Persona 3 Portable: Minako's Story
by Ryzaki
Summary: A retelling of the female story in P3P. Extremely strong language, violence and sexual themes. Spoilers for P3P. Multiple-ships involving the Female PC. One sided ships as well. Ships: ShinjixMinako others are of yet unconfirmed. Now being re-edited.
1. The New Girl in Town

Author Note: This is my first P3P fic. (Sorry to those who read my DA fics but lately DA has been boring me. I'll finish them eventually I promise!) I am open to all and any criticism. (Especially on my grammar I am horrible at grammar and sentence construction. Despite this I hope you will all enjoy my fanfic.). Currently is being re-edited. Just spelling mistakes at first and latter grammatical fixes. (However not too much I don't want the story to lose some of it's charm. Also…prepare for loads of fragments.)

Major props to DropletofSour whose Persona 3 rewrite. Persona 3 FES: Lusnati Style I drew influence from. Hopefully there's a lot of differences between the two but I have to admit to my love of his fanfic.

This fic as per the summary is a retelling of the P3P (Female) Path. [Frankly I thought the Female PC to be a little _too _bubbly and ditzy for my personal tastes] so don't be surprised if she comes off (in the beginning at least) to be a bit of a brat and a coward. I found it strange how the PC starts off so heroic I might do a male version (which will be different) but there are already several male fanfics I didn't see any female ones that weren't romance focused so… (not to say there won't be romance *winks* but well its more of a…Just read! If I explain well…it won't be so interesting. I promise she gets better ^_^ Also "This sucks." is her catchphrase. Get used to her saying it. She's gonna say it A LOT in the beginning as she matures it should lessen. (Should)

Also her weapon of choice is going to be the one handed short sword (why the heck they changed the main PCs weapon is something I'll never understand. Just seemed silly to me (especially considering Yukari runs to your room with this weapon in her hand can you really picture someone running around with a Naginata in a hurry when they don't know how to use one? ) A short sword was already pushing it. At least the sword can be semi hidden. -_-*

Also female looking Orpheus makes no sense so yeah…no female looking Orpheus.

I toyed with the idea of making Ryoji and Pharos both females…but ultimately decided against it. (Yes it's a silly fan girl reason T_T I am ashamed. *hangs head*)

No I'm not going to tell you how it ends. Cause I'm evil like that *insert maniacal laughter* Anyways here's the beginning - OH wait one more thing. Most of the game script will come from my play through on Maniac mode so yeah. For some reason Atlus loves their (…) I don't know why but this is word for word (most of the time) from the actual game so…

…Also I know this is going to result in a lot of groaning but she lived in America (that'll at east give a semi-explanation to my use of Americanisms but NO there will not be any random insert X dude/lady from America Mary sue that makes me have the urge to bang my head against a wall. Heck there won't even be any references to America except in the Hangedman's link [if you've played the game before (and if you haven't you shouldn't be reading this fic) you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Edit: I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer *Facepalms* Anyways I obviously do not own P3P the only thing I own is Minako's personality (don't even own the character herself T_T)

So…

Onto the Story (Sorry about the long note this is the last time (hopefully) it'll be so long unless I'm answering reviews). Enjoy! And please review! I can't improve unless you do so!

* * *

Chapter 1 : New Girl in Town

* * *

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end. _

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, _

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year; _

_go forth without falter. _

_With your heart as your guide…_

_4/6/09_

**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"…**

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…Iwatodai."

"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

I sigh heavily. I wonder if whoever was waiting for me would get pissed off because I was so late. Not to mention it was close to _that _time. A small part of me hopes that it won't happen here…that it would be the exception to all the other places I had visited. The thought of not having to deal with "Critter Time." as I dubbed it due to the strange creatures I occasionally saw. Granted its not like they all attacked me or anything, of the few that I had come into contact with I was always able to escape and due to my time on track well my speed was nearly unmatched by most of the people I knew. I quickly got off the train and wished I had charged my music player all the way to full; the batteries had died nearly an hour ago. I took out my phone and check the time, it's midnight.

Before I even took a step forward "Critter Time" kicked in. Inwardly I groan why couldn't I ever catch a break. I hate Critter Time. And yes I'm fully aware that said name is ridiculous but what else was I to call it? Between people turning into coffins, the water turning into blood, and the random creatures (though rare) running around I would have called it the Creepy Hour but that just seemed well…corny...not that Critter Time is much better but eh. At least Critter Time amused me more.

I need to hurry to the dorm, the sooner I can reach my bedroom and go to sleep the better. I was already feeling the effects of jet lag and I really need to shower. Looking up at the moon and seeing the bright eerie green emitting from it I cringe the memories of my first Critter Time session forefront in my mind. It would be best if I hurry.

**Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm…**

Here it is my new home for the next year. _Fantastic_. I enter the dorm and no sooner had I turn from closing the door, do I see a boy. He has a blue grayish hair color (who actually has hair that color anyways?) and bright blue eyes. His pupils seemed to be two colors a light blue outer with a dark blue inner and…are they somewhat purple? Creepy…

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time." He's holding a book in his hands. Our eyes meet and I feel paralyzed for a second. As if his eyes were holding me into place.

The boy is wearing white and blacked striped outfit that looks like a prison uniform. I can't help but stare at him. I've never seen any other human not be in one of those coffins during the Critter Time it was odd. His holding out a piece of paper did nothing to help the situation.

"What the hell is that?" I eye the paper warily. Maybe it would explode into bats or something…I really needed to stop reading random horror books, and watching low budgeted horror movies and mixing the plots together like that. It just wasn't healthy.

He frowns slightly I suppose because of my language, before continuing. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here." He points to a blank line at the bottom of the page.  
"It's a contract. There's no need to be scared."

No need to be scared? I have some strange kid in a jail uniform with purple blue eyes, giving me some contract that I don't know what, all of this is happening during Critter Time where water is blood and coffins are abundant and I'm not supposed to be scared? Granted I'm not but still…this is freaky as hell.

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

I'm tempted to ask what actions does he think I'd need to take responsibility for, and how the hell does he know all of this, but instead I shrug. I'm too damn tired for this right now, maybe if I'm lucky I'll wake up tomorrow and see that all of this was a hallucination brought on by Critter Time.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

Luckily, or unluckily I suppose, it was written in English. …who the hell even speaks like that anymore? I arch a brow a the boy but he's still giving me this creepy happy expression somewhat between a pedophiles' leer and a slasher smile. Deciding not to tempt fate by making this kid angry I sign the contract.

Yeah yeah I know what the heck do I look like being scared of a kid well…I'm not even sure said kid…is well human. I've never seen another human during Critter Time, and I'm damn sure one wouldn't be so calm…that said this is probably a hallucination anyway, so I went ahead and signed the damn paper.

_Minako Arisato_

I make sure to make it as pretty as possible if this was to be the piece of paper that damned my soul my signature might as well look good.

"…Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…"

The kid disappeared as if melting into the darkness and I blinked. Heh shadows tended to do the same thing…I wondered if the creepy kid was some sort of cultist…it would explain the jail uniform. And what the hell was beginning? Why do I have the feeling signing that paper would do me more harm than good-

"…Who's there!"

EH? Two in one night huh? Lucky lucky me. _One freak, two freaks, three freaks more - _

"How can you be…But it's…!"Some girl with brown hair was staring at me with her mouth open. I hope I didn't look like that with Jailboy.

Though she did mouth what I was wondering, I thought I was the only one not in a coffin during Critter Hour. I feel a bit of my uniqueness wash away. Yes I was actually disappointed I wasn't the only freak in the building with the except of Jailboy…who didn't fit my quota for human anyways. Granted I have red eyes so I can't really talk but thanks to my bangs most people can't really see my eyes to well. I guess I was going to have to go through the whole "I have red eyes, no I'm not a demon, no I'm not sick." phase all over again.

"Don't tell me…"

She pointed a gun at me and my eyes bugged out of my head. IS THIS BITCH CRAZY? I thought guns weren't even legal for civilians here!

"Wait!" another girl showed up. She had red hair.

The first girl gasped and the lights came on.

"The lights…"

No shit Sherlock, we all realize the lights came back on. I glared at her. Psycho bitch was going to shoot me!

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." The redhead seemed amused. So she thought Psycho bitch trying to kill me was funny huh. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Ah Japanese. She didn't use all those formalities my aunt had beaten into my head but I suppose that had more to do with her age or anything inwardly I cheered I had told my aunt I wouldn't need all that crap. Though no sooner had the cheering happened then I felt annoyed that means I wasted a whole bunch of time for nothing. …I hate my life.

"…Who's she?"

Psycho bitch seemed confused. Oh now you decide to ask questions when before you were just going to shoot me huh?

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here." Yup that's me. The new girl. "She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

Normal dorm? I had gotten all excited when I heard I was dorming. Having gone to public school back home I was used to commuting which given the general insanity of my aunt…sucked. Also…what the hell was a normal dorm? Then again…given that these two were aware during Critter Hour maybe I was in the freaks dorm.

"…Is it okay for her to be here?" Psycho bitch said.

I prayed I didn't have to share a room with anybody but least of all her. She might come out of nowhere during the Critter Hour and shoot me because redhead had stopped her here.

"I guess we'll see…This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

So Psycho bitch's name was Yukari huh? …I'm tempted to stick with Psycho bitch.

"…Hi, I'm Yukari."

Originally I was going to ask Psycho bitch what she was doing with a gun but she might still shoot me so I changed tactics.

"Isn't this a normal dorm?"

"Huh! Oh, uh…of course it is!"

Yeah totally not suspicious at all Not suspicious at _all_. That's it…I was in the freaks dorm. This sucks.

"…Not quite. It's a co-ed dorm, for one thing and there are other differences as well. I'll explain later." Mitsuru interrupted Yukari easily.

…Right. It being co-ed just means there's male freaks in here too. Well if I'm lucky they'll be hot and not overly obnoxious but given my luck in the time I've been here so far I wasn't to sure of my chances. Still I hope by "later" she meant tomorrow. I'm tired…and I really, really need to shower.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Um…where are the showers?"

"Oh…I'll show you the way. Follow me." Psycho- I mean Yukari said. Great. Though as dirty as I was I really didn't care.

She pointed out the bathrooms on the first floor and told me there was one more per gender on the 4th floor.

**Dormitory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest door…**

"This is it…Pretty easy to remember, huh? …Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

The temptation to ask about the gun arose but instead I asked about Jailboy.

"Does that boy live here?"

"What are you talking about? …C'mon, it's not funny."

….So apparently I'm the only one who can see Jailboy. Well at least my feelings of being unique went back up but still…why the heck did everything moderately freaky happens and _I'm _the only one who notices? This sucks.

"Um…Can I ask you something? On you way here from the station, was everything okay?"

No everything _wasn't_ okay! Between Critter Time, some Jailboy making me sign some demon contract and you trying to shoot me, everything was **not **okay!

Of course…I can't very well say that…besides I'm too tired for this. I just want a hot shower and bedtime.

"Yeah."

"I see…" Of course Psycho didn't believe me but I wasn't saying anything else. I was tired of talking to her at this point. "…Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going…" she started to leave before turning around. "Um…I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

As she walks down the stairs I open the door and go into my new room. There was nothing special about it other than for some reason there was a checkered pink bedspread and multiple pink towels. I cringe. I hate pink. Especially bright nearly blind you pink. I resolve to have everything changed to blue as soon as possible. I'm exhausted. Quickly I rummage through my luggage, grab a bath towel and some soap, and head for the nearest bathroom. (Which was on the fourth floor.) I past some strange double doors on my way there but they are locked and I figure whatever is behind them is really none of anyways so I wash quickly before going back to the room. As soon as I'm back in my room I throw on some pajamas and crawl into bed. I'm...so...tired...

_4/7/09_

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Oh…god. Not only did I have to deal with her last night I was stuck with her being my wake up call? Oh come on! Granted maybe I judged her a little harshly last night but still! It's too early for this!

"Good morning." and she sounds _way _too damn cheerful this early in the morning. I want to smack her with something. "Did you sleep okay?" I'd have slept better if Critter Hour hadn't happened, Jailboy with his contract and you threatening to fucking _shoot me _but other than that? I had pleasant dreams!

Ugh. I'm still tired. I want nothing more than to crawl on the covers.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

I look her dead in the eyes and she gasps I guess she and Mitsuru were brain dead or something last night (or maybe Mitsuru is smart enough not to say anything).

"Your eyes!"

"They're like that; anyways I'll be okay getting to the school on my own."

She recovers quickly I know she wants to ask more about my eyes but she gets the message that I'm not going to answer her.

"Oh…Are you sure…? But, you don't wanna risk being late the first day, do you?"

Don't want to risk you shooting me either.

"C'mon, hurry and get ready!" I sigh resigning to my fate. PB is going to drag me around today. This sucks.

**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"…**

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part…when it feels like you're gliding over the sea."

I frown I can't help but think of falling **into **the sea. I hate trains over streets for the same reason I always imagine the train toppling over into the street or the river and well…its not pretty.

"Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle."

…they made and island and built a school in the middle of it? Lame. This means I'm stuck on this thing every single school day to the end of this year. This sucks.

"Oh, look, you can see it now!" I turn and see a nice looking school with plenty of trees with pretty flowers on them. I don't know what the flowers are only that they look nice. But they're pink. Why the hell was everything pink around here? I glance at Yukari's outfit and sigh. She gives me a strange look before some girl calls "Morning" Yukari responds cheerfully. Guess they're friends…or she's popular. The latter seems more likely considering the girl didn't stay long.

"Well, here we are…Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

Yeah about as much as sticking a flaming sword in my eye.

We enter the school and Yukari turns to me.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. …And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

Yeah what class are you in and if I'm in it how do I get switched. I can't say that of course so I just go with.

"Nope, I'll be okay."

"Hey…About last night…Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? …See ya later." …She's joking right? Who the hell would believe me even if I did tell them about Critter Hour? Or maybe she meant about her taking a gun out on me. That's at least semi-believable.

I see a bunch of people standing in front of the bulletin board. There's some angry girl yelling at some guy. She calls him Kaz. Some girl complaining about having the worst teacher ever. Heh be happy you don't have to deal with Critter Hour. I'd trade you any day. Some fat kid mumbling that he can't see hid name and having a mini-panic attack over it. She girl in a uniform with a yellow jacket over it.

"Aww…We're in different classes. Eh, whatever." I wonder whose she's talking about but its none of my business so I go over to the bulletin board.

…

…

…

This sucks. I can't find my name. I decide to look again maybe…just maybe for once in my life I'll have some luck.

…

…

…

SUCCESS! There's a small note with my name on it!

"Minako Aristao - Class F"

I look closer and notice that Yukari Takeba is also in my class.

…

…

This sucks.

In a glum mood I decide to go straight to the left ignoring the teacher mumbling with the receptionist about something and some girl playing on her phone. I see some strange guy with a weird hat on talking to a blond boy with a fan before I go into the nearest room I hope this is the faculty office.

"Oh, are you the new student?" A brunette teacher holding a file turns to me. She appears a little stunned at my eye color. Fantastic I'm going to have to go through another year of this crap but luckily the teacher doesn't mention my eye color.

Hopefully this bit of luck won't turn out like my last one. I nod and she smiles.

"Minako Arisato…11th grade, correct?" She flips through the pages of my file I presume. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…Let's see…In 1999...That was what, ten years ago? You parents- *gasp*"

…now why did she have to bring that up? I scowled slightly. Even now I hadn't fully accepted my parent's death. Supposedly there had been some accident but…I didn't fully believe that. Because the day after that accident was the day I had started experiencing damn Critter Time.

"I'm sorry…I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

So you decide to read it out loud in front of me instead? _Brilliance. _

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." I smile politely.

"I'm pleased to meet you." I hope this day doesn't get any worse- damn it. Now its definitely gonna get worse. Oh well at least I don't have to deal with some random dude trying to hit on me.

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others."

Heh. Oh if only you could read my mind Ms. Toriumi.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

The principle is a stout man and the second he opens his mouth I place my head in the palm of my hand and decide to sleep. As I'm trying to sleep I hear some morons around me whispering about the new transfer student.

Ugh. Why? They really don't have anything better to do? Screw this I'm going to sleep.

**After School Homeroom**

"'Sup, dude!"

…and there went my dreams about being left alone. I turn to face him and he laughs. "You look like a deer in headlights."

I glare at him. "What do you want?" He's wearing a baseball cap and a uniform though for some reason his shirt is blue. He also has brown eyes. Attractive enough I suppose.

"Woah. Red eyes? Awesome"

"Huh?" I was used to either someone calling me a demon or asking if I was sick…but awesome? That was new. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how though it is bein' the new kid…"

Okay…

"So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

"Do I look like I'm freaking out to you?"

"Uh…no?"

"I thought so." I got up to leave but Yukari shows up and sighs.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?"

A womanizer. Great. Next time I don't want something to happen I'm going to pretend that 's what I want.

"Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

…Yeah real twist of fate. I hope whoever did this is having the time of their life right now because frankly this sucks.

"Yeah, I know."

"Funny, huh?"

Grand. I'm stuck in a homeroom class with Psycho Bitch and Mr. Get-All-Up-In-Your-Face. Joy.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!"

What is he 10? I think Stupei would be a better name for him.

"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side…The whole class was buzzing about you."

"Ugh…Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that." For the first time it seems Yukari and I are in complete agreement. "I mean I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? …Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?"

Heh. Looks like I got myself a guard dog.

"What is she, your nanny…?'

I chuckle.

"Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pall Junpei about it!"

Old pal? I don't even know this fool.

"…You're kidding, right?"

Everyone here had to be insane. That was the only explanation.

"Ouch! Yuka-tan's rubbing off on you already, huh? Well, I'll be seeing you around, then."

Yuka-tan? Those two are pretty close then I suppose seeing as he has a pet name for her. I shrug and continue on with the day.

At the end of the day when I was walking back to the dorm Junpei caught up with me in the halls, yapping at me until I let him walk me to the dorm.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run…Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

"Eh sure what clubs would be open?"

"Well I heard the Volleyball Team and the Tennis Team are looking for new members."

Aw…no track? "Sounds cool."

He smiled and he actually has a pretty nice smile.

…

…

I will deny thinking that to the grave if asked though.

As we walked to the dorm we talked about random things mostly going back to fighting games. Turns out he and I do have something in common, our love of Tekken and Soul Caliber.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru sounded almost…rehearsed as she said it. T'was moderately creepy. "You should rest. You're probably tired."

Yeah…it was almost time for Critter Time. I preferred being asleep when it happened, a free extra hour of sleep for me!

I walked over to Yukari who was sitting alone idly. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh killing time, doing nothing. You should go to bed early tonight you look tired."

I frowned. I don't know why but something about the two of them seemed off. Whatever I need to shower anyways. After a nice hot relaxing shower I change into my Pajamas and crawl into bed.

_4/8/09_

As I was walking to class I overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear the rumor…?"

"Oh, um…something about…a bathroom?"

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming…It's coming…!"

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me…?"

The bell rung and as I walked to class I mused. How strange. Probably just stress.

Ms. Toriumi had us look at a novel by Zenzou Kasai.

"I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota."

Frankly I didn't even know who the hell these people were. I guess that's what happened when you spent most of your time aboard.

"He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why its not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time. …Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

And Junpei looked absolutely clueless so instead of fessing up he bugs me for the answer.

Sighing I gave it to him and it seems more rumors are being spread about me now…great. I should have kept my mouth shut and let Junpei get his due.

After class there was nothing to do so I went back to the dorm.

In the lounge there was a man sitting in one of the chairs, Yukari is talking to him.

"Oh, she's back."

"So, this is our new guest…" the man is wearing glasses and well…he's attractive enough I suppose. He's wearing a suit for some reason. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"…Hard to say, isn't it?"

He's got that right I was tempted to call him Mr. I for short. That said while it was mildly acceptable back home I wasn't too sure how that would be perceived here. So tongue twisting name it was.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…" I can't help but smile. Finally someone here who isn't a complete creep or overly serious. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Great…so there was a chance I'd be stuck in freaks dorm for a while. _Fan-tas-tic. _I considered asking him about how Yukari and Mitsuru knew about Critter Time but I remembered Yukari's whole "don't tell anyone spiel." I was pretty sure that applied to this guy to and I had no wish for her to take out that gun again so I decided to stick with a generic question.

"Why did you come here?"

"To welcome you, of course." …Right so the Chairman of the Board comes all the way here to personally invite me into his Freak Dorm. …not suspicious in the _least_. "Speaking of which…Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello…Do you have another question?"

Since this dorm was Co-ed and I hadn't seen any guys.

"Who else lives here?"

"There are only four students in this dorm: You, Yukari here, Mitsuru…and a senior named Akihiko Sanada."

So three girl freaks and one male one eh? Judging from the fact that we have about 10 rooms and only 4 people…yup. Definitely the freak dorm. Just my luck.

"I hope you all get along."

…If I can avoid getting shot. Me too.

"Do you have another question?"

Nah. I was good. The only other question I would want to ask you couldn't be asked in front of Psycho- I mean Yukari.

"No, not really."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"!"

…What? Isn't it the early bird captures the worm?

"…Please forgive the bad pun."

I knew there had to be something wrong with him. So he's the type to crack jokes that aren't funny. I just hope he doesn't do that a lot. He laughed while Yukari sighed in annoyance.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes."

…That meant they had to be fairly common.

…

…

Eh. It could be worse.

As usual I shower before bed.

"Master."

Wha?

"Master Minako Arisato…"

What the hell? I found myself floating through a checkered floor into a strange door, it opened and a bright light enveloped me. When I could see again I was in some strange purple room it felt more like an elevator though and I felt somewhat dizzy. We were defiantly moving up but where to I wondered?

An old man with a long nose that looked like a beak with huge eyes and a mostly bald head except for the sides where his hair seemed a decent length looked at me.

"EEH!" I jumped and he chuckled.

"Do I have such a frightening appearance?"

"Eh…" what was I to say without offending I decided to shake my head "No…I was just…surprised." He smiled he was wearing a suit and white gloves and I could have sworn his ears were pointed. Whatever he was…it certainly wasn't human.

"Well then. Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. …I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Well sorry Creep-O but I can't say I feel the same. I looked closer at him he had brilliantly white teeth but while his hair was white his eyebrows were black and his eyes…I shuddered inwardly. The were practically bulging out of the sockets. I wasn't in Japan anymore was I?

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…"

Oh. Oh. No no no please don't tell me this dude can read my mind! That would be bad! When he gave no sign of hearing my inward pleas I nearly sagged in relief. He gestured towards a chair as he continued and while he spoke I sat down.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…"

The contract as in the thing Jailboy gave me? What the heck was that all about anyways? I look down at the table and yelp there it is right in front of Creep-O. Maybe those two were in cahoots? What kind of cult could invade your dreams anyway? I was sure I was still asleep. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

"What unique ability?" The ability to walk around during Critter Time? What good was that? All I could do was see coffins and run away from the critters.

He smiled in that creepy way of his "You'll find out soon enough."

"I only ask one thing in return…that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"This…this is a dream right?" This is creepy. Some Jailboy gives me a contract and now Creep-O has it.

"Precisely…You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later. Hold on to this…" a strange silver key appeared in the palm of my hand stunned I looked up at him. "There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Till we meet again…" Those last words were said in an almost whisper and I felt myself being pulled once again into the world of darkness.

_4/9/09_

When I woke up I couldn't help but wonder about what a strange dream - The velvet key…it was still in my hand. Despite me having it clenched in my palm it was as cold as ice. I got up and dug through my dresser finding a pretty yet thin silver necklace I looped the key through it and placed it under my clothing as I got dressed. What was my so called destiny and why would I need Creep-O's help? Regardless just in case I'd keep the key.

I got to school quickly and met Junpei at the front gate.

"Yo…Man, I'm so sleepy today. In times like these, it's best to sleep during class!"

And this is why you end up needing me to bail you out in class Stupei.

"You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"Don't' sleep in class." I really didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious?" Because you're not that's why. "That feeling of being completely recharged is awesome…But I'm screwed later since I didn't hear the lecture!" …and there you go making my point. I shake my head. "Oh, but we have classic literature today…That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda…"

…Just my luck. Turns out that Ekoda was that snob arguing with the cashier lady during the first day of school.. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll ignore me.

"Ahem…I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! The students, the other teachers…Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody really understand Classic Lit…"

…

…

…

So he's one of _those_. Fantastic. Ra forbid anyone other than him be right. With a sigh I open up my notebook and start taking notes. I'm tired and feel tempted to sleep but remembering my lecture to Junpei in the morning decide to stay awake. Other than some bad attempts at being hip Ekoda doesn't seem to be that bad as a teacher. I learned something at least.

I ended up meeting Yukari at the shoe boxes at the end of the day and went back to the dorm with her. Not like I had anything else to do. She wanted to stop over at Paulownia Mall to get something.

"Have you come here before? A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There's a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great café, too! There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet."

Seems like a good place to hang out. I spot an arcade and smile as soon as I got some free time and some cash it was on. I wonder if there's anywhere I can work around here? I was going to ask Yukari but…meh. She might recommend where she worked and heck…while I'm not calling her Psycho Bitch anymore I don't think we're on our way to becoming BFFs. The mall is crowed with students on their way from school and well it takes time getting to where we want to go.

"Welcome back." That same practiced line from Mitsuru. She was a rich girl wasn't she? Kirijo? …The name sounded familiar but after several moments of not being able to place it I shrugged. "The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while."

Ugh….the moon. I recall that day I got here the eerie green color the moon had during Critter Hour. Yeah…I'm going to sleep. I like that extra hour boost with a quick goodnight to both Mitsuru and Yukari I run to my room doing my nightly ritual. The second I reach the room I feel exhausted and throw myself into bed.

There's a loud banging at my door. Wearily I get out of bed. What the hell? It's Critter Time! I get up to open the door and more banging.

"Wake up!"

…

…

Ugh. Its Yukari what the hell could she want _now _of all times and why such a panic?

"Sorry, I'm coming in! I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

Okay…

"What's going on?"

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

Alright now I'm creeped out what the hell is going on in this Freak Dorm?

"Wait!" Now what? I had been about to go out of the room when she stopped me. "…Take this, just in case." she hands me a short sword. What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? I don't know how to use any weapon! I looked at it closely. I don't even think the damn thing is real! Give the gun at least!

"Okay, let's go! Follow me!" Bah. I follow her all the way down stairs and we are at the backdoor. "Alright, we should be safe now-"

Suddenly there's a loud beeping and I hear Mitsuru's voice. "Takeba, do you read me!"

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

What. The. Fuck. What is this reconnaissance? Are these people spies or something? Also how the heck are they using whatever they're using during Critter Hour. Electricity doesn't work at this time!

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!"

What are they talking about! Suddenly there's a loud slam at the rear door.

…

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Yukari gasped before stammering. "L-Let's pull back!" I didn't even question her I want to get the hell out of here.

As we ran up the stairs we heard glass breaking and stomping from downstairs.

"It's getting closer!"

I run ahead of Yukari to the 4th floor maybe if I'm lucky it would catch her and be so busy doing whatever it was going to do I could get away. Yes I'm a shameless coward.

"Wait up!"

HELL NO! I kept running and opened the door to the rooftop. A few seconds after I reached the top she appeared and locked the door. I was tempted to close it and leave her in there but…well I'm not a murderer.

"The doors are locked. I think we're safe for now…!"

Suddenly there was this giant critter with a Mask with the I symbol on it…but that's not what was really important. The critter had several armors and legs and each hand held a steel sharp blade. Yeah. I don't want to chopped into little pieces! I don't wanna die here!

"You gotta be kidding me…! It climbed up the wall…!"

I flinched this wasn't going to end well. "That's the thing that attacked this place…We call them Shadows! O-Oh yeah…I have to fight…I…I can summon mine…No problem…" Yukari took out her gun yet instead of pointing it out that thing like anyone with sense she held it at her own head.

She took several deep breathes and the creature suddenly sent a large ball of flame at her knocking her backwards. I cringed at the loud thud she made when she hit the ground. That had to hurt.

When she hit the ground her gun had went flying across the ground and landed by my feet. I blinked and saw Jailboy. He smiled at me and held his fingers to his head in a shooting gesture. "Do it."

What? I was supposed to shoot myself in the head? Is he crazy?

"Go on…"

Well shooting myself in the head seemed a better alternative to be stabbed by that creature still coming towards me so I grab the gun off the ground holding it to my head I take a deep breath. As I pull the trigger a word escapes my lips.

"Per-so-na" The gun goes off and suddenly a creature appeared I stared up at it stunned. It seemed to be humanoid with a…lyre I believe? On its back of all places.

"Thou art I and I am thou."

What the heck? Suddenly the creature seemed to crumple in on itself and my head felt like it was splitting apart all I know is that the first creature was replaced by another one that I couldn't see too well due to my eyes closing because of the pain. However it seemed decked in black and wasn't as humanoid as the other was it decimated the giant critter into pieces. I looked up and stared at it in amazement I could see it clearly now and there was something…about it that gave me a strange somber feeling. I couldn't describe it but in a flash of light Orpheus replaced it.

"Is it over…?" leftover bits from the critter started charging towards Yukari two of them in fact she was still on the ground weak from the flame blast the creature sent at her. "It's still moving…! No…G-Get away from me!" Shit. I may not have overly liked her but I certainly wasn't going to stand by and let her get killed. Not when I could do something about it.

I ran in front of her intent on protecting her. The critters…or shadows as she called them surrounded me I grabbed the gun and shot myself again summoning that Creature again. It bashed one of the shadows with its giant lyre. The second one scratched at me roughly with its claws, I can't help but scream because of the pain. Blood came trickling down my legs where the claws had torn into flesh. The pain…I don't like pain…but…I can't let Yukari die. Once again I held the gun to my head. "PERSONA!" The lyre came on the second shadow especially hard and made a satisfying bash sound. After the battle I felt as though the creature had grown stronger. It was odd to say the least.

The critters were gone and Yukari is safe in exhaustion I fell into the ground my vision blacked and the last thing I heard was Yukari's voice.

"Are you okay? Come on…! Please…! Can you hear me! Answer me!"

…The Velvet Room? What am I doing here?

Igor had a patient smile on his face. Did he know this would happen all along?

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power." I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling.

So that creature's name was Orpheus…so what was the name of that other creature? The one that defeated the big shadow?

"That power is called a Persona…It is a manifestation of your psyche."

A manifestation of my psyche?

"My Psyche?"

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli…You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships.

"A mask?" I'm really confused now.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength, The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links - your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

…so basically getting to know people gives me a level up on my freaky ability to summon creatures like this Orpheus then? That's…odd. And if a persona is a facet of your personality…and I have more than one…why do I have the feeling that I should be talking to a therapist instead of him?

"Now, then…Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then…Farewell."

_4/19/09_

When I awoke I saw a white ceiling. You know that feeling when you haven't brushed your teeth in a long time? That exactly how I felt. As I ran my tongue over the grimy surface of my teeth I cringed. My breath must smell terrible right now. I wonder how long I've been asleep. Turning I see of all people Yukari. Why her of all people? Maybe she thinks she owes me for saving her life.

"You're awake…! Um, how do you feel?"

I feel like shit Yukari. I've been in bed for Ra knows how long and I reek. How would you feel? That said I don't know how long she stayed at my bedside.

"Have you been here long?"

"Thank goodness. You finally came to…I was so worried about you…the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted…Um…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…"

Yeah I'm the one ending up having to save both our sorry asses. Ugh. I want a shower.

"But, your power…It was amazing."

"What…did I do…?"

"The power you used…We call it 'Persona.'"

Hm…that's the same thing Igor said.

"And those creatures you defeated are Shadows -our enemy." So apparently critters (I don't think I'm going to stop calling them that for a while) are these so called Shadows…"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…I, uh…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorta like you."

"Why tell me this?"

"My dad died in an accident when I was little…" oh please no. I don't want to hear your sob story I have my own problems. "And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms…You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past…But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine…It was back in '99...There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something." Ah I see. So that's why I found Mitsuru's name to be familiar she was the heir to the Kirijo group. "That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. …Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help…It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry…you wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

I smile at her warmly apparently it was a good thing I decided not to lock the door.

"It's not your fault."

"Thanks…but still…and here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from her…As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth. So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Oh, and, uh…you don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls got to stick up for each other, after all. B-Bye." Yukari left. I was let out of the hospital the next day. Hm. I smiled as she left. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

Needless to say I end up brushing my teeth until they bleed trying to remove the grime. Ugh. Smelly breath is not fun. I curse Igor the whole time.

_4/20/09_

I ran into Junpei while I was walking to school. "Yo, long time no see. What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?" No Junpei I fought these critters - I mean shadows with this freaky Persona creature I summoned by shooting myself in the head.

Yeah…might be best to keep that to myself so I just smiled at him. "Just a little sickness I'm fine now."

"Oh that's good! Anyways, I got something to tell ya."

"What is it?"

"Actually…Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything!"

"Huh?" What is that supposed to mean?

"Then why did you say anything in the first place!"

He blushed. "Sorry!"

"Sheesh, someone's full of energy today…I could hear you from all the way over there." Yukari walked up to us.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan. You two live in the same dorm, yet came separately today? Is it…because you'll cause too many rumors again, hm?"

"What? I just left a little late! Anyways, I need to talk to her. Bye-bye, Junpei." Yukari shooed Junpei away.

"Whaaat?" he left sulking. My lips twitched.. I'm finding it hard not to laugh. Does that mean he's growing on me?

"Are you feeling better? …Minako."

….What the hell is with that blush? "…" I felt awkward for a moment. And why did she just say my first name without any suffix? Wasn't that some sort of intimacy here? …You know what I don't want to know. I placed that in my black box of thoughts I do not touch and left it.

"Um, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning…but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

Yay another Freak Dorm meeting. I hope Ikutsuki doesn't make more of those lame jokes of his.

And yet again in class Junpei ended up needing my help. I whispered the answer to him. "Mud huts." Really he needed to learn to pay attention. Professor Ono had said it not 3 minutes before. Though I looked at Mr. Ono's strange hat and his obsession with samurai and shook my head. I wonder if he knows how to use a sword? And as usual more whispering and rumors. Since we were having a meeting at the freak dorm I decided to go back early.

When I reached the 4th floor I saw Yukari, Mitsuru, the Chairman and a male student I had never seen before. He had…grey hair…first grey blue and now straight grey. Where do they get these hair colors from? Its like I'm at an anime convention. I decide to sit next to him, after I do so he looks me head to toe before turning back to Ikutsuki.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you."

Hmph. You say that after having me in your Freak Dorm and nearly torn apart from those damn critters? Nice Ikutsuki, real nice.

"The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." I look at the gray haired boy next to me.

"How ya doin'?"

I wave awkwardly. He's cute and he gives me a small welcoming smile. Hey freak dorm might not be so bad. Well other than the critters constantly trying to rip me apart at least. That is if the creature - I mean my Persona doesn't do it first.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this…Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Well…yeah."

"Huh?" Ikutsuki looked shocked he obviously didn't expect that response.

"Critter time right?"

"Critter time?" Mitsuru looked confused.

"When the electricity stops working, people get locked up in coffins and those strange critters- I mean shadows start wandering about."

"You've-"

"I've experienced Critter time since I was 6."

Everyone looked at me in shock. "Really?" Ikutsuki blinked.

I nod. "Most of those critter- sorry I'm used to calling them that. I mean the shadows in New York tend to be small and there are not a lot of them. For the most part they stay way from me and I do the same."

"I see."

"That makes this easier than." Mitsuru placed a briefcase on the table, she didn't open it but rather looked toward Ikutsuki to continue.

"Anyway, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

So…these critters only appeared during Critter Time and SEES fights them to stop them from feeding on people's mind. Sounds like something out of a JRPG.

"How do you fight them." Yeah I was pretty sure I knew the answer but I wanted to know for sure. So far what I got was that members of SEES apparently used guns to shoot themselves in the head and summoned those…Persona creatures. Why one would shoot themselves in the head I will never understand but apparently that's how the Persona was released.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"-the power you used the other night.

Yeah the power that nearly split my brain apart? I'm not looking forward to doing that again.

"The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

So apparently only the members of the Freak Dorm can stop the critters…joy.

"I…see…"

"I'm glad you're quick to understand."

Its not like I have much of a choice you smiling bastard. This sucks.

Mitsuru opens the case on the table and inside is a silver gun similar to the one Yukari used.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us."

Yeah I had sort of figured that part out. So now I'm going to be stuck fighting those critters, blowing my brains out with a gun to summon that Persona, and on top of that more than likely getting my ass kicked because of my inability to fight. Why the hell were they asking me, an ordinary high school girl, to join their reconnaissance group anyways? I'm liable to get myself killed!

"We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

Evoker? That thing isn't a real gun? Well…I felt like an idiot of course it wasn't a real gun, if it was my brains would be all over that rooftop. Looking at the determination on Mitsuru's face, I could tell this question was a mere formality, I was going to join them whether I liked it or not. With a sigh I nodded at least I'd have some eye candy here.

"Alright."

Yukari let out the breath she had been holding. "I was afraid you'd say no…Welcome aboard!" she smiled at me brightly and I gave a small smile in return.

This sucks

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot…About your room assignment…Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." he laughed.

That laughing bastard planned this from the beginning. The urge to smack him arose within me so strongly my hand twitched.

"Hold up? But, wasn't that-oh never mind."

I guess I'm an official member of SEES now. At least I'll get one of those nice red armbands!

Suddenly a voice rang in my head.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_That shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a persona of the Fool Arcana_

I felt stronger inside. Was this what Igor meant by the power of social links? I go back to my room to sleep the night away. I don't even bother with my nightly ritual I was so tired. That hospital had drained all my strength.

But before my eyes could shut I felt an eerie presence.

It's Jailboy.

"Hi, how are you?"

How the hell did this freaky kid get in here?

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm always with you…"

Right very creepy and to top it off he chuckled. I wanted nothing more than to hide under the blankets why oh why did the creepy Jailboy have to visit me?

"Soon, the end will come." And to top it of he's sprouting doomsday prophecies. Fantastic. "I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

I wanted him gone now. He's scaring the hell out of me, I'm tired, and the room is creepy due to Critter Time.

"…Thanks."

He laughed again and I wished I hadn't said that. "I wasn't expecting you to thank me." Please leave soon creepy child. I can't take much more of this today. "But you're welcome. That…is what I'm supposed to say, right? I don't really know what this "end" is about, either." Yet you barge in my room at this time of night to tell me about it? "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power…and an unusual power it is."

Why the hell do all these freaks know everything about me? This sucks.

"A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none…It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. Do you remember when we first met?" when your creepy self gave me that contract? Why wouldn't I remember that. That's the day this nightmare began.

"I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me…" and now he sounds like a creepy stalker boyfriend. Ick. "Okay then, see you later." And once again he vanished in the darkness. Shaking I grab my sheet and pull it over my head. I don't want to see anything else tonight.

This sucks.

_End Chapter 1. _


	2. Tartarus

This chapter is dedicated to Miki-san4u! Thank you very much for being my first reviewer!

* * *

Chapter 2: Tartarus

* * *

_4/21/09_

As I walked up to the front gate I ran into Yukari.

"Mornin'. Um…Thanks about yesterday. Akihiko-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Mitsuru-senpai…" what's wrong with Mitsuru? Granted she's a bit of an Ice Queen but she's not annoying at any rate. How did Akihiko-senpai get injured anyways? I cursed Creep-O once again for that I didn't remember much from what had happened on that night other than that Critter with the multiple knife wielding hands, the pain, Orpheus being ripped to ribbons from the inside and kicking some critter ass.

"Is Senpai okay?" Supposedly there were only five of us. I would suck if one of us that could actually fight ended up not being able to.

"Yeah, Akihiko-senpai was attacked by a Shadow on the day that you collapsed, too. He said he injured his ribs a little…" Fantastic this means we're one fighter short. And judging from Mitsuru's attitude last night she's going to want us fighting those things as soon as possible. This sucks. I'm going to be fighting without even a chance of Akihiko saving my ass. This. Sucks. So. Hard.

We walked to class together. As usual I barely paid attention to the lesson. I don't really think I learned anything today.

After the lesson is over I see Yukari yawning.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…" I had fallen asleep a few times but I wasn't going to tell her that. The door opened and Mitsuru (or rich girl or Ice Queen) not too sure what I should call her yet came in the room. As usual she was wearing those boots that made me wonder how the hell she walked in them and did she change when she was fighting Critters. Then again maybe it would hurt them to be hit with the heel.

"Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." and with that she walked away. What do I smell or something? You could have made some small talk Ice Queen.

"That was fast…"

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us."

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Yup Junpei, you and me both. Also why the hell was he eavesdropping in the first place? I guess it's a good thing Mitsuru left so fast.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her…She's just…N-Never mind. Let's go, Minako." I nodded. Though if Yukari thought she was fooling anyone with that I don't like her spiel…

**Iwatodai Strip Mall…**

Yukari and I decide to visit some of the shops around here. I grab a couple of manga and hid them best I could from Yukari. I really didn't want to be questioned on my genre choices.

"A-About earlier…It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" Sure Yukari Sure. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. "Oh, I'm talking about Mitsuru-senpai…" I had figured that much out. And it's not exactly helping your case that you bring it up, randomly at that, three hours later.

"…Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh! Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment." I can't help laughing.

"His voice is kind of creepy at times!"

"You know, last year he…" Yukari then began to go on about all the times Junpei had made perverted comments regarding her or other girls. While she sounds exasperated there's a hint of fondness in her tone I'm not going to tell her that though. While we're walking around I spot Duck Duck Burger. I hadn't had cheeseburger in forever so I shove her inside and order a meal. While I practically inhale my food she goes on about how she's doing in the archery club. We spend the rest of the day talking about teachers, class and other students. When the sun starts to set we head back to the dorm.

**Dormitory, 4th Floor, command room…**

It seems that Mitsuru and Akihiko are already here.

"Welcome back." at least it doesn't sound so rehearsed this time.

"We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce."

Huh? We have a freak already? Oh please let it be a hot guy please let it be a hot guy. Or maybe I'll be unlucky and it'll be another person like the chairman…nah they'd have introduced them by now. So yeah please be a hot guy.

"Huh?" Yukari mirrors my first reaction not too sure about my second though.

"…Hey, hurry up." Akihiko looks toward the door.

"Hold your horses…This is freakin' heavy."

…

…

Please don't tell me that's who I think it is…The door opens and it's Junpei and once again my hopes are cruelly dashed.

This…might not suck so much though.

Junpei laughs looking awfully proud of himself for some reason.

"Wazzup?"

"J-Junpei! Why are YOU here?" Yukari looks stunned not that I blame her.

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Great Akihiko we totally didn't know who he was. I'd assume he said that for Mitsuru's benefit but she already seems to know how Junpei is. I hope Akihiko's not one of those state the bloody obvious types.

"He's staying HERE! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently…" Akihiko seemed awfully happy for some reason. Oh wait he's the only guy in Freak Dorm. I guess if I was him I'd be happy too. Though does this mean Junpei can summon one of those Creatures- I mean Personas?

…that said I wonder what they're Persona look like. I summoned Orpheus. So apparently a doomed man in love who lost his lover to the underworld is a trait of my personality. I wonder what he represents? Perhaps the loss of my parents? Akihiko's voice continued but I was no longer listening.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junpei's exasperated remark caught my attention.

"Wait…you didn't fight those critters?"

"Critters?"

"She means Shadows." Yukari seemed curious herself.

"Nope. Didn't fight any."

"Did you see any?"

Junpei shook his head. "Nope just saw a lot of coffins."

My first time in Critter Time I saw a couple critters, or rather Shadows. Granted they weren't bigger than a bar of soap but just seeing them crawling made me run screaming. And the lucky bastard had someone to explain it to him. I had to wait the whole Critter Time out alone in a closet at the edge of six and the next day when I told my aunt she didn't believe me. It took nearly 3 months to get to the point that I didn't nearly have a heart attack when Critter Time occurred.

"I don't remember much, but…man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal…in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

Didn't happen to me. Instead I fall into a mini-coma for 10 days. Damn you Igor!

"I was okay, though."

"Heeey, don't feel bad!" Why would I feel bad about that? Sometimes Junpei doesn't make any sense. "It happens to all us Persona-users." Fantastic. So I was a greater freak than the rest of the freaks. Next thing you'll know I'll be appointed leader. "…But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." Considering I went though it for 10 years. I'm pretty sure I do know Junpei. "I bet you're stoked too, right! Havin' me join…" Uh…no Junpei when I requested a hot guy, you weren't at the top of my list…hell you weren't even on the bottom.

"It'd be nice to have a guy around too, wouldn't it?" I have got to start getting better luck. This sucks.

"Huh?" Yukari looked at him as though he were crazy. "Uh, y-yeah…" What's wrong with her?

"So anyway, glad to join the team, Minako." He's smiling and…damn it my heart skipped a beat! Damn him and that smile!

"Don't slow us down." I practically snarl it out. He smiles even brighter and laughs again. "No worries. Nothing's gonna happen to you as long as I'm around!"

This is not what I meant by hot guy for eye candy. And knowing the fact that I can't fight to save my bloody life he probably will end up saving me a couple of dozen times.

This sucks.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready…" Ready for what? Oh please don't let it involve fighting those things. Please…

Ikutsuki walked into the room. "Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to five. Therefore…starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus…? What's that? …Sounds like toothpaste." Heh seems I have more in common with Junpei than I thought.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" I haven't seen it either to be honest.

"Hm?"

"It's no surprise…since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki for once wasn't smiling in the least.

"The Dark Hour?" Yeah the time when all those caskets and critters show up. I still like my name better.

"Just like the Shadows…Interesting huh?" Akihiko struck me as one of those guys that loved fighting. Now it was even worse he was injured. I would have be marginally safer with someone who could actually fight the creatures than with a couple of newbs. "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest." …so since the things don't come to us often enough we're going to go into their _nest_! Are these people crazy? Of course they're crazy they have us shoot ourselves in the head with a gun, fake or not to summon some Persona creature! I wanna go home! I'm too young to die fighting some critters!

"Whoa…their nest, huh…?" and of course instead of being moderately sane and not wanting to go there Junpei instead sounds awed. Yeah let's see how "whoa" you are when those things tear up your legs. Wait…my legs….I had forgotten about them completely! But…Huh? There wasn't a scratch on them. They must have healed during my hospital stay. How? What? My legs …

….

…

Was it Igor?

…

…

Was it?

I'll ask him the next time I see him.

"But, Senpai…what about your injury?" He obviously won't be fighting. Last thing we need is someone whose more of a liability than I am on the front lines.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." and as usual Mitsuru with the answer.

"…Yeah, I know." Akihiko shot an annoyed glance at Mitsuru.

"Relax; I've got your backs." That's exactly what I'm concerned about Junpei.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

Wait a second…can Junpei even fight? I frown granted Yukari is in the archery club but I hadn't heard anything about her being any ace with a bow. So basically we have three newbs that either can't fight at all or can barely do so, two intermediates who can fight but one of them is out of commission. I guess Mitsuru's our last hope.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona…" Great.

**Gekkoukan High School, front gate…**

"This is it? THIS is the place?" Yeah why are we in front of the school of all places? "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes…It's almost midnight." This place better not turn into some spiraling tower of doom. Though due to anticipation or fear or maybe a bit of both we spent three minutes waiting in silence. This is agonizing it's like waiting to freaking die or something as soon as I open my mouth to begin some sort of conversation Critter Time kicks in and the school. Well…I really got to stop making requests.

"This is Tartarus-the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth…?" Junpei looked as baffled as I felt. Does this mean that damn thing had only one way out? Oh come on! "What are you talking about? What happened to our school?" It turned into a Labyrinth obviously Junpei.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." I wonder what would happen if we stayed there too long would we end up trapped there until the next Critter Time or would we end up somewhere on the school grounds?

"This is the "nest" you were talking about! But, why? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?"

Mitsuru was silent her eyes glancing away from Junpei for a brief moment.

"…You don't know, either?"

"…No." her voice sounded wistful. Didn't know my ass. What could be so bad that she refuses to tell us?

"I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari interrupted.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko had that smile on his face again. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it." I wonder why he sounds all excited he's not going in. "Exciting, isn't it?" Going into a critter haven when they already ripped my legs open? (Even if they healed perfectly somehow?) No. Not exciting at all. I want to go back the heck home where the biggest Critter I ever saw was the size of a textbook.

"There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour…"

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." and with cold efficiency Mitsuru shut him down. Ouch.

"I know…You don't have to remind me."

I looked at Tartarus again…the labyrinth seemed to reach to the stars. I always thought Labyrinths mainly went down not up. Oh whatever. I doubt typical labyrinths have critters running around in them either. We enter the first floor.

The first floor is vast and has a large set of stairs leading to a door with something like a clock around it. The roman numerals 1 - 12 decorate the golden circle. Large pillars with strange markings on them support the building. I'm tempted to see what happens if I touch one but I don't risk it.

"Whoa…It's just as cool on the inside…" I notice a strange device off to the right and clock like stand to the left of the stairway and further to the left…a blue door?

"But, it sure is creepy…" Is that door what I think it is?

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru as usual was calm. I wonder how she'd sound angry…

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Akihiko seemed to think we'd be pleased to hear this.

Wait…you THREE?

Ugh…this sucks.

"What! By ourselves?" Exactly, Yukari and I can understand Akihiko's all banged up, but why the hell can't Ice Queen come!

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Oh this sucks. Those Critters are going to tear us apart. Damn you Mitsuru…

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." I relaxed luckily Junpei was here and typically males were chosen to be the leader for once my luck was looking good. Akihiko looked the three of us over.

"For real?" And he's eager for the job even better! "…One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" and killed his chances by acting like an overeager puppy. Great job Stupei. Please pick Yukari or him please please please-

Akihiko grimaced he looked at me. Oh please no no no- "Minako, you're in charge."

…

…

…

This Sucks.

Maybe I should have locked Yukari in the damn dorm. At least this leadership spiel wouldn't have been an issue.

"Wha…? B-But she's a girl!" And you're an idiot, but that didn't stop you from thinking you could be leader. I glare at him.

"Well, she HAS fought them before…"

"Seriously?" Yes Stupei, and I got a nice, now non-existent, injury for my trouble…speaking of which I need to ask Creep-O about that. No sooner than I started walking towards the door did Akihiko speak.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two…" he took out his Evoker and held it to his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she can?" So my earsplitting screams from my head being ripped apart and my falling into a coma for 10 days counts as no difficulties? Alrighty then Akihiko.

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" …you haven't even seen a Critter yet Stupei.

"I think so." Yukari muttered. Yeah right, Yukari if you had I wouldn't be in this fucking position.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here." Akihiko put the gun back in his pocket. "Without your Persona, you're screwed."

"I'm aware of that."

Great. So I'm the only one who has summoned their Persona and I can't fight. This is just getting better and better isn't it?

"All right, let's head inside. Are you ready, Minako?" …Us my ass.

"Yeah sure whatever." I mutter dismissively.

He frowned at my unenthusiastic tone. Well tough shit. I'm going into Critter haven more than likely going to get a lot of nasty injuries because of my inability to fight while you sit on your ass here safe and cozy.

"Hey, I'll be right there behind you. C'mon let's go." Yukari gave me an encouraging smile but I decided to go to the blue door. As I headed for it. "What's the matter?" I ignored her; the velvet key was warming against my chest so I touched it no sooner than I had done so than did the door swing open. The key once again turned cold and I walked into the room. There was Igor with that smile on his face as usual. At least I didn't scream this time.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield you power. The tower that you are about to venture into. How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions." But I'm willing to bet my life you are. Why do I constantly feel like I'm being forced into a fate that I do not want? Between Critter Time which had something to do with my parent's death, Jailboy and this guy…I don't think I want to know how this story ends. I want to go back home and live as normal as I can.

"That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"I don't want to know." I shake my head in denial maybe, just maybe if I keep saying no everyone will leave me alone and I can just be normal again. Or as normal as I was before all this happened anyway.

"Please, you must understand…It is of the utmost importance." I don't want to understand! I don't want to be here! "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero…its empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed."

Wait what?

"I can summon multiple Personas?"

He nodded "Yes your ability truly is unique."

"Personas are facets of my personality right?" Another nod and that same smile. So basically he's cheerfully informing me I have a severe case of multiple personality disorder. That's just fantastic.

"And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp…But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. You power will grow accordingly…Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role…the manner in which I can best assist you." He was going to help me.

"Wait…Igor, I have another question."

"Feel free to ask."

"When I came here last…I had a serious injury on my legs…how did they heal so completely?"

He smiled at me. "That was you my dear."

"What?"

"Your power as I said takes many forms and you have many Personas within you. It is not inconceivable that one would act of its own accord to heal your wounds."

"But…Orpheus has no-"

"I never said it was Orpheus. All of your Personas exist deep within your subconscious but some are closer to your consciousness than others. I believe one such Persona healed you. However, it is not something that I would count on if I were you. It would cost an extremely vast amount of energy for a Persona to do such a thing and the desire to do so. Once it healed you the Persona more than likely was pushed into the very deepest parts of your Subconscious. I have no doubt you will find it again but it will take a time. The more serious the wounds the deeper the Persona will go. Like threatening injuries would result in the destruction of the Persona who healed you and of course said Persona would have to be powerful indeed to heal you in the first place."

So…one of these parts of me was kind enough to heal me? Even though the injury wasn't life threatening? Thank you…whatever Persona you are…thank you for healing me. I don't notice that tears are coming from my eyes until Igor offers me a handkerchief. Though…I could be healed from fatal wounds at the cost of my Persona's life? …I hope that won't ever become necessary.

"I-"

"You need not understand that fully now. But one day you will." I nodded wiping the last few tears away. "Ah, but before I forget…Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room…? Tell me…When you think of this person, what do you see?"

A hot guy?

"Is it a man?" Please oh please just this once-

"I see…Then let's bring him out for a proper introduction." Out of one of the secondary doors in the room a man with white hair in a blue station attunement like uniform stepped out. His skin was pale and his eyes a golden color. He was hot. Finally some bloody luck! At least I have something to look forward to know other than those Critters tearing me to bits!

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo."

Mmm. Theo. I gape at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Hi Theo."

He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" even his voice was sexy.

"My assistant will aid you as well." Creep-O's amusement came across clear in his voice but frankly I didn't care something had finally gone my way completely for once.

"Theo you have something to give her do you not?"

"Ah! Yes forgive me for forgetting master." He placed a woolen bag in my hands. "This bag is a magical item. You can place up to 99 of any item in there. It can hold infinite amounts of items but _only _99 of a specific item. Do you understand?"

I think so. I nod.

"Good." he gives me another brilliant smile. "Now if you want a specific item from this bag all you have to do is think the name of the item you want but it first must be placed in the bag for you get it out." obviously can't get something that isn't there. "I'll hope this will help you on your quest."

"Thanks…"

I turn to Igor who nods still smiling that creepy smile...

"Until we meet again…Farewell." I nod and leave the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari looks worried. I wonder what I look like to them while I'm in the Velvet Room.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie." Well that answers that question. They obviously can't see the door.

"Really Junpei? A Zombie?"

"That's what you pick to dwell on!" Got you off my case didn't it? Ah Junpei, Junpei. "Ohh, I get it. You're trying to yank my chain here. Don't worry, though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!" He had a long sword in his hand. I'm not sure what kind of sword it was only that the blade was much longer than my short sword.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's go." I nod and we walk up to the entrance.

**Inside Tartarus…**

As expected Critter Haven is creepier than I thought it would be. Everything was green there were random bloodstains on the ground and it was cold. This was just great.

"So, this is it, huh…?"

"I hope I don't get lost…" If you get lost Yukari that means we're all lost. I wonder if Mitsuru would have to come in here and get us in that case.

"Can you all hear me?" I nearly jump out of my skin. Mitsuru's voice is close as though she were standing among us.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?"

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

"Wait…Ya mean, you can see inside here?" Junpei, Yukari and I were all baffled.

"It's my Persona's ability." I guess they come in all types. "I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changed from day to day." Oh well isn't that fantastic. "That's why outside support is imperative.

Yukari's eyes widened in alarm. "Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better…"

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." Yeah do you fail to realize Mitsuru that a good 2/3 of us can't fight! UGH!

"Right!" And as usual Junpei's all cheerful.

"Got it." At least Yukari seems to realize the seriousness of the situation. "Why is she always like that…?"

…we get it Yukari you don't like her. Stop bringing it up.

"Now, see if you can eliminate all the Shadows wandering around on this floor."

"What? How many Shadows-"

"There's no need to worry. They're all relatively weak." Mitsuru said this dismissively as though I should know how to fight already. Hey Ice Queen we can't all afford whatever combat classes you've had. Ugh.

Weak compared to what? Sighing I nod.

"Hey Junpei what kind of sword is that anyways?"

"Oh this?" As usual Junpei looks pleased with himself. "It's a Katana. I can't wait to kick some Shadow ass!" More like get your ass kicked by some Shadows but whatever.

Luckily the first shadow we run into is on its own. So having no clue how to use the weapon I have I slash at the Shadow yeah…apparently I suck and catch nothing but air. I also feel myself hit the ground hard. So not only did I miss but I fell on my ass. Fantastic. The Shadow then charges at me to my guess on slicing to ribbons when I hear the loud blast of an Evoker. I look up and see that Junpei has summoned his Persona it appears to be some sort of humanoid bird creature. The Persona charges towards the Shadow and rips it to shreds with relative ease. No wonder Akihiko insisted we'd need our Personas our weapons had barely placed a dent in the Shadow. Though that might have something to do with the fact they aren't real than anything. Though…Junpei's Persona I wonder what its name is?

"Junpei…"

He was breathing heavily. "Yeah?" So summoning his Persona tires him out too.

"Do you know what your Persona's name is?" he frowns.

"I'm not too sure…"

Hm…so Persona don't bother introducing themselves huh.

[_He didn't bother to ask_]

I nearly jumped out of my skin. What the?

[_I am Orpheus human_]

Orpheus? As in the Persona I summoned nearly 2 weeks back Orpheus?

[_One and the same_]

You can talk to me?

[_Of course human I am you_]

Oh…that was unexpected. I gasp Yukari and Junpei turn to me. "Oh sorry was just thinking about something…how high do you think this tower goes?"

Yukari and Junpei frowned. "Anyways we should be going." as we walked we were lucky enough not to run into any more shadows. To fill the silence Junpei began going on about how cool it was to have a persona while Yukari sighed in exasperation.

So…Orpheus…do you know which Persona healed me?

[_Yes_]

Uh…could you tell me who it was?

Laughter. I scowl this Orpheus was playing games with me. [_Sorry human I did not mean to offend._]

Sure you didn't.

[_You question my honor?_] another chuckle. Great he could read my mind too. Fantastic.

Just tell me which Persona Orpheus! Ugh. This was getting annoying!

More laughter. [_I am sorry. I have been in darkness for so long that it is nice to be able to laugh again_]

Oh…I'm sorry.

[_You need not apologize. Though the Persona who healed you is called Messiah_]

Eh? Messiah? As in dying to save the world Messiah?

I can sense Orpheus nodding. Wait a second how can I sense my Persona nodding?

So which one is he?

[_Messiah is not limited to one specific sacrificial being. Messiah is the accumulation of all those who gave their lives to insure that the world continued_]

So…Messiah himself is more than one being. So why would he heal me?

[_I am you and you are I. Do not forget that. Messiah does not like to see anyone in pain so he healed you._]

But doing so-

[_He was aware of the risks but know that Messiah is one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Persona that you have within the sea of your unconsciousness. Healing that injury was nothing to him. Do not fear for him because he does not regret what he has done._]

Could…you tell him thank you for me?

[_Why do you not do it yourself? We all heard your thanks the first time but if you focus on a specific Persona you can have a conversation with them and only them._]

But can't you read my mind?

I sense Orpheus shaking his head. [_Wait…there are Shadows nearby-_]

Huh? What-?

"There's another Shadow directly ahead of you!" Mitsuru's voice once again comes to our aid. "Make sure it doesn't surprise you!"

Like you just did? Whatever. Junpei as usual, charges ahead.

There were three this time. Junpei's cleave attack didn't manage to one hit them anymore and the Shadow didn't fall even when Yukari and I landed blows. I guess I wasn't hitting it hard enough. The shadow charges at Yukari who was standing far too close to me and with a quick sweep of its razor sharp claws it gets both of us on our legs. Luckily unlike last time the wounds were much more shallow but it still stings.

"Shit!" I swear as I grab my now bleeding leg.

"I've successfully scanned the enemy! They are weak to the fire element!" and that helps me how Mitsuru? I can't exactly clap my hands and make fire.

[_I have a fire skill_]

Orpheus?

[_Summon me_]

"ORPHEUS!" Quickly I grab my evoker from my hip and shoot myself in the head now for the pain…any time now…huh? Instead of pain I'm feeling strong warmth enveloping me. Why isn't it painful like the first time?

[_I was summoned and I did not have to force myself out like Thanatos._ _We will have time to talk later when you are safe._]

Orpheus took the lyre of his back and strums it a beautiful note echoes in the air and the shadow that had swiped Yukari and I was fried to a crisp.

"That's it! One more time!"

Once again I summon Orpheus and the Shadow melted into a pile of goo. That's…gross. Orpheus chuckled.

[_Perhaps we should continue our conversation when you are not in any danger of being devoured by Shadows._]

Yeah…that might be a good idea. Messiah, thank you.

I feel another warm sensation and the scratches on my leg disappear. Huh? I thought he couldn't do that anymore?

I hear Orpheus' laughter. [_That was barely a scratch. Though I do think he got your message loud and clear._]

So what I have implausible healing powers now?

I sensed Orpheus shake his head. [_This healing ability is limited to you and only you. While you could eventually use it on yourself and your companions you are not yet at the skill level needed. You must go through many trials before you can use such a powerful ability at will._]

But…what Creep-O said…

[_It was all true. If Messiah tries to heal fatal wounds he will go deeper and deeper into your unconsciousness before finally ceasing to exist. However he will do it to not see your pain. So I warn you, be as careful as you can._]

I…understand. Messiah…I will not waste this gift you have given me. I feel more warmth spreading throughout me. Messiah…thank you. I hope one day…to become worthy of having you as my Persona.

[_Your friends need you now…You should go to them._] Messiah's voice rang full of power and wisdom before it quieted.

[_He's right…I shall talk to you soon. Do not forget to summon me if needed._]

Alright…Messiah…Orpheus. Goodbye for now. My mind quiets and I run over to Yukari. "Uh. It got me good."

Junpei takes out a small white bandage from his pocket.

"What's that?" I'm curious.

Junpei shrugs. "I found it while we were walking around." and slams it on Yukari's injuries. It disappears and the small scratch is gone. He laughs. "I guess it works."

"STUPEI! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh calm down Yuka-tan! I was sure it wasn't going to hurt you!"

"And how did you know that!"

"Well…I sort-of-"

"What!"

As the two of them continue bickering I shake my head. "You have any more of those things Junpei."

"Yup. Here." He gives them to me. What would I call these things anyway? I throw them in the bag and the word Medicine appears in my mind. Okay then. I guess that's the name? This just gets weirder and weirder. I close the bag and it disappears. My eyes nearly bug out of my head. Where the hell did it go? It's back in my hands again…okay…I close the bag again and it disappears. At least I don't have to lug it around.

"What the?" Yukari is staring at my hands Junpei is looking a little stunned to. Oh great. Now I'm going to have to explain this.

"What kind of bag is that?" A magical bag of holding, Junpei. I shrug. "I just found it."

Yukari sighs shaking her head. "You two shouldn't grab things from around here and use them. They could be dangerous!"

"Well it wasn't so what's the harm?"

Another sigh.

"You guys should get moving on. I sense more shadows up ahead." Mitsuru sounds impatient. What the hell is she yapping for we're the ones stuck here. Yukari rolls her eyes and we get moving.

We get into another battle with the fire weak shadows however unlike the other two I don't seem to be able to one hit these. I hit each one but they manage to get hits on both Junpei and Yukari.

"ORPEHUS!" I summon Orpheus again and finish off one of them with another Fire Spell. Junpei swings that huge sword of his and…falls. At least I'm not the only one. Oh…both shadows promptly upon seeing his weakened stare start crawling towards him. "Stay away from him!" Damn! I hold the evoker up to my head and prepare to resummon Orpheus when I hear the shadow scream. Yukari apparently managed to hit it right in the eye. "Nice going Yukari!" However the other shadow manages to reach Junpei and rakes its claws down his chest before Junpei has a chance to swing that sword. Junpei looks dazed for a second before he screams as those screams echo in my ear; I don't think I'll ever forget the sound. The front of his chest had long claw marks and blood is freely flowing. His shirt is completely and utterly ruined. I hope it's one of those wounds that look a lot worse than it actually is. I blast the Shadow to oblivion with another fire spell.

"IO!" the sound of an evoker going off.

"Yukari?" Suddenly I see Yukari's Persona a young woman chained to what appears to be the inside of a cow's head. Moderately creepy but a bright light surrounds Junpei and the wounds on his chest start closing up thankfully.

"Junpei are you okay?" Yukari runs over to him. Junpei's hat had fallen to the ground and picking it up he smiles.

"I'm fine Yuka-tan! No worries!" He does look okay but that injury from a little while ago still concerned me. How could any magic heal someone so thoroughly? Also…too bad it couldn't heal his shirt.

[_The magic does not simply heal someone without a cost. Your friend's injury would have healed just fine given time. Therefore the cost was extremely slight. But if you were to attempt to heal him of a more serious wound there may come a time where the cost would simply be one you were unable to pay. No matter how much you wished it you simply could not accomplish it. There are also injuries that not even Messiah can heal for you. If your arm was to be cut off it would not re grow no matter how many Persona disappeared attempting to heal it. If your heartbeat stopped we could not restart it, if you were ever blinded we would be unable to give you sight. However if your heart was pierced by a weapon but had not stopped we could heal that injury however, those are usually the injuries that cause a Persona to completely vanish both from your consciousness and subconsciousness. Also he can buy a new shirt._]

So the limits of your ability are what would naturally heal given time?

[_Yes cuts and bruises will heal given enough time._]

What about something like a gash in the stomach?

[_It would depend on if that gash punctured any vital organs and how damaged they are if the organs haven't been completely destroyed we can rebuild them. With one exception, if your brain is ever damaged we cannot heal that. With anyone else we can't heal anything that would not heal on its own. Not safely anyway. Your experience level is too low to allow such a thing._]

So say if I got shot?

[_If it was in the head we could do nothing unless it completely missed the brain. If it was the heart or any other fatal area a Persona would be able to heal you at the cost of vanishing completely_] But…my legs would have been scabbed up…I don't have that.

I could feel Orpheus' nod. [_There are differences of course but for the most part anything can be healed by magic. However for the most part gunshot wounds and missing limbs cannot be healed. However I am only referring to others healing you or you healing others thanks to Messiah's regenerative ability many injuries which maybe fatal to others might not be so for you. Though you still cannot re grow limbs._]

I felt his amusement at the last line.

Yukari shook her head. "These Personas of ours are certainly powerful."

Junpei laughs. "Of course! Besides I promised I'd protect Minako."

Yukari rolls her eyes. "We should get going." I nod in agreement granted I'm sure Yukari just doesn't want another Mitsuru interruption so we go ahead and my eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

There are six of those fire-weak Shadows. However I'm the only one here who can use the fire element.

"You have to use their weaknesses against them!" Mitsuru sounded shocked. What she really thought the remaining shadows weren't going to jump us or something?

"ORPEHEUS!" I use as many fire spells as I can as quickly as I can but the Shadows still manage to overwhelm us Yukari is healing Junpei and I and fast as she can. Junpei is using his Persona's bird dive ability on the shadows. It manages to take two out with help from Yukari's arrows, Orpheus fire ability took out another two and the last two remaining shadows attack me in unison.

"Minako!" Junpei is too far from me when the first Shadow hits me unlike most of its leg happy attacking brethren it manages to grab my arm with a tug it pulls me down. The other Shadow raises its claws aiming at my face. I can only stare in fear as the claws come down.

"ARISATO!" Mitsuru actually sounds scared. The first Shadow that dragged me down runs its claws down my stomach. The pain…so much pain…I wait for the sensation of my eyes being ripped apart to come. I wonder why it hasn't hit me yet…is it savoring the moment? How…utterly creepy.

"HERMES!" there is a bellow and the Shadow inches away from my face begins screaming in agony. The smell of burning tar causes my nose to scrunch up at the disappearing Shadow.

"IO!" the Shadow that was clawing at my stomach is literally blow away by a huge wind.

Ugh. I attempt to sit up but I end up flopping back down. Ugh. This sucks. I'm not even going to look at my stomach the last thing I need to see is my stomach looking like ribbons. My shirt is probably ruined.

"Minako! Minako! Wake up!" Yukari runs over to me. I'm not asleep or unconscious Yukari…calm the hell down. That shrieking is annoying the hell out of me. "Damn it! I didn't have enough SP to completely heal her…"

Yukari is kneeling in front of me she's really pale. I feel something warm placed around my shoulders. It…Junpei's coat. Yup my shirt is definitely ruined. I'm surprised Junpei hasn't made a comment about it but looking at his face it's just as pale as Yukari's. I guess there's no time for those observations when someone's making a blood puddle. Though Junpei's shirt has a long trail of tears in it he doesn't seem too bothered.

"Arisato. Are you okay?" Mitsuru's sounds scared.

"Mmh…I got my ass kicked didn't I?"

"Arisato!" Mitsuru sounds shocked at my language but Junpei just laughs it's one of those laughs that isn't caused by amusement but rather at a feeling of intense relief.

"Yeah you did."

"Ugh. Well…are there more of those things?" I force myself to sit up despite the dizziness this time.

"No…this floor seems to be clear now. The Shadows were lying in ambush…it's not like them to be so intelligent. I am sorry; I truly thought you would be safest on this floor." While Yukari looked like she wanted to tear a new one into Mitsuru I shook my head slowly.

"Mitsuru-senpai. If you had known the Shadows were there you would have warned us." While she was an Ice Queen and conveniently withheld information none of her actions were in actual malice.

"But…if Mitsuru senpai's ability is sensing Shadows how did they hide from her?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mitsuru took a deep breath. "There are no more Shadows on this floor. You all should find a small green transporter on the floor it'll take you back to the entrance. Usually I'd say for you all to split up but after the ambush, it would best for all of you to stay close."

"Understood." Yukari stood up she looked down at me. "Can you walk? I've healed you as much as I can. Though…I could have sworn your injuries were worse before the Shadows disappeared."

Oh no. Messiah had to heal me again…which meant he probably went deeper into my subconsciousness. I'm sorry…

[_Do not worry. Messiah is fine. He is not angry with you. However there are two new Personas brought to the forefront of your consciousness thanks to your recent battles._]

I have new Personas?

[_You can summon them when needed Pixie is of the lovers Arcana and capable of healing small wounds. She wishes to lend her aid. Apsaras is of the Priestess Arcana she has ice abilities and she and I have a special healing combination ability that increases speed as well._]

Oh…

[_You need not worry about this now. The next time you enter this tower they will lend you their aid._]

I wouldn't be upset if I never had to enter this tower again.

Orpheus smiled but it had a bitter twinge to it. [_Neither would I…_]

Huh?

Orpheus didn't respond. I attempt to stand up but a wave of dizziness causes me to fall back down again but before I hit the ground Junpei manages to catch me. "Here. I said I'd protect you right! You can lean on me!" He flashes me his trademark "everything will be alright" smile there's a slight quiver to it, probably due to my earlier condition but all in all it still comforts me.

…I can't believe I just thought he had a trademark smile. Ugh. I'm not going to fall for Stupei of all people. I refuse! And I refuse to be comforted by his quiver smile!

I try to walk away but complete and utter exhaustion hits me. "Can you walk on your own Minako?" I shake my head he wraps his arm around my waist to support me and I throw my arm around his shoulder leaning on him as I walk. I half surprised he doesn't make any comment about it. After several moments I silence I speak up.

"Thanks Junpei…I guess I really shouldn't have been the leader huh?" Junpei surprisingly shakes his head.

"Nah. Watching you summon your Persona was a learning experience." As we walk towards the exit I spot a strange item on the ground.

"What's that? It…could be useful." Junpei looks at where I'm looking and Yukari runs and picks it up.

"Here Junpei. I can't use this." Junpei shakes his head. "I can't really hold it right now…"

"Place it in the bag." I open the bag and it looks quite funny with one arm around Junpei's neck and lo and behold the magic bag appears. Shrugging Yukari dumps it in there. Snuff Soul passes through my head. I shrug I'm too tired to bother making sense of any of this. We make it to the teleporter without further incident though the sound of us walking in silence throughout Tartarus sends chills down my spine. I felt like something powerful and dangerous was watching us. Only upon the green glow and us appearing at the foot of the stairs on the first floor does the chill disappear.

Mitsuru walks over to us looking me up and down in concern. "Ah…you've all made it back safely. Arisato…are you okay?"

"I'll live." barely, I add mentally.

She looks at Junpei and Yukari she frowns at the condition of Junpei's shirt Yukari luckily has no such problem with her clothing "I'll get Iori and Arisato some new clothing." I don't say anything if she wants to spend her money on me she can. "I hope you don't get discouraged because of today's incident. You completed your task, and that's something to be proud of." Never mind the fact that I nearly got my face clawed off I suppose.

"…I never knew I had that kinda power!" now that we were outside Yukari's and Junpei's worries seem to have eased. Good I don't think I could have dealt with them hovering over me. "But damn, I'm beat…"

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid Junpei."

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually…"

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily." She sure that wasn't because we mostly got our asses handed to us? "Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised…You all adapted to the ambush much better than I expected."

What she expected me to kick the bucket or something? I can't help the chill that ran down my spine. Had other SEES members died fighting Shadows? Granted no one had mentioned it but I had no doubt that Ikutsuki, Mitsuru and Akihiko had no problem leaving out vital information.

"At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko scoffed. Probably heard the disaster that was earlier. I'm surprised one of us isn't dead yet.

"Minako…I suggest you rest. We shouldn't come back to Tartarus until you're fully healed."

What…you'd think that dismal failure that just happened would make them reconsider me being leader but it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

I look at the Velvet Door originally I was going to go there after coming out to see what Igor meant but I was too exhausted. Granted I wasn't in pain but I just felt so…heavy. Besides I'd have to let go of Junpei and walk on my own despite the dizziness.

"We should get going."

As we were leaving I felt closer to all my teammates sure they weren't perfect but who was? I felt the power of my heart intensify, as if in reaction to the bond between us strengthening. I felt as though I received power from them. It was odd to say the least.

Seeing how tired both Yukari and Junpei looked I started forward. "I can't wait to climb into bed!"

Yukari nodded in agreement. With that we left Tartarus and I am still leaning on Junpei as we go. He doesn't seem to mind either despite being tired himself.

_4/22/09_

I ran into Akihiko at the school gates. "Morning. I didn't know that we were on the same train. But man…things have been real crazy these past couple days. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh…I'm fine. I just needed some rest."

He frowned probably not believing me. "You must be confused since you've just transferred here too."

"I'm all right." He gave me an impressed look.

"Wow, that's impressive. You're completely different from Junpei. On the other hand, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm going to die…" he suddenly gives me a strange look. "Hey, is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I could get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat? …No, never mind. The consequences wouldn't be worth it…" Heh I wish he would at least then I'd be slightly less liable to end up a Shadow scratching post.

Oh this is good it's an assembly. That means I can get some more sleep. But before I can close my eyes.

"Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D." Ra blasted curiosity kept me up.

Mitsuru thanks the speaker as she walks on stage.

"So, she did get elected." Yukari didn't seem overly happy about that…granted I didn't sense any blatant hostility but…"Well…I guess she IS the most popular girl in school." and there's the hostility so predictable Yukari.

"You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her…" What aura? Maybe I was missing something…"Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

Her family owns the school? No wonder she got elected president.

"I was trying to forget about that." Yukari sighs probably thinking the same thing I was.

Actually her ridiculously complicated speech that boiled down to: "Let's work together as hard as we can to make the world a better place." I was annoyed. What a colossal waste of good sleep time.

"Dang…That was freakin' amazing…Hey, did you understand what she was talking about."

"Of course I did!"

Junpei seemed shocked. "Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart…" …Stupei really does describe him well.

"Sure didn't sound like something' a high schooler would say…"

I don't think that's anything anyone would say except some politician or businessperson. They decorate their crap in fancy words so you're too busy aw'ing to notice anything else.

"If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off." True.

**Homeroom **

Its Ms. Toriumi's class today she's reading some poems and even though I want to sleep I force myself to stay awake.

Hm…I actually am learning something it's a good thing I didn't sleep.

**After school**

I wander around the school but there's nothing to do so as I'm leaving I bump into Junpei and decided to go to the dorm with him.

"Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!" I cringe her voice is grating on my ears already and she only said one sentence.

"Wait for us!"

As the girls surround Akihiko he groans in exasperation. You'd think they'd get hint from his obvious hostile body language but somehow it goes completely over their head.

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-senpai like that. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but…I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Duh what guy wouldn't be?"

I frown. I don't know what bothered me about that answer but something had. Akihiko choose this moment to notice us.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he walks over to us.

"Huh? Who, us!" Who else Junpei? Honestly…"I…guess so…?"

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

"T- The police station?" Junpei asks I can't help but wonder why there as well. "…Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?"

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. …Don't keep me waiting." he walks off.

"Awww…Why can't he be more friendly? Huh" Because your voice rapes his ears is why. And they chase after him despite the rejection. Good grief. If I ever became like that I'd gladly shoot myself.

"Man, how can he not know their names? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!"

I give Junpei a blank look.

"Oh…right. Well, I guess we gotta go…Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon."

**Paulownia Mall Police Station**

"Thank you, Sir." Akihiko is talking to some cop behind the reception table. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

The cop looks both of us over without saying anything.

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san…"

"R-Really! Sweet!" Typical Junpei celebrating before even knowing what he's been given.

Akihiko gave both me and Junpei 5000 yen. "You can't fight empty-handed so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections…but, these things still cost money.

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Officer Kurosawa has a very serious expression while he says that.

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." with that Akihiko leaves.

"I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." with that he shows us what he has on sale.

Actual weapons and not that fake crap I received from Yukari. I buy a new sword for myself and another sword for Junpei…I'll have to buy Yukari a new bow later. Hers are at least real at any rate. Junpei takes off in a huff afterwards. I'm tempted to tell him he's being childish and Ikutsuki didn't have to give him anything at all but I don't feel like arguing with him over it.

Healing Shop, Be Blue V…I see there's some part time job positions open. I go in and they hire me on the spot! I felt my memory improving as I crammed information about charm stones for my sales pitch. As time went on I managed to become more persuasive to the customers as well! I got 3500 yen for working so I can afford some new armor! It was getting darker and I went back to the dorm.

**Dorm 1st floor lounge**

As I entered the building Mitsuru once again welcomed me. "Perfect timing. I wanted to talk to you regarding our exploration of Tartarus," before I can speak she continues "while I'm fully aware that you may not be ready to go back for a day or so the fact remains you _must_ eventually go back. When the time comes simply speak to me and I shall make arrangements. Obviously if I'm not here you are not to go to Tartarus. You are also allowed to go out at night now. That said you should go ahead and rest." she turned away obviously dismissing me. My eye twitched. Yeah Yukari's hostility was making a lot more sense now. I turn around and walk right back to the Mall, Mitsuru pissed me off. As I stomp into the entrance I notice a familiar blue glow in the alley.

Could that be?

I go into the alley and sure enough there's the door to the Velvet Room.

What is it doing here of all places?

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room." It's Creep-O…rather Igor. "Well…I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Personas. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together…In other words; I shall merge them into a single Persona. The number of Personas you have buried within you is approximately 170..." What? I have 170 pieces of myself? …Yup I need some serious therapy. "We've never seen a visitor with this many possibilities before…If you establish Social Links, you may be able to create even stronger Personas, too. Heh heh heh…This should prove veeery interesting."

I can't help but be reminded of an evil scientist with that "very interesting."

"So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me. If you wish to learn about fusing Personas in more detail…Then talk to me so that I may give you some hints."

"Cards?"

"While Persona will emerge from the sea of your soul periodically every so often you will receive cards. These cards will depict Persona that you have in your consciousness. For other Persona that you receive merely from personal growth you merely want to take one of these blank cards. Picture the Persona in your mind and it should appear on the card."

He gestured to a box on the table with a flourish Theo picked it up and walked over to me. "Thank you Theo." he gives me a strange look before smiling.

I grab the blank cards and stand up. "Thanks Igor. See ya later Theo!" as I leave I hear Theo behind me.

"Well then…I look forward to your next visit." Huh. Actually sounds like he means it. I notice that Be Blue V is closed so I go to the shop next do Chagall Café…apparently they have a position open as well. Might as well. As a waitress they give me a cup of their signature Coffee during the break which supposedly makes you more charming. It's delicious and smells so good! I decided to balance an extra plate on my arms when serving the customers, the plate doesn't break I think I'm getting better at this! I got 2500 yen for working there.

_4/23/09_

I met Junpei by the gate. "Man, I'm so tired…coming to school's a job by itself. Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, I do feel a lot more satisfied, though." He looks exhausted. I was planning on going to Tartarus tonight but…I'll put it off until Friday.

"Yeah, I agree."

He brightens at that. "Having something' that only we can do…It just feels great." He yawns betraying his earlier fatigue. "Oh man, I'm getting teary eyed now…Goin' to class is a pain…The only thing I look forward to is after school. How will I kill time…?

**After school**

Junpei practically ran over to me after class had ended.

"Yo, mind hanging out with me after this? I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, Let's go!"

His treat? Oh he was going to regret that. "Sweet, let's go!"

"Alright, now you're talkin'."

**Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen**

It's crowded but we didn't have to wait long to get a seat.

"Umm…Alright! We'll have two specials!" Junpei is really eager to chow down.

"Sounds good."

"Well…I'm sure it'll be better than you're expecting." It didn't take long for the server to make our food. It smells soooo good. "C'mon try it." Eagerly I did in. Oh yes…just as good as it smells.

"This is delicious!"

Junpei laughs. "Good, right? Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time! Ahh, hot hot hot…" I smile in my bowl as he fans his tongue. "Man, this is great!" He's a noisy eater too. "Hey…Do you feel okay now? I was worried about what happened the other night…not to mention before that you were in the hospital. You seemed fine at school…but I was kind of worried."

"Is that why you invited me out?" I should have expected ulterior motives. Free food is never really free.

"Huh? Oh, um…Well, yeah! I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. In your case, you've got all the fighting stuff on top of that…" he frowns and I can tell he's recalling the other night. "I…don't' want something like that to happen again. You have any idea how afraid Yuka-tan and I were?"

"…" I look into my noodles. I was scared too. If Junpei and Yukari hadn't been able to summon their Personas then…I can't help but wrap my arm around my stomach. "You weren't the only ones afraid."

"…this…is getting a little too serious…" Junpei shook his head "Anyways, you're fine now right?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Then let's not worry about it! Besides I think you'll do just fine adapting to both fighting and a new school." He blushes a little and I can sense that he just wants me to be comfortable.

_Thou art I am I art thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana _

…Is this going to be a common occurrence? I hope not.

"Still…Girls and guys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good." he smirked. He just had to ruin a good, touching moment didn't he?

"Stop smirking like that yah pervert."

"Aww…I can't help it. Oh, but I don't drag love into my work." I roll my eyes. "Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!" laughing I continue eating my soup.

"Whatever Junpei!"

We talked for a little longer before heading back.

It was Thursday…I had decided not to go to Tartarus because Junpei still seemed down not to mention I wasn't going back into that hell hole without some decent equipment. I spent nearly all my money except for measly 1500 yen on armor and I couldn't even afford any for myself. Regardless…I wasn't going to be going to Tartarus until tomorrow. If I work tomorrow afternoon I should be able to buy myself some armor.

"You can sell me your old equipment you know…" I look up at Officer Kurosawa. "I won't ask what the weapons you're buying will be used for. But, I believe that you'll use them for the right reasons." Yukari and Junpei after coming from Tartarus had placed the armor (which had been ordinary clothing over their uniforms) to me I had placed it in the bag. Quickly I took Yukari's (Junpei's was completely ruined) out and gave it to Kurosawa. He gave me enough to buy the last piece of armor with more to spare.

"Thank you!"

"My pleasure." it was slight but he smiled. I left and went to the Pharmacy. I brought a couple of Revival Beads. Knowing my luck I'd need some and a few more medicines just in case. Now I was broke. Complete and utterly broke. I went back to the dorm and decided to study for the night. Tomorrow I'd reface Tartarus. Hopefully this time wouldn't be as disastrous.

* * *

_End Chapter 2_

Final Note: Also I'm not sure if I want her to join the Volleyball Team or the Tennis Team. I'm leaning more towards Tennis but I'd like to her others thoughts. Also I'm not religious so if I offended anyone with my use of Messiah being her guide I'm sorry. He's not supposed to represent any specific religious figure but rather the virtues of self-sacrifice, forgiveness and kindness. Things that the Female PC is slowly starting to develop. (I hope). Also Messiah is obviously the FMC's True Persona in this fic (other than Orpheus) I always thought the ending to the game made that clear.

I know it seems that she's a lot nicer to both Yukari and Junpei this chapter but that's mostly because they haven't really hit her patience quota. Not to mention saving someone's life nets you plenty of nice points.

Answering Reviews Time.

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : I feel your pain that's exactly how I felt at first. Every single FMC story involved her being either a ditz or an idiot. Granted my FMC is no action girl but frankly I always found it odd how the FMC/MC just starts off as awesome-sauce in the game. As to why Mitsuru and Akihiko still make her leader in this case is because mostly due to the alternatives (Yukari and Junpei) aren't much better. Yukari is still somewhat afraid of summoning her Persona and Junpei can be just a little bit too impulsive and hot-headed. Hopefully she'll have developed into a believable leader by the time Akihiko gets off the bench that he's willing to give her the reins. Also I'm so used to people thinking: From America = Mary Sue. I'm guilty of it at times myself.

Wait I found a few romance fics that don't have her being a moron but rather an ordinary girl. Those are vastly preferred.

Miki-san4u : Thank you for the support! I'm not too sure if FMCxJunpei is going to be one-sided or not at this point. I love Junpei but soo much of his good character development came from Chidori. More than likely it'll be one sided until July where it'll either fall apart or become an actual ship.


	3. Getting Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter 3: Getting into the Swing of Things

* * *

_4/24/09_

When I wake up in the morning I feel great! I feel faster, stronger, smarter! Oh I could so get used to feeling like this!

Walking to school this morning, I overhear that the athletic teams were going to be recruiting. I know that I probably should go as soon as possible, but I need to prepare for Tartarus tomorrow. I had the armor and the weapons ready. Granted, I wasn't able to afford any good accessories, but hopefully after this trip I could. The memory of Junpei's screams and Yukari's fear for me still echo inside my head. I'm not the bravest of people…or the smartest, nor prettiest but those two were my comrades, and I wasn't going to responsible for them getting themselves hurt on my account.

**Homeroom, After School**

While I'm walking out the door this red haired girl stops me."You're the transfer student everyone's talking about, right? The one who moved into the dorm where Akihiko-senpai lives?" …I hope this isn't one of his fan girls…"I've always wanted to talk to you."

"Um…no." I turn to walk away but she stops me. "Awwww. Don't say things like that. You don't have to tell me much…Just a few details about Akihiko-senpai will do. His favorite foods, his type of girl, how he spends his days of, and…I manage to escape from her grip and run out of the school as quickly as possible.

Note to self: Don't ever stop to talk to any female student you do not recognize. I manage to make it to Be Blue without another incident and get to work. Yes another 3500 Yen! I should be able to afford some magic boosting accessories to make Orpheus' fire spell stronger.

[_Did you forget about us talking?_]

Uh…

[_Never mind. It is probably best if you have a lot of free time when we have it. It will be on Sunday._]

Okay…

[_By the way the fire spell has a name. Agi._]

Agi…

Orpheus sighs before quieting once again. I feel a bit like a douche for forgetting now.

However I don't have much time to brood so I head to the Station originally I planned on buying a magic band but a Life Ring catches my eye. I have just enough to buy one with 2,000 yen leftover. I decide to equip it on myself seeing as how the Yukari usually stays a safe distance behind and the Shadows favor me over Junpei.

Dorm lounge 1st floor

The first thing I see is Yukari waving. "Have you joined any clubs?" I shake my head I was going to but I needed some cash. "Oh well they fill up quickly. By the way we should probably head to Tartarus tonight."

I nod. "I was planning on it. Here I brought you guys some new armor."

"Good! I could use the exercise. And thanks so the new equipment."

"SWEET!" Junpei takes the new weapon and armor I give him happily.

"Don't take it lightly Takeba remember what happened the last time you went there."

Yukari frowned. "I'm fully aware of what happened last time, Mitsuru." Her voice is sharp, and I can tell it's taking Yukari some effort not to say anything else.

The room feels like it dropped a few degrees. "Anyways, Mitsuru can we go?"

She nods and since everyone is already gathered we up and leave. With the exception of Akihiko who waves goodbye.

**Tartarus**

As we prepare once again to enter Tartarus Mitsuru stops us. "I found something out…a few floors up, there's a barricade preventing you from going any higher. I want you to reach that barricade. The tower seems to have a number of those interspersed amongst its floors. I know I told you that the layout changes each day, but these barriers seem to be in fixed locations. Therefore, I'd like you to try and reach the first barricade. But don't push yourself too hard. If you go back in from the entrance you'll be able to resume from the highest floor you previously reached. I'll give you these too, just in case." I'm not in the least bit surprised to find a bunch of medical supplies dropped in my lap. She also gives me some strange gems along with a strange black stone that is cold to the touch and has a strange glimmer. When I looked into it I swore I saw Orpheus and some other Persona form from the glitter but as soon as I blink its gone.

[_The female Persona is known as Apsaras. This stone will allow you to use the ability Cadenza without having to waste any magical energy. You can still use the ability without the stone of course but it will cost you a good portion of your magic._]

"If you find yourself in another situation like last time don't hesitate to use them. I'm counting on you." Probably didn't want to waste money on the inevitable hospital bill when the magic ran out.

Once we entered Tartarus Mitsuru told us she sensed a source of great power above us. It was somewhat far away but she wanted us to be aware. Fantastic. We managed to run into Two Cowardly Maya (the fire-weak Persona) and something new called a Muttering Tiara…thanks to Yukari and I being in great condition we dealt much more damage than we had yesterday we also took less damage and dodged more. I feel incredible right now. Yukari landed a fatal hit on one of the Maya's that survived and Junpei finished off the rest. I think I learned how to actually swing a sword as well.

"This feels a lot different from yesterday!" Yukari walked alongside me comfortably her bow held loosely in her hands. You know I'm tempted to ask where the hell her arrows come from because she's not wearing a quiver but what the hell I'll ask later.

"Hey at least we're not getting our-"

"There are five Shadows headed your way!" Mitsuru's voice sounded frantic. "Try to get away!" Probably remembering the catastrophe from before, not that I blame her.

"I think we can take 'em on!" I stare at Junpei. Has he lost his mind? I ended up nearly spilling my guts the last time this had happened.

"You know when you used that Fire spell how they fell down?"

"Yeah you're point?"

"Maybe you should use a fire spell on each one of them…when all of them are down we jump them!"

…

…

….

Now why the hell didn't he think of this yesterday and save us much grief?

And yeah…turns out those fake weapons were why we weren't doing any damn damage yesterday, unless we used our Personas. I hate Ikutsuki right now, his cheap ass could have gotten us killed!

As I cut down a Merciful Maya with a rather strong blow I can't help but frown. "Aren't these things stronger than what we were fighting yesterday?"

"Yeah." Yukari seemed as baffled as I was. One Shadow charged towards me and in unison Yukari and I hit it as hard as we possibly could, with a scream the Shadow disappeared in a gross pile of goo.

"We're…working together now." Yesterday we had been aiming at separate Shadows, the only time we had aimed at the same Shadow had been when the Shadow was attacking someone. Thus several Shadows would be alive but close to death. Now we all went after the same Shadow and didn't stop until it had died.

"Heh. Yuka-tan just doesn't want to admit that I'm the one saving the two of you." Junpei grabs his Evoker while speaking. "Persona!" the last Shadow was fried to a crisp. "Nice job Junpei." I give him a thumbs up.

The next time we ran into a group of Shadows that according to Mitsuru were "magic hands" I resist the urge to make a joke. "This should be easy enough!" I use my evoker and try to use Agi.

[_You will not be able to use that ability again, or any other magical ability until you have restored your SP_.]

What?

[_SP…or Spiritual Power is what is needed to power spells such as Agi._]

…

…

…

Oh this sucks. Fortunately for me upon seeing that I'm not a threat the magic hands turn to Yukari before they can snap those fingers of theirs.

"HERMES!" The quickly become common smell of Shadows being fried reaches my nose.

Orpheus chuckled. [_Those Snuff Souls you have are used for the restoration of SP_.]

I do the opening bag motion and reach inside. When my hand comes out clutched inside of it is indeed one of the Snuff Souls. It was a blue orb.

[_Just swallow it. It will cause no harm._]

Shrugging I swallow. By this point Junpei had used Agi on all 3 of the magic hands.

"HEY they're both down! Let's do this!" Yukari, Junpei and I charged, stomping on the Shadows, hitting them with our fists, our weapons, other Shadows, anything within reach.

By the time we were done all the Shadows were goo.

"Huh. That actually worked." Yukari seems somewhat stunned.

"Of course it worked! I came up with the idea after all!" with that Junpei smiles a little smugly.

We reach the fifth floor without incident. Mitsuru had warned us of a strong Shadow on this floor. True enough the floor seemed to have a different feel to it from the others. As we walk along we see this large green thing.

"Hey…doesn't that look like the transporter on the first floor?" I point at it.

"Do you mind examining that for me?" Mitsuru's voice again. Shrugging we walk over to it and I touch it hesitantly. Everything is engulfed in that bright green light again.

"I thought so. It seems those are transporters. They're probably dispersed throughout Tartarus. You can probably use them to go from one floor to another."

"That's awfully convenient for us…" Yukari looks at the transporter again.

"Regardless all of you should be careful there are three strong Shadows on the floor you just came from." I nod and the three of us go back to the fifth floor. As we walk down the path I hear the flutter of wings.

…These damn things can fly?

I manage to dodge the first attack and the birds shriek in anger. One of the birds beats its wings in frustration creating a strong wind at Yukari. She barely seems affected by it.

"ORPHEUS!" Orpheus smashes his lyre on one of the birds there's a crunch and the bird's right wing looks bent at an odd angle and screaming the bird plummets to the ground. What a lucky first hit! I decided not to use Agi because I had few enough SP as it was. Its still alive though and while its shrieking the other two birds turn to me. Oh shit.

"All of you be careful! I can't sense anything about these Shadows, other than their power and Arcana!"

Nice. Really useful, Mitsuru.

"HERMES!" Junpei's Persona attacks the fallen bird but its still alive if barely. The other two start nose-diving at me.

"Minako, duck!" I drop to the floor immediately and hear a screech behind me. Yukari got it in the chest and the bird retreats the second one though continues coming at me. Fortunately I had learned from the last time I fought these Shadows and grab my Evoker which I had kept clenched in my fist the whole time.

"ORPHEUS!" Orpheus smashes his Lyre into the one trying to attack me and throws it back into the nearest wall. "YUKARI, FINISH THE ONE ON THE GROUND OFF!" The third bird tries to move far too late, (not that it could get anywhere with that broken wing) but Yukari shoots the arrow before it can, with a scream it dissolves into Shadow Goo. Junpei runs after the first bird with the arrow in its chest and swings wildly. (We really need to get him some sword lessons. That thing is not a baseball bat). The bird however dodges, sending a strong blast of wind at him. I expect Junpei to throw it off like Yukari instead it sends him flying back into the wall with a sickening crunch. Ow. That must have hurt.

"JUNPEI!" I get up but before I can take two steps I feel claws at my back. If it hadn't been for the extra padding of my new shirt…the force of the blow sends me flying through the air and my Evoker unfortunately flies in the opposite direction. I hit the ground and roll coming to a stop next to Yukari. The bird lets out a cry of anger and starts beating its wings again the blast if obviously aimed at me but Yukari stands in front of me and the blast barely affects her. What is she strong against wind or something?

I remember those strange stones Mitsuru gave me. We were certainly in trouble and could use a bit of a boost. Orpheus said something about a cadenza stone? Cadenza stone, cadenza stone! I open my hand and there it is! Not know what else to do, I smash it on the ground and a bright blue green light appears with Orpheus and some blue female looking Persona inside of it. The female Persona…must be Apsaras. Apsaras summons some sort of clear pillar as she closes her hand into a fist the pillar shatters into clear shards. The temperature drops by a few degrees…was that ice? Orpheus strums his lyre and the shards flow around Junpei, Yukari, and I. feel faster and the slash on my back feels healed. Junpei is standing now as well Yukari loads her bow and fires off an arrow at the bird that had flew back up to attack me again. With a scream it hit the ground. Are they weak to her arrows?

[_Be quick. Cadenza gives you a momentary boost to speed. Use it wisely._]

"ORPHEUS!" Without a word he slams his lyre down the fallen bird which screams in rage.

"HERMES!" Junpei's Persona finishes it off with the nosedive attack.

The second bird used another of its wind blasts on Junpei thanks to the Cadenza speed boost he managed to get out of the way. "HERMES!" A fire blast…which it absorbed? The bird cawed triumphantly.

"DO NOT USE FIRE!"

No shit Stupei. The damn thing was fully healed now. Granted, it was an accident but still, what the fuck! Yukari loaded another arrow but the bird dove at her in anger, Yukari jumped right dodging the birds' claws causing her arrow to fall uselessly to the ground.

"ORPHEUS!" The lyre hit the bird again it shrieked and hit me with the wind attack. I was thrown back but nowhere near as far as Junpei had been. So Junpei's weak to wind? We have weaknesses? This is bullshit!

[_Everyone has weaknesses, including you._]

I know that! But the why the hell does his weakness have to be wind of all things!

The bird started beating its wings again and Yukari fires another arrow thanks to the blasted wind the arrow is blasted off course and lands harmlessly elsewhere. The bird turns to Junpei who is badly wounded. Shit. I wasn't paying attention!

"PIXIE!" I don't know why I said her but according to Orpheus she'd help me and I had already seen Apsaras. Pixie was a small female fairy.

[_Hello!_]

Please help Junpei!

[_Of course!_]

Her voice was bubbly and cheerful. The familiar glow surrounded Junpei and his wounds were mostly healed. Another blast of wind and Junpei is once again thrown into the wall. Today is just not his day. He falls down and is breathing heavily with a triumphant cry the bird prepare for a final blast when Yukari's arrow hits it. As usual the bird crashes to the ground. Which is really odd. I could see why the ones hit in the wings fall but this one was hit in the lower leg. Oh well. Better for me!

"Let's go for it! All out attack!" My voice shocks me a little with the authority in it, but instead of dwelling on it, Yukari and I jump the bird and beat the mess out of it. The bird is alive but barely when we're done and Yukari finishes it off with an arrow to the chest. Thus with a pitiful wail it dissolves into Shadow Goo. No sooner does it dissolve than does Pixie fly over to Junpei.

"DIA!" she cries it out about 2 times before she's done. Junpei doesn't stand though but remains slumped where he is. The poor guy is probably catching his breath. Crashing into that wall so many times must have hurt.

"Ugh. This…is ridiculous. How many times are we going to need to patch each other up in here." Yukari frowned as she knelt by Junpei's side. Mitsuru's voice was suspiciously silent.

[_I hope I was helpful!_]

Ah…Pixie. Thank you!

[_My pleasure! Take this! It'll teach another Persona how to use "Dia!"_]

A strange blue card appeared in my hand and with that I didn't sense Pixie anymore.

"Until we're finally good enough not to need any patching up I suppose." I mutter. It seems, following more than one conversation at once is rapidly becoming one of my new skills. Junpei's new armor seems fine granted it's just a padded shirt but it should have cushioned some of the blows. "Can you stand Junpei?"

He stands up slowly nodding. "Yeah…"

"Can you continue?" I wanted to reach that blockade so we didn't have to come back to this hell hole for a while. Junpei nods so I turn to Yukari. "Can you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Most of their attacks barely hurt me."

"Okay…so let's get going." As we start heading towards the stairs Junpei takes off running. What? Where the hell does he get all that energy from? He could barely walk a moment ago!

"Junpei wait up!" Yukari runs after him with a sigh I take off as well. He's kneeling over something. Is it a box? He opens it up and there's Masks inside. They're beautiful and are a golden color. There are three of them.

"You think these might be valuable?" Junpei held the box out to me.

"Maybe we can ask Office Kurosawa." I summon the bag and Junpei dumps the mask in them. There's a chain of beads lying next to the box. "What are those for?" The beads seem to change colors and glisten.

"I don't know but let's keep it just in case." Yukari throws the beads into the bag. Huh. Whatever happened to leave the stuff you see in Tartarus alone? Oh whatever.

"Let's get moving. I don't want to be in here longer than necessary." Junpei nodded.

On the next floor Mitsuru informed us that the Shadows had changed. Which…was worrying. Turns out a good portion of them were weak to ice. Apsaras, one of my newer Personas had a ice move. So all was well. Until I found out the hard way that Apsaras was weak to slashing attacks, then all was well when I learned how to properly utilize the three Personas I now had.

We reached the 10th floor without major incident. Orpheus finally gave me his Agi card and Apsaras her Bufu one. Mitsuru had warned us that we were getting closer to another strong presence beforehand.

"There are three strong enemies on this floor." Mitsuru's voice was matter of fact.

"Again? Are you kidding me?" Junpei sighed. "I hope I don't have to deal with being blow around again." We activated the transporter and went back to the first floor. I never did see what that clock was for. I walk over to it.

For healing please insert 957 yen. What? This thing was going to charge me? I have 7042 yen so what the hell. I place 957 yen. No sooner had I than did I feel fully restored. Wow. That's…useful.

Though the hell does it charge me? What the hell does it need money for?

Deciding that it doesn't matter I take the transporter back up to the 10th floor. "You guys sure you want to do this today?"

"We have to do it anyway so it might as well be now." Junpei walks away as he's speaking, leaving me and Yukari to trade exasperated glances as we follow him.

There are three of the magic hand things. They're just bigger than normal as well as being…pink for whatever reason. Ugh. Recalling my luck from earlier I switch my main Persona to Orpheus.

"ORPHEUS!" He slams his lyre down. YES! THESE BASTARDS ARE WEAK TO IT! I can't help but do an inner mental gig. After all those bastards are down we use an all out attack, which isn't as effective as I hoped it would be.

They use some ability that prevents Junpei and I from using my Persona and knock Yukari out. Good thing I bought those Revival Beads! No sooner than she had stood up, than those bastard use Zio on her twice and knock her unconscious a second time. I revive her once more and one of the hands uses Bufu on me. Luckily the ailment stopping me from using my Personas wears off, I grab another Cadenza stone and use it quickly. Yukari and Junpei were both in critical condition due to the almost non-stop magical attacks of these stupid pink magic hands. After we were alls somewhat healed I quickly use Bash on all the hands and we all participate in the all out attack. These bastards are still standing! One of the magic hands uses Bufu again, which due to our increased agility Yukari manages to dodge.

No sooner is the last hand is in Critical condition, than does the blasted thing uses some group version of the wind spell! Junpei and I take major damage, (Junpei more than me of course) Yukari heals me and then Junpei but the stupid hands won't stop. It uses the group wind spell another time nearly knocking out Junpei (again), swearing I grab my evoker. This shit is getting ridiculous. The second one turns to Yukari but it's slower than the other, it must be closer to death. There's my target.

"ORPHEUS!" Another bash attack takes out the second one before it can use whatever it was planning on. Fantastic. Now there's only one left. I hit it twice with Bash to cripple it while its one the ground. Junpei finishes it off.

"…good grief. Why do they have to come in packs?" I look down at the 3 yellow gems left after the Shadow Goo vanished into the ground shrugging I throw them in the bag. Junpei finds another box this time with two Chewing Souls and as usual we throw it into the bag. We take the transporter back to the first floor.

"Good job." Mitsuru seems pleased. "I wasn't expecting you to take them on so soon."

"Uh…thanks?" I run to the clock and notice it only costs 305 yen to heal now. The price varies? Oh well this is better for me. I pay the clock and we go back up to the 10th floor.

On the 11th floor Mitsuru suggests we split up for more experience. HAHAHAHAHA Hell no, what is she crazy? We come close enough to dying when we're together.

Though I wonder if they're be one of those strong Shadows every 5 floors? That would get really annoying really quickly. I see a yellow chest. Inside of it is a mirror. I turn it around and see the words Magic Mirror engraved on the back. What the hell? Shrugging I throw in the bag. Surprisingly it doesn't break.

On the 13th floor I received a new Persona when some freaky cards showed up in my mind. It was an female blond haired angel…in bondage wear. I really don't want to know why the hell she is a trait of my Personality. She does have the wind spell, I mean Garu. Yukari had learned it earlier but she rarely needed to use it except on those giant beetle things that were weak to it.

On the 14th floor, instead of the 15th (lucky lucky me. I need to learn how to shut it) there was a stronger than usual Shadow. But thankfully it was only one! Finally! We didn't have to worry about more than one! Though Mitsuru's its relatively strong so be cautious worries me. Especially considering what she thought was relatively weak.

We used the transporter and I check the clock again healing is now 763 yen. Aw…its more expensive now. Healing we went back up to the 14th floor.

…The damn Shadow takes up nearly the whole hallway so there's nowhere to dodge. It has these sort of spears that rotate for arms and has some freaky wheels that have like three legs on the wheel each. It's hard to describe but…it's just weird.

"You can win…I'm certain of it."

Gee. Thanks for that Mitsuru.

I try my lucky bash and…OW! The damn thing reflected that at me! Shit Orpheus hits hard! Junpei wincing throws a medicine at me and the damn thing uses some group electricity spell that nearly takes me out I feel like I'm hanging to life by a thread. Yukari is knocked completely unconscious by the spell and frantically Junpei summons the bag and throws a revival bead at her. She stands up not in the best of conditions but standing and fires an arrow which is completely ineffective even though it's a direct hit. I switch Personas to Angel. Another blow like that and in our condition we'd all be dead.

"JUNPEI! USE THE MAGIC MIRROR!" I don't know what the hell it does but if I'm lucky it'll do as what the name says and reflect it. Knowing our luck the damn thing won't be affected by it but hell at least it won't hit us. Junpei nods and takes out a silvery disc object as he throws it in the air I feel a shield surround me. The Shadow laughs and uses some spell on itself that makes it glow a orange color.

"Be careful guys! It's stronger now!"

Oh that's just fantastic.

It uses that damn group electricity spell again. Expecting the magic to simply be ignored, I was shocked when each zap rebounds off our shields and hits the Shadow. YES! MAGIC MIRRORS ARE AWESOME! The Shadow screams as its extra strong spell hits it 3 times in a row for massive damage. It slumps to the ground practically crippled and Junpei and Yukari use their elemental skills on it. I finish it off with a Garu spell.

"That was impressive! Well done!" Mitsuru sounds surprised.

Ha-ha. I burst out laughing in relief. If it hadn't been for that magic mirror and the life ring I was wearing. Ha-ha.

"Whoa…if you hadn't told me to use that magic mirror we'd be…" Junpei trailed off the Shadow as usual had dissolved into Goo.

"…" Yukari was stunned as well. Then again she had fallen unconscious around three times today.

"Hey…are you guys willing to keep going?" I practically beam at the two of them. Nothing, nothing is quite so good as being alive.

"Huh?" Yukari frowned. "You sure we should? Maybe we should take a break-"

"Oh come on Yuka-tan!" Junpei smirked. "You telling me you can't continue?"

"Oh fine. Let's go. If there's another of those powerful Shadows though, I'm going back to the dorm."

"Alright." As we walk towards the staircase Yukari finds two more boxes. One has a strange vial and the other looks a bit like the Snuff Soul but brighter. I throw both of them into the bag and the words. 'Balm of Life' and 'Soma' appear to me. "Alright let's get going!"

On the 15th floor Mitsuru contacts us. "The structure of the next floor seems to be different. See what you can find out."

Alrighty then. Turns out the next floor is a dead end. I see a staircase but its surrounded by some weird green barrier.

"Oh so it's a dead end then. You should come back." Luckily there was a transporter on that floor. So we warp out of there. "Since you all can't go any higher you should rest." Good. This meant for at least a while she couldn't nag us about Tartarus. I do feel a lot stronger than from when we originally came here. "You all should be proud. You have improved immensely."

"Thanks." I say awkwardly. Especially considering our last battle had more to do with luck than anything.

Junpei as usual smiles that smile of his. "What can I say? I'm a natural!"

Yukari shakes her head at him but she looks exhausted. She probably needs to get a lot of rest. We head back to the dorm laughing over the battle with the Shadow on the 14th floor.

I guess my luck isn't quite so bad.

_4/25/09_

When I wake up I feel like complete and utter shit. Such a difference from the high of yesterday. I suppose that's what I get for staying in Tartarus so long. As I was heading towards class I overhear a rumor about a bookstore opening in the Strip Mall Yukari took me to. I might go there today.

**After School**

I head for the Mall first though. I want to see how much those masks are worth so I quickly enter the Police Station. I have 10,588 yen…I toy with the idea of buying Yukari a better bow but decide against it. We're not going into Tartarus anytime soon. I do buy her a spirit ring though. Her running out of SP to heal Junpei and I was not fun. I bought Junpei a life ring as well. I end up selling the junk weapons I found in Tartarus those masks end up worth 12,000 yen together though.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

There's an old man and woman behind the counter.

"…Welcome." The old man is holding some sort of pipe. "What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel…!" Huh?

The old woman interrupts. "…Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here." No shit. That old man with you though is probably going senile.

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there…"

The what?

"Persimmon tree?"

"Do you think I'm making this up?…I'm serious!" I never said you were making anything up old man. Just asked what Permission tree. Ugh. Why the hell are people so damn defensive?

The old man continued. "It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school. "

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man." the old woman sighed in exasperation. At least one half of that duo had some sense. "…Just ignore him."

"Bye." I leave the shop fully intending to do what the old woman had suggested but the old man's words were stuck in my head. I turn and head back to school. I'm too tired for this shit.

**Gekkoukan High School, front gate**

I look around but don't see anything other than those trees with the pink flowers. I doubt that's what they meant. So I walk around and decide to go out the corridor. There's a female student standing next to a tree.

"Why are you standing here?"

"Huh? Oh…that tree seems special for some reason. I wonder why its there. Does it commemorate something?" There were plenty of trees around but it was directly in front of the stairs I had exited. There was a leaf on the ground…I pick it up and place it in my pocket. I hope this is the right tree. It's the smallest one there but still…

**Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

The old man and woman are still here.

"…Welcome to Bookworms." now why didn't you say that the first time old guy. He looks down at my hand. "Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand…" I go ahead and show it to him it is why I came back after all. "Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves…Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

Obviously. If I just wanted books I'd have gotten them the first time I was here.

"Yes, I did."

"I knew it! I knew right from the start that you're a kind young lady!" …what? He continues showering me with praise. "I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far…That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, "stumpy," "tree stump." Catch my drift?"

I guess no one told this old man he wasn't supposed to explain the joke…

"Very clever, dear." the old woman looks amused at least.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi. If you don't mind, would you tell us your name."

"Minako Arisato."

"Ah. Then, we'll call you Minako-chan from now on!"

What's that really informal?

DAMN MY AUNT WASTING MY TIME ON THOSE STUPID LESSONS!

The old couple seems really happy that I told them about the tree. I feel strange…the exact same way I did when talking to Junpei and when I first was accepted into SEES.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shall be blessed when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana_

…I knew it. I look out the window. The sun is starting to set.

"We're open every day except Monday." Mitsuko tells me. "Come visit us if you get bored."

"Thank you. I'll see both of you later." I leave quickly and head back to the dorm. Stupid…crazy voices telling me I have established bonds with people.

**Dorm 1st floor lounge**

"…Where have you been?" I turn and see Akihiko eating something on the couch. Uh…why does he care? "…Y'know, you better be training while I'm out. If anything happens it'll be you guys who have to deal with it." Mitsuru obviously didn't tell him anything about last night. Whatever it's not any of his business.

Recalling my promise to Orpheus to talk to him tomorrow I decide to go to the arcade tonight. It's not like I have anything better to do. Granted I'm tired but I'm even more bored. I still haven't unpacked all my clothes yet. I head over to Game Panic I decided to play the Quiz Game. I learned a little from it oddly enough.

_4/26/09_

**Early Morning my Bedroom**

I'm still tired. Ugh.

Orpheus? You said you wanted to talk to me?

[_Yes. I was going to tell you about the differences between a Persona that's summoned and one that's forced out. Thanatos was that Persona that emerged from the sea of your soul forcibly. I came voluntarily._]

I forced him out?

[_I am not completely sure. But he was forced out and that is why it was so painful._]

Messiah shouldn't be able to talk to me according to Igor. Why can he?

[_If I told you at this point…you would not understand. The answer will only make sense when you figure it out for yourself._]

…Oh come on!

[_I am sorry but telling you would do far more harm than good._]

Fine is there anything else that you can tell me?

[_Lilim wants to be released_.] there was a trace of amusement in his tone.

Lilim?

[_She is quite the powerful Persona and would be a great help to you. You should go see Igor about fusing your Personas._]

But…won't the ones I fuse disappear?

[_Of course not. They would simply retreat into your subconsciousness. You would no longer be able to use them in battle but they certainly would not simply vanish. You might find that to be an inconvenience in a while._]

Why so?

[_Let's just say…some of the other Persona are rather…interesting._]

…oh great. I have crazy Persona don't I?

A chuckle was my own response.

Is there anything else you're willing to tell me?

[_It may not seem as such but Igor is there only to help you. He's not manipulating you and when the time comes the destiny you have will be one of your own choosing._]

My own choosing?

[_I leave you with a bit of advice though. Live…live happily.] Orpheus' voice was heavy with sorrow. [Love with all of your heart and try to live without regrets. If you love someone tell them so…do not fear their reaction. Just…be happy._]

Wait what is that supposed to mean? Orpheus? Orpheus! He was gone. What kind of message was that?

I sit up and yawn. I'm still tired. I'm tempted to climb back into bed but I need more money I wasn't sure when I would need to buy more equipment. Also…Lilim huh? I'll head to the Velvet Room first. Apparently I could make Lilim by fusing Angel, Pixie and Orpheus.

She looked down at me. "It's about time! Hmph!" She was wearing some weird one piece bodysuit that left her arms and legs bare. Plus she had a forked tail. I guess she's the devilish part of me. She giggled with glee and beat her wings flying around the Velvet Room. Did Theo just chuckle? Anyways after leaving the Velvet Room I give her the cards Apsaras had gave me.

[_This is perfect! I feel so powerful!_] Her laughter was just a wee bit on the evil side.

Still she did seem stronger than the others, with that done I headed to Port Island Station to work at the Movie Theater. I felt a bit smarter for learning various aspects of the movies and braver afterward saying a couple of rather embarrassing titles over the loudspeaker not to mention I got paid a nice 5,000 yen.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge**

"S'up dude!" Junpei waved to me he still looked tired…so did Yukari. I hadn't gotten any rest either. Still…I wonder if I can play that quiz game again. I left the dorm and went to Game Panic, if push came to shove I could sleep in class tomorrow.

Aw…it's not working today. So I guess I'll just play Lucky Fortune. I felt as though Lilim had grown stronger. This is odd…how does playing a game affect how strong my Persona is? Mulling it over I head back to the dorm and go to bed.

_4/27/09_

I feel somewhat better but I'm still tired.

Apparently we're having an assembly! Perfect for a nap! Apparently it was because the Principle was jealous of Mitsuru's speech. Ugh. How dumb can you be? What is he 10? Hating on someone else's speech.

As Yukari and Junpei discussed the reason for the assembly I feel asleep.

"Wait a minute…Doesn't this remind you of Mitsuru-senpai's speech?" Oh come on Yukari! Why the hell would you wake me up to tell me that?

"Yeah…you're right…What's up with that!" Junpei shook his head. Obviously he ripped off her speech to try and make himself look better. Though I'm too sleepy, to bother pointing that out to them, so instead I close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Homeroom, Lunchtime**

For some reason Mitsuru approached me during lunch. "Arisato…I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you." Oh no. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Tartarus.

"What kind of request?" If I'm going to be in danger of life and limb I want to know it now.

"I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Au revoir." What the hell is with her inserting random French in her sentences? Shit like that is annoying. We get it you can speak more than one language. So can I!

Fortunately class is over quickly and I even answered all the questions the teacher asked me correctly. Sadly as a result, the class is whispering about me again. Don't these fools have anything better to do?

**Homeroom, After School**

"I apologize for making you wait. To make a long story short, I want you to join Student Council." …I just transferred here. Wouldn't this be better for someone who actually went to this school for a while?

"Sounds like a lot of work…"

"Well, it's not like you'd have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

"Why me?"

"…Because of your leadership ability." HAHAHAHAHAHA she's joking right? I notice she's not smiling in the least. She's serious? The only thing I manage to do is not get myself killed. That's not any leadership ability.

"Being President is very time-consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency." unless she thinks we'll be needing blind luck any time soon I don't think I'm the one for this job. "You understand my situation…I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader." I wonder if she completely forgot the disaster that happened not even a week ago.

"If you say so…"

"I knew I could count on you." she seems awfully pleased. "…I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor." …oh that's why. She was going to force me into it anyways. Damn it. I should have said no. "But, you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. Go speak to Ms. Toriumi. I'm sorry I made the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in. Please go to the Faculty Office, Arisato. I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room." as she turns and leaves I'm tempted to go back to the dorm.

…

…

This sucks.

**Gekkoukan High School, Faculty Office…**

Ms. Toriumi turns to me when I come on. "Oh, Minako. Can I help you?"

"About Student Council…" which that Ice Queen signed me up for without my damn permission-

"Oh, yes. I heard from Mitsuru. All you need to do is read this and sign here."

With a sigh I sign the damn paper without reading it. Damn you Mitsuru.

"Minako Arisato…Alright, then." What you didn't know my name or something? "Leave the rest to me. Good luck in Student Council." Joy.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

"Everyone, this is Minako Arisato. She'll be joining us in Student Council." not of my own free will you pushy -

"Minako-kun, huh…" Some kid with grey hair he same color as the uniform is seizing me up. He's decent looking I guess but the look on his face is kind of off-putting.

"I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

Another girl with long brown hair and glasses waves awkwardly. "I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um…I'm still learning the ropes, so…please be patient with me, Minako-san."

O-Kay…

"Nice to meet you all." It's all I can do not to grit my teeth together. Damn you Mitsuru! I hate introducing myself in front of groups of people.

Hidetoshi gives me another look from head to toe. I'm tempted to kick him in the shin but I doubt Mitsuru would have the best reaction to that. "…You must be talented if the President hand-picked you." ugh. So it begins, the ridiculous expectations, the disappointment when I don't fit into whatever image you have of me, the whispering behind my back, along with a whole bunch of unnecessary drama. Uh. Why oh why did I not run away the second I heard Mitsuru's boots outside the door. "Nice to meet you." As everyone introduces themselves to me and gets to know each other I can't help but hope no one here is some brand of crazy and that I'll get along with them.

_Thou art I and I am though_

_Though hast established a new bond_

_Thou shall be blessed when thou chooseth to make Personas of the Emperor Arcana_

And yet again the voice tells me I have a new social link. I guess Mitsuru's good for something after all.

"…Today, we'll just do introductions. It'll be your job to help us, Arisato. From now on, you have my permission to enter the Student council Room whenever you need to. That includes after school, too. The Student Council meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We don't meet on days before tests. Thank you, Arisato, for joining us today." Not a lot of work my _ass_.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge.**

Junpei greets me again. "Yo! I heard Mitsuru-senpai asked you to join Student Council!" …I'm not even going to bother on who the hell told him that. "Mitsuru-senpai, are you sure you wanna let a girl who's just transferred in?" Exactly what I was wondering Junpei.

"I need some assistance, that's all. I won't let the responsibilities stack up too high." Yeah let's see your definition of too high before you make that promise Mitsuru. "Why, are you interested in helping too, Iori?"

"Oh, uhhh…I'll pass. But, thanks for the offer." Nice backpedaling Stupei.

As I walk past Akihiko he calls to me. "So, I heart Mitsuru asked you to join Student Council. Sorry if it felt like you were forced to join…" Felt huh? There was no felt about it Akihiko. "But any help you could give her would be appreciated…"

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks." he gives me a smile.

Damn it! Why does practically every guy I meet in this town have to have such a damn nice smile!

I decide to head back to the Game Panic. I wonder who made games that could affect Personas. I decide to play Print Club. Yes! My photo is perfect!

_4/28/09_

I feel good today. Not the high feeling from a few days ago, but not that complete and utter exhaustion either.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Mitsuru is at the front gate. Huh? Was she waiting for me?

"Good morning….have you acclimated to our school yet?" And why the hell can't she say things like a normal person!

"Yes."

"I see. Your ability to adapt to new situations and environments is very impressive. By the way, there's something I forgot to tell you…if I'm not in the dorm you are not allowed to explore Tartarus. So, if I'm not in the lounge, we will explore Tartarus the following day."

During lunch I ran into Junpei. He invited me to the movies…I might as well it's not like I have anything else to do.

**Tatsumi Port Island station, Movie Theater…**

"This is it! Double-Barreled Justice"! He has got to be kidding. He wants me to watch some mindless action movie? "I've been looking forward to this coming out!" He's bouncing around though and looks like a kid in a candy store. Maybe if I'm lucky it won't be the mindless action I'm expecting.

"What kind of movie is it?" I resign myself to watching it because with the way he's acting he doesn't want to see anything else.

"In a nutshell…It's about fighting for what's right in a world gone mad. If I'm going to spend my cash to see a movie, I want it to kick major ass." Jeez he's really excited about this movie isn't he? With a sigh I walk with him into the theater.

The action scenes were pretty awesome though but the complexity of the story is what made it great.

"Hrm…It was…kinda not what I was expecting." Nope it was even better. Action-y with a good plot a rare gem. Junpei cocks his head like a confused puppy.

"The villain wasn't all that evil. It kinda killed it for me when he started talking about his tragic past…" That's what we like to call grey-and-grey morality Junpei. "It isn't cool if you have to beat somebody who didn't want to be a bad guy. Bad guys should be evil all the way to the core. Its just more satisfying." That's a really…naïve view of good and evil…

"Eh. I liked it. It's better when someone isn't just evil to be evil because for the most part that's how it is. Very few people do cruel things simply to do them."

He shrugs, "Still, I don't know it just…bugged me. I mean I can understand it and everything but it's just not as fun that way."

"Hm..." There was a long silence before Junpei flashed me one of his trademark smiles. "Anyways you still got time right? Let's go grab something to eat on the way back."

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wild-duck Burger…**

Yay! Hamburgers! I can't help but chow down. Mmh so good!

"Oh, crap…The guys at school might say some stuff if they see us together." Those fools said stuff when Yukari and I were walking together. Why would I care what they say now? "I mean, it looks like there's a lot of guys interested in you. Plus, the famous Yuka-tan and Mitsuru-senpai live in the same dorm, too. There are a lot of dudes who envy me because of that…" the last bit is said with an exasperated sigh.

Huh. I actually feel bad for him.

"It can't be helped." After all Freaks Dorm has some special requirements.

"Haha, yeah. It's not like any of this is my fault. …Actually, you don't seem to be all that interested in guys." I nearly spit out my soda at that line.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Oh…he didn't mean it like that.

"Nothing." if he hadn't thought it I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Anyways I was saying, that you're not at all excited about whose interested in you." Why would I be? "…I mean, of course you aren't. No girl would be that desperate." Junpei nods as if he's learned some great truth. "Also, I know you've probably got your hands full with your own stuff now. Actually, the same goes for me, too…" He looks serious all of a sudden. And I feel as though I understand him more. And I feel stronger inside now. I guess the Social Link must have strengthened. Well…at least their weren't voices this time.

"…Well, forget about that stuff. Want more fries? You don't mind sharing with me, right?"

"Nah. Get me another burger too!" He looks a bit surprised but goes ahead and orders.

We talk for a little longer before the sun starts setting and we head to the dorm.

**Dorm 1st floor, lounge**

"Welcome back." Ah Mitsuru. "For your information. The Internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room you should be able to connect. …Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged…except, of course, Akihiko's rib cage." did she just chuckle? Akihiko frowns into the beef bowl that he's eating but doesn't say anything.

"Oh, right. All this talk about the Internet reminded me of something. I was totally addicted to this one online game for a while. It's called "Innocent Sin Online." and it's pretty fun. …I haven't touched it since I got here…Maybe I should log in sometime." I head to Game Panic and they have a new Horror Game. I go ahead and play it. I mess playing my games but I don't want to dig through my suitcases to find it. The game was actually frightening…I feel a bit braver for playing it until the end, though it didn't help that I felt like someone was with me.

_4/29/09_

A holiday! Whoot! My phone is ringing. It's Junpei. I decide to hang out with him. Not like I have anything better to do.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Junpei sighs in contentment rubbing his stomach. "That was great. I can't eat anymore." The food had been delicious. "But man, you ate a lot too. You ordered the same stuff as me, right? How in the world did all that fit inside your thin body…?" Who knows. I just know it did. Yum. He looks impressed that I managed to eat as much as he did. "Remember how I told you the other day that there are guys that're interested in you? I bet they'd be shocked if they saw how much you can eat."

"Meh, like I care." I really don't. If they had a problem with my appetite they could shove it.

"You got a point. Worrying about stuff like that'll just ruin the good food you're eating." exactly Junpei. "Also, you seem so happy when you're eating. It makes me feel good watching you." he laughs. Oddly enough while I feel closer to him I don't feel stronger inside. Guess our bond didn't strength as much as before then. This social link thing seems to be more complicated than I thought.

Dorm, 1st floor Lounge

When Junpei and I came back we noticed no one else was there.

"Huh. I guess they must be busy." with that Junpei practically throws himself on the couch. I turn around and go to Paulownia Mall, I might as well go to Game Panic its not like there's anything else to do.

I play the Quiz Game. Heh. I tested my mastery of trivia against players from all over Japan…I feel smarter as a result. As usual I head back right before Critter Time.

_4/30/09_

I walk to school without incident.

In class Mr. Ono as usual talks how much he likes Samurai while I force myself to stay awake and listen to the lecture. Granted I learned a bit but still…what is with that hat?

**Homeroom, After School**

My phone is ringing. Who could it be?

"Hello? This is Theodore." Huh? What? Okay this is pretty damn creepy. "Please come to the Velvet Room. There is a matter we need to discuss. You may use the alternate entrance location in Paulownia Mall. All you must do is find the door. …I'll see you soon." The line is dead. How the fuck did he get my number? Anyways I leave school quickly and head to the mall. I guess he must have meant the door in the alley.

As soon as I enter he speaks.

"I'm sorry to call you like this."

"Oh. It's no problem." He looks relieved at that.

"I am glad. To tell the truth…there is a favor I'd like to ask of you. If you don't mind, would you please accept my requests? Some missions will be special and require you to escort me around, but…" Is he talking about a date? "Of course, there will be a suitable reward upon completion of the request. I wish to see your strength with my own eyes…" My strength? You mean my dubious amounts of luck? While amusing I don't see anything special about that. "Well then, I will anxiously await your assistance in these matters. Now with that said. How may I help you?" he smiling again. Damn…yet another killer smile.

I accept his 1st, 2nd, and 56th request. Fortunately I already the old document necessary for the 2nd request and I'd have to go back to Tartarus to complete the 1st one. And apparently the 56th was to take him on a date. I might as well. I had nothing better to do.

Theo gave me another of those bead chains for giving him the old document. I hadn't read it but he apparently skimmed it over before handing it back. "You should read this. It will shed some light on the reason Tartarus exists."

The reason Tartarus exists? I place the document back in the bag. I'll probably read it during the weekend.

"Theo…you want to visit Paulownia Mall now?"

He smiles at me before nodding. "Please lead the way." with that we left the Velvet Room together. I can't help but wonder why he hasn't visited it on his own though. I mean its right there.

**Paulownia Mall…**

"So this is the Paulownia Mall…Indeed, it's exactly as I imagined." Despite his drone tone his eyes are sparkling and he's practically vibrating with excitement.

"Are you excited to be here?"

He laughs shortly. "I'm not that easily amused. …!" Sure you aren't that's why you're practically bouncing up and down. He looks toward the fountain and points at it. "What is that over there? An aqueous duct in a place like this…? …The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily." …He can't be serious. There's no way he actually believes anyone would drink that.

"Are you serious?"

"Um…" Oh. He was serious. "I-I know its true purpose, of course." And now the backpedaling. "Why…it's meant to wash one's hands!" and crashes into a wall. What is he from another planet or something?

"That's not it."

"….!" He has the cutest blush and pout I have ever seen. I can't help but laugh. He clears his throat. "…It was only my small joke." Whatever you say Theo. "…So…Wh-What is it actually for?"

"It's just a decoration."

"So it's just a bit of scenery…?"

"Yup."

"…I see." Huh. He's disappointed. He recovers quickly though. "Hm…? And what, pray tell, is this facility here?" he heads towards the police station. I follow him trying to stifle my laughter I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"These photographs…Most Wanted…Reward…? I see…So the concept of subjugation requests is not unknown here…"

"We don't kill them." for the most part anyways.

"Ah? In that case, you must have to capture them alive…Only a skilled hunter could accomplish it." He nods triumphantly for some reason. "If there are hunters of such talent in this world as well, I may want to make a few requests of my own…" I'm pretty sure no sane person would accept your requests Theo. Especially considering fotr the most part your requests involve going into a Spiraling Tower of Doom that very few people can see in the first place, fight various creatures of doom that a fully capable of ripping the average person apart, with…well rewards that would only be useful if you planned on climbing said Spiraling Tower of Doom"…But on second thought, perhaps not. I already have you, our finest guest, for that." Finest guest? Huh. That makes me feel warm inside.

"Hm…? What is that?" Theo practically runs over to the club. "This…could this be the "club" of rumor…?"

Club of rumor? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why does he know about the club in the first place? "Rumor?"

"Yes, I heard no end of it…"Dancers, dictated by the sways of one's inner passions…A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle." …Though this marks my first time seeing it in person. Well then, let us venture in…" I guess he doesn't realize it's closed.

"…It's closed…?" Well he does now at least. "This can't be…" he looks so sad that I want to hug him. Is he really that upset about the club being closed? "It seems…I have no choice but to turn back…" …are those tears? Seriously?

"Uh…" really he looks like a kicked puppy with that face. "How about I show you the arcade!" maybe some games would cheer him up. They always manage to do such for me.

"Ar…cade…?" He looks baffled. Okay then…so he's obviously never heard of an arcade before. …A series of arches? …A-All right, let us investigate." At least he doesn't look ready to burst into tears anymore.

We reach the arcade and he stares at the crane game in the front.

" Bird controlling game'…?" He frowns slightly. "The things inside this case…Those are birds? They look to my eye more like stuffed animals made of cloth…" You know…its funnier not to correct him. The conclusions he comes up with are just hilarious. "Is this, then, a simulator to practice catching real cranes…?" I say nothing and bite my tongue to stop from laughing as he mulls over it.

"Ah…Excuse me. I note another aquatic pool over here." He heads towards the second fountain in the corner of the mall. "Hm…" He looks restless and looks around quickly before thrusting his hand in the pool. "It's 8 degrees Celsius."

Wait…he came over here to do that? That's even odder than the fact that he can. But…remembering his pout from earlier I decide not to ask that.

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can." He smiles proudly. O-kay. "Shall we be on our way? I'd hate to keep you out for too late…" It's still early but I guess he has work to do. "This world has its charms." So he is from another world. "I…would relish the chance to visit it again sometime. Thank you very much for today."

"No problem."

He smiles as if he's pleased by my response. "Well then shall we return?"

I nod and together we go back to the Velvet Room. He steps through first and noticing my shirt is slightly wrinkled I take a minute to adjust it.

"Thank you for answering my request. Well then…I appreciate you showing me around Paulownia Mall. I asked my master to install a fountain into the Velvet Room when I returned …Unfortunately, he refused before I even finished asking the question." When the hell had that happened? He only entered the door seconds before me! Oh wait…Time functions differently in the Velvet Room. "I'm currently negotiating with him to at least set up a "crane catcher" machine." he looks down but brightens suddenly. "Now as a reward, I've prepared something special." Ooh date with a hot guy (even if he's a bit weird and not from this world) and goodies afterwards! Win-win situation!

"With this, you can fuse Hua Po. She is a charming Persona, combining the looks of a sweet girl with powerful abilities." He gives me a small cheongsam. I don't even know why the hell I know the name. But its some sort of dress.

I accept another Tartarus monster hunting request. I guess I'll have to go to Tartarus today. Everyone's recovered from last time at least. I leave waving cheerfully to Igor and Theo as I go.

The sun is still up so I decide to work a Be Blue.

After work I felt a bit smarter and a bit more persuasive. Thanks to my good work they gave me a slight raise! I got 4500 yen!

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge**

And once again, why do you care where I've been Akihiko? Anyways I ask Mitsuru can we go to Tartarus.

**Tartarus**

According to the information on Theo's request those Grave Beetles are on the 6-15th floors. …wait. They weren't those things that were weak to wind were they?

I used to transporter to teleport to the fifth floor. We went up the stairs quickly.

"This is strange…there seems to be no enemies on this floor." That same presence I had felt on the 1st floor after the ambush. Chills run down my spine. I had Junpei, Yukari and I split up and search for the exit. As I walked down the eerie green hallway the only sound accompanying is the clip, clop of my shoes echoing across the ground I shiver. Hm? Is that another one of those golden chests? Oh oh I hope there's a magic mirror! Running over I open the chest quickly. Hm? Seems to be some kind of sword. Maybe Junpei could use this. Placing the sword in the bag the word "Juzumaru" echoed in my head. Wait. Juzumaru? Wasn't that the sword Theo requested? I placed it in the bag to be sure. Junpei found the stairs (along with quite a bit of yen) and Yukari found a short bow (the same one I would have bought if I wasn't being cheap). So all was well. Yukari also found the Muscle Drink Theo wanted on the 6th floor. Though once I found the stairs I couldn't wait for us to leave never once on that floor did I feel those eyes leave me.

The seventh floor is normal. Most of the Shadows are scurrying away from us in fear. Oh this feels good. Run in fear! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I have us split up again (mostly because the Shadows are to afraid of us) and I run into one of the beetles alone. Thanks to Lilim's Garu spell it's not much of a challenge I hit it once and it landed on its back and after another Garu and it dissolves into Shadow Goo.

On the 11th floor I end up battling another Beetle alone but this time I felt a familiar comforting presence. Open defeating the Beetle I find Angel's card.

[_It seems I have been brought to the forefront of your consciousness again._]

Yeah. Welcome back.

She laughs. [_Welcome back? I never left you human._]

I frown. Never left?

[_Though you could not use my powers, we never lost the ability to communicate. All you had to do was call to me._]

Oh. Now I feel like a jerk. I'm sorry Angel.

[_It was an understandable mistake._]

With that her presence vanishes. I place her card gently into the bag. On the 12th floor we run into the last beetle we need and really this wasn't a challenge. Most of the Shadows are too weak to be a threat or never get a chance to attack due to use using their weaknesses against them. A quick Traesto Gem later and we're on the first floor.

"How was it?" Mitsuru seems impressed by our increased abilities. At least Junpei's swinging hit's the target more often as does my own. Yukari's accuracy seems to have increased as well. And I successfully got everything Theo requested. All in all I'd say it was a good training session.

"No problem."

With that we head back to the dorm.

_End Chapter 3_

* * *

Answering Reviews Time:

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : I'm glad you're liking the story! I hope this chapter satisfies your craving for a while! Also your reviews are what keeps my chapters coming so fast. Nothing gets me in the mood to write like knowing its appreciated. ^_^

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thanks. I was hoping it was interesting.

NightmareSyndrom: Yeah I'm aware of that. So some conversations are changed to accommodate that. However if you feel that a certain conversation is a bit stunted feel free to tell me so so I can attempt to fix it. Also I'm very glad you like it!

LOL Despite that I find myself adoring Tatsuya 3 Though its jarring as hell for him not to speak in Innocent Sin and all of a sudden have a voice in Eternal Punishment. Also Innocent Sin's English Translation has made me a very, very happy camper.

To the rest of you readers who didn't review (you know who you are :p) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Though FFN removes my extra punctuation marks (despite the fact that it's only one extra T_T) so yeah. I could only fix that by making the dialogue look really ugly so I'm just going to live it as is.

One last note: If her finding what she finds seems convenient, please note that I'm writing this story at the same time I'm playing the game. So everything rare that she finds, and the empty floors she comes across are pretty much word for word from my play through of the game. (Another reason I boosted the difficulty of the bosses is because I'm playing on Maniac.) So yes on the battle with those three winged birds I pretty much did get a critical on the first hit. Yay great condition!

Also Lilim = win. Teaching her each element makes her one of the best Personas you can get early in the game. (You only need to be level 8 to fuse her). She learns Mazio at level 12, and you can teach her Maragi (if you complete Theo's "Juzumaru" request) so all in all she is a very great Persona at the beginning of the game. [Also helps that she seems to be able to inherit all elements (I'm not sure about light but, in the beginning of the game Light spells are practically worthless anyways).


	4. Let's Do This!

Dedicated to XxXTwilight-SinXxX: for without her rambling yet supportive reviews I wouldn't have uploaded this so quickly. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Do This!

_5/1/09_

Yukari and I walk to school together. "And so, as that person put it…Yikes, we're at school already!" Apparently, time flies when you're having fun and all that. "That reminds me, it's gotten so warm lately. Well, I guess today is the start of May after all."

"Time flies."

Yukari nods in agreement. "Seriously! A lot's happened!" Yup. Critter Time, kicking Shadow ass. Nearly getting killed a couple of times. "Ya know, it doesn't seem like the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been decreasing lately…" Oh yeah. Apathy Syndrome…what happens when a human's mind is preyed on by the Shadows. "We're the only ones who can fight the Shadows, so…I guess we should train more, so we're ready if anything like THAT comes up again." No worries Yukari. We're so good now Shadows run in fear! "…Me especially. I don't wanna be a burden on everyone else." for someone so popular, you really don't have a lot of self-confidence Yukari. Granted she did fall the most out of all of us the last time we were in Tartarus, but surely she realizes how many times she saved Junpei and I?

The bell rings. "…Oh, c'mon. Let's go." she's cheered up a bit.

**Homeroom, After School**

Junpei stands up and looks down at me. "FYI, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup. He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something. Yup, he knows who to count on." Junpei stretches with a wide smile. Oh yeah…Akihiko's still all beat up isn't he. You wouldn't think it looking at him. Not that I had done so.

Yukari shakes her head. "He only asked you cuz you don't have anything else to do after school."

"H-Hey, I resent that!"

She giggles at his indignant reaction. "I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

"Why does he want that?" I can't help but ask.

Junpei shrugs. "I don't know."

"…Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you." Well whatever I'm outta here. I stand to leave but Yukari taps me. "You're coming too, right?" I need to be faster they always catch me right before I can escape.

"Uh…" I shift a little closer to the door.

"Oh come on! It's not like you have anything better to do! We'll go to Duck Duck Burger afterwards."

Damn it! She knows my weakness!

"Oh fine then." Mmmh burgers.

"Besides it must be important if he called Junpei all the way out to the hospital, don't you think?"

"He asked Me, ya know…" ah no one cares Junpei.

"If it's important, we should all go together. Right?" Whatever Yukari, let's hurry up so I can eat.

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital…**

There's some guy sitting on the bed instead of Akihiko. Maybe he's a friend of his? Is he scowling at us? What the hell is his problem?

And Stupei as usual is beaming at the guy. "Umm…Is…Akihiko-senpai…?" the guy continues to scowl and Junpei finally gets the hint! He stammers the rest of the sentence awkwardly as the smile slips off his face. "…in this room? By any chance?"

Hearing footsteps behind me I turn. Ah. Akihiko.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Uh…delivering whatever you gave to Junpei obviously.

"Making a delivery…are you okay?" I mean he looks okay but…

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just here for a checkup."

"Is that it, Aki?" Aki? Oh those two must be friends.

"Yeah, thanks." That's rather dismissive…

"Tch…I don't have time for this shit." He starts walking to the exit but stops right in front of me. "You…" he's not scowling now but that expression…it's intense to say the least.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind…" he walks out with that. What a jackass. I shake my head.

"Wh-Who was that?"

"A friend from school…sort of."

Sort of? What kind of 'sort of' friend has a nickname for you Akihiko? Whatever, it's not my business and I really don't care. Though that "sort of" friend of his is a bit of an ass. "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Senpai." And why are you so pleased Junpei? It was simply a delivery. A five year old could have accomplished such.

"Sorry for the trouble. Well then, let's get going!" He's coming along to? He swings his arm casually.

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm!" Jeez Junpei what are you, his mother?

"It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"By the way, Senpai, why boxing?" Huh. I wondered about that to Yukari. Also Akihiko is kind of scrawny for a boxer but meh.

"You mean, why did I choose that sport? Well…It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless…" he looks pained as he speaks the last sentence. What could have happened to him? "…And I don't want to feel that way again. Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get." he flexes his fingers now a smirk on his face. Alrighty then. "It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it." Junpei looks something between shocked and confused and I resist laughing at him. "Ya know, I'm into games too…"

"Yeah, VIDEO games." Yukari shakes her head as she speaks and I burst out laughing.

"But I like fighting games to!" Either Junpei is a dense as a brick or he has the best sense of humor in the world. Either way I can't stop laughing.

"…Whatever." Yukari sighs. "Anyway I promised Minako a meal at Duck Duck Burger so we're going."

YES!

"Oh can I come?" Akihiko grabs his bag from the bed.

"Huh? Oh sure." Yukari grabs her wallet and counts the money inside. "Look don't-"

Before she can finish the sentence I'm out the door. I'm getting the special! The last thing I hear is a sigh and "How can she eat so much?"

**Iwatodai, Strip mall Duck Duck Burger**

I'm happy chowing down on some cheeseburgers. They're good. Really good. Yukari is gaping at me from across the table.

"Where the hell does it all go?" Yukari is gaping at me. Even Akihiko looks a little stunned. Junpei on the other hand is stuffing his face too. "Every time I watch you eat her I lose my appetite. It's probably a good thing considering the hole you're eating into my wallet." she sighs. "You probably could eat someone out of house and home you know."

I shrug and keep chowing down. Akihiko just shakes his head.

"Anyways how are your training sessions coming along? I noticed you guys only went to Tartarus about two times." Now why are you keeping tabs on us Akihiko? You that concerned about us catching up to you? "You all should take it more seriously. If something should happen it'll be _you _guys that have to deal with it."

I swallow. "Ah. It'll be no problem. Besides we've already reached the first barricade."

He blinks. "Already?"

I nod. "Yup. And we did it in one session too." Akihiko looks impressed. I reach for my giant Cielo Mist and drink. Aw…I'm almost out.

"Junpei! I'll share some fries and half a deluxe cheeseburger with you if you buy me another soda."

Junpei frowns. "But wouldn't _I _be paying for all of it?"

I pout. "But…I'm hungry Junpei!"

Yukari's eye twitches. "How are you _still _hungry you ate 4 burgers! I am not a bank you know!"

"What can I say I'm a growing girl!"

Akihiko shakes his head. "Good grief. How can you eat so much? Here Junpei." he spots Junpei a few bills. "I'm morbidly curious to see how much she can force down."

Well needless to say even Akihiko was stunned when I managed to force down another order of fries and two more burgers along with another giant Cielo Mist.

"Oof. I'm stuffed!"

"…" the three of them just stare at me in a strange mixture of aw, disgust and horror.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go before she decides she can fit more in her." Yukari grabs me by the arm and drags me to the dorm.

Junpei and Akihiko follow shaking their heads.

"I am _never _taking her out to eat. She's the type to eat you out of house and home."

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor Lounge**

"Welcome back. A long weekend is coming up, so I suggest we go to Tartarus. I know you've reached the blockade but it might be best for you to train." Oh hell no. "Plus it may take some time for Akihiko to fully heal, and I don't want anything like that to happen again. Besides, the number of victims seems to have been increasing. ..I have a bad feeling about that. We had best muster as much strength as we can." Mitsuru doesn't even raise an eyebrow on the fact that we've all arrived together. Yukari finally lets me go and walks the one of the tables near the kitchen.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Mitsuru. I go and talk to Yukari.

"Do you think that person who was in Akihiko-senpai's room is his friend?" You mean Jerkass? Probably. Granted the guy hadn't actually said anything but his whole body language was just so…ugh.

"Yeah." I mean the dude was calling him 'Aki' for Pete's sake!

"Akihiko-senpai said that guy goes to our school, but I've never seen him there before…" probably ditches most of the time.

She gives me a scrutinizing look.

"What?"

"Nothing." she says quickly.

"Okay…" I turn back towards the door I had forget about Theo's requests.

Once I reach the Velvet Room, he and Igor are sitting there as if waiting for me. What the heck do those two do when I'm not here? Must be boring as hell.

As I hand over the beetle shell I can't resist asking what Theo would want it for. Seriously unless he tells me it can be changed into some awesome armor I don't understand why he would want it.

"Hm? What do I want it for? …I'm sure you can think of something." he smiles a little while saying it. …maybe he eats it? Nah that's too gross. I did get 12,000 yen for delivering it through so meh. And for the Muscle Drink he gives me an Angora Sweater…wait a second! Isn't this the outfit I had packed away for winter? How the hell did he get it! And…it seems different…as if it's enchanted…and I got the Maragi spell card for the Juzumaru. He's nice enough to let me keep the sword too.

I go back and play the Horror House game at Game Panic. I feel a little braver as a result.

_5/2/09_

On the way to school I hear a rumor about some TV show that sells rare items. I'll probably watch it tomorrow. I decide to revisit the old couple.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

"Oh, you came back! Welcome, um…" I _know _Bunkichi hasn't forgotten my name already! Especially considering I bothered remembering his! "What was your name again?" …ugh.

And yet another introduction. "I'm from Gekkoukan remember? My name is-"

Before I can finish Bunkichi laughs at me. Oh so he was just pretending? Jerk! "I'm just joking. I know who you are. I'm not that old." Coulda fooled me. "My wife and I were just talking about you, Minako-chan." Nothing bad I hope. He's happy today…I wonder if something good happened.

"Minako-chan, do you like Melon Breads? Someone gave them to me, but I have more than enough. Go ahead, take one." I'm tempted to ask him to bite one first in case anything is in them but I doubt the voices in my head would form a bond with someone willing to hurt me on purpose. Or at least…I hope they wouldn't. I'll probably feed it to Junpei first and see what happens.

"Thanks." I take it and place it in my backpack. Might not be the best of things to show him my magical bag of holding.

"Don't worry about it; it's just a Melon Bread. There's no need to thank me. Minako-chan, you're so polite. I wish HE had been that way…" He nods as if pleased. He? Who is this 'he'? "Do you want one for a friend too? …Because it'll take us forever to finish them all.

What the hell. If they have something in them I'll offer one to Mitsuru. At least I won't have to worry about her nagging me about Tartarus then.

"I'll take some."

"Alright, here ya go. Um…uh…er…." If he's pretending he forgot me again…"What was your name again…?"

I am not falling for that again Bunkichi!

Mitsuko interrupts. "Remember, dear? This is Minako-chan." Oh. I guess he actually did forget that time. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan. He's terribly forgetful lately. Here you go." she gives me another Melon Bread.

"Does this happen often?"

Mitsuko looks down sadly. "It comes and it goes. Don't worry Minako-chan. He'll be fine." I frown. I don't know how it would feel to have to get used to forget things. It sounds like it would hurt. I'm tempted to ask her if he ever forgot her but…

"…Where did he run off to, dear?" Bunkichi sounds lost and sad. Oh…this…I feel tears coming to my eyes and hastily try to blink them away. "He should be here helping customers…I'm sorry, Minako-chan." I'm curious as to who 'he' is but judging from Mitsuko's sad look 'he' probably isn't around anymore.

"It's okay."

"I'm sure you'd rather be with kids closer to your age rather than talking to an old man like me. …If all goes as planned, you'll become my daughter." What? What is he talking about? "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Right, dear?"

"Must you, dear…?" she looks even sadder. This is really depressing if I had to make a guess this 'he' they're probably talking about is dead.

Well. Bunkichi obviously isn't going to remember anytime soon so I might as well indulge my curiosity. Not like it could get any worse.

"Who's 'he'?"

"Our son….passed away before us…" …I hate being right sometimes. At least Bunkichi sounds like he's starting to remember. "I'm so sorry, Minako-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Oh…I'm fine. Are you okay Bunkichi?"

He nods. "Yes I remember now. Sorry for worrying the both of you." I feel closer to them and feel stronger inside. …Is that really the time for this Voice? I mean honestly…regardless, the sun is starting to set I should be headed back to the dorm soon. "H-Hey, hey, why the gloomy faces? It's dark outside. I don't need it to be dark in here too. …Please come again. We'll be waiting for you, Minako-chan."

"Take care!" I wave to them as I'm leaving the shop. Hm…for the first time here I actually mean those words.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…S'up, dude? Three-day weekend starting tomorrow! I asked some peeps if they wanted to hang out, but the only ones interested were guys…Man, I don't want no sausage fest…" I can't help but laugh.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but need I remind you that midterms are quickly approaching?" Oh shit. I had completely forgotten! "You had best use your time wisely." she smiles a little bit. We can't all have top scores Mitsuru! Damn! So much for Paulownia Mall! I need to study!

Yukari sighs. "You HAD to remind me…" true enough Yukari, true enough. I run upstairs and start unpacking. Ugh. It's going to be a long night.

As I start unpacking I remember Theo's request. Ah…archery team. Maybe I should ask Yukari. I run back downstairs and ask if she has any Pine Resin. She gives me an odd look for asking but hands it over. YES! She has some. I thank her before heading back to Paulownia mall.

I give it to Theo.

"Hm…Pine Resin. Oh I'm sorry just…put it away." Okay…I place it in my magical bag of holding "Uh…sorry if I seemed rude. It's just that…I've been forced to eat several platefuls of soybean power before." What? EW…someone made him eat that? "Soybean power is…its simply dreadful food. It absorbs all the moisture in your mouth and makes every spoonful an exquisite torture…"

I wonder if Igor made him eat it. He seems the type.

As a reward Theo gives me a new bow. Huh. I guess I'll give it to Yukari next time we enter Tartarus. I say my goodbyes to the two of them and leave. Now I need to head back to the dorm and start studying. Ugh.

One of those people with Apathy Syndrome is standing right outside our dorm…she's just staring up into space like a zombie. I shudder and go back inside.

Though thanks to my time working I felt smarter than usual! Studying my textbook wasn't so different from learning sales pitches!

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

After studying I crawled into bed. However before I could close my eyes I felt like someone was watching me. I sit up and there's Jailboy on the edge of my bed.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING ON MY BED?

I barely stop myself from screaming and he has that same creepy smile on his face.

"Hi, how've you been?" I'd be better if you didn't stalk your way into my bedroom you creep. "One week from now, there will be a full moon…" and? "Be careful. A new ordeal waits you…" Ordeal? What kind of ordeal?

"What kind of ordeal?"

"You will encounter one of THEM." Them? Not them as in that Shadow that kicked all our asses them? Please no no no- Shit. I hate this kid right now. "You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence…I'm sure you're aware of that, of course. I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now." For someone that gives people shitty news he sure in hell is cheerful. He vanishes. On my bed. Ick.

I grab the sheet and throw it over my head. If he comes again I'm going to ignore his spooky ass.

_5/3/09_

Remembering the rumor I turn on the TV. The shopping show is own. "Tanaka's amazing commodities." They're selling Yawn-B-Gone's and Muscle Drinks. Oh what the hell I might as well. I call in.

It's a Sunday. I decide to go work at the Theatre. Jailboy's words are still creeping me out through. There's going to be another big Shadow in a week? Ugh. It'd be nice to think he was wrong but…

I made 5,000 yen and feel a bit smarter and braver. It's getting late so I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Welcome back." If Mitsuru brings up Tartarus….luckily she doesn't. I guess I should study some more. Wait is that the Chairman?

"Uh…"

"You're wondering what I'm doing here aren't you? Well…do you have any idea what a chairman does?" …actually I don't. "I'm so busy that I don't have time for my research." he sighs heavily. "That's why I'm going to dedicate this entire weekend to analyzing data. My only companion will be a robot. Hm…Perhaps I'll turn into a robot too!" he bursts out laughing as if he's said something hysterical.

Alrighty then. I'm just going to go now.

"Oh Junpei!" He looks towards me. I throw one of Bunkichi's melon breads at him.

"Oh cool! Thanks!" and without a second thought bites into it. Hm…he doesn't have any reaction but it's still soon. I'll wait to see if anything has happened tomorrow. Yukari frowns. I can tell she wants one too but I can't risk both of them.

"Sorry Yukari. I only had one. I'll take you to Duck Duck Burger tomorrow though."

"Eh. No thanks. Watching you eat has a way of making me lose my appetite." Ouch. She didn't have to say it like that! "I don't understand how you can shove so much food down your throat at one time." I pout and shrug.

"Your loss." with that I head back up stairs to study some more.

_5/4/09_

I wake up early today I might as well go work at the theater again. Ooh they're giving me a raise! Awesome! I got 6000 yen!

**Dorm 1****st**** floor lounge**

When I enter the lounge it's eerily quiet. No one's here today…when I go upstairs I find Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari all sitting around a table.

"Oh…Mitsuru is in the Command Room training. If you want to go to Tartarus, you can just go up there and tell her." Joy. I'd rather study than go to Tartarus and that's saying something.

I go to my room and study.

_5/5/09 _

It's pretty much the same as yesterday only Junpei greets me when I enter the dorm.

_5/6/09_

Open going to school I hear some girls talking about an elementary school kid who apparently plays all alone at Naganaki Shrine. How lonely. Reminds me of when I was a kid. After school I head to the Shrine.

"Hi, I'm Maiko. Who are you?"

"Minako." what a cute kid but why is she here by herself? Where are her parents?

"Mom and Dad said not to talk to bad people…Are you bad?" Well…I'm certainly not good.

"Yeah, real bad." maybe that'll make the kid wise up and go home.

"You ARE! Wow! I've never met a bad person before!" I forgot how little self-preservation skills kids her age had. She looks like she wants something from me. "I can't play right now because I'm hungry. There's something I really want…"

"Uh…I got some Melon Breads." Nothing had happened to Junpei so they were probably safe.

She shook her head. "Nu-uh! I want some takoyaki!"

Where the hell was I supposed to get that?

"The one at the stand is really good!"

…Takoyaki stand? ….wait…wasn't there a takoyaki stand at the strip mall?

Turns out its 400 yen. Meh I have a nice amount of money so it doesn't really matter. I buy the takoyaki.

I head back to the shrine.

"Is this what you wanted?" The takoyaki is still hot.

"Oh! This is my favorite! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she's so cute that it makes up for the annoyance of having to walk their and back. "That was so yummy, I ate them all!" and didn't even spare me one you little- "but, now I'm thirsty…"

"What kind of soda do you want?" I dislike guessing games.

"A mad bull!"

"Alright." Wasn't Akihiko drinking a mad bull last night? Hm…so they're in the dorm. I'll bring one to her tomorrow then. I head back to school; I might as well go to Student Council before I give Mitsuru something else to lecture me about.

**Gekkoukan High School Student Council Room…**

I helped out with Student Council tasks, contrary to what I thought it was pretty fun and time went by quickly.

"Minako." It was Hidetoshi; he sat down next to me. "I'd like to hear your opinion on something. It's nothing serious, but…some students feel the school uniform should be abolished, and they're recruiting supporters…" Ugh. Who cares? It's not like anything would every come up with it.

"How utterly pointless." I sigh.

"Exactly." huh. He smiles as though I've passed some sort of test. "They think life without rules is freedom. It's ridiculous, plain and simple. Without rules, the whole system will collapse. They're mistaking selfishness for freedom." Good grief he has a stick up his ass. I'm tempted to tell him so but the thought of what Mitsuru would probably say keeps my tongue locked. "…Sorry, I may have overreacted." Ya think? And there's no "may" about it.

I open my mouth to tell him so but

[_Sometimes it is better to be silent_.]

Orpheus!

[_Yes it is I. You would do well to heed my advice._]

Ugh. What the hell? Why can't I?

[_Do you want your social link to stay intact or not?_]

Huh?

[_Yes or no?_]

Yes!

[_Then don't say anything._]

I grit my teeth together. Ugh. This is why I don't like clubs. I can't say what's own my mind and instead have to make "nice". UGH!

"I hate people with no common sense. Sometimes, I can't believe the things that come out of their mouths." you and I both. "I don't mean you, of course, I just want you to understand where I'm coming from." …yeah he needs to learn how to relax. However it's something he's going to need to learn on his own.

I guess it's a good thing I kept my mouth shut. I feel stronger inside now.

Thanks Orpheus. What would have happened if I had yelled at him?

[_Something that would have hindered your development._]

Oookay…

"Why don't you go home, Minako-kun? I'll finish up here."

"Oh. Thanks Hidetoshi-kun." I hope that was right…he nods so I guess it was. "….Take care." I wave to him as I leave.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Open entering the dorm Yukari waves. "…Oh, hey. Minako, let's go to Tartarus tonight…I'm getting worried since nothing's happened since that one day…Is it just me, or are more people getting Apathy Syndrome lately? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. …Or, am I just being paranoid?"

"Yukari…shouldn't you study?"

"Huh…oh yeah. The exams are soon aren't they?"

"Besides we've gone as far as we could in Tartarus. There's nothing to do until the blockade opens."

"I suppose so." I'm not going to mention that we have to fight another Big Ass Shadow ™ soon. Last thing I need them to know is that I have Jailboy hounding me. I go back upstairs and study. On my way back to my bedroom I remember that Minako wanted a Mad Bull. I go to the vending machine and get one. Granted it'll be a day late but I'll buy her takoyaki. She must feel so alone playing by herself at that shrine.

_5/7/09_

Junpei invited me out during lunch so we decided to go to the Chagall Café.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

"Whoa, so this is what it's like inside this café…" So he took me here when he'd never come here before? Real smooth Junpei.

"Why not?"

"Oh, guys can't really come to places like this with each other…" he blushes at that. Oh. What was stopping him from coming here alone though?

"Don't you go on dates?" According to Yukari he hit on practically every girl in school. Surely _someone _said yes.

"Uh…Yes and no? Maybe?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know girls shouldn't curse."

I glare at him and he flinches at the intensity of it. "Sorry! Jeez!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Why are you getting all upset for?"

"Uh…" why was I getting upset? "Oh never mind."

"If you must know yes I have gone places with girls! I'm just not too sure it would count as a date though." I wave my hand dismissively.

"I had no business asking you something like that. Just forget about it."

"O…kay…" he eyes me warily probably over my overreaction from before. Jeez. I need to learn how to think before I speak. "So…this is good coffee huh?"

"Oh it's delicious. I work here occasionally. They let you get a free cup."

"Really? Huh." he looks into his cup. The silence stretches awkwardly. Ugh. Why did I have to yell like that? He takes a sip slowly as if savoring it.

"You can tell the guy who owns this place is really picky about the beans." Huh? "He probably roasts them all differently using special waters for each type…he can tell? I don't want to accuse him of lying but…

"Are you making all this up?"

"Wha-no! I totally know it! Um…how'd you figure it out?" because you're **Stupei** that's how. "Ho yeah, what did you order, Minako?"

"Coffee." That was what most people came here for after all.

"Oh, you got the same thing I did, then. I like the bitter taste. I feel all tough and cool when I drink it."

"Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I look away. "Hm…I wonder if there's anything to eat here…"

Junpei looks alarmed for a second. "Uh…I don't think so. At least I hope not…"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch the last bit…"

"Uh…soo….uh…" That's right Junpei, backpedal faster.

"I mean…I uh…" He's practically sweating. With a smile I look away. "Um…are there any guys you're interested in." Trying to distract me eh Junpei.

"Maybe."

He practically sags with relief. "If you want, I'll totally help you out. It'd be fun being your Cupid." he smiles that smile of his while saying this. "Oh yeah, what about Akihiko-senpai? You know girls are crazy about him." Akihiko? I barely know the guy. "And you wouldn't have to worry about anything because Akihiko-san is not the type of guy to fool around." Uh…did he completely fail to notice that incident in the front of the school? "It's like the opposite…He'd be way too serious if you were in a relationship." That's not much better Junpei. "Actually, why don't you try and get him? Seriously? A transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl wants…" except I don't want him. "Don't you think that would be totally cool?" Uh. Junpei…didn't even bother to ask if I actually _like _the man did you. "Haha, it'd be something right out of a manga."

"I'm not interested, though." I point out.

"Aww, really? I thought that it would be fu-" He thought it would be funny. My face darkens in anger. "I-I mean, I'm not trying to get you to do this just for my own laughs, 'kay? It'd be better if we all just got along together, right?"

I glare at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hmph!" I turn away from him indignantly. Honestly I'm not that offended but it's funnier this way. After all he planned on having fun at my expense. I might as well return the favor.

"Oh come on! Fine, I'll take you out to eat to make up for it!"

"Wherever I want?"

"Wherever you want! Promise!"

"Good." I smirk at him.

"Uh…what have I gotten myself into…"

I felt closer to Junpei as a result and inwardly I feel stronger.

"Oh crud, is it already this late? Man, I really enjoy being around you, for some reason." I could say the same, with the exception for those times you put your foot in your mouth.

"Well, let's head back. I'll take you out sometime next week. I promise."

"Fine. Let's go." With that Junpei pays for the coffee and we head back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge.**

"…Oh, hey." Yukari greets us when we walk in. Junpei sits on the couch next to Akihiko and grabs the magazine on the table. He flips through out frowning.

"Hey, have you noticed how many of those freaks there are in town lately…? The whole time me and Minako were walking back we saw at least a dozen of them…but other than that, nothing's been going on…man, talk about boring. Let's go to Tartarus for a little action."

You were going to regret that in 2 days Junpei. Uh. Two more days until we had to fight another one of **them**. I'm not looking forward to it.

"Maybe I should come along…I'm dying of boredom, too." Ah. Akihiko sighs he's eating Beef Bowl again.

"…Akihiko, are you trying to make me angry?" Shut down. Akihiko says nothing else and goes back to eating quietly. Damn. She got him whipped.

I study before bed again. The last thing I need to do is fail my midterms.

_5/8/09_

At lunch I'm bombarded by Ms. Toriumi. Why the hell does everyone bother me when I'm trying to enjoy my food?

"Ah, there you are, Arisato-san. I'd like a word with you. You haven't joined any committees yet, have you?" And they always want me to join something! Leave me the hell alone! "I know this is sudden, but there are some positions that just became vacant that I'd like you to take on." No before I can open my mouth to reject her she continues. "I mean, students are obligated to join a school committee." What the FUCK? Surely Student Council counts as one of those!

"Uh…I'm a member of Student Council Ms. Toriumi…remember?"

She waves her hand dismissively. "That doesn't count."

Oh this is pure **bullshit.** Then she smiles all cheerfully like she's doing me a goddamn favor. "I'll let you choose which one you'd like to join." Ugh. "Which of these would you rather join? The school health committee or the library committee?" I'd like the join the get the fuck out of my face committee. Yeah I know I'm in a bad mood. I don't like to be interrupted when I'm trying to eat. Especially considering said food was taking my mind of the abomination that I have to fight tomorrow.

"I don't want to join one Ms. Toriumi." I turn back to my food.

"I'm not taking that for an answer. It's already been decided that you're joining one of 'em." What the fuck is with people making my goddamn decisions for me? "So, which will it be?" I'm tempted to tell her she looks like a pit bull with her face scrunched up like that but I doubt it'll help the situation.

"I don't want to join one." Maybe if I say it enough times it'll go through her skull.

"I just told you I'm not taking that for an answer. Choose one _now._"

Bitch. I just told you I didn't want to pick one. "Fine. I pick the library committee." I wave her away dismissively.

"What do you want me to come closer for?"

…

…

…

I forgot they did that backwards in Japan. I reverse my hand gesture and she gets angrier.

"To think I thought you were polite-!"

Yeah, yeah cry me a river you pushy bitch. She rolls her eyes. "Look just go to the library after school today." Ugh. Right after school she shows up to "escort" me. Fucking bitch.

"Is everyone here? Allow me to introduce Minako Arisato from class 2-F to you. She'll be joining the library committee." It's Ms. Ounishi. "If there's anything you don't understand…Oh, let's see…Hasegawa!" I'm never coming to this shitty place again. _Ever._

Some girl who looks a bit older than the average student in this school steps forward. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Not only am I stuck here. I get stuck with someone who probably should have moved on. They must be joking. "You're on duty today, right? Teach her how to get around here. Well then, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood." the girl responds. "Well then…could you come over here so I can explain?" I was standing by the door waiting for my chance to escape. With a groan I walk over. She frowns.

"Oh…you don't want to be here."

"Obviously."

"Don't worry about it too much! Today's the only day they can force you to come!"

That cheers me up…slightly.

A female senior student walks over to us. "U-Um, Saori-san?" So that's her name. "Excuse me, but we, um…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Please feel free to go home. I'll take care of the rest for today." Wait we can go now?

"We're really sorry. See you later…"

Wait a minute. Why the hell can they leave but I can't? And they _all _leave to make it even worse.

"Oh, please don't think that the others aren't welcoming you to the club. They're all just very busy…" I'm "very busy" too but I'm stuck here. "Um…Let's see, where should I start explaining things to you…? Oh I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Saori Hasegawa." Yeah…I kind of figured that out already.

"Oh, hi." I stumble over the formal words my aunt made me learn. "Heh…There's no need to be so formal. I'm a junior, just like you."

…

…

….

Mother fucking Toriumi!

"You don't have to be so polite to me"

"Fine." better for me that way.

"…Thank you. I'm glad to hear that. I'm actually two years older than you. I studied abroad, and took some time off from school. I'm the oldest student in the school right now." yeah I kind of figured that out. "…That's why the upperclassmen all speak politely to me. I really wish they'd stop…but I've pretty much given up about it. …Still, considering that we've just met, it'd be nice if you didn't feel you had to be like that around me. …Could you just try?"

"Sure. No problem. It's a load of my back actually…"

"…Is that so?" she laughs. "You're funny." How was that funny?

_Thou art I…_

_Am I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hermit Arcana _

And the voices come back. Joy. A new Social Link. That means I probably _have_ to come back here. Damn it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm supposed to explain our duties here. We meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but we do get a couple of days off before exams. First, let's go over how to check books out. Each book has a bar code on the back cover, so…" she goes on and on about the skills needed for me to work in the library committee.

The sun has set by the time she finishes explaining.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Welcome back. …It's odd, really, how quiet it's been." you won't be saying that tomorrow.

"You're referring to the Shadows, I take it?"

"It's been a month since the attack, yet I'm certain that won't be the last time they appear outside of Tartarus." good instincts Mitsuru.

"True…Lately, it seems like The Lost are everywhere. So something must be going on…" the two of them continue discussing recent events. I'm going to go visit the police station and see if I can buy any new weapons.

**Paulownia Mall, Police Station**

Apparently Officer Kurosawa got some new weapons in. That's awfully convenient. There are a couple of bracers that I want to buy but can't afford. Ah. I should have come here sooner. Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk. I buy Junpei a Fire Bracer and myself a Thunder Bracer. I reluctant to take off my Life Ring but…well. It's probably for the best. I go back to the dorm and study. It helps take my mind of what's going to happen tomorrow.

5/9/09

**Gekkoukan High, front gate**

"Hey Minako. How's it going?" Akihiko walks up to me.

"Oh. I'm fine."

He rubs his shoulder. "My wounds will heal in no time, and then I'll be able to join you on the front line." Finally someone who can actually fight! "But, don't just rely on me." Too late for that to happen. We walk into the school and go our separate ways.

After class I head back to the dorm. I don't think anything will happen until Critter Time but it never hurts to be on the safe side.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

I sit up in my room waiting for something to happen. Jailboy better not have been pulling my leg- All of a sudden an alarm goes off. Damn it. Yukari knocks on my door.

"Head to the command room!" she's gone before I even stand. Jeez. You could have waited for me at least…

**Dorm, Command Room, Dark Hour**

"We're here!" Yukari runs into the room first. I follow her and Junpei is a little behind me.

"Where is it! I'll rip it a new one!" Ugh. This sucks.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one." Yay. "We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible." can't we just leave them the fuck alone? I mean it's not like the last one coming in here and breaking up shit. "Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic." I still vote for leaving them the fuck alone and whoever can't defend themselves…well…too bad. "That must be avoided at all costs." That's easy for you to say. You'll be someone safe barking orders at us.

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!" and Stupei as usual is _cheerful_ about this for some reason.

[_You should not doubt yourself so much…_]

Ah shove it Orpheus. I snap. I'm the one going to end up getting my ass kicked.

There's an exasperated sigh. [_I try to give you response and that's the thanks I get._]

I don't sense him anymore.

Yukari sighs. "Junpei…"

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

"Wha-! Are you kidding? I'm going!"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance." How many times has Mitsuru shut him down now? I've lost count.

"What!" Akihiko looks pissed. I don't blame him.

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko…They're ready."

Akihiko sucks his teeth. "Damn it…"

"Relax! I've got it covered!" That's what most of us are worried about Junpei…

"I guess I've got no choice…Minako, you're in charge."

…

…

…

Oh fuck you Akihiko.

"Her again..?" Junpei's shoulders sag and he looks exasperated. I didn't exactly volunteer for this you know!

"We're counting on you..." Mitsuru seems pleased. Ugh. No wonder she kept trying to spoon-feed me that leadership crap. If shit hit the fan she planned on dumping the responsibility in _my _lap.

"Look…I can't do this I suck as a leader and-"

"If not you, then who?" Junpei's glare at me is practically withering. What the hell Junpei? I didn't ask for this! "Don't worry. You've been doing fine so far." Right so barely keeping us alive counts as "fine" in your books.

"Guess it's pretty much decided that you're our leader, huh…? Even when I'm the only guy in the group…" What is with that attitude? Ugh. It's not like I was overly commanding! I pretty much let you do whatever Junpei!

"Whether one is a man or a woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those who have the gift. And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend to her because she's a woman…" Mitsuru's unspoken. "I will **crush** you" comes across loud and clear. Damn. Ice Queen is scary as hell.

"Oh, no, no no no! It's not like I look down on her or anything…" Junpei holds his hands in front of himself defensively and takes a step back, shaking his head. It's mildly amusing to see him so scared of Mitsuru. Not that I blame him.

"You three should hurry and go on ahead. Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?" Akihiko turns to Mitsuru.

"Indeed. Let's rendezvous in front of the station." She turns and turns to some equipment on the table

"Got it. Alright, let's go!" Yukari turns to me. "We should hurry. Just in case the Shadow starts acting up."

I nod quickly. "Alright."

**New City passenger monorail "Anehazuru," Iwatodai Station…**

Mitsuru still isn't here.

"Where is she?" probably still getting her materials ready. Taking her sweet time though.

"She'll be here soon."

"There's a full moon tonight…But, it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour…" I look up at the eerie green moon. It looks just like it did on the day I first summoned Orpheus.

"…Huh? What the!" I turn and Mitsuru's apparently on a motorcycle. So what happened to that whole "no electricity works during the dark hour"?

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mitsuru takes off her helmet and gets off her bike. She starts adjusting the various instruments on it.

"A motorcycle…?" Junpei eyes it in confusion. I don't blame him I'm pretty confused myself.

"Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious! Isn't that dangerous…?" only if we fall off. I had tried it a couple of times back home. Nothing using electricity moved _including _the monorails. Was a bit fun. Nearly got myself killed once though from playing too long. Junpei's eyes roam over the train tracks.

"Don't worry; no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails."

"But, your bike…" Exactly what I was wondering Junpei.

"It's special." That's the explanation you give Mitsuru? "It's special?" Oh screw it I don't even care anymore. "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started.

"Everyone, Let's roll out!" I can't resist saying while laughing. What? It's not that bad!

"Huh! O-Okay!" Yukari looks somewhat confused. Aw…they don't get the joke. You guys suck.

"Is this how we're gonna do this?" Junpei shakes his head.

Screw both of you guys. Can't even appreciate a sense of humor. I walk towards the tracks. Jerks.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" they run after me.

We walk up to the monorail. "This is it…right?" I think so. There's a loud beeping.

"Can you all hear me?" Oh…it's Mitsuru.

"Yes, I can hear you clearly." Yukari nods she looks around. "We just got here, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution, and stay together."

"Got it."

"heheh, my Persona's just beggin' to be used!" Ugh. I wish he'd stop treating this like a game.

"Well then, let's head on in!" You know…the station's doors being open are just a wee bit convenient. I really hope we're not walking into a trap or something. Yukari starts climbing up the foothold leading to the monorail door. "…Don't look up!" Uh…why would I want to? Oh wait. I turn to Junpei who looks away a little too quickly. Pervert. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…but, don't blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse…"

"Say, Minako…What do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?"

"Nah. We need him to be a damage sponge. He's quite good at it."

"Hey!" We all successfully make it into the monorail. There are coffin-like objects in it. Must be the passengers.

"This poor stiff must be a passenger…" Suddenly the train doors shut. Damn it!

Yukari jumps.

"What's wrong? What happened!"

"We walked right into a trap."

"It must be the Shadow…It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!"

"R-Roger." Yukari takes out her bow. Speaking of which.

"I guess this is as good a time as any."

"Huh?" Yukari looks at the bow I shove at her in curiosity.

"I got you guys some new equipment. Hurry up and equip it."

It doesn't take them long to change their weapons and throw the armor over their clothing.

"Nice preparation Minako." Mitsuru again. "Hurry to the front car of the monorail."

"Alright. Let's get going." We charge forward in the second floor there were absolutely no Shadows.

"What the heck? Why aren't there any Shadows?"

"Probably plan on ambushing us."

"Oh." Junpei frowns. "Well I wish they'd hurry up."

I resist the urge to face palm. A Shadow shows up in the front of the car.

"There it is!" The Shadow goes into the car in front of it. What an obvious trap. What do we look like a bunch of idiots-?

"Hey, get back here!" ...the look on my face says it all.

"Wait! Something's not right…The enemy is acting strangely."

"It's obviously a trap. If we rush ahead blindly like idiots we're liable to get ourselves slaughtered." Mitsuru may not be the easiest person to get along with, but she will doubtlessly see the logic in what I'm saying.

"You're right. It's too dangerous. You should all stay together and proceed with caution." Mitsuru.

"But if we don't go after it we'll lose it!" Junpei really does not think too much does he? What do I have to use small words or something?

"Minako…" She trails off. I guess since I'm leader she wants me to make my own decision.

"We're going to be cautious we can't risk it." We really can't at least if we head after the Shadow on our own terms our likelyhood of surviving whatever ambush it's planning increases.

Junpei glares at me. What the hell is his problem? "I just told you that it's likely that Shadow is trying to lure us into a trap!"

"…Fine, I'll go myself." What the hell?

"Junpei! Don't-!" He runs ahead before I finish my sentence. THAT IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK!

"Watch out! Behind you!" Mitsuru's warning came just in time. I barely manage to dodge a swipe of a Shadows claws. THAT MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT! If the Shadows don't manage to tear him apart I certainly will!

The two Shadows that ambush us are floating books. Thankfully I use Maragi, which they are weak to as my first attack. They fall easily.

Yukari sighs. "This is just what the enemy wanted…"

"We have no choice. You have to go after him, or you'll be picked off one by one."

"Damn it, Stupei! What are you thinking!"

"His problem is he doesn't think." I snarl. Yukari looks a little surprised by my rage. "I'm beating the shit out of him if he's still alive when we find his ass."

"From what I can tell, he's only a few cars ahead." Mitsuru doesn't mention my threats. I guess she probably understands the feeling.

"Okay, we'll catch up to-" Yukari jumps as three more Shadows appear. Damn it I'm getting really sick of this shit!

2 more of those book things and a set of scales. I open up with Maragi again killing all three Shadows. I can tell Yukari is impressed. So am I. I had no idea Lilim was so powerful.

[_Of course._] She's smug about it too.

In the 7th car Yukari asked me if I thought Junpei was being weird. I'm too angry to talk right now I simply shake my head and charge forward. He's not in the 6th car either. He's in the 4th car surrounded by Shadows. He's holding his own but we rush forward to help regardless.

"Junpei!" Yukari prepares her bow.

"…I've got it under control! Take this, you freak of nature!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I use a Maragi and take out all three Shadows. You know…I'm starting to think these really aren't fair fights. Junpei has obviously fighting them for a while and looks stunned at the fact that I took them out with such ease.

Lilim chuckles. [_I'm of the Devil Arcana. Of course it wasn't a fair fight._]

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen! …So, are you alright?'

"O-Of course I am-" I smack Junpei with all my might. The crack of the blow echoes through the car. Junpei grabs his cheek and appears stunned. Two gasps. Yukari's and Mitsuru's and then there's complete and utter silence other than my enraged heavy breathing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I-"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED WITH THAT FUCKING STUNT!" Junpei seems so shocked at my complete and utter rage that he's muted. Yukari's eyes are darting from me to Junpei like she's watching a tennis match. "I TOLD YOUR STUPID FUCKING ASS IT WAS A TRAP!"

"Hey!" Junpei seems to have regained his voice. "I'm fine!"

"BECAUSE WE MANAGED TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS IN TIME!" maybe later I would be shocked at the commanding bellow of my voice. But right now. I'm just **pissed**. I'd smack him again but the message probably sunk in the first time.

"Look, just because you're our leader-!"

"OH GROW THE FUCK UP JUNPEI! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR WHATEVER DAMN INFERIORITY COMPLEXES YOU HAVE!" He's stunned into silence at my voice. A second later he's pissed too. Before he can open his mouth Mitsuru interrupts.

"Look. I know this may not be the best of times to inform you of this but-"

The monorail lurches forward. I grab the nearest bar. "What the hell?"

"Save the arguments for later. Right now you need to get to the front car! The Shadow is controlling the monorail and if you don't manage to stop that thing, it'll crash into another train! The strong presence I felt earlier is in the front car, so the chance that it is whatever is controlling the monorail is significant. You don't have much time. Hurry!"

Oh. That's not good. I fucking knew some shit like this would happen!

"What! Oh, God! What are we gonna do!"

"We need to kill the damn thing controlling the monorail. You said it was in the front car right Mitsuru."

"Yes. If you take it out the train should stop." I'm not overly happy about that "should" but…

"Alright let's go." I look at Junpei expecting a complaint. There isn't one. It seems he is capable of following orders. Thanks to Lilim's overpowered Maragi, battles are a breeze. I don't even have to use my sword. Thank you Theo!

We rush to the front car as quickly as possible. I get Pixie back but there's no time to celebrate.

We reach the front car it's a giant female like creature with long are those scrolls? For hair. Her legs are gaped open and she's wearing some sort of blue skirt. She's also nude with the letter. B and J and her breasts. Huh. BJ. I can't help but think something perverted. Oh wait now is not the time. I grab my evoker and use a quick Zio spell. It's better if the three of use used different elements at first to see what not to use.

"There it is! What the hell? …Is this the friggin' boss?"

It's in the front car isn't it Stupei. Ugh. I'm sorry but he's used up my patience quota for at least a year with that damn stunt earlier.

"Just fucking kill it!"

I used Zio, Yukari used Garu, and Junpei an Agi spell. It summoned some damn friends to come to its aid. I used Lilim's overpowered Maragi, but the damn goons are immune and they can fucking heal. Fantastic. It kicks me in the stomach but due to the padding on the armor it's not a serious wound.

"Aim at the boss!" Yukari finishes it off with an arrow and the goons scatter once it's dead. That…was pathetically easy. I can't believe I wasted a week worrying about it.

"Did we make it in time?" I hope so. "…Hey! Why're we still moving?" Because today sucks is why.

"We're going too fast! We have to put on the brakes or else…!"

Wait a second. I remember that train simulator game I used to play. The brakes were on it and everything. What kind of model was this?

"What are you waiting for! There's a train up ahead!" Oh shit.

"Damn it! I don't know how to stop this thing!"

Must I do everything? Ugh! I run forward.

"I'll do it!" I run forward and pull the brakes. I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd thank Microsoft for something.

"D-Did we stop…?"

"I-I think so…"

"Is everybody alright!" Useless as always, eh Mitsuru?

"Uh, y-yeah, we're okay. Ha, ha-ha…My knees are shaking…"

"Dude…I'm like drenched in sweat…Hey, are you okay, Minako-tan?" Hm…I guess he's forgotten about earlier. Or doesn't care anymore. I did save his life after all.

"Yeah I'm fine.

"Seriously? Yeesh, you're a real tomboy…" and you're an idiot.

Mitsuru sighs in relief. "I'm so glad you're safe…" you know. I feel kind of bad for her. She has to see us nearly die practically every time we go into combat. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home." Home? …Huh. Doesn't sound so bad.

"But, how did you know which one was the brake?"

"I played a lot of Train Simulator games."

"Seriously?" Junpei gapes at me.

"Uh...yeah."

"I will never say anything negative about video games again." Yukari leans against one of the poles in relief. I chuckle.

"Ah, whatever. Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freakin' hungry!" Oh yeah.

"Remember you promised!"

He groans. "I should have never brought it up." I laugh. I guess our earlier argument has either been forgotten or forgiven in his mind.

"Uhhh, hate to break it to you, Junpei but girls usually don't get hungry in the middle of the night…granted Minako eats a lot but-"

"Hey!"

She laughs. "I'll go with you guys. I want to stop by the corner store."

"What happened to watching me eat making you lose your appetite?"

"I'm not watching you eat is what happened."

Yukari and Junpei open the door and step out of the train as I walk forward I feel relieved. This could have ended very badly…but it didn't. Yukari and Junpei seem to trust me more as well. Maybe next time Stupei won't charge off into danger again. My eye twitches but…I guess all's well that ends well. I feel stronger inside as well and my bond with them has strengthened. It feels good.

Apparently Jailboy was telling the truth…didn't he say he was going to visit me afterwards? Well…I'm too tired to think about that now.

_End Chapter 4._

* * *

Answering Reviews Time!

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: I do my best! *bows* I hope you enjoy this update as well. (Especially considering I'm up at 2 in the morning finishing it!) ^_^ and don't worry you're spelling isn't as bad as mine.

Yes that actually is what I'm aiming for. As you can see in this chapter it's not all sunshine and rainbows. She will have times where she just wants to strangle them and they will fight and get nasty with each other. I dislike stories where she's perfect and everything as well. She will make mistakes and have wrong impressions about people. Hidetoshi and Shinjiro for some examples I actually like pretty much everyone with the exception of Junpei and Yukari (though that will not influence Minako) its highly likely the three of them will end up close friends by the stories end. Of course the journey there will be fun! ;) Also I adore Theo and Ryoji so that'll probably show. (I love Shinjiro and Hidetoshi as well.) I don't mind your rambles! I like them! They make me write more! So ramble away! She also judges Junpei as a complete moron when he really isn't.

Neristhaed: Thanks. I was hoping she felt like an actual person and not some cardboard cut out. She has flaws (you've only had a glimpse of them so far) but hopefully as the story progresses they'll become more apparent. I also hope that while she'll work on them to improve them they won't fully disappear. Because she is after all human and while we can try the best we can everyone makes mistakes.

NightmareSyndrom: I use the power of reload :D Though yeah Priestess fight was pathetically easy and I only went to Tartarus twice. Full Moon bosses are pathetically weak compared to the ones you fight climbing the tower.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: All your questions should be answered with this Chapter actually. XD No. They won't be any additional characters or Personas. I said in the beginning I was sticking to the original game's scripts. While some events may be changed (Aigis' gender for instance) and a certain character may die. I'm not sure. Most major events will be the same as in the original game.


	5. Rumors

Chapter 5: Rumors

* * *

_5/10/09_

Theo called me early in the morning to inform me that the barricade I had run into was gone now. Hm…well that's awfully convenient. I'm exhausted though. Running around screaming at dumbass Junpei yesterday and the train nearly killing us all wore me out. Thankfully it's a Sunday so I go to the theatre to work again. Yukari thanked me for saving her again and Ice Queen actually apologized for not being able to do more.

"Uh…there's always next time."

She smiles warmly at me for saying that. "Thank you. There is always next time. I promise to be more useful to you next time." Huh. Not as frigid as I thought.

I received 6000 Yen for working at the theatre today.

**Dorm, 1****st**** Floor lounge**

I talk to Mitsuru and she looks me over frowning. "You look exhausted…you should go rest." She's right. I feel exhausted. Working at the theatre hadn't helped. The news is own. Looks like everyone on the monorail is safe even though they're suspicious of the power sod who was driving it and are holding him for questioning. Poor guy. I go straight to bed. I'm to tired to do anything else.

_5/11/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Ah. I spot Junpei on my way through the front gate.

"Wazzup? Today is just an ordinary day, huh? That was crazy though, the day before yesterday. I've never had that kinda thrill in all my life…and that smack of your hurt you know."

"…"

"Look…Uh…I'm sorry okay?"

I turn to him. "Its fine." shrugging I adjust my book bag over my shoulder. "Anyways we managed to save the monorail so all's good."

"Though you have to admit that was pretty exciting!"

"Um…no it wasn't. It was scary. Not exciting."

"Aw…come on! We have the power of Persona! We weren't in any true danger." He can't be serious. "Besides last night's battle was pretty sweet!" shaking my head I opened the door to homeroom.

Mr. Ekoda reminded us that we had midterm exams next Monday. Ugh. Of course he couldn't resist mocking Junpei's sleeping habits.

…and Junpei's sleeping right now. I better not hear him complaining about failing. I mean no one sleeps in class all the time and expects to pass unless they're a genius. He gives a lecture on some questions that will be on the exam. I walk into Hidetoshi at lunch and he asks me if I plan on going to Student Council. I might as well go but I need to sign up for Tennis Team first.

**Gekkoukan High, Field**

"So, you all have a new teammate." Ms. Kanou introduces me to the rest of the Tennis Team. "She's Minako Arisato from class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her, okay?

"Hi." damn. I brought this own myself.

"Hi!" they wave back cheerfully. Hm…they're rather friendly. This might not be so bad.

"Um, who was the leader for the juniors?" Ms. Kanou looks around.

"That would be me." Oh. It's that girl from the beginning of the year. She has long black hair and eyes and is wearing a warm up suit.

"Oh, good. I'll eave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway." and she giggles as though that's something amusing. What the hell is wrong with the teachers in this school?

"…All right."

Mr. Kanou leaves right afterwards.

"I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!" one of the girl mocks her as soon as she's gone.

"Haaa! That sounds exactly like her. She's too old to try to act cute like that." another girl shakes her head. Too damn true.

"…C'mon, let's get back to practice!" Ah. It's the girl with the warm up suit. "You're Minako-san right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything. The club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." The exact same days as Student Council? "We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind. "Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so feel free to join in."

"Um…I have to meet someone today. Would you mind if I left a little early?"

She frowns. "I suppose. Just keep up with the exercises as much as you can."

"The basics again…?" a short haired girl sighs.

"I keep telling you all that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running."

"Alright…" the girls probably have been doing basics for a while judging by their resigned tone.

"Minako-san, you stand in this line."

"Uh…I know all of this. I've played Tennis before."

"Oh."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Though shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana_

After around an hour I left. There really wasn't any point staying on the Tennis field when all we were doing were basic drills. I give Minako another takoyaki and a Mad Bull.

She laughs bouncing up and down. "Wow! I'm having so much fun! You're nice. Will you be my friend? Come play with me again, okay?" Ah what the hell. The kid could probably use someone to look after her.

"Really! Then, I'll wait for you here! You better not be lying!" I leave and head back to school.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

When I walk into the room Hidetoshi is talking to some teacher.

"Alright Hidetoshi, I'm counting on you….for both our sakes."

"…Yes, sir." What is this about? The teacher walks past me.

"Oh, Minako-san!" Its Chihiro.

"…Hey, what did he mean by "for both our sakes"? What's he talking about?" one of the student council members glares suspiciously at Hidetoshi. I don't blame him. There is something odd about the whole thing.

"He just wants to create a better school environment, so he simply asked for help from an apt student." Good god he's full of himself. "Just like how the President asked Minako-kun to join the Student Council." asked my _ass_.

"What! You can't just decide something like that without the President's permission!" the Student Council member glare intensifies. Sheesh. If he's so damn concerned, he should go get Mitsuru. Ice Queen would put an end to this real quick. One way or another anyway.

"What happened?"

"S-Someone found a cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom…" Oh. Chihiro is biting her lip and wringing her hands. Poor thing doesn't have a clue what to do. "…And th-that teacher wants us to look for the one who did it…" Seriously?

"Is this a common occurrence?"

She shakes her head.

"Then why the big commotion. It was one time. Throw the cigarette away and be done with it."

"We can't let whoever did this get away with breaking school rules!" Hidetoshi crosses his arms. Is he serious? It was _one _time.

"Uh…" what else can I say? This is ridiculous.

"Besides it's our responsibility to find out who right?" What the hell did Mitsuru sign me up for? "…Look, you have two choices." he turns to the whole student council while saying this. "Either help out and prove you're trustworthy, or refuse and raise suspicion." my urge to face palm is rising significantly. One idiot after another. "We sure have to deal with a lot of B.S. around here, don't we Minako-kun?" I guess he expects me to agree with his idiot plan.

I don't even have to say anything he nods as though I had agreed and I feel stronger inside. Ugh. "Now, if you'd excuse me." he leaves the room.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me! You teacher's pet!" What is this grade school? Who says insults like that anymore? The student council member from before chases after Hidetoshi.

"It's not good for Student Council members to be fighting like this, right…?" I shrug. Hidetoshi looks like he could use a good punch in the face. Or better yet someone should grab that stick up his ass and smack some sense into him with it. "I-I better go tell the President…!" Chihiro runs off and I'm left in the room alone. Good grief. I've only been here an hour and the sun is still high in the sky. With a sigh I head towards the dorm but stop as I pass by Paulownia mall. I might as well work the rest of the day before I leave though I decide to stop by the Velvet Room.

**Velvet Room**

"Ah! Just in time." Theo looks pleased to see me as usual. Probably because the only company he has is Igor the rest of the time. "My master has asked that I inform you about the Persona Compendium." The what? "By registering Personas, you can summon them later whenever you wish." wait…so I can use Persona in fusion and get them brought back to the forefront of my consciousness? Awesome! "There is a charge of course." I knew it was too damn good to be true. "Please speak to me if you wish to view the Compendium." I just hope the prices aren't too outrageous. And I can't afford a single Persona.

I guess we'll have to go to Tartarus tonight. I head for Be Blue to work. I got 4500 Yen for working.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge. **

Mitsuru tells me that the command console in the command room is malfunction. What the hell am I supposed to do I can't fix that thing. She frowns saying that Akihiko and Junpei weren't taking her seriously. I doubt that. No one who wanted to live would refuse to take Ice Queen seriously.

"This isn't an order just a favor. Just do it if you have nothing else to do. Thanks."

Meh. I might as well see. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face.

**Dorm, Command Room**

I push one of the buttons on the console. A surveillance camera is on. How weird. I watch the earliest recording.

5/10/2009 01:20:02 beginning playback

Huh…so this happened yesterday.

Uh…It's the command room! Looks like Ikutsuki is by himself, writing something in a notepad.

"Hm…A Shadow in the middle of town…It managed to take over public transportation…I should investigate whether this means it's finally begun…" It's begun? What's begun?

"Monorail…List to the monorail in monaural." Oh no. Not those crappy jokes! And he laughs as if its hysterical. "Oooh, I must make a note of that one…Luck played an uncomfortably large part in the victory…Especially towards the end…if she hadn't guessed at the right controls, things could have been very bad." I guess Mitsuru didn't mention the Train Simulator bit. Probably for the better. "For Shadows to work in a group to overrun large machines is unprecedented…The engine…That was an engine-ous move!"

He can't be serious. He giggles again. "What's with me today? I'm on a roll! Oh yeah, better write that one down too…One should always wear bright clothing at night…Otherwise, the Shadows could make it dangerous to walk near traffic!" Oh come on that one doesn't even make any sense! "Whoa, I'm getting a little off subject…but who cares! Hey…I should write all these down and show them off the next time everyone gets together!"

Note to self: Next time Ikutsuki comes over pretend that you're sick.

"Don't care for seafood? They also serve GROUND beef!" I bury my head in my hands at this point. This is horrible. It's like watching a train wreck. He burst out laughing again. "This has nothing to do with the status report anymore, but I'm having a blast! Let's see what else…" He's just not stopping. I turn the console off. If I hear anymore I'll end up smashing my head into a wall. You know what I'm not even going to bother going to Tartarus anymore. I just do my nightly ritual and study.

_5/12/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Yukari walks up to me. "Mornin'. You hear the news…?"

"What news?"

"There've been fewer new cases of Apathy Syndrome the last few days. Senpai said it's probably because we beat that Shadow. Wouldn't that be great if it was true?"

"Yeah…it is likely that its because we defeated that Shadow."

She nods. "It was dangerous, but I'm glad we did it. We shouldn't get carried away, though, cuz we have midterms next week. Let's just hope nothing like that happens again until midterms are over. Oh, that reminds me, Junpei told me something…Mitsuru-senpai supposedly is going to give us something nice if we do well on our tests. I bet Mitsuru-senpai's standards are so high that she won't give us anything unless we're top ten in our grade…" Oh that sucks. I'll be lucky to make bottom 10.

Saori runs into me during lunch she asks me if I plan on heading to the committee. Eh. I'll probably go next week.

**After School**

I head to Naganaki Shrine but that kid isn't here today. Oh well. I might as well work. I head to Be Blue. I got my usual 4500 Yen and headed back to the Dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge **

As soon as I enter the dorm, Yukari is leaving. "I need to borrow one of my friend's notes so I'll have to pass on Tartarus today. Sorry!" with that she leaves. Shrugging I head upstairs, I need to study anyways.

_5/13/09_

I hear some rumor about the nurse feeding students weird medicine on my way to class. Huh. Hidetoshi catches me in the hall at lunch and asks me have I found any leads.

"What?"

He looks irritated for a second before he sighs. "The smoker remember? I'll get to the bottom of this for sure. Well excuse me." he leaves. As he goes I shake my head. Really, really needs to remove that stick up his ass. I'll probably go to Student Council just to see if he ends up catching the guy.

Rio also walks into me and asks if I'm coming to practice. "Uh…maybe Friday."

"Oh okay!" She leaves smiling.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room**

As usual the hours go by quickly as we're working. Mitsuru is hear today but Hidetoshi is absent for some reason.

"Is Odagiri absent today?" Mitsuru finally seems to have noticed.

"Um…no…I think he's busy…" Busy?

"Busy doing what?" Mitsuru has this way of speaking where even though there's absolutely nothing loud or angry about her voice you get the impression, if you don't answer soon something bad is going to happen. I need to learn how to do that.

"…Busy playing Private DICK." Oh it's the council member from before. The one who called Hidetoshi teacher's pet.

"Oh…You mean what Fushimi was telling me about earlier…I see. Well, his intentions are good, so you can't really blame him." Mitsuru sighs at this. "But, I understand how you feel. ….You can go if you'd like." she turns to me. "I don't mind. Sorry for all the drama." I go ahead and leave.

**Gekkoukan High School, 1F hallway**

Someone's yelling. "So where's your EVIDENCE, smart guy!"

"There's no need for evidence. I know all about you." You know…for someone whose supposedly smart Hidetoshi can act mother fucking retarded at times. "You were arrested for beating up a guy in the park who snitched on you, right?" and that has exactly what to do with the cigarette?

A girl nearby sighs shaking her head. "I can't believe he's at it AGAIN! That's the third person today he's accused."

…

Goddamn it people in this school have no damn sense at times. I begin walking forward hoping to defuse the situation.

Another girl laughs. "My boyfriend was so pissed he was accused, too. This guy's asking for it."

"Keeping quiet will do you no good. …If it's not you, then give me some names. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You have my word as a member of the Disciplinary Committee" Oh for the love of- Hidetoshi!

"Shut up, asshole…" I stop. You know what? Hidetoshi probably needs this to happen. I stop and watch. Hidetoshi is punched hard in the face and falls to the ground. Shaking my head I run up to him.

"That is what happens when you blindly accuse people."

Hidetoshi rubs his now bleeding lip. "Tch…! Don't think I'll just let that go! Ah Minako-kun." He looks up at me. I offer my hand and he takes it standing up. "…You think so?"

I just look at him. He looks disappointed for some reason. "…Some people will lie and backstab without hesitation if its to their advantage." Uh…yeah I know that, but going around blindly accusing people does more harm than good. I open my mouth to tell him so, but he continues. "People like that are a menace to society." he practically growls the last part out. …oh. I get it. "We shouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior; we should do something about it." I'm guessing someone wronged him and got away with it. And this is the only way he can react to this situation. I sigh inwardly. Me yelling at him would do no good.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine." He rubs his lip again. "This is nothing." He smiles bitterly. "…I know what people think of me." So you know a good portion of the school thinks you have a stick up your ass? And you still act like this? "But those who carry out justice have always clashed with others. History has proven this to be true. So, let this serve as a warning to other offenders. Minako-kun, you're a sensible person…You understand, right?" I nod. I don't agree with his actions or his point but I think I understand him just a little bit better. Not to surprisingly I feel myself grow a little bit stronger and the bond between Hidetoshi and I grows stronger. "I'm gonna get back to business. You should go home before it gets dark." The sun is still high in the sky though. I might as well stop by Game Panic. I play the quiz game until it the sun sets.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

Junpei greets me. "I'm so tired of studying. Let's go to Tartarus!" Nah. I want that reward Mitsuru promised.

"Hit the books."

"Are you serious! Isn't saving the world more important?" Going to Tartarus isn't saving the world Junpei. Just getting our asses kicked. "C'mon…Yuka-tan wants to go…"

"We Do have exams next week you realize…" Yukari glares at Junpei before shaking her head. "But, what the hell…I'll go."

"Yeaah! Now we're talkin'!"

"Oh no." Junpei sucks his teeth. "Besides you of all people _should _be studying."

"What the hells that supposed to mean?"

I just give him a look before heading up the stairs. I could swear I hear laughter at Junpei's expense behind me. As usual I shower, and then study before bed.

_5/14/09_

**After School**

Hm…Maiko isn't here today either…I might as well go work I got another bonus! Now they pay me 5,500 Yen!

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude? Hey, let's go to Tartarus."

"Do you not remember what I said yesterday?"

"But you can study anytime! We need to get stronger ASAP. Me n' Hermes will take down the next big Shadow ourselves!"

"Go study."

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break, man…"

"How are your grades, Iori." Mitsuru to the rescue!

"How are yours-Never mind. I already know."

"I'm currently studying college-level material, for your information."

"Man, now I don't feel like doing anything at all…"

I laugh at him. "Oh…do you have any portable games?"

"Uh…you looking for a portable system?"

"Yeah.." why Theo would want one I don't know but.

"Admit it, Minako-you're hooked!" Okay…where did that come from? "Weeelll…I just got the redesigned COMPstation Portable to replace my original model. No sense in keeping 'em both, so you can have the old one. I'll go get it for you. Wait one sec. He goes up stairs, a few minutes later he comes back and dumps an old somewhat dingy COMPstation Portable in my hands. "I'll take you own anytime!"

Heh. I wonder how Theo would feel about challenging Junpei. "Thanks."

"No problem"

I head to Paulownia mall to deliver the game and leave quickly. I have to resist the temptation to go into Game Panic.

I do my nightly rituals and study.

_5/15/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Mitsuru is waiting for me again. "Good morning. Exams begin next week. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah I think so."

She seems pleased at my response. "Ah, just as I suspected. I'll be looking forward to seeing your grades…If they're good, I'll give you something. …Consider it a reward. To be honest, I'm not as well prepared as I should be. I'm still preoccupied with monitoring Shadows." and watch you get the top score anyways. I swear some people have all the luck. "At any rate, the number of incidents has decreased since our last mission. If we can continue to defeat them, we may be able to rid the public of their fear…" She looks hopeful at the last bit. I can't help but think that once they're all dead we'll have another problem to deal with. Whatever they came from in the first place.

"However, every time a new Shadow appears, it seems to be more powerful than the last. And even after Akihiko returns to battle, we still won't be at full strength…"

**After School **

I hope Maiko's there today at least…urgh. She isn't. I turn back and head to school. Everything seems to be locked because of exams so I decide to go work. I receive another 5,500 yen for my work.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…Where have you been?" Akihiko again.

"At work."

"Hm? Where?"

"Be Blue."

"Be Blue? That new shop in the mall?" I nod and walk right past him upstairs. I need to study again.

_5/16/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Akihiko runs up to me breathing deeply. "H-Hey!"

"Running late?"

He takes a few more deep breaths while shaking his head. "No…the doctor said I'm almost fully healed, so…I couldn't wait to get some exercise." He's breathing normally now. "I'll be ready for battle after midterms." Oh that's good. "But, that means I've got to start training now." with that we walk into school. Since it's Saturday I decide to go study at the library.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru as usual is reading a book on the sofa. Waving to her I head upstairs to study again. "Wait." I stop on the staircase. "You're not planning on heading to Tartarus this weekend are you?" I shake my head.

"I need to study."

"Oh. Nevermind then." I frown, but go back up to my room.

_5/17/09_

I head for Port Island Station to work at the theatre in the morning. I got another raise and earned 7,000 yen for working.

I spot Ikutsuki sitting alone in the lounge. I say hi quickly before practically running up the stairs. I do not want to stay around long enough for him to start telling jokes.

As usual I study.

_5/18/09 - 5/23/09_

On the last day of exams I run into Akihiko at the front gate. He tells me that he'll be able to rejoin us in the front lines. However he wants me to take the lead so he can concentrate on building his strength.

…

…

…

I want to strangle him right now.

"Look-"

"…You'll be fine. Just keep doing what you've been doing." What is with him and damn Mitsuru? "I already talked to Mitsuru and she was fine with it. Good luck."

…

…

…

This sucks.

"My lifestyle's finally gonna be back to normal starting next week." Great for you Akihiko. Meanwhile my life hasn't been normal since I got here. "Oh, if you wanna grab food sometime, I'm bored after school on Mondays and Fridays since there's no club meetings. I'm usually near the clubroom building so…Hey wasn't that the warning bell? Well, see you." He runs off.

Damn you…

Fortunately something is going my way today because everything on the exams looks familiar.

I decide to revisit Naganaki Shrine. Maiko's here today finally! She's happy to see me at least.

"You came! I was waiting for you! Let's play!"

"Sure."

We play on the gym. Huh. I feel kind of like a big sister.

"What do you wanna do next? It's up to you 'kay? Your choice!"

"Horizontal bar." I like trying to balance myself on it.

"But we already did that…! I wanna do something else!" she pouts I shrug. "But, I don't wanna go home yet. …I don't like it there." …this isn't unexpected. Any kid her age at a shrine by herself, something isn't right. She looks down sadly. "Can't we stay together for a little longer?"

"Sure." We play for a little while longer.

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt have our blessings with thou chooseth a persona of the Hangedman Arcana_

Huh. Guess I'll be seeing the kid more often…

"…So, my mom and dad…they fight a lot. They're going to get a divorce, huh? I tell them I want us to be happy, but they don't listen." I just let her get it out. Besides…I didn't have my parents when I was her age. What am I supposed to say? "They probably hate me, too." She looks ready to cry. "…Hey, we can play again later right? I think we're friends now."

"Yeah…we can play later."

She doesn't look happier at that. Probably used to people older than her breaking promises. Poor girl.

"I'm here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays…I'll be waiting for you…" with that she leaves. It's still light out so I decide to go to the bookstore.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

Bunkichi is looking around the store for something. "That's strange…I swear I left it around here…but, I can't seem to find it."

"Looking for something?" I walk up to him. He turns around startled.

"Ah! It's you Minako-chan! How'd you know I was looking for something? Are you psychic?" Uh…no. You were mumbling about it a second ago. "I'm looking for my glasses…" Uh…they're on his face. "No, not my glasses-my wallet…I can't seem to find it."

"I'll help."

"Wow! Minako-chan, you really can read minds! I was just thinking it'd be nice if someone gave us a hand." He seems pleased. I start looking through the store for it but I just can't seem to find it. "Where could it be…? …Wait, what were we looking for?" Before I can remind him the door to the bookstore opens.

"Konnichiwa, 'ello!" It's some blond haired, blue eyed kid. He's obviously not from around here, probably visiting.

"I found zis on ze ground outside! Eez it yours?" Uh…I take a while to translate what he's saying. He hands a wallet to Bunkichi.

"Wow! This is it! I've been looking for this wallet everywhere!" seems Bunkichi remembers now…that's a relief. I wasn't to sure I could deal with what happened the last time I was here again. "Well, it's not a golden wallet, but I'm still happy to have it back!"

"Sumimasen, excuse me…Aren't you ze transfer student everyone eez talking about? I go to ze same school-Gekkoukan!"

"What's your name?"

"I came 'ere from France to study abroad. My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux." How the hell am I supposed to remember that? "But, zey call me "Bebe"!" What? How the hell do you get "bebe" from that?

"Oh…nice to meet you."

"Jajime mashite, it eez nice to meet you too! I work in ze Home Economics Room every day. If you get bored, come say 'ello! I 'ope to see you zere. Sayonara, goodbye!" with that he left.

I just keep meeting weirder and weirder people as time goes by don't I?

Mitsuko comes from the back of the store. Huh. She was here all along? "Well…he seemed like an interesting young man."

"Hm…I thought I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't lose it…" Bunkichi is digging through the wallet for something. I doubt "Bebe" stole it because there would have been no reason for him to return the wallet. "…Ah, here it is! I knew it was in here!"

"…Dear? Is that key for…?"

"Come on, dear, you know what it is. It's the key for our son's car. Seeing Minako-chan reminded me of how things used to be…I haven't heard the roar of the engine in a long time. How do I look, dear?"

"Please don't!" Mitsuko looks so sad. "Why must you get into a car! Do you want me to end up all alone!" What's wrong with a car? And why is she yelling?

"What about a car?"

"Um, Minako-chan…I'm sorry for raising my voice. Did I scare you?" Not really.

"Our son…remember what I told you? How he passed away…On the way home from work, he got into an accident. He was hit by a dump truck driver who was drunk on the job…"

"I'm sorry."

"Minako-chan, please slap me…slap me for being an insensitive fool…" Oh. That reminds me of the blow I gave Junpei. I do nothing. "With all my excitement, I forgot to consider how my wife might feel…I'm such a…I'm such a…" he's obviously guilty over it. I turn towards Mitsuko who just looks so sad. Damn it. Why is it every time I come here I end up depressed?

"It's…okay dear." Mitsuko's forgives him.

…and I feel stronger inside. Ugh. I'm a little disgusted with myself. I feel like a parasite leeching power off of these people's suffering. The sun is setting.

"…Hm? Why should we let this get us down? Since I found my wallet, why don't we eat out, dear?" Mitsuko brightens at that. "Thanks for searching with us, Minako-chan. Consider this your allowance." He gives me one of those Medicines. Huh. Didn't know they were outside of Tartarus as well.

"Thanks. Bye!" I wave to the both of them and hurry back to the dorm.

**Dorm 1****st**** floor lounge**

Akihiko is sitting at the dining table with a cheerful look on his face.

"Ah, you're back."

"Senpai, I hear you're fully healed!" Yukari is smiling bright as well. Great. I just come back from doom and gloom and everyone here looks like Christmas came early.

"Congrats, man!" Junpei's beaming as usual.

"I need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off for a whole month."

"Shouldn't you take it easy, though? You don't wanna reinjure your arm." Yukari frowns about at Akihiko's enthusiasm. You're talking to a wall, Yukari.

"I've already wasted precious time. Besides, we found another Persona-user."

"We did! Sweet! Is it a girl…?" Of course that would be the first thing Junpei would ask. Typical.

"Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school. Fuuka Yamagishi…Do you guys know her?"

"Never heard of her."

"Yamagishi…? Oh, that girl in 2-E..She gets sick a lot, from what I heard…I don't see her at school very often."

"She was at the same hospital as me. That's how we found out about her. But, maybe she's not cut out for battle." We just keep getting people who can't fight don't we. Just once I'd like to get someone who can kick some ass. Not including Akihiko of course. "I had an Evoker made for her, too…" he sighs in resignation. Yup. You're stuck with a bunch of invalids. Lucky you Akihiko.

"What! We're giving up on her already!" Junpei's mouth is gaped open like he has no sense. I hope he chokes on a fly. "I was gonna offer her some private lessons…" I look at him in disgust.

"You're like an old perv…"

Yukari bursts out laughing. "Oh man, I'm always thinking the same thing!"

"Yow! Retract those claws, ladies! I'm totally a hip, happening teen! You dig!"

"Loser." Yukari mutters. I can't help but shake my head disgustedly at him.

"Wh-Why're lookin' at me like that?" he laughs but it's not as boisterous as before. "C'mon…I'm a guy. Whaddya expect!" I get up from the table shaking my head.

"We're going to Tartarus tonight. But I need to go buy some new equipment so give me a second."

"Alright." Akihiko sits on the couch across from Mitsuru. "Don't be too long."

I nod and leave. I end up buying another set of Thunder Bracers for Akihiko along with some armor. As soon as I get back Mitsuru nods at me and we're all out the door heading to Tartarus.

**Tartarus**

Before I enter the entrance Mitsuru tell me she sense the barrier is gone now and that reaching the very top of the tower is our next goal. Ugh. At least I don't have to worry about getting pudgy with all the running around I'll be doing.

If possible the second block is creepier than the first. While the first was green and luminescent this one is just purple. There are bloodstains over the walls in some places. And apparently the Shadows in this area are stronger than in the first block. It's a good thing I waited for Akihiko to join us before coming here. Damn…some of these enemies block fire! So much for Lilim's overpowered Maragi skills! Though some of them were weak to Akihiko's Zio skills so all was well. Also with Akihiko's help our all out attacks actually started doing a lot more damage.

On the 20th floor Mitsuru warned us of a strong Shadow on the 25th floor. Yay. Just what I wanted.

We ran into a Bestial wheel which would have been dangerous if the poor thing wasn't weak to both wind and electricity. Needless to say we beat the shit out of it. I did get a new Persona, some sort of cat woman thing, called Nekomata out of the deal so I guess it was worth it. We started running low on SP on the 20th floor so we returned to the ground to get healed, it cost me 2175 yen but it was worth it. I found another golden chest…with Battle Panties? My face turns a little red from looking at them. I give them to Yukari my face as red as a tomato.

"You can't be serious…"

"Um…"

She sighs. "You have any idea how embarrassing this is to wear, right! Fine...I mean if I have to, I have to. I understand that it's to help me in a fight. But it's a good thing none of my friends can see me like this…"

"Thanks Yukari!" I hug her.

"Okay…" she pats my back awkwardly. Junpei and Akihiko are staring at us like we've gone insane.

"One comment Junpei…and I'll kill you." Yukari glares at him with daggers in her eyes.

He and Akihiko turn their backs while she changes. I make sure their backs stay turned not that I think Akihiko will look but Junpei is another story.

"Alright. Let's go."

With that we leave. "I'm staying in the back though." Junpei looks a little crestfallen at that. Pervert.

On the 24th floor I go back down to the first floor and into the Velvet Room. I fuse Jack Frost with Pixie, Apsaras and Nekomata to get Jack Frost. He has the skill Dia and as a reward for completing his request I get another set of Battle Panties from Theo.

"My tastes don't run this way though." Sure Theo, sure. I take them and place them in my bag of holding before taking Theo's 5th request.

With that I head back to the 24th floor. I end up finding a purple blue stone called a Megido Gem.

Hm…

[_I would save that if I were you._]

Haven't heard from you in a while Orpheus. Though for what would I save it for?

[_When you're in a tight spot._]

Okay…

His presence vanishes. Hm…

Shrugging I throw the gem in my bag of holding and continue on.

We get ambushed by 4 Heat Balances and thanks to their Mabufu skills nearly end up dead. Akihiko's weakness is ice apparently (probably why Ice Queen can shut him down so easily). And he nearly ends up unconscious before Yukari heals him. Luckily he has great evasion skills and beats the shit out of the Shadows in return. Also…oh how I love Lilim. Thank you for her Zio skills. I get Apsaras back after that battle. After a battle with a couple of giant lion Shadows (never bothered asking Mitsuru for the name) I head up the stairs to the 25th floor. I hope its just one Shadow. I hate when they come in packs.

"I detect 3 Shadows in this floor's central area. Be careful and if you don't think you're ready train on lower floors." Goddamn it. I go to the first floor to heal for 2050 yen and go back up to the 25th floor.

"Let's do this!" Oh great. Akihiko's happy about this. Well. Let's see how happy he is afterwards. There's three magic tables with flames and floating weapons. Oh joy. Well…granted Junpei's a fire elemental and he's weak to wind but for the most part Fire is usually doused by water…what the hell I use a Bufu spell. YES they're weak to it. So I continue until all three are down. I'm lucky they never see it coming as soon as they're all down we use an All Out Attack. It did some damage but. SHIT! They use one of those stronger fire spells on Yukari but thankfully she dodges! Then Junpei heals one with an Agi spell. DAMN IT STUPEI! They're obviously fire elementals! Shit! I get hit by one of those strong fire spells and nearly end up dead. Yukari heals me with a Dia. Junpei getting the hint hit's the one he didn't heal with a cleave spell land I use Bufu another three times. This would be a lot easier if I had one spell that simply hit all of them with Ice! While I'm casting the second Bufu spell one of the Shadows attempt to blast me with an Agi spell. Junpei takes the hit for me and barely seems affected. "YEAH!" Of course he's bouncing around happy about that but whatever. I knock down the other two. NOW! "ALL OUT ATTACK!" This attack finishes off one of them and the other two ends up in critical condition. The one on the right is moving slower than the one on the left however.

"Akihiko! Hit the one of the right with a Zio spell it's almost dead!" Nodding he does as I say and the second table dissolves into Goo. Fortunately there's only one left, I use Bufu again and we finish the last one off with an All Out Attack and it dissolves into Shadow Goo. They leave behind a beautiful cloth which I place in the bag of holding.

"Huh. So much for not being a good leader."

"Huh?"

"We're all fine." Akihiko seems smug.

"Due to sheer luck! If that spell had hit Yukari or I-"

"But it didn't. And we won. That's what's important." He walks off after saying that. "We should keep going. I want to reach the top of the barricade in one day to."

….I knew I was going to regret telling him that.

"Ooh. Another of those bead chains!" Yukari tosses it at me and I throw it in the bag.

On the 26th floor I earned a new Persona Ara Mitama. On the 29th floor we ran into a pair of Steel Gigas. Needless to say they kicked our asses and knocked out Junpei and was going to knock out me until Akihiko and I discovered they were weak to electricity after that…well. Heh. Let's just say we paid them back double.

Though we ran into a bunch of magic hands that knocked Yukari _and _Akihiko unconscious. Fortunately Lilim's trusty Maragi spell killed them with easy but they had surprised us.

"I guess we should get going. I need to buy more equipment before we can better explore this place." Junpei nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll grab Yukari and you get Akihiko." He grabbed Akihiko's unconscious body. "Alright time to go." with that I used one of the Traesto Gems Mitsuru had given me on our second day in Tartarus to leave.

On the ground floor Yukari and Akihiko ended up recovering but they were exhausted. So we decided to return to the Dorm.

_5/24/09_

It's a Sunday…and ugh. I'm tired. Dragging Yukari around is what wore me out. I head to Port Island Station and work at the theatre. I got paid 7,000 yen. When I reenter the dorm to see how everyone else was feeling it turns out yesterday had tired us all out. But instead of going to bed and getting a good rest, I headed back to Paulownia Mall. I needed to buy some revival beads. I buy 10. It's better to have too many than not enough after all. I buy some Medical Powders as well. I play lucky fortune. Lilim's magic seems more powerful now.

_5/25/09_

Hm…I'm still tired.

Exam results are going to be posted today…I hope I passed.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

"Mornin'. You're as punctual as always, Minako." I stifle a yawn. "Junpei looked like the world is about to end." I told that fool to study. He should have heeded my advice.

"Did something happen?" Maybe it wasn't about his grades.

"Well, exam scores will be posted today, so…he said he's gonna beg for a higher score…like that's gonna work." I shake my head in exasperation. "oh, by the way…you remember how Akihiko-senpai was talking about that girl Fuuka…? I hear she's kinda weak…but that's just a rumor. I wonder what she's really like. Either way, having another Persona-user can't be a bad thing!

At lunch I went to see my results. HOLY SHIT! I'm in the top 10! FUCKING SCORE! I jump up and down in excitement! Oh yeah and Mitsuru promised to give whoever was in the top 10 a gift! YES! I go back to class whistling the whole time. Oh today is a good day.

I go visit the nurse. Maybe he'll have some medicine to make me feel better.

"How can I help you? Mm hm hm hm…" it's Mr. Edogawa. "Well now, what do we have here? You seem unwell. Is it a wound? A Virus? A curse? Or is it love?" What? Why the hell can't there be damn normal teachers in this school. "This is the perfect opportunity to try my new concoction…Ehehehehehehehe." What the fuck is with that laugh? And he's grinning too. What is he planning on doing? Poisoning me? "Here, try this…it includes bitter mugwort, poison carrot, henbane, jujube, rabbit's food, etcetera, etcetera…Even Hakusan's finest alchemist would be astonished by the ingredients. I shall treat your illness right here and now. Now, drink this…Come on…Drink up!" He must be out of his fucking mind. And what the hell is this smell?

…

…

…

Oh what the hell I'll drink it. If worst comes to worst at least this crazy ass will be sacked. I swallow the drink. Ugh. Its disgusting. And damn that liar! I don't feel any fucking better!

"…Phew, well done. Whether or not you get better is inconsequential…You survived!" WHAT THE FUCK? That bastard _knew _that wasn't going to help! URGH! I glare at him

"Cheers to your bravery. …Sorry to have deceived you. Hm, if you'll excuse me, Saturn is calling…" Oh…I'm going to get you for this….

Despite being tired I got to Tennis Practice.

**Gekkoukan High, field**

And began to wish very quickly that I hadn't Rio's practically any army drill sergeant in teenage form.

"C'mon, get those legs moving! You need to get in front of the ball!"

The short haired girl from before sighs in exhaustion wiping sweat from her forehead. "Rio, can we take a break yet…?"

"Huh? But we're just getting started!"

"But we're all tired! It's not like we're gonna make the finals or anything anyway!"

Rio is silent for a moment before retorting. "We could if we tried!"

"Huh?" the other club members look startled at this.

"True, our team might be weak now, but who knows what we can do if we seriously put our minds to it!"

There's silence among the club members.

"You're the only one that wants to take it that far…" I can't tell who said that.

"…Who said that?" and neither can Rio apparently. There's silence. "You just need determination…" Rio sighs.

"…I don't think we're in the mood to keep going today." Its some girl with her hair in two buns. Let's just go, guys."

"But the bell hasn't-" She really should just let them go. The leave and she falls into a sullen silence. Damn. They all just ditched her. I stand their feeling like an idiot wondering if I should walk over to Rio or leave.

"Oh, Minako-san…Wh-Why don't you leave too? Looks like practice is over for today anyway…I'll be fine on my own…" Now how am I supposed to leave when she looks so damn depressed. I sit on the ground.

"I have nothing better to do."

"You're so weird." she looks down at me and laughs a little there are tears in her eyes though. We end up practicing together. Jeez. My body certainly isn't grateful for me doing this.

"Ah…It's almost time. Um…about today…"

"Aren't you taking this too seriously?"

She sighs heavily."I don't see any reason to do it in the first place if you're not going to put your full spriit into it. …If they're not going to take this club seriously, they should just quit." she looks down. "All I want is to play tennis. Everyone else just spends all practice talking about guys or loafing around…Oh. I shouldn't be saying this to someone who just joined up. If…you wanna play tennis, it'll be a lot of work. But you're welcome to change your mind if you want." she laughs and I think I understand her more. I feel stronger inside as a result. "Let's clean up and go home. I'm so hungry. Why don't we go grab a burger or something?" And now I have absolutely no regrets about staying.

"Let's go!"

We eat our meals before going our separate ways. Rio constantly talks about why she loves Tennis so much. Hm…I can see why she got so angry. She dreamed about playing professionally since she was a kid.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"..Oh, hey." I wave to Yukari. We can't go to Tartarus because Junpei is tired, Akihiko's sick and I'm tired as well. Yukari seems fine. She most have gotten some rest last night. Not that it matters since Mitsuru isn't around to take us to Tartarus anyways. I go to Paulownia Mall I play Print Club again.

_5/26/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Junpei is walking around in a daze. "S'up. Hey, how'd you do on the exams…?"

I can't help but smile smugly. "Top 10."

"Seriously?" he sighs heavily. "Man, I'm a laughingstock…after the results were posted, I heard these two cute girls talking…They were sayin' I have a one-track mind…" he perks up. "Well, I won't let it get to me! We might be getting another girl on our team anyways!" You know…one can't help but admire Junpei's ability to bounce back from his problems.

**After School**

I end up walking into Mitsuru.

"Ah. Arisato…I saw your exam results…Good work. Here, this is from the Chairman…It's a reward for effectively balancing school and battle…" she gave me a set of cards. I use them on Lilim.

[_Ah. I love how the power flows!_] more maniacal laughter. Good grief. I needed to find some saner Persona.

For a lack of anything better to do I attend the library committee.

**Gekkoukan High, library…**

There's not a lot of people here today…it's boring as hell.

"We haven't had many visitors today." thank you captain obvious. "Oh, that's right. Ms. Ounishi said that some new books have come in. Can you help me put bar codes on them and enter them in the system?"

I can't but groan. "What a chore…"

"I see…Well, I'll do it myself, then. IF anyone comes to the counter while I'm gone, help them." huh? She's going to do it by herself? "I'll go get them right now." she gives me a patient smile with just a hint of sadness in it and walks off. "Eek…Oh, I'm sorry." Huh I turn from behind the counter and Saori apparently bumped into a female student who was walking through the door.

Huh…she looks like that girl in my Tennis Team. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Uh, Saori-san…Um…" what the hell is she stammering for? Saori isn't going to hurt her or anything.

"Me? What is it?"

"Well…um…C-Could I borrow your physics notes? The teacher erases the blackboard too fast for me to copy them down…"

"Oh, of course." …she can't be serious. "I've been taking a lot of notes in that class lately. I'm not too good in that class myself, so I need to pay attention."

"Oh, um…That's all right. "

"…I see. Give me one second." Saori takes out her notebook from her bag and hands it to the girl.

"Oh, great. Thanks…" without another word the girl leaves. …okay then.

"…She's my classmate."

"She was really polite to you." From what I could tell at least.

"Heh. You noticed? We don't know each other all that well." And you gave her your notes? "But, it feels good to have people rely on me. So…" her smile is that same sad smile. "I've never gotten used to this school. …You're a transfer student, but you seem to have grown accustomed to this place really quickly."

"When you move around as often as I do you kind of have to."

"Oh. Well…there are times when I see you in the hall and you always look like you're having fun." I guess she most have not seen me with Hidetoshi and Ms. Toriumi than.

"You think so…"

She laughs. "Yeah." she gives me a normal smile this time. I think I understand her a bit better and I feel the bond between us deepen and my inner strength increase. Good grief. I'm am turning into some sort of parasite. "Um…? What was I doing? Oh, I was going to get the new books. Watch the counter while I'm out." she leaves and I'm stuck in boredom until the library committee is over. We leave school together but end up going our separate ways.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…Where have you been?" Akihiko waves to me. "Hey, let's go back to Tartarus later. I'm not going to let those damn Shadows get the better of me this time." He's kind of pissed. Not that I blame him.

With that I ask Mitsuru and we head to Tartarus again. Before that though I ask her about the triangular sword. She gives me one thankfully (along with an offer for fencing lessons which I might take her up on) and with that we're off. Junpei's not here today but I think we'll be okay.

**Tartarus**

Turns out the three of us can kick some serious ass together. I also got a new Persona called Alp. She looks like a devil like Lilim but with less clothing and weirder hair. I then get a Persona called Omoikane which looks like a brain with tentacles. Ick. Granted Akihiko ended up falling unconscious twice due to those pink hands spamming Mabufu but all in all we were pretty good together. Also Yukari and I were kicking major Shadow ass by hitting them at the same time. I end up breaking one of the bead chains in a battle with some bird Shadows. Turns out they completely heal everyone in the party. That was close. We manage to reach the 36th floor where there was another powerful Shadow without further incident.

Luckily there only seems to be one. And according to Mitsuru its "relatively strong." remembering the last time she said that I can't help but sigh. I heal at the clock and its only 1,980 yen but there are only three of us. It's a giant statue. Apparently its of the Empress Arcana. And it uses wind. Good thing Junpei's not here! Akihiko's Sonic Punch kicks the Shadow unto its ass and we use an all out attack. I sue Lilim's Rakujaja to boost my defense just in time as the Shadow uses Garula on me. Damn…apparently it can use that spell too. OW! That damn thing has spikes inside of it! It hits Yukari with the blow next and Akihiko uses Sonic Punch but thanks to its boosted defense it barely affects the Relic. Hm…Alp is strong against wind.

"ALP!" I use Dia on myself. YES! Akihiko knocks it on its ass with another Sonic Punch!

"ALL OUT ATTACK!" Shit. The damn thing is still not dead. I heal Akihiko just in time because the damn thing uses another group wind spell. And yet again Akihiko knocks it on it's ass and we use an all out attack. Damn this thing is strong. We manage to all dodge the next time it uses the group wind spell. And the damn thing is healing itself now. Aki hits it again but the damn thing uses the wind spell _again _but this time nearly kills Akihiko. He and Yukari quickly use Dia but I don't think he'd survive another blow like that.

…Urgh. What…did this thing just poison all of us…Urgh damn it! Shit! I'm nearly dead…Urgh…damn this thing!

"POLYDEUCES!" Akihiko's Persona lands a critical hit and we use yet another all out attack. But the damn thing still isn't dead. Its slower now at least but everyone's in critical condition. Ugh. I revive Akihiko but as soon as I manage to it uses another strong single target wind spell and knocks him unconscious again. Son of a bitch!

"Yukari use a revival bead on Akihiko!"

I use Cadenza and afterwards she revives Akihiko fortunately the stupid Relic uses the group wind spell before she revives him and since the both of us are strong against wind there isn't a problem. I heal Akihiko so that damn thing can't kill him again.

"Wait…the gem!"

I reach in the bag and throw the Megido Gem at it. That finishes it off.

"Jeez…that was too close for comfort." Yukari walks over to me. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Ugh." Akihiko's rubbing his head. Falling unconscious twice in a row probably wasn't fun. "Alright." He shakes it off quickly though. "Let's keep going."

Both Yukari and I look at him impressed.

"Hey…" Yukari picks up 2 Traesto gems and a Soma and places them in the bag. Akihiko blinks.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that thing appearing out of nowhere."

We head back to the ground floor and I enter the Velvet Room. I give Theo the sword and he gives me some armor. Its not as good as the one I have on so I'll probably end up selling it.

I make Tam Lin by fusing Alp, Ara Mitama, and Jack Frost.

"I am Tam Lin. I will protect you with everything I have!" He's an extremely powerful Persona. Not as versatile as Lilim but he can take some damage. He's strong against slash attacks, fire attacks and electricity and he nulls Hama spells. He's pretty awesome.

With that we head upstairs. I switch Personas back to Lilim due to her usefulness. I ended up getting Forneus on the 38th floor. I also got Yomotsu Shikome on the 39th floor. There was another barricade on the 40th floor so we headed back.

I head once again to the Velvet Room and deliver the 2nd old document to Theo. Theo then gives me a Recarm card which apparently teaches a Persona a spell that does the same thing a revival bead does. I'll probably give it to Tam Lin. I fuse Forneus, Omoikane and Apsaras to get Archangel. I still need one more Old Lantern to complete Theo's request so I go back into Tartarus I use the transporter to teleport to the 14th floor. After I get the lanterns on the 18th floor I go back to the entrance and deliver them.

"We're not leaving already are we?" Akihiko questions me when I start towards the exit. Uh…

"You still want to continue?" He nods. "But we've already-"

"It doesn't matter. We all need to get a lot stronger." I look at Yukari who shrugs.

Oh what the hell. We go back into Tartarus. Lilim powers up and learns a group hitting electricity spell. Mazio. Everything is just falling now. We stay in Tartarus so long Mitsuru has to tell us the Dark Hour is almost over for us to leave.

I'm exhausted but I feel a lot stronger now.

5/27/09

At lunch Rio approaches me and asks if I'm coming to practice today. I'm way to sore. So I tell her I'll probably go on Friday. I go visit that crazy nurse again and drink that concoction. Huh. Not so bad this time.

**Naganaki Shrine**

I play with Maiko on the playground.

"I'm hungry. …Can we go to Wild-duck Burger?" YES! I'm starving anyways. Especially after yesterday's excessive training session.

"Sure, let's go."

"Yay! I can't wait! I wonder which toy they're giving out today…" hm…she's cheered up.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wild-duck Burger…**

I try not to eat as much as I usually do. Last thing I need is her thinking I'm some sort of monster.

"This is yummy! I love going out to eat! …'Cause Mom and Dad never argue when we go out to eat." she pouts. "They never used to argue! You have to believe me…but, why would they get a divorce?"

"Most likely the fell out of love. It happens."

"…Fell out of love?" Oh great she's about to cry now…she sniffles. "I don't want them to get a divorce!" If she was a bit older I'd probably tell her to suck it up but I can't say that to someone her age. "…Do they really hate me that much? Divorce is dumb! I hate it!" and then she bursts out crying loudly at that. A couple of patrons start staring at us and I rub my temples slowly.

"Look…calm down Maiko. Calm down." I rub awkward circles on her back. Growing up with my aunt I had received very little affection. Sure she'd smile at me once in a while when I did something that pleased her but for the most part I was on my own. I know my mother used to hold me a lot and sing to me but…those memories were so vague I often wondered if I had made them up to comfort myself.

She sniffles again. "I'm sorry…I know it's embarrassing when I cry…I'll try not to cry anymore." she gives me a weak and shaky smile. I feel closer to her and stronger inside. …I'm getting used to it now. "Um…I guess I should go. Thanks for playing with me today." she leaves but since its still so early I go to Be Blue to work and get another 5,500 yen.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Mitsuru greets me when I come in. Hm…the chairman's here. Probably something to do with that Fuuka girl. I head back to Paulownia Mall and play Lucky Fortune. Lilim could use the magic boost.

5/28/09

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Urgh. I have a cold.

I run into Junpei on the way to school. "S'up dude! So, whaddya think…?"

"About what?"

"Fuuka Yamagishi, of course. I haven't given up hope that she'll join our team." I sigh. "Dude, her face looks so familiar." probably because you've seen her around school. "She does look inda weak, but it only makes me wanna protect her, ya know?"

"Uh huh." Junpei talks the whole way to class and I only half listen.

Saori runs into me at lunch and reminds me the committee is meeting today.

Mr. Edogawa is apparently teaching a class. Ugh. What is with the teachers in this school…

**After School**

I walk up to Saori to go to the library committee when she tells me a rumor about celebrities showing up at Paulownia Mall at night. That can't be true…can it?

**Gekkoukan High, library…**

There's a lot of students here today so Saori and I are swamped with work.

"All right, may I please see your student ID?" Saori looks so cheerful and happy helping the students. You can tell she's enjoying what she does. "…Huh? You lost it? Um…If you don't have your ID, we can't check any books out for you. Losing your ID's pretty serious…You should go to the faculty room before you do anything else."

Huh. Wonder what's going on over there. I start to go over there but the girl with buns from before runs in. She's the one who borrowed Saori's notes isn't she?

"S-Saori-san!"

"…Oh, Higashida-san. I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now…"

"Oh, it's okay, it'll be quick! Um…about the notes I borrowed…" my eyes narrow.

"My notes…? Oh, right…"

"Michi lost them. I'm sorry, I'll make sure I yell at her!" Lost them my **ass.** I wait for Saori to get irritated or anything.

"Huh? …Oh, that's fine." she smiles warmly at the girl. You have gots to be kidding me.

"Well, s-see you!" The girl with buns runs off.

…the word "doormat" comes to mind. Oh well not _my _problem.

Saori is silent for a few moments. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, so, if you've lost your student ID, you need to get a copy of this form from the faculty office and…"

Eventually everyone starts leaving the library and no one else comes in. Finally. Jeez that was a lot of work. I thought Student Council was bad.

"Whew…Today was pretty rough, don't you think?"

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"…Oh, sorry. I'm not allowed to do things like that." she frowns. "My family is really strict…I'm really sorry." she smiles that same sad smile. "Oh, right, didn't we get homework today? I should make use of this time and get it done…Oh, wait, my notes…"

"The ones that other girl lost?" Yeah. "lost".

"My physics homework would be a lot easier if I still had my notes." and yet you're oddly serene about it. "Well, there's no point complaining about what I don't have." Huh. She's really positive. I assumed she was weak…but maybe she's just strong in a different way. Still I'd have slapped a bitch.

"Won't you confront her?"

Saori just laughs. "It's okay…you're such a nice person. Thanks, though." And I feel I understand Saori a bit more. Not too surprisingly I feel our bond deepen and my inner strength increase once more. "Oh, it's almost time. Which do you want to do? Clean the counter or make sure everybody's left the library? Let's Rosh ambo for it. Read? Ro…Sham…Bo!" I end up having to clean the counter. It's not too bad actually. As soon as I'm done I leave for the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me again. "Hm, that's strange…"

"What's strange?"

"The number of Apathy Syndrome victims seems to be on the rise again…apparently, the decline was only temporary." Well that can't be good.

"Huh? Does that mean that no matter how many Shadows we defeat, more will just keep coming?" Who knows Yukari. I certainly don't. "If that's the case, then what's the point of fighting…?"

"If we do nothing, then everyone will eventually join The Lost. Our efforts have prevented the crisis from escalating."

"I guess you're right. …Ya know, it's kinda creepy when you think about it…If we couldn't use our Personas, then the whole city would be crawling with zombies…" I so needed that image in my head Yukari. "You should rest Minako." she looks me over. "You don't look too good." I don't feel that great either.

I nod but I want to see if that rumor Saori told me was true. I turned and headed for Paulownia Mall sniffling all the while.

There's some well dressed man obviously running a scam. Do I look like an idiot or something? He wants 20,000 Yen! HA! I walk past him and go into Game Panic. What a waste of my time. I go ahead and play Print Club again.

5/29/09

Urgh. I still have a cold!

Not to mention I'm stuck with Mr. Edogawa first thing in the morning. I force myself not to sleep in class but…why is he going on and on about magic and meditation? Is that really part of the school curriculum? Oh wait…didn't Akihiko say he was free Mondays and Fridays?

I go down by the club rooms and spot him. "Hey!" I wave.

"Oh, it's you, Minako." he seems relieved. Probably thought I was one of his fan girls at first. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. Want to walk together?" I never got to know Akihiko much.

He looks happier all of a sudden. Probably was bored as hell. "…Okay, then do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way? There's something I've been in the mood for…" as he talks to me a bunch of his fan girls are glaring at me. Urgh. I glare at them and mouth Fuck Off. That gets them off my ass.

"…Alright, let's go."

**Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

"Whatever happened to never taking me out to eat." I can't help but tease him a little.

He laughs. "That may have been a little harsh." I laugh.

"You're okay with the special, right? Two extra-large specials, please."

"Can I order some appetizers too!"

"Sure. Eat as much as you'd like." He's awfully cheerful today. "Physical strength is everything. Your skills are truly remarkable…But they won't be of any use if you get exhausted easily." Oh so he was worried about me. I was sick for a while…Oh yay! The ramen is here! I slurp it down easily.

"Jeez you polished that off fast!" He looks a little stunned. Weird…why the hell am I so full? Did my stomach shrink when I was sick? Aw….

"Hey, are you up for going to another restaurant?"

"I can't eat another bite…"

"Really? You're actually full?"

I nod.

"Did your stomach shrink or something?"

"I think it did!"

"Well, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to get a stomachache. You are just recovering from a cold. Let's not do this today, then." He laughs while shaking his head. "Your stomach must have shrunk a lot. Last time I saw you eat you ate enough for three people."

I glare at him.

"Why are you glaring at me like that? You did eat enough for three people. I'm not going to treat you any differently from anyone else because you're a girl. And while Mitsuru was the one who recommended you to be our leader," I knew she had something to do with it. "I thought you'd be best in that position, too. …So do your best okay? Our lives are on the line too, after all. And, of course, we'll do our best to back you up, as well. You're not the only one who's going to be trying hard out there." I feel I understand him a bit now. And now for-

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana_

And there it is.

"Well, since we're done eating, I guess we should go back. Let's get a quick jog in to help settle our stomachs." The two of us job back to the dorm. Thanks to my time on Track I can keep up with him.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru nods at the two of us. Shrugging I turn around and head for Paulownia Mall. The haunted house game is available today. Yeah I know, I shouldn't be doing this while sick but I don't want to just lie in bed waiting for it to end.

_5/30/09_

As I'm walking to school I overhear some talking about a girl in 2-E but I just tune it out. Last thing I need is more of those rumors going through my head.

**Homeroom, Early Morning**

"Did you hear? About that girl in 2-E…?" Jeez. They're talking about it in here to?

"Yeah, they haven't got a clue…isn't that bizarre!"

Everyone is talking about it for some reason.

"Man, can you believe these people…? So, did you hear the details?" Junpei turns to me.

"Not interested." I flip through my notes.

"Stop acting like you don't care. You really should hear this…" You're obviously going to force me to hear it whether I want to or not so you might as well go ahead. "Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night. This morning, they found her lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what happened and supposedly, she's still unconscious."

Yukari walks in. "…Morning." I wave.

"Yo, Yuka-tan. This is a tough case, even for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective."

"Ace Detective?" Yukari shakes her head. "…Are you stupid or something? More like Stupei, Ace Defective." Good one, Yukari. I laugh.

"Hey! I resent that. Anyway, where've you been?"

"I was talking to the teacher. That girl they found…I saw her yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then…"

"Whoa…now that's really strange." The teacher comes in and begins class.

After school I head to the wild duck burger, now that I'm feeling better my appetite has returned to normal.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

When I enter Yukari greets me.

"…Oh, hey. Did you hear the rumor going around school?" Hm…I guess she missed Junpei and I talking about it.

"Yeah Junpei had been telling me about it before you walked into class."

"Oh. Well people can be so immature, sometimes. I mean, it's just a ghost story. Anyway, I'm not feeling very well, so I won't be able to go to Tartarus tonight. …Sorry. I'll prolly just watch a little TV and then go to bed early."

Okay…with that I decide to go to bed early for once. Everyone yammering those rumors all day has given me a headache.

_End Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Yeah she's a bitch. She'll probably remain quite bitchy until near the end of September. Though if what you're looking for is a nice sweet and understanding Minako you might not get it here. And over time through developing her social links she'll learn to chill out and appreciate other people for who they are. She will always have a sharp tongue though. I like her mouthiness to much to make it completely go away ;) Besides there's plenty of fics where she's nice and understanding (most of them have her nice and understanding) Where's there's a greater variety of the male PC. (Despite the fact that in game the female PC can be quite bitchy and aggressive in dialogue where the male PC for the most part has three choices which are various styles of apathy.) Which is why I'm so baffled by the fact that 99.9999% of female PC fics have her being sunshine and rainbows. Especially given the fact that their are dialogue choices in the game where she can be a complete and utter bitch. (And amusingly enough _no one _calls her out on this!).

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: Thanks! I hope you like this one as well. Your reviews always brighten my day.

Also: I used one cheat in my whole game. The stop time of day cheat. Because realistically speaking, neither PC would play with Maiko until the sun set. She's in elementary school. You probably play with her for about 2 hours before she goes home. With other social links, I choose to stop the time of day if what they're doing wouldn't take up enough time for the sun to set. For example the Student Council argument scene. That wouldn't have taken up even an hour considering when you walk into the SC room the argument has already started. So it makes more sense for the PC to do something else for the rest of the day than simply go back to the dorm. Of course I took some liberties with the chariot social link. (Oh god do I hate that social link. If it didn't unlock one of the best Physical Personas in the game I'd never bother with it.) I find Rio extremely annoying and the whole link could have been solved in 5 levels instead of the drawn out 10. Frankly I would have rather had Yuko. She's at least semi-interesting. Also of all the people to crush on...Kenji? I mean honestly...

**Extra Notes: Please please please read these notes! **If you ignore them I don't want to hear any complaining when its far to late for me to do anything about it. (I.E. when the chapter has already started to develop such themes.) Especially considering by the time I post most of the chapters I'm halfway done with the next one. And I'm not rewriting 10-15 pages because you couldn't be bothered to give me your opinion on some things sooner.

Also I know I said it in the last chapter but now I'm certain. Aigis will be a dude. If you don't think I should make Aigis a dude. Tell me why. If you manage to convince me. I'll keep her a chick. But as it is the dialogue is just too filled to the brim with shoujo-ai (and I strongly dislike shoujo-ai.). Actually it's not even the shoujo-ai (because I had no problem with the YukarixMitsuru bits but Aigis just reeks of ATLUS being lazy with P3P. Would it have killed them to change her dialogue a little? (Even more laziness by Atlus if you fight Theo A. Even if you don't have Fuuka yet she still makes commens regarding Theo's power NVM the fact that she should still be in TARTARUS! B. She calls him a "She" now I love my pretty boys. Theo however doesn't look like a woman in any way shape or form. So why she's calling him a her is utterly baffling.

Also any event in game that didn't happen in Minako's presence will not be in this fic. (I'm sure most of you have already figured this out by now). With the exception of those videos she watches in the Control Room. Also the fic has a "Tragedy" label for a reason. There will be multiple character deaths. I'm just not too sure who should die at this point...well except for about 3 characters but all 2 of them end up "dying" in the original game anyway. And the other one just straight up dies.

Also note the multiple ships warning in the summary. Yes there will be multiple requited relationships. Granted their may be a few unrequited ones but those don't count in the multiple ships department. And multiple means at least 3. Granted I don't think any of them will be at the same time though. Minako's not going to have a reverse harem. I personally can't stand harem fics due to the massive OOCness they entail. I'm saying this now so I can avoid the whole "Minako's a slut!" later. You all were warned and chose to keep reading. Now if you have valid criticism. Like I don't know why she'd fall for X so fast after Y or X and Y at the same time or such that I'll be fully willing and happy to listen to such remarks.


	6. Fuuka Yamagishi

Chapter 6: Fuuka Yamagishi

* * *

_5/31/09_

There's no school today. I'm going to work today at the theatre. I make another 7,000 Yen. Afterwards I play Lucky Fortune again after calling Mitsuru to tell her I won't make it back to dorm early.

_6/1/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Mitsuru is waiting for me again. "Good morning. …There seems to be a sense of restlessness in the air."

"Yes, I agree."

Mitsuru frowns looking away. "Well, I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with the Shadows." she looks me directly in the eyes now. "Akihiko said we may be receiving a new member, but we don't know when we'll be attacked…So remain alert at all times."

At lunch Akihiko approaches me and asks me to hang out later.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Of all the places…we ended up training and he had us jog all the way here.

He gasps as he slows to a stop. "Let's take a short break…"

Hm…no one else is here. I go and sit on one of the benches and Akihiko sits next to me.

"The wind's starting to pick up…That's actually a blessing, after working up a good sweat…It feels nice." he smiles at me. "I usually train in the club room or alone in my own room at the dorm…"

"I'll train with you, if you want." I could use some anyway.

"It'd be nice to have a running partner. …But if you join me, we're going to do more than just run every day, okay?" Yeah I kind of figured that out Akihiko. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me to attack you in a moment. "In any case, I should've changed into my workout gear." he's drenched in sweat. "I thought this would be just a light run for fun…but, I'm drenched in sweat…" I couldn't resist racing him. I'm pretty sweaty too actually. I need to head to the dorm soon for a shower.

"Try not to catch a cold."

He laughs. "This is nothing. I'll be fine. …Achoo!" I arch a brow. He blushes bright red. "I said I'll be fine." Sure Akihiko. "Hey, want to try that before we head back?" he points at the horizontal bar… "You can't do a back hip circle, can you?" Actually I can.

"I can actually."

"Whoa, that's amazing. You'll have to show me some time." he's impressed. "…When you're not wearing a skirt, that is." he blushes again. "Can you at least sit up here? Here." he pats to the bar and helps me on it. I takes some balancing but I'm fine after a moment. "…This takes me back. …It reminds me of when I was a kid." he quiets and looks off into the distance. "I need to get stronger…if I don't, I won't be able to save anything." he murmurs the last bit. Huh. Wonder what happened? I feel I understand him a bit more and my inner strength has increased.

"…We should get going. Were you sweating today, too? Make sure you take a bath today so you don't catch a cold." What is with him treating me like I'm four? We jog back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1st**** floor lounge**

I get their in time for dinner while I'm eating Junpei turns to Yukari.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board? You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate? Well, there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

"H-Hey! C'mon…Nobody believes that stuff! …R-Right?" For someone who doesn't believe it you're awfully defensive Yukari.

"So, what is this ghost story about?" I guess even Mitsuru is curious.

"Wha-! It-It's probably made-up…so why bother?"

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us." You too, Akihiko?

"Uh…"

Junpei leans forward and takes out a flashlight from who knows where. "Good evening." he's speaking in some bad impression of what's supposed to be a scary voice. "Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't". …There are many strange things in this world…According to one story…if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!" Good grief he's corny.

"The other day, this friend of mine-let's call him Shu…He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E…He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night…but Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true…Then, it hit me…That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat…Yes, there are strange things in this world…Believe it…or don't." with that he puts the flashlight away and turns the lights back on.

"…What do you think, Akihiko?" I'm still curious as to why Mitsuru even cares about some rumor.

"Huh…? Not one word about my frankly amazing performance just now…?"

"I think it's worth investigating."

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny."

"Hey, watch it!" huh. She actually is afraid of ghosts? "F-Fine, the let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

"I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving." Mitsuru too? You can't be seriously telling me Freak Dorm residents are afraid of ghosts? I mean we summon strange creatures by shooting ourselves in the head! What's a ghost to be scared of?

"Huh…?" Thanks for volunteering us Yukari. I sigh. Ugh. How troublesome.

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…" Oh ha-ha Akihiko.

And Yukari practically jumps in her seat. "Whaat…?"

After that Yukari goes online to search for more information about the ghost story. Mitsuru won't let me go to Tartarus because there _might _be ghosts. Exasperated, I head to Paulownia Mall. I play the Print Club game again.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

"Good evening." Oh for the love of- "I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you'd stop haunting me."

"That isn't very nice; show a little courtesy."

"That's rich coming from someone who breaks into my room in the middle of the night!"

He frowns and suddenly looks like a kid. Freaky child or not he can't be much older than Maiko is. "I-" I cut him off.

"You're here to tell me about the 'Ordeal' right?" he nods.

He nods. "It'll happen in seven days. On the full moon."

I lean back in bed and close my eyes. Message delivered Jailboy, you can leave now. I feel a hand touch my hair. What-the-hell. As I look up he's vanishing before my eyes.

"I'll come again…"

I bury myself under the covers again. I hate my life.

_6/2/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

"Mornin'" Huh. Yukari got here before me. "Ya know what…? From this day forward, I'm gonna do my best!"

"At?"

"Duh! The ghost story! Did you already forget about what we talked about last night?" Yeah…I was too busy being creeped out over Jailboy running his hand through my hair to care about that. "…Well, anyways. You better find out as much as you can, too…Remember, you only have until Friday! I'm counting on you too."

During lunch Saori reminded me that we have a club meeting. I might as well go.

**Gekkoukan High, library…**

There's not a lot of people here today so Saori and I waste time chatting.

"Wow, is that how that teacher is? Heh, I didn't know at all." we're talking about Mr. Edogawa. His impromptu magic lessons are rather ridiculous. "I learn so much when I talk to you, Minako-chan…I never get to hear all these rumors that go around the school…" I wish I didn't hear them. She seems to be having fun though.

Some male student comes in. "H-Hey, Saori-san." he stands directly in front of her. Who's this? He's smirking too. Ugh. I hope he's not some sort of pervert. Saori seems to type not to say or do anything until its far too late.

"Oh, um…Takaoka-kun. How can I help you?" She doesn't seem defensive or anything so I shrug and open up a book. I'm still listening though.

"Uh, would you be interested in going out for karaoke?" Is he asking her out on a date?

"…Okay?" I guess she accepted. Huh.

"Seriously? Then, how about today?" He's up to something…

"I still have some things to do here today, so…"

"Aww, I'll wait around. Let's go once you're free."

"Oh…Okay then."

"Well, I'll be waiting in the classroom." he runs off.

"…That was sudden. It surprised me."

"Do you two get along?"

"…I don't really know him." Its like she's walking around with a kick me sign. Oh who knows maybe that smirk was just a really badly formed smile. "But if he really wants to go out with me, then…"

"Stand up for yourself damnit!" Oops. That…slipped out.

She laughs at my anger. "Heh…It's not that big of a deal." Good grief. "I don't really have any opinions of my own. If there's someone willing to take the lead, I'll gladly follow…I don't need someone…I just want to be needed by someone else. If I can find someone who needs me, I'd love that person with every fiber of my being. …Do you think it's wrong to think that way?"

"It takes all types…" Good grief. What the hell. If she's happy this way who am I to knock her for it.

"Heh. You're right. …It'd make me very happy if you held onto that opinion." she smiles at least it's not the sad one. I feel as if I got to know her a little better and my inner strength grows. "Oh, it's almost time…I should get going. I did promise after all…" I wave her off and go back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…S'up dude? Yo, let's go to Tartarus tonight. The Lost are everywhere, and it seems like it's only getting worse. Plus there's those freakin' rumors goin' around the school…We need to let off some steam."

"We already reached the barricade."

"Wait what? You guys went without me!"

"Yeah we did. I'll see you later." without further ado I leave for Paulownia Mall. I might as well go visit Theo and Igor.

I fuse Forneus and Yomotsu Shikome to create Valkyrie. She has the skill Tarukaja and so I pick up Theo's 8th request.

"Thank you for answering my request, this time I'm going to give you an unusual item. With it, you will be able to create Pale Rider, a Persona with an affinity for the Death Arcana. If you are strong enough to control this Persona, then please give it a try." he gives me a torn black cloth. Its cool to the touch. I summon Orpheus from the Compendium and fuse him and Valkyrie to make Inugami. Frankly I probably should have kept Orpheus and Valkyrie. I play the Horror House game and now feel determined.

_6/3/09_

**Gekkoukan, Front Gate**

On my way to class I walk into Junpei.

"S'up, dude? Hey, are you looking into that ghost story?"

"No. I hear enough about it as it is."

"Yeah. We should just leave that to Yuka-tan. I've got better things to do. Besides, I have plenty of scary stories up my sleeve. I bet you were seriously creeped out when you heard that story the other night." Seriously?

"That wasn't scary Junpei."

"Sure it wasn't. They say it's true, though. I go head to Naganaki Shrine to play with Maiko.

"Hey!" she runs up to greet me. "Have you seen Striped Shirt?"

"Who?"

"We were playing tag, but…It's not fun if I can't find him. Hey, Striped Shirt!" it's a guy with grey hair and eyes. His hair looks a darker grey than Akihiko's who has more of a whitest color to it. He's thin and looks sickly there's a sort of sad aura around him too. "You don't look so good…are you sick?" More than likely.

"Kinda, yeah. I'm surprised you could tell." His voice has a hint of sadness as well. It's like he's a big ball of misery.

"Huh? S-So, you are sick?" Maiko looks ready to cry again.

"Ha ha, no. I'm kidding. You're so easy, Maiko." he smiles before laughing at her.

"No fair! I'm an innocent girl, so I actually believed you!" she pouts. She runs off to the slide.

"…And you are?" Sick guy turns to me.

"Just passing by."

"It's weird to see people hanging around the temple…It's usually a graveyard around here." he falls silent. "Well, I"d better be going. It's starting to get chilly." with that he leaves.

"He's gone…I usually see him around the shrine on Sundays. I see him on the way to cram school too. Oh wow, running made me hungry. How about takoyaki!" What the hell. I could use something to eat. We head to the takoyaki stand.

**Iwatodai strip mall, takoyaki stand "Octopia"…**

Maiko bites into the takoyaki without even blowing on it. "It's so hot I might burn up!" she smiles as if recalling a fond memory. "I remember one time Dad burned his mouth on this takoyaki! …'Cause I put too many in his mouth at once." she giggles. "He was like, "Fungaaaaaah!" she becomes somber and stops speaking. "…Dad doesn't spend much time at home anymore these days. But, I have a birthday soon. Oh! Do you think he'll come home for my birthday?"

"Don't worry, he'll be there." I hope so at least.

"Y-You really think so!" she cheers up slightly. "I mean, I know Mom will buy me presents, but still…she hasn't asked me want I want, yet." she falls into another silence. "…If they really loved me, then they wouldn't get a divorce. You're the only one who still plays with me, you know." she swings her legs back and forth while looking at the ground. I feel like I understand her a little bit more…and more inner strength increases. "Today's laundry day, so I'd better get home soon!" she gives me a brave smile. "If I don't do laundry, the house will be a real big mess! See ya!" she left. I headed back to school.

**Gekkoukan High, field…**

Good grief. Practically no one is here today.

"Is this it today? Where's everyone else?" Huh Rio looks pissed.

"No clue." some girl with glasses shrugs.

Rio sighs.

"Excuse me! Could I borrow some of you guys' tape?" A dark skinned girl runs forward.

"Oh, Yuko…"

"Sorry, we ran out. Is it okay if I take some from the box? …Doesn't look like you have too many people here today, huh."

"…Yeah."

"I wonder where they heard about that group date…Seriously, I don't know if I should be appalled or jealous."

"Hey, you idiot!" it's the girl with glasses again.

"…Group date?" Rio sounds angry.

"Oh….Ohhhhh….you didn't know. Sorry, I heard the girls in the tennis club talking about it at the shoe lockers…"

"So, everyone went to that?"

"…." The girl with glasses huffs in irritation.

"That's stupid…Why'd they hide it from me? All this running around my back is so irritating!'

"You'd get angry if we told you." The girl with glasses again. But Rio's angry now so what difference did it make?

"Of course I'd get angry!" Rio snaps. Oh. This is going to get ugly. I really should have just went back to the dorm.

"W-Well, calm down…" Yuko tries unsuccessfully to get Rio to calm.

"What a pain…They're just taking a breather. What's wrong with that!" Girl with glasses rolls her eyes.

"You call a group date "taking a breather?""

"Yes! I don't expect someone who'se never been in a relationship to understand it, though!" Huh. I understand and I've never been in a relationship so there went her logic. "And what's with that attitude of yours all the time! Who do you think you are!" Good grief. Why do I have to be in the exact places all the damn drama fests happen.

"What…! I'm your leader! You're the ones that nominated me! Or did you all forget about that!"

"If we knew you'd turn out like this, we never would've nominated you!"

"What! Well, it's too late now!"

"Screw this! This isn't worth my time…I'm done with this stupid club." The girl with glasses turns to leave. Maybe now this throbbing in my head will go away. "You're a pain in the ass, and I don't care about keeping up with you. I bet everyone else is gonna quit, too." Huh. All of them left. It's just Yuko, Rio and I left on the field.

"Hey! I'm not done-"

"I-I'm sorry about that…" Yuko sighs guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Yuko." Rio's calmed down at least.

"…Hey, I know that I'm butting into another club's business her, but…you…really should make peace with them. I'll try and help, too…" Way too soon for that Yuko.

"They're the ones that are wrong!" Rio's angry again. Nice going Yuko.

"Uh…That's true, but…Oh!" she walks over to me and whispers in my ear. "You're Minako-san, the transfer student, right? Can you keep an eye on Rio? She doesn't know how to interact with people sometimes…" And you want me to help her with that? I can barely go through the day without wanting to strangle several people at a time. "To be honest, I'm kind of worried about her…I try to lend a hand when I see things aren't going great, but I don't much about your club. Oh, by the way, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. I'm the manager for the guy's team. Nice to meet you." Yuko leaves.

"Minako-san…You're not going to leave?" If I was Rio. I'd be gone by now. "…Sorry, but I want to be left alone right now." she's still angry. I'll give her time to cool off.

"Alright, I'll leave then…"

"Yeah…see ya." she stares morosely at her racket. I shake my head as I leave feeling I understand her a bit more and stronger inside.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…Where have you been?" Akihiko greets me when I come in. I throw myself next to him on the sofa.

"Urgh."

"Bad day?"

"Somewhat." I have no desire to get into what happened with the Tennis Team. Akihiko's eating a beef bowl as usual. He looks down at me and opens his mouth before shutting it abruptly with a frown. Probably is unsure of what to say not that I blame him.

"I'm going to go to bed." I jump off the sofa and go back upstairs. Oh what the hell I might as well study. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.

_6/4/09_

**Gekkoukan High, Front Gate**

"Monrin'" Yukari yawns as she falls into step with me. "This sucks…I spent so much time thinking about ghost stories that now I'm having nightmares…"

"Don't overdo it Yukari."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. But, there's so many stupid rumors going around that it's tough to put them all together. I did get some useful information, though. I'm gonna look into it more today."

I walk up to some girl with short black hair in front of my homeroom. I wave at her. Ugh. Why am I even doing this? She smiles brightly at me. "Did you hear?" oh the rumors. Huh. Looks like this'll be easier than I thought.

"No, I haven't." I wait for her to start telling me everything she knows.

"Mitsuru-senpai would want a man who likes to study." wait what? "If I became the smartest in my class, she might accept me, even though I'm a girl…" …you've got to be kidding me. "…That makes you my rival, too! You'll never beat me! Mitsuru-senpai is mine, all mine!" What the hell is wrong with her? I practically run away from Mitsuru's crazed fan. Why me? Bunch of psychos and crazies in this school I swear. I head for the bookstore.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

"Minako-chan! Too bad you didn't come earlier…" Hm? Did I miss something? "My wife just left for Gekkoukan." Oh.

"I'll just wait here then."

"I could use some company Minako-chan." He's happy to see me. "Are you thisty? Here, let's share this. …Wait, where are the cups? I'm afraid I'm completely useless without my wife." the door opens It's Mitsuko…she looks rather pale. "…Hello, dear. You came back just in…" She runs forwards and is trembling.

"T….T-T-Tree…." she's stammering and her voice is barely audible.

"What's wrong?"

"Calm down, dear. See, you have Minako-chan worried too. You oughta know better than to walk that far at your age…" He's worried about her. "Here, drink this. And here's one for you, Minako-chan." He hands Mitsuko and I each a Cylon Tea. "Judging by her reaction, it seems the rumor was true…" what is it with rumors lately. "The persimmon tree by the walkway, at your school…my wife heard a rumor that it was going to be cut down, and she almost fainted. Do you know anything about it, Minkao-chan?" all I can do is shake my head.

"So, it's probably just a rumor…what a "re-leaf" that would be!"

"Minako-chan, if it's not to much trouble, can you tell us if you hear anything about the persimmon tree?" Mitsuko seems to have thankfully recovered.

"Sure. I'll ask around."

"I hate to trouble you, but…please let us know if you hear anything about the persimmon tree."

"Will do. I'll see both of you later! Take care." With that I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Mitsuru greeted me. I head to the mall after watching Yukari still stress those rumors. Really they're just rumors! I play the Print Club game again before heading back to the dorm.

_6/5/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

I run into Yukari again. "Hey, remember what we talked about on Monday? …The ghost story? Let's talk about it some more tonight…"

"What? Oh come on-"

"No ditching! I heard some interesting stories, so make sure you're there, okay?" So because you're scared of some damn ghosts I have to- ugh. This sucks.

During lunch Akihiko asks me if I want to hang out again, he's actually pretty awkward but he's not a bad guy.

**Homeroom, After School**

"…Well, today's Friday." And I've learned nothing except that the girl outside the student council room is obsessed with Mitsuru. Grand. "Did you two ask around, like we said?"

"Huh? We had something planned for today?" ...he forgot?

"Junpei, I TOLD you-" Whoa…Yukari's pissed.

'"I know, I know! I'm just kidding. Man, you have such a short temper…"

"Then, we'll meet in the lounge after school. Don't forget!"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

I head downstairs after they both leave to see Akihiko.

**Iwatodai strip mall, in front of the Beef Bowl Shop…**

Akihiko took me here claiming it's a great place to eat. It does explain why he's always eating Beef Bowl but still…this is his great place? Ah what the hell I eat at Duck Duck Burger all the damn time, I can't really judge.

"…What's with that face? Honestly, the beef bowl is really great here. The servings are big, and the sauce they use on the meat is just…" I laugh and he turns red before I can speak though-

"Akihiko-senpai! Eeeeeee!" Dear lord. How the hell can anyone shriek so damn annoyingly?

"Huh?" Akihiko turns. Two girls instantly bumrush him and start grabbing onto his arms and yapping at him. Good grief…you'd think they'd have some consideration of personal space. …are those two idiots in my class?

"Akihiko-senpai, what're you doing here?" isn't she the same girl with buns in my Tennis Team?

Another girl I don't know so well…but she's wearing way to much makeup. She looks more like a clown than whatever she's trying for. "Oh, I know! You're here for the beef bowls, right? It's, like, so funny that you're always eating here!" Are they _stalking _him?

"…What's funny about that?" Akihiko says this with the most deadpan expression.

"It means that you're totally cool." Clown girl says this smugly as though she's won an ward or something …this is ridiculous. These fools are ruining my appetite. Crowding someone who is not interested is like walking into a business meeting after you've stepped in shit. The only thing you're going to do is repel everyone in sight.

Akihiko gives clown girl a look of confusion. "Look, can you get out of the way, please? We can't get in."

The fool with buns pulls on his arm even harder. "He, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"…" Okay what the hell Akihiko. I'm HUNGRY damn it! Ditch them! He looks like she's asked him if he had an alien space ship in his backyard. "A girlfriend?"

"We're, like, totally looking for guys to be with right now." I have half a thought to just grab him and drag him into the Beef Bowl Shop. I assumed he was going to take me out to eat and so to avoid me losing to him in the eating contest before I hadn't eaten. They glare at me while their fawning over him. Alright that's a goddamn 'nough.

"Come on!" I grab him by the tie and drag him into the Beef Bowl Shop.

"Ah!"

"Do the two of you mind?" I scowl at them before slamming the door on their faces. Their looks of open mouthed indignation makes me snicker.

"Oh…"

"You were saying that these place has good food right? Let's eat!"

He laughs and we go to a table. He's right, this beef bowl really is good. I can't help but chow down.

"Huh. I guess you're feeling better than?"

"Yup. Whoever eats the least pays for both of us."

"You're on!"

I nod and continue eating my noodles. After all, I'm almost done with my first bowl. Noticing this, Akihiko picks up the pace as well and soon we're too busy stuffing our faces to talk.

Ah. I'm stuffed. Of course I beat Akihiko so I stick my tongue out in him in victory.

"Unbelievable…" he pays for our meal. Ouch. That put a dent in his wallet. "I really should have followed my own advice." he shakes his head as we leave the Beef Bowl Shop.

"Well…I only beat you by 2 bowls so it was pretty close." He grins at that.

"Hey. How about we race to the dorm?" What? I'm way too full! "Ready, Set -!" I cheat and start forward but he easily outruns me halfway to the dorm I feel the food churning in my stomach and stop. A few moments later he turns back and walks up to me laughing. "You shouldn't have eaten so much."

I scowl. "How are you not sick anyway?"

"I'm used to it."

"So…why didn't you just tell those girls to screw off Akihiko."

"Huh? What- Oh…those girls." he sighs heavily. "I've tried. They completely ignore me."

"Oh." That sucks. Crazy fan girls that won't leave you alone.

"It doesn't matter how I say it either." he seems a little embarrassed about it. Frankly he should be more agitated than embarrassed but I guess that's just how he is.

"So…Gekkoukan's captain of the boxing team doesn't have a girlfriend? Do you want one at least?"

"Now you're going to start asking me about that, too…?" He smiles wrly.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I don't want to deal with it. …I'm not strong enough to carry such a burden." he mutters. Oh. Damn. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut.

What the hell Orpheus? When I need your advice you're nowhere to be seen!

[_You as usual, failed to ask me anything. Do not blame me not giving you advice. Especially considering how the last advice I gave you was received._]

Uh…I feel a bit closer to Akihiko. Oh great I embarrass the guy and this happens. Wonderful. My inner strength increases.

"…Oh, yeah. The type of girl I would like would be…" he turns bright red all of a sudden. "N-Nevermind!" Huh? What's up with that? "I-I'd been told that whenever a girl asks that, the right answer is always 'girls like you…'"

"Who gave you some advice like that? Junpei?"

Akihiko groans. It was Junpei wasn't it? "No one should take love advice from Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, no one. No matter how much they think they need it." I shake my head.

With a wry grin Akihiko and I walk the rest of the way back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"Ah! There you are Minako!" Yukari and Junpei are already there. I sit next to Yukari.

"I'll see you guys later. Be sure to knock on my door if you're all going to Tartarus."

"Sure Senpai." with that Akihiko goes upstairs.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned."

"Wow, you're really into this." I'm glad you're amused Junpei.

"Of course, I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghost was involved." Duh. I could have told you that much.

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh?"

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started…since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?" I try to recall those annoying rumors from last week. …wait…wasn't there more than one?

"…There was more than one victim."

"Right! There were three! But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason…over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

…wait…some girl near the entrance had been talking about the girls being together often.

"What is this, a quiz show?" Junpei's slightly baffled. Granted it would be nice if Yukari would just tell us instead of this but whatever. He looks at me. "Do YOU know?"

"Supposedly they hung out."

"Yup, that's right!" Yukari's pleased. "Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd, and were always out late. It can't be just a conicidence…So, to find out what happened we're gonna do some field research." I groan. "Oh come on! It won't be that bad!"

"Field research? Are you kidding?" Thanks for giving her the damn idea Junpei. If you hadn't teased her about the ghosts this never would have happened!

"Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars."

"Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you..?" That place?

"Oh, you're familiar with it?"

"You can't go there!"

"Why not?" I ask

"I've heard some nasty rumors about that place!" Oh forget it then. I'm not trying to die young.

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together." …is she out of her goddamn mind? My first impression of her might not have been so far off! "You'll come, right?'

"No."

"C'mon, where's you spirit of adventure? There's not a moment to waste!"

"My spirit of adventure happens to want to remain in my body so yeah…No."

"But-"

"NO."

She frowns. "But I'll take you out to eat!"

"No."

She stares at me in astonishment. Yeah I know that usually works but not this time. I'm too attached to living.

"But Junpei and I-"

"Are doing this on your own."

"You really aren't going to go?"

"No." Junpei looks like he wants to stay with me but Yukari shoots him a glare before he can say anything.

"You're coming!"

"But-"

"Look Junpei. Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?"

Junpei sighs. "I know what you mean, but…Man do you have to say it like that? I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then. I hope you come Minako." Yeah right. I go and play Horror House, ironic, I know, given my cowardice earlier.

_6/6/09_

I spend sometime with Maiko. She's a sweet kid. Granted our bond doesn't get any closer but its nice just to be there.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

As I walk in Junpei and Yukari are getting ready to leave. Honestly…are the two of them insane?

"Alright, let's get going." she smiles at me "Oh, Minako." she's up to something.

"Huh?"

"You know that game you wanted? Dragon Age?"

No. Fucking. Way. She's blackmailing me!

"Turns out I managed to snag a preorder. U.S. Collector's edition too. Apparently you get some nice DLC with it. But if you don't want to come…I guess I could give it up…" she shrugs.

…

…

…

Damn it. I can resist food but Dragon Age? I've been looking forward to playing that game for 5 years. …Well played Yukari, well played.

"Fine let's get going." Yukari bursts out into a grin.

"That damn thing better be collector's edition!" Though Yukari was spending a lot of money just to drag me along with her. That said I'm not going to ruin my good fortune by saying so.

"What's your hurry? …I still think this is a bad idea. I mean, bringing two girls THERE is like wandering into a lion's den with steaks strapped to my face…" Still not as bad as being the steak Junpei. Though I do feel your pain. "How could you be afraid of ghosts, but not be scared of this…?" That's what I'm wondering.

"It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don'tcha think?"

"Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see…like bats and knives!" Speaking of which…wouldn't it be a good idea to at least wear our armor?

"Hey wait. Junpei's right."

"But-"

"Hear me out. We're still going to go. But let's at least wear our armor underneath our uniforms."

"…fine." it takes us a few minutes to get straightened out.

Yukari sighs a bit as she fiddles with her clothing coming out of the bathroom. "So it's a little dangerous…its not that big of a deal."

"Better safe than sorry."

"I suppose."

Junpei comes out of the men's bathroom looking slightly relieved but still annoyed. I don't blame him.

"Let's go! It'll be an adventure!" That damn game better be godly. Yukari leaves quickly.

"More like a suicide mission." Junpei shakes his head sighing.

"Ugh. What a pain…"

"Well…let's just follow Yuka-tan's lead, I guess…" Let's hope Yuka-tan doesn't get us all killed.

**Tatsumi Port Island, back alley…**

There's a bunch of people hanging out here. Mostly guys though there are a couple of girls.

"…The hell?" Some punk with earrings spots us. Great we just got here and we're getting a negative reaction.

Some pale guy next to him looks us up and down. "Check out those rags…They're from Gekkou High."

"Oh man, this is worse than I thought…" Poor Junpei. Practically bullied into coming along, at least I got a pretty sweet bribe out of the deal.

The punk with earrings walks up to him. "Hey, you. I think you're in the wrong place."

"Uh…Well, I…" Damn…I guess today isn't Junpei's day either.

"You don't belong here…Get it? Beat it, Goatee…"

"G-Goatee? Oh, y-you mean me…" Good grief this is going badly.

"Look. We don't want to trouble you. We just want some information-" I try to reason with them.

"Shut it bitch!" What? My eye twitches.

"What did you just call me?"

"You deaf bitch?" I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch! I step forward angrily but Junpei pushes me back turning to me he hisses.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No. I'm gonna kick this punk's ass."

"What did you just say bitch?"

"She said she was going to kick your ass you scum!"

The punk snarls at both of us. "What was that?"

"Did she stutter?" I snarl. This bastard is getting on my fucking nerves.

"Not helping Yukari!" Junpei looks between the two of us alarmed. "Are the both of you trying to get us all killed?"

"She just called us "scum." some girl with long hair is glaring at us. "We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry."

"Oh shut up you stupid cunt." I'm not sure if that word has the same connotations - Oh apparently it does. She's pissed now. BRING IT ON! If I can take down those damn Steel Gigas you punks aint shit! "Oh you think you're tough shit huh? You'll wish you were never born!"

The dumb cunt's friend laughs. "Oh, that's so clever!"

Junpei is sweating now. The group is closing in around us. Fuck all of them. We can take them on!

"These guys are the worst…" Yukari is disgusted.

"You bitches oughta learn to shut those damn traps of yours."

"And you need to learn how to brush those yellow teeth of yours. By the way your breath smells like shit." His eye twitches.

"Huh…I feel sorry for you, Goatee…these bitches must be a pain in the ass…huh! OW!" He hits Junpei in the stomach unluckily for him Junpei was wearing the armor I got as a reward from Theo. Turns it there was a bit of steel plating over the heart and stomach area.

He grabs his fist eyes wide. "Oh you son of a bitches are gonna get it." He reaches in his pocket and takes out a knife.

Oh. Looks like this is going to get ugly. I start to open my bag of holding when-

"That's enough." Huh? Whose that? "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave." Oh…Its Jackass. I'm not surprised he's here…but why is he helping us? "Alright?"

"Who do you think you are, dumbass?" I'm willing to bet he could kick your ass, earring boy. "You want some too!" He charges towards Jackass with the knife. Jackass grabs earring punk's wrist and punches him hard in the stomach. Earring punk drops the knife and falls to the ground grabbing his stomach. Unfortunately for him he doesn't have steel plated armor. Ow. That looks like it hurt.

"Shit…" the punk is breathing heavy. Jackass doesn't even bother picking up the knife he just looks down at Earring Punk as if daring him to pick it up. "You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive?" Earring Punk starts inching towards the knife.

Jackass gets this downright scary look on his face. Not that I'm scared of course. "…Wanna give it a try?"

"Uh…s-screw this…!" the punk jumps up and runs behind his pale friend. I don't blame him. Jackass looks like he'd eat him for dinner before spitting him out.

Those stupid cunts from before giggle. "Hahahahaha! What a loser!"

"Damn you, Shinjiro." its Earring Punk's pale lackey. Oh…so they all know Jackass? And he's helping us why? "That's right…you're from Gekkou High too, aren't ya!"

"You better grow eyes in the back of your head!" Oh now that's just pathetic. One should lose gracefully. He and his friend run off and the girls leave laughing that annoying laugh of theirs. Ugh. I hate people like that.

"Oh man, Senpai, that was awesome!" Junpei looks relieved. Huh. I wonder if we could have taken them all on-

"Hey, I remember you…you clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital." Who is Jackass calling clowns? "You idiots!" Now that scary expression is directed at us. Bah. I'm not scared of him. "Get outta here. This place isn't for you."

"Wait! We came here for a reason!" Trust Yukari to stick to the goal despite everything that happened.

"Did Aki tell you to come here?" Sort of friend my _ass _Akihiko.

"No. We came on our own."

"Stupid move…" he walks over to the steps and sits down we end up standing awkwardly around him. "What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?"

"Um, yeah…How'd you know?"

"Why else would you come here? Anyway it's a rumor. Those girls who would up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night…about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka…? You mean Fuuka Yamagishi from 2-E? They were picking on her?" Junpei's just as confused as I am. What did this Fuuka girl do something to them or were they just being jackasses?

"That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it." Jack- I can't very well call him that after saving my ass. Even if it didn't need saving. Shinjiro answers Junpei.

"Fuuka's spirit…? Wait, what do you mean by that!" And once again with your fear of ghosts Yukari.

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead." Oh that's not good. "She hasn't been home in over a week."

"Are you serious! I thought she was out sick…but she's missing?"

"So much for the ghost story." Yukari looks more troubled. "Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this…?"

"I get it, Aki…still trying to make up for the past." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does it have anything to do with Akihiko's comment from the other day? "It's you who can't let go…" Shinjiro mutters. Eh? What is with those two? Yukari looks as confused as I am.

"Is something wrong?" I can't resist asking.

"No. It's nothing…that's all I know. …Satisfied?"

Urgh. I don't want to but. "Thanks for saving us." it comes out more as a grumble and I end twirling my headphone wire.

"…Don't come around here again." He snaps. Ugh. He could have a bit nicer damn it.

"Um, thank you very much. You even gave us a hint…you're very kind."

"Huh?" Shinjiro and I say this in unison.

"I, um…Never mind."

"Tch….Don't come here again." You don't need to say it twice. I'm sure we got the message the first time. With that he walks off. Jerkass.

"Let's get going before those punks come back."

Junpei shakes his head and we all leave quickly heading back towards the dorm.

As we walk back Junpei sighs heavily. "The two of you are something else, if Shinjiro-senpai hadn't save our asses…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Junpei." I wave dismissively at him. "You say that now…"

"Well we're fine aren't we? Besides Shinjiro-senpai is a nice person." I scoff at that. He's an ass. I show him some gratitude and all I get is a screw off.

"You should be a little more grateful Minako. He saved our asses."

"I never said he didn't." with that I open the door to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

Somehow Akihiko knows what just happened. I notice him closing his phone when we enter so maybe Shinji told him. Damn snitch.

Akihiko sighs. "Are you guys out of your minds? Going to a place like that. Granted I'm proud that all of you went to get the information, but do try to be a little more careful next time."

"We're fine Akihiko-senpai. No harm done."

He gives me an exasperated look before shaking his head again. "Alright." I'm going to study. I don't feel like doing anything else tonight.

_6/7/09_

It's Sunday. So per usual I head to the theatre to work. Afterwards I head straight to Paulownia Mall. I don't need to hear more of Junpei's grumbling about last night, every time he mentions it I'm reminded of Jackas- I mean "Shinjiro-senpai". To vent out my frustration I play punching bag. Lilim's physically stronger now.

_6/8/09_

Ugh. Today's the "Ordeal." Just great. Oh yeah. I need to ask that professor about that missing girl.

**Gekkoukan High School, faculty office…**

Junpei, Yukari and I are planning to ask Mr. Ekoda about Fuuka's disappearance.

Hm? Someone's already here. It's Mitsuru and some brunette girl.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai. Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you. Mr. Ekoda. I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi…"

"No!" What's her problem? "I-I never thought it'd turn out like this…Fuuka…"

"Wait…You're that girl…"

"What did you do to Yamagishi?" It's Mitsuru's answer me now voice.

"Hold on, Mitsuru…This isn't an interrogation." What is wrong with Mr. Ekoda? You'd think he'd want to get to the bottom of this as well! "Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Did he just cross Ice Queen? Oh he's asking for it. "You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka…she…she always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time. Then, I realized…she's an honor student, but deep inside, she's just the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push…we were just messin with her that day, too! May 29th…we took Fuuka to the gym…and locked the door from the outside." Nice. Real nice. Ugh. Mindless bullying pisses me off. I could understand retaliation. Heck I encourage such practices. But I doubt this Fuuka girl did anything to her.

"What! You locked her in?"

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back…and the next morning."

"She was found lying on the ground by the gate." Yukari finishes Natsuki's sentence.

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked. So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there. We all freaked out. Starting that night, we went out looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing…and they each ended up like Maki!"

"I see…" Mitsuru looks troubled. I don't blame her, we finally get someone else with the potential but they go vanishing because some idiots pulled a dumb prank. I hope she's not dead, or worse. "By the way, Mr. Ekoda…all this time, you've attributed Yamagaishi's absences to "illness." But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that…what was your intention?"

"I was thinking of the students, of course." My _ass_. You were thinking of your job! "You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

"You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the "good of the class"."

"It-it was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!" Oh that's fucked up. I may not like my aunt most times but she wouldn't have agreed to that.

"So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher…How despicable…!" Uh oh. He pissed off Ice Queen. Not a good move man, not a good move. Was nice knowing you.

Mr. Ekoda finally seems to realize what deep shit he's in. "I-I didn't…I was just…" Too late now. Mitsuru ignores his stammering and turns to Natsuki.

"About your friends…did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? …Anything at all."

Natsuki takes a shaky breath. "They all heard a voice…a creepy voice." Surely not the same voice I hear in my head…I hope not. "Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

"Oh, man…" Junpei shakes his head.

"Senpai, could it be…!" I really hope Yukari still isn't stuck on that ghost shit.

"It's them…no doubt about it." Oh. They're talking about Shadows. "Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour. But, it's the voice; it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize…They're clearly targeting humans." Should we really be discussing this here? I mean Mr. Ekoda and Natsuki are right _there._ "Shadows are the enemy of mankind." she turns to Natsuki again. "Stay at our dorm tonight; it's the safest place. If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay. …Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well."

"Fuuka…"

"Arisato. Iori and Takeba, too. We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation."

"T-Tonight!" Oh no. Tonight is not good. Tonight one of those big ass Shadows is coming…but I can't say anything they'll think I'm crazy or making it up. And those are the best case scenarios.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still inside the school." Where?

"U-Understood!" with that we pretty much hang around until school is over.

**After School**

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

Everyone looks serious. Well…except me of course. I'm bored. How long are we going to have to stay in this room?

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Um, I don't get it…Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?" and if so where the hell is she?

"And why at night? At midnight this place turns into-" Oh. That's not good.

"Exactly. That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus." and you think she's not dead? I mean…every other time we go in their it ends up being a mini-disaster!

"Then, ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there…?" She's been in there for 10 days in that case. Even if the Shadows haven't ripped her apart she's probably dead from dehydration. This is pointless.

"…That's correct."

"But, that was ten days ago! That means…"

"Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions." Akihiko's awfully optimistic about this. "Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day?"

"Now that you mention it…" Yukari's thoughtful.

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she's still alive." still…10 hours in Tartarus _alone?_ The chances of her being alive are extremely slim.

"Wow, ya think so!" Junpei seems unsure. "Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal. We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten!"

"That's true…" Yukari and Junpei agreeing on something. Talk about a rare sight. "And, even if she's still alive, we might not be able to get to her…"

"Are you just gonna let her die, then!"

"…I have an idea. Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did. We'll go to the gyjm, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"Is that really gonna work…?"

"Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But…"

"There's a good chance she's already dead." Ouch. My voice is rather cold. Akihiko glares at me.

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her…I'd never forgive myself. If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go by myself."

"Senpai…?"

"…Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there." I just hope we don't end up risking our necks for a corpse.

"I agree. And we won't know until we try." Yukari is willing to do this too.

"Cool, we get to sneak into the school!" Trust Junpei to find the silver lining. Huh. Maybe I can find some test questions while I'm in here. This mission might not be so bad after all. Junpei laughs heartily. "In that case, I know just what to do…"

"Huh?"

**Dormitory Command Room**

We're fully prepared to go on this mission now.

"This is a bit worrisome….I can't get ahold of the Chairman." Mitsuru is trying to use the console to no avail.

"I guess we can handle it ourselves." Yukari's not to worried about all this.

"There's one problem though. Without the Chairman's help. I'm not sure how we can get inside the school.."

"No need to worry. I've got it all set to go." Junpei's awfully happy about something.

"Set to go…? An explosive?" What? She can't be serious…Mitsuru laughs. "Alright, I'll let you handle this." please do. Good grief. I can't believe the first thing she thought of was a bomb for pete's sake.

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." And Akihiko's in a hurry. Oh well. The two of them leave.

"…An explosive? For real?" Where on earth would Junpei get an explosive Yukari. I mean honestly…

"…Nah. All I did was unlock a door."

Figures. With that we go.

**Gekkoukan High School, 2F**

"See? We got in no problem, Man, I'm a genius!"

"Is that really something to brag about?"

"So, you unlocked it earlier….Tres bien!"

"Oui. No time for compliments. Let's go." …

"What's the big deal, anyway…?"

"Tray Ben…? What is that, French? Lousy seniors and their lousy French." we head up to homeroom.

**Classroom 2-F**

"Can we turn on the lights…?" Yukari's scared of the dark too?

"Aww, you scared?"

"No! Stupei!"

"Stop callin' me that!"

"Quiet!" Akihiko snaps. Those two are like a bunch of five year olds on the playground sometimes I swear. "It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"I don't like sneaking around…"

"First, we have to find the key to the gym. We'll split up into two groups and meet in the main hallway on the first floor. Understood?"

"The Faculty Office, huh…?" Yup. Those test questions shall be mine! Just kidding. I wouldn't actually cheat. No reason to. "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions!" he laughs. And your brilliant plan involved revealing it in front of Mitsuru right? Honestly…

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished…"

"It-it was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha…" his laughter gets caught in his throat.

"…Perhaps I'd best take Iori with me to the janitor's room. Arisato, head to the faculty office. I leave it to you who to take along with you."

"Eh. I'll take Akihiko." at least he doesn't believe in that ghost nonsense Yukari believes in. "Very well. Then Takeba will accompany us to the janitor's room. We'll meet back up in the main hallway."

**Main Hallway…**

I walk forward towards the faculty office when Akihiko grabs my arm and shoves the two of us behind a pillar. "Someone's coming!" I can hear footsteps now…they're getting really close. "Who'd be here at this hour…?" A flashlight appears alarmingly close to us but eventually the footsteps fade away. "Whew…Just a security guard."

"Let's get going."

"Yeah, good idea. He's gone now…let's go." `

**Faculty Office**

We search for that blasted Gym key.

"Here, I found it! The gym storage key!" …he doesn't listen very well does he?

"Wasn't it the gym key?"

"Huh! I-I see…"he sighs and places it back and continues rummaging through the keys. Right where he's looking is the Gym key. "No good…It's not here." Took about no observation skills. "Must be in the janitor's room, where Mitsuru and the others went. What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Move."

"huh?" I shove him out of the way and get the Gym key.

"Let's go."

"Uh…it was there the whole time?" He's so awkward right now I take pity on him and leave.

**Entrance Hall**

"Did you find the key?" Mitsuru and the others are already there when Akihiko and I arrive.

"Yeah, piece of cake!" …

"We'll divide into teams again. Three of you will enter Tartarus and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position. I'll go. You should come, too Minako. You can take the lead, like always." Strangely enough I don't have the urge to kill/strangle Akihiko this time. Guess I've become resigned to my fate. "Ulkm, then, I'll be the third-"

"Wait a second…!" Junpei interrupts. "Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that!"

"Oh, come on! It's not always about YOU! Besides, you didn't "accidentally" screw up."

"Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot." Akihiko makes the decision.

"Sweet! Thanks!"

"Seriously…!"

"What's wrong, Yukari? You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?"

"Um, n-no, it's fine."

"It's almost time." Mitsuru looks at the clock on the nearest wall.

"Let's go!"

**Somewhere? Inside Tartarus**

Uh…what? What happened? I don't see anyone…I can't hear Mitsuru either.

"Are you awake?" Oh come on! Jailboy is leaning over me smiling. I think I was better off alone. I sit up. "This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room."

"Why are you here?"

He laughs again. "I told you, remember? I'm always with you." Right. Very creepy. "But, we don't have much time to talk." he looks sad for some reason. "Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face…." Oh that's just _fantastic_. "You should hurry…She's waiting for you. You guys will need her." By her…does he mean Fuuka? "Okay, then…I hope we can speak again." I don't but I don't think the universe is too keen on my hopes right now. He vanishes into the darkness. Great. Where the hell am I-

"Are…you…alr-?" Mitsuru?

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!" there's only static for a few more seconds before the line goes dead. Damn. What am I supposed to do now!

I'm stuck fighting Shadows on my own. Luckily they seem to be sparse on this floor for whatever reason. As I walk along the floor Mitsuru tries to get into contact with me again. The only words I understand are Akihiko and aren't. That's not very helpful.

"Who are you? Are you human?" It's a girl's voice…how? I look around but no one is here.

On the next floor Mitsuru again tries contact but I get nothing except Respond. Once again…not helpful.

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" The same voice from before. Lilim's elemental abilities makes my solo journey much less hazardous.

Once again Mitsuru tries to get into contact with me. I can't understand her anymore.

"Is someone here? Who is it?"

I go to the next floor.

"Hey, there she is!" Junpei and Akihiko are together here. "Man, we were worried about you." Junpei looks me over probably checking for injuries.

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again…" well this was _your _brilliant idea Akihiko.

"Oh yeah! Did you hear a voice while you were in here?"

"A voice…yeah. I heard a voice Junpei."

"You did so I wasn't the-"

"Who is this…? Are you human?"

"Th-That's it! That's the voice! It sounded like it came from behind us…" there's a pale girl with bluish green hair. What is with all these strange hair colors? At that thought I can't help but think of Jailboy's earlier words. Two powerful Shadows. Ugh.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?"

"Y-Yes…!"

"Wow, you're alive! That's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here!"

"I'm glad you're okay. Come with us."

"Thank you so much…I…"

"Looks like we made the right decision. I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru."

"Where are we…? I was at school, and then…"

"Well…it's a long story. I'll explain after we get outta here."

"Mitsuru, can you hear me? …no good. All I hear is static."

"Oh yeah, are ya hurt? Have you run into any monsters?" If she had Junpei do you really think she'd be standing?

"So, there ARE strange creatures in here, then…" Wait…huh? "I've managed to avoid them so far…"

"Are you serious? How's that possible!"

"Umm, it's hard to describe, but I can sort of tell where they are…"

"Whaddya mean? Are you psychic?"

"She has the same power as Mitsuru…maybe even stronger…since Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented."

"Persona…?"

"Hang on to this." Akihiko gives Fuuka an evoker.

She gasps in shock. Yeah it really does look far too much like a gun…"B-But this is…!"

"Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun."

"Um...okay…?"

"Alright, let's get outta here!"

**Inside Tartarus, at a hallway with a view outside…**

"Whoa, check out the moon!" Huh. I guess this is Junpei's first time seeing it. "…I've never seen it so bright." It is bright…and creepy.

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. Of course, the same can be said for humans."

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings. Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail?" And so they finally recognize the pattern.

"Was it?"

"I think so…Why?"

"Minako, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?"

"It was full."

"Today is the 8th…the monorail incident happened last month around the same time…and the assault on the dorm was a month before that! …They were all during a full moon! Mitsuru, are you there!"

"Akihiko…? Shadows-" Mitsuru's line was distorted by static again.

"Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!

"Be carefu-" it's completely silent now.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!"

"…What is this thing…?" Fuuka frowns. I guess she can sense the two Shadows. "It's much bigger than the others…and it's attacking someone…"

"Damn it!"

"Wh-What's going on?"

"It's one of THEM! If my guess is right, they come every full moon! …We have to hurry!" with that we all run off.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" well…with the exception of Junpei anyway.

**Tartarus entrance…**

We manage to find a transporter and see Mitsuru being crushed in the fist of one of the Shadows. One is a female looking shadow wearing an Mask with the Roman Numeral III, the second is a male with something that looks like a cape and a cross shaped body with a IV on its mask. The female is waving something that looks like a wand while the male has a sword. Yukari is on the ground her bow on the ground beside her, she's panting in exhaustion. The Shadow tosses Mitsuru like a rag doll but fortunately Akihiko catches her.

"Mitsuru!"

"uh…Shadows…they…ambushed us…"

"Don't talk Mitsuru."

"Uh…" Mitsuru is obviously exhausted. Akihiko lies her on the ground gently.

"What in the world!"

"Akihiko-senpai! We gotta distract those Shadows somehow!" that should be easy enough.

"Hey tubba!" The female Shadow turns to me. "Take this!" I use a Maragi spell on both Shadows. The female is unaffected? Oh that's just swell. Uh oh. She's pissed at me now…

"Be careful…Normal attacks won't work on these Shadows…" I could have used that information earlier Mitsuru. The male was knocked on its ass however. I guess he's weak to fire! It's so on! Before I can get ready to continue Natsuki comes walking in like she's brain dead. Hello? Battle! Move your ass!

The two Shadows shriek in anger. Is everyone here retarded? Why are we standing around when there are two Big Fucking Shadows shrieking at us?

"Why are you here!" Mitsuru is struggling to stand.

"…Moriyama-san! Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Oh for the love of -.

"LILIM!" Natsuki stares at me in shock as I use another Maragi spell. What? They both ignored it this time! What the hell?

"I…I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry…"

"Hey! Look out!" Junpei shouts out a warning. Damn idiots now is not the time for you two to be yapping at each other!

"Moriyama-san! I need to protect her!" Fuuka puts the Evoker to her temple and pulls the trigger. Huh. Her Persona is a woman wearing a pink outfit and with long blond hair…It also has some sort of bubble for a lower half that Fuuka is inside.

"A Persona…?"

"…I can see…I…I can sense these monster' weaknesses, somehow." Why the two BFS just stand there like they're retarded I don't know. Maybe they've gone temporarily insane. This is ridiculous.

"…Just as I thought. Mitsuru, let her take your place. We'll take care of this!"

Oh…so _now _we're going to fight? I'm not sure what's more ridiculous, us waiting this long, or those two Shadows not doing anything other than throwing Mitsuru at Akihiko.

I use a Bufu spell on the Emperor Arcana. Ha! It's weak to Bufu skills! However it seems to completely void all physical attacks. The Empress smacks Junpei with her staff but he seems to shake it off the Emperor however, uses Swift Strike on all of us and manages to take out Junpei. Ugh. What a pain in the ass. Akihiko revives Junpei and we constantly use magic skills on the Emperor to take it out before it can Paradigm Shift thankfully. I switch to Tam Lim because of his strengths. Now we just have the Empress to deal with. Turns out she _does _Paradigm shift and we only learn after she's already knocked out Junpei that she's weak to electicity. After that Akihiko and I take turns zapping her and double teaming her. DAMN! She Paradigm shifts right before we can finish her off! I heal Akihiko I revive Junpei and apparently…she Paradigm shifted to still having electricity as a weakness….not to bright that one. All right! Akihiko uses a Zio and finishes her off.

"Are there more of them…?" How am I supposed to know?

"Don't worry, it's over." Akihiko is quick to reassure her.

"Fuuka…you…"

"A-Are you alright…?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank goodness…" Fuuka collapses.

"Fuuka!"

"It's alright. She's just exhausted." Mitsuru seems to have recovered.

"Fuuka…Fuuka, I…" Good grief those two are annoying.

"Where did these two Shadows come from?"

"From somewhere outside of Tartarus just like before…" Akihiko looks briefly at Fuuka.

"I see…"

"Um, what are we gonna do about Natsuki? She saw the Dark Hour, and the Shadows…" Huh. Good point Yukari.

"Don't worry, she's not like us she won't remember any of it. The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

"But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair…"

"Actually, I don't think it'll matter." Mitsuru has a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Fuuka…I'm so sorry…"

"I think she's learned her lesson."

"I'm sorry…" Natsuki continues to sob. Uh. It sure in hell wasn't easy but we managed to save Fuuka. Jailboy appeared before me again…so much for being a hallucination. I'm too tired for this right now. I'm going to go to bed.

_End Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time!

NightmareSyndrom: And indeed he was. XD As for the Reaper I always thought he'd only go after you because he thought you'd be a decent fight. Fuuka…wouldn't be a decent fight. That's one of the main reasons the Reaper hasn't chased the characters yet. The Reaper wants a fight he/she/it can savor. Not squashing a bunch of untrained whelps. On later blocks they'll meet up with Reaper with predictable results. :D True. Regarding Male Aigis. I actually have an idea on how to fit in the whole Hagakure thing (Obviously they no longer go to Hagakure but they still do learn about Takaya and Jin.) Though I don't understand the suck it up comment. Was I complaining about writing new dialogue? :/

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: Ah yes. I never understood why you needed Charm of all things for Akihiko. You'd think Courage would play a more important part. Charm would probably go best with Ken. (squick). Also remember when you asked me about characters I hate with a passion. I remember now because of this chapter. Both Fuuka and Natsuki make me want to bash my head against the wall. Fuuka's *gasp* the Enemy! Does not help matters. The two of them playing melodrama time while there's two Shadows standing there doesn't help either. (Thus Minako's WTF are the Shadows doing?) I love Persona 3 but that was a real wallbanger moment.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Do you think the story is growing dull? I have to admit I'm not fond of this chapter. Mostly because I'm not fond of Fuuka and Natsuki in general so this may end up being a dull chapter compared to the others. I will try my best to be interesting though. …LOL I'm not sure I could pull of a character like that. Too difficult.

cartoon moomba: I was actually seriously considering changing Aigis' name. But I don't know what to change it to! T_T I considered Eon/Aeon but that sounds ridiculous. Then again so does Critter Time…Aye Ken's grown on me too. At first I wouldn't even use him I was so angry (not that his leveling up phrase helped.). But now he's easily one of my most used party members.

Yukai yami: Yeah that's why I warned about the grammar in the first chapter. I'm not too great with that. I'm glad you liked my story enough to review though! Also yes I've thought of a workaround the Hagakure incident. (Besides how likely is it that there'd be magazines about Takaya and Jin lying there anyways?) And if you watch the Tvs they also bring up the cult and its "leader". So that actually wouldn't too difficult. Also in the lounge they have the benefit of not having to hide their reactions.


	7. Four Down, Eight To Go

Chapter 7: Four Down, Eight To Go

* * *

_6/9/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

On my way to class I spot Yukari.

"Why do you think Mitsuru saved Fuuka…do you think she would have rescued her regardless or was it only because she's a Persona-user and we need her..?

"Do you think it was because she's a Persona-user and we need her…?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. We could have easily been killed last night if Fuuka hadn't been a Persona-User"

"But…"

"Regardless of Mitsuru's reasons it all turned out well in the end. Don't fret so much."

"I guess." she frowns. Yeah…she's not going to let it go. "Sorry to bring it up out of the blue."

Saori appears at lunch to tell me there's another committee meeting today. Urgh.

"Oh…" Yukari heads over to my desk once class if over. Are you going home now? Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure. Let me get my things."

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

"U-Um, well…there's…something I need to say to you." What is this about?

"What is it?"

"Um…you probably might not remember, but…um…" she's practically sweating. What could be so…"When you woke up in the hospital. You know, after the dorm was attacked by a Shadow and you discovered your Persona…" yeah I kind of figured. I'd only been in the hospital once. S" she looks down at her table. "You know how I said all those things to you right after you woke up? Like "you're the same as me," and "you're alone," and stuff about your parents…" Oh. "Um…I think I might've been making assumptions about you. I mean, I lost my dad, but in your case it's both your parents…and even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently. But I ignored how you might've felt and forced my opinions onto you." she looks up at me briefly before looking down again. "I've been worrying all this time that I might've said some unfair things to you that day." Huh. I must have been out of it I don't recall our conversation so well. Just being smelly and my teeth being gritty. "…And I want to properly apologize for it. I'm sorry."

"…It's fine Yukari. I honestly had forgotten all about it."

"Really?" she's relived. "Granted I still do sense something similar between us. You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents…still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before. It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home…they can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late…I…When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous." Huh. I guess she's right about us being similar. I feel the same at times. I'm not sure if the few memories I do have of my parents are a blessing or a curse.

"But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it…and because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant. I…felt lonely." she looks up at me. "So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that…" Save her? I'm no one's hero. I can barely help myself. I guess she notices my morose expression. "Yikes! Sorry! I'm being selfish again, I know!" she gives me a bright smile. "But, the fact that you're part of our group now makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad you joined us…" Huh. I think I'm glad too. "Haha, I'm just going around din circles with this pity party, aren't I?"

"It's not so bad." I can't help but whisper.

I guess she heard me because her smile gets even brighter. "But…That's how I really feel." she finishes. "So do you want anything to eat?"

"What happened to before?"

"Well I kind of just unloaded on you. So I suppose I owe you a bit."

"Nah. I'm not too hungry let's head back to the dorm."

I can't help but appreciate her honesty and the fact that she confided in me. I feel a bit closer to her.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana_

Figures. Though lovers? I need to look up these things. "Alright…it is starting to get a little cold out."

We head back to the dorm discussing Fuuka Yamagishi and whether she'll join SEES on the way back.

**Dorm 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"S'up dude?" He waves to Yukari and I as we come in.

"Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are going to the hospital to see Fuuka today. Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier." I shrug I'm too tired to go to Tartarus today anyways. "I wonder how she's doing…Oh, by the way…Ikutsuki-san told me that the antique shop in Paulownia Mall is open now. Maybe we should go check it out sometime." As she goes to sit in one of the chairs I turn back to head for Paulownia Mall. I might as well see what this store is about.

**Paulownia Mall, Antique Shop**

The owner is an older woman with glasses and long hair tied in a ponytail. "…Welcome. Officer Kurosawa tells me you're fighting against the Shadows. To the public, this is merely an antique shop…but privately, I create weapons. They're not ordinary equipment, however. My methods involve fusing weapons with Personas. But you'll need a material to assist in the process such as a Void Sword or Nihil Gloves. I'lll give you one for free, to start out with. Here you go." She hands me something that looks like a completely black sword. "From now on, you'll need to find your own. The golden Shadows carry such materials. There's another thing you should know, though I'm still researching it, so I'm not certain of this…Depending on the Persona you use in the fusion, you can create special weapons. All I can tell you is to experiment for yourself. …Ah, I nearly forgot. If you bring me jewels, I'll trade the good I carry here for them."

Huh. Apparently I can afford a Null Charm card. Sounds useful. I trade a Turquoise gem for it. I trade 7 Aquamarine gems for the skill Regenerate 3. I trade gems for 3 more Cadenza jewels and 3 Summer Dreams. With that settled I head for the Velvet Room.

I fuse Inugami, Archangel, and Pixie to create Fortuna. She's a Fortune persona that is weak against fire but strong against wind. Hm? Is there something wrong with her? She's hunched over…

"Not to worry." I turn to Igor who has that same creepy smile as always. "She is holding something within her. Raise this Persona. Over time she will produce an item that may be useful to you."

O-kay.

With that settled I leave the Velvet Room, head to Game Panic and play Horror House until the Dark Hour comes.

_6/10/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Mitsuru is waiting for me for some reason…

"Good morning. …You might like to know that Yamagishi and Moriyama are healing up well.

"So…what now?"

"We'll need to invite Yamagishi to the dorm and explain what happened. We could definitely use her help." with that she heads for class.

After school I head for Tennis Club practice. Nothing really happened.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei greets me again. Uh. I'm covered in sweat. "They're at the hospital again, visiting Fuuka…So, I guess we're not going anywhere tonight. Man, I wonder when she'll be ready to come along…"

"Hey, don't just assume that she'll be joining us…" I wonder why Yukari is so angry? "I hope they're not trying to push her into it…" I head upstairs and take a shower before heading back to Game Panic. I play the Lucky Fortune game and call it a night.

_6/11/09_

Right after school is over I get a text message from Akihiko telling me that Fuuka's being released from the hospital and that we have a meeting in the command room this evening. Grand. I might as well go to committee today.

**Gekkoukan High, Library…**

"That reminds me, I heard that the library committee wants to put together a school newsletter." Saori is casually shelving books as she speaks. "It'll be about things like how to take care of your books and reminders to return them before they're overdue…at least, that's what I ehard is going to go in it."

"How dull."

"I agree. Nobody wants to read about that kind of thing. That's why Ms. Ounishi said she was going to look into other things that students would be interested in. But it's far more likely that the ones who have to do the actual writing will be…" Please don't be us…please don't be us-

"Saori, you here!" What's the panic?

"Huh…? Yes? Can I help you?"

"You can help me kick your ass!" Uh..what? "Who the hell do you think you are! Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" I knew that bastard wasn't up to any good.

"Boyfriend?" Saori's just confused. Ugh. Why do people please these stupid games and involve other people that don't have anything to do with it? I rub my temple.

"Don't play dumb with me! You left school together, and even went out to karaoke! He told me all about it!" …for the love of-

"Karaoke…? Oh, you mean Takaoka-kun?" Saori's somewhat less confused now.

"…You skank! You're the one who asked him out!" Uh…

"Huh? But he's the one-"

"My boyfriend told me all about it! He said you seduced him!"

"Me…?" No offense to Saori but the thought of her gentle, self spoken self seducing _anyone _without them initiating it is just plain laughable. So, I go ahead and laugh.

"What's so funny?" she turns to me with a scowl.

"Oh…" I can't help but laugh some more. "You obviously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit!" she turns back to Saori "And how dare you pretend that you didn't seduce him! My boyfriend wouldn't lie!" She smacks Saori. You've gots to be kidding. Saori's eyes widen and she grabs her cheek. "You so much as say hello to my man again…you're going' down."

"The only one going down is you-!" Before I can move Saori places a hand on my arm and shakes her head. She's grown on me and I know she wouldn't defend herself. It's just not her way.

"N-No! It's okay! Don't Minako-kun!" Gah. I'd only pull her hair a little. It'll grow back.

"Seriously…keep to yourself, bitch." the girl turns and walks away.

"Tch!" I suck my teeth Saori looks sad. "You okay?" the few students that were in the library during that spectacle all stay away from the two of us and remain silent.

"Oh. I'm sorry for the commotion. I'm fine Minako-kun." With that must of the students leave in a hurry. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"It's that bastard's fault!"

"…That girl just believes in Takaoka-kun. It can't be helped…" she gives me a weak smile. …I'm pissed but I know that saying anything else would probably do more harm than good. I throw myself into the nearest chair. "I…did have some ulterior motive of my own, after all." Hm? "I thought it'd be nice to have a friend around my own age…" that's what she considers an ulterior motive? I shake my head.

"That's normal. For the most part if you go out with someone its to become closer to them. That bastard on the other hand…" I suck my teeth again. If I ever see that bastard and I'm punching him in the face, civility be damned. "You didn't like him did you?"

"No, unfortunately." Only Saori would find that to be a negative. Her eyes are getting moist. "I…have someone I like. But it'll never work out, and I can't do anything about it."

"What kind of person is he?" I wonder what kind of guy she'd like. I hope it's not some jerk off like Takaoka. She laughs at my question. "I've never mentioned it to anyone else before…" she's happier now. That's a relief. "It's so nice to be able to talk about it…I could never tell anyone." she gives me another weak smile, but its stronger than the one before it. I feel a bit closer to her as she tells me about him. His hobbies, what he likes. She's careful to not describe him or tell me his name but in her words I sense her affection for him. I feel that I understand her a bit and as usual I feel my inner strength increase. "It's almost time to stop today…and I doubt anyone else will come. Let's go home." we leave the school together before going our separate ways.

**Dorm, Command Room**

The Chairman and Fuuka are all here. Everyone's sitting except Fuuka for some reason. Quickly I sit between Akihiko and Mitsuru, I look over at Fuuka. She looks a lot better now.

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?" The Chairman looks at some notepad in his hand. Probably Mitsuru's report of what happened a few days ago.

"Y-Yes."

He laughs. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Oh, thank you." she sits down next to Yukari.

"Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know…The three girls have all regained consciousness."

"What a relief…"

"From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began…" wait a second. The security guard leaves around midnight? So what if the poor guy stays a bit too long? He'll end up in Tartarus as well? "However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story."

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost." _Suuure_ Yukari.

"It's all my fault."

"…Are you kidding! You were the victim!"

"But, I made so many people worry…"

"Hey, don't think like that…."

"We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself. You have a special power that you can use to help others." Mitsuru's manipulation skills are top notch. I got to get her to teach me one of these days.

"A special power…?"

"We call it "Persona." You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you..?"

"That's correct."

"Mitsuru-senpai…"

"I think you'd make a good addition to the team, too."

"Akihiko-senpai…" Talk about pouring it on.

"You know, we're not trying to pressure you, so if you need some time to think about it…"

"I'll do it." Oh. That was fast. "…I'll help you!" Huh. She actually sounds eager about it.

"A-Are you sure?" Yukari's shocked that Fuuka agreed so fast, not that I blame her. "If you join, you'll have to live here…"

"That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway…" So in addition to being the Freaks Dorm we're the parental issues dorm. Isn't that fantastic?

"We really appreciate this. We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues." Mitsuru probably could twists the parents arm if they refuse but judging by Fuuka's eagerness I doubt they'd even care. That must be tough.

"Thank you.

"…Wait a minute. Aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast?"

"Um, it's okay, I really don't mind Yukari…I mean…it'll be nice to have two other girls in my grade around, too…" …

"I'm your senpai remember?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I…" Oh…didn't think she'd react like that.

"Um, she was kidding…" not really.

"Now, then…those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko is right about one thing. Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on." The Chairman places the notepad on the table. I suppose he's done reading it.

"So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh?" Trust Junpei to make such a comparison.

"It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be read to get in the ring."

Yukari just sighs. I head for Paulownia Mall again, we still can't go to Tartarus. While I play Print Club I can't help but wonder if Mitsuru will take the lead once Fuuka takes her place as outside support. I hope so. Though…I will miss being the one everyone relied on in a crisis. I was sort of getting used to it.

_6/12/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

I walk into Yukari at the front gate. "Hey…What do you think about Fuuka?"

I shrug. "She was helpful during the fight with those two Shadows."

"You think so? I mean, yeah, her Persona ability is great n'all but…doesn't it kinda seem like she was forced into joining us?" So was I. At least she's not going to be forced to be leader as well. "I hope she'll be okay."

I end up going out with Yukari again we head to Port Island Station. We see some romance comedy that she wanted to see. It…was pretty bad. Yukari liked it do so I kept my criticisms of the movie to a minimum. "Oh! The florist!"

**Port Island Station, florist…**

"Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop? There's so many colors, and they're all so pretty. I dream about having a room just full of flowers one day." she looks over the many kinds of flowers smiling. "Hey, what's your favorite flower?"

I don't actually like flowers too much and there are not many flower kinds that I know of…though I remember the smell of roses from when I was little. My mother always used to keep fresh ones on the table that my dad brought for her. A bright vibrant red. She called me her little "rose" because my eye color was the same shade as the roses she loved. They were in this ridiculous heart shaped vase. Its one of the stronger memories I have of my mother. Every time I see or smell roses it's like a part of her is with me, as ridiculous as that sounds.

"Roses, no question."

"Roses? Wow, is that so?" What is something wrong with me liking roses? I give her a look and she shakes her head quickly. "Don't get me wrong or anything. It's just that roses always seem to have this mature, adult woman feeling to them…" a momentary flash of a memory of my mother laughing as she holds a bouquet my father bought her stuns me. She's…beautiful. I shake my head to clear the image. My eyes feel a little wet and I quickly wipe them away. Fortunately, Yukari is too busy looking over the flowers to notice them.

"…Back in the day, my house used to be filled with flowers. My mom really liked flowers, so she always bought a lot of them. She'd decorate with the ones I'd pick, too." I laugh. I can picture a little Yukari picking out bright flowers and holding them out to her mother who probably look a lot like her. She smiles back at me. "That's probably why I like them so much…" her smile fades. "There was a while though, that I didn't like seeing flowers. They would bring back memories…and they reminded me that what is beautiful can quickly wither away." she smiles again picking some flowers from the stand and smelling them. "But, I don't feel that way lately. I even feel like getting some flowers for my own room." she chuckles a bit. "I wonder why…I don't really understand this myself." she looks down at the flowers in her hands with a faraway smile. Probably remembering her mother. I feel as though the bonds between us have strengthened…yup. Inner strength has increased! "That's it! I'm buying a whole bunch of flowers today! Excuse me! Can you make me a big bouquet for something like 3000 yen? Huh? No! Oh…so for that price, it'll just be a huge bunch of baby's breath…? Ugh. Not thanks." I resist the urge to laugh.

"Hey how much would a bouquet of roses cost?" The lady tells me around 5153 yen. Oh what the hell I can afford it. "Sure."

Yukari gapes at me. "How can you afford that?"

"I work." finding money in Tartarus also helps. "You want me to buy you one?"

"Oh..thanks!" she picks out a bouquet as well. "But why would you buy a bunch of roses though? Especially at such a price…"

I take a deep breath inhaling the roses in my hand and smile. "They remind me of my mother. My dad would always bring her fresh roses. She kept them in a table in the dining room."

"Oh. I see." Yukari laughs. "It's a bit odd that our happiest memories with our mothers involve flowers isn't it?"

"Yeah." with that we head to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Yuka-tan. Mitsuru said she could use your help upstairs helping to clean Fuuka's room."

"Oh." Before Yukari can even turn I'm out the door running. I haven't even fully unpacked _my _bags yet. I head for Paulownia Mall's Game Panic and play Horror House. I feel tough now.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

I sense someone's presence. I shut my eyes tightly. Maybe if he thinks I'm still sleeping he'll go away…

"You've prevailed yet again." Damn it. I sit up on and yet again. He's sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me. "Do you remember what I said before? About everything coming to an end? Well, I recalled something else…I'm fairly sure that the end is inevitable." great. Not only is he sprouting doomsday theories but given his penchant for being correct. Ugh. This sucks. Why couldn't he have just let me live how long I had to live in blissful ignorance. "But, its funny…it doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you." Hm? Don't tell me this end has to do with my destiny. "As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit. Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend? I'm very curious about you…is that okay?" His voice on the last two lines seems so much like a small child's I answer without thinking.

"Of course." Eh? Damn it.

He smiles again looking down at me but its not creepy this time. Its more like a happy kid getting the toy he wanted kind of smile. "Then, from now on we shall be friends! My name is…Pharos." Pharos? "You may call me that if you wish." How strange. But I do feel a bond with him if only for the reason that he comes out of the blue and warns me of impending danger.

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou _

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana  
_

…you have gots to be kidding me. Death? Granted every time we meet he's telling me something that brings me closer to death but still…I really gotta look up Arcana. "It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already meeting forward to our next meeting. Bye-bye!"

"Bye." I answer awkwardly he vanishes once again, on my bed. _Fantastic_.

_6/13/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

Mitsuru is waiting for me again. "Good morning, Arisato." What is with her using people's last names? "Yamagishi will be living in the dorm with us. And starting tonight, she'll be providing us with support during battle." That was awfully fast. "So, now I can rejoin the front line."

"Uh.."

"You will of course stay in command. I can count on you after all. Besides I'm a bit out of practice and will need some time to return to my prior form. Those lessons are still on the table as well." She hums a little at this. …Oh well. I wasn't really expecting anything to change at this point anyway.

With that we head our separate ways to class. Since it's Saturday I got to play with Maiko

"Hey, do you think Striped Shirt is okay? He said he can only come on Sundays, but I can't come that day." she frowns. She's obviously worried about him. "I want to play with him, too…" He's probably too sick to do so. "But, today I'll play with you!" I can't help but smile. She's a sweet kid.

We played around the park for a few hours. "Did you know it was my birthday the other day?" Hm…I remember her asking me if her father was going to remember… "At least Mom and Dad didn't forget about my birthday this year…" that's a relief. I don't want to think about how crushed she would have been if they'd forgotten. "They remembered!" she beams at this.

"Of course they did, your parents love you."

She nods "Of course!" I'm glad she's so happy. "…We haven't really eaten together as a family for a while. We used to eat dinner together every night…how come Mom and Dad don't get along anymore?" she becomes silent. She's obviously thinking about it. "I know~ I'll just as them why they want a divorce. If I can get rid of the reason, everything'll be fine, right?" … "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my parents back together! You'll do what you can do to help, right?" Oh what the hell. It probably won't work either way but-

"Yeah I'll help."

"Yay!" she jumps up and down in excitement. As she cheers I feel our bond strengthen and my inner power strengthen. "All right…I'm gonna ask them. So, maybe we can play again some other time." she runs off and I head to the Paulownia Mall and play the Quiz Game until the sun sets.

While walking to the dorm my phone rings I answer it. "Hello? This is Theodore." …I'm still wondering how the hell he has my number. "I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…Please be careful. Have a nice day." The last line is said so cheerfully I nearly drop the phone. Insane, all of them.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in. "Um, since I'll be substituting for Mitsuru-senpai from now on…just tell me if you want to go to Tartarus. I'll do my best!" So since everyone's already here and Mitsuru can finally join us I head for Tartarus.

**Tartarus **

According to Fuuka, Tartarus is a little unstable today.

"From now on, Yamagishi will support us, and I'll take part in the exploration. I've also decided that I'll allow you to select the members of your battle party."

"Wait…aren't we all going?"

Mitsuru shakes her head. "It's best if we rotate members. We don't want to risk everyone getting exhausted at the same time just in case something should happen." well that makes sense. "Now…I realize selecting the members of your party is a responsibility," she smiles at this part "but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Um…I'll be taking Mitsuru-senpai's place from now on." Fuuka summons her Persona and waits for me to enter Tartarus. I take Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Huh? Why can't I come?" Junpei's agitated.

"I'll take you next time."

"Urgh." He crosses his arms and looks away. Jeez. And you wonder why I don't take you? It's because you act like that Junpei!

I head for the Velvet Room and accept a couple of Theo's requests. Afterwards I head up to Tartarus. I gave Mitsuru the second pair of Battle panties and it was worth it to see how red Ice Queen (also I wasn't too surprised to see her Persona using Ice skills) became. Also her Persona is pretty humanoid other than the mask like object over its face. Though other than the blush she puts them on without comment.

…

…

…

Oh that's just not right.

She's utterly gorgeous. Oh well…Akihiko turns red as a tomato from both Mitsuru and Yukari's outfits and I resist laughing at him.

With that we head up the staircase. Aw…we're still stuck on the creepy purple block. I get Chimera and Inugami after a couple of battles. I get a Slime Persona as well, going back downstairs I fuse Slime and Chimera to get Oberon. He's strengthened by my bond with Hidetoshi and I have fulfilled Theo's request. I get some enchanted clothing for Akihiko as a result. I hand him his clothing and before he can even speak.

"Don't ask." with a raised eyebrow he looks from me back to his clothing before shrugging. I take his bulletproof vest and give it to Mitsuru. I can't take it anymore. She changes quickly to my relief. However, Mitsuru falls unconscious due to a surprise attack and I'm out of revives. I use our last Traesto Gem and we leave for the day.

_6/14/09_

It's a normal Sunday. I head for the theatre and work as usual. I did get a raise though! 9000 yen is what I'm paid this time. Afterwards I head straight to Paulownia Mall and visit the police station. I might as well study.

_6/15/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Mornin'" Yukari walks over to me cheerfully. "So, I guess it's true that fewer cases of Apathy Syndrome occur after each of our missions. But then, that changes again as we get closer to the next full moon." she turns thoughtful. "…By the way, what do you think of Mitsuru-senpai…?"

"In what way?" Does she mean as a fighter or as a person?

"Yikes, that's not what I meant." Huh? What is she- Oh. "Don't you think she sort of pushed Fuuka into joining? I know it's nice to have her around, especially in battle, but…it just feels wrong." with that we head to class.

At lunch Akihiko's acting somewhat…odd. I'll see what's wrong with him later.

**After School**

I'm going to go see Maiko. Akihiko can wait a few hours, with that I head out.

I play with Maiko for a bit. There's some strange red shrine over there. I check it out. Apparently those skill cards from my Persona can be copied. I give him the Null Charm I bought from the Antique Store. …Oh that sucks! It takes 5 days? Bah. With that I head back to school, I need to see what Akihiko was in a bad mood about. As I'm walking toward him I hear voices from inside the science room.

"Well, what should we do with it? We can't burn it, because that would release harmful chemicals. Maybe we should just throw it away…." what are they talking about? I open the door. Hm…

"Oh, hi…Minako, right? From the junior class?" I nod. "Do you have any interest in this anatomical model?"

"Oh…yes!" Theo's request. "May I have it?"

"Oh that's good. We were about to throw it away. It's old and ugly, and the students think it's creepy…I can't say I disagree with them either." I look over the anatomical model. All of that is true but still…"But, if you promise not to make any mischief with it, you can have it."

"I promise Ounishi-sensei."

She smiles pleased. "Good. Please take good care of it. Well, we're about ready to leave, so if you'll excuse us."

I head back to Paulownia Mall to drop off the model. Akihiko's weirdness can wait.

I deliver the model to Theo and he apparently gives me some sort of glowing sword that makes funny noises when I swing it. …Okay…I take the request to show him around Iwatodai Station.

"So…you ready to go?"

"Very well. Please lead the way." We leave the Velvet Room together.

**Iwatodai Station…**

For some reason Theo doesn't seem to want to get on the escalator. "These stairs…they're moving…I-I've heard of this…It's called an escalator, no?" …he's afraid of it? I mean for pete's sake he has to see Igor's face every single day. How is he afraid of anything? He has that adorable pout on his face. "I shouldn't have any problem riding something like this, should I? He's blushing? Ahahaha. I stifle my laughter. He's not even moving either…He simply looks at the escalator.

"Okay. I'll help you."

"I-I can't allow you to do that! I'll…go on ahead. Please, allow me."

He grabs my hand and we get on the escalator awkwardly. His hand is warm as he grips my mine firmly.

"Um…this is rather…slow." Theo is still scared though the blush has gone away. He still hasn't let go of my hand. We reach the bottom and get off the escalator. "Hah! Child's play." He looks proud of himself. …Right Theo. You totally weren't just quivering like a child a second ago. We head for the strip mall.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall…**

"So this is a strip mall…A lively place indeed. …! This smell…No, no, don't tell me…" he runs over to the takoyaki stand.

"Whoa, you can figure out our secret ingredient just by its smell? How 'bout it? Wanna buy one? It'll make you smile so wide, your cheeks will fall off!"

"So good as to one makes one's cheeks fall off?" Theo is alarmed. His blatant ignorance of the way this world works is amusing and endearing at the same time. "That…would be dire indeed…!"

"That's not going to actually happen you know."

"O-Of course. As if such a thing could possibly happen…" …he totally believed it. And that pout is back…along with the blush. Theo pushes the takoyaki around with a wary look in his eyes. Regardless I buy us both some. I sit next to Theo and offer him some, hesitantly he takes it.

"97 degrees Fahrenheit…" I will never get used to him knowing something's temperature just by touching it. "And this texture….There's no mistaking it…" He frowns slightly.

"It's an octopus isn't it?"

"Certainly, there is octopus IN it." Theo smiles slightly. "When considering its composition, it could be said to be almost entirely octopus. …But using THAT for cooking…" What's "that"? "It's apparent now why one's cheeks might fall off."

"What's in it?"

He smiles smugly. "There are some things your kind are better off not knowing." Damn you Theo! Tell me!

He eats the takoyaki and gasps and…is pinching his cheeks for some reason. He expels his breathe loudly looking up at me. He pinches my cheek. Eh? What was that for? "Your seem to be in no danger." He's relieved for some reason. "Thank goodness…" he smiles.

"Uh…thanks?" I stare at him oddly. He's weird.

"If anything were to happen to you…You are, after all, a valued guest." and again the feeling of warmth spreads through my chest. "…That hurt, didn't it? I'm so sorry." he strokes my cheek gently and I look up into his eyes.

"Oh hey! I have something for you!" The cook speaks up. I peel my eyes away from Theo's. My face is burning. Theo stands and goers over to the cook. She's talking in a lower tone and gives him something. Squinting I can see it's a takoyaki-shaped cell phone strap. I suppose the cook was pleased with him for guessing her secret ingredient. "Well now, isn't this charming? Would this be considered…a souvenir of my time with you?" I suppose it would. "How unfortunate…I've acquired something precious to me. It's your fault, you realize. That's why I won't let you have this." Huh? He laughs. We walk around the strip mall together for the rest of the day. I point out several shops to him like Duck Duck Burger and Hagakure.

"Thank you for showing me such a delightful time today. The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed…and yet it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly." I gotta agree with you there. "Oh…That car's-"

A car is speeding towards me. I…can't move for some reason. Theo grabs me and pulls me by my arm. I slam into his chest with a great deal of force and speed. He's that powerful? And fast? "It's dangerous to stand in place like that!" he looks down at me with a small pout on his face. "Honestly…I can't turn my back on you for even an instant."

"I-"

"Hey, let us go back. Give me your hand." he entwines his fingers with mine. I feel like a young foolish child as he leads me back to the Velvet Room The warmth of his hand though as it holds mine stays with me the whole way.

As a reward I am given a Blue Scale which allows me to fuse Empusa.

Since I'm already in the Velvet Room I fuse Valkyrie and Inugami to make Naga. Naga is strong against and electricity and darkness and weak against light.

Afterwards I head back to the school to talk to Akihiko.

He takes me training with him but the whole time…he's sort of distracted. He'll stare at me for long moments when he thinks I'm not looking. Its really odd to say the least.

**In front of the dorm…**

Akihiko has a troubled look on his face. He's completely silent and is biting his lip slightly.

"Are you angry?" He hasn't really talked to me the whole time.

"Huh…? Oh, no, sorry." Akihiko scratches his head. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to." Akihiko looks down as he speaks. What is he talking about? "It's just…" he looks up at me. "Is it true you're going out with Junpei?" I think the air went through the wrong pipe because I'm choking on air.

"What? NO! Why the hell would you think that?"

"I see…" he looks down again. "Oh, no, it was just a rumor I heard. Sorry."

"Ugh. Don't get the wrong idea, senpai. Me and Junpei. Will _never _happen. Like…never ever. Ugh. Thinking about it gives me the shivers."

"I-I see. Anyway, I'm sorry."

I pout. "I can't believe you believed a bunch of nonsense rumors like that. Especially considering what we just went through with Fuuka."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry." His apology is sincere. "It's bad enough that I listened to such a rumor," he looks down again "but then I confronted you about it…It was incredibly rude of me."

I shrug. "Eh. I've done some rude things myself." That time I was with Junpei in the Chagall Café comes to mind. "If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true."

"Eh. Don't bother." Rumors will always be spread around me. I've kind of resigned myself to that fact.

"Is that so? Well, maybe it's best to avoid giving rumors any credibility by trying to deny them." he nods seriously. At least…he's not upset anymore. "Um…Should we get something on our way home?" Hm? We're right at the doors- Oh what the hell. I want something sweet to eat. "…Oh, we're already all the way back at the dorm." What a goof. How is he just know realizing that? "Um…Do you want anything to eat? …Wait you always want something to eat." he laughs.

"Let's go get something sweet to eat Akihiko-senpai! I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake."

"Yeah…that might be nice for a change." he smiles brightly. "Let's get going." he straightens as through a major weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He was that concerned over that rumor? I feel as if my bond with Akihiko had grown a little stronger. I feel my inner strength increase. "Well then, shall we?" we go out to eat and head back to the dorm. At least now he's brighter and talking to me again.

**Dorm 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru still looks a bit tired. That's not good.

"Hey let's go to Tartarus tonight. I know the next full moon is still a ways away, but the Shadows are getting stronger. Besides, I need to train Polydeuces. So, whaddya say?"

"Sure. Let's get going."

"Alright."

**Tartarus **

Tartarus is still unstable. I pick Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari. Mitsuru's sick and I promised Junpei to take him this time anyways. With that we start up the tower. I end up getting Slime again and another Persona called Berith. Some man on a horse, the man is wearing armor. I fuse Ara Mitama, Berith and Slime to make Ares. He's strengthen by my bonds with Rio. After that I head back up Tartarus. We end up on a floor filled with golden Shadows. We get a nice amount of treasures on that floor I get a Nihil Sword, Gloves and Bow.

On the next floor I get Forneus. I give up Forneus for Yomotsu Shikome. On the 47th floor are three Shadows. _Fantastic. _A group of Shadows. Just something everyone wants to see. Since I haven't completed Theo's request I place this battle on hold and return to the lower floors until I got the final Bronze Figurine. While hunting for the Shadow Dice I get Pyro Jack. I get a Sigma Drive as a reward from Theo. I fuse Pyro Jack, Yomotsu Shikome, and Naga for Take-Minakata. It appears he's holding something within himself.

With that all settled I head back for Tartarus. Grand…it's three golden beetle shadows. Fortunately they're weak to Zio skills so Between Lilim's Mazio and Akihiko's Zio skills there's not much trouble. However, they have a tendency to use kill rush to one hit kill us. They also have a tendency to use that power boosting spell to make their hits even harder! Thanks to all out attacks though they're not much of a problem. We get 3 Beetle Horns out of the deal and 2 Somas.

We reach the 47th floor and Fuuka warns us she senses another strong presence on the 49th floor. Just great. I head back to the entrance and return to the Velvet Room delivering the Snake Scales to Theo. He's impressed by my strength. Those lustful snakes were a bit of a pain in the ass but once you hit their weakness (which is ice) they're not much of a challenge. He gives me 46000 yen as payment. I use Valkyrie, Ares and Zouchouten (whom I found in a earlier battle) to make Hua Po. She nulls fire but is weak to ice. Thanks to my bond with Junpei she gains additional strength. Afterwards I head back into Tartarus. I get the Persona Rakshasa on the 48th floor. Fortunately, or unfortunately there's only one powerful Shadow on the 49th floor.

It's a phantom on a horse. That's just swell. It uses a extremely powerful single target wind spell and takes Junpei out with one hit. I'm just going to leave him there for now. That crack sounded bad. Yukari, Akihiko and I manage to bring it down to critical condition when I decide to revive Junpei. The creature falls down to a Agi spell but only after using a physical ability that knocked both Yukari and Akihiko unconscious and left Junpei in critical condition. Ah the irony. We find one more Soma and 2 more Megido gems. On the 64th floor we run into the next barricade. Since we can go no further, and I have completed all of Theo's requests that require me going to Tartarus we leave.

_6/16/09_

Oh…I'm so tired today. I have gotta stop doing those one day/two day bursts throughout Tartarus.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Mitsuru is waiting for me again. "Oh, Arisato, I have something to tell you….from now on, you'll be able to go to Tartarus without me." makes since considering she's no longer mission control.

"Okay."

She nods. "If Yamagishi's present, you can go to Tartarus. But, if neither Akihiko nor myself is present, I told her not to let you go." What are we a bunch of children that need to be babysat? "I'm worried something may happen…so, please keep that in mind." with that she leaves.

Both Junpei and Yukari ask me if I'm free this afternoon. I decide to go out with Yukari. I can talk to Junpei tomorrow after all. We head for Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall…**

"Hey, whaddya want to do now? Karaoke?"

"Mommy! Where are you?" some kid in a yellow shirt and blue shorts is wandering around the mall.

"Hm?"

"M-Mom, Mommyyyyy! Where are you?" …I never understood how people lose their kids. I cringe as he screams even louder. Yukari walks over to him. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you lost?"

"M-Mommy told me to wait here…" he sobs loudly. "and…and…she gave me money, but…" he sobs harder. "b-But, she's not coming…" with that he just all out bawls.

"Hey, don't cry…" Yukari kneels by the kid. "See, you're okay. I'll stay here with you, alright? Hey, look! We can get help over at the police station! C'mon, follow me. The policeman will know what to do. He'll find your mom, so don't worry." we leave the kid with Officer Kurosawa.

"Phew, what a relief…I'm glad he was able to contact his parents." Though I wonder why they ditched him in the first place? "…What were they thinking, leaving that poor kid all alone! It makes me so angry. But…I guess my mom's no different."

I recall Yukari saying that she and her mother didn't talk often anymore. "You said the two of you weren't close…"

"Yeah…that's right. I told you before." she looks down. "Well, if you asked me what kind of parent she is, I'd say, "a terrible one." She wasn't always like that though." The flowers conversation we had…"After what happened to Dad, she totally changed…she's probably living with one of her boyfriends somewhere. Honestly, I'd rather not know. Hey, you know what'd be cool? Changing the subject!" I shrug. Fine with me. "…Um, look, you're the only one I've told this to, so please don't tell anybody else about it!" I feel the bond between Yukari and I strengthen…and my inner strength has increased. "Sorry, but I'm not exactly in the mood for karaoke anymore…" good because I can't sing. "Let's go back. I'm gonna make a stop at the convenience store, so…I'll see you later." Okay…it's still early so I head for Be Blue to work for the rest of the day. I received 5500 yen for working. I ask Akihiko for some protein for amateur bodybuilders, he gives it to me and I head to the Velvet Room. He gives me a set a boxing gloves? I'm not sure if they're gloves they look more like a set of sharp knives attached to a glove but whatever. I receive 50000 yen for bringing Theo the third Old Document. I head to Game Panic afterwards and play Horror House for the rest of the evening.

_6/17/09_

**After School**

As I leave school I notice the Home Economics Room sign. Apparently there's a Fashion Club. I go inside.

**Home Economics Room, Fashion Club…**

"…Yatta, yes! Zis eez ze best sewing I 'ave done!" It's that blond kid from before…what was his name…Bebe? He's sewing something.

"Hi?" Oh! Konnichiwa, hello, Minako-sama! I 'avent seen you since ze bookstore! You came! I am very 'appy!" Huh. How does he know my name? I ask him.

"I asked ze teacher, my sensei. We are in ze same grade! Zis eez tanoshii, very fun! Would you like to try?" I guess he wants me to join the club. I can't sew to save my life but what the hell. "Sure."

"Honto! Really? Arigatou, thank you! I am 'ere Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Before tests, zey won't let me in…I was sad because I did not 'ave any tomodachi-friends-since I came to Nihon-Japan…" what is with his manner of speech? "But, now I am 'appy!" I stay there for a while getting to know Bebe.

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana_

…I knew it. "Whoa! Look at ze time! Well zen, Minako-sama, goodbye!" I turn to leave. "…Oh, by ze way…I was wondering 'ow you bid farewell in Nihonogo-Japanese…"

"Mata ne." I don't know why I tell him.

"Wakarimashita, I understand! Mata ne!" afterwards I head for Paulownia Mall. I head for the antique mall and buy a goggle-eyed Idol to fulfill Theo's request. Afterwards I head for the Velvet Room. For completing this request he gives me another enchanted winter outfit. This one seems like it belongs to Mitsuru. Afterwards I head to Game Panic and play Lucky Fortune as usual Lilim's magic grows stronger.

_6/18/09_

Early the next morning Theo calls me asking me to come to the Velvet Room as soon as possible. I wonder what it could be about? He said it was important.

I head straight for the Velvet Room after school.

"Please forgive me for calling you like this. There's something I must bring to your attention. There seems to be someone inside of Tartarus, between floors 44 and 47. It seems to be someone without the potential, who heard the voices of the Shadows…If left alone, they will become Lost in your world and may die. Please find them and return them."

Well isn't that just perfect. Ugh. So much for any evening plans I might have had. I head back to school as I'm heading back to the homeroom to pick up the notebook I left I bump into Fuuka.

"Oh, Minako-chan…are you busy? It'd be nice if you were hungry too…"

"I'm down. Let's go." Nothing better than Free Food.

"n that case, would you do me a favor? I want you to taste the lunch I packed. To be honest, I don't have very much confidence in my cooking…but, today, I think it turned out okay…" I have a bad feeling about this. But…well it can't be that bad. "So will you taste it?"

"Sure Fuuka."

"Oh, thank you! …Please come with me." Fuuka's really excited. She drags me to the home economics classroom.

**Gekkoukan High School, home economics room…**

"Um, I want you to try this for me. I hope you're hungry!" she gives me a boxed lunch. As soon as its in my hands I smell something funny. Uh…I open the box but the food frankly looks disgusting. I'm not one usually to judge a food's taste by its looks but this doesn't even look like it was prepared properly. "Please eat up!"

…oh what the hell. I take a bite- …this tastes like complete and utter shit. This is worst than my aunt's cooking and that's saying something. I don't want to hurt Fuuka's feelings so I force myself to keep chewing. Granted I would have spit it out if it was anyone else.

"So how does it taste Minako-chan?" It tastes like shit Fuuka.

"I can't eat more of this Fuuka. It's…!" Oh I don't feel good.

"Huh? Oh no, Minako-chan, you don't feel well…S-spit it out! Hurry!" Chocking I spit it back out into the lunchbox. Note to self: Do not eat Fuuka's food the way I normally eat food. The pasty taste is stuck in my throat. Ew….why? "Sorry that I asked you to try this all of a sudden. To tell the truth…Um, did you notice? Look at the blackboard." she giggles. "I've decided to start a "Cooking Club"! Then again, I'm the only member so far…I'm going to keep trying my best, so would you mind stopping by and trying my new creations sometime…?" …good grief. She's trying to kill me. "Actually, to be honest…I want you to join, too. Cookbooks don't make much sense to me…" Oh good. At least I can supervise this way. "And instead of just cooking and eating everything by myself…cooking for you would inspire me to try harder. So, h-how about it? …Would it be too much trouble?"

"Nah. No trouble, I don't mind joining. My aunt made sure I could cook. She certainly can't." Plus anyone who eats as much as I do tends to learn how to cook for themselves.

"Really! Thank you! Oh, um, we'll meet on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." Oh. I'll just come here after seeing Maiko then. "I'll try my best, so let's work hard at it!" I just hope she doesn't make anything like that again. I swallow and the taste goes back in my throat a little more. Ick.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana_

…Okay then.

"What should I do? There's still more ingredients that I couldn't fit inside the lunch box." Wait…she just grabbed a bunch of ingredients and prepared them? I look down and see the remanants.

"Let's cook them together." It's not anything that should be eaten by a human but I think a dog could eat it. I place it in an air tight can and throw it into our bag of holding.

"Wow…that's amazing! You made that without even looking at a recipe…If we find a cute doggy in the neighborhood, we should give it this." I nod in agreement. With that we clean up and head back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Where have you been?" Fuuka sits on the sofa next to Mitsuru. She quickly takes out her laptop and begins working on something. Leaning over her shoulder I see she's looking up recipes.

"Just at school." I decide not to mention the cooking club in case Fuuka wants it to be a surprise. I turn on the TV.

"Ayako Yoshimoto, a senior at Gekkoukan High School, has been reported missing. Police are looking into the possibility that she was involved in an accident and are asking for any information." Oh wait…isn't someone stuck in Tartarus. Oh. I had forgotten. Not good.

"Fuuka. We need to go to Tartarus."

"Okay."

As soon as midnight is near we head off.

**Tartarus…**

Junpei's sick today so I take Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari with me. We find the missing girl on the 48th floor she's shaking and a Shadow is about to attack her! Fortunately it's the same kind of Shadow we had fought many times on this block and take them out easily using their weakness to wind.

"Are you okay?"

The girl is pale and quivering in shock. I wonder if she heard- She looks up. She's has tears streaming down her face.

"Hm? Is that the girl from our school that went missing?"

"I think so."

"We need to treat her as soon as possible! Come back to the entrance as soon as possible."

"Got it."

"Come on." We walk back to the transporter we had passed on this floor. We take her downstairs.

"Let's head back to the dorm. She's still in shock." Mitsuru nods in agreement and we head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, Dark Hour…**

The girl is quivering the whole time. "Who…are you?"

"I am Mitsuru Kirijo, this is…" she introduces each of us "Now don't worry you'll be fine. Can you tell me how did you come to be in that tower."

"I left my notes in my locker. I know I wasn't supposed to be in the school so late but I needed them. I managed to get through an open window. I was walking into my locker when everything went black. I had managed to run away from that…thing. But it had cornered me when you guys showed up."

"Alright. Do you mind telling me your name?"

Ayako Yoshimoto." Yup definitely the girl who went disappearing.

"Alright. Don't worry we'll get you home." Mitsuru waits until the Dark Hour is over and makes some calls.

"You're parents were worried about you. They'll be relieved to find out that you're safe. Officer Kurosawa will drive you to your home."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." Mitsuru nods and a half hour later Officer Kurosawa takes the girl with him and leave the dorm. She frowns. "I hope this won't become a common occurrence."

"Well at least there's one less Apathy syndrome victim now."

"There's that at least." Mitsuru sighs lightly. "Well you all should rest."

With that I head for bed.

_6/19/09_

Bebe approached me at lunch to go to the Fashion club with him.

**After School**

I might as well go see Bebe.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room**

"Minako-sama, why don't you try making something kantan, simple? 'Ow about zis? I, ze master, shall teach you." Bebe takes out a how-to guide for making a Japanese-style phone strap. Might as well make one. "Line up zis side and zat side, zen sew, sew, sew!" Ow! My finger prickled and I flinch. "Sew on ze cord…et voila! Ze color, it is suteki, beautiful! Good job, appare Minako-sama!" Thanks to Bebe's instructions it turned out pretty well. I place the sewing strap in my book bag.

"Today, our work eez over-owari! Let's go to ze Sweet Shop, Minako-sama…Zis is my first time going, so will you teach me?"

"Sure." I could use some chocolate.

"Ohhh! You are ze best! Thank you, arigatou!" He's really excited about it. "Well zen, shall we go? We'll go togezer, my tomodachi! My friend!" with that we head to the Sweet Shop.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Sweet Shop…**

Bebe and I spend most of the time eating sweets. We share a strawberry cake with chocolate and vanilla icing with fresh strawberries on top. It's…delicious! We polish it off, well more like I polish it off and Bebe eats a small piece of it.

"Oishii! Zat dessert was delicious! I am so 'appy, ureshii! I love ze culture of Nihon! Japan eez sugoi, amazing!" …What a weaboo.

"What about your country?" France was one of those countries I hadn't been to and I was curious about it.

"My country is nozing compared to Nihon. Japan eez number 1, ichiban! I wish I was born 'ere." He looks sad now. "I want to learn every zing about Nihon and become Japanese! Zank you for bring me 'ere, Minako-sama. Arigatou! I 'ave an aunt, who lives back 'ome. She 'as been 'elping me…I must tell 'er zat I'ave made a great friend! Tomodachi!" Bebe is really grateful to me, I feel our bond strengthen as a result. My inner strength increases again. "Ohh, look at ze time! I would like to ask you more about Nihon…I'll talk to you later! Mata ne!"

With that I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

As I'm walking in Junpei is walking out. "S'up dude! Sorry…I'm on my way to the store." with that he leaves. Okay…I head to Paulownia Mall. Junpei is standing around muttering about buying some legendary sword. Riiight. Junpei. With that I head to the Velvet Room.

I fuse Hua Po and Take-Minakata to make Vetala. He has the skill Maragi as Theo requested. I can only take 3 requests at a time however, so I'll come back tomorrow after I've completed one of Theo's requests. I decide to fuse Naga and Principality together to create High Pixie. She's strengthened by my bond with Fuuka. I ahead and play Horror House again.

_6/20/09_

**After School**

Mitsuru walks up to us her boots making that click clack sound. I still don't understand how she fights in those things. "Mind if I interrupt? I was just told by the Chairman that he'll be stopping by this evening. When you get back, come to the 4th floor meeting room."

"Oh, um…okay." Yukari doesn't look pleased but I don't think she ever is when it comes to Mitsuru.

"I'll see you all later." Mitsuru leaves as quickly as she'd come in. I head straight back to the dorm, I could use the time waiting for the Chairman to _finally_ completely unpack my bags.

**In front of the dorm…**

Fuuka's playing with some white dog. "Koro-chan, give me your paw!" I hope she hasn't tried to give the poor thing any of the food she cooked.

The dog barks happily. It's white with some gray, its eyes are also red. It places its paw in Fuuka's hand. Huh. Pretty smart.

"Ooh, he did it! What a smart dog." Yukari coos around the dog.

"Oh, hi." Gee thanks for that enthusiasm Fuuka. "Koro-chan, go say hi! You can do that, right?" the dog walks up to me sits in front of and barks. Oh. Damn its smart. Whose dog is this anyways? He's too nice to be a stray. He stands afterwards and nuzzles my hand. I kneel down and scratches behind his ears. What a sweet dog.

"His name's Koromaru. I've seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine." I wonder why he does that.

"Oh…This dog still goes on walks all by himself." Hm? It's some woman with brown hair and eyes.

"…? Whaddya mean?" Yukari's as curious as I am it seems.

"He used to belong to the priest at the Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk."

"That explains it…"

"Well, until the priest passed away." Oh…so he's a stray now? Poor thing.

"He passed away…?"

"Oh…you haven't heard the story? It was about six months ago…The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Ever since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. And he goes for a walk everyday, just like when his owner was still alive…" …Jeez she's talkative. "Oh shoot, I have to get going! My son will be back soon!" with that she hurries away.

"Aww, you're such a loyal dog! Good boy!" Yukari pets him too.

"…Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"…Oh, nothing…sorry. Wait, isn't the Chairman coming today? Then, we should go get ready."

"Yeah. See you later, Koro-chan."

The dog barks in response. He head off in the direction of the shrine. He must have really loved the Priest.

**Dorm, Command Room **

Well my bags are finally unpacked and everyone is already here.

"Hello, everyone. I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during full moons." I guess the Chairman has discovered where they're coming from and why? I hope so at least. "I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow. Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order. …Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, and it's simply fascinating." his eyes have a strange glint to him. "Those four Shadows belonged to Categories I through IV, in order of their appearance! They may have looked different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"Is that something we should be excited about?" Junpei frowns.

"Oh, I get it…There's 12 in all…Eight we haven't seen yet." Wait…we have to fight 8 more of those things? And they're going to each be stronger than the last?

…

…

…

This sucks

"That's exactly right, Fuuka! You're quite sharp."

"Oh, uh, okay…but, what are they after?" good question Junpei what are those Shadows after. "…That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet: their motive. They don't kill their prey; they feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole…That's what we need to consider."

"…This is interesting. But, no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em." Akihiko you don't fool me. I know you can't wait to fight the rest of them.

"…I agree. That's about all we can do at this point." And Mitsuru…she knows a lot more than she's letting on.

"Eight more, huh? Lucky us." I sigh. I have to agree with Yukari. This sucks.

"According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start training harder…"

"We'll manage. We've got plenty of time." Akihiko isn't overly concerned about it.

"What about Tartarus? Why does it even exist…?" Yukari looks troubled not that I blame her. I get the feeling that everything is connected to whatever is at the top of Tartarus.

And Mitsuru falls into another suspicious silence. Yukari sighs. This…is just getting worse and worse. Still what is their purpose? Why do they exist? And why do they come in order? It's as though they were laying the groundwork for something else. And there's eight left. Great. I'm going to be stuck fighting them for the rest of the school year. _Fantastic _just what I needed. Shadows for my first year as a transfer.

Ikutsuki san gives me some glasses wipe for Theo's request. With that done I head to Paulownia Mall for the Velvet Room.

Upon delivering the glasses wipe Theo gives them back as well as giving me a Amigo Poncho. For fusing Vetala with Maragi he gives me a sugar key, which allows the fusion of King Frost. I fuse Pyro Jack and High Pixie to make Narcissus, he's holding an item within himself. I extract Slime and Ares from the Compendium costs me around 80000 yen. Jeez! I fuse Slime and Ares to make Take-Mikazuchi who is powered by my link to Hidetoshi. And yet again, this Persona is holding something inside of itself. After that I leave heading for the Police Station. I might as well see if Officer Kurosawa had gotten any new weapons in.

"Ah here you are. Take this envelope."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's something that missing schoolgirl brought in as a reward to the one who found her. There was a lot about the case that stymied us on the force, so I figured you guys were involved…Am I wrong?"

"No but-"

"Just take it." It's another Recarm spell card. …I wonder how she got this. I leave quickly after selling off our junk equipment. I head to Game Panic and play the Lucky Fortune game. Tam Lin's magic has increased as a result. As I sleep I can't help but think about our future battles. We have 8 more to fight…

_End Chapter 7_

* * *

Answering Reviews Time:

cartoon moomba: Exactly it's immensely annoying. Fuuka's voice really doesn't help. /shakes head. I share your pain. Normally when I play this part I just hold the triangle button until I'm fighting the two Shadows.

NightmareSyndrom: I answered this in a PM I sent to you. Though yes…Yukari's a bit on the dumb ass side. At least Junpei had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. Though the thing is with Aigis dialogue if I changed it too much I would have gotten complains about her being OOC. By making her male and therefore a new character there will be no OOC complaints because Eon isn't Aigis. (or Aeon. I haven't decided yet that does make sense giving it's the name of his "Arcana".

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: True but I was planning on this story having a sequel. SO I hope I can place enough dangling plot lines for people to get hooked despite the typical ending. XD

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: She wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have a giant "Captain Obvious" sign on her head.

I hope all my readers enjoy this chapter!

Ugh. Stupid word processor thought to autocorrect some of my words so now it's bloody retarded (for instance tomodachi was changed to toothache. Which makes Bebe' sentences utterly ridiculous. Sorry for not catching this earlier.


	8. Two For The Price Of One

Edited. More suggestive than lemony...I hope.

Chapter 8: Two For The Price Of One

* * *

_6/21/09_

"'Ello, zis eez Bebe. Do you 'ave a minute?" Babe calls in the morning. I'm tempted to go to work instead but he sounds like he really wants someone to talk to.

"Yeah."

"I 'ave nothing to do today. Would you like to do somezing wiz me?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" He wants me to meet him at Be Blue.

**Paulownia Mall, healing shop "Be Blue V"…**

"Minako-sama, zis shop is where…"you get to meet your true self." Zat is what zat madame said. Bebe bows slightly towards the proprietor. "Minako-sama…" I wish he wouldn't call me that. He leans toward my ear. His breath is warm and it tickles. "Who iz dis…"true self"?"

"It's your inner self."

"A store where you meet yourself…?" that's not what I meant. "Youself…Zhen, you mean Bebe? Bebe meets Bebe?" he sighs. "…I lack training…" he's sad. Well this sucks. I decide to go back to the dorm. Bebe was sad the whole time. It was kind of depressing. I call Mitsuru once more to tell her I won't be coming until late and head to Game Panic. I play the Punching Bag game.

_6/22/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

"Hey, Minako…I was thinking…The night before last…The 12 Shadows…Tartarus…isn't there just too much we don't understand?" Mitsuru's secret keeping doesn't help matters. But I guess she's more in the dark than I am. After all I have Jailboy- I mean Pharos giving me information periodically. It's not much but its something.

"Yeah. There is too much we don't understand."

Yukari frown deepens. "It's starting to get to me…"

At lunch Hidetoshi approaches me about the smoker. I can't believe he's _still_ stuck on that.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

What's going on? There's a negative as hell aura in here. Everyone's arguing.

"How many times do I have to explain? It's like I'm talking to a moron…" Hidetoshi is obviously not pleased.

"Why are you accusing ME? The cigarette but was in the BOYS' bathroom, right?" It's the Student Council Vice President. Who is female. Hidetoshi must have cracked his skull on the ground when that goon punched him in the face.

"Can you prove that it wasn't a girl who left it there?"

"There's just no reasoning with you!" It's a guy now no one agrees with Hidetoshi. Granted his idea is ridiculous and he's not backing down an inch. While it's a stupid thing not to back down on, but I have to respect the fact that he doesn't back down, even when everyone in the room is against him. He has guts. Angrily everyone else leaves. Okay…

"…What a bunch of Neanderthals…Minako-kun," he looks startled at me. "Were you there the whole time?" Yeah I'm tempted to point out that he's the one in the wrong but I figure the guy's been verbally ripped into enough today.

"That was kind of harsh…" granted Hidetoshi was being an idiot but it's not like that 's anything new.

"…Don't hold it against them…" he brightens at that. "They're like children: they just don't understand." he's satisfied at my response. "Sooner or later, they'll see the light. Then, they'll respect me." If you say so… "I'm not isolating myself;" he looks angry again "I'm just being aloof. Sooner or later, someone always gets hurt in any relationship. …I guess I'm preaching to the choir, though. I apologize." He gives me a small smile. I guess in his own awkward, domineering way he's trying to be a good friend. I think I understand him a bit better now and our bond deepens. I feel my inner strength increase as well. It's still early so I decide to go see Fuuka. She should still be cooking. Hopefully she hasn't made anything like yesterday again. I don't think I can go through that again.

"…There's no reason to have a meeting if no one's here. Let's go." with that I head to the home economics room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

Fuuka is taking out supplies. "Minako-chan! You made it!" She gives me a bright smile.

"Yeah…what are you planning on making?"

"Um..I'm not sure…could you make this with me?" I shrug and look over the supplies she has out. "Look on this page…" she points to a recipe in her cookbook. "…"chocolate truffles"! Don't they look good?" Oh and they tasted good too!

"Sure. It looks like an easy thing to make too."

Fuuka is measuring something. "Um, one teaspoon of liqueur…that doesn't seem like enough." Liqueur? Does she mean liquor? What's with the weird pronunciation? Whatever. "Dissolve 200 grams of milk chocolate in hot water…Am I supposed to but hot water in it, or it into the water?" …no wonder what she cooks has a habit of tasting like shit. I start boiling my own pot of water and place the chocolate in a separate pot that fits snugly above the first.

"You need some help?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I should be able to do this…Thanks, though." I cringe slightly when she turns back to her cooking. I really hope she doesn't actually place the chocolate in the boiling water. She's having fun at least.

It doesn't take long to make the truffles. I smell mine. Mmm. They came out pretty well. I can't resist but shove one in my mouth…it's still hot but its oooh sooo good. I have a few extra and place them in one of Fuuka's airtight containers. I toss them in the bag of holding which has a habit of perfectly preserving everything I put in it.

"Yes, I'm done! This is much more fun when there's two people here. Thanks, Minako-chan!" I can't help but laugh with her. This was fun. I feel the bond between us strengthen and my inner strength increases. "How does this look? It's a little odd-shaped…" It's the size of an apple and is lumpy looking. Urgh. I'm not eating this.

"…What is this?"

"It's a chocolate truffle, of course." A sour smell emits from the "truffle". "I thought that a teaspoon of liqueur wasn't enough, so I used a cup of it. Look, see?" Why are you all proud after you ruined the thing completely. This isn't even edible anymore. She holds up a bottle labled vinegar.

…

…

…

For someone so smart. She can have piss poor observation skills.

"Fuuka…that's vinegar."

"What? Huh?" She gasps in surprise. She looks down at it. "Oh, you're right…It says "rice vinegar"…I didn't notice at all…I'm hopeless, aren't I. …I just want to help everyone, even outside of battle." She's down and her voice is small. "So I thought that they might like having some homemade food or sweets when they're tired. …But I want to try harder so I can get better at this." she brightens a bit. "Plus, now that you're helping me out, I want to succeed even more…I'll try harder next time."

"Well…" I can't tell her I think the problem is she's trying _too _hard. With that I shrug. "Let's clean up." Afterwards we head to the dorm together with her telling me all the recipes she was thinking about making next time. I can't help but wonder what the Janitor will think when he sees that "truffle" in the garbage.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"S'up dude!" Junpei waves me over. "Remember how Mitsuru-senpai was saying the equipment in the command room is busted? Well, it's still on the fritz, so I checked it out, but…I dunno, dude. I don't wanna just press buttons at random, y'know?" I bite my lip to keep from laughing. It turned out fine the last time I did that. "Soooo….It's all up to you, buddy!" Fuuka goes to sit on the couch and I head up stairs

**Dorm, Command Room…**

I hit the same button as before. Huh. There's a new recording. I press play.

06/14/2009 16:17:49 Beginning Playback

Huh? It's Junpei's room. Good grief it's a mess…looks like a tornado hit it. Junpei's not there though. The click clack of Mitsuru's boots are heard and she and Officer Kurosawa walk in. Huh. What's going on? And why didn't anyone mention this?

"This way, Officer." Mitsuru looks concerned. "By the time I realized the door was halfway open, his room was already in this state. I've left the place untouched, as you requested."

Officer Kurosawa looks around. "Hm…whose room is this?"

"Junpei Iori. A junior. I've been attempting to reach him on his cell phone, but he hasn't responded in the last 30 minutes."

Officer Kurosawa is simply silent.

"It was careless of me to let my guard down…This dorm has been attacked in the past. Security is everyone's concern, but if anything happens to him, it's ultimately my responsibility…"

"…I hate to say it, Miss Kirijo, but this is most likely-"

"Huh…? Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei walks into the room. "Wh-What the hell! Kurosawa-san? What's going on here?"

"Iori! Where were you? I've been trying to contact you!" Huh. She's actually scared she must have been really worried about him. But…she couldn't reach him for an half-hour. Why go into such a panic?

"Huh? Oh, uh…it was hot, and the AC was busted, so I went to the manga café and fell asleep…" Ha.

Mitsuru sighs in relief. "Well…I'm just glad you're safe. But if it wasn't an attack, then it must have been theft…Why would the burglar target this room…?" Ha. I doubt it was theft Mitsuru. Any thief with half a brain would go into your room first.

"Theft?" Junpei jumps in shock.

"What else could it be? Someone clearly tore through the room looking for something. Vandalizing a school dorm…When I find out who did this, I'll see to it that he or she is executed." Mitsuru's pissed now. Sheesh. She can be damn scary.

"…Well, son, sounds like you've got a death sentence." HA! "How about it, Iori? Was this room, in fact, vandalized?"

"uh..Heh heh…well…My room always looks like this…"

"Wh-What?" Oh yeah Mitsuru probably has maids and the like. I doubt she's ever seen a dirty room in her life until now. "B-But…You can't possibly live here in this state, can you?" I burst out laughing and shove my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Last thing I need is anyone running up here to see what's so funny. "A-And…the door was open."

"Oh, right…I wanted to air theh place out while I was gone. No one we don't know ever comes around, so…"

"…" Mitsuru is silent for a moment.

"I think this case is closed. May I return to my duties, Miss Kirijo?"

"Oh…yes…I'm…sorry you had to see something so disgraceful…"

Junpei flinches. As Officer Kurosawa leaves I could swear I see him shake his head in amusement.

"I apologize for all this…It seems my upbringing may have been more sheltered than I realized…" with that she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"C'mon, at least yell at me or something! What's the deal with you calling the police over a messy room, anyway?" Ah, Junpei, Junpei. "What did I do to deserve this! Hey, wait…that fortune I drew on the way back…It was "Worst Luck."..the recording end there.

I head back downstairs to head for Paulownia Mall. As I spot Junpei and Mitsuru sitting on the sofa I can't help but chuckle. They give me an odd look but I'm gone before they can ask why. I play Print Club again.

_6/23/09_

On the way to class I hear some rumors about a revenge request website. Supposedly you can get revenge on people by sending some people after them. What a dumb rumor.

**After School **

Yukari asks me if we want to go with her somewhere. I go ahead and accept the offer.

**Paulownia Mall…**

We go shopping again. "Wanna start off at the pharmacy? I ran out of my color of lip gloss, but what do you think…?"

"I could probably buy some more medicines."

She laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! Don't knock the medicines! Those have saved our lives at times!"

Yukari shakes her head laughing. "I know that much! But you're always-" her phone rings. "Hang on, I've got a phone call. Oh…" her expression darkens. I guess whoever it is she doesn't like. "…Hello. Yeah…What? So? …Get to the point, okay?" Geez. What a nasty conversation. "…Huh? It's not funny! What! How do you think that would make Dad feel!" …she talks to her mother like that? "…Fine. Do whatever you want. …Just don't call me again!" she snaps her phone shut angrily.

Okay then. I eye her warily.

"Sorry."

"What's the matter?"

"It was my mom…She says she wants to get remarried." her voice is shaking. Though what is with the massive rage- Oh. Wait. I don't think she even knows who her mother's marrying. "I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living…running away from life, jumping from guy to guy. I don't think that's fair to my dad." She's really upset about this. I don't know what to say so I just stand quietly until Yukari eventually calms down. "Sorry, I'm okay now. Thanks. I'll never be like her. I'll never be that weak…" Yukari's still angry but at least she's not shouting anymore. "Running away to forget your problems is the worst thing you can do. I've decided that I'm gonna live on my own. I'll show her that I can be happy that way." I think I understand her a bit more…and my inner strength increases. "Thank you. For some reason, I feel like I can tell you anything, Minako…" she brightens considerably and blushes a little at her confession. "That's it! I'm going on a shopping spree today! And you're coming with me, Minako!"

"Okay but let's get the medicine first."

She laughs and we spend the rest of the day shopping. I buy some new equipment but I spend most of the time talking to Yukari and being dragged to several clothing shops.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me when I come back in. "We have two weeks until the moon is full again. Try to increase your strength as much as possible before then."

"Two weeks, huh. I wonder what it'll look like this time…I have to admit, the suspense is killing me." Junpei…only you would look forward to such a thing…well you and Akihiko anyways.

"You're starting to sound like Akihiko." Heh exactly what I was thinking Mitsuru. "Just remember, this is not a joke. That reminds me…why is he not back yet?"

"He's prolly eating or somethin'." with that I walk back to Paulownia Mall. I might as well play at Game Panic some more. I go ahead and play Horror House.

_6/24/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

I walk into Junpei. "Yo!…Hey, is it just me, or has Yuka-tan been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah. She has."

"Oh, you noticed it too? She's been thinking way too hard about Tartarus n' stuff. I mean, who cares! Right?" I care Junpei, and you should as well. But…the bell rings and we end up going to class.

Hidetoshi asks me if I'm willing to go to another meeting at Student Council. I first need to get that card I forgot about from Naganaki Shrine. I get two Null Charms. I decide to give him another card my Regenerate 3. Waving to Maiko and telling her I'm too busy to play with her to my regret I go back to school and Student Council. I feel a bit like a jerk when I see Maiko's sad face but when she nods and waves goodbye to me I can't help but sigh as I go back.

**Gekkoukan High Schoo, Student Council Room…**

Hidetoshi's the only one here. I guess they're still angry about what happened on Monday.

"Sorry, it was a quick meeting. Everyone left already. It's actually kind of nice not having those hyenas around."

"You're not going home?"

"There's something I want to take care of before I go home." He's troubled about something. "About the cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom…I have to do something…soon. …As you can see, the meeting's over, so you can leave if you want."

"I don't mind helping out."

"You're probably busy all the time too. You should take a break once in a while." despite saying this he's a lot more cheerful. "If you have time, please stay and listen to my story." He walks over to the window and looks down at the courtyard. I walk over to him and pull a chair. I sit next to him and place my head in the palm of my hand and look up at him. "A man without position, honor, or education…What can he cling to as he struggles through life? "Sincerity," a man once told me." He turns to me and his eyes are flashing with anger. The only thing that stops me from saying anything is the realization that his anger isn't directed at me. "…Do you want to know what happened to that man?" I nod. "While gathering information for a story, a TV anchorwoman was injured on the job. The executives for the TV station called it an "unfortunate accident." But when a magazine learned they were hiding something, the executives pointed the finger at the script writer. They said it was the writer who had concealed the truth; he was made into their scapegoat. That man is currently serving time for perjury. It was he who told me the meaning of sincerity." And there's the reason he's so bull headed about this.

He bites his lip and his eyes soften somewhat. "In today's society, the weak are preyed upon by the strong. You can't survive on sincerity alone! …As for me, Minako-kun, I'd like to build a corporation where everyone is treated fairly. But, to do that, I'd need enough power to make my vision a reality." His sharing that with me has allowed me to better understand him. I feel the bond between us strengthen and my inner strength increases. It's getting dark outside. "…Well, seems like we're done here. I'll walk with you to the door." I can't believe so much time has passed during that. I call Mitsuru to tell her I won't be back until late and head for Paulownia Mall. I head for Chagall Café and notice I can work their nights. I get paid 2500 yen.

_6/25/09_

Junpei offers to take me out to eat during lunch so I go ahead.

**After School**

Junpei and I head to get something to eat.

**Iwatodai, strip mall…**

"So what do you want? Ramen…or a meal…maybe a beef bowl…oh wait, what about takoyaki…? …Uh, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine." I just want some food.

"Um…then what shall we do then…I guess ramen will do, then." Junpei seems somewhat troubled. I wonder what happened. "Okay, let's go. …Whoa, what the hell?" Junpei's looking at some middle-aged man standing off to the side…actually he's staggering more like. He's also yelling…it sounds like nonsense but… "That dude's completely wasted…It's broad daylight, damn it…"

"Look let's just avoid him."

"Yeah. I don't wanna have to deal with somebody like that, either. I mean, if he gets hit by a car or something, it's his own damn fault." That's a bit cold Junpei. The drunk notices the two of us looking at him and approaches us.

"Haaaah? Wah'chu lookin' at…?" the man slurs.

"Whaddya want…? Get outta here." Junpei glares at the man in disgust.

"Let's just go, Junpei." standing around here inhaling the smell of booze is putting a damper on my appetite.

"…Yeah, you're right." we head for the ramen shop.

**Hagakure Ramen…**

Junpei seems to be in a bad mood.

"Is something wrong?"

He sighs. "Uh…sorry. I don't like seeing drunks like that. Well, I doubt that anyone actually likes seeing people like that. Haha…" he laughs dejectedly. "You…You don't have any parents, right?"

"No…they died about 10 years ago." I don't mention the day after they died is the day I started experiencing Critter Time.

"I know that this'll make me sound like an ass…but I kinda envy you…There have to be some parents that their kids would be better off without…"

"You do sound like an ass." I snap. He smiles bitterly at this."But…you have a point." He looks surprised that I agree with him. "My parents aren't the type that I would have been better without, while yours might have been." Junpei shrugs at that.

Ugh. What a depressing conversation. I've lost my appetite.

"My…dad was always drinking. He'd just sit there and drink, all by himself." Junpei falls into silence. The few things I can remember about my father always involved him holding me and reading me stories. I don't remember much but the things I do he was a kind, gentle man. "And every time he did drink, he'd get violent over the stupidest stuff…" Junpei's voice is far away as if he's recalling unpleasant memories." Junpei closes his eyes tightly before opening them. "But…it doesn't hurt at all anymore. When I was a kid and I acted up, I'd get spanked and it would really hurt. But now…He's lost what strength he had, and I didn't even notice it…Whoa. Sorry for bringing that up. I must be really boring you."

I shake my head. "Not really."

"Still, let's talk about something fun!" He laughs. I feel I can understand him a bit more…and our bond has strengthened.

"Crap! Gotta finish these noodles before they get soggy! Let's shut up and eat!" with that we start chowing down. I end up ordering at least 3 more orders. Me and Junpei go our separate ways and I head to Paulownia Mall.

That man is still there.

[_Go ahead and give him the money._]

It's Lilim…What?

She just giggles. [_Go ahead!_]

But it's obviously a scam!

[_Obviously! Just listen to me! You can use him as much as he can use you!_]

Does that mean he's one of those social links? The only thing I get in return is laughter. Damn it Lilim! I give him the 20000 hard earned yen. This is ridiculous.

"I'll be in touch once your fortune has been made." with that the good looking man walks off. What an obvious scam…I go into Game Panic and play Print Club again.

_6/26/09_

**Bedroom, Early Morning**

My phone is ringing. I answer it.

"Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-2 of them, I think- wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." with that the call ended.

**After School**

After class I walk out of the homeroom and head with Bebe to Fashion Club.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Minako-sama, it eez zat time again! I will tell you what we're making today. What do you zink about zis? Kawaii, cute like you, no?" Bebe points to a how-to guide for making a cute knit doll. I might as well make one. "Bring ze yarn 'ere…like zis! Oui oui, very good! Ze needle hurts, so be careful." …I already found that out the hard way Bebe. "You do not weave ze yarn…you weave le amour!" I follow Bebe's instructions carefully and barely prick myself. I takes a while but I'm pleased with my work I weave on the nose and I'm done.

"Zat is tottemo tottemo cute! It is almost as cute as you." Wait what? I can't help but blush. I pick up the rabbit. It is really cute. I place it gently in my bag. "I am sad to say, but it eez time to settle zings…Minako-sama, you 'ave gotten so much better at zis! Subarashii! Wonderful!"

"I'm still a novice though." It had taken me far to long to finish. The sun was already out of the sky.

"Oooh, you are very modest!" he's really happy today. "Minako-sama. I would like to making somezing Japanese, but what?"

"How about a kimono?" Maybe Bebe could help me make one.

"A kimono!" He's excited over the idea. "It 'as to be a kimono! But…zat eez very 'ard to make…I don't know 'ow. Plus, it eez expensive…" He mulls over it. "Hmm…I will zink about it, Arigatou! Zank you for ze advice! Minako-sama, you are ze only one I can talk to 'ere…You are so nice!" Nice? Me? I feel our bond strengthens and my inner strength grows. Nice huh? More like a parasite. "Oh,, look at ze time! I must go 'ome now! Minkao-sama…Mata ne!" I wave goodbye.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Where have you been?"

"Uh…Fashion Club."

He nods. "Well…I'm gonna go out for a bit. See ya later." he leaves. Well at least he was nice enough to tell us this time. The chairman is there telling his jokes to everyone.

"Oh Minako-"

"I'm not feeling well!" I run up the stairs to my room. That…was close. Shaking my head I take out a few books. Since I'm stuck up here tonight I might as well study for a bit.

_6/27/09_

**After School**

I head for the Home Economics classroom.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"I'm thinking about making this today…Tadaa…! "Sweet Fries"! Everyone loves them! I bought a lot of sweet potatoes for them, so even if we mess up a little, it won't be a problem. So, you can relax a little too, Minako-chan."

"Want me to teach you?"

"It's okay. I'll be right on my own." I sighed inwardly that's exactly why we got the "truffle" of doom last time Fuuka. "You need to focus on making your own batch, Minako-chan. I don't want to keep you from your cooking…" Fuuka seems to be awfully cheerful. I go ahead and follow the recipe.

Granted cutting up all the potatoes took a bit of time, but otherwise it goes smoothly. Huh. Not to tout my own horn but I'm a pretty good cook!

"1 tablespoon of melted butter…"…I didn't melt the butter yet, though…What do I do? There's no time now…" Fuuka…Fuuka. "Oh! Butter is just hardened oil, right? I can probably substitute oil, Olive oil should do the trick…" …oh no. "Okay, the final step is to put this in the over. I'll put yours in too, Minako-chan. Let's see…The temperature is 180 degrees…and the setting for residual heat is…" she's doing that awfully fast…

"That was pretty quick Fuuka." That oven is oddly complicated yet she's using it like its nothing. "Huh? Oh, um…I'm pretty good with machines…I like taking my time and reading through the instruction manuals for electronic devices, too…D-does that make me seem weird?" …I'm not the best person to ask for that. Beside you live in Freaks Dorm, Fuuka. There is no one normal in there.

"Though that's pretty impressive, Fuuka!"

"Huh? I-It's nothing, really…but, I'm happy to hear that." I thought it was embarrassing because it wasn't really girl-like…" she giggles. "…I think this is the first time I've said something like that. …To tell you the truth…I knew that you wouldn't judge me over that…" why would I? Who cares if you like tinkering with machines? I feel closer to her though and…my strength has increased yet again! I ask her what kind of machines she likes to tinker with and tell her about my mini-video game obsession. She seems a bit surprised. Heh. She hasn't even seen me eat any good food yet.

"Oh, I think it's done. Hot hot…Ah, I forgot that we have oven mitts." she places them gently down on the table. "Look, Minako-chan. They look so beauti…ful?" What the…the sweet potatoes that are lining the pan don't look like the picture did. …hell it doesn't even look like food. The texture is really weird too.

"Oh…these ones look normal. They're the ones that you made, Minako-chan…" I had figured that much out. "…Th-Thank goodness! They look really delicious."

"I'll give you some."

"Huh? Oh, yes, thanks…" Fuuka's somewhat depressed. "Thanks for the food…" she eats it. "It's delicious…Minako-chan, yours are really delicious. …I guess…I'm not match for our leader." Oh, not you too!

"There's always next time, Fuuka."

"Thanks." She cheered up at that. "Oh, it's almost time for us to go home. Let's clean up and go back." with that we clean up and head back nibbling on my sweet fries and talking about more recipes the whole way.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Oh, hey!" Yukari waves to me. I nod and head back upstairs when I remember that there's 2 more people stuck in Tartarus. With a sigh I turn back around. "Can we head back to Tartarus today?" Remembering Theo's request I ask if she has a Christmas Star as well. She gives it to me and off we go to Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

I head to the Velvet Room and deliver the star. Theo gives me some Cyber Shoes as a reward. I take Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari to me into Tartarus. We find a man on the 51st floor Mitsuru is ready to have us leave.

"Wait. There's someone else-"

"Hm? Arisato."

"Let's go back…I think I heard about someone else going missing." I can't lie for shit. Mitsuru gives me a look before nodding.

"Alright can you watch after him Fuuka."

"Uh- yes of course!"

"Thank you Yamagishi." with that we head back up. I feel their suspicious glances on my back the whole time.

We find the woman on the 62nd floor. With that we leave. I fuse Unicorn and Fortuna to remake Hua Po. Then I fuse her and Oberon to make Mithra he's powered by my link with Bebe. I then remake Oberon by fusing Pyro Jack and Tam Lin. I withdraw Tam Lin from the Compendium. With that I leave Tartarus. Mitsuru once again makes arrangements to have to people we brought from Tartarus brought to their homes. I feel her piercing eyes on my back until I flee into my room.

_6/28/09_

Fuuka calls me in the morning and we decide to go out together.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wakatsu Restaurant…**

I chow down on some of the food. Fuuka appears stunned at how I eat.

"You…really enjoy food don't you Minako-kun." I swallow quickly and nod reaching over for my drink.

"I hope I can one day make something that you'll eat so enthusiastically!" she looks around the restaurant. "Though this place is really useful. Not only is it relatively cheap, but the balance of the ingredients is well thought out, too." Fuuka's enjoying herself. "And they seem to really think about the health of their customers, too. This "Iron-Plentiful Meal" is really good for women. Fuuka flips through the menu, murmuring as she sees things she's interested in. "…Well here is a surprise question for you! What happens if your body doesn't get enough iron?"

"You become anemic…" I think…

"Bingo, that's correct! I get anemic all the time, so I try hard to get enough iron in my diet. You should be careful too, Minako-chan." With the amount of food I eat I doubt I have to worry about not getting enough anything. More like too much. She must have been worried about me. We stay out late eating at the restaurant and buying ingredients for the cooking club. Afterwards we head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

No one's there. Fuuka and I walk upstairs and see Junpei and Yukari sitting in the hall. Fuuka goes over to talk to them and Junpei says for some reason Tartarus doesn't have a top. What is with his ridiculous ideas? Regardless I feel sleepy. I climb into bed and get a good rest.

_6/29/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

I feel great today but Yukari walks up to me with a grim look on her face. What's wrong?

"Mornin'…Ya know, in about a week, there'll be another mission…"

"Yeah…I know." Just 8 more days until the next BFS.

"I wonder what it'll be like this time…I guess we'll keep fighting until we defeat all eight that are left. But, what are we gonna do after that?" Hope nothing worse happens. "I've been thinking about this for a while. I wonder if Mitsuru-senpai is hiding something from us…" with that we head for class.

**After School…**

After school I go training with Akihiko-senpai. I feel myself getting stronger and faster and while we get closer my inner strength doesn't increase but I don't mind. Its nice to hang out with him. He teaches me a few boxing moves too.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me. Only she, Akihiko and Junpei seem to be here. Where are Yukari and Fuuka? I check the command room and there they are.

"Hey…Fuuka. What are the two of you doing up here?"

"What? Yeah. We sometimes talk here." …right and I'm supposed to believe nothing suspicious is going on. "Yukari-chan says that it's perfect here because people rarely come around…Oh, but, you're welcome, of course." I arch an eyebrow and Fuuka looks away quickly. Yup. Something not right is happening here. The usual stuff my _ass _Yukari. I go back to my room to sleep again. I don't feel like going to Tartarus anymore.

_6/30/09_

Bebe is upset about something during lunch. Immediately after school I head to the home economics room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

Bebe is depressingly silent.

"You look down, Bebe."

"You can tell somezing eez wrong?" Duh. You're Mr. Chatterbox on a normal day. "Uhh…last night…My dear aunt…was taken away by ze angels!"

"R-really?"

"…Zat is why…" Bebe shoulders slumps and he looks miserable. "S-Sorry, gomenasai…She was ze reason I was able to come to Japan…And now, she 'as been taken away…She 'elped me so much, and…I could not do anyzing for 'er…I was 'olding zis inside…because I know zat crying will not 'elp…but, seeing ze look on your face, Minako-sama…I…" he's devastated. I sit by him in silence and just let him get it out. Our bond has grown stronger and I feel my inner strength increase.

"Sorry, gymnasia, I cannot work today." I don't blame him. I'm surprised he came to school. "Well..mata ne…" As he leaves sadly I feel sorry for him. The only one he knows here and she's dead now. I go to the library committee for lack of anything else to do.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru again. Fuuka is on the first floor this time. I head back out, I'm not even sure why I came. I give that crooked man another 10000 yen and go work at Chagall Café. I make 2500 yen.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

…

"Hi." Its Pharos again. As usual he's on my bed. I sit up and look at him. He has that same childish smile on his face. "…Can you guess what I'm going to tell you?"

I smile wryly. "I think so."

He chuckles. "You're used to it by now, huh? The next full moon will be in one week. Are you prepared…? Be careful, okay?" He's actually concerned.

"I'll be careful." I smile warmly at him. He's not so creepy anymore…or maybe I have just grown used to him.

He nods. "I'll come again." he vanishes.

_7/1/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Mitsuru's waiting for me again. "Good morning. The full moon is almost upon us…Are you prepared?"

"Yeah. No problem."

She smiles pleased.. "Good. I'm counting on you. According to the cycle, it should appear on July 7th at midnight, six days from now. And remember, incidents increase when a full moon is near, so remain alert at all times.

Bebe approaches me again at lunch. He looks a little better from yesterday. I tell him that I'll be at club yesterday.

**After school**

I hope Bebe's okay…I hurry to the economics room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Minako-sama…what shall we make today…?" Bebe gives me a shaky smile. "I 'ave a sewing book 'ere…" I blink and he points to a how-ton on making a cute bag. I make one in silence. I choose a blue that reminds me of the Velvet Room.

"It is a lovely color…My 'eart, it feels so cleansed…Minako-sama, you 'ave subararshii, wonderful sense." Hm? …I guess he feels better. It doesn't take too long to finish.

"It is so lovely! Everyone will be urayamashii, jealous." I place the felt bag I made into my backpack. "I…" Bebe becomes silent for a few moments. "Want to go somewhere to eat after zis?"

"Sure let's go."

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Zank you very much!" Bebe's at least feeling better. "Zere eez somezing I need to talk to you about." with that we go to the restaurant.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatsu Restaurant…**

I eat my food and wait for Bebe to speak. "…I'm afraid I might 'ave to go back 'ome…I was able to come 'ere because of my aunt, but…My uncle did not agree wiz ze decision! He eez yelling at me to come 'ome now, like ze mafia. If I go 'ome…my uncle might never let me return 'ere!"

"Then stay here."

"I would love to stay in Nihon…Zis country eez where I want to live and die!" Bebe is excited again. It's better than the sad expression he wore earlier. "But, no matter 'ow 'ard I try to convince him…'e will not listen. I 'ave got to know you well, Minako-sama…I cannot say, "Mata ne" like zis!" Our bond strengthens and I feel my inner strength increase. "It's almost time to say, "Mata ne"…I'll see you at school, okay!" with that he goes. I finish my food before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"…Where have you been? Did you hear? The next operation will be on July 7th. That means it's going to be a Star Festival special bout." what does that even mean? Shaking my head I head back up to my room and study. I feel smart now.

_7/2/09_

At lunch Fuuka approaches me about Cooking Club. Something seems…off about her.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Umm…what should we make today?" Fuuka's depressed. "Oh…Sorry. I keep messing up…It's not a problem with how I make the recipe…How do I put this…? While I'm making it, I start thinking that it's not going to come out right anyway…I'm always like that. It's like, I'm bad at imagining things in a positive way…I keep imagining that nothing is going to go right…If only there was something I was actually good at…"

"You're good with machines aren't you?"

"…I'm surprised you remembered. …But that's just something that I like. It's not something I can be proud of…" why the hell not? "When I was young, it was my dad's hobby to work on complicated music equipment…He'd fix things like broken amplifiers and headphones where one side would be broken. I loved watching him working on those things when I was little. That's…probably why I became good with machines. But, I don't think I could use machines to repay everyone's kindness…" why does she doubt herself so much? "When we really need help with fighting or technology, we have the Kirijo group's support…I want to find something that only I can do…something that people would rely on me for."

"I hope you find it, Fuuka." Its also something that she'll have to find on her own.

She giggles in response. "Thanks. You really are our leader after all. Oh, we should make something before it gets too late. If we want to make something that we can take back to everyone, I think cookies would be best." with that we make some sugar cookies. Since it was something I ate often I could practically do it with my eyes closed.

"Huh? Minako-chan, are you done already?" I like cookies. Thanks to my aunt not letting me have any money if I wanted to eat cookies before I had to make them. "I'm still measuring the flour…" Fuuka's hands and legs are covered in flour. What a mess…

"I'm helping." It'll take her too damn long on her own.

"Huh? You're putting the flour in this basket? But it's falling out of the bottom. Oh, so THAT'S how you melt butter quickly!" I shake my head in fond exasperation before finishing. I had to push Fuuka's hands away from the flour several times from her attempts to change the recipe. I took them out of the oven and let them cool on the table. "It came out right…" she giggles again. "That's amazing, it came out right. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't here…but it actually came out right! For the first time ever, something I cooked actually tastes good!" she's practically bouncing up and down. I feel our bond strengthen and my inner strength increase. "Then again, you pretty much did everything…I caused you all this trouble again."

"I already told you it was no trouble Fuuka." I place some cookies in airtight containers and through them into the bag of holding.

"But…I want to be the one who helps you…anyways I'll try harder next time." …that's part of the issue Fuuka. We clean up the room and headed back to the dorm together.

As we reach the dorm doors I wave goodbye to Fuuka.

"Where are you going?"

"To Paulownia Mall. Could you tell Mitsuru I won't be back in time to go to Tartarus."

Fuuka nods and I head for the mall.

I give the suspicious man 10000 more yen.

"My foolish little apprentice…have you not yet realized that you are being deceived?" I realized that from the beginning. Stupid Lilim and her stupid "You need him" crap. "Everything I've said has clearly been suspicious!" he sighs. "Ignorance should be a crime. Sure, you have some positive qualities, but if you remain so naïve, everyone will take advantage of you. …Stick with me, and I'll show you how to be a winner."

He smiles at me. "Very well, young lady…if you insist, I'll give you my autograph. It's always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"No. I don't need one."

"Oh, don't be silly…Never look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm sure you've seen the home-shopping program called "Tanaka's Amazing Commodities"…Allow me to introduce myself…" the well-dressed man handed me a business card. The card reads President Tanaka of Tanaka's Amazing Commodities. Wait? He's the dude on that TV show? "That's right! I'm Tanaka. Surely you've heard the name. I'm afraid I cannot return the 40000 yen you gave me," Damn it! "but I've autographed my business card for you." Yay. What the hell am I supposed to do with that. "Hold on to that…It'll be worth a pretty penny. Tootaloo."

Lilim!

[_You humans are so impatient._]

My eye twitches but I notice Tanaka turns and walks away his phony smile melting into a look of annoyance. But he sits on the nearby bench and begins mumbling to himself. "That little brat…doesn't she realize she's in the presence of a star? I should have charged her extra for a private autograph signing." I guess he's talking about me

"You do realize I can hear everything you're saying right?"

"Huh? Wh-What do you want! Quit disturbing me! Shoo, Shoo!" I stare at him like he's lost his mind. He runs over to me. "D-Did you overhear me talking to myself?" Uh. Yeah. That's what I just said. "You'll forget it ever happened if you know what's good for you. I belong to a powerful talent agency. I'm practically a celebrity. I have an image to maintain…Don't even think about telling someone "He took my money" or "He called me a little brat"! Capiche!"

I smirk at him. "I'll tell _everyone_."

"Very funny. You may be cute, but you're not comedian." He snaps in irritation. He's sweating too. "…Silly me! I've let you in on my secret, haven't I?" with that he laughs. What? "Don't tell anyone, okay! Please! I'll lick your shoes clean if you want me to!" Ew. Do not want.

"That's…fine. Do not lick my shoes."

"Th-That means you won't tell anyone, right? Promise? I'll make you swallow a thousand needles if you're lying! A verbal agreement is considered a contract, and I'll sue your pants off if you breach ours! I've got your adorable little face etched into my memory." Huh.

_Thou art I…_

_And I art I…_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana._

That explains it.

[_I told you so!_] Lilim's smug voice echoes through my head.

Yeah yeah. It only cost me 40000 yen I snarl back at her.

"But to tell you the truth, you might shrine with a little polishing. I sense that you're something more than your average pretty girl. What you need in this world is brains. Without brains, you can't climb to the top. I usually take my breaks here. I'd be happy to mold your young mind whenever you wish." With that I head back to the dorm to sleep it's really late. And Lilim's still cackling about being right. Damn it.

_7/3/09_

Akihiko approaches me after lunch. I decide to go train with him again. I've gotten a lot stronger and flexible thanks to that.

**Iwatodai strip mall, in front of the Sweet Shop…**

"I heard that this place is popular. A-are guys allowed to go in there…?" What kind of question is that? Of course they are!

"You never been in here before?"

"I-It's not the kind of place that most guys would go…" I guess Bebe isn't most guys then…Akihiko blushes a little but we go in and share a chocolate cake. After we finish Akihiko grimaces. "That was rather sweet…"

"You didn't like it?" Granted I ate most of it…

"Oh…I mean, I don't hate having sweets…" he's blushing, it's kind of cute how easy it is to make him blush. "But I don't really have them that often, so I was surprised at how sugary it was. And…it seemed like you like eating sweet things, so…" Ah. He remembered that day when I wanted to have something sweet. "Still, it was like having a lump of pure sugar in my mouth…Yukari sometimes gives me sweet snacks once in a while. She'll say that she'd be screwed if she eats any more, then shove them at me…but that's not important right now." The grimace fades. "Um…are you still hungry? Want to get some real food?"

"Sure." He laughs a that.

"I keep forgetting how much you can eat. Let's go." Before we can leave.

"Oh, Akihiko-senpai!" Oh for the love of- its those two idiots from before. "Omigosh, I'm like, so jazzed to run into you here again." Its clown makeup girl.

"Say, why're you here with Junpei's girlfriend?" the girl with buns gives me a look. What? If that idiot-! "Like, stop stealing all the single guys when you've already got one for yourself!" They glare at me.

"What are you two retarded? He obviously does not want you. _Buzz off!_ Besides I'm not stealing anybody. Akihiko is not your damn possession, you clowns." I hear an amused cough behind me. Oh…

"No one was talking to you." Girl with buns sneers at me.

"Well you were talking about me so-" Akihiko cuts me off.

"As you can see, I'm here with Minako right now. We'll have to talk some other time. Let's go, Minako."

"Huh? Hey..!" Clown girl protests when Akihiko grabs my hand tightly and drags me all the way to the dorm entrance.

"…Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your hand? …Sorry about what happened back there."

"That's not your fault, those two are just idiots." He laughs.

"I'm glad to hear you say that…well the it's not my fault part anyway. All this about me showing off and taking someone else's girlfriend…" ugh. I had pretty much forgotten about that. Why the hell would anyone think Junpei and I were dating? "There are people in my class saying things about me, too…" he looks relieved. I guess they really must have been bugging him about it. "…I had fun today though." he shoots me an smile. "It's nice to have sweet things once in a while. Say, aren't you in the cooking club? Maybe you could make me something sweet sometime." I have some sweet fries… "Like…pancakes sound good."

"Pancakes?"

"…I like them." he laughs again. "Does that seem like the kind of food I wouldn't like?" he laughs self deprecatingly. I feel as though our bond has grown stronger…my inner strength increases as well. "Now, let's go home." with that we go into the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets the two of us. I head back upstairs to study again.

_7/4/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Mornin'. You know, soon it'll be a full moon. Are you nervous?" Yukari approaches me.

"I'm fine."

"…Seriously? You're amazing, Minako. I guess we have to do this no matter what…"

"Have you heard that stupid rumor that I was dating Junpei?"

Yukari looks just as baffled as I am. "No…who the hell would think that?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering! Apparently these two girls came up to Akihiko and I when we were eating and claimed I was trying to steal all the single guys. What's up with that?"

"Ohh I see."

"See what?"

"It was probably his fan club. They want you to stay away from him."

"…good grief. Why not just say so instead of pretending I'm dating…Junpei of all people."

Yukari just gives me a look. "Would you listen?"

"Well no but-"

"They probably hoped Akihiko wouldn't want anything to do with you if he thought you were two timing him with Junpei."

"But Akihiko and I aren't dating!"

"Well I know that, but they don't."

"Ugh. So I'm going to have to deal with this the rest of the year?"

Yukari shrugs. "I'd just ignore it if I were you."

I sigh resigned to my fate and with that we headed to class. I head to Naganaki Shrine and pick up my two Regenerate 3 cards. I head over to talk to Maiko.

"Um…I…I…!" she's crying.

"What's wrong Maiko?"

"M-My dad, he-" she bursts into loud wails. She runs into my arms and keeps sobbing while I awkwardly pat her head. I wait for her to calm down. After a few moments she pulls away wiping her teary eyes. "Dad, he…he…he…he hit me! I don't know what to do…"

"Why did he hit you? Did you do something?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so…" she sniffles some more. "All I did was say I wanted to know the real reason they were getting a divorce. …They told me I was too young to even understand it. So I kept asking, but then Dad got angry and…and he…"

"Hit you." She nods.

"…Then Mom said since I was so annoying, that it was my fault." Wow. Her mom's kind of a bitch. "I'm not sure they love me anymore…I bet they wouldn't care if I wasn't even here at all!"

"That isn't true, Maiko."

"Are you…sure? But then, why are they so mad?"

"It's probably just stress Maiko. They need to work that out themselves."

"But who knows how long that'll take! What if I ran away from home…? I want to find out…how they really feel about me. If they love me, then they'd try to look for me, right?" Well yeah but… "It's a secret, okay? Don't tell Mom and Dad I'm running away." I don't even know who your parents _are _Maiko. "I know you won't tell." I feel her trust in me. Our bon strengthens and I feel my inner strength grows. "Well, I have to go now. We can play more later!" Maiko runs off. I sigh. I don't feel like doing anything else today. I wander around until it gets dark and then head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"Oh hello. You probably already know this, but the next full moon will be on Tuesday of next week. I'm sure some kind of Shadow will show up. Please be ready." Speaking of that. I head to Paulownia Mall. I need some more supplies. I went to the police station.

"Hey. That Salary man that went missing…I couldn't make out the full picture from questioning him, but you're the ones who saved him, right? The police can't accept gifts, so this is yours. It's a hefty sum for you kids. He hands over 40000 yen. I turn to leave. "There's still more…the missing girl the other day…I tried questioning her, but…her answers didn't make any sense. She said that some kids saved her from a attack by a black thing. She left a reward with us, so I'll hand it over to you." I got a Shirt of Chivalry. I decide to go ahead and talk to President Tanaka.

"My schedule is so packed I don't even have time to breathe. I don't usually deal with your average Joe, you know." considering you took 40000 yen from me I think you owe me. "If your dormant potential turns out to be a mistake in my judgment, it's an instant goodbye to you. Alright, let's add a new word to our vocabulary today. Repeat after me! "Placebo"! The stress is on the middle syllable."

"Placebo."

"Splendid! It's so charming how you say it!" He's awfully pleased about such a small thing. "A placebo is a "pretend" pill. Basically it's medicine to ease your mind. It's a miracle breakthrough that will make you feel fabulous! Enjoy a relaxing drive while taking in the beautiful scenery! Our incredible supplement will help you get the most out of life! These are part of our unique line of products."

"Is that legal?"

"Oh yes, of course. I'm free to sell them as I please!" He's awfully impressed with the fact that he's ripping people off. "We may not be providing tangible benefits, but we do provide peace of mind. People will pay handsomely for that, you know. Take emergency supplies, for example…People feel safe just because they have them. But, it's merely a false sense of security. …That's it for today's lesson. You can pay me back when you make your first million." Okay…I think I understand him a little more. I feel my inner strength increase as a result.

"Have you been keeping your promise? You didn't tell anyone, did you? If you go back on your word, I'll upload your picture to an internet dating site for former prison inmates!" with that he leaves. Shrugging I turn and head back to the dorm. What a weirdo.

_7/5/09_

I head to the theatre to work for today…I got 9000 yen for working today. As I walk to and from work I can't help but be alarmed at the vast amount of Apathy Syndrome victims hanging around. I head for Paulownia Mall and call to tell Mitsuru I won't be back in time to go to Tartarus.

Huh. There's some monk here. I talk to him…and he won't talk to me unless I give him some booze. I go down to the bartender. He wants me to take everyone's orders down. After I do so he takes the monk some brandy. I tell the monk that I arranged it so he starts talking to me.

"You look awfully young, kid. You still in high school? What're the employees here thinking' letting' you in…? Well, since ya got me a drink, I'll pretend I'm your parent so ya don't get thrown outta here. …Well? C'mon, kid, sit down. Havin' to look up at ya is strainin' my neck." I sit next to the monk. What kind of monk drinks anyways? "So, you wanted to see where adults spend their time, eh? Well, don't worry, in two or three more years you'll be old enough to hand out here unsupervised. Just take it easy, kid. You'll be legal before ya know it. No need to rush." …but that's not why I'm here… "actin' like an adult only makes ya look more like a kid. Heh…I guess that sounds funny comin' from an alchol-drinkin' cigar-smockin' monk, eh? I nod.

"It does…how does that cigar taste anyway? It looks nasty."

"It tastes like leaves believe it or not." he laughs. "You seem to be optimistic about the future…Well, don't get your hopes up too high, kid. That way you won't be disappointed when things don't work out. Cuz then you'll hafta smoke and drink just to get through the day…You're nothing' like those punks I see runnin' 'round town these days." He looks me over. "…Always bein' taken in by the police for questioning…" he snorts in amusement. "…I'm gonna remember your face, kid. And next time you come in here, I'm gonna have you thrown out. Got it?" I got to know the monk better.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Tower Arcana. _

I'm getting a little tired. "Well, when you've had your fill, go home…and don't come back." I doubt that monk. I go back to the dorm.

_7/6/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Yo, what's up?" Junpei walks up to me. "Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah."

"Dude, I'm totally stoked…like right before a tournament or somethin', ya know? Now, I know how Akihiko-senpai feels before he gets in the ring…as Junpei talks excitedly about the next full moon Shadow I shake my head in fond exasperation. I wish I could be excited about this.

**After School**

I head to Paulownia Mall to do some last minute shopping. There's a whole bunch of apathy syndrome victims in the mall just staring at the ceiling. It's unnerving to say the least. I can finally afford an Invigorate 3 so I buy one. I also buy two more Cadenza stones. I head back to school. I might as well go to Tennis Club practice. It would be a good warmup for tonight.

**Gekkoukan High, field…**

Rio and I are alone because the other members have yet to come back. I crouch in the basic position.

"That's right, always keep your knees in mind. Alright, I'll serve next, so…Oh."

"Heeey, Rio!" Some brown haired guy is running over. It's…Kenji I believe? He's in my class.

"Kenji…what do you want?"

"I've got some homework that I just don't understand at all. Could you do it for me instead? Or tell me how to do it?"

"Homework…?" Rio scowls at him. "I bet you just slept through class again." Kenji laughs guiltily in response. "…What do I get in return?"

"Ooh, so you're up for it? Lucky me!" Kenji smiles. "I'll give you my love in return. Love, baby!"

"Nobody needs that! …How about you buy me a special at Hagakure?"

"Yikes, that's steep…" Rio glares at him "Okay! I'll be waitin' around until you're done."

"Yeah, yeah…" he leaves

"Oh, sorry…I ended up loafing around." I shrug.

"I don't mind. Though you two get along well…"

"I guess…we're childhood friends, I've know him since preschool…he's like a younger brother to me. That's all." She laughs. "He's been coming here a lot lately, and he's starting to be a pest…"

"What's wrong?"

Rio looks down. "Sorry its just…" I can't understand the rest of the sentence because she mumbles it. Though I guess it's probably our missing team members.

"They'll eventually come back." I hope.

"Yeah…" she bites her lip. "It's like…I don't want to pretend nothing happened, and I'm not going to say this is my fault. …I know that I need to be more mature about this, but…" she's becoming exasperated. "All that stuff about having never been in a relationship and stuff…that's none of their business."

"Don't let stuff like that get to you."

"Yeah." she's still annoyed. "Minako-san…Do you have…someone you like?" Do I? Not really. Junpei is more like an annoying brother, Akihiko gives me cool big brother vibes, and Theo…well I'm not sure how I feel about Theo. Hidetoshi and Bebe are just friends and Tanaka…I'm not even going there.

"Nope."

"I-is that so…" she seems relieved at my answer. "I don't get romance. It seems like so much trouble, and there's no big reward for doing it." As she opens up to me I feel our bond deepen and as usual my inner strength increases. "Let's go back to practice. I'll serve Minako-san so you…Uhh…Is it okay if I just call you Minako? I feel like it fits you better."

"If I can just call you Rio. Sure."

She nods with that we finish practice and I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei greets me as I walk into the dorm.

"Hey…" Everyone's here today. I take the chair across from the Chairman.

"Tomorrow's the day. If we lose, then pretty soon the city will be full of The Lost. …Just thinking about it gives me the willies. We better win…It's all on our shoulders. Dude, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight…If you wanna go to Tartarus, count me in." I shake my head.

"It's better if we conserve our strength for tomorrow. We can't take the risk of getting tired because of Tartarus tomorrow.

"Hm…I do hope my hypothesis is correct." The Chairman doesn't look overly concerned that it's wrong however. "This is indeed interesting."

Yukari is sitting in the back, alone for some reason. She has an angry look on her face. …It's probably best if I leave her alone.

"Arisato, as usual I will be counting on you to take the lead." Mitsuru smiles slightly in my direction. "I'm sure you will prove to be quite capable as you have so far." I nod and she turns back to the book in her hands.

"Though what kind of Shadow do you think it will be?"

"If my hypothesis is correct it should be of the Hierophant Arcana. It will be enlightening to see what form it takes."

"I just hope everyone is okay afterwards." Fuuka's concerned voice was soft but still carried.

"Ah don't worry Fuuka! Junpei's here!"

"If I was her that's what I'd be worried about…"

Junpei scoffed at me. "Whatever. We can't all have your skills, _illustrious leader_."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Don't hate because my Persona's better than yours Junpei." instead of responding with some teasing remark, he looks angry. What's up with that? "Anyway…I should be off. I need to go study." I don't want to get into an argument especially not the day before another one of them show up.

"So you can make top 10 again?" He snarls.

"Junpei-kun?"

I suck my teeth but make no other remarks and storm upstairs.

"What was that about?" Yukari asks me as I pass her.

"Junpei's just being an ass." With that I go in my room and throw open a few textbooks.

7/7/09

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Fuuka walks up to me smiling. "Good morning, Minako-chan. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. I feel kind of good actually."

"Oh good! We're going to have a quick meeting tonight about the operation. So, please return to the dorm immediately after school." After school I head back to the dorm…I mostly watch TV until the dark hour hits.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Fuuka's scanning for the Shadow with her Persona. Apparently its named Lucia.

"Any luck , Fuuka?" Akihiko breaks the silence.

"…Just a moment…I found it! I sense a strong presence!"

"Hey, we were right!" …Urgh. You didn't even come up with the idea Junpei. I'm still pissed off about last night.

"Or so it would seem." with that the Chairman writes something down on that notebook of his.

"It's located in Iwatodai…insdie a building on Shirakawa Boulevard." Fuuka's voice has this weird vibrating quality to it.

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard…They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately…Now I understand why." The Chairman writes something else down.

"In pairs…huh. Oh, I get it." at the last bit Mitsuru seems to be a bit awkward for some reason. Fuuka dismisses Lucia.

"Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area…" I find myself wondering too.

"I've heard about it, but…"

"that's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot!" Junpei whistles. Oh…Oh. I get it now. "You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to…ya know…"

"Oh..?" Fuuka blushes a bit.

"Ugh, you have the dirtiest mind…" Yukari glares at him.

"Nonsense…They're no different than ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all." whatever you say Chairman.

"Aw man, that's it?" and trust Junpei to be disappointed about something like that.

"I don't know about this…maybe I shouldn't go…" at least you have a choice Yukari.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan…Wh-Whatever! Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action!"

"Y-You do!" You have gots to stop egging her own Junpei. You just make it worse for yourself.

"So, who's gonna take the lead?" who do you think?

"Arisato, as I said last night. You're in command. I see no reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation." Meh. Nothing unexpected.

"I'll do my best!"

"Alright, then I'll let you decide on the rest of the team. Let's do this." Akihiko nods at me in encouragement. "We've been training together often lately so you'll do fine." I hope so. I take Mitsuru and Akihiko since Yukari practically force herself into the party. I would have taken her anyway but still…

With a warning from the Chairman to be careful we're off.

**Shirakawa Boulevard…**

On the first floor Fuuka tells us she sense a Shadow on the 3rd floor. Huh. This doesn't look like it'll be that bad. With that we head up the stairs fighting weak Shadows along the way.

**Hotel Champs de Fleurs, farthest room…**

There's this Shadow…it has two crosses next to it. It looks like some sort of Shadow sitting on a throne with some female like figure with a plant for a head. …as far as Shadows go though-

"This thing's the boss? Huh…It's more normal-looking than I expected." Yukari somewhat disappointed? Odd. Though I have to agree with the normal looking, as far as Shadows go anyway.

As soon as the battle begins I boost Akihiko's attack power with a Tarukaja spell. I'm using Tam Lin for this battle. Yukari falls to it Zionga and then completely collaspes when it uses Mazio. I use Recarm to wake her up. Akihiko and Mitsuru are consistently kicking its ass using Sonic Punch and Bufula in that order. I ask Fuuka to scan it for any resistances/weakness. Damn. The stupid Shadow ruins my Tarukaja spell I placed on Akihiko, I use another one. The damn Shadow uses some ability that inflicts fear my skin feels cold all over. I use a Me Patra gem to clear it. Yukari uses Media to heal all of us. I place a Tarukaja spell on Mitsuru as well. Youch! She did a lot more damage than Akihiko does! I use Tarukaja on myself just as Akihiko knocks the Shadow on its ass with a critical hit we all out attack it and do a good amount of damage. Ah damn! It cancelled the effects of my Tarukaja spells! I recast them beginning with Mitsuru. But Akihiko lands another critical hit and we finish it off with an all out attack. As a result of the battle Tam Lin has grown in strength.

"Good job. You succeeded once again." is it just me or was that a little _too _easy? I head for the door but it won't budge. I fucking knew it.

"Huh? I still sense a Shadow in that room!" Oh joy we got ourselves another two for the price of one special. _Fantastic._ "It's not the same one you defeated! But…where is it hiding?" I look over and see a huge mirror that doesn't show our reflections.

"Hm? Is it just me, or is there something strange about this mirror?" It's not just you Yukari. I look deeper in the mirror and suddenly my vision whites out.

Hm? Where am I? Some sort of…hotel room? What…am I doing here? Urgh. My head…feels so foggy. Like I was having…some…dream? Oh. Never mind. I can't remember why I'm here either…ah…that…feels good…someone I don't know who is sucking on my clit. It feels so good. The warm tongue goes deeper into me before pulling away and blowing a gentle breathe on my clit. I shiver in anticipation and the tongue resumes its play. I can't help but moan my nipples hardening the tongue alternates between rough and fast and gentle. And then I feel fingers, probing fingers at my thighs hitching me legs further apart…the tongues goes past my clit and deeper inside me. Tasting me. Hands roam up my body in a gentle caresses touching my stomach and eventually my breasts. The mouth on my clit pulls away and then I feel another gentle breathe. What a tease - wait

What was I doing?

It…was…something…important. I think. Was it? The hand on my right breast begins to squeeze teasingly before my hardened nipple is played with being squeezed and released teasingly. My moans are louder now and echo through the room.

[Embrace your desire…]

What a strange voice…and why is it echoing in my head? Ooh…this feels so good…maybe I should do what it says. My hips buckle slightly and I feel his hands gliding over my body while he…ngh…Whoever it is they are…ooh.

[I am the voice of your inner self…Enjoy the moment…That which cannot be felt is merely a dream…The present is all we have.]

What? No…my inner self…doesn't sound like that…at least…I think it does…This isn't right. But- uh…I feel a stickiness down there. The tongue laps at it eagerly…oh…what…uhh.

I try to jerk upward again but whomever it is holds me down. After a while the licking stops. My face is burning as they begin to kiss their way up my stomach.

[The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication…let your desire free you from your shackles. Such is my wish.]

No. That's all lies. I can't- no I won't believe it. You are not me. I…I look down while an amused chuckle escapes from my partner's lips. Familiar grey hair…my partner looks up and is that…someone I know? Our eyes meet.

[Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts…Embrace your desire…]

Oh. God. Everything comes flashing back to me. The Shadows, SEES, our battle. Akihiko…his lips are moist and his face turns completely red. I feel his erection against my stomach.

"uh…"

Wait…my head feels clear now.

[_It took long enough!_]

Tam Lin?

[_It's the second Shadow!_]

[That's a lie…]

No…my head is completely clear now.

[_The Shadow is manipulating your friends as well. We must be quick._] Akihiko turns red as a tomato and runs into the bathroom. The shower begins to run.

I stand shaking my head. Though…how could you reach me Tam Lin?

[_Null Charm remember?_]

Oh…Huh. Good thing I gave you that card then huh?

[_Not necessarily. You probably would have broken the spell through pure strength of will. This just speeds the process along._]

You took your sweet time though!

[_Well I *am* one of the Lovers Arcana. I didn't want to stop until I was sure that wasn't what you wanted._]

And you took that long to figure it out?

[_Well I never actually figured it out. I just thought now was as good a time to stop you._]

…Oh screw you Tam Lin.

[_I think that's more what you and your human friend-_]

You say another word and I'll fuse you! I swear I will!

There's only silence afterwards.

"Oh, I can finally reach you!" …that's just great Fuuka. Thanks for taking your time. "Can you two hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." I sit up adjusting my clothing. My underwear are on the ground and I flush. I should probably shower I'm sticky all over my thighs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner…The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts…and you all got separated. The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Akihiko-senpai, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah, loud and clear!" his voice is slightly panicked.

"Um…Did something happen?" Akihiko comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. "All right, let's go. Um.." he closes his eyes a grimace on his face. "About what happened earlier…could you keep it a secret? Please…"

"Yeah. I need to…clean…" with that I walk back into the bathroom and shower myself. I clean myself thoroughly my face as red as a tomato. I'm aware of the window in the bathroom but I trust Akihiko to not spy on me. After that I walked out of the bathroom. Akihiko and I avoid eye contact and leave the room awkwardly. As we walk into the hall and prepare to leave Fuuka once again interrupts.

"I'm sorry…I never expected there to be another Shadow. Its power is blanketing the whole building. I'm pretty sure it's in that one room you were in before…But, it somehow sealed the door, so I don't think you'll be able to get in. I'll try to find out if there's a way to break the seal…Please join the others. They're on the floor above you."

With that we head for the next floor.

"Oh, Minako!" Yukari looks relieved to see me. "I can't believe there was another one…That was the worst! Hey, Minako…were you guys okay?" I glance at Akihiko who turns away red in the face.

"How were you guys?" I know I'm blushing but damn it. I'm going to destroy that Shadow.

"W-We're fine! Nothing happened!" Mitsuru's awfully defensive for nothing to have happened. There's an awkward silence for a few moments after her response. I end up thinking about what happened between Akihiko and I.

"I got it!" Fuuka's voice nearly makes me jump out of my skin. "It's the mirrors! They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow! Maybe the seal will vanish if you break the mirrors…"

"I remember this one mirror we saw on the 3rd floor was different from the others…when I stood in front of it, I felt kinda strange…"

"You mean the one that showed no reflection?" I can't help but ask. I wonder if she noticed it too.

"Yeah!"

"So we need to smash the mirrors that don't show us our reflections then. Got it." With that we start scouring the rooms. The first mirror is in room 205, the second in room 304.

"You've broken the seal on the door! You should be able to fight the Shadow now." Good because I'm going to take pleasure in beating the shit out of it.

**Hotel Champ de Fleurs, farthest room…**

"How dare you pull shit like that with us…I hope you're ready to die!" couldn't have said it better myself Akihiko. Let's do this!

The Shadow is some giant heart with weird wings. The heart has a male and female symbol interlocked circling around itself. It has a pink mask on top of the heart body and this weird sort of golden thin armor. It just looks weird. I open up with Tarukaja on Mitsuru. Akihiko uses Sonic Punch while Mitsuru Bufula. The heart manages to charm Mitsuru.

"The enemy can use charm attacks! Please keep an eye on each other!" Why thanks so much for stating the now mother fucking obvious Fuuka! Mitsuru kicks Yukari hard. Ow. Yukari glares at Mitsuru but before she can do anything the stupid Shadow makes Akihiko panic so Yukari casts Patra on Akihiko. I throw a dis-charm at Mitsuru's head which knocks her out of it but the stupid thing tries to use that charm skill on me. Thank you for Null Charm! I use Tarukaja on myself. FUCK! Mitsuru's charmed again! GODDMAN IT! I throw another Dis-Charm at her. YES! Akihiko lands a critical and we use an all out attack on the stupid Shadow. It's close to death now. I cast Tarukaja on Akihiko again because it wore off. And use keeps using Sonic Punch. I use it on Mitsuru as well. …what a pathetic fight. We finish the damn thing off with a all out attack and take particular pleasure in ripping the thing apart.

That done we leave. Ugh. Today sucked. I hate these bloody Shadows.

**Hotel de Fleurs, entrance…**

"I'm glad you're all safe." Fuuka greets us as we come out.

"Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well."

"I did what I could."

"And you too, Arisato, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault." Huh. Well if she doesn't know I cheated with Null Charm I'm not going to tell her.

With that I feel the bonds the members of SEES felt for each other has strengthened. And my inner strength has increased!

"Alright, let's call it a night." Akihiko sighs in exasperation. I don't blame the poor guy. With that both he and Mitsuru leave. Probably want to put this memory as far behind them as possible. I wonder if I'll be able to speak to him anytime soon without blushing.

"Oh, Yukari." Fuuka stops Yukari from leaving as well. "About that thing you mentioned the other day…"

"You found out something?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Cool." Yukari is awfully happy about whatever that is. "Tell me later." she turns to me. "Alright! We should head back, too. Fuuka a big role again in this one, so score another for the second-years! Come on, Junpei. What are you doing?" Junpei is hanging out on the back with a sulky look on his face. What is with him? You'd think someone shot his puppy or something.

He walks up to me. "Hey, Minako…What're you trying so hard for?" Other than to keep us all alive? What kind of question is that anyways? He sounds sullen.

"I'm compensating for you." I add sarcastically. If he wants to act like a child I can treat him like one.

He laughs bitterly. "Is that so." he sucks his teeth.

"Dude, what's the matter with you? Are you gonna keep sulking because a girl got to be the leader this time, too?"

"Shut up!" Junpei snaps before storming off. What is he 10? Who fucking cares whose leader!

"What's up HIS butt?" Yukari watches as Junpei leaves. I look at his quickly retreating back and shake my head.

"Maybe he'll get over it soon. I hope so. He's becoming a pain in my ass." I whisper the last bit. "Let's get going. I'm tired…" Yukari and Fuuka nod in agreement and we head back to the dorm.

_End Chapter 8_

* * *

Answering Reviews Time:

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : Yeah that's what I was aiming for with the roses theme. I'm glad you liked it! I also picked choices more in tuned with her character rather than the best amount of points. Makes it feel more real that way.

Ichigo Rocks : I'm actually not good at love triangles sorry. At this point I'm not even sure if Akihiko's feelings for Minako are going to be big brother like or romantic. Granted this chapter makes it far more likely to be romantic. (I couldn't bare to ship her with Junpei)

cartoon moomba : I have a few moments that didn't happen (just a few though) like going out to eat after seeing Akihiko, and the discussion with Junpei's surly mood. (I always felt that it came out of the blue. I hope I at least gave Junpei some reason to be in such a bad mood) the first time I played the game I was sort of like: What what? Why the hell was he so nice to me 2 days ago (I had went on outing with him) and is such a bitch now?

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer : I actually like this full moon Shadow but there's sadly not much to do with it unless the characters are going to be romantically linked. Since she's not paired with either Aki or Junpei it makes the whole scene weird. (Not to mention given Junpei's hissy fit afterwards placing him in this scene would just be weird) It actually would have made more sense to me if it defaulted to Mitsuru rather than Junpei.


	9. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 9: Down The Rabbit Hole

* * *

_7/8/09_

I'm exhausted from last night and Junpei's childish tantrum didn't help my mood any. I head to class ignoring the whispers as I pass by. Today is already looking to be a shitty day.

And in class I discover finals are starting next Tuesday.

...

...

...

This sucks.

Hidetoshi approaches me at lunch and asks if I'll be going to Student Council. I might as well. I head for the nurse's office for Theo's request though. Some kid outside the office said after refusing the first offer of medicine (that disgusting draught I drank) he gave him other older medicine. After refusing the other medicine he gives me the old medicine. I sniff it...urgh. Gross. I place it in my book bag. I'll take it to Theo later this evening.

With that I head for Student Council. I hope Hidetoshi is feeling better today.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council...**

It seems that the rest of the council members are here today. Hidetoshi is standing in the center. "The other day, I was talking about the cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom...The teachers want the student to be expelled as soon as I find out who it is." Hidetoshi doesn't look pleased, I mean he has the same face as always but his posture is negative. I stop and think for a moment. Wait...I could tell? Creepy.

"Huh?" Chihiro frowns. The students start talking most of them talking about how that's a ridiculous punishment. Hidetoshi says nothing. Not too long afterwards everyone leaves glancing at each other. Hidetoshi and I are the only ones left.

"Expulsion, huh...?" His shoulders slump and he looks exhausted. He turns to me. "So, Minako-kun, what do you think? …About the smoker's punishment that is."

"Way too strict."

He nods in agreement. "I think so too." he looks torn. "I think once I catch the culprit, I'll give him a good lecturing. After all, the point is to try and prevent it from happening again. It'd be great if I could get people like him to change their ways. I don't sympathize with students who break the rules, but..." I guess that stick is gone. That's a relief. "...will kicking the "bad" kids out really make the school a better place?" He looks troubled. "I don't know why I'm complaining. It's really not like me. I guess I'm just confused because I feel so powerless. I'll have more power if I do what the teacher wants and win his trust. Then, people will have to listen to me." He cheers up and flashes me a confident smile. Not again... "Watch me, Minako-kun! I'll work my way to the top."

I smile at him warmly. "I'll be cheering you on from here."

"Thanks."

I feel as though our bond has strengthened. My inner strength increased. "I have some work to do. I'm going to make a list of suspects. You should go home, Minako-kun. ...And avoid dark roads; you never know who's out there." The concern in his voice warms me and I wave as I leave.

Still the sun is still up...I might as well work a bit. I received another 7000 yen. Afterwards I head back to the dorm. Yukari greets me as I walk in. '...Oh, hey. Sorry, I need to talk to Fuuka..."

"About what?"

"Oh, um, there's something I have to clear up."

"Everyone must be tired after the mission..." Fuuka adds. "Please get a good night's rest." The two of them head upstairs. Akihiko is sitting in the lounge on one of the sofas. He looks up and our eyes meet. I remember last night and turn red, he looks down quickly blushing as well.

...

...

...

I'm going to go now. With that I flee towards Paulownia Mall. I head for the Velvet Room and drop off the medicine to Theo.

...He drinks the medicine...apparently he finds it refreshing? That said he was forced to eat dry paste so...he gives me a balm of life as a reward. I head to the Police Station and buy a Platinum Watch to fulfill one of Theo's requests. Afterwards I give it to Theo and as a reward receive a summer outfit that looks like it belongs to Mitsuru. Leaving the Velvet Room, I head to the Pharmacy and buy 3 cans of Super Cat Food and a plastic bowl so I can fulfill Theo's request with that done I head b for Game Panic play Lucky Fortune.

_7/9/09_

After class I head over to Junpei.

"Hey Junpei I-"

"Whaddya want?" he practically snarls at me.

"What-"

"Don't bug me if it's not important. I'm heading home now." with that he walks out of the classroom. I feel like I've been smacked in the face.

"Well screw you too, STUPEI!" I yell at his retreating back. The few students left are looking at me like I'm insane. Well...that certainly will stop the damn dating rumors. In anger I slam the door on my way out. That...fucking jerk!

I bump into Saori on my way out. "Oh Minako-chan! I was on my way to the Library committee do you want to come?" I nod stiffly. She frowns at my behavior but doesn't bring it up.

**Gekkoukan High School, library...**

"Are you tired? I'll take over for you if you feel you need a break." I shake my head. The work is distracting me. Though...no one is here today..."Hardly anyone's stopped by. It's been like this since this morning."

"I wonder why..."

A female student enters the library but as soon as she meets my eyes she turns around and leaves. What the hell was that about?

"...She left." Saori looks troubled. "I wonder...Is it my fault that nobody's come in today?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Umm...I think I stand out a little...Then again, that's an understatement." Saori smiles weakly. "No one talks to me, no one responds when I say hello...They're not actually doing anything to me, so it's not like being bullied." That's still weird though. "It's just...everyone's being really distant to me. ...Oh, if they see you with me, they might start new rumors..." she frowns at that. I shrug.

"They start rumors about me anyways so it doesn't matter. Let them talk."

She smiles there's no sorrow in it this time. "Minako-chan...yeah...thanks." She cheered up at least.

"Ah, good. You're here." Ms. Ounishi walks into the library. What is she doing here? "There's some extra space left in the newsletter I was talking about. Could you write up something really quickly?" ...

"Oh, yes. But...What should we write about?"

"Is there anything you want to write about in particular?"

"...Not really."

"Oh, really? Hm...What were those kids saying...?"

"What kids...?"

"I did some research into articles that I thought students would like to read about. Apparently, love advice columns are very popular." And my memory has once again gone into the gutter. Damn that Shadow... "Whip up some fake letters and answer the questions."

"Love advice...?"

"I know it's the lowest common denominator, but it's what people want, so what the heck. I'm counting on you two."

"Oh, yes..." with that Ms. Ounishi leaves.

"Umm, the manuscript...Ah, this must be it." Saori pulls out the newsletter manuscript from the stack of papers on the table. "...There's a lot of space left. Can we write that much...?"

"We can half-ass it. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, you're right. Then, let's get to it. Umm...love advice...what sounds like a realistic problem someone would have?"

"Maybe something like...my boyfriend is cheating on me?" or some psycho fan girls think I'm dating- Do not think about Akihiko. I feel my face burning.

"Is something wrong Minako-chan?"

"No. I'm fine."

Saori looks down at the paper again for several moments. "...It's not use. I can't think of anything to write." she frowns. "Okay, I'll write the title and work on the layout. Can you write the article, Minako-chan?"

"Sure. Should be easy."

"Thank goodness..." Saori gives me a smile. "I don't know anything about that sort of thing after all. Neither do I really.

"My personal experiences aren't worth shit here." I do a double take. Did Saori just swear?

"Shit?"

She bursts out laughing. "Sorry, I just wanted to try cursing for once. How did I do? Did I say that right?"

"It was great!" I give her a thumbs up. She laughs some more. "Ah...that was fun. It's so wonderful to be able to say what I want. Speaking your thoughts out loud...it's a wonderful feeling. ...That's what I thought when I was watching you. I must've been envious of you...Thanks." she looks refreshed and gives me a true smile. I feel our bond deepen as a result and my inner strength grows. "Let's get to work on that article. What should the next letter be about? "I'm in a long-distance relationship and I miss my boyfriend sooooooo much!" ...Does that sound believable?" I nod. And we get back to working, Saori's so much more relaxed now and she says what she means. It's nice to see her like this. It doesn't take us long to finish up either and I head back to the dorm.

My cell is ringing. I answer it.

"Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open...Please be careful. Have a nice day." with that he hangs up. I place my phone back in my pocket and continue walking towards the dorm.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge...**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me Akihiko looks up and our eyes meet for a second before he goes back to looking at his beef bowl. "With each full moon, the Shadows are getting stronger. They are employing more dangerous attacks, as well...So even though we have a lot of time until the next full moon, we had best use that time wisely." I nod in agreement and head for Paulownia Mall. I spot Takaya by the fountain. I go over and talk to him.

"Today, I'll tell you a funny story...you know, these days, even a first grader knows how to buy stocks online. How about you? Are you interested in stock trading?"

"Not really."

"What a pity...The stock market is the future of investment. Women need just to smile...I absolutely hate that point of view." ...So because I'm not into stock I'm an idiot? What kind of dumbass point of view- Tanaka sighs heavily. "My company just went public. Since our sales have been skyrocketing, we decided to sell shares. And guess what...? The number of shareholders skyrocketed too." Obviously. "Listen, this is the funny part..." he begins grinning. "The majority of our shareholders are also our customers! They keep buying more of our products, so of course the stock will rise!"

He shakes his head in amusement. "...Isn't that hysterical? You should learn to appreciate the irony. I'm thinking of offering you a job, so you should come up with some stories of your own." Okay...I feel as if I'm slightly understanding Tanaka now, my inner strength increases as a result. "Have you been keeping your promise? You didn't tell anyone, did you? If you go back on your word, I'll find where you live and ring the doorbell every night at midnight!" he walks off. What kind of threat is that? What is he going to do annoy me to death? With that I head back to the dorm shaking my head. Crazy people all of them.

_7/10/09_

**After School**

I contemplate approaching Akihiko but when our eyes meet we both turn red in the face and look away from each other.

"Akihiko-senpai about what happened..."

"Yes?" Akihiko looks up at me before his eyes trail over my body. His face turns even redder. "I'm sor-"

"I'm not angry you know...it was the Shadow."

"Yeah...uh...you didn't-"

"I said I wouldn't didn't I?"

He nods. "Um...do...do you want to train later? Next Monday I mean...today's...well...maybe not next Monday because we'll have vacation but-"

I smile brightly at him. My face is still red but at least I don't have to worry about him not talking to me too. "Yeah...I'd love too. Don't worry about it Akihiko. The Shadow was messing with everyone's heads." He nods a little stiffly. He probably feels bad about what happened but for some reason I'm not too bothered. I wonder why...I know that reaction isn't normal but...eh what the hell I'm not going to question a good thing. With a final wave I walk back up the stairs and head for the student council room. As I'm heading for it I hear bizarre music playing from the PA room.

"What the heck...!" Sounds like a male student... "'Gekkoukan Boogie'? Why does the school have music like this...? Must be a teacher's theme song or something. ...Crazy." he laughs. I go inside.

"Sorry, you have to have permission to be in-"

"Can I have it? The music I mean."

"Huh? This music?"

I nod.

The student bites his lip. "I have no idea what it's for, but it says "Gekkoukan Boogie" on it. Though...if you really want it...I guess you can have it. We don't have any use for it, anyway. Here." he hands me a record. "Now, get out of here, before you get me in trouble."

"Thank you." with that I leave.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room...**

Chihiro's the only one here for some reason.

"Minako-san...Today's meeting was cancelled. Um...what happened to Hidetoshi-san?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now, a teacher called him to the office...The teacher seemed really upset..." she's scared for some reason...

What happened? I go down to the Faculty Office. Hopefully I'll run into Hidetoshi.

Gekkoukan High School, office hallway...

Someone's yelling in the office. I walk up to the door to hear better.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Isn't that the teacher Hidetoshi was speaking too? That voice sounds familiar... "Just put her name on the list!"

"Minako-kun was chosen by the President to be in Student Council." Hidetoshi sounds annoyed. "She's very responsible. That's why I don't consider her a suspect." Huh. He's defending me?

"There are witnesses who saw her wandering the streets at midnight!" What the-? Oh come on! I was probably going to one of those stupid Shadow missions. Or going back to the dorm after work. You'd think I was selling drugs the way he's acting. "A high school girl wandering the streets at night...there's only one explanation for that, isn't there?" Actually no there's several but I'm sure your sleazy mind only came to one. "I thought you hated students who don't follow the rules..." and that proves you know nothing about Hidetoshi you moron. Hidetoshi doesn't hate them, he may not like them sometimes but he certainly doesn't hate them!

"I don't doubt that there were witness, but...I believe in Minako-kun." ...Hidetoshi... "So, I'm not adding her to the list of suspects. ...Besides, I thought we were talking about the smoker. Your accusations of bad behavior...are you trying to slander her? What exactly do you intend to do to her using this list?" His voice goes from annoyed to angry.

"In the end, you're just an adolescent interested in the girls too, huh? I never thought you'd fall for a girl...forget about our deal."

"...If you'll excuse me, then." I don't manage to get away from the door fast enough before I'm face to face with Hidetoshi. He looks at me and then closes the door behind him.

"...You were listening?" he looks a bit uncomfortable at the thought.

"You defended me?" I can't help but ask.

"It may have sounded like that, but I just did what I thought was right." He nods in satisfaction. "That teacher thinks it was you...Did he really pass his certification exam? Don't worry, Minako-kun. Even if the whole school turns on me, I won't sell you out." Is this the same Hidetoshi I met in the beginning of the year? He's changed...but I suppose so have I. I feel our bond strengthen immensely due to his friendship. My inner strength increases again. "...Be careful of that teacher. You don't seem to realize why he's got his eye on you. ...If something happens, call me. See ya, Minako-kun." with that he walks off. I might as well head to see Bunkichi and Mitsuko. I can't remember the last time I saw them.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Bookstore...**

Bunkichi and Mitsuko both look uneasy.

"Oh, Minako-chan. We were just talking about you." I feel a bit like a douche now for not visiting for so long. "I'm sorry for troubling you about the persimmon tree..." Wait that wasn't why they thought I stopped coming right.

"Oh no! It wasn't that...I just had a lot on my plate recently that's all." It certainly was true at least.

He nods in understanding. "I see." I remember about the persimmon tree at least. The rumor...I never got to the bottom of it.

"Though...uh...It's what you 'beleave'." Oh god that was corny. I can't believe it just came out of my mouth.

Bunkichi laughs at my terrible pun. "It's really nice having you around...I can make stupid puns whenever I feel like it! ...That persimmon tree is a reminder of our son...Before his death, he was a teacher at Gekkoukan High School...He planted that tree on graduation day with the students in his first class."

"That tree is about to bear fruit..." Mitsuko sighs heavily. "Why now...? Why do they want to cut it down now?"

"Don't worry...I'm sure it'll be fine."

"...Thank you, Minako-chan." Mitsuko has a smile on her face now at least. "...That makes me feel a lot better, it's very comforting talking to you." she appreciative. But...what can I do for her other than give her words.

"Your kindness encompasses everything Minako-chan." I flush a little at the compliment. I'm not that nice of a person. "It's like I'm looking at my wife when she was young!" I know he didn't mean it like that but still. Squick. With that I feel closer to both of them and my inner strength increases. Its getting dark now...

"Don't worry too much about the tree. Just stop by when you get the chance." Bunkichi adds. "Oh, and take this. It's left over, but it's still good..." Bunkichi stuffs a crab bread in my pocket. "Take care."

"Goodbye!" I leave both of them and head back to the dorm. Halfway there I remember the cat Theo asked me to feed. He told me it was behind Port Island Station. I sigh and head back...the sun is still up at least. There are two punks there but neither of them pay me any mind as I take out some cat food. I take a plastic bowl I bought for the request as well and pour the Super Cat Food I bought from the pharmacy into the bowl.

"Eat up!" the weak cat begins to chew as it eats it purrs and the more it eats the more the purring strengthens. Oh good. I stroke its back gently. It looks a bit healthier now. With a final scratch behind the ears I head back to the dorm. I'll probably feed the cat again tomorrow.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge...**

Junpei opens his mouth as if to greet me but closes it. "I'm going to study tonight." with that he turns and heads upstairs. Asshole. I'm too angry to study so I turn around and head back for Paulownia Mall. I head for Club Escapade. Some strange man gives me some leggings after telling me how I was stuck in his mind since the first day he saw me. I awkwardly thank him and head up to talk to the monk.

The monk frowns slightly. "Hey, I remember you...I told you not to come back here...Hmph, kids...Well, I don't care as long as you don't get on my nerves. Here, take a seat." I sit next to the monk. "...So, what're you doin' here kid?"

"I'm here to see you...?" I mean...isn't it obvious?

"Don't answer a question with a question, kid. I'm the one askin' the questions here." Wait...what? He scowls at me. "...Still, what's up with the lack of discipline these days, huh? You better watch your mouth, kid. You think you can just shoot off your mouth 'cuz you're a kid? If you were my kid. I'd give you a swift kick in the ass. You don't have to revere me, but at least show me some respect." he's pissed.

"What should I call you then?"

"Mutatsu. ...That's my Buddhist name, of course." he seems to be proud of it. "And don't forget to put "san" at the end." he grins at this bit. "The world's not a forgiving place, kid. You gotta show other people respect." great. Just what I needed. A lecture from a monk that smokes and drinks. Though...he's not doing it to be harsh. I think I understand him a bit better now. I feel more inner strength increase as a result. I yawn...I'm getting pretty tired. "Well, I don't really care what happens to somebody else's kid, but...just go home, alright? And don't ever come back here." with that I head back to the dorm.

_7/11/9_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate...**

Junpei approaches me...I wonder why.

"Hey, what's up...?" I don't say anything and we stand there awkwardly for a few moments of silence. "Uh, exams are pretty soon. Have you been studyin'?"

"No...not really."

"...Seriously? Like I care." YOU FUCKING ASKED STUPEI! My eye twitches and without another word I storm off. Fucking asshole.

**After School**

I'm about to leave when I get a text message...it's from Akihiko. "Ikutsuki-san is coming tonight. He has something to tell us. We'll meet on the 4th floor as soon as everyone is back." the message ends there. Sighing I close the phone. First I head for Port Island Station back alley so I can feed the poor cat afterwards I headed for Naganaki Shrine. I'd hang out with Maiko today. My inner strength doesn't increase but I enjoy talking to her.

**Dorm, Command Room...**

Mitsuru gives an account of the battle at the hotel to Ikutsuki, thankfully she skims over us being enchanted and finishes. "...So that's what happened on the night of the 7th. It was a difficult operation."

"I see. They're getting tougher...But, it's not all bad news...I called today's meeting because-"

"I'm sorry." Yukari interrupts. "Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something."

"Me...?"

"Since I joined, so many things have happened...I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on...But now, I need to know. I'm gonna ask you straight out..." she looks angry now. "You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai?" well no shit Yukari. I'm surprised it took this long for you to figure out. "You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus...but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

"What accident...?" Junpei turns to Yukari in surprise.

"Y-Yukari-chan..." Fuuka sounds shocked. So this is what the two of them was whispering about.

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died. It must have been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?" she looks directly at Mitsuru.

"...Yes."

"Luckily, no students were injured. But...around the same time, a large number of students were reported as absent. ...Seems like more than just a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I dug up the old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent...They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka..."

Mitsuru looks away guiltily.

"There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell me the truth!"

"...I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It just never seemed relevant. But..."

"...It's okay. It's not your fault." The Chairman sooths Mitsuru.

"...Alright. I'll tell you the whole story...The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"

"What...?" Yukari stares at Mitsuru in shock.

"Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo...my grandfather. My grandfather was obsessed with the Shadows...He wanted to harness their power for something extraordinary."

"Like what...?" Fuuka's eyebrows knits.

"He assembled a team of top scientists, and over several years, he put together an impressive collection of Shadows."

"He what! Damn, that's freakin' crazy!" Junpei shakes his head.

"However...ten years ago, during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power...And in the process, the very nature of the world was altered." ...10 years ago? Around the same time I started experiencing Critter Time? Its THOSE bastards fault?

"Oh my...do you mean...?" Fuuka gasps bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Yes...Tartarus and the Dark Hour." Oh that's bullshit. It's their fault my life has been a goddamn mess?

Yukari sighs.

"By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several large ones that then dispersed. These are the Shadows we've been encountering on nights when the moon is full."

"Is that why they've appeared in different place?" Fuuka is fascinated.

"Wait a minute..." Yukari interrupts a confused look on her face. "If what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?" she gasps. "...Don't tell me...That's where they conducted the experiment!"

"...Yes..."

"Then...those students who were hospitalized."

"I'm afraid it's just as you're thinking. Port Island must have been an ideal location for them. It was a highly-populated area, and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do as they pleased...As you guessed, the experiment ten years ago was conducted at Gekkoukan High School."

"Does that mean...all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess!" Well someone has to do it. "...You lied to us?"

Mitsuru looks down again.

"You knew too, didn't you, Senpai!" Yukari turns her anger to Akihiko. "They've just been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

"I never said anything like that!" Akihiko snaps back. "I...have my reasons..." he looks down at that.

"Think what you'd like...It was my decision not to share that information. I'm sorry...I never intended to deceive you." I sigh heavily rubbing my temples again. Grand...just fucking grand. "Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we-with our Personas-can fight the Shadows."

"How could you...!"

"Besides...some of us were never given a choice."

"That doesn't give you the right to take ours from us Mitsuru." she looks down again at my words. Ouch.

"I..."

"Mitsuru...Don't." Akihiko places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukari...It's those in the past who are to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did. We're all in the same boat, here; none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But...ugh."

"It's been ten years since that incident...no one knows who those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active, at least we can find them and destroy them. Do you realize what this means? What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?"

"Then, if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear..?" Akihiko turns to the Chairman in shock. I call bullshit. That's simply too damn simple. Nothing would be that fucking simple.

"Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you earlier. See, it's good news, isn't it?"

"Is that true?" Fuuka turns to the Chairman as well.

"There's evidence to support it." What evidence? "Now, our true battle begins."

"I see..." Yukari sounds disappointed almost.

"Regardless of what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are gaining strength. We can't afford to just wait for them."

"...Indeed." Mitsuru agrees.

"And there are many mysteries still surrounding Tartarus. Why did such a gigantic structure appear in the first place? The answer must lie within it." So more running up nearly endless stairs. _Fantastic_.

"Mmm..." Yukari still doesn't look pleased. With that we separate. I head for Paulownia Mall. At least there's only six left. I head for the Velvet Room immediately and hand over the CD to Theo. For some reason he had my summer outfit...I just look at him. He did ask me not to ask how he got it after all. I wonder if he raids people's closets in his free time. With that I leave and head over to Tanaka.

"Today's lesson is called "The smaller the dog, the louder its bark!" Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be able to see through people's bathing suits at the beach?"

"Please don't tell me that's possible." Squick. Thinking of all the dirty old men, and young men spying on me is just annoying.

"Oh, yes. You ARE a woman, huh. To me, you're just a cheeky brat, so I completely forgot that." Perverted old man. "Our company has introduced a special filter for digital cameras. Simply attach it to your camera and voila! Start peeping! We've been advertising it in adult magazines. Our ad slogan is "undress them with your camera eye." It's been selling like hotcakes! In fact, it's our number one seller! Unfortunately, customers have been complaining that it doesn't work." Oh thank god.

"I told my employees to just ignore them. Nowhere does it guarantee that you'll be able to see anything. And it's not like anyone would actually admit they brought me. ...By the way, try to cut back on the donuts and cupcakes. I have an idea for an ad campaign. Oh, and keep playing around at night to a minimum." he smiles at me when he says this. What is he planning? "The innocent look may be old, but being viewed as promiscuous is still a minus for your image. You "act" in front of the man you want, right?" Uh...no? "You need to do the same for the customers in front of the TV." ...He's giving me some pretty weird advice. I'm sure it'd be useful...but...I think I kind of get him now. My inner strength increases as well.

"Have you been keeping your promise? You didn't tell anyone, did you? If you go back on your word...It won't be my fault if you get a lot of pizzas delivered to you." What is with his lame threats? Shaking my head I head back to the dorm. You'd think an multi-millionaire would think of something a little more creative.

_7/12/09_

I do my usual Sunday ritual. Except I feed the cat before going to work. it's a lot better now.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

I sense Pharos.

"It's good to see you again." I sit up in bed and smile at him.

"It's good to see you too."

"How long has it been since we first me? Time passes so quickly. So, how's life as a Persona-user?"

"Something's...missing."

"I wonder what...I hope you'll find it soon. I remembered something else about the coming of the end. It all goes back to an occurrence that took place many years ago...Ten years ago, if I remember correctly." Why does everything go back to that day. "Hey...Didn't your parents pass away about ten years ago? A Persona is like a mirror. Which means, a Persona-user can never escape from his true self. Regardless, I will stay with you...because we're friends." I feel the bond between Pharos and I strengthen. "Good night..." with that Pharos vanishes.

_7/13/09_

**After School**

I head for Duck Duck Burger I have nothing else to do. Jeez. That bit about the Shadows has left me depressed.

**Dormitory, lounge...**

Mitsuru and Yukari are sitting in silence. Everyone is there except for the Chairman.

"What's wrong, everyone? Are you guys hungry?" And Akihiko is oblivious as always.

"N-Not really..." Yukari murmurs. Another awkward silence fills the room. Good fucking grief. All this drama over nothing.

"Umm...Y-You know, it's almost summer break. DO you have any plans?"

"I wish I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cool breeze...babes in bikinis." It takes a great deal of strength for me not to yell at Junpei that he's an asshole but I don't say anything. "Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear! But first, we have exams to worry about...Ugh, what a drag..."

"Now, now, you'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" The Chairman comes in.

"Mr. Chairman...I didn't realize you were here."

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week. Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

"He will...?"

"You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

"Seriously! We're gonna go on a trip? Yes! Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari sighs. "Men." Fuuka just chuckles.

"How about it, Mitsuru?"

"But...my father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

The Chairman just laves. "Don't worry…no father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him. You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

"...I don't know..."

"I could use a break."

"Senpai! I'm beggin' ya!" Junpei turns to Mitsuru.

She sighs. "...Alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it."

"Woohoo!"

"Hmm, the beach...I should design a special training regimen..." Ah typical Akihiko. Maybe I could ask to join him.

"Dude I'm stoked!"

"I have to go buy a swimsuit..." Fuuka bites her lips in thought.

"Hey, don't worry! I got an extra pair you can borrow!"

"Nice try, man." Akihiko shakes his head in amusement.

"Are you going to swim too, Ikutsuki-san?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'll turn to dust if I'm exposed to sunlight." What?

"Whoa, was that a joke?" It was pretty bad one.

"Of course it was..." Akihiko sighs.

Between them talking about the vacation Mitsuru gets up and leaves a few seconds later Yukari follows her.

"Anyways...I need to get to Paulownia Mall. I have work tonight."

"You're always working." Akihiko smiles at me.

I shrug. "Hey. Money makes the world go 'round." with that I'm gone. I get 2500 yen for working.

_7/14/09 - 7/17/09_

There's exams I don't do much other than come back from school and study some more.

_7/18/09_

I meet Junpei at the gate. While he talks to me I just nod. I'm still pissed.

After School...

"I'm done, baaaby! The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shinin' bright!"

"So, how'd you do?" Yukari looks over at Junpei.

"Hey, check it out! I aced P.E.!" ...you've gots to be joking.

"Well, that pretty much answers the question." Yukari shakes her head.

"Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past. I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon. Isn't it...? Are ya read?"

"Not really."

"I see, I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh?" I shrug. I'm not that enthusiastic myself. "Hey, I don't have practice today, so do you wanna do something? Whaddya do you say, Minako."

"Sure."

"Sounds good! Where we goin'?" Ugh. Does he have to come? "If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'd be happy to help!"

"As if." Yukari shakes her head. "Alright, gimme a sec. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the locker room. Oh, I'll invite Fuuka, too." She leaves.

"Hey..." Junpei whispers to me. What the fuck does he want? I glare at him in response and he sighs. "Um...I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I was just in a bad mood and I took it all out on you. I know it wasn't too cool of me." No, it was downright childish.

"Whatever."

"Aw...don't be that way!" I scoff. "Anyways how about we go back to how things used to be between us? Alright, let's get going." he shoots me that smile of his but my heart doesn't skip a beat anymore. Shrugging I pick up my bags and we leave the classroom we run into Yukari and Fuuka right outside.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate...**

Akihiko is waiting for us here.

"Woohoooo! Freedom at last! What should I do now?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." Fuuka looks relieved that testing is over as well.

"Hell yeah, I will! ...Hey what're you doing here, Akihiko-san?"

"Ikutsuki-san called me. I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

"Does that mean another person is going to join?" Yukari looks at Akihiko curiously. I wonder what the new guy will be like.

"Maybe..."

"Ooh, is it gonna be another girl?" What a typical Junpei question.

"How should I know?"

"Fuuka!" Its that girl from before...Natseki? Tasuki? Something.

"What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?" There we go. Natsuki.

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's, like, no one- Oh you're going back to your "home" home today, huh? Okay, then never mind."

"Hey, wait. It's alright. Let's go. Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm." with that Fuuka leaves with Natsuki.

"I'm really surprised at how much she's changed."

"Ah, friendship...How beautiful!" Huh? What's the Chairman doing here? "Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy!"

"Mr. Chairman!" Yukari stares at some kid beside the Chairman.

"Oh hello, I just stopped by to pick someone up. I might as well introduce you to him now."

"Hello." Its an elementary school student. He's pretty small and skinny with brown hair and brown eyes. Other than that there's nothing remarkable about him. Well...he's awfully soft spoken for someone his age but that could just be shyness at meeting a bunch of people a lot older than him.

Akihiko stares at the kid as though he recognizes him and doesn't like it.

"Oh, hi, Ken-kun. What's up?"

Akihiko turns to Yukari. "You know him...?"

"He doesn't leave during the break because of his...circumstances."

"Oh, I heard about that...something about his parents." Nice Yukari...real sensitive. Bring that up right in front of the kid why don't you?

"It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she...she died." Damn it Yukari! "It happened two years ago."

"...Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses. But, stay8ing at the elementary school dorm all by himself isn't proper for a child his age. So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer." So its more proper to send him to Freaks Dorm? I wonder if Ikutsuki was dropped on the head as a child.

"To OUR dorm? Do you really think that's a good idea!" Yukari is justifiably alarmed. This is ridiculous. The kid is liable to get himself killed hanging around us.

"Why, of course. He has the potential." You've gots to be kidding me. A kid? What's next a robot and a dog?

"Then, he's the new candidate...?" Akihiko's not pleased with this.

"Yes...but, as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student. So, it is merely a possibility for now."

"Hm..."

"Are you...Sanada-senpai?" the kid looks up at Akihiko in admiration.

"Um...yeah."

"I've heard about you...You haven't lost a boxing match yet." Hah! Got yourself another fan Akihiko. "It's a real honor to meet you!"

"Yeah, well...It's nice to meet you." its awkward the rest of the day and even going shopping doesn't alleviate it.

**Dorm, 1st floor lounge...**

"Finally, some time off. Yakushima, here we come! I can't wait for Monday! And then, one week of school 'till summer break! Frickin' awesome!" Junpei's practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away? I mean, the trip is only for a few days, and we'll still have to fight Shadows over summer break." Talk about mood spoiler...jeez Yukari. "In other words, we can't afford to stop training in Tartarus..."

"I know, I know!" Junpei laughs it off. "But, my energy level is so high during summer, no one can stop me! Anyway, tomorrow I'm gonna start packing, so if we're going to Tartarus then let's do it today."

"I have someone to see..." I go upstairs place down my bags before heading back to Paulownia Mall. I go ahead and head to Club Escapade and talk to Mutatsu.

"I thought your face looked familiar...You here again kid? Even Buddha's not that forgiving. Alright, that's it. I'm gonna hand you over to the bouncer and...well, there's no Buddha in this world, so...alright, kid. Stop lookin' at me like that and sit down." Oh. I was glaring at him? Oops. I sit next to the monk.

"...So tell me, is it fun pesterin' an old monk like me whose own wife and kid left him? ...How come you're always alone when I see ya? Don'tcha got any friends, kid?"

"It's not like I don't…" I can't resist it. I want to see if it irritates him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" bullseye "Either ya do or ya don't. Can't ya gimme a straight answer?" He's a bit upset. "What's a "friend" to you, anyway? Where do you draw the line between "friend" and "not friend"?" Huh. Never really thought of that too much. "...Let's define a "friend" as...someone you hold dear. True friendship is seen through the heart, kid, not the eyes...People always want something' in a relationship. They only really love themselves." What a harsh view of the world. "You don't call someone who doesn't like you your friend, do ya? No, you don't...'cuz you know you won't get nothing' from 'em right? Which means, in this world, there's no one you can hold dear."

He taps his foot impatiently and takes another deep drag on his cigar. "At the end of the lonely road of love, kid, you're the only one left standin' there. But, you see those dames over there, the ones on the dance floor?" he gives me a somewhat lecherous smile. Granted...its not directed at me but still... "If you can bring one of 'em over here. I'll be your friend in return. Eh? Whaddya think?" Some monk. I feel his trust for me though and our bond strengths. As it does my inner strength increases.

I yawn. "...Your eyelids're startin' ta droop. Go home for now, kid. You're gonna come back again anyway, even if I tell you not to, right?" with that I head back for the dorm.

_7/19/09_

Hm...the break begins today. I pack for Yakushima and then head out to Naganaki Shrine. I spot stripped shirt guy sitting on a bench. He looks up at me with such a sad and lonely expression on his face. "Your eyes are so clear...your soul must be burning brightly...the me that I see reflected in your eyes and the real me-if there is such a thing...how far apart are they?" What is he talking about?

"You get hit on the head?"

He gives a weak chuckle. "Good one. Your words are very beautiful. If I had something to write with, I'd write them down. I have a fountain pen...It uses red ink-blood red." Why the hell is nearly everyone I meet a jerkass, freak, or a creep? I can never get any goddamn normal people! "My pen is my supporter, my spokesman, and my friend. However, it seems to have disappeared. Without it, my screams are silenced." The last line is said in a mere whisper but its so filled with pain I feel myself feeling guilty. He just looks so sad.

Before heading into the theatre I go into the back alley and feed the cat a final time. It purrs happily all its energy regained. I head to Paulownia Mall to tell Theo I finished the request.

"Ah...you were able to feed it. I'm glad. I find some similarities between you and cats...That is why I cannot bear to see cats go neglected." What? He hands me some more clothing. Looks like this is Yukari's. I really do want to know how the hell is he getting our clothes. I head back to the theatre, make 9000 yen and go back to the mall once the sun has set. I spend some more time with Mutatsu. His advice while somewhat harsh is very useful.

_7/20/09_

Time to head for Yakushima.

Yakushima-bound ferry...

"Awesome! There it is! Ya-ku-shi-maaaa!" Trust Junpei to be so damn happy. I sigh the damn atmosphere on this boat is downright oppressive.

"W-Wow, so many tropical plants! Take a look at that one…"

Yukari sighs. Mitsuru just looks out ahead blankly. ...damn...I sigh heavily and lean over one of the railings and stare down into the water.

"Um..." Fuuka looks like she wants to say something.

"I-It's totally amazing, huh! Man, this is so awesome...I'm not even kidding!"

"Junpei-kun." she smiles at him.

Junpei sighs as he looks at the rest of us.

The Kirijo family Yakushima mansion...

Good grief. Mitsuru's fucking loaded. The mansion is huge and beautiful everything looks so clean and well taken care of, as long as being ridiculously expensive.

"Wow..." Fuuka looks around in awe.

"It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous." Junpei's looking around as well.

Suddenly two women in uniform approach us and bow deeply to Mitsuru. "Welcome back, Milady."

"We won't be here long, but I'll be relying on you during our stay."

"You have maids...?" Yukari gives Mitsuru a once over. Seriously Yukari? You didn't expect this? That said I had the unfair advantage of seeing that video tape but still...

"And you must be her schoolmates, correct?" the maids look the rest of us over. "Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. Please follow me."

"Um, is this the right place?"

...Obviously Yukari. You know any other Kirijos?

"Dude, real-life maids..." and I don't even think I want to know what Junpei's thinking.

"I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it."

Suddenly some man with an eye patch walks up to us. He's really impressive and a bit frightening. His hair is black and he's handsome in a battle scarred warrior sort of way.

"It's good to see you." Mitsuru says to the man. He just walks away. Damn. What an ass. I hope that wasn't her dad.

"Oh, he left...was that...?"

"Her father?" Yukari adds. If it was that was certainly a cold as hell reception. No question where Ice Queen gets some of her personality from.

"Dude, talk about scary!" ...You do realize Mitsuru can here you all right? Oh whatever. "He's not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?" Ah. Junpei. The ridiculous things out of your mouth still manage to astound me.

"Don't be stupid." Akihiko just glances at Junpei as he says this.

Mitsuru chuckles. "We won't be here long, but make yourself at home."

"Sweet! This is gonna rock! Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!" Whose he talking to?

"What, already? I mean, sure, but let me get changed first! Then, I'll see ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" with that Junpei runs off.

Yakushima, at the beach...

It didn't take me long to change into my swimsuit but when I arrive Junpei and Akihiko seem to be talking about something.

"Ahh...Got my sandals on...Givi' my feet a chance to breathe...Yup! Summer's here!" Junpei's bouncing around like an overeager puppy as usual.

"Ugh, could he BE any louder...?" Yukari sighs next to me. "But yikes, what's with Akihiko-senpai's swimsuit...?" Damn Akihiko! Wearing a damn speedo of all things! My eye twitches as I remember that night. Ugh. I don't think I'm ever going to live that down. Damn them all. "I can feel my face getting red just looking at it..." Think of slimy tentacle monster...think of slimey...ew...yup. I think it worked. I'm not blushing anymore at least.

"Yo, about time you guys got here. Hm? Something wrong, Yukari?"

"That's a pretty...sma...swimsuit..." Should she really be talking? I can't help but wonder. I shrug. Whatever.

"What, don't you know? Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and-" Of course...typical Akihiko. A

"Oh, that's okay...It doesn't need to be justified. ...Hey Junpei, what's the matter? You look even dumber than usual."

"Maaaan...Talk about a feast for the eyes, haha." ...I sigh. Why does Junpei always make something innocent turn perverted?" Yuka-tan's wearing a more aggressive model that I had imagined! Could be her boldness come from the confidence that her club training has toned her bod?"

"What?" Yukari glares at him.

"And check out our leader! She's one cute mermaid herself! Those curves she usually keeps covered up are lookin' good! I can't ear my eyes away!"

"...thanks?" I'm not sure how to respond.

"Maaaan, the beach is so great. I love this place!"

"Is that umbrella taken?"

"Ooh, and here we have the lovely Miss Yamagishi! ...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so...I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"huh?" Fuuka gasps her cheeks turning red and covers up her stomach with her hands. Yeah...not working Fuuka.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" he chuckles. Jeez. Junpei can act like a dirty old man at times.

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" Yukari glare intensifies.

"And here's our final contestant..."

Mitsuru walks up. "...Hm? Is something wrong?" As usual Mitsuru looks drop dead gorgeous. I swear some people have all the damn luck.

"Wow...Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful." Is Fuuka blushing?

"Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?"

Mitsuru blushes at the scrutiny. "N-no, not yet..."

Akihiko and Junpei are whispering something to each other. Whatever Akihiko says makes Junpei jump up and look directly at me and then back to Akihiko again. "Really?" What did he just say? ...oh whatever it couldn't have been bad. "K-Keep your voice down!" Akihiko looks annoyed that Junpei was overheard and looks at me in alarm. I raise an eyebrow before turning back to Yukari and Fuuka who are still fawning over Mitsuru.

"What're you two smirking about?" Yukari noticed too huh.

"Nothing?" Junpei gives a completely false innocent whistle.

"...Okaaay."

"Man, this is great! I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim? Buh buh buh bump ba baaa! Charge!" he starts running towards the water.

"Whoa! I'm not letting you win that easily!" Akihiko chases after him.

...huh? Is...someone watching me? I look around. I don't see anyone but the whole time the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up.

"Whoa, it's cold! Hahahahahaha!"

...it's gone now...how strange. I shrug and head in the water. After a few moments of playing I come out of the water. Mitsuru is resting under the parasol. I try to forget about the presence I felt before but I can't. I turn back to the mansion.

"You're leaving already?" Junpei calls to me as I go. I nod in answer and he pouts. "Aw...you suck. Well your loss!" he resumes splashing water at Fuuka and Yukari.

Kirijo family Yakushmia mansion...

I end up walking all the way back to my room. It doesn't take long for me to shower and change clothing. Seeing that I have plenty of free time until nightfall I decide to head out to the forest. I have nothing better to do and it's a nice day.

The forest is peaceful, but...it's too quiet. I hear nothing. No animals, no wind. Just the silent crunch of branches and dried leaves as my feet step over them. That presence from before is watching me again and I shiver. Who or what is watching me and why? It feels...different from when I'm in Tartarus. Those eyes are probing as if waiting for me to ripen. These eyes have no negative vibes to them but I'm still creepied out. I keep going through the forest until I come across some strange sort of field. What's a clear field doing where there was once dense forest? Have I gone insane?

[_Minako! Stop!]_

Orpheus cries out to me. But...is that? No...it can't be. …Why is he here? How can he be here? My heart feels like its breaking and there's tears in my eyes. Even through the blur I can make out _his _shape. …how is this possible?

[_It is not who you! Stay where you are-! That is a classic trick of his! Stop! Minako-!_]

Even if it is a lie. I have to see it for my own eyes. I'm sick of sitting here like an puppet for others to manipulate my strings. I ignore Orpheus' warnings by running into the field.

"AH!" The ground gives way beneath my feet. As I fall I glance upwards to see a pair of bright blue eyes, with that I plummet. I reach upwards for anything and my fingers grip the strangers hand, however it is no use. I'm falling too quickly. His hair is blond is the last thought I have before my vision explodes into shards of a bright white.

_End Chapter 9_

_

* * *

_You guys were due a cliffhanger sooner or later. *laughs evilly*

Answering Reviews Time!

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I think they don't actually do it in game but rather see each other naked (because of that window that shows you everything in the bathroom) thus why the poor MC gets smacked.

NightmareSyndrom : LOL. The end of Mitsuru's S-Link with the female PC "Hold my hand while I watch the scary movie" adds yet another point. In Mitsuru's defense she's practically the Big Boss of MGS Everybody wants her.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thanks for the insight. I'm not good at writing lemons so yeah. That'll be the last one. I'll just stick with suggestive. Besides most people can imagine a better smut scene than I'll write.

cartoon moombo: LOL he is. It's not the PC's fault he/she is so awesome! Yeha he is. I suppose so. I might change that too a more I'm sorry it was the shadow's fault thing. But then again Akihiko's the type to blame himself for everything. Hm...now you've got me pondering...and this will be the last update for a while I think. I want to have you all suffer in the wake of the cliffhanger! Can't update too quickly in that case. XD

I always figured the female/male PC would be a little mentally unstable from all the Personas running around their heads. Granted they do tend to show it if you choose all the positive choices for each of their Social Links. I might do a (not too great) fic about it.

Eh. I did a poor job the first time so this is the re-edited chapter. Yay!


	10. Aeon

Note: Aeon isn't completely robotic. I figured it wouldn't make much sense to have him able to pass off as a human while speaking in monotone and the like. So he speaks in a normal tone of voice and has a bit of a personality (The one thing that bothered the hell out of me with Aigis. She's a humanoid robot that can summon a persona but she has no general personality (in the beginning anyway)? Even the bloody _dog _has a personality! And we're supposed to believe that she acts like this and _no one _at school thinks she's a bit off? _Really_? And before the anti-social argument: anti social people don't speak in monotone. Not only that but how can she be considered anti-social when she hangs around Minako/Junpei/Yukari all the time?) Also Duck Duck Burger in game is called Wild-duck burger (but I like my name better so :P)

Edit: The part with Chance has no significance and/or bearing on this story. At all. So don't get worried about it. As I said before with the exception of minor events (and Aigis' gender) the story will follow the original P3P storyline. (And maybe Shinjiro's fate) *ducks tomatoes*

* * *

Chapter 10: Aeon

* * *

When my eyes open I meet the blue eyes again. Hm? The person's face comes into focus. It's a male about my age with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and black slacks. His fingers are holding my chin up. They're cold and feel like metal. How long have I been out? Ow…my ankle…I didn't sprain it or anything? I hope at least. I rub it. It's a bad shade of red and I cringe.

"Are you okay? It was only supposed to be a momentary illusion. I did not think it would make you feel faint. Your injury was rather unexpected as well. I was correct however, you are the one I've been searching for."

Illusion? But this was no illusion. We were no longer in the forest.

"I must have made an error it seems that either my illusion is stronger than I thought or we have been transported to a field. I am not sure how this happened but it would be best for us to explore the area to find possible areas of escape."

I sit up shaking my head. "Who are you?"

Blond boy nods. "I am called Aeon. I wish to always protect you."

….wait what?

"Huh?"

He looks down at me. "My..." he pauses "I mean, I want to protect you. I do not quite understand why." he seems to frown at this. "But something in me tells me that I must stay by your side always."

"How _romantic_." I can't resist the quip. He shows no reaction to that.

What? Both Aeon and I turn to the voice. It's a man? …My father?

"Dad!" I attempt to stand but Aeon shoves me down to the ground. Ow! What is he, a tank? He stands in front of me.

"Who are you?"

My father sighs rubbing his temple. "It is customary to introduce yourself before demanding another's name."

"I am Aeon. Now once again, who are you?"

"My name? I have many of them." My father slumps forward and a chair appears out of nowhere. He sits on it casually. "I'm not sure which one to give you. Perhaps we should stick with…Chance."

"Chance?" what kind of name was that?

"Chance" shrugs. "Take it or leave it. It's the only name I'm giving you." He eyes me a predatory look in his eyes. "You're very interesting. So a vast amount of possibilities within you but all of them except one lead to such an unfortunate end."

"What?"

"You humans…always needed things repeated." Chance stands, the chair vanishes as he turns to me. "Only one path will lead you to glory. And that path can't be reached at this point. More's the pity. You would have been interesting to watch."

"I don't understand…"

"I'll show you." He takes out a spear. You've gots to be joking. He charges but I can't dodge fast enough between the fact that I'm on the ground and my ankle is bruised up, I prepare myself for the blow but before Chance reaches me Aeon catches his wrist. "Oh-ho! So you're her protector is that it?"

Aeon throws Chance back. "You will have to go through me."

Chance lands easily on his feet. "Tch. I don't have time for this shit." He straightens while Aeon prepares to charge if necessary. "You should keep a better eye on your ward. You never know when someone might want to gobble her up." He vanishes from in front of Aeon and taps me on the shoulder. What? How did he-! He laughs tossing his head back before disappearing...this time for good I suppose.. Gobble her up? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"GET BACK HERE!" I stumble to my feet. Ow. Ow. Ow. I fall back to the ground wincing. Let's not do that again. By the time I had finished rubbing my ankle and looked up Chance was gone. Why did he look exactly like my father? What kind of game was that bastard playing?

Aeon turns to me. "Are you okay?" I nod. He turns back to where Chance was a few second ago. "I am not sure what has occurred. I will need to gather more information before I make a report."

"Report?" Aeon says nothing in response. "Where are we? Are we still trapped in that field?"

Aeon shakes his head. "According to my sensors we're still in the forest. This must be an illusion." as soon as he says that the field vanishes and we're back in the forest. How…creepy. I look down and notice a strange blank card where Chance disappeared. Is that one of those blank Persona cards? I stretch a bit. Luckily I can reach it snatching it quickly in victory I tuck it into my pocket.

"Hm…I-" Aeon suddenly picks me up bridal style. "What the-! Put me down!"

"You've sustained an injury. It would be more efficient if I carried you to your destination." He looks down at me and I feel my face burn. _Fantastic. _Just what I needed to be dragged back to the manor like an invalid.

"Minako!" Is that Akihiko? Oh. No. Please no.

"Uh…"

"I sense her! Just a bit further!" It's Fuuka's voice. …_Fantastic. _Knowing my luck-

"Huh?" Yukari is the first to reach us and she stares at me in shock. "Why is he holding you?"

"Huh?" Junpei's next and looks from me to Aeon. "Whoa! Quick moving Minako-tan!"

My face burns brighter. "It's not like that!"

"Hm?" Aeon looks down at me. "I am here to serve. I only wish to remain by your side."

"…" Akihiko comes out next and just looks from me to Aeon. "Why are you holding her?"

"Minako has obtained an injury. I am simply helping her."

"Why are you calling her that?" Akihiko snapped angrily.

"Is there something else I should call her?"

Akihiko opens his mouth to say something else but Mitsuru emerges from the trees with the Chairman behind her. "Oh. There you are Aeon. I was looking all over for you." Aeon frowns. "You shouldn't leave the lab on your own!"

"I know."

"Arisato? Are you alright?" Mitsuru turns to me.

"Uh…mostly. I kind of fell and hurt my ankle but I think it just needs some ice."

There's an awkward silence and Aeon holds me closer to his chest.

…

…

…

This sucks.

The chairman sighs. "You had me worried. Come on let's go back. I'll explain it to all of you later."

With that we head for the mansion. Aeon has to be practically pried from me but he goes…I really hope that I don't have to deal with that on a daily basis.

**The Kirijo family Yakushima mansion, reception room…**

We've been sitting here for a few hours mostly playing cards and watching movies. The Chairman walks into the room.

"I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now…"

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka and Mitsuru had explained to me earlier about how a tank had gone missing from the lab on the island.

"Oh, that's been taken care of. Come here, Aeon."

"Coming." Aeon steps forward. He's still no longer wearing the outfit he had on before. The clothes he's currently wearing are some sort of bodysuit. You can see bolts on his shoulders and legs. …wait…bolts? He's not human! That…explains why his fingers and arms felt so metal like.

"This is Aeon…as you can see, he's a "mechanical soldier"."

"I am Aeon. I was created to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES as of today."

"No way…It's like he's…alive." Yukari looks Aeon up and down.

"This is unbelievable…" Akihiko looks Aeon over as well.

"Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aeon was the last to be made and he's the only one that still remains today."

"An anti-Shadow weapon? Does that mean he?" Mitsuru turns to the Chairman. Great a robot that can summon a Persona.

"Yes. I am capable of operating the Persona "Tyr"."

"He suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why he suddenly reactivated himself this morning. Well, I hope you will all get along." The Chairman smiles brightly.

"An anti-Shadow weapon with a will of his own? This is amazing!" Fuuka is gaping at Aeon now too. Huh. He doesn't seem at all bothered by it and turns his eyes to me.

"Um…By the way…when I saw you earlier. It seemed like you knew her…" Yukari looks at me and I resist the urge to strangle her for bringing it up. My ankle has some ice on it but I still feel like crap.

"Yes, it is very important for me to be by her side."

"Hmm…Perhaps his identification system is malfunctioning. Or maybe he's still half asleep. This is quite interesting…" Why does all the freaky shit happen to me?

"I doubt it…" Akihiko crosses his arms.

"…Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all…You can participate in a wide range of recreation activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table…even a karaoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing?"

…damn you ankle for preventing my escape!

"Uhh…" Junpei cringes. We end up spending the night listening to the Chairman very badly sing a bunch of J-Pop songs. A few hours later I yawn.

"Do you require rest?" Before I know it Aeon is leaning over me.

"Uh…"

"I can transport you to your room if you'd like." My ankle wasn't sprained or anything (Mitsuru had a doctor check) but it was sore and hurt to walk on. The ice had let the swelling go down a little. Before I could decline however Aeon easily picked me up bridal style once more.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Yukari's the first to notice.

"I'm transporting her to the bedroom. Is there something wrong?"

"You can't just grab her and carry her off!"

"It's fine Yukari. I'm finding it difficult to walk on my leg anyway."

"But-"

"I'll be fine!" I wave her off and he carries me to the room I'm occupying. "He's a robot. What would he possibly do?" and with that he carries me off to the room I'm occupying.

**Bedroom**

He places me on the bed gently. My ice is beginning to melt and without a word he takes the pack and leaves. Uh…okay? My ankle's still throbbing but when I move it the pain isn't as sharp. A few minutes later Aeon comes back with an ice cold icepack and kneels by the bed placing it on my ankle. The ice cold sensation is sharp and I let out a soft whimper.

"Are you okay?" He looks up at me and I nod.

"I'll be fine. You can go now." At my words he shakes his head. "My place is by your side, protecting you." He frowns as he examines my injury. "I failed."

Is he guilty about what happened with Chance? "It's-"

"I shall not fail you again. I promise." He kneels before lowering himself completely to the ground.

"That's not necessary! I'm fine!"

He looks up and he looks so lost for a moment so utterly human and fragile. "I see…then may I watch over you as you sleep here tonight?"

"Don't you have to go check in with the Chairman?"

"Can I at least stay here until you sleep?"

"Sure…" It doesn't take long for me to yawn and snuggle in deeper in the covers the last thing I see before my eyes flutter shut are his eyes watching me. It's strange how intense his gaze is despite him not being human…

_7/21/09_

In the morning Fuuka invited me to go with her to some historical site. My ankle still hurts so I declined.

"Okay…then…if you're sure?"

"I'm sure Fuuka."

"I hope you feel better." with that she closes the door quietly and leaves. No more than two minutes after she'd left did my door open again. It's…Aeon? What is he doing here?

"I came to determine your present condition."

"Uh…I'll be fine Aeon. You can go."

Aeon walked over to me and looked down his blue eyes piercing. "Are you certain? I want to be by your side…"

"I'm just going to sleep Aeon."

He pulled up a chair and sat in it. "I do not mind." I wondered where he had been while I was sleeping. Someone had changed the ice because when I woke it was ice cold. My ankle is still a little sore but I can walk pretty fine. Granted I wasn't about to tell Fuuka that so I could go hobbling through that forest and twist something else.

"I do not mind. I want to be by your side always."

The frankness of that statement left me mute for several moments. I really didn't want him to just stay in here…what if someone came in? "Uh…Aeon?"

"Yes?"

"Could you check on Akihiko and Junpei for me? And give them the note Fuuka left for them in the hall?" It should be still there. I doubt Junpei was awake yet and Fuuka and the other girls had wanted to leave early because supposedly the trip to the tree was a long walk.

He frowns, I suppose at the thought of leaving me. "Please Aeon? I could use some time alone…" I want to think. About the twelve Shadows, Pharos' connection to it all and how my supposed "destiny" fit into the pieces.

"As you wish." he stands up and leaves quietly. Was he sad? I feel a bit bad about sending him away now…

I lay back and close my eyes. What was there to do here but sleep? Odd I'm at an island resort yet…

"Minako."

Hm?

"Minako?"

I open my eyes. It's Aeon…how long was I sleep?

"I have a question…"

"Hm?"

"What are digits?"

"Eh?"

"Junpei told me to leave and not come back until I had picked up a hot chick and/or gotten her digits."

I rub my temples. Trust Junpei to come up with something like that. "It's a phone number."

"…I see." Aeon was silent for a moment. "Would you be willing to give me your phone number?"

…I sit up. "You have a pen and some paper?" He gives me some. I guess he was carrying it on him. I write down my phone number. "There." Now if he could leave so I could go back to sleep-

"I have some more ice for your ankle-"

"Oh…thanks Aeon. But it's not necessary my ankle's fine now." Or I think it was. I must have fallen asleep thinking about the connection between Pharos, the Shadows, Tartarus, and my stupid "destiny". I hadn't even come up with any definitive conclusions either.

"Very well. I shall be back after I have finished observing Junpei and Akihiko. My mission should be complete after "Operation: Babe Hunt" has been completed." with that he leaves.

Operation: Babe Hunt? Shaking my head I turn back around and go to sleep.

I can't so sighing I get out of bed. I test my ankle it feels fine. I twist it around some more to be certain. With that I head downstairs, I haven't eaten all day. As I walk through the Kirijo family home I see some maids cleaning. "Um…hello?"

They turn to me. "Ah you must be one of the guests! Is there something you wanted?" A maid with short black hair and eyes turns to me.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"…It is a little forward. Keep going until you see stairs leading down. Go down the stairs and make a right you should walk straight into the kitchen after a while."

"Thanks." with that I leave. I hear one of the maids whispering.

"You'd think she'd ask one of us to bring her some food…" with that I head downstairs.

Thankfully the way there is pretty uneventful and I walk into the kitchen to see another maid preparing a meal. "Uh…"

"Hm? Are you hungry? Please wait and I'll prepare something for you." I nod. Frankly I'd rather prepare my own food but if she's offering… "Is there anything in particular you would like?" Hm… "I'll take some of whatever you're making now."

She nods and continues cooking. I wonder who that meal is for anyway? I doubt anyone else has come so it must be for Mitsuru's father.

It doesn't take long before she's finished and I polish the meal off quickly. I want to explore more of the manor. With that I head off again. I go left and this corridor is eerily quiet.

"Are you Minako Arisato?" EH! I jump and turn around. It's Mitsuru's dad! Oh…damn. Must think I'm trying to steal something now…

"Uh…yeah." I stammer. I'm sure it's not intentional but he gives off the same intimidating aura Mitsuru does.

"Could you come with me?"

"Sure." with that he nods and leads me to a nearby room. Like the rest of the house its vast and well furnished.

"Please take a seat." He sits on a nearby sofa I sit on it as well. I'm not sure how much space to put between us so I settle for an arm's length. He looks at me. "Mitsuru has told me about your leadership abilities."

"She has?" I force myself not to squeak. He nods.

"She's rather impressed with how well and how quickly you took to command. I thank you for your efforts."

"Uh…it was no problem really."

"So…I heard she told you about the incident."

I nod. I hope he won't get angry about that. He sighs and shakes his head. "Was it of her own choosing?" I shake my head no and before I can stop myself blurt.

"Yukari demanded to know…" Oh great. I feel like a snitch now.

"I see…Yukari Takeba is it?" I nod. "I understand why she would want to know. So do you mind telling me what it is Mitsuru told you?" I tell him everything that she told us. "I see. There are more things all of you need to know. I never intended to keep any information away from you." I simply nod.

With that he stands up and something falls out of his pockets. It's another of those blank cards. "Kirijo-san." oh I hope that was right. He turns to me.

"Is something the matter?"

"Is this yours?" I bend down and pick the card up holding it out to him. He frowns at it.

"No. I've never seen it before. Though what would a blank card be doing in my private study?"

…

…

…

This sucks.

I tuck the card in my pocket, I guess he doesn't mind because he says nothing about it. "Thank you for your help Arisato."

With that I nod and flee back to my room. I throw myself into bed and close my eyes. I don't even want to think about those blasted blank cards and whatever the hell they're supposed to mean.

I wake up to a knocking. The door opens up and Mitsuru comes in. "Hm. You've slept all day." She sounds amused. I yawn stretching. "You should come downstairs. There's something my father needs to tell us all." As usual right after speaking she turns and leaves. I get up and go downstairs midway downstairs I hear Junpei's groan.

"Dude! You cheated! Minako doesn't count-!"

"Are you trying to say that Minako doesn't count as a "babe"?"

"Of course she doesn't-!" No sooner has he said that then does Junpei's eyes meet mine. "Oh." His eyes grow big and he frantically shakes his head. "Not to say that you're not attractive or anything Minako! But-"

"He's right. He did win according to the rules you set for him Junpei." Akihiko sighs. "We both lost the bet."

"Oh come on!"

"I sense that Junpei-kun is a sore loser." Aeon sounds amused? Huh. Didn't think he had that much of a personality.

"Sore loser? Damn robot! I'm not a sore loser! You cheated!"

"Get over it Junpei." Akihiko sighs in annoyance. "You lost."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Leader!" Both Akihiko and Junpei turn to me. Oh great. "I told Aeon that he had to get a hot chick's phone number-"

"Am I not a hot chick?" I force ire into my voice.

"Uh…"Akihiko just shakes his head and heads into the reception room. "You are but-"

"There's your answer." I walk past Junpei and Aeon, as I go I could swore I saw a smirk on Aeon's face.

**The Kirijo family Yakushima mansion, reception room…**

Mitsuru's father had invited all of us here. Why I had no idea. But he looked serious about something. Aeon is sitting directly next to me far to close. Does he have no concept of personal space? Noticing the wide space he gives everyone else I amend that. Of _my _personal space?

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

"Oh, yes…" Yukari nods she was the one who brought it up after all.

"Well, it's true…We adults are to blame." Mitsuru's father looks us all in the eyes. "If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so…Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power…was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" huh. You'd think Mitsuru would have heard this from her father before but…I guess not.

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time…eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

"Damn, that's insane…" I have to disagree with Junpei on this point. Such a device could be extremely useful but of course it all depends on the person who uses it.

"However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. …In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that…It's only natural that you want to know the truth…and it's my duty to tell you.

He picks up a remote on the arm of the chair and presses a button. Suddenly the large monitor on the wall flickers to live showing some live footage.

"What's this…?" Akihiko frowns at the screen. Is that some sort of lab?

"This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene." Well that explains the shakiness.

"…A video recording?" Mitsuru looks at the screen in interest. Truth be told the quality is horrible. You can't even see the man's face clearly.

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands…"

"That voice…!" Yukari leans forward in shock. She know this guy or something?

"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived…I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price.

"The entire world?"

"Please, listen carefully…The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!" Am I the only one finding this whole eliminate Shadows I - XII to be a little too damn convenient? "I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success…and so, I didn't raise any objections." The quality increases and suddenly I can make out the man's face. He's haggard looking with brown hair and brown eyes. "It is all my fault."

Yukari gasps. There's a loud explosion in the background before the video becomes complete static. Ouch. What a way to go.

"…Dad…" Oh…

"You mean…that was…?" Fuuka looks at Yukari in shock.

"Father…"

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba…He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death."

"I…I can't believe it…" I can't help but wonder _why _Mitsuru didn't know all of this already. It's not like her father wasn't willing to share the information.

"So, that means…my dad caused it all…?" Yup. So we're basically cleaning your dad's mess, grand don't you think? "The Dark Hour, Tartarus…The people who died in that incident. It was all his fault…?" she looks ready to cry.

"Y-You okay?"

Yukari turns to Mitsuru. "So, that's why you were hiding this…?" Uh…I don't even think she knew Yukari. "Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!" Yukari snaps the last sentence.

"No, Takeba, I…"

"I don't want your pity!" she gets up and runs off. I watch her go sighing.

"Takeba!"

"Um…Shouldn't someone go after her?" No one's stopping you Fuuka. Mitsuru sighs and turns to me. Oh no. Come on-

"Arisato. Please go after her…" So she can lash at me instead? No thank you.

"Uh…we should let her cool off a bit. She could use some time alone."

"Please…" Mitsuru gives me such a sad look that guilt starts eating at me…This sucks. I get up and follow. Aeon starts to stand.

"Uh…I should probably go alone Aeon." He frowns but says nothing more. I'm not sure where the hell she went so I head back to the beach where they played earlier. She's standing by the ocean.

"I believed in him for so long…This is too much." I walk up to her and she looks back at me. "Minako…remember what I told you at the hospital…? How my dad died when I was little…? You understand now, right…? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors…because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom. We even had to move a few times. "

"What did they do?"

She looks away at that. "Sorry, I'd rather not talk about it. But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago. It cracked me up cuz, even though it said "To my family," it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more…When I found out I had a special power. I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened." And you did. "That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But, it turns out…all of that was for nothing…"

I shrug. I'm not too sure what to say. "I guess…things like that just can't be helped."

"Why does reality have to be so harsh…? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get…maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai." You're just _now _figuring that out? I've known that from the second day I met you. "I mean, why my father and not hers…?" Because her father wasn't working on a project that used Shadows. Shit. At least you still have your mother. I lost both my parents at the same exact time and I can't even remember how they died despite the fact that I was right there. "Haha…I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"…people are like that."

She glares at me. …see this is why I wanted to go to bed. I'm not a therapist damn it! "Stop acting like you have all the answers!" The urge to groan nearly overcomes me but I settle for another shrug. "…I'm sorry. My head's a mess…I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do anymore…" she sniffles. "I'm totally lost. Tell me…What should I do…?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself Yukari."

"Minako…" she gives me a weak smile tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry for acting like this. You've lost your parents, too. But, I'm alright now…I'm used to dealing with stressful situations. Thanks." She's laughing but her eyes are still red from crying.

"Hey!" Junpei comes running up to us. He's gasping from the exertion. "Sheesh…what's taking you so long…? Everybody's…waiting…" Aeon is walking behind him. "It's almost…the Dark Hour, so you should get back."

"I-I almost forgot…It doesn't matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes…"

"Sheesh, it's just common sense! Even I remembered."

"You know, I've been thinking lately…once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour…It's like trading away your innocence…" Hm… "In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see. So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"

"Yup. Now that that's settled, let's get back!" as Junpei and Yukari head back Aeon looks down at my ankle.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh…I'm fine Aeon." I give him a smile.

"I see…" his eyes have his piercing effect whenever I look at them. It's really unnerving. I wonder if whoever created him did that on purpose. "We should get going before the Dark Hour hits."

"Yeah."

With that we head back for the mansion. We ended up playing some card games and karaoke again…in an attempt to get Yukari smiling. We went well into the night but it was worth it. She'd cheered up at least.

_7/22/09_

We decided to go to the beach again today with everyone this time, including Aeon.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip. It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow…I'd totally stay longer if I could. But, I can't complain…A lot of cool things happened while we were here."

"…How can he be so full of energy?" Akihiko sounds exhausted. "We were all up so late last night…"

"Why are we here? Do we have a mission at the beach today?" Aeon is frowning as he looks at his surroundings. "If so this position is highly vulnerable to attack-" It's times like this that I can see he's a machine.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. We just came here to have some fun." Junpei's beaming. I guess he's so happy he forgot about the bet.

"Do you understand what it means to "have fun," Aeon?"

Aeon nods. "Yes. Humans require recreation to refresh their minds and body."

"Exactly! Let's take one last dip before we leave!" With that Junpei heads towards to water's edge smirking he turns and grabs Aeon and drags him along. Without warning he dunks Aeon's head underwater. I guess he hasn't forgotten about the bet…probably was just waiting for an opportunity.

"Uh, hold on, Junpei-kun!" Way too late Fuuka. "Is it okay for Aeon to go in the ocean?"

Well he hasn't fried or blown up yet so I guess so. "Nothing happened. He's probably water proof."

"AH!" It seems Aeon's managed to turn the tables. Junpei's arms are flailing helplessly under the water. Aeon looks up and spots me with a shove pushing Junpei even deeper in the water he runs out of the water and looks at us.

"What's wrong, Aeon?"

"Would it not be more efficient if we all engaged in this activity together? Having fun is usually more effective if there is more than one person doing so."

"Ugh, do we have to…?" Yukari looks at Junpei in agitation. Shaking her head she goes into the water all of them are taking turns dunking each other underneath the water and splashing at one another.

Mitsuru and Fuuka go ahead and join the others. No sooner had they left than does the Chairman arrive. "Are you enjoying yourself? We've been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today."

"…I hope so." Akihiko really should have stayed in bed.

"Hey, Akihiko-san, c'mon!" Junpei's calling now. "It's your turn!"

"My turn…? What are they doing?" I turn and yeah…still dunking one another. I'm not going over there.

The Chairman laughs. "I'm glad to see everyone is having so much fun. I've already told you what time the ship will be arriving tomorrow, yes? I'll most likely head over to the port early, so don't be late."

"Okay, I'll let everyone know."

"We can get back down to business again once we're back at the dorm." Yay back to Shadows ripping us apart. I can't wait.

"Got it."

"Minako-tan! Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei's calling both of us now.

"This again…? I guess we should go too, Minako." with that we head toward to ocean.

"Aeon, wait! That's not what "water gun" means!" Aeon's smirking as he holds his arm out towards Junpei. …His arm turns into a gun? Okay. Suddenly the water hits Junpei hard in the face and he falls over choking.

"Junpei-kun is down!" Fuuka laughs.

"Alright, here's our chance for an All-Out Attack!" Huh.

"GO FOR IT!" We charge forward and jump him.

"Whoa, whoa, time out! I seriously can't take much more of this…!" that's the last thing out of his mouth before he hit's the water. We let him go after a while sputtering like mad. "You guys! Treating a water fight like a life or death situation!" I chuckle. Aeon's hand has returned to normal and he looks amusedly over Junpei.

Junpei gets his revenge later and we spend the rest of the day playing pranks on one another. As we do so I feel our bonds strengthen and my inner strength increase.

_7/23/09_

**Dorm 1st**** floor lounge…**

We get back pretty late. After lugging our bags upstairs we all return back to the lounge. "Man, I'm beat." Junpei sighs in exhaustion as he sits on chair. "It seemed to take forever to get back…"

"Yeah, it was a tiring trip." Fuuka agrees and yet she takes out her laptop and starts working on it. "Please rest up so you're ready for the next operation."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have any plans for summer break, so I can fight Shadows all you want."

"…Wow, you must really be bored." Yukari looks over Junpei in wonder.

"Sh-Shut up, Yuka-tan." is he blushing?

"Whatever." Yukari laughs. "We just have to defeat those last six, and it'll all be over. The Lost will get better and everything will be back to normal, right? That's why we have to try our hardest." Everyone nods in agreement. I might as well see Tanaka if I can.

He's standing by the fountain as usual.

"Um, today we'll talk about-…Oh, dear me…I-I just can't concentrate. I get so worked up when I picture his face!"

"Who?"

"…One of my employees. I suppose I should have seen it coming…" at least he's calm now…but what happened? "There was a young man who was working for me…He was a good kid who graduated from a well-known university. But this month, he wasn't able to meet his sales quota, so I docked his pay." Ouch. "After that, his self-confidence went down the drain. …Then, he just stopped coming to work." How much did he dock his pay?

"…Poor thing." Knowing Tanaka, his pay was probably halved.

"What are you talking about? You should feel sorry for me!" …Tanaka's agitated. But sorry for him? Why the hell would I feel sorry for him? "I just mailed him a dismissal notice, C.O.D." I sigh. Tanaka's the type to make someone's life a living hell. "It's his fault that the company is in the red this month! All that money I wasted on training him…It makes me sick just thinking about it…Uhh…"

"It's all about money with you isn't it?"

"Of course! I love money, money won't betray me like he did." …right. "It's difficult growing up with no money…When you can't even afford shoes for PE class! Going barefoot in the gym during winter can be torture!" Wait what?

"You went barefoot?"

He nods. "I couldn't even afford lunch! I had to bring it from home." he looks me over. "I've been thinking…How would you like to model exclusively for my company?" Model? Uh…no thanks. I like being able to eat what I want, when I want. "You innocent appearance would be perfect for camouflaging the ugly realities of business! …Think about it, will you? You won't ever have to worry about being able to buy shoes for P.E." I don't have to worry about that now. Though…I think I understand him a bit more now. …and yet again my inner strength has increased.

"Oopsies, I better get back to work, I have to re-evaluate the budget…If I decide to hire someone new, it'll cost a fortune to train them." then maybe you should find the guy you fired and figure out what's wrong? Oh never mind. With that he walks away muttering to himself, shaking my head I go back to the dorm.

_7/24/09_

"Good morning! Please wake up." Aeon is peering down at me, he moves back as I sit up. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants again today making him appear completely human.

"My alarm-" It's not due to go off for another five minutes. …damn it.

"It has not triggered yet, the sign on the wall said do things five minutes early so-"

"You got the bright idea to wake me up five minutes early." I face palm.

Someone knocks on the door, "Hey, are you awake?" it's Yukari. _Fantastic_. "That boy disappeared and we can't find him anywhere. Think you can help us out? He might have gone out on his own like he did in Yakushima…"

"I'm not a boy. I'm Aeon. And I'm in here."

"Huh?" Yukari yanks the door open. "Aeon! How did you?"

"She was asleep, so I unlocked the door." …I just sigh. I'm still sleepy.

"That's unlawful entry!" can't these two go argue outside while I try to sleep my remaining- I glance at the alarm clock three minutes? "Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night?"

"I propose to be on standby in this room from now on. Is that acceptable?"

"No! You're a guy and she's a girl! You can't share a room-!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's- you just can't!"

Before Aeon can open his mouth I groan. "Look…I'm really tired so can you two just-"

"Look. I'll have a room prepared for you on the second floor so you can stay nearby. Oh, and don't leave the dorm by yourself, okay?"

"Understood."

Yukari sighs. "I'm tired…I have practice this morning so I gotta go…" with that she leaves shaking her head.

Aeon watches her leave. "…Everyone goes to a place called school in the morning. I understand." He nods to himself leaving the room.

…

"RING RING!"

My alarm goes off. I just sigh and turn it off. The exam results are going to be posted today.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"S'up. …Hey, I was thinkin' after we defeat all the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappears, what's gonna happen then?" Junpei is still wearing that hat. I wonder why none of the teachers ever tell he to take it off.

I shrug. "I dunno."

"Well, regular people don't even know about the Dark Hour, right? That means no one will ever know about anything we've done. That kinda sucks, don't ya think?" I nod and we head to class.

During lunch I go see the results. Top ten again! Whoot! And Mitsuru promised another gift!

After school I wave to Akihiko he waves back, there's no awkwardness between us thankfully.

I meet him near the clubroom afterwards and we decide to go training. Not too long afterwards (apparently he says I've gotten faster and stronger) we head for Duck Duck Burger.

**Iwatodai strip mall…Duck Duck Burger…**

It's really busy in here. "Minako, there's a table open over here. Man, it's crowded in here. Is there a promotion going on? That reminds me, the other day Mitsuru…"

"Noooo! I want a milkshake!" some kid is screaming and I cringe. Damn that kid's loud.

"You already said you wanted to have juice! You can't have both!" his mother snaps at him. And the two of them start arguing their voices get louder. Good grief woman, I can understand the boy yelling but you're supposed to be an adult. …My ears are starting to hurt damn it.

"Can you tone it down?" I snap. Good grief.

"Huh? Oh my, I'm so sorry…" the woman bites her lip before turning to her son. "See, now you have this young lady upset!" she turns back to me. At least the boy's bawling has stopped. "I'm really very sorry."

"Huh…? Oh, no, don't be…" Akihiko looks surprised. He didn't notice that racket? The family gets up and leaves quickly. Probably embarrassed by so many eyes being on them. And my ears thank me for it.

"…He was full of energy." Akihiko's more amused than anything. Huh.

"That was loud." I grumble. Any longer and my head would have started hurting.

"Don't you like kids? It's the only time in your life that you're allowed to act like a child." he laughs before falling silent. He looks serious all of a sudden. "Minako…Do you think I'm…strange?" …He's joking right? He's a member of Freaks Dorm. We're all strange. I can't resist teasing him though.

"You're charming Akihiko. In that socially awkward sort of way."

He blushes bright red at that. "Th-That's not what I asked!" I chuckle. "Sometimes people tell me that I'm a weird guy, or that I act kind of strange…normally, I wouldn't let that kind of thing get to me…but back in the day…they'd say I was like that because I didn't have parents." He sighs somewhat. "It's not like I could do anything about that…that's why…I wanted to show them that they were wrong. Psh. That doesn't matter now. That all happened back when I was a kid anyway…I mean, the orphanage wasn't all bad, either." I guess it must have been a nice place because he has a fond smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I don't think I ever told you. I don't have any parents. My sister and I grew up in an orphanage." …Seems my secondary title to Freaks' Dorm wasn't too far off. "My sister's long gone too. …That reminds me, you don't have parents either." he looks down at that. "Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…" At this point I'm used to you guys randomly comparing our family issues. It's like a reoccurring theme. Add in some freak that calls himself Chance masquerading as my father and…I shake my head.

"No, wait…I think that might be why I wanted you to hear what I had to say about this. …Because I think I can depend on you to understand me." he smiles wryly at this. I…think I understand him more…and…I must because my inner strength increases.

"I'm sorry for talking about that sort of thing. We should start heading back."

"Can we race?"

"Sure."

We race back to the dorm and I end up winning. Barely. But still. YES!

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in "So, how did you do on your exams?" Akihiko smiles.

"Pretty good."

"Top ten!" I can't help but be cheerful about that.

"Well done, Arisato." Mitsuru nods. "I'll have to get your reward from the Chairman."

"Again?" Junpei sighs. Aw…no need to hate Junpei.

"That's great Minako-chan! I'm happy for you. Did you see Mitsuru-senpai's score? Wow, she's amazing." Top marks in everything. Yeah…that was amazing.

"…In two weeks, the moon will be full again. I suggest we head to Tartarus to begin training so we are prepared when the time comes." And leave it to Aeon to rain on my parade.

"Dude, those freaks with Apathy Syndrome will be everywhere…Wait, I mean "The Lost." I prolly shouldn't complain about 'em, since it's not their fault. It's those damn Shadows…"

"Which is why we should head to Tartarus as soon as possible. We defeat all of the remaining Shadows, and the Dark Hour, Shadows, and Apathy Syndrome should all vanish."

"Yeah, that's true…So, what you're trying to say Aeon. Is that fighting is more important than studying, right?"

"I would say that training in Tartarus is of more importance than studying for your tests. After all if you fail a test nothing of note would happen. If we fall to one of the Shadows however the world itself may fall soon afterwards."

"Exactly!" Trust Junpei to latch onto that. I shake my head.

"Alright then. Let's head for Tartarus."

It doesn't take us long to prepare.

**Tartarus…**

I head for the Velvet Room and Theo gives me a bright smile. I accept his19th request and leave quickly. I take Akihiko, Aeon and Yukari with me into Tartarus. Deciding to fulfill one of Theo's requests I head for the 2nd floor. I manage to reach the top of the block without running into a single golden Shadow. I sigh. I'll try again on another day. With that I head for 64th floor. At least me running around the first block wasn't a complete waste of time. I found another of those magic mirrors.

**Tartarus 3****rd**** Block…**

This place is a little less creepy than the 2nd block. Instead of purple it's green but more of a blue green than the eerie green from the 1st block. There are a lot of stairs as well. On the walls. And small staircases. Random bloodstains are on the ground but I'm getting used to that at this point. I run into a battle with those blasted Snakes but thanks to Narcissus' Mabufu We take them out with ease. I find the Persona Ares after the battle. Aeon is extremely powerful…then again this_ is _what he was created for so I shouldn't be surprised. We run into three Dogmatic Tower's which are pain in the ass because they null fire, electricity and light. Forcing Akihiko and I to use physical attacks. Though thanks to the training he gave me, I actually can hit pretty hard now. The Dogmatic Tower uses Mazio. DAMN! Both Aeon and Yukari are weak to electricity? The stupid Dogmatic Tower uses a Mazio spell again and takes out Yukari. The third one is taken out by Akihiko fortunately. I throw a revival bead at Yukari and Aeon and Akihiko finish it off with a combo attack. Urgh. What a pain.

Aeon's persona was an old powerful looking man with one hand…and damn Aeon kicks serious ass.

…we run into a group of Indolent Maya's and a Creation Relic. The stupid Maya's get Mazio happy and take out Yukari _again_ and leave Aeon in critical condition. …I'm not taking these two into Tartarus at the same time anymore. This is ridiculous. I need a Persona that nulls/is strong against electricity with a strong attack…wait! I switch to Take-Mikazuchi. I use his single shot ability against one of the Indolent Maya's YES! These bastards are weak to piercing attacks. …which means…good grief. I sigh. I continue using single shot but I miss the second one! Damn! Aeon picks up on it though and finishes the first Maya off. I have to switch back to Oberon and use Media to heal everyone. STUPID RELIC! It used Magaru and nearly killed me! Aeon finishes off the second Maya. Now the only thing left is that stupid Relic. I use Media yet again because that stupid Relic can't resist using Magaru and Akihiko finishes it off with a punch directly in the mask. Ugh. I revive Yukari and she shakes her head.

"You want to head back?"

"No. I'm fine."

I look her over but well…if she's willing to continue.

"Aeon?"

"I will not make such a error again. Let's get going."

With that we head upstairs. On the 70th floor Fuuka tells us the strong presence she sensed was on the 72nd floor. I look over at Yukari who had collapsed at least 5 times getting here. I'll probably trade her for Mitsuru once we reach the transporter. She's just too tired. Oberon gives me the skill card Mazio so I tuck it into the bag. I'll probably take it to that man who copies skill cards. Ah…there's a transporter nearby so I take it back to the entrance.

I finished one of Theo's requests so I go into the Velvet Room. I wonder what they think I'm doing when I'm in here? He gives me a Land Badge as a reward. It's a ring that slowly regenerates health in battle as you wear it. I fuse Rakshasa and Mithra to make Yamatano-orochi. Some weird giant snake green creature…yeah. It's of the Moon Arcana. And yet again one of my Personas is holding something within itself. I then fuse Oberon, Take-Mikazuchi, and Ares to get Queen Mab. She's a woman? I think or female at least. She's of the lover's Arcana and is strengthened by my bond with Yukari. I grab Fortuna from the Compendium and fuse her with Tam Lin to get a stronger version of Hua Po. And then I get Tam Lin back from the Compendium. Done in the Velvet Room I quickly leave. We recover at the clock before I leave Yukari at the entrance because she looks pretty exhausted and take Mitsuru with me upstairs.

…

…

…

This sucks. The whole place is pitch black! As if the Shadows weren't kicking our asses before! We run into a set of powerful Shadows…luckily they're weak to electricity so they're not much trouble as long as we kept them on the ground. On the 72nd floor I nearly groaned when Fuuka said there was another trio of strong Shadows. Why the hell do these damn things run in packs? With that I head downstairs, heal and go right back upstairs again. Huh. It looks like those Steel Gigas. Aren't those things weak to electricity? I use a Zio skill but…yeah. Not weak anymore I suppose.

"Akihiko focus on support!" He nods. His attacks are practically useless here anyways. I use Tarukaja to boost Mitsuru's attack. Ow…one of the Gigas one hits Aeon and another one hits K.O Akihiko. I revive Aeon first.

Though I must admit Aeon is giving as good as he gets he takes one out using some physical attack that hits all enemies. I revive Akihiko later and the damn thing one hits Mitsuru now! …and Akihiko falls. I would have fallen as well if Aeon hadn't shoved me out of the way. Damn. I revive Mitsuru quickly. Stupid…damn…Shadows. OW! Mitsuru heals me again. Urgh. What a pain. At least Aeon finished one of them off! And once again I revive Akihiko. Damn things wasting my bloody revival beads. SHIT! Aeon attacks one of them but his attack is reflected. So now I'm stuck reviving Aeon. …Seems like the only damn thing I've done this whole fight. …and Mitsuru's been knocked unconscious again. And…once again. Aeon's attack was reflected at him. I sigh and throw another revive at the both of them. This is a pain in the ass. DAMN! Once again one of the Gigas charges at me. I'm wide open but I'm shoved away and Mitsuru takes the hit. Thank you, Mitsuru! It's a wonder she survived that though… The second one takes Akihiko out and once again I'm stuck reviving. That's it. I'm using Mabufu. I switch to Narcissus and use it. I manage to take out the second Gigas. Mitsuru takes out the last one with a Bufula. Good grief that battle was a pain in the ass. I find 3 golden beads where their corpses where. I find something called a Precious Egg as well and head back downstairs to heal again.

With that done we head back into Tartarus. And now I'm reminded of why I hate this place so much. I find an Onimaru Kunitsuna on the 74th floor. I find another one on the same floor. On the 75th floor I spot an transporter and take it back to the entrance. I could have sworn one of Theo's requests involved this sword.

When I go back into the Velvet Room I realize I have enough Greasy Gears for Theo's requests. I hand them over. Theo smiles at me proudly.

"Hm?"

"These were from a very powerful Shadow you realize?" I nod. Yeah. Those blasted things weren't much trouble when you kept them shocked though. "Please, take a moment to think about how powerful you are now compared to when you first entered his room." …He's right…my first time here I never could have defeated such a creature. Especially not with such ease. Theo chuckles. "I'm going to have to come up with more difficult requests for you. Please take this as your reward." He hands me a couple of those stat boosting cards for Persona. I check his requests. Yup. I have the sword. I accept the request before handing over one of the swords.

"Ah. The sword that heals illness. The Onimaru Kunitsuna. I head that this katana, moving independently of its owner, lopped off a gangrenous limb in one swipe…but if it can move independently of its owner, then its center of balance must be off. Swinging this sword will in effect train one's own muscles as well." So…I'll probably give this to Junpei. "Please take this as your reward." He gives me three Opals. Uh…Oh! The antique shop owner might want a look at these! I then fuse High Pixie with Yamatano-orochi to create Setanta. She's strengthened by my bond with Akihiko…or he. Kind of hard to tell the gender because they Persona is so bundled up in clothing. With that I leave heading once again into Tartarus.

We run into a Shadow called an Avenger Knight. This thing is strong. Fortunately thanks to Akihiko's status lowering skills the Shadow isn't as bad as it could be. Between lowering its attack and defenses and me boosting the party's attack we manage to take him down.

…And then the damn thing caused Mitsuru to fly into a rage. Still we took it down easily enough. I gave Aeon the land badge. On the 82nd floor I found some new gloves for Akihiko. Beast Fangs were written on the blades. I shrug and hand them to him. I find a Tiger hide belt but there's no reason for Akihiko to put it on. His current outfit is more effective anyway. On the 85th floor like Fuuka warned us there's a powerful Shadow. Luckily it's only one. I go down to the entrance to recover before going back to the 85th floor.

It's some giant heads on with open crowns with mirrors in the crown. It looks ceramic. According to Fuuka it's of the Hierophant Arcana. Akihiko lowers its attack first and Aeon hits it with that multi-hit physical attack, Mitsuru's Bufula spell is reflected back at her. So…I guess Ice spells are a no. Akihiko gets poisoned when that Tower uses some mist so I switch Personas to Queen Mab and use Posumudi on him to get rid of the poison. Akihiko then uses a defense lowering spell on the Tower. And Aeon attacks it again. OW! That thing throw something at me. I use Zionga in relation but that's reflected as well. Akihiko and Aeon take turns hammering away at it.

Turns out the stupid Tower could use Zionga, the powered up version of the Zio skill. It hits Mitsuru with it. I guess it's a good thing I left Yukari behind…That sun of a bitch! He used some stronger version of that damn Zio skill and nearly took everyone out. Thankfully Queen Mab nulls Electricity so I wasn't hurt. Quickly I cast Media. Ouch. Aeon fell to its second Zionga spell. I use Media, Akihiko re lowers its attack. And Mitsuru revives Aeon. Blasted Tower uses that spell again. Luckily, Aeon doesn't fall but is paralyzed instead. Mitsuru uses a more powerful version of the Dia spell on Aeon and…urgh…stupid thing poisoned us! Aeon attacks the stupid Tower but it dodges, Mitsuru ends up having to heal herself. HA! The tower uses Zionga on me but it has no effect. I boost Aeon's defense. I'm getting sick of him collapsing. Akihiko uses a Dis-Poison on himself and Mitsuru heals Aeon and then Akihiko. …and yet again Aki's attack lower skill has worn off so he replaces it. The tower charges itself up. Hm?

"Hey! It's magically stronger now!" Fuuka cries out.

It uses Zionga…and one hit K.O.s Aeon. This is just not his day is it? I revive him again. Stupid thing recharges and uses the boosted group electricity spell taking out both Aeon and Mitsuru. I revive Mitsuru while Akihiko revives Aeon. I finish it off with a quick slash. Urgh. I'm going back, this is too much. I find 2 Homunculus and one Soma. The tower dropped 3 magic mirrors. That explains how it kept reflecting magic. I place the mirrors in the bag and before we can head back-

"We should continue." Aeon starts walking up the stairs. Before I can say anything he's near the top. With I sigh I chase after him, Mitsuru and Akihiko on my heels. Luckily on the next floor Fuuka informs us that the amount of enemies has decreased. Some good news for once. The 89th floor is a dead end. So I grab the old document and head for the transporter. I head to the Velvet Room. For the document I get a skill card for the skill Fast Retreat, for bringing the Homunculus I get someone else's outfit. …Looks like Junpei's. With that I head back for the dorm.

_7/25/09_

Urgh. I'm tired…at least Aeon hasn't taken it upon himself to be my personal alarm clock today.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

I run into Junpei on the way to class.

"Dude, summer break starts tomorrow! It's time to meet some cuties at the beach!"

"…it doesn't really make a difference to me." It doesn't why would I care if he picks up some girls on the beach?

"C'mon, be more honest with yourself! Who knows what might happen for you during summer break!" with my luck? Pharos will visit me again and some dead/dying guy will want my help. "Keep that attitude up and you're gonna miss all those opportunities to meet someone." Whatever. I yawn. With that we head back to class.

**After School…**

Ms. Kanou walks up to me. Oh. Please no. I look around for somewhere to hide. Oh hell underneath the desk will be as fine a place as any-

"Ah, Arisato-san." Damn it. "About the club…do you know about the fellowship we'll be doing at another school?" Not until right now. "You'll all get to play Tennis at a school in the countryside. Imagine that fresh air!" Huh? Is she not aware that 99% of the team ditched practice for the last few weeks? "And at night, there'll be delicious food and a hot spring!" she does that ridiculous tee-hee like she's a 14 year old girl. "Doesn't that just sound wonderful? In two days from now, you'll practice here for a week, then leave for the other school. Don't forget, okay?" with that she leaves. Urgh. I have gots to start leaving earlier. I head down to the Faculty Office to see Mitsuru. She should have gotten my gift from the Chairman by now. She gives me a Knight Card Set. Where the hell does he get these things? …Probably from the same place Theo does. I hang out with Fuuka the rest of the day and make Sugar Cookies. Nothing eventful happened. Other than Fuuka charring the cookies that is. I was too tired to pay careful attention to her. We walk back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello!" …it's that kid. Ken Amada? I think that's his name. "My name is Ken Amada. I'll be staying here for a while." Oh yeah. Forgot about that. The Chairman is quite obviously insane. "I'll try to stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me." with that goes back to standing awkwardly in a corner. I guess it's a good thing we one-shotted Tartarus last night. Last thing we need to do is arouse that kid's suspicions by all disappearing around midnight. I head for Paulownia Mall, I need to talk to the Antique Shop owner again. I buy 2 more Cadenza gems and leave. Tanaka's here again so I talk to him.

"Recently, my alumni association organized a class reunion."

"Sounds a bit…eh."

"Bothersome? It was. I had to pay for transportation, membership renewal, and of course my hotel room." he looks a bit disgusted. "I doubt you'd understand how I feel, since you're still young, but…a high school reunion is a very important event. It's the perfect opportunity to show everyone else how pathetically their lives turned out. For example, I ran into a classmate who used to make fun of me for only having rice in my bento…and another fellow who once strung up my holey socks on the flagpole." Eh? Oh. So he was bullied as a child. "Now, they both look at me with envy." he grins at this. "Their annual salary doesn't even compare to my monthly income! My business is on a roll, and my private life is also very satisfying." he looks me over again.

"Let me take you under my wing, as our exclusive model. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't think I would extend this offer to just anyone." he laughs at this. Uh…I think I understand him and his feelings…a bit better now. As usual my inner strength increases. "By the way, remember that 40,000 yen you gave me?" …I had forgotten about it and everything. …he just had to remind me. "I think we can call it even…my time is worth at least a hundred thousand yen per hour! Think of all the free advice I've given you!" …and when exactly will it come in handy? He walks off grinning and I shake my head and go back to the dorm.

_7/26/09_

I'm still tired…but since it's summer vacation, I don't have to worry about sleeping during class. I go ahead and go to the theatre to work. I got 9000 yen and went directly to Paulownia Mall. I could go see Mutatsu today.

**Paulownia Mall, Escapade…**

"I was just thinkin' ya might show up…and here you are. Hey, don't get me wrong, kid. It's not like I was lookin' forward to seein' ya or anything. …Still, you skin's shiny. Whaddya puttin' on it? It's damn bright." I look at my skin. It's not shimmering or anything frowning I turn back to Mutatsu. Maybe he drunk too much? "Well, it terms of brightness, my head won't lose. Why don't ya give it a try? The bald look…"

"No." I keep my answer short and sweet.

Mutatsu sighs. "Oh, sure, you're young and good-lookin' now, but just wait…I mean, look at me. I'm old and ugly…My cheeks sag like a damn bulldog's." I have to bite my tongue to resist laughing. "…That's life, kid. People get old. Someday you'll be just as old as me…" Huh. I hope I don't age as badly as he has. "You'll look in the mirror and think…"those were the days…" Here's a little trick so you don't lose hope in the future." I wonder what kind of sage advice he plans on giving me. "…Just don't expect nothin'. Simple, eh?" More like depressing. "And that way you won't ever be disappointed. You're gonna turn into bones one day, so why bother with it all now? If ya weren't so wet behind the ears, we coulda had more of an adult's conversation." he shoots me a grin. Um…ew. "I wish you coulda been ten years older when I met ya." …Okay…I understand him a bit more now. So as a result, my inner strength increases. I yawn loudly. "What, is all my talkin' puttin' you to sleep? Well, ya can't sleep here, kid. Go home." nodding I stand and head back for the dorm.

_7/27/09_

The special training is today. Urgh. I'm still tired. This sucks. I head for the school. The whole day I ended up training.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei greets me when I come in. I'm exhausted. I'm going straight to bed. "So, how was practice?"

"I'm exhausted…"

"Dude, don't push yourself too hard. …If you think you can handle it, let's go to Tartarus tonight. We have less than two weeks to get ready, and I'm sure the next Shadow will be stronger than the last one…" Just thinking about that makes me even _more _tired. I head for bed.

_7/28/09 - 7/29/09_

I do the same thing I did on the 27th.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour**

"Sorry to wake you!" …oh come on! We have at least another week! "I detect a Shadow! Please hurry to the 4th floor!"

…these damn things better not start coming early! With that in mind I dress quickly and head to the command room.

"What's going on?"

"There's a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance."

"But…the moon isn't full yet."

"Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow." Fuuka speaks up. "However, it IS outside of Tartarus…"

What

The

Fuck

You woke me up because of some damn Shadow that any one of us could dispatch easily was running around? Are you fucking kidding me Fuuka? I'm still damn tired because Rio's practically a slave driver.

"It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity." …I groan. They've gots to be kidding. They send one of our best fighters out to fight _one _Shadow and wake the rest of us up? "I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

I sigh and throw myself into one of the lounge chairs.

Yup. One weak Shadow = serious business.

There's a beeping from the console. "Yes, this is Fuuka."

"I'm here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away." I know Akihiko did not get his ass handed to him by one weak Shadow…

"What's wrong? Is it a powerful one?" Do you not listen Mitsuru? They only come on Full Moons! Does it look like a full moon to you?

"No, the Shadow's been defeated…in fact, it was already defeated when I got here." huh?

"What happened?"

"The little fella's been injured…I wanna save him if we can."

"Little fella?" I can't help voicing my question.

Yukari shrugs. "I wonder who's he talking about."

"Beats me." Junpei adds.

"At any rate, let's go." Mitsuru starts out the door. You've gots to be kidding…with a sigh I drag myself to Naganaki Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

There's a white dog on the ground. It's laying on its side which is covered in blood. Huh. That dog seems familiar. It whines softly. Poor thing.

"Koro-chan! Are you okay, Koro-chan?" Fuuka kneels by the dog.

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru looks between Fuuka and Koromaru.

"Yeah, everyone around here does…we have to help him!" Yukari bites her lip in concern.

"First, we must stop the bleeding."

"Man…He's one tough fighter. He defeated that Shadow all by himself." Eh?

"Wait, does that mean…this dog's a Persona-user?" That's what I was wondering Junpei.

"He says, "This is a place of peace, so I protected it."" Aeon walks forward looking down at Koro-chan. …damn he can be quiet! I didn't even know he was here until just now! "There are flowers over there." he points to the side of the shrine gate.

"Those flowers…they must be for the priest who died in the accident." Fuuka pets Koromaru gently.

"So, he really was guarding this place…"

"Uh, Aeon? Don't tell me you can translate dog language too…"

"Canines do not have their own language, and speech is not the only method of communication."

"This fella really is a rare breed."

"Indeed. Judging by his coat and eye color he seems to be albino as well." Aeon looks over Koromaru.

"Ugh. Figures the robot would know something like that…" Junpei sighs.

"One would swear they detect envy in your voice, Junpei-kun."

"Envy? I'm not jealous of a damn robot!" Junpei snaps. I sigh. Why does Aeon have to goad him?

"Alright, let's report to the Chairman, so we can conclude this mission. As for a vet…It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

"Good job, boy. You're one amazing dog…" Yukari pets Koromaru as well.

He gives a weak bark in response. Mitsuru arranges for a vet who places Koromaru on some stretcher. They take him off and we head back to the dorm.

_7/30/09_

Urgh. Training again…as I enter the dorm at night Fuuka reminds me there's one more week until the next Full Moon Shadow. I guess that means Pharos will visit me tonight.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

"Good evening…" Pharos as usual is sitting on my bed. "It's becoming quite lively around you. So, how are you getting along with the others?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. ..It is one week until the next full moon. Are you prepared…?"

"I believe so."

"To be honest, I'm not too worried about you…" he smiles at this giving me a warm look "however, you should still remain cautious. I'll come to see you again." with that he disappears. I can't believe I feel a bit sad he left so quickly. Shaking my head I go back to sleep.

_7/31/09_

Training again. Urgh. Tomorrow is the big day.

I decide to go to Tartarus to let off some steam. After making sure Ken is completely asleep we head out. I take Junpei, Aeon and Akihiko with me. I finally found one of those blasted Treasure Hands! Quickly I headed back to the Velvet Room. And he gave me a Toy Bow as a reward…gee thanks Theo. I fuse Ares and Vetala to make Orthrus. As Theo requested he has the skill Dodge Slash. As a reward he gives me…something that probably belongs to Yukari. With that settled I head back into Tartarus but this time for the 2nd block. Yet more scouring for a Treasure Hand. Yay! I was lucky though on the 28th floor there were droves of them. I managed to kill one before it could scamper off.

With that once again I hurry to the Velvet Room. Theo looks shocked when he sees the Steel Metal.

"Hm…you must see that this Treasure Hand was more difficult to defeat than the Wealth Hand." not really Akihiko had one-hit KO'd both of them. "I never thought that you would fulfill this request." What. You gave me a request you didn't think I'd fulfill? Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. "You're just full of surprises. Speaking of surprises, here is your reward." I hope it's not another toy weapon. "Please be careful not to swing it around while in your own world." He gives me a Spiked Bat. …Do I even want to know where he got this? I take the request to find the Supreme Hand in the third block and head back into Tartarus. We run into a whole floor filled with Supreme Hands on the 78th floor so it was easy to finish one off and take the Bronze Medal back to Theo. I leave the tower and hand the Bronze Medal over to Theo. As a reward he gives me a Lacross Stick. I stare at it for a second and he chuckles.

"Despite its appearance it should be very useful to you." So it's enchanted then.

I fuse Rakshasa, Take-Mikuchi, and Tam Lin to created Oumitsunu. Thanks to my link with Rio he is powered up. I fuse Titan, Take-Mikazuchi, and High Pixie to created Jikokuten. I go back to Tartarus to level up Oumitsunu until he's strong enough to fulfill Theo's request. I find Lamia and Power on my trip. My strength has also greatly increased. When Oumitsunu is of the required strength I head back to the Velvet Room. As a reward Theo gives me a Machine Core which will allow me to create Nata Taishi. I then fuse Lamia and Power to create Saravati, she is strengthened by my bond with Fuuka. She's a woman with some sort of instrument in her hands. I withdraw Take-Minakata from the Compendium at the cost of 77,312 yen. With that I head back to the dorm.

_End Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time!

cartoon moomba : actually I have half of the next chapter written by the time I post one up. (Actually Chapter 11 is already complete) but I'm editing it now.

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : I totally did! T_T *pulls hair in shame* I' soo sorry. I could have sworn I did but I read your review and rechecked and was like: O_O Oops.

Ichigo Rocks : Actually I'm sort of stuck between AkihikoxMinako and the other ships that I originally planned on. It's not even intentional. T_T

NightmareSyndrom: Oh yes that scene made me want to slap the mess out of Yukari. And when she wangst later I was prety much like. "HA! That's what happens when you digging into things better left alone!" The game forcing you to comfort her upset me. I would have left her alone.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: This chapter should answer most of your questions though…what's with the caps lock?

Hamujiro: I love that pic too! ^_^ Male!Aigis is hot.


	11. Summer Days

AN: Long Chapter is _long_ XD

* * *

Chapter 11: Summer Days

* * *

_8/1/09_

Ugh. I stayed in Tartarus way too long. I'm exhausted again. I leave early to head for the train. It doesn't take long to reach the high school where the fellowship will be held.

**Yasoinaba High School…**

This is where it'll be held. There's a joint practice with the students of this school scheduled for today and tomorrow. It seems the team showed up for this despite not showing for practice. That's pretty rich.

"What a rustic school. There's no convenience stores nearby, and no clubs either. I want all of you to be on your best behavior, okay?" Yeah…whatever Ms. Kanou.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Many of the students from my school are greeting the Yasoinaba students.

"It's a pleasure for us too!" the Yasoinaba students reply.

"Let's start off with basic drills." and trust Rio to be down to business as soon as possible. "Might as well try going all the way to the mountains for our runs. Our region's pretty flat, so this'll be good practice."

"…Aren't we supposed to like, bond in a fellowship?" It's one of the Yasoinaba Students. "Why's she bringing up stuff like basic drills…?" Poor Rio can't catch a break.

"Who's the liar who said that this'd be a paradise with hot springs…?" It's one of the girls from my team. So that's why they bothered to show up.

"Afterwards, let's do a couple sets of muscle training, and then a match." Rio goes on as if they haven't said anything.

"How about…the losing side cleans up afterwards?"

"Whoa, Yuko! What're you doing here?" Rio turns to face the girl from before.

"I've got my reasons. Anyways, wouldn't you guys take the challenge more seriously if there was something at stake?"

"True…"

"It's not like you guys usually care about winning anyways, so why not?" Low blow Yuko. Low blow.

"…Are you saying that's how our team is?" Rio looks us over before sighing in resignation. "Well, maybe you're right. Alright, then not only will the losing school have to clean up…let's add ten wind sprints to the bet!"

"It's up to ten?" Our team gapes at Rio in shock.

"We can't lose…!" the Yasoinaba students start preparing quickly.

…Not too surprisingly we got slaughtered. If our team wasn't completely incompetent, with the exception of Rio and I, we might have won. As it was…the two of us couldn't carry the burden of the whole team on our shoulders.

"Whewww…we're finally finished cleaning up…" I wonder why Yuko helped us though.

"Okay, time for the sprints, then!" leave it to Rio to be cheerful about this.

"…Me too?" Yuko sighs in exhaustion.

"Of course. This was your idea." Rio laughs at this.

"Yes, Ma'am…" with that we finish up cleaning.

Supposedly we're sleeping in an inn.

"Did you hear they have a natural hot spring there? Wanna wash each other's backs later?"

"Uhh, no…"

Rio just laughs. "I'm joking. But man, isn't this fun? Last year's fellowship wasn't too far from our school. This place is so laid back…I love it. That shopping district seems pretty lively, though. What a peaceful town…it'd be nice to live here." some girl with short black hair with a white hair band comes over to us.

"Are you the club members from Gekkoukan High School? The Amagi Inn sent me to get you."

"Huh? Oh, Th-thank you very much. Um…you don't work there, do you?"

The girl shakes her head. "I'm just helping out. I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at the Amagi Inn."

"The hostess's daughter…So does that make you a junior hostess? Cool! Oh, are you in high school?" Jeez Yuko.

"No…I'm still in middle school."

"You're in middle school and you're already helping with the family business…?" she looks down at that. "Man, talk about responsible. So are you going to inherit the business?" Nosy much?

"That…I don't know yet."

"…Hey, don't stick your nose in other people's business!" Rio snaps at Yuko.

"Yes, Ma'am…Sorry. People are always telling me I'm nosy."

"Oh, that's all right…" the girl doesn't seem to have minded Yuko's questioning. "It's fun chatting with people from outside town."

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Did you take the car keys?"

"Oh, Kasai-san. Car keys…? Why would I…Huh? What's this?" Yukiko pulls something from her pocket. It looks like car keys. "I-I'm so sorry. I must've mistaken them for my house keys."

The woman is wearing a kimono and walks over to Yukiko. "No worries. Well, I'm heading out to get some groceries."

"Oh, do you want me to go instead?"

"N-No, that's fine! No need to send you on that kind of errand, Yuki-chan! Plus, they'd be too heavy for you…by the way, Chie-chan stopped by. She said she needed help with her homework."

"Oh, okay."

"…Oh, are you all guests? Forgive me for rambling on like that. "I'm a waitress at the Amagi Inn. I hope you enjoy your stay tonight." with that the waitress leaves.

"I'm sorry about the wait. Shall we go? This way please." she leads us to the room we'll be staying in. Most of the day is spent inside Rio is mumbling about something so I take out my book and start reading. Nothing else to do. Before I know it, it's evening.

"So huge…So luxurious…" Yuko wanders into the room. "Is it really okay for people like us to stay here? Won't we get a scolding?"

I shrug. "They invited us. Besides who would scold us anyway?"

"Huh? Um…the government?" …The government? She's kidding right?

"What're you talking about…?" Rio gives Yuko a strange look. I have no idea. "And hey, this isn't your room, Yuko."

"Yeah, about that! You gotta hear this!" Yuko's mood turns agitated quickly. "There was some mistake, and I got stuck in the same room as Kaz!"

"Kaz…You mean Kazushi?" Who's that? "Wait, he's here too? …Huh? Wasn't Kazushi supposed to take part in the tournament?" I keep quiet because I have no clue what the hell they're talking about.

"I was supposed to stay behind…to sort of look after him. He's injured, so we're trying a hot-springs cure! I'm gonna get the most out of this trip by clearing up my skin, too!"

"Huh…wait. Did you say you were in the same room? Kazushi…is a guy, right?'

"He's a big ol' girl on the inside, but on the outside, yeah, he's a guy. Ms. Kanou's assigned the rooms, right? What the hell was she thinking?"

Considering it was Ms. Kanou… "It was probably on purpose." I mean…even she can't be that ditzy. Can she?

"Ugh, I can just see her raving about summer romances and all that crap! Kaz is just a big kid to me…"

"By the way, Kazushi's injured…? Is he okay?"

"No, it's pretty bad. That's why we're relying on the hot-springs cure…ugh, and that idiot didn't say anything about it for the longest time. Thanks to that, it's gotten even worse! He's such an idiot! A total dumbass! He got me so worried!" Huh. Sounds like she's his mother.

"…Sounds like you two are perfect for each other." Rio chuckles a bit at this.

"What? You gotta be jok-Wait, what time is it? Oops, it's time for Kaz's medication. Well, see you later!" she runs out of the room.

"…She can say whatever she wants, but she's taking pretty good care of him. She's kinda like…a mom. Though I know she'd hate it if I told her so." afterwards we decide to take a bath after cleaning up I lazed about on the futon listening to everyone around me talk. I was still tired from my excursion in Tartarus so I kept my interjections to a minimum. Yuko eventually came back and she and Rio started talking, numbly I flip the page of the book I'm reading.

"Hey, isn't there something more appropriate to talk about at times like these?" Huh? What were they talking about before?

"What, like boyfriends?"

"Yep, exactly! Well…I'd be confessing my love if there was anyone I really liked. I'd prefer a thin guy, but he'd have to be athletic. And there's no one at school who fits that description."

"What about Kazushi." Rio chuckles as she says that.

"No way. …Uhh, but I do have this feeling. This is just an if, okay? If Kaz and me don't end up finding someone for a long time. …I get this feeling I might end up getting married to him. Ack, what should I do?"

"What kind of premonition is that…?" That's what I was wondering.

"I mean, he's completely useless without me. There's no way he'll even remember where he keeps his underwear. Imagine him getting old all alone and eating nasty convenience store food every day! It's just so sad!" …she has a…very active imagination.

"That's…very…imaginative."

"No, it's just that obvious! I can tell just by looking at him! …So, what about you, Minako-san? You've got someone you like, right?

"Not yet."

"So you're in the same boat as us. …Does this mean the guys at our school just don't meet our standards?" I guess so.

"You two seem like you're having fun. I really don't get that sort of thing."

"Neither do I actually."

She looks at me in shock. "Really?"

"I've never been in love with anyone."

"Oh."

"I'm not like Yuko who has her life planned out including her future husband." I shoot her a grin. She sighs shaking her head.

"Ugh, I don't want to think any more about a future with Kaz. How about we tell some ghost stories?"

"Hmm, that's fine with me, but I don't scare easily. …I do know a lot of stories, though."

"Let's hear 'em…Although the way you say that is already giving me goose bumps. O-One sec!" she runs off. Don't tell me she's scared of ghosts?

"WH-What do you want? I was gonna go to sleep…"

"Just shut it! Hey guys, I brought him!" Yuko drags a guy who I presume is Kazushi into the room. Hm…he's in my class.

"Hey, this is a girl's room. I'm not allowed to be here!" he looks irritated not that I blame the guy. I'd be pretty damn mad if someone dragged me from my room when I was about to sleep too.

"It's okay. Just stay here, all right?" What is he, her teddy bear? "…Okay, Rio. Do your worst."

"Is he your good luck charm?"

"N-No!" _Lies _"I just…wanted him here."

"A future with Kaz, eh?" I grin at her.

"No no, I never said that! You're supposed to tell scary stories with four people! That's the rules!" Right. Like anyone's seriously going to believe that Yuko. "C'mon…Hurry up and let's go in order!"

"…Alright. I'll go first. This story's about the tunnel we passed through today…" I stretch my legs a little. This position's a bit cramped-

"EEK! A black out?" Yuko shrieks.

"Ack, don't choke me! Get off! You're stepping on my foot, too!" Poor Kaz. I place my legs back in their earlier position and the lights turn on.

"Whew…The lights are back…Wh-where's the phone?" was that me? Yuko grabs the phone and dials a number. "Hello, front desk? Um, about the blackout just now…There…was no blackout? …Oh, thanks…" she hangs up with a frown. "What're we gonna do? That was a real supernatural phenomenon." Uh…supernatural huh. I look down by my feet. …There's the light switch remote. I pick it up and hide it underneath my bag…What they don't know won't hurt them after all.

"Lights always turn on and off, though." Kazushi looks amused at Yuko's behavior.

"Are you an idiot? The fact that they went out without anyone touching them means…! Ughhh, let's just stop talking about it! I'm pretending that never happened!" We spend the rest of the night gossiping and playing cards. Since Kaz is already in the room he joins in. Yuko's right. He is a big girl inside.

_8/2/09_

I'm exhausted…and now I have a cold…

We have another joint practice in the morning. Though this time there is no beat. We get ready to head back.

"Well, thanks a bunch for all your help. We'll remember what we learned here and keep trying our hardest."

"Thank you very much!" I guess the girls from our team are happy now because there actually were hot springs here.

"Have a safe trip back." The Yasoinaba students wave us off.

"Guess we should go back too…Hey, you okay?" Kazushi leans over looking at Yuko.

"Yeah…I just didn't get any sleep….I saw…people's faces in the walls."

"You're just exaggerating…Want me to give you a piggyback ride if you're not feelin' well?" He gives her a small smile at that.

"…You moron! Your leg's hurt! What're you talking about? I'd rather give you a piggyback ride!" I wonder if those two realize how funny they sound right now.

Kazushi laughs. "See? You're exaggerating again."

"Please come again." It's Yukiko again.

"Oh, thanks for taking the time to come see us off."

"She said she saw people's faces showing up in the inn's walls." Amused Kazushi gestures towards Yuko at the word she.

"Ack, you idiot!"

"Oh, you saw them too?" Too? "There's always a few at old inns, so there's no need to worry." …that's a really bad joke.

"Always…a few?" And Yuko falls for it hook-line-and-sinker.

Yukiko chuckles. "I'm just joking."

"That was definitely not a joke."

"C'mon. Let's go home." Rio's walking towards the bus.

"Well then, I must part here. Please have a safe trip back." with that she leaves.

"…Don't tell me…She's not a ghost herself, is she? I mean, she was real cute…maybe she was the one!"

"Really cute girls are ghosts? That's all the proof I need to know you're human."

"What? Say that again to my face!"

"Hey, stop tryin' to step on my foot! …Oh that reminds me. I got a call about the tournament a moment ago. They told me Niimura at San High was a no-show. Not only that, they couldn't find him at his house, either."

"Does…that mean he's missing? Did he run away from home? Maybe he was freak out about the competition? …Or, wait…is it because of that Apathy Syndrome thing…?" Or maybe he's stuck in Tartarus…

"No idea….hopefully he shows up soon. He was a great guy."

"Yeah…" they both look really down. "A-Anyways, let's go home! C'mon, let's do our clap and put this to bed!"

"Why're you the one leading the clap…?" regardless with that the join practice trip comes to an end. On the trip back we talk about non-depressing subjects. We don't bring up Apathy Syndrome or the tournament again.

I don't get back to the dorm until late.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru's the first to greet me.

"Yo, how'd the training camp go? Were there any cute girls at their school?" Of course that would be what Junpei would ask.

"Yep!"

"Seriously? Man, I should've gone with you guys…"

"Is that all you ever think about…?" Yukari sighs shaking her head. "I mean the moon's almost full. You shouldn't be joking around like that."

"Yeah, next Thursday, the 6th. Make sure you're ready." Akihiko turns back to his beef bowl.

Bah. With that I head for Paulownia Mall. I spend some time with Mutatsu. Our bond doesn't grow any stronger but it beats staying at the dorm.

_8/3/09_

I think it got worse…

Theo calls me in the morning to inform me that 2 people are trapped in Tartarus. Joy. No later than I hung up on him than did Yukari call me as well. She asked if I wanted to hang out, so I accepted.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

"Hm…Let's go shopping after this. Why don't we go look at some clothes? They might have some sales going on." Yukari hums cheerfully she's obviously having fun. "I know that I gotta save up, but I can't hold back when I see a sale going on! …Seriously, talk about a lack of self-control. I'm completely under their thumb!" I chuckle in amusement. "If we end up buying a lot, let's call Junpei and have him carry our stuff back to the dorm."

"Sure."

Yukari laughs. "I'm just joking. If we did something like that to him, he'd never stop complaining about it." Yukari shrugs. We go shopping before going back to the dorm. Of course, shopping with Yukari is a daylong event.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" It's Fuuka that greets me this time. "This Thursday the 6th, there will be a full moon. I'm sure a Shadow will appear as well. Please be ready." yeah yeah. I drop the new clothes I bought into my room before going back downstairs.

"Fuuka. We're going to Tartarus tonight."

"YES!" Junpei practically jumps up at that. I shake my head in fond amusement and we're off.

I take Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aeon with me. According to Theo the first person is between the floors of 68 and 73. I'm not in Tartarus ten minutes before I realize I'm too sick. I can't save anyone in this condition. Not only that but I gave my cold to both Akihiko and Mitsuru. Ugh.

I'm not happy about it but we have to leave Tartarus.

_8/4/09_

My cold is still here. I can't save anyone yet. I head for Iwatodai Strip Mall…but I don't want to give my cold to the old couple. I spend the rest of the day wandering aimlessly. There are way too many Apathy Syndrome victims hanging about.

The sun is setting so I head back to the dorm. I go straight to bed.

_8/5/09_

My cold is gone now. Thankfully. I hang out with Maiko for a few hours before heading to Bookworms. Nothing of note happens though.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor **

"Oh, hey." Yukari greets me when I walk in. "Tomorrow is the day…Are you ready?"

"Yep." My cold is gone so I'm pretty okay.

"Me too. Let's do our best!"

"Fuuka. We're going to Tartarus again." with that we head for Tartarus. Luckily Akihiko and Mitsuru have gotten over their colds as well.

**Tartarus…**

I take Mitsuru, Akihiko and Aeon with me today to search for the missing people. I hope they're okay…we find the woman on the 69th floor and the boy on the 83rd. Afterwards we quickly leave Tartarus. I'm getting sick of winding up on pitch black floors.

_8/6/09_

There's going to be a Full Moon Shadow tonight. _Fantastic._ I lounge around my room all day watching TV and eating.

**Dark Hour**, **Dorm Command Room…**

Everyone even the Chairman is here today. Aeon is shifting through something that looks like ammo preparing for his first full moon battle.

"Well, it's a full moon once again." Thanks for stating the obvious Chairman.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?"

"Yes, I've located it…and this time, it's not just an ordinary one."

"Now, that's more like it." Akihiko grabs his equipment out of the bag and starts putting it on.

"It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai. But, there is one thing that's strange…It seems like it's underground…almost ten meters."

"It must be in some kind of basement…" Yukari is preparing as well.

"My records show that there is no such structure in the area. Though, in the past there was an underground military facility…it was being used back then."

"The military? …Is that true?"

"Well, the architectural and geographical data for the area were uploaded into his memory bank. Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade." …you make a state of the art humanoid robot and don't bother updating it?

"He's right." Aeon nods.

"Uh, wouldn't that be a good idea?" I agree Junpei. Why the hell they haven't updated Aeon's database is something I will never understand.

"So, how should we interpret this?" Akihiko's placed his armor on as well.

"There's no way of knowing without actually going there…" Fuuka frowns.

"It seems war's scars may be deeper than we think…the situation is still unclear at this time. Therefore, we will wait until we arrive to determine who should be deployed." Mitsuru grabs her equipment as well.

"Agreed." Akihiko grabs the thunder bracers and equips them.

"Understood." Aeon looks over at me before I guess…he's finished loading his ammo…where the hell did he put it?

"Alright let's go." I grab my equipment as well.

Mitsuru nods and we leave.

**Iwatodai northern harbor, underground facility entrance…**

This is supposedly the place.

"The target should be around here…" Aeon frowns and turns around.

"Well done…" who the hell is that? An Aeon has really good senses!

"Who are these guys? Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now!"

Two guys are behind us by the doorway. One has yellow eyes and greasy looking gray hair. He's pale and sickly looking and for some reason isn't wearing a shirt. He has tattoos on his arms as well. The second guy has blue hair and is wearing glasses, his eyes appear to be blue as well. He's a healthier complexion than the other guy and is wearing a grey jacket and blue pants.

"This is the first time we've met in person." Greasy guy says this. "My name is Takaya. This is Jin." he gestures to glasses boy. "We are known to some as Strega. We've been keeping an eye on you…From what we hear, you've undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world. But, we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream." oh. So they're here to kill us.

"Do you see your odds?" I can't help but say.

"Hm?"

"Look around you. It's six against two." I wasn't going to mention the fact that Fuuka had never been in a battle before.

He just chuckles. "Who ever said anything about a fight?"

"What?" Akihiko glares at him.

"We're not going to fight you. Despite your efforts this land still crawls with sin…and Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always."

"So you know about Tartarus."

"But, why the hell would you wanna stop us?" exactly Junpei. They should be trying to help.

"Simple." Jin shakes his head. "If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power." He's gots to be joking. "…And we can't let that happen, now can we?"

"Power…? Don't tell me you're Persona-users as well!" …considering they're not in coffins and came down here that's pretty obvious at this point Mitsuru.

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change? Only a select few wield the power of a Persona…and the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore. Just like the Tower of Demise." Takaya shakes his head at Mitsuru. Huh guess he's not aware that there's people like the Chairman completely unable to use a Persona but aware during the Dark Hour.

"That's your reason? Are you crazy? There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!" Yukari's pissed too. …can we just beat the shit out of them and get it over with?

"What difference does it make…? There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly. No one can predict the future, anyway." And there you go contradicting yourself. "But, that is all beside the point…Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you."

…

"I-…" I can't lie. It has made me feel more significant…but for all that…

"How about the rest of you…? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic ordinary lives?" I never even had a pathetic ordinary life. I always had to deal with this blasted Hour.

"…Huh?"

"You think I like this!" Yukari looks angry.

"…" Akihiko and Junpei both look away.

"I don't enjoy this one single bit." Fuuka's voice is firm despite its softness.

"You've each got your own reason for fighting. "Justice" is only an excuse…and that makes you all hypocrites! So I say to hell with you!" Jin kicks the door and it begins closing shut. Shit! I can't reach it in time.

"Wha…!" Akihiko runs forward.

"Have fun in there!" with that last parting shot Jin and Takaya turn and walk away right before the doors shut. Damn those two…the next time I see them they're getting an ass-kicking! Akihiko tugs on the door to no avail.

"Damn it! They locked us in!"

"We'll be fine." Aeon is calm as always. "Rather than wasting time we should hurry and deal with the Shadow."

"You're right. If we lose our cool, then they win." Yukari nods in agreement.

"The Shadow's moving! I think it's noticed us!" _Fantastic._ It's just one thing after another isn't it.

"Alright, let's concentrate on our original goal. We can look for a way out after we've won. Everyone, prepare for battle. Minako…I suggest you take three others. The others should be left behind just in case."

"Alright. Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Aeon the three of you come with me!" They nod and with that we're off. As we're walking down we see a weapons depot. I look around and spot a journal before I can reach it-

"We're wasting time." Aeon grabs my wrist and drags me the rest of the way. Damn it! "The target is fleeing. We need to reach it quickly before it reaches an area where it has an advantage.

"The target has stopped. It's reached the next area!" Aeon shakes his head.

"Doubtlessly the creature will have an advantage in that area. We must proceed with caution."

"Yeah yeah, let's go." I run forward. There are tracks…looks like it might belong to a tank or something.

**Underground military facility, deepest area…**

…and the damn thing is a tank. Damn it.

"This explains the tread marks…It's using the tank as armor! Get ready, everyone! Here it comes!" It's a good thing I brought Aeon.

The tank charges at us but we jump out of the way.

"Its Arcana is Justice…Wait, it's Chariot? What the-why am I sensing two entities…? It doesn't make sense!" Oh come on! It's bad enough the Tartarus Shadows come in packs! I use Setenta's Power Charge on myself. Akihiko lower's its attack, Mitsuru uses Bufula and Aeon uses kill rush the bloody tank poisons Mitsuru. Akihiko lowers its defense and Mitsuru cures herself. I use Twin Shot on the stupid Tank. Luckily it does a good amount of damage. Akihiko throws a dis-poison at Mitsuru who heals herself…and…what the hell? The damn thing separates into two?

"I see now. The vehicle and turret are different types: one's Chariot and the other's Justice. They seem to be coordinating their attacks, too. Please be careful!" …I just wish Fuuka could be a bit quicker with that. We focus on the turret since it's about to fall. Yes! It's…WHAT THE FUCK? The damn other one revived it! That's bullshit! I use Cadenza because the damn tank lands critical hits on both Mitsuru and Akihiko. Akihiko lowers both Shadows' attack. We keep hacking at the turret again. Ah. The damn things rejoined. They're both in critical condition when they separate now. I finish off the turret again right before Akihiko finishes off the tank. What a pain.

As we head back to the doorway Mitsuru contacts the Chairman.

"This is Mitsuru. We've neutralized the target."

"Good work. You may return." That's great and all…but…

"Wait. There's more…our mission was interrupted by an uninvited guest. …He's most likely a Persona-user."

"A Persona-user?"

"…And he wasn't alone. They appeared quietly during the Dark Hour and seemed to be aware of our activities."

"Hmm…Did they say anything that might give us a clue?"

"Come to think of it…They said they're called "Strega"."

"Strega…? …I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you. I have one final thing to report. I regret to inform you that we fell right into Strega's trap, and now we're locked inside here."

"Ah, I see. Since the threat has been eliminated, I'll send someone over as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry…We'll be waiting."

With that she ends the call.

"So can I get that book now?" Aeon frowns and shakes his head.

"It is too dangerous."

"Oh come on!"

"He's right Arisato. It would be best if we just stayed here."

I grumble and sit on the ground. Gah. It's going to be a long wait.

Nearly 20 minutes later the stupid door opens up. Mitsuru nods to the man who opened the door. I'm not sure who it is. With that we head back for the dorm, I walk into my room and throw myself onto the bed. Urgh. Stupid…greasy pale skinned weirdo.

_8/7/09_

Hm…I'm tired today. It's a Friday so…ugh. I wait until mid afternoon before heading to Duck Duck Burger. No sooner than I collect my order than do I head back into my room. I eat, play some games and go to bed .

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

"Hi, how are you?" Hm? Pharos? I didn't expect to see him for another month. I sit up.

"I'm fine."

He smiles at this. "I'm glad to hear that. I wanted to tell you that I remembered something else…the end won't be brought about by anyone in particular…It's coming because there are many people who wish for it. As if it was destined from the start. But, doesn't that seem like a strange thing to wish for?"

Death? Not really.

"I can see why people would wish for it."

"I see…Well, I suppose some people would choose death over suffering. Otherwise, one might end up hating everything in this world…Well, enough about that for now. There's something else I wanted to tell you today…Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom…One in your own garden, and three in the garden opposite yours." Hm…I wonder if he's talking about Strega? Granted there was only 2 guys but it's not unconceivable that there would be a third. Would explain why Fuuka couldn't sense them as well… "I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

"Thanks for the warning."

He chuckles. "I'm happy to hear that from you. I'll come again if I find out anything useful. That's what friends are for, right?" He gives me a small smile.. I feel as though our bond has strengthened and my inner strength has increased.

"Well then…good night. My dearest…" he disappears. And yeah…the whole my dearest bit is still creepy as hell. I shake my head before going back to sleep.

_8/8/09_

I'm no longer tired thankfully. My phone is ringing. I answer it.

"Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…Please be careful. Have a nice day." With that he hangs up. Shrugging I place my phone back on the table and go take a shower. It's still early when I finish getting dressed.

Someone's knocking at my door. "It's me…" Mitsuru apparently. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're resting, but can I have a word with you?

I get up and open the door.

"Good morning. There's something I need to tell everyone…but I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself. Come to the 4th floor meeting room when you get home tonight, okay? I'll see you then." with that she leaves.

I head to Naganaki Shrine to hang out with Maiko…but…is she crying? What happened?

"What's wrong Maiko?"

"I can't handle it anymore! Mom and Dad just keep fighting. I yelled at them to please stop fighting so much. …But they just told me to leave them alone. …So I made up my mind! I have to run away from home!"

"You've already decided?"

"Yup!" …this is insanity. The girl could get herself killed or worse pulling this sort of stunt. "I'm really, really gonna run away! I'd better start packing soon…So…What do you think I need to pack if I'm running away from home? I'll need lots of snacks, right? What about my health insurance card?" …good grief.

"That's good enough." She's not going to go far is she?

"Really? Wow! Running away is easier than I thought!" …I can't believe I'm encouraging this madness. "Now…I just have to decide when I can sneak out."

"Be sure to come to me first alright Maiko?" At least I'll have some clue as to where she is if her parents show up.

She nods. "Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine, okay?" she gives me a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you, though…" she frowns at this. "It won't be easy to be alone." I feel our relationship strengthening. …and my inner strength increased. I sigh inwardly. "Once I run away, Mom and Dad will have to work together to find me. This is gonna be great! It takes a lot of hard work to get ready to run away…" with that she runs off. I head for Bookworms.

**Iwatodai Strip mall, Bookworms Book Store…**

When I enter the shop I can't help but notice how gloomy it feels in here. Did something happen?

"…Dear, Minako-chan is here. So, would you please cheer up…?" Mitsuko's crying? What the hell happened?

"I understand their reasoning…But…But if…if that tree is gone…if that tree is removed, I feel like the memory of my son will vanish with it." she's upset but at least I understand why now. So that rumor about the tree being cut down wasn't just a rumor then.

"Don't worry so much." I force a smile onto my face.

"…You'll understand once you've been a parent, Minako-chan. All parents think about their children. For me, that tree represents my son. It's something to remember him by…" she looks so sad…

"…Apparently, the rumor was true…They really are going to cut down the persimmon tree…So, we went to the school to say goodbye. But, that just reminded Mitsuko of our son's death." They're both really depressed right now. No wonder the atmosphere is so gloomy.

"It'll be okay." I hope it will…

"See, dear. That's exactly what I said! If you keep crying all the time, then what will your admires think? Right, Minako-chan?"

I nod quickly and Mitsuko smiles a bit at our behavior. I feel closer to the two of them as a result…and my inner strength increases. …I always feel like a damn parasite when I come here, feeding off their grief. Ugh. The sun is setting.

"Stop by anytime. My wife feels like she's back in her days in a girls' high school whenever you're around. And of course, I'm always happy to see a looker. Here, take this for when you get hungry." he stuffs some sort of bread in my pocket.

"Bye!" I wave goodbye to the two of them and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Mitsuru's meeting apparently involved everyone.

"Aeon do you know what this is about?" he shakes his head.

"I was only told to report here in the evening. Do we have a new mission?"

"I dunno. But, the alarm's not ringin'…" with that Mitsuru walks in with…a dog? Is that the dog from before?

"Huh?"

"Koro-chan?"

Koromaru barks in response he sits by Mitsuru's side diligently.

"Are you okay? …Where'd you get this collar?" It's a strange mechanical device with wings on it. …What is with that collar?

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs." Mitsuru answers. So we get a bloody gun and he gets angel wings?

"Wait…does that mean he'll be going into battle?" Yukari's right…Mitsuru can't be serious. A dog?

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. …We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka looks at Koromaru who barks happily in response.

"He said. "I'll return the favor."…" trust Aeon to understand that.

"Man, you're one loyal dog." To Yukari's comment he barks a bit louder.

"Welcome?" …what? It's a dog! He barks again.

"Hey, make yourself at home…the more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's a summer break after all!" Okay then Junpei.

"Yes, it is." …why did I get a bad feeling from that? "Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week." Oh _Hell _No! "I'll see to it that you graduate."

"What the-!" I can't even finish my sentence.

"H-Hey…Good one, Senpai. You almost had me there." Junpei laughs.

"Oh, it's no joke. We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us." All of us? Oh hell no! What the hell Mitsuru? "I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees that this is a good idea. …I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi." I whirl to glare at the two of them. They **knew **about this?

"Are you serious? This is the first I've heard of it!" Exactly Junpei.

"Umm, sorry…I forgot to mention it." …I want to strangle you so much right now Fuuka.

"Aw, man!"

"Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her!" Yukari's right, Junpei's scores are horrendous.

"Yeah right." Junpei snarls.

"But- My grades are fine!"

Mitsuru simply shakes her head. "There's always room for improvement, Arisato. Not that your scores aren't impressive."

Always room for improvement? DAMN IT MITSURU! You'll pay for this!

He sighs. "This sucks."

"I wish I were dead…"

"W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it…" Bah. You didn't even give me fair warning, Fuuka.

Shaking my head I leave for Paulownia Mall. I might as well see if Theo has any new requests. After accepting a couple of requests I head for the Police Station.

"…You're here. Take this box." No sooner than I'm in the door than does Officer Kurosawa shove a box at me.

"Uh…" I look down at the box in confusion.

"That? That's a token of gratitude the missing housewife left with us. You rescued her, right? I won't ask questions. Just take it."

I open the box. There's six glittering emeralds inside.

"Also…they found that missing schoolboy the other day. I tried questioning him, but…his answers didn't make any sense. He said some kids saved him from an attack by a black thing…He left a reward with us, so I'll hand it over to you." He gives me a skill card for the skill Divine Grace. "Oh by the way, I got some new things in. Take a look." I buy some new weapons and armor for Mitsuru, Akihiko and myself and sell some old equipment and things I found in Tartarus.

I leave and go ahead and talk to President Tanaka. "Before I enlighten you today…do you notice anything different about me?"

Huh? Not really. But…he wouldn't have asked if there wasn't something different.

"Uh…"

"…And you call yourself a young lady?" he hmphs in agitation. I guess I must've offended him. "I had an appointment at the spa for a facial peel…Isn't my skin simply radiant now?" …right… "I'm afraid it's all part of the job; I have my fans to think of…at home, I'm completely the opposite. I dress like a slob and only shower once every three days." Uh…ew. "Let me give you an analogy…" he trains off in thought. "…Vegetables! Perfect!" his sudden exclamation startles me. "Imagine an organically grown cucumber that looks deformed…compare that to a cucumber that looks perfect, but was grown using chemical fertilizers and pesticides. Which one do you think the supermarket would stock?"

"The one that looks good." obviously.

"That's the simple truth…" he sighs and goes once again into thought. "Awkward-shaped cucumbers are difficult to stack, so stores prefer nice straight ones. Taste and safety are not really considered. Instead, they carry cucumbers that even mold won't eat. So, why do consumers still buy these cucumbers when they know the truth? Simple. People trust what they see. Appearance matters most. That's why, as much as I hate spending money, I buy expensive ties to win people's trust. Wait! You remember what I just said…?" Duh. You just said it. "About me dressing like a slob and not showering everyday…Don't tell ANYONE! I can't afford to have people start believing I'm ordinary! …I only said it because it was you. You're the only one who knows…" That's mildly disturbing and flattering at the same time. I think I understand him a bit more now…and…yup my inner strength has increased. "Just a reminder: don't tell anyone. If you break your promise…" I prepare myself for another of his unimaginative threats. "…Well, I guess I can trust you. Run along, now…" a little stunned at this I walk back to the dorm.

_8/9/09_

It's Sunday…So I decide to head to the Shrine again. I walk over to striped shirt as Maiko called him. "Hello…I'm looking for my fountain pen. Please tell me if you find it. Perhaps the creature with white fur and bright red eyes kidnapped it…" white fur? Red eyes? He doesn't mean Koromaru does he? Why would Koromaru steal his pen? I draw a fortune apparently I'll have good luck. I find 10000 yen and a lucky charm! Whoot! I head back to the dorm afterwards.

"Hello." Mitsuru greets me while I walk in. "I was just talking to everyone about what to do with Koromaru…It's about his exercise. Could you take him out for a walk at night, if he seems to need one?" Okay…I head upstairs and see Koromaru…hm? There's something red under his paw. I move Koromaru's paw gently. Ah. It's a blood red fountain pen. So he did steal it. He whines a little after I take it and wags his tail. Eh. I guess I can walk him since I'm taking the pen. I take him out for a walk.

"Minako, do you mind if I come along?"

"Huh? Oh Aeon, I don't mind." with that the three of us head out. Koromaru is running around barking in excitement.

"Koromaru seems very happy. He's able to go on his walks, come here with his friends…while I'm trapped in that room most of the time…"

Oh. I feel guilty now. I had wondered what he was doing while the rest of us went out and such but…

"Now…there are not too many Shadows left. Just four more Full Moon Shadows to defeat before our mission is complete." Aeon is watching Koromaru run around now. "The members of Strega seem to be working against us. We should be cautious at all times."

I nod. "Yeah…we can't afford to be trapped like that again."

Koromaru is digging in the sand near the playground I watch him do so for a while in amusement.

"He's happy here." Aeon's voice is rather soft. "It reminds him of the Priest. This place has many happy memories for him."

"Do you have any happy memories Aeon?" No sooner had I asked than then did I regret it. Aeon appeared thoughtful.

"Playing…with all of you at the beach. That is a happy memory for me."

"Before that?" …damn. I can't keep my blood mouth shut!

"…I don't remember much. Just walking up and knowing I had to find you…to be by your side."

Strange…he had been in operational for ten years and the first thing he thinks when he wakes up is to find me? Why me of all people?

"Do you…know why?"

He shakes his head. "I am unsure as to why I want to be by your side other than the fact that I do."

"Huh…" Aeon looks around the Shrine.

"So…this must be the place where the Summer Festival I have heard about will be held. For what reason is it required for females to clothe oneself in a "yukata"…? I would like to come here tomorrow to see why."

Is he asking me to take him to the Summer Festival? I shake my head no way. Not even going there.

Koromaru trots back up to us. He barks happily. I guess he's done playing.

"Welcome back." Aeon gives Koromaru a small smile. "Shall we return to the dorm? Let us come here again, Koromaru-san." with that the three of us head back. I decide to go to sleep for the night.

_8/10/09 _

…Damn summer school begins today…damn it!

I feel much smarter but…eh…

As soon as I get back to the dorm I throw myself into bed in depression. This sucks.

_8/11/09_

Again I head back to school.

Oh for the love of-! Mr. Edogawa? Come on!

"Well, let's talk about something interesting today. All you future magicians will want to pay close attention…eeeheehee…" how the hell does this man still have his job? "Today's subject is Tarot." Wait…this might…actually be useful! "That's right, those cards often used in fortune-telling." I lean forward paying close attention to what he's saying.

"Originating in 15th century Europe as normal playing cards, tarot cards evolved into tools of divination. A variety of different versions of tarot card decks exist, including the Marseille and Rider decks…But today, in respect of the great magician Crowley, we will be using the Thoth deck. First, let's talk about the composition of the deck…The modern 78-card tarot deck is divided into two parts. There are 22 Major Arcana-the face cards-and 56 Minor Arcana, or number cards. The Minor Arcana are also sometimes called pips." Whatever man get to the Major Arcana already!

"The Major Arcana feature a variety of illustrations on their faces." I don't care what's on them! What the hell do they _mean_? "Beginning with "The Fool" and ending with "The World"…they tell a story in numerical order that is a metaphor of an individual's journey through life. Each Major Arcana represents a stage on that journey…" Journey? Does this "Journey" have to do with my destiny? "…an experience that the individual must incorporate to realize his oneness. They are all important, so let's take a look at each of the 22 cards, one by one. The first card, numbered 0, is The Fool. It represents the beginning and suggests infinite possibilities." Suddenly Igor's and Pharos' words about the vast potential in me makes sense. So…I'm the Fool? At least it's not as bad as my initial thoughts. "The next card, The Magician, represents action and initiative…but also immaturity." HA! That describes Junpei perfectly!

"The Priestess represents contemplation and inner knowledge. The Empress represents motherhood and the life it brings forth. The Emperor is an opposing card. It represents fathering and relates to leadership and decision-making skills." I can't help but think of Hidetoshi…hm… "The Hierophant represents formality and knowledge, and stands for religion. The Lovers card represents choice. Here, the individual's consciousness has finally surfaced. The Chariot represents victory for the individual, but only a momentary one. Justice represents the knowledge of what is right, and what is wrong. The Hermit represents the individual's search for answers by looking inward, deep inside his heart. Fortune represents fate, and the opportunities that come with it. Strength represents both passion and self-control. It is depicted as power with reason. The Hanged Man reflects the individual's inability to take action. Spiritual death awaits the individual with the 13th card, which is aptly named Death." …Pharos… "Death is considered a transitional card…the old ends, and the new begins." he did show up exactly when my life became a damn mess.

"Now, let us continue along the path, following the transition. Temperance is the balancing of opposites. Opening his eyes to the world allows the individual to grow…and as The Devil represents, he then faces temptation…At The Tower, his values collapse on him. It seems as if he no longer has anything to believe in, but…he then finds a glimmer of hope, represented by The Star; and he is suffused with a serene calm. This bliss makes him vulnerable to the illusions of The Moon. Fears arise, and he follows the dim path in his heart with trepidation…but he is rewarded with a bright future, represented by The Sun, which signifies true achievement. Judgment awaits the individual at the end of his journey, as he looks back on the path he has traveled. The final card is The World, which represents the individual's full awareness of his place in the world. That is the growth of an individual as explained by the tarot cards." …that…was useful but not exactly in the way I hoped. …Actually, I think I'm even more confused now. He goes on about the minor Arcana but I'm no longer listening. Ugh…It's so hot.

_8/12/09 - 8/14/09_

…I'm stuck in school and go directly to bed afterwards. Nothing special happens.

_8/15/09_

I head to school in the morning but luckily it's the last day.

Finally damn summer school is over! I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Aeon is standing in a corner keeping watch over everyone.

"Hey Aeon."

He gives me a small smile. "I have observed what happens during the Summer Festival. It seems to be a very interesting event. I'm looking forward to seeing you wear a yukata, Minako."

Okay…with that I nod and go over to Koromaru.

He looks hungry. I open the bag of holding and give him that dog food Fuuka and I made a while ago. He gobbles it down happily his tail wagging.

"That good huh?"

He barks in response and goes right back to eating. I can't help but chuckle in amusement. It doesn't take him too long to finish either.

"Can I pet you?" I don't know if he'd like me randomly touching him. After I ask though, he snuggles up to me so I guess that's an okay. I run my fingers through is soft fur. He's been very well taken care of and smells clean. He doesn't seem to react negatively to me doing so either. I feel a bit close to him as well.

_Thou art I _

_And I am Thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana_

…A dog? Really? Oh whatever. Koromaru stretches out in my lap I spend most of the night just playing with him.

_8/16/09_

The festival is today…my phone rings…

"Hello? It's Akihiko. There's a festival at the Naganaki Shrine today…Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"All right, then I'll see you later."

I nod but pause. …Aeon said he wanted to see me in a yakuta…should I wear one? I frown. Those things are ridiculously tight and hard to move in…but…Aeon's been trapped in that room all this time. I sigh heavily. I'll wear one some other time. I head out in my normal clothes. Akihiko and I will probably end up sparring anyways.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

The shrine is filled with people eating food and playing games. There are stands are every kind set up. Striped Shirt isn't here today.

"Wow, looks like business is booming. There's a lot of people too…make sure you don't get separated, okay?" what is with him treating me like I'm four?

"Should we hold hands?" I add sarcastically.

"What're you talking about? I don't treat you that much like a kid, do I?" I just look at him. "C'mon, let's go pay a visit to the shrine first." we head over to the shrine but right next to it is a food stand. I think it's the same takoyaki stand Theo got his gift from.

"…Something smells good. Takoyaki, huh…Wanna share one? It's my treat."

"Sure."

"Excuse me, one takoyaki please."

"Ooh, you're a fine lookin' man. You get an extra one, hot stuff!" she winks at him and I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. "Say, is this your girlfriend?" and promptly stop. Eh? Girlfriend? "Ahh, the gold ol' days of youth."

"Th-That's not it! Oh…Um.." Embarrassed at his outburst Akihiko places a takoyaki in his mouth. …he_ does _realize those things are hot right?

"…!" Well…He does now anyway. "That was a dangerous bout…but I came out victorious in the end." he chuckles. "Here," he passes me one "eat up." I go ahead and eat. We end up buying some more. It's really good. We spend most of the time walking around the shops and pointing at random interesting things.

"Masks…I remember those." Akihiko is looking at a vast collection of masks at one of the stands. "500 yen, huh…? I can actually afford these now. …They were too expensive for me to buy when I was a kid. When I came to festivals, I'd just wander around and go home because I couldn't buy anything. Now I actually have the money…" he looks at the masks. Hm? How strange…why would there be a mask with a blue butterfly?

"Uh…can I have the blue butterfly mask?"

Akihiko turns to me. "Blue butterfly?"

"Right there." I point to it. It's in the middle of all the masks. The mask owner looks a bit shocked to see it there. Surely it can't be a surprise?

"Oh…right. 500 yen please." I nod and give him the money. …this mask was only worth 500 yen? It's beautifully decorated and feels like velvet.

"What a strange mask…" Akihiko looks over it as well. I nod in agreement. Something though…draws me to this mask. I run my fingers over it and feel a bit…strange. As if I should remember the significance of it but refuse to.

"Hey!" A game attendant is calling out to me. I turn to him. "You two! Would you like to play Lucky Draw? All you do is pick a ball! It's easy! And, everyone's a winner!"

"Lucky Draw, huh…? I've always doubted whether it's really possible to win the stuff on display. Give it a try, Minako. I'll pay for it." I nod and he pays the man I stick my hand inside the big box that the game attendant hold out to me. The box is filled with individually numbered balls. I stir them around before grabbing one.

"Whoa! Congratulations! Man, you've got some luck to win something at our booth, miss!"

I arch a brow. "What happened to everyone's a winner?"

"Uh…here's your prize…It's a Jack Frost Doll!" It's a miniature Jack Frost. I take it smiling.

"It would've been amazing if you'd one first place…" Yeah…sadly I didn't. "Though I'd hate for you to use all your luck here, of all places." I hold the doll out to Akihiko, he did pay for it after all. "Oh, you're the one who drew the win, so the prize is yours."

"Oh. Thanks!" Now where am I going to put this thing? It's dark now…

"It's completely dark out. Looks like we've been here for quite a while. I had fun taking a breather today. …Thank you."

"Want to race back?"

"The doll…"

"Uh…" we walk most of the way. I look around, make sure no one's watching and shove the doll and mask in the bag of holding. "Okay let's go."

We race the rest of the way. I beat Akihiko again. HA!

I go straight to bed afterwards.

_8/17/09_

…what to do...what to do...I need to go see Maiko. I hope she hasn't run off yet.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"I was waiting for you…" she smiles at me as I walk up to her. "Thanks for all your help, but…I have to say bye for now. Yup, I have to run away now." she frowns while saying this. "Remember not to tell Mom and Dad, okay? …Bye!" with that she runs off. I sigh and rub my temples. I sit on the bench for a good fifteen minutes before I decide to follow her. It's just too dangerous for someone her age to be wandering off. I head for the shrine exit when a woman runs up to me.

"Hey, you!"

Eh?

"Uh…"

"Have you seen a little girl? She's in elementary school…" she looks nervous. Wait…is she's Maiko's mother? A man comes up behind her. He's rather stern looking.

"Just calm down and think damn it!"

"Calm down? Calm down! What if something happens to her!"

"Oh please! This is what happens when you force a child to study non-stop!" The two of them start a shouting match. I shake my head. No wonder Maiko ran away if this is what she constantly has to deal with.

"This is ridiculous! Look, you're Minako, right? …I heard about you from Maiko. She said she hung out with a high school kid instead of practicing piano." Huh.

"This is the first time I've heard of it!" the woman shrieks and I cringe. What is with people screaming around me? "You didn't teach her anything funny, did you?"

"What-?" before I can even say anything she's calling me names and screaming at me. Oh fuck this I'm leaving.

"Shut up," the man snaps at her "and stop jumping to stupid conclusions." he pulls her from out of my face. "Look…we're Maiko's parents." kind of figured that. "And, basically, we haven't seen Maiko since this morning. We found a note in her room that said: "I'm running away. -Maiko."

"She's never done anything like this before!" Her mother is pale and wringing her hands.

"Look let's just go look for her okay?" Though…Maiko's dreams are going to be crushed. So much for her parents working together to find her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure she must be around here somewhere." Maiko's dad nods.

"Why, Maiko…?" Maiko's mom starts to cry.

"Listen, girl…if you have any idea where she is, I'm begging you to tell us."

Now…if I was Maiko's age and wanted somewhere safe to go, where would I…wait…she'd probably get something to eat first.

"She's most likely at the takoyaki stand."

"The takoyaki stand?" he looks confused for a moment. "Oh, that takoyaki stand! Hurry, let's go!" He grabs my wrist and drags me to the takoyaki stand. What the fuck is with people grabbing me? Granted I could get him to let go but I don't want to injure him by accident. Sighing I let myself be dragged. Ugh. One of these days someone is going to grab me when I'm in a bad mood and that'll be the end of their wrist.

**Iwatodai strip mall, takoyaki stand "Octopia"…**

Maiko's sitting on a bench looking forlorn. I sigh in relief. If she hadn't been here…

Maiko's mom runs over to her. "There you are!"

"Mom! Dad! Oh…you came too?" Gee thanks Maiko. "Well I…Um…I…" she looks scared. Did something happen? She was only gone fifteen minutes! "Are you okay, darling? Are you hurt? What happened…?" her mother runs up to her and grips her shoulders tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" Maiko's eyes are wide when she nods. Probably didn't expect her mom to have such a reaction.

"Oh, what a relief…" her grip losses on Maiko's shoulders. The scared look on her face is replaced by anger. "How dare you run away from home! DO you have any idea how worried I was? You almost gave me a heart attack young lady!"

"Geez, calm down! Can't you tell she's scared?" Maiko's father yanks Maiko's mom's off Maiko. I really wish they had told me their names. Thinking of them as Maiko's Mom and Maiko's Dad is making me dizzy.

"Y-You guys made me worry too! I was so scared…" Maiko begins to cry. "You said you were getting a divorce, and I didn't know what to do! I don't want you to get divorced because of me…!" with that she starts out bawling.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about…" Maiko's dad sighs. "We're really sorry, Maiko. Why don't we go home and talk about this?" he turns to me. "I'm not sure what to say…I'm sorry we pulled you into this."

Maiko walks up to me sniffling. "…I told you to keep it a secret…but…thank you…" I smile warmly at her and wipe some of the tears from her eyes. I feel stronger inside now. "…Bye…" I wave goodbye as Maiko leaves with her parents. I head for Paulownia Mall. Theo wanted to visit Naganaki Shrine.

I pick him up at the Velvet Room and we head to Naganaki Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"So this is a shrine…I see…I'm sensing mysterious presences here…They're different from the Shadows." What? Do not tell me all that nonsense about ghosts was true? "See, there's one behind you.." I turn around and…nothing's there. Damn it Theo! I whirl back around and glare at him.

"…Please don't glare at me so. I was only joking."

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Now then…The first order of business is to worship at the shrine, correct?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…do you know how?"

"O-Of course I do." and he pouts while blushing. He looks so cute when he does that. "First, I put the coins in this wooden box…" he takes out a wallet. EH? He upturns it and all of a sudden vast amounts of coins fall into the offering box. It's such a large amount that the offering box looks fit to burst. You know what you're doing huh? "After which I must immediately swing the rope…" he swings the rope. "Lastly, I call out my wish…" call out? He does realize he doesn't have to say it out loud right? I open my mouth to tell him before thinking better of it. He _did _say he knew what he was doing after all. "Hmm...This isn't good…I'm drawing a blank on what to wish for. But it would be improper not to call out a wish." he sighs.

"Ah, of course. I'll wish for your safety." he smiles at me while saying this. And begins praying rather…enthusiastically. I stifle my laughter by shoving my hand over my mouth. His back is to me anyways. "I wish that my dear friend Minako remains…um…" he falls silent. He turns back to me and I hastily put my hand down. "W-Would you perhaps mind…not listening?" HA! He's pouting again. "It's odd, I admit, but for some reason I don't feel comfortable knowing that you're listening." he mumbles a bit but I stand there just looking at him in amusement. He turns back to the shrine and whispers something. Probably the rest of his wish. "Everything will be all right now. You'll be protected for all eternity. Do you intend to pray for anything?"

Hm…Pharos' words about the end coming about return to me.

"I'll pray for the world's safety."

Theo nods. "Indeed. As long as you carry that sentiment within you, the path ahead shall be bright."

…something else referring to my so called "destiny" I suppose. I go ahead and pray.

"…It isn't mandatory to call out one's wish?" Uh…nope. "If that's so, then why didn't you.."

"You said you knew how to do it-"

"Nevermind!" he's pouting again. He turns and looks towards the park built near the shrine.

"Excuse me…I've been wondering since our arrival but these structures over here…Could these be…?" he walks over to it. "Steel, titanium, wood…Is this…a house?" I snicker.

"Yeah." I deadpan.

"That's what I thought." He's so smug about it! "Though it seems no one is currently in residence…" He looks thoughtfully at it. "…Master Minako. Is this, in fact, a house? There is sand under it." He looks so sad that I feel like an ass for tricking him. "…Don't you know it's wicked to lie?"

I burst out laughing now. No sense in holding it in. Theo shakes his head. "My, what a vexatious woman…" he looks at the small park again. "So…what are they?" His eyes are glistening for some reason and he goes and squats under the slide. …this is just so bizarre. "I-Is it like this?" he sounds like a kid all happy and eager. "and like this!" he stands on top of the horizontal bar…How the hell can he keep his balance perfect on that thing? "It's…quite difficult…to maintain…one's balance…on these…" and yet there you are…perfectly standing on it.

Remembering my trickery from before I shake my head. "They're not for that." He jumps off the horizontal bar without saying anything. He's pouting again. "I-It can be used this way too, if one likes. Though it may be a little bit difficult for you." What? He sounds like a petulant child! Rolling my eyes I set to prove him wrong and try to balance myself on the horizontal bar…yeah. I fall luckily Theo catches me his eyes glittering in amusement. I could practically see the 'I told you so' on his face. We spend most of the afternoon with him asking me what certain things are for and me explaining them to him. "Thank you for a fulfilling afternoon today as well." he looks sad all of a sudden. "I must let you go home soon…but…I wonder what this is…I don't understand either." I don't know what it is either so I'll let him figure it out. After a few more moments of contemplative silence he turns to me. "…Let us return. Ah, we're approaching the stairs. Please mind your step…" with that we return to the Velvet Room, he enters before me as usual.

"Thank you for answering my request. Well then…Thank you for showing me around Naganaki Shrine. The balance of spiritual and physical health present there is something I will have to reflect on later. As it happens, I've asked my master about implementing a set of horizontal bars here. I argued that they would serve in maintaining one's physical condition," he sighs and looks down at this "but he refused immediately. Ah, yes…" he's smiling at me again. "I have a very special reward for you. With this, you can fuse Thoth. He comes in the form of a beast, yet possesses knowledge beyond that of any human. Try him out and see for yourself the wisdom it may grant you. …I'd like it if I could walk with you again in your world someday." He gives me a Book of Ancients. I fuse Shiisaa, Lilim and Lamia to create Leanana Sidhe. A woman with long hair of the Empress Arcana.

With that done I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru is whimpering when I come into the dorm.

"Did something happen?" Junpei was roaring with laughter and Yukari looked depressed. "Did I miss something?"

"He wouldn't eat it! Ha hahahaha!" Junpei holds his sides he's laughing so hard. Huh?

Aeon walks forward. "Yukari tried to feed Koromaru some food she burned. Koromaru finds the smell disgusting so he won't eat it."

Oh. Haha. I start laughing too. Yukari glares at me before sighing. "I know I burned it somewhat but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Ha! He won't eat it!" Junpei laughs even harder. Koromaru looks up at me with a whimper. Is he hungry? He's scratching himself with his hind leg…is something wrong?

"Huh? Does Koro-chan have some fleas?" Fuuka walks over and looks at Koromaru.

"Well Koro? You itch?" he growls at that. "I'll take that as a no…" he looks away from me. "Oh come one! Don't be offended!"

"Oh, I know! I bought something the other day…wait right here." Fuuka runs off and comes back rather quickly. "Here, it's a doggy brush!" she actually went out and bought one? "Koro-chan, would you like us to brush your fur?"

He barks. I guess that's a yes? His tail is wagging so it's probably a yes. I sit on one of the chairs in the lounge and pat my lap. Koromaru jumps up and I take the brush Fuuka bought and begin brushing him. He woofs in response.

"Feels nice doesn't it?"

I get an affirmative bark in response. He stretches out in my lap in contentment.

Fuuka giggles at this. "Koro-chan seems happy."

He woofs again. His fur feels softer now, and has fewer tangles. As I run my hand through it I feel my inner strength increase. Hm? What's this?

Koromaru growls and jumps off of me. He's backing away.

"Koro-chan, do you not like your stomach being touched?"

He whimpers slightly. Ah I see. That's where the Shadow got him. "I'm sorry. I won't touch there again." I guess he believes me because he slowly climbs back into my lap. I spend the rest of the evening gentle brushing him, ever mindful to avoid his stomach.

_8/18/09_

Rio invites me to watch a horror movie marathon with her. I might as well.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

It's crowded! Apparently there's a different marathon each day…and today is the horror movie day. Yes! I love horror movies!

"There you are! Geez, you're late!" she doesn't wait for me to respond hurrying into the theater. "Let's go grab some seats!" Since I was late we ended up having to sit somewhere near the back but…still. Those movies were great! I feel a bit like a badass now!

"Whooo…That was tiring! I'm aching all over! Watching three movies in a row was a little much…I wonder how many times the Earth got overrun…They were fun to watch, though. And everyone was happy in the end, too. Well, let's go home." I nod and wave good bye to her.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back. We have less than two weeks until school resumes…Fighting the Shadows is our priority, but you should still study some during the daytime." Urgh. Study. Leave it to Mitsuru to worry about that when the world is at stake. I nod and head upstairs. If she's going to talk about studying I might as well do some.

_8/19/09_

My phone is ringing…um…

"Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-1 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." with that he hangs up. So…we're going to Tartarus tonight then.

With that I head for Naganaki Shrine. I want to see Maiko today.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Maiko's cheered up. She's bouncing around and playing in the park happily. "I'm kind of hungry…let's go out to eat! What do you feel like eating?"

"Some Japanese food." I suppose that's what she's used to it after all.

"Awww! I wanted Duck-Duck Burger!" Then why not just say so? "I saw a commercial for the Frog Burger and I wanna try it!" she's complaining now. I sigh and rub my temples.

"Look if you want to go to Duck-Duck Burger just_ say so_."

She nods. "I want to go to Duck Duck Burger."

"Okay then. Let's go." with that we head off.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Duck, Duck Burger…**

"So…the other day, Mom and Dad…They talked to me about why they were getting divorced. I was sad, but I listened to what they said….Did I do good?"

I nod smiling. "Yes you did good Maiko."

She giggles. "Thanks a bunch! So, Mom and Dad…they said when there's no love, it's hard to still be married. …They said not to worry, because they would always love me. …I told them it's okay to get divorced. It must be hard to live together when they don't love each other, after all. Hey, so…" she looks down again. "I have to choose whether I want to live with Mom or Dad…but I can't choose that! You decide for me, okay?" I shake my head.

"Decide yourself." I don't want to shoulder the blame if she happens not to like my decision.

"But I really don't know!" she releases a large sigh. "Oh…Mom might move somewhere far away, so if I went with her…I couldn't play with you anymore! …That would be bad. You felt like you really were my big sister…" Huh… I didn't suspect that. Though…I suppose it makes sense. Not surprisingly, my inner strength increases. "I'd better get home…" she smiles at me. "Hey! Will you hold my hand on the way home?" I nod and hold her hand as I walk her home. It's still early so I go by the bookstore to help out.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei greets me when I walk in. "Damn, it's hot…I'm sweatin' like a pig."

"It's all in your head…" Mitsuru flips a page as she says so. "The heat will only affect you if you allow it to." Yeah right. "…Of course, there are limits to that theory." She's sweating! HA!

"ugh…" Junpei groans. They're right it is hot. …Damn. We need to go to Tartarus though.

"Fuuka. We're going to Tartarus tonight." she nods and at midnight we're off.

**Tartarus…**

I take my normal team of Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aeon. I'll give Koromaru a run later. We find the missing person on the 95th floor. When we head back to the entrance I ask Junpei and Yukari would they mind escorting the person to the dorm.

"Oh…no problem!" Junpei holds the old woman's arm as she steadies herself. She's still very pale and shaken.

"Alright. I'll go too." The two of them leave.

"Let's head back into Tartarus. We might find someone else." Mitsuru nods in agreement and we head back into the tower.

After a few battles Narcissus leveled up…and he gave me a flower. When I hold it ,it turns into some sort of bracelet. Huh. Look at that. I take off my Sigma Drive and wear it.

On the 98th floor we run into yet another trio of powerful Shadows. I hate these things.

They're big at least twice as tall as us and all have giant black hands with some sort of white robbed being with a ridiculous hat inside. I use Tarunda an attack lower spell on one but they use Mabufula crippling Akihiko…I can't move either…I think…I'm frozen. Mitsuru heals Akihiko who manages to get to his feet. Akihiko uses Tarunda on the one that magically charged itself and uses some sort of spell.

"Hey! Be careful! Whatever they just did reflects magical attacks!"

…Fantastic. I switch to Narcissus who is strong against ice and cast Maragi. Yeah…not doing that again! I almost killed myself. For the first time I feel bad for that Shadow we had done this to earlier. Aeon throws a Medical Powder at me before succumbing to a Mabufula attack. Great. Now it's just me and Mitsuru. Mitsuru heals me and I revive Aeon. Damn…I don't have many revival beads left. Mitsuru heals Aeon then. Who dodges a Bufudyne aimed at him and attacks in return. Yes! The bastards are weak to Maragi! I miss one of them the first time so I end up attacking again. I revive Aeon, Mitsuru heals her but those bastards keep spamming Mabufula! Aeon revives Akihiko and I use Cadenza. Aeon uses one of the Uemagi Waters that Theo gave me. I use Maragi and we use an all out attack shit. These bastards still aren't dead yet? HA! Two of the bastards fall down trying to attack Mitsuru and I, Akihiko lands a critical hit on the third one and we finish them off with an all out attack. Mabufula spamming bastards.

I start running out of supplies soon afterwards so we start heading back.

_8/20/09_

I do most of my homework early in the morning. It's not that hard actually…with most of it done I head for Bookworms. I help out around the store but nothing special happens.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello Minako." Aeon greets me when I walk in. "The next full moon will appear on the 5th of September. We will have two weeks to prepare for the Shadow."

"Aeon…you up to getting some ice cream?" what is with that smirk on Junpei's face.

Aeon shakes his head. "That will not help us prepare. Also…does ice cream not rot away human teeth?" Junpei cringes at that.

"…Nah, ice cream's one of the four basic food groups."

Aeon chuckles. "Of course."

Junpei scowls. What was with that offer anyway?

Looking at the rapidly darkening atmosphere I beat it out of there and head for Paulownia Mall. I head to the Pharmacy and buy a bunch of revival beads.

Tanaka's there today so I go ahead and talk to him. "I'm used to being accosted by people, but recently I had an interesting encounter…It was with a young man not much older than you. Guess what he said…He said, "Thank you"."

"You heard wrong surely."

"I was just as surprised as you, so I asked him to repeat himself. But sure enough, that's what he said. I was shocked someone would actually thank me for selling fake products." he looks amused. "But then, he told me he quit his part-time job and was going to study to become a public prosecutor. He wants to punish businessmen like me for bending the rules. He said I was an example of a negative role model. As if! This is me worrying too much, but what if…Just what if…What if he does become a public prosecutor and puts me behind bears?" And you think you wouldn't deserve it? "Then I wouldn't be able to give you advice any more…" he looks upset at the idea. Huh. I didn't know he actually looked forward to this. …My inner strength has once again increased. "…I want the shareholders to know about this. Apparently, kids these days aren't as naïve as we thought." with that he turns and leaves. I leave soon afterwards.

_8/21/09_

My phone is ringing.

"Hello? This is Theodore…I've heard there is an event underway in your world now, called a "film festival"…" how the hell does he know this? "I'd be intrigued to see this for myself. Do you have any interest in accompanying me?"

"Uh…sure. You want me to meet you at the theater?"

"Thank you very much. I shall see you at the appointed time, then." Okay then. I prepare and head for the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

Today they're showing tear-jerkers.

"What are…tear-jerkers? I feel that I'll learn something new…I'm looking forward to this.

…Oh…those movies are so sad. I learned some one-liners. After the movies were over. Theo walked out of the station with a frown.

"…There was much about that I didn't understand. Most of it, in truth…However…for some reason…it pained me inside. I do not understand the implications behind this…" he looks thoughtfully. "Something to keep my mind occupied for a while, at any rate. Thank you very much for today. Please allow me to escort you back." with that Theo escorts me back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Oh, hey. Only 10 days left of summer break…" Yukari turns to Junpei who's lounging on the sofa. "You look really bored Junpei…"

"What's wrong with that? It takes a lot of maturity to fully appreciate boredom." Huh?

"Yeah, you're REAL mature…" Yukari shakes her head.

"Look who's talkin', Yuka-tan! You're the one who's afraid of ghosts…"

"Sh-Shut up, Stupei!"

I shake my head in fond amusement and head upstairs. I'm going to study today.

_8/22/09_

I head for Naganaki Shrine again. I play with Maiko before heading back to the dorm. There really is nothing to do.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru walks up to me excitedly when I come in. He and Akihiko apparently were going out for a walk.

"Minako. You want to join us?"

"Uh…sure."

We head to Naganaki Shrine. "Alright, Koromaru, go wild!" Koromaru runs off barking the whole while. "It's awfully hot for nighttime…" Akihiko looks around. "So this is my last high school summer vacation, huh…? I don't feel like that's good or bad. I do have some regrets, though."

"Like what?"

"Well there are plenty of things that I could have done differently." He has a small, sad smile at this. I decide not to pry for once. "Though I did enjoy going to the festival with you. So…what did you do with that mask?"

It was still in the bag. I don't know why but I had a feeling it was better off in there.

"It's somewhere safe."

"I see. Do you-" before Akihiko can finish his sentence Koromaru runs up to us and barks excitedly.

"Y'know, you seem happier when you come here. Well, we should get back. It's nice enough at our dorm too, right?" with that we head back for the dorm.

_8/23/09_

I head downstairs oh….apparently the Chairman's here.

"Hello. It's a warm day today. Have you heard about the film festival? The theater by the train station holds one every year. I tried inviting the others just now, but it seems no one is interested…The theme this year is so exciting, too…" So why not just go?

"I can go with you if you want…"

"Really? …I wonder if I'll get in trouble if I go to the movies with a student." Oh. I hadn't thought of that. "…Oh, well. It's summer vacation! Let's go then. I'll pay for your ticket, of course." with that we head out. We get a few odd lucks from everyone else in the dorm but we leave quickly.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

Apparently the movies today are about the origin of modernism.

"This is a rare opportunity indeed. It's rare that movies like this are all played at once." the Chairman's really excited about this. "I hope that you enjoy them as much as I will." with that we head in.

Hm…how enlightening. I feel a lot more intelligent after watching those movies.

"What wonderful movies! Those were as good as I was expecting. The listings emphasized the way they'd present the origin of modernism, but they even showed silent films! That exchange at the station was intriguing. It was clearly influenced by western literature, and…" I'm not sure what's stranger what he's saying or the fact that I clearly understand it. "Hm? What's the matter? Why so quiet? Was it a bit much for you, seeing so many difficult movies all in a row? Hmm…perhaps it's best to see movies about modernism in modern-ation!" Okay. We're leaving _now._ I just look at him. "…Well then, let's go back." with that the two of us head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello Minako. May I ask something?"

"Huh? Go ahead."

"Why is school temporarily closed during the summer. I consulted my data records but…there was no answer."

"It's just customary."

"Oh…I see. …So it closes during the summer then resumes the following month."

Koromaru looks at me his tail wagging. I guess he wants me to walk him again. Yukari seeing me and Koromaru heading towards the door gets up.

"Do you mind if I join you? I could use a walk."

"No problem." with that the three of us head off.

"Mmm…the night air feels so good in the summer. …Huh? Who's that old man there?"

"My, my. If it isn't Minako-chan." It's Bunkichi.

"Um…You know this guy?"

"Yeah. He runs the bookstore Bookworms in the strip mall."

"Oh."

"Well, you're quite a looker there. If only I was ten years younger…"

"Oh…haha, thanks."

"Aren't you girls out late, walking around at night like this? Getting into trouble, are we? Of course, when I was your age, I had all the neighbors complaining about me, too. If you saw me then, I'm sure you'd both be falling head-over-heels for me."

Yukari and I laugh at that.

"Well…I should be going." with that Bunkichi leaves. Koromaru runs up to us and barks. I guess he's done.

Yukari yawns. "I'm getting tired, Minako. Let's go home, okay?" Home? I shrug.

"Alright let's go." we head back to the dorm and I go straight to bed.

_8/24/09_

Yukari and I headed to the theater. Apparently some "Willpower!" series is showing. So we decided to go ahead and watch it.

"I was planning on seeing this with my club…I thought it might help motivate us. So it might be kinda manly for you…" kind of manly? "I don't know about this."

I shake my head and walk into the theater.

Huh. Manly huh? There wasn't anything "manly" about that movie.

"That was awesome! It was pretty long, but it seemed to go by so fast! You know…There really are times in life that you have to get by on willpower alone. But I'm still young…I probably haven't seen anything that hard yet." she looks up. The sun is already starting to set. "Wow, it's getting late. How many movies did they show? The baseball one, the judo one, the military basic training one…Oh, the shot put one! How could I forget? The shot put sequences kinda lost me, but all the scenes after that with the main guy running were incredible. I almost stood up and cheered at the part where he did 100 handstands towards the setting sun." She chuckles at this. "…I'm being weird, huh?" she looks a bit alarmed. "I'm getting hungry. Why don't we grab a bite somewhere and head back to the dorm?"

"I'm always up for some food!"

"So…I assume you want to head for Duck Duck Burger."

I nod and we go ahead and head for Duck Duck Burger. I have a fun time chowing down. Afterwards we head for the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei sitting at one of the dining room tables. "I'm bored outta my mind…There must be something I can do to pass the time…"

"Study…?" His grades would thank him.

"I'm not that bored."

I laugh and go ahead and play with Koromaru tonight.

Koromaru barks enthusiastically at me. There's a ball at his feet he nudges it softly towards me. I pick up the ball and throw it. Koromaru happily goes and fetches it. He brings it back held tightly in his jaws his tail wagging from side to side.

"Good boy!" I pet him gently. We play fetch for a while.

"Oh, is she playing with you, Koro-chan? You're having fun, aren't you?" Koromaru barks happily again. Fuuka smiles at him before turning to me. "Hey, do you think Koro-chan is still young?"

"Yeah." He's too energetic not to be.

"I think so too. He's really agile. The other day, I asked Aeon how old Koro-chan is. He said that even Koro-chan doesn't know his own age. …That makes sense, though. I doubt Koro-chan has a sense of how many years and months it's been since he was born."

Koromaru's oddly silent through this conversation. His eyes are strangely glossy as they look up at me. Is…he sad?

"I think the priest…his old owner…knew how old Koro-chan is. …There must be a lot only he knew about. I hope we can take the priest's place someday…"

Koromaru just keeps looking up at me. Silently I pet him as I do so his tail wags slowly. I feel my inner strength increase.

Koromaru woofs again before yawning. I pet him as he lies out on the ground.

_8/25/09_

As I'm walking down the stairs Akihiko greets me. "Hey, Minako. You look bored. Not that I can claim any different…I actually want to switch up my workout plan, but the heat is killing me…You look bored. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah."

"…Well, you're one up on Junpei."

"Want to go to the film festival?" …I hope that didn't as awkward as I think it did.

"Oh yeah. I didn't know about this Film Festival 'til Junpei told me. It might be fun to go to the movies once in a while. Alright, let's go." with that we head for the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

There's some chop-socky marathon today.

"There sure are a lot of guys here…" there really are. Practically everyone here is a guy. "Oh well. Let's give it a shot." we head for the theater.

The movies were awesome! The main character's resilience was inspiring!

"Did you see that move? His hands were on fire…and he must have jumped eight feet!" Trust Akihiko to focus on those bits. "It looked like he was suspended from the ceiling. I guess that's why they call it "wire-fu," huh? …They must have been on some kind of amazing training program…But they never show those parts! Arrgh!" he sucked his teeth in frustration. "I gotta train even harder…! I'm gonna do squats all the way back on the monorail!" …Yeah…I'm not doing that.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day? …It's really hot out these days. Please be careful that you don't get heat exhaustion." I nod. I'll be careful Fuuka.

I turn around and head for Paulownia Mall, I want to talk to Tanaka today.

As usual he's standing by the fountain.

"The other day, a woman came to my office asking for a donation. She was the kind of girl that men dream of-drop dead gorgeous. I'm sorry to say it, but much prettier than you." Huh. So the Mitsuru type? "But, no matter how attractive she was, I was repulsed by her dedication to charity work."

"So are you going to donate?"

"Of course not ! I hate the very word!" Tanaka seems proud of that for some reason. "Why should I give my hard-earned money to a bunch of freeloaders? I pulled myself up out of squalor to get where I am today! In fact, I've earned the right to laugh at those who used to laugh at me! That's what I had always dreamt of. But to tell you the truth, now I have too much money. Profits are booming, but I'm so busy I don't have time to spend a dime…Maybe I should train someone to take my place. I could teach them my business philosophy and help them master my management techniques…I could create a carbon copy of me!" Like the world really needs that.

"It would probably cost me a fortune, but if it works, then I could sit back and relax in my massage chair! How 'bout it? Want to become my successor? I'll even let you join the Tanaka family…" wait is he serious? "Not just work; I'll even take care of your wedding. …Just kidding." Good I just about had a heart attack at the thought of you being nice. "I'm sure you'll obtain something even bigger than my company." he smiles at this. "If I say it, it's for sure." I feel a warmth and kindness in his demeanor. I feel my inner strength increased. "'Donate to the unfortunate children,' huh…" muttering to himself Tanaka leaves.

_8/26/09_

As I'm walking out the door Aeon stops me. "Minako…Koromaru has an intense desire to go somewhere. Also it seems that if he doesn't go out today he will not be allowed to do so at all. Would you listen to his request?" Koromaru barks in affirmation.

"Sure."

He barks again his tail wagging.

"Koromaru is pleased. I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves."

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

I can't believe I'm going to sneak into the theater with a dog. Koromaru's tail wags in excitement. I shake my head. If I can pull this off…

He runs in the theater and with a sigh I follow him. I tried to play Koromaru off as a doll but the management still kicked me out of the theater.

Koromaru growls. I guess he's not pleased about getting kicked out. After a while he whines softly and looks towards the theater sadly. I guess he actually wanted to see that whole "The battles of real men" series.

"Look. I'll buy the DVD when it comes out. Then we can watch it together in the dorm okay?" He barks in excitement at that. I walk him before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Fuuka…we're heading to Tartarus." with that we leave as soon as midnight is near.

**Tartarus…**

I take my usual team with me and we start heading up the tower. On the 100th floor there was another strong Shadow fortunately it was only one.

"It's Arcana is the Lovers. It's a strong foe!" I wanted to cry. Lovers Arcana has a tendency to charm. It charmed Akihiko and Aeon? Aeon can be charmed? Oh that sucks! Mitsuru and I throw dis-charms at them. Then the blasted thing uses some massive group wind spell that nearly kills us all, so I have to use Cadenza. This is after Akihiko's lowered its attack. I continuously use Twin Shot. Aeon keeps using his Kill Rush ability. Every time one of his status lower spells run off Akihiko replaces it. We keep doing that and healing until the thing is in critical condition with a final blow Aeon finishes it off. I find two more bead chains and a Soma. On the 114th floor there was another dead end. I grab the document and use the teleported to go back to the entrance. I head for the Velvet Room and quickly fuse Queen Mab, Orthrus, and Sati to create Seiryuu. He's powered by my link with Bebe. I head to the Velvet Room since I fulfilled one of Theo's requests.

"Why did you want the reins?"

"…Hm? Are you wondering why I asked you to gather this item for me? That's not what matters, though. What's important is that you defeated the Champion Knight. I am thrilled to see you getting stronger. Please take this as your reward." he gives me a pair of sneakers. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?" I hand over the old document and in exchange he gives me 120000 yen. With that done I head back to the dorm. It's been a tiring day.

_8/27/09_

My phone is ringing…

"Hello Minako?"

Oh. It's Akihiko.

"What's up?"

"Want to go out somewhere today? I'm bored of lying around in my room."

"Sure."

"Can you start getting ready, then? I'll be waiting downstairs." he's awfully excited.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

Akihiko sighs. Hm? What could be wrong? Granted I did order 4 bowls but that's pretty normal for when we go out to eat. "What am I supposed to do…?" I look at him while slurping at my noodles. "Oh…Sorry. I shouldn't be like this after I called you here. There's just something bothering me right now…"

"What is it?"

"The other day, a junior girl called me up and asked if I'd date her. I turned her down…but since then, she keeps bringing me letters and gifts…" Ah. I can see why he's so tired now. He sighs heavily. "I could just ignore her, but I'd feel terrible. What in the world do I have to say to get her to stop…?"

"Just lie and say you have a girlfriend."

"…Well, that would be the easiest way, but I don't feel comfortable lying like that…" I shrug he ends up smiling through. "If she presses me to prove it, maybe I'll have you play that part for me." he laughs at this.

"Sure. I don't mind." He nods and goes back to his food. "Here." I hand him the sweet fries that I made in cooking class.

"…For me? What is it…? …How'd you know I liked this?" I didn't but you said you didn't like overly sweet things. And while these are sweet they're not overly sweet like candy is. He bites into one. "Mmhm, delicious. Man, that flavor…I used to love these when I was a kid. Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru barks excitedly when I come in. "Hey Koromaru!" I guess he wants me to play with him. I might as well, we did go to Tartarus last night.

Koromaru nudges me towards the door so I take him out for a walk. He runs around excitedly in the Shrine. I watch him in amusement. It's a nice night. I close my eyes and let the cool evening breeze blow over me.

"Minako?" It's Aeon.

"Hm?" He sits down next to me with a strange look on his face.

"Are you…happy?'

Am I happy? What kind of question is that? "Well…I suppose. As happy as I can be in this situation-"

"I see…" he looks even sadder at that.

"Don't worry about it Aeon. I'm okay." I give him a smile and he smiles slightly back at me.

"I…admit I do not understand human emotions very well…but…" He looks at me with another sad expression. "I…I can't…it is difficult to explain myself. But I-" he looks up at me again.

"It's fine Aeon. I'll be here when you figure it out." He smiles at this and nods.

Koromaru comes up to me with a gem in his mouth. How did he find this? It's a Traesto Gem.

"Thank you Koromaru." He barks happily and the three of us head back to the dorm.

I end up working on my homework for most of the night. I'm not done but I'm getting there…

_8/28/09_

Someone's knocking. I get up and open the door, it's Mitsuru? What does she-?

"Good morning Arisato. I'm sorry to interrupt your rest but the Chairman is showing up this evening. We are going to have a meeting in the Command Room. I'll see you later." with that she turns around and leaves shrugging I close the door. Aeon's words from last night bothered me so I freshen up and head downstairs. He's standing in the lounge.

"Aeon?"

He turns to me. "Ah. Minako. Is something the matter?"

"Uh…do you want to go to the film festival with me?"

"Film…festival?"

"Yeah…they're showing a bunch of movies at the theater."

"I see…So…this is another form of recreation I take it?" I nod "Well, in that case…I would be delighted to go with you Minako." He smiles at me after saying this.

"All right then. Let's go."

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

Huh. They're showing ninja movies.

""Ninja War"…I assume this refers to the opposing platoons of ninjas on the screen."

"Yeah." I had never seen this movie before so…

"Junpei-kun said that "Ninjas are the coolest of the cool!"" I nearly jump from how well he mimics Junpei.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what Minako-chan?" That's another thing with Aeon. He doesn't bother using honorifics unless he's in public. What's up with that?

"Mimic Junpei so well…"

He smiles and leans close into my ear and whispers. "It's a secret." He backs up still giving me that secretive smile as I stare at him blankly his smile turns into a frown. "That was the correct facial expression wasn't it?"

"Uh…yeah it was fine. Let's go see the movie." My ear is still tingling from where his lips were.

"All right." with that we head into the theater. He sits in the seat right next to me and the whole time I'm amazed by the fact that he has such human facial expressions. You really wouldn't be able to tell he was a robot unless you already knew.

Huh. The movies weren't that bad either.

"Using the movies as a source I have updated my data records to include ninjas. It seems that a ninja seems to use a very specialized and advanced method of fighting. They hone their bodies, and make it equivalent to that of highly advanced weapons. They seem to be soldiers of unparalleled skill…with all these advantages I must wonder why they seem to no longer exist." He ponders this for a moment. "Perhaps the training methods we saw in the film were incorrect…or maybe they all died out? …I am unsure of the answer." he looks back at me "Might I suggest Minako-chan adopt the status of ninja?" He grins at the last part.

I roll my eyes and drag him back to the dorm. He chuckles the whole way the jerk.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

The Chairman is already here as is everyone else. Aeon once again sits far too close to me.

"Good, you're all here. Please come in…" hm? Who's he talking too? The door opens and that kid from before comes in.

…You've gots to be kidding.

"You must be kidding…" Ah. Akihiko you read my mind.

"After running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential. I called this meeting so that I could introduce him, since he'll be joining our squad."

"B-But Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school." Mitsuru stammers. "Besides…" she looks away at this. …that's the same expression she had when she said she didn't know anything about Tartarus…oh great. Another bad memory just what we needed.

"Besides…what? His ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help." I guess the Chairman doesn't know…or care about what Mitsuru's talking about.

"But, is HE okay with it?" Akihiko looks at Ken in alarm. O

"Actually, I asked to join. I believe I can be of some assistance…Now, I finally know why I was given this power."

"…So, as you can see, it was his own decision."

"Nice to meet you all. I'll try not to get in anyone's way." Grand. …maybe I'll take this kid into battle once. Let him get his ass handed to him and see if he changes his mind.

"Ready for the wringer?" I smirk.

"Y-Yep! Please don't hold back!" he smiles brightly. Okay…kid has nerve. This might not be so bad after all.

Akihiko looks oddly contemplative. What happened? It's not just about Ken being young I can tell. B

"Hey, don't worry, kid. We got your back. It may be hard at times, but stick with it." and Junpei provides encouragement.

"Yes, got it!"

Joy. I head to the second floor and nod toward Fuuka. "We're going to Tartarus tonight." Maybe I can convince this kid not to partake in this.

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Aeon and Ken with me into Tartarus. Huh…turns out the kid's a pretty good healer. He's actually better than Yukari. On the 100th floor there was no enemies again…that presence…it's so powerful…and why is it just watching? I walk through the empty corridors and feel its eyes on me the whole time. As if waiting for something…when I find the stairs and wait for everyone to regroup, Akihiko hands me something that looks like a magic mirror but is gold instead of silver on the back is the words Attack Mirror. …I guess it reflects physical attacks? It could come in handy. With that we head upstairs. The enemies here are easy to take down because we now know all of their weakness. Even the powerful Minotaur's aren't much of a threat to us. Between Akihiko's, Aeon's and my physical attacks and Ken's healing everything falls before us.

…on the 102nd floor we somehow managed to all get separated going up the stairs. …how did this happen? We manage to reassemble safely but still. As we run around taking down Shadow after Shadow I have to admit I'm impressed with Ken's fighting skills. I thought he would be like how Junpei, Yukari and I were in the beginning. Constantly making mistakes, getting himself nearly killed. Hell the kid doesn't even flinch when he pulls the evoker's trigger. He simply watched me do it once and took to it as if he'd been doing it for years. It's really impressive…and a bit depressing. Seeing a kid his age seeing a gun and real or not being able to pull the trigger while holding it to his head makes me pause for a second. This is an easy day though. There are no real threats around, granted the Shadows aren't running from us in fear but they aren't knocking us out either. Ken's Persona is some strange creature with a weird circle through it. It's hard to describe but it looks like a very thin wheel with razor edge points I guess the best way to describe it is as a circular saw. His Persona is humanoid…I think and has hands and legs but no face…it's just weird looking frankly. I head back to the entrance and go into the Velvet Room to hand over the Tiara's Hair that Theo requested. I fuse Jikokuten, Lamia, and Virtue (whom I found while wandering through Tartarus) to create Nata Taishi. She's? I think it's a she…is powered by my link with Rio. It was a good workout and I leave Tartarus. As we're leaving I notice Ken's shoulders sag in exhaustion. Huh. The kid's strong to have lasted this long without showing any signs.

_8/29/09_

My phone is ringing. I pick it up. "Good morning. This is Theodore." He must be shitting me. He couldn't have called yesterday? "There is a human-1 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." I groan. Why me?

As I'm walking downstairs I spot Fuuka looking bored.

"Hey Fuuka!" She looks up at me like she's surprised. "Want to go see a movie?'

"You…want to go with me?" Uh...yeah. See any other girls named Fuuka around here? "I was actually thinking about going, because the theme today seems interesting. This will be fun!" she hops up then and the two of us head for the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

"I always wondered what they meant by "hard" science fiction…So the last time I passed by this theater, I asked the ticket clerk. He said, "It's a science fiction story that could really happen." Maybe it's just me, but I'm not very interested in movies where people travel in time and cast spells…I'd rather see movies that make you think, "10 years down the road, this could happen." Like the way everything around you gets more and more high-tech. That's my favorite kind of sci-fi…Oh, sorry!" she blushes I guess realizing I had been quiet the whole time she'd spoken. "I got a little carried away…We still haven't seen the movie yet. I hope we can get good seats." we head inside. The movie wasn't that bad…pretty interesting actually and I could totally see many of the things in the movie coming true eventually.

"Wow…That was amazing…I wonder if our civilization will ever advance that far. Did you see that iron? It got rid of wrinkles on their clothes in half a second. To get that much heat out of an iron so quickly you'd probably have to keep it charged. Though it wouldn't have to be with electricity…It could be a gas hybrid. Or maybe they have a totally new energy source…but how would they power the iron with it?" I shrug. She gasps again probably noticing that she talked all over me. "S-Sorry!" What? Do I look angry or something? "The movie got me all excited, so…I got carried away thinking about it. …Thanks for coming with me to the theater today."

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello Minako. One week remains until the next full moon. We should go to Tartarus to prepare some more." Speaking of Tartarus…I sigh inwardly. I'm not looking forward to going there again. "The Lost also seem to be increasing in number…hopefully after we eliminate all the Shadows they will no longer be an issue."

"Fuuka…we need to head for Tartarus tonight." she gives me a confused look probably because she's not used to me going to Tartarus two days in a row.

"All…alright."

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Ken and Junpei. According to Theo the person's between the 101 - 105 floors so…I take the transporter to the 98th floor. As we're climbing up the stairs Ken speaks up.

"You're the only female in the party right now, Minako-san." Why bring this up now? Granted I'm glad he didn't bring it up around Aeon cause knowing Aeon… "I don't know if this is appropriate, but I think it's really kickass."

"And something to keep us fighting!" Junpei adds with a cheer. What the…I feel my cheeks burning as I turn around. "An oasis in the battlefield!" Ugh. He can be so…damn stupid!

"I don't think we're on the same wavelength here…" Akihiko to the rescue as always. "But a female leading a group of males is an impressive sight."

"Let…Let's just go!" I run up the stairs.

"H-Hey wait for me!"

Fortunately we find the missing person on floor 101 so with that done we quickly leave. Mitsuru takes care of getting the person home as usual.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

No sooner than I walk into my room than I spot Pharos sitting on my bed. He looks up as I come in with a smile.

"Hello. I missed you."

"I was in Tartarus."

He nods. "I understand…I only came here to remind you that the full moon will be in one week. I can see that you are training…though are you ready?"

"I…think so." The Shadows in the block are no longer giving me much trouble.

He nods at that. "Only a few trials remain." His eyes are locked onto mine. …The color seems to suck me in. "So, be careful. …I look forward to seeing you again." and with that he vanishes.

_8/30/09_

I walk into the lounge. "Hey Mitsuru. Are you still working?"

"Oh…hello Arisato. I haven't had a free day in some time, but it's here at last." she looks pleased. "It's inevitable when one has a month off that there will be at least one day with a clear schedule. Hmm…What should I do?"

"Want to come to the movies with me?"

"Hm…the movies…I just remembered that I received VIP tickets from a distributor." And I'm totally not surprised. "…I think I'll make use of them. All right, let's go." with that we head for the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

"This will be my first time seeing a straightforward love story. It should be an interesting experience for me. Shall we enter?"

"Sure." we head into the theater. It's a sappy movie but not horrendous. Granted we got gaped out because of Mitsuru's tickets which was rather annoying but all in all not too bad.

"What was that last one? "Eternal Love"?" I forgotten how horrible the titles were. "Isn't it quite a coincidence for the man to find her, when he had no idea where she was? And why would he wait until the last moment to announce that he's secretly a prince? Just saying "I wasn't able to tell you" is poor storytelling. It's a crucial piece of information. And the ending…It stopped right when the prince and the woman settled down. But what about after that?" …you're overanalyzing Mitsuru. "If they had shown the real life of royalty, I assure you it wouldn't have been a happy ending. They didn't show the most difficult parts." she looks down at that.

"Mitsuru…the whole point was entertainment. It having a downer ending would have ruined it."

She frowns at that. Granted…it's a shitty explanation but…

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so critical of the movie you wanted to see with me. I just…couldn't help but compare it to my own life. I suppose I enjoyed it on some level, since I was able to relate to the characters so strongly." she smiles a bit at this.

"Hey…let's go back." There isn't anything else to do and I'm not certain she'd be okay with eating at Duck Duck Burger. So we head back, it's getting late anyway.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me cheerfully when I walk in. I guess he's well rested now. "Have you noticed? Those people- "The Lost"…They've been increasing…" I've been trying to forget about that actually. There's even a couple outside our dorm creepily enough. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't worry Ken." Ken turns to Aeon. "Based off previous data the amount of The Lost should severely decrease after we defeat the full moon Shadow."

"Oh…I see. So that's why the amount of the lost decreased before?"

Aeon nods. "There is nothing to be concerned about. As long as we train and defeat all of the remaining Shadows "The Lost" will be cured."

Koromaru barks energetically at me. I guess he wants to go for a walk.

"Arisato, do you mind if I come?" Mitsuru gets up as well.

"No problem." we head for the Shrine again.

Koromaru runs around in excitement barking all the while.

"Koromaru looks happy when he's here. It must be something akin to a hometown for him…" Mitsuru chuckles in amusement. When she's done she turns to me. "I said some things earlier today, but now that I've had time to calm down and think about it…today's movies did have their charms." I blink a little. Not in shock though I guess one could see it as such. "…Does it seem out of character for me to say something like that?"

"No. Not really." I give her a bright smile. "I enjoyed the movies myself despite how unrealistic they were. Well…the whole prince thing was unrealistic anyways. I mean what are the odds?"

Mitsuru laughs at that. "Indeed. Though…I can understand his desire to be free from his responsibilities. I sometimes feel that way myself."

Hm? I look over at her but before I can ask anything.

"Woof!" Koromaru comes back his tail wagging happily.

"What, are you satisfied already?" This dog has horrible timing. "Well then, let's go home." with that we head back to the dorm.

I go ahead and take a shower before jumping into my bed.

_8/31/09_

Ah. The last day of the film festival…the only people I haven't gone with is Junpei and Ken. Noticing Junpei's missing I go ahead and head over to Ken.

"Ummmm…Today's the last day of summer vacation, right?" Sadly yes it is. "Well, since it's the last day…I was wondering if you had any plans." Eh? "I-I was just curious. It's no big deal…" Huh. I guess my confusion must have shown on my face. …come to think of it I've never seen Ken do anything with anyone his age. …and most of the time he's in here.

"Want to go to the film festival?"

"S-Sure!" Poor kid. Cooped up in here like a dying old man. With that we head to the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

Awesome! They're showing superhero movies today.

Ken gasps. "The monster on that poster is from Amoebaman…" Hm? I'm not too familiar with the cartoons here. "Err…" he stops awkwardly. What's wrong? "I-I wasn't really looking forward to this, you understand…" …talk about blatant lies. "I was just bored, and I thought it would pass the time."

"Okay." I decide not to call him out on it. I don't want to hurt his feelings. "Oh no! It's starting! Quick, we gotta get good seats!" he grabs my wrists and runs into the theater.

Not excited my _ass_.

The whole time in the theater he's gasping and aw'ing and acting like a normal kid. It's nice to see him like this considering how serious he acts whenever I see him.

"That…That was SO COOL!" he's brimming with energy and glee. "Oh! Did you see the part where Amoebaman gets captured?" And how he can say that name so quickly I'll never understand. "And, and the part where he was in the underground prison, but Morus Signal came to help!" I can't help but smile at his energy. "And they had him tied up, and the bad guys were about to shoot him, but then the whole team-!" Hm? He stops himself all of a sudden and coughs. There's a moment of silence before he speaks up. "…Anyway, I thought some of the scenes were pretty good." It's like having a kid brother that tries to play grown up but fails. So cute! "B-But it's all just fake…" he giggles. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you very much for inviting me along." with that we head back to the dorm. It's probably not intentional but he very easily goes right back into excitedly talking about the hero's exploits.

When we reach the dorm it's already dark.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets the two of us. Soon, the moon will be full again…I think this goes without saying, but please make sure you're prepared." With that in mind I head for Paulownia Mall.

The first place I head for is the police station.

"Ah. There you are. Take this envelope." Officer Kurosawa practically shoves an envelope in my face.

"Uh?"

"That's a token of gratitude the missing woman left with us. You rescued her, right? I won't ask questions. Just take it." …There's a spell card in here. For the skill Matarukaja…whatever that does.

"There's more. See those rocks with the strange patterns on them?" He hands me another box. I open it up and there are strange rocks inside. "The man they found the other day left them. I'm fine with one or two, but this many just gets in the way of our work. …You saved him, didn't ya? Just go ahead and take them all." He gives me 20 Malachite…I should take them to the Antique Store Owner. "By the way…I got some new things in…since I'm in a good mood today you'll get a discount."

"Oh. Thanks!" He nods and shows me what he has in stock. I buy Aeon a Power Enhancer. With that done I head for the Antique Store. There's nothing there I need so with that I head back to the dorm and walk Koromaru.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I head to the Shrine alone this time. Koromaru barks in excitement before suddenly stopping and growling. Hm? What could be wrong. Someone's coming…

"What am I going to do…?" Is that? …yeah it is. It's one of my teachers Mr. Ono. The one obsessed with samurai. "Whoa!" He nearly bumps right into me. Koromaru's still growling. "Oh, it's a student…" right. Ignore the angry red eyed dog. That's really smart. "Wait, that's a dog!"

Koromaru stops growling and looks from me to him. Seeing that he's not a threat Koromaru sits on his haunches.

"Yeah…that's a dog."

"Hey…Arisato, was it? Arisato, is this your dog?"

"Uh…no. He lives with us at the dorm."

"Can I borrow him? You'll let me, right?" What the hell does Koromaru look like? How do you just borrow someone's dog?

"What for?"

"Please! Just lend him to me!"

"No."

"I lost something important! Dogs are great at looking for stuff!" That's why? "Now listen here…a warlord of the Sengoku era didn't think of dogs as pets, but…" I tone him out. Not this again.

Koromaru barks looking up at me.

"You want to help him?"

Another affirmative bark he's wagging his tail as well.

"Okay then. Knock yourself out."

"Ooh, he's gonna help me? Really? Seriously? Oh, thank you! Tell you what, if he find it, I'll let you know what'll be on the next test!" Awesome. "I lost a USB memory stick. Do you know what those are? You connect them to a computer…" I'm tempted to tell him I know what he's talking about when I realize he's talking to Koromaru. Koromaru just sits patiently while he's talking. "I don't care about the data on it. It's just stupid things like test questions." So you _don't _care if someone gets all the questions to your next test? Okay then… "…But it's important to me." did someone special give him the stick? "You can find it by its smell, right? It smells like this!" he shoves his helm at Koromaru who looks a little annoyed . I shake my head.

"I'm pretty sure I lost it around here. C'mon, I'm counting on you, Inuchiyo."

"Do not call him that."

Mr. Ono looks stunned at that. "Don't tell me you don't know Toshitsune Maeda!" Who? "Listen well…during the Azuchi-cocoyam period, Toshitsune Maeda was…" and off he goes again. I tune him out and Koromaru is sniffing around. He barks before darting off towards the shrine. I guess he found it.

"Oh, go get it, Inuchiyo!" I still don't like that name.

Koromaru is digging in the sand when Mr. Ono and I catch up to him. He pulls something out with his teeth. …? That's a…katana. What the hell is a katana-

"That's it! That's the one!" What? "ooh, did I just sound like a Sengoku warlord? Goodness, though, I'm so relieved.."

"You said it was a memory stick."

"It IS a memory stick! Look!" He pulls the katana out of its sheathe. …there's something small where the blade should be. …oh.

"This is-look here, right here!" Trust Mr. Ono to have that sort of USB stick. "Do you see the family crest engraved here? You can tell whose crest that is, right?" not really. I'm not going to tell him that so he can launch into another of his rants though. "This was special ordered! I wouldn't have been able to sleep without it. And I've been invited to a weeding so I'd be embarrassed to go unarmed!" Shouldn't he be embarrassed to show up with that thing instead?

"I see…"

"Oh, so you understand? Really?" Not really. "You know what they say. Though you may wear rags, your heart must be beautiful…" I look at my clothes and sigh as once again he starts going on and on. "I'm sure the kids who found this were playing sword-fight with it. …Honestly, what would they have done if it was a real katana? It would've been broken to bits!"

Koromaru just sits watching him.

"Now to show my gratitude, I should tell you what'll be on the next test." **Finally!** "Now listen carefully. I'm giving you a real big hint. …Study the Sengoku period." He must be joking. _Everything _with him is about the blasted Sengoku period! I figured that much out on my own! He walks away and I sigh shaking my head. Koromaru barks as he leaves.

"Thanks for helping him out Koromaru." I pat him on the head and his tail wags. …and my inner strength has increased. He suddenly whines. "Hm? What's wrong?" he sneezes then. Oh…the sand must be stuck up his nose. "Let's go back to the dorm and I'll wash your nose okay?" with that we head back to the dorm. I wash Koromaru's face gently before bathing and finishing the rest of my homework. Thankfully it was mostly done so I finished quickly and went to sleep.

_9/1/09_

And second semester starts today. Joy. I might as well see Bebe.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Minako-sama, 'ave you decided what today's project will be?"

Hm…what do I feel like making?

"I'll make another knit rabbit." Maybe I'll give one to Maiko.

"I am 'appy to be able to see your work again. Go a'ead and start making it." with that I start sowing. Thanks to Bebe's teachings I was able to make it faster and better than before. "Zat speed, zat beauty…Minako-sama, you are indeed superb!" I can't help but smile pleased at his encouragement. "Next, we shall making somezing big! Hrrrmmmm….I know! You will make ze scarf!" A scarf? " 'Appiness will come to girls who can knit scarves!" Oh he obviously just came up with that. "…Zat is what my aunt said." …oh. I feel a bit like an ass now. Hm… "I want you to become 'appy…Zat is… 'Ow I truly feel…"

"I want you to be happy too Bebe."

"Arigatou, Minako-sama…"

Bebe sighs. "Um…Wakarimasen…I do not understand…Ze sewing machine won't go…"

"What's wrong?"

"I am worried about my uncle… 'Ow can I convince 'im to let me stay 'ere?" He looks so sad at the thought of leaving. "If I became a samurai," he's been hanging out with Mr. Ono too much. "Maybe I could stand up to 'im…Oh! Maybe if we go to ze Sweet Shop and 'ave a snack, I can come up wiz a plan! Shall we?"

"Alright. Let's go." I place my rabbit in my bag and place the materials for the scarf in there as well.

"Yatta! Let's go!" He's excited.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Sweet Shop…**

Bebe and I had some sweets before leaving. We shared a cake again…though this time it was strawberry and vanilla flavored.

"…I 'ave zought about zis even in my dreams…I will be disappointed if I 'ave to return to my country!" he scowls at this. "I want to stay 'ere in Nihon even if I 'ave to eat dirt!"

"How?" How does he plan to live here without his aunt? And even if he could…he would one day miss his uncle. Bebe may not like the man's decisions but they were still family.

"Jitsu wa, actually…I 'ave a plan! I will return 'ome…Mochiron, of course. I will not give up just like zat!" He says so confidently fanning himself with the elaborate fan he always carries. "I will come back 'ere after persuading my uncle! I will convince 'im 'ow great Japan eez! Now, I just 'ave to figure out 'ow to explain it to 'im." he smiles at me. "Zat will be easy with your 'elp, Minako-sama! Please help me! Onegaishimasu!"

"Of course I'll help Bebe."

"Arigatou!" Huh. It feels nice to be counted on…and my inner strength increases. "….Ze sun is setting. I will see you again…mata ne!" with that the two of us go our separate ways. I go back to the dorm. When walking back I see Junpei.

"Yo!" Junpei runs up to me. "You're heading back to the dorm?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go together then." as we're walking back he tells me about his day and some girl he meet called Chidori. He mentions gothic Lolita and art…which really doesn't make much sense so I just nod as he's speaking.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

We walk in and…what the? Yukari, Fuuka and Ken are sitting in the lounge looking nervous about something.

"…Oh, you're back. Perfect timing."

"Perfect timing…? For what?" Junpei's as confused as I am.

"Hey, Akihiko, is Aeon ready?" with that Akihiko and Aeon walk in.

"Here he is."

Aeon's in a winter school uniform. I gap at him for a good minute. Aeon does a slow turn before nodding. "I believe this will prove sufficient."

"Why are you dressed in our uniform?"

"He said he wanted to go to school so I said something to Mitsuru-senpai as a joke…but, the Chairman overheard and thought it was a good idea. So as of tomorrow, he'll be ajunior." …

"What?"

"I am to become a student at Gekkoukan High School starting tomorrow." Aeon smiles pleased at this. "I'll be able to be by your side now.

"The Chairman's cool with this?" Junpei looks Aeon over. Granted Aeon does look like a student but…

"He said something about studying his behavior in a social environment…" Fuuka added.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's a great idea." Junpei has a strange smile on his face. …I hope he's not still upset about that whole bet thing. "After all he's so knowledgeable about humans let's see him prove it." I sigh inwardly.

"I have no doubt that I can assimilate perfectly into your school environment. With this uniform it should be easy." …Why?

"It looks very natural on you; no one will suspect a thing." Ken adds. Granted that's true but… "But, why does he want you to go to school?" I suppose he refers to the chairman. "It's not like there's anything special about it."

"I'm supposed to synchronize my schedule with that of the other members'. If I was here all the time I could end up delaying missions and wasting valuable time. Therefore, I requested to be by Minako's side."

"Delay our missions? Won't you going to school create more problems." Yukari sighs shaking her head.

"If any problems arise I shall adjust my behavior to lower suspicion. If need be I'll eliminate any threats."

"That won't be necessary!" I add hastily. Koromaru barks happily.

"Koromaru has requested to go to school as well." …no just…no.

"Sorry, Koro-chan…you have to stay here." Yukari responds. Koromaru whimpers sadly. I shake my head this is too much for today I head upstairs but notice Ken standing by himself sadly.

"Hey Ken?"

"Oh! Minako-san!"

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat?" Maybe he'll loosen up a little if he was out of the dorm.

"Uh…but-"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I grab him by the wrist and drag him out. He doesn't protest but I'm pretty sure it's because of how boisterous I'm being. Still, he's so quiet all the time it's depressing. No kid should be so quiet.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatsu Restaurant…**

I dragged him all the way here. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh…no I'm fine Minako-san." we managed to get in just before closing time thankfully.

"Alright! Eat up!" I ordered for him and myself. The food smells absolutely delicious and I start digging in. While I'm eating he looks up shyly

"Um..Th-Thanks for the food." he starts eating after he speaks. Huh? He's eating faster and faster. Is there some race I didn't know about?

"Were you hungry?"

"Oh…uh-huh, I guess so." he looks a little embarrassed at that and promptly goes back into shoving food in his mouth. I can't help but watch him…how does he manage to shove that much down so quickly? I can't even down food that fast! "Aren't you going to eat, Minako-san?" Oh. I look down at my own plate.

"Yeah." I stir it around though.

"Well, please do. …I feel embarrassed if I'm the only one eating." he resumes eating quietly. "…It's just not the same." I pause the food halfway to my mouth. Ken stops eating and looks forlornly at his food. "When my mom was still alive…we never really went out to each much…so I never knew what it was like. I guess my mom was really good at cooking. When I eat stuff like box lunches from the store, it just tastes horrible…I…never told my mom that she was a good cook." …Ken's lost his parents at an early age too…I can't help but start developing a soft spot for the kid. He's had it rough. Add in Shadows and I'm surprised he hasn't flipped out yet. "…Oh, sorry. This is really good!" He looks up at me smiling. "If you don't mind…I'd like to come here with you again. Um, that is, if you have time…"

"You're a kid…you shouldn't be so modest."

"P-Please don't call me a kid!" he shouts. I arch a brow is he sulking? He is a kid…he should enjoy it.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana…_

…Again?

"Um, is it okay if I order something to drink? Um…I'd like some milk…" he blushes at this. And I'm not supposed to treat him as a kid.

"Sure Ken. Anything you'd like."

"Large, please…" he's still blushing. Heh. It's like having a kid brother. He finishes his meal in silence and we head back to the dorm.

_9/2/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Aeon walks up to me when I'm heading for class.

"So…this is Tartarus during the daytime?"

"It's a school."

"…I see…" with that we head to class together

**Gekkoukan High School, Classroom, 2-F…**

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. He just transferred here. …Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Aeon. I hope to enjoy my time here." He smiles and a couple of the girls start giggling.

"Oh my! He's soo cute!"

"Do you think he's single?"

"I hope so!"

I groan inwardly. Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well? For me that is.

"Aeon…what a strange name…I wonder if he was born overseas." Ms. Toriumi begins looking through Aeon's school records. "Let's see…Anything else I should know…? Hm? …Humanoid tactical weapon? What on Earth…?" My jaw drops. I know the Chairman wasn't crazy enough to put that in Aeon's file!

"Wha?" Yukari's eyes are wide as my own.

"…Clearly, that's a mistake." I let out the breath I've been holding. …That…was way to close for comfort. "It just goes to show, you can't believe everything you read."

"Y-You can say that again, Teach!" Junpei agrees eagerly.

"Let's see. You can sit, um…Are there any open seats?" Ms. Toriumi begins looking around and settles for a moment on seat right next to me.

"…Oh, that's seat's open. Right next to her." Uh…she does realize someone normally sits here right? "That one should be fine."

"Uh, Ms. Toriumi, that spot's already taken. He's just playin' hookey." Junpei attempts to intervene. I do not want Aeon violating my personal space every single day…please no!

"…Which means he's not here. So, it's free to be used, right?" Damn it.

Aeon walks over to the seat and looks at the seat then me before smiling and nodding. "This is perfect. My truest desire is to be by her side at all times." Damn it Aeon! The girls from before are glaring at me now. I want to cry.

"What the hell? Isn't she dating Junpei? _And _Akihiko? What a slut!"

…I fucking hate my life. Yukari hears the whispers and gives me a pitying look.

"My, aren't we all just full of drama today?" I can feel the glares on my back damn it. "Do me a favor and save the rumor spreading for after school."

…

…

…

This sucks. I don't think this day could get any worse.

During lunch I get a text message…hm? It's from Akihiko. "I have something important to take care of after school. I want you to come. I'll be waiting by the gate. Meet me there."

**After School…**

I head to the front gates. I wonder what could be so important?

**School Gates…**

Damn…Akihiko looks annoyed…what's wrong?

"…There you are. There's something I have to do, and I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get someone. …An old member." Someone else is joining SEES? Akihiko's carrying one of those suitcases that hold our evokers.

I follow him unsure of our destination.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

This is where Akihiko is picking whoever it is up?

"You're getting on my nerves!" What's Jackass- I mean Shinjiro doing here?

"The situation has changed. Sorry, but this time, I'm not asking."

"What?"

"This belongs to you." Akihiko shoves the suitcase at Shinjiro. What the fuck is going on? And why the hell does Akihiko need me here for? Shinjiro groans but takes it. "We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users, like us." another groan. Can't he respond like a normal human being?

"Yeah, so what?"

"There's more. Ken Amada has joined our team."

Shinjiro looks shocked at this. "What the hell are you talking about?" …I'm not liking this…at all.

"He has the potential and Ikutsuki-san has okayed it. He's now a Persona-user."

"You've gotta be kidding me." he sighs. "Let me ask you one thing…Was it his decision to join SEES?"

"Yeah. He volunteered."

"…I see." Shinjiro takes a deep breath. "Then, count me in." Oh_ come on! _So much for my day not getting any damn worse. He turns to me. "So, you're the one leading the operations now, huh?" He looks me dead in the eyes…damn it…he's scary looking. No matter how loathe I am to admit it. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?"

I'm tempted to tell him to screw off but the last thing I need is for that to get back to Mitsuru not to mention Akihiko's right there. "For my own sake."

"Is that so? Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine." whatever. Jerkoff. He turns to Akihiko. "Is my room still vacant?"

Akihiko brightens at this. "Yeah." He's moving into the dorm too? Oh come on!

"Sheesh…another girl? First Mitsuru and now her…" I just glare at him. Urgh. I'm tired. I'm going to go into my room. Jump into my bed and pretend none of this happened today.

"So what? She might be a girl, but she's one hell of a-"

"That ain't my point, numbskull. I'm saying you gotta keep an eye out for her. Honestly…"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I've had it with being silent. He turns to me. "I'll have you know I don't need anyone's help _least _of all yours." I snarl the last bit out. He simply hmphs in response.

"Take care of yourself huh? Whatever. Not my problem."

"It's not." I snap.

Akihiko looks between the two of us probably wondering if he missed something. Gah. This day fucking sucks.

Shinjiro leaves soon after and I glare at his retreating back.

"Uh…"

I glare at Akihiko and he quiets. I guess I can be pretty damn scary looking too at times. We head back to the dorm in silence.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me enthusiastically when I return I mumble hello back before running in my room and throwing myself into bed. '

…

…

…

This sucks.

_End Chapter 11_

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time!

NightmareSyndrom: Once again I sent you a PM but yeah. None of what happened with Chance or the blank "Persona" cards are supposed to make any sense in this story. They play no role in this story either. Just setting things up for the sequel. (The butterfly mask on the other hand plays no role at all other than a bit of symbolism. If you've played Persona 1 & 2 you should know who it represents.)

Hamujiro: Aeon and Aigis are _not _the same person. They're not. Also the Aeon tarot card in the Thoth deck supposedly takes the place of either the World Arcana or Judgement (or Justice) not sure which. I'll have to look it up in the MegaTen wiki. Also there's nothing wrong with being named the same as their Arcana. I mean if Ken's name had been Justice I doubt it would have changed anything. He'd just been named Justice.

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: I was originally planning on ShinjixMinako, RyojixMinako and finally TheoxMinako. Now I find myself more draw to MinakoxShinjixAkihiko. (As in a true threesome not one in which both males avoid each other and only focus on the female.) *sighs* What can I say. The slash fangirl in me comes out at the worst times. Most likely I'll stick to AkihikoxMinako at this point but I'm not sure…AeonxMinako is definitely going to be one-sided. (He's a robot) and KenxMinako is a hell no. I don't care that it's in game! It's squicky!

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Okay…I always interpreted capslock as yelling and thus disrespectful…I'm not too sure about the whole freak thing. I'm pretty weird myself but…

cartoon Moomba: Oh yes…Chance. Don't get your hopes too high with him. He's mainly there as backstory. Also yes its a good idea to read my profile! XD I love hotmale!Aigis too *drools*


	12. Shinjiro Aragaki: Part I

Note: This was originally going to be one chapter but…well I passed 50 pages so yeah…it got split. I didn't want to give you guys a epic to read through. This will be long enough! XD

* * *

Chapter 12: Shinjiro Aragaki Part I

* * *

_9/3/09_

…I hate my life…the phone is ringing. I pick it up. "Good morning. This is Theodore." Well that's a damn surprise. "There is a human-1 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." I put the phone back on the table and groan. I can only hope today is better than yesterday. I take out the card Chance gave me and stare at it for a few moments…now that I look at it closely it does seem to be a blank Persona card…yet…something's off about it. I shake my head and get red to head for school. As I'm leaving I feel a strange sense of isolation fill me…along with the urge to prove to myself that I can fight the Shadows alone.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Good morning." Mitsuru greets me. I just look at her. "You may have already heard this on the news, but…The number of incidents has increased compared to those during the last full moon…" more good news. _Fantastic._

"Does you know why?"

Mitsuru shakes her head. "I do not know…" she looks troubled though. "We will just have to remain alert at all times." with that we separate. Aeon thankfully doesn't cling to me all day but at lunch frowns at me.

"Is something troubling you Minako-chan?"

"…I'm fine." I rub my temples. "I…just need to think." I stand up. I need some time alone. I head to Duck Duck Burger but the place is packed. Sighing I head for Hagakure.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Ramen Shop Hagakure…**

I need to just…think. I take a seat and freeze. You've gots to be kidding. There is just no way my luck is that bad…I turn and there's Ja-Shinjiro eating his meal right next to me. Maybe if I'll ignore him he'll do the same.

"Can I have a special?"

"Coming right up miss!" The owner cheerfully waves at me and I nod. He's probably used to how much money I spend the few times I come here. He hands me an extra large special and I eager start eating, the hair on the back of my neck is standing up and I stop chewing and look up. Shinjiro's giving me an odd look. I decide to ignore him and keep eating but my appetite's been spoiled. I finish my bowl and pay my bill.

"Are you feeling okay?" I'm not surprised to hear the concern in the owner's voice. I flash him a quick smile. "I'm okay." I walk out of the shop and start heading towards the dorm. What a waste of a day. And I have to go to Tartarus tonight…

"Wait." I freeze and turn around, Shinjiro is right behind me.

"Is there something you needed?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

"About Ken…"

"Ken?" Hm…he and Akihiko did mention Ken before . "What about Ken?"

"Is he- no never mind…" something in his tone though…what happened between Ken, Akihiko and Shinjiro? …And Mitsuru too come to think of it… "You're heading to the dorm now right?" I nod. "Well I'll go with you. Don't want you to get into trouble again." I glare at him but he shows no emotion other than looking forward, I begin walking quickly but he easily keeps up with me. I'm not going to lower myself to running though so in silence we walk all the way to the dorm. Before we reach the door he stops. "I never properly introduced myself did I? My name's Shinjiro Aragaki. You don't have to worry about me in battle I can take care of myself."

"Minako Arisato." I'm not to sure what to add so I just head into the dorm. He follows.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Akihiko looks between me and Shinjiro in confusion. Not that I blame him from the way I acted yesterday.

"Two more days until the next Shadow…" Fuuka bites her lip.

"We're going to Tartarus tonight." I say shortly.

"Oh! Okay. I'll get everyone ready." I nod and at midnight we're off to Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

I head for the transporter. The urge to test myself has only been increasing all day.

"Arisato? You're going alone?" Mitsuru asks in alarm.

Damn. I really need to be faster sometimes. "I won't be in there long-" I just want to test myself, to prove that I can fight alone and be victorious. …I want them to know that I can handle myself.

"Arisato-"

"I know my limits, Mitsuru." I turn to face her and the command in my voice is enough to silence her protests. She opens her mouth to say something else but I input the floor I want to go to. Theo said the person was between the floors of 106 and 111 right? I input floor 98. That's close enough. Before the green glow takes me though I hear a sigh.

"Damn you're an idiot."

There's a bright flash of green and when my eyes open I'm on the 98th floor. And Shinjiro's with me.

"Look…I can handle myself. Go back."

He just looks at me. "Right. And what let you get torn to pieces by Shadows?"

"I can handle _myself_." He shrugs. "Go back."

"You're really bossy you know that? Besides I'm not stopping you."

I turn around and start walking towards the stairs, he keeps pace with me the whole time. On the next floor we run into a couple of Wild Drive Shadows. I hate to admit it…but Shinjiro is pretty damn strong. Gah. Luckily or unluckily I suppose, seeing as I can't prove my strength to Shinjiro most of the Shadows run from us in fear. This is even more mind boggling considering they weren't running before…are they scared of Shinjiro? I run into a Wild Drive and two Ice Ravens…damn it. OW! Stupid birds direct their attacks at me! Shinjiro looks me over and I guess deciding I wasn't too badly hurt attacks the Wild Drive nearly killing it, he turns around and kills both of the Ice Ravens single-handled. Show off. I finish off the Wild Drive and try not to sulk.

Oh shit. This is bad…Shinjiro and I run into two Champion Knights I use Seiryuu's Magarula spell twice in a row and take one out. Shinjiro takes the other out with a slash of his axe. Ugh. Either these Shadows are ridiculously weak…or he's just that good. At least I'm holding my own now.

Those stupid giant hand Shadows with the sword are giving me a hard time. I swing my sword at it barely doing any damage when Shinjiro comes out of nowhere and hits it a second time dissolving it into Shadow Goo. …damn he's good. He shakes his head looking me over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." this is harder than I thought it would be. I wouldn't have been okay by myself…but still…I had too try. I need to increase my strength. I can't afford to rely on other people all the time.

[_You really do not need to be so stubborn…_]

Orpheus? Where have you been?

[_Sleeping actually._]

Sleeping! You slept for nearly 3 months!

I could sense his shrug. [_It was a very nice rest I must admit. Especially after that stunt you pulled._]

Oh…I'm sorry about that…

I continue walking forward. There seem to be no Shadows in the immediate area.

[_What possessed you to come here alone?_]

…

[_Ah. Pride. You should not be so unwilling to accept other's help._]

…I don't need protecting.

Usually I wouldn't have considered this but Shinji's words echoed in my head all night. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs a knight to save her. I…I won't rely on them. I refuse to become a handicap. I…I want to be strong enough to protect them all.

[_Has anyone called you a handicap?_]

No…but-

[_Has this Shinjiro considered you a handicap?_]

Well…no…but….

[_Then instead of jumping to conclusions why do you not try to get to know him? He might surprise you. Hidetoshi managed to after all._]

I sigh.

I guess…

[_Though I must say. I am very impressed. The two of you make quite the powerful duo._]

…That's not funny.

Orpheus chuckles. [_That does not make it any less true_.]

What are you-

"Stay still!" Shinjiro yanked me back he steps in front of me. "Do you hear that?"

…hear what? "I don't hear anything."

"Chains…I hear chains."

"Minako-chan! Shinjiro-senpai! You must get off that floor! I sense Death!" Death? Suddenly I hear the chains. "RUN!"

Run where? Shinjiro grabs me by the wrist. What the fuck is with people _grabbing _me? And I feel like my arm is going to yank off as I run behind him. Suddenly he starts cursing. What? A dead end? You can't be serious! We turn and there's….huh? It's some sort of giant- what is that thing? It has a set of revolvers that look around 6 feet long. It's wearing long robes with chains attached and its face is covered by a mask.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I'd love to do that Fuuka, but I'm sort of trapped.

"Stand behind me." …what? I'm supposed to stand behind him like some helpless victim? Please. I duck underneath his arm and charge at the- I suppose it must be a Shadow.

[_Minako! Stop!_]

It's too late. I've already begun my attack, if I stop at this point I leave myself wide open.

"Shit!" I hear Shinjiro behind me running forward…my attack doesn't seem to have even bruised the creature. Instead it looks…amused? It chuckles.

"Oh this is just pathetic…I've come too soon it seems." The creature vanishes before Shinjiro reaches me.

Come too soon? Pathetic? Damn show off Shadow!

[_Be happy you are not yet considered strong enough to be decent prey._]

So what…I'm too weak?

[_To face him? Very much so. There wouldn't be anything you could do to hurt him. Be grateful for his benevolence. It would have been easy for him to kill you…_]

Then why not just do so?

"It's far better if there's a challenge doing so. Seeing another part of myself so weak and feeble is…well…pathetic." the voice! I look around but whatever it was is gone now. Shinjiro shakes his head.

"What was that?" Shinjiro's eyes are narrowed.

"I don't know…" Fuuka called it Death…but…I'm not so sure that was death.

Orpheus is suspiciously silent the whole time.

"Well…we should get going before it changes its mind and comes back." I nod and the two of us hurry to the next floor. Thankfully there's Shadows on this floor so we continue fighting. Orpheus is right the two of us are a powerful duo. We end up being ambushed by a four shadows though. They're the type to spam Mabufula and Bufula spells. I switch to Saravati who is immune to ice attacks by the time we finish them off however Shinjiro's in critical condition.

"Hold still."

He is standing but barely. I summon Leanan Sidhe and heal him using Diarama until he's in peak condition again. "I don't need your help."

I glare at him. UH! He makes me want to scream sometimes. "We should get going."

I open my mouth to snap at him when he runs forward swinging his axe. Huh? There's a loud scream, I turn around just to see another Shadow dissolve into Goo. Oh. Didn't see that one.

"Uh…"

"Just returning the favor. You're okay right?"

"I'll be fine." He nods and picks up that heavy axe of his.

"In that case we should move on."

"Oh…okay." Had I just had a semi-conversation without snapping at him? Heck the two of us end up ganging on a Jotun of Power and take it out with ease. JoPs are huge Shadows with nasty attacks but the two of them take it down even if we both need serious healing afterwards. At least this time Shinjiro doesn't comment when I heal him. I earn two Personas from my battles with them, Kusi Mitama a Fortune Persona that looks like a comma, and Flauros a Hierophant Persona with a lion head and a weird body.

"…Is this usually so easy?" He looks a bit bewildered at the ease of defeating the shadows.

I laugh. "No way. You didn't get to fight the big ones."

"Big ones huh?"

"Yeah…they have a way of kicking our asses. They show up every full moon." I smile at him before I force myself to look away. I'm not supposed to be friendly with him! "Let's keep going." the stairs are right there. We keep going until we reach the 108th floor where Fuuka informs us there's a person.

"Got it." the woman is being attacked by one of those JoPs. We take him out and help her to her feet.

"Alright then. I'm going to teleport the two of you, are both of you okay?" Fuuka's voice echoes in my ear. I nod and we're warped to the entrance. Mitsuru looks _pissed._

"Eh…"

She doesn't say anything though. "We are leaving I assume?" I feel a chill.

"Uh…yeah." Jeez. Now I know how Junpei felt…why doesn't she just yell or something? She nods stiffly…and we head back to the dorm. The walk back is eerily quiet.

_9/4/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"S'up dude!" Junpei runs up to me. "There's a full moon tomorrow! …You remember?" How could I forget with you all reminding me practically every day. "But, this time will be tougher than the last…"

"So, what about it?" Each time is going to be tougher than the last. We can handle it.

"So? Dude, how can you be so calm? There's only four Shadows left…maybe they're getting' desperate." Oh joy. That can only mean more two for one specials. Just what we need. "…Or, maybe the next one is just insanely strong!"

"Must you jinx it?"

"Oh…Uh…well. I'm sure we can handle it!"

I just sigh.

At lunch Akihiko approaches me. There's…something off with him today.

"Oh, it's you, Minako." …and what the hell's that supposed to mean? "Well…D-Do you have time today?"

"Yeah."

"I-I see." What's with him? "…I uh, have something to tell you. Come see me after school if you're free. …I'll see you later." with that he walks off quickly. No sooner than he leaves than do I get several dirty looks. …damn it.

"Minako-chan?" Aeon's sitting right next to me too. "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong." Though if this rumor spreading doesn't stop soon I'm going to hit someone.

**After School…**

I head over to where Akihiko's waiting for me he looks up and has a strange expression on his face. What's up with him?

"Ready to go?" He nods and the two of us start walking. He's oddly silent the whole time.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

I wave to the cook and order the large special as always. I dig in but even though Akihiko's eating he's oddly quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…um…how are you? …Physically, I mean?"

"I'm fine."

"I-I see. All right, then…" he looks down as if troubled by something. "It's just that…when I watch you fight…and yesterday when you ran into Tartarus alone with only Shinjiro following you I get…I don't know…I just felt so…angry…"

"Angry? What did I do something wrong?"

"No…but…yesterday." He looks down again. "Don't…don't do that again. Please." he looks up at me his eyes locking onto my own. "I…I was so…worried when I heard Fuuka warn you about Death. You…could have died and there would have been nothing I could do."

"I…I'm sorry." It was remarkably stupid of me. If Shinjiro hadn't followed me… "I just…lost my head for a little bit."

"Well. Try to keep it on. We're depending on you after all." Akihiko smiles a little but its pained. "Though…other than yesterday…I'm not so much angry, as I am irritated…no, that's not it, either. I guess…I get nervous."

Nervous? "Is it because I seem unreliable?" I could see why he'd think that way. More often then not people end up collapsing under my command and even though we always win there are so many close calls it's starting to become a running theme.

"No…You're doing a great job." He smiles at me. Really? He thinks I'm doing well? He falls silent for a moment stirring around his noodles before speaking again. "Is…is there any way…that you can avoid having to fight?"

Avoid having to fight? What does he mean? "Oh…" he must have seen the confusion on my face. "Never mind, sorry. Forget what I just said." he looks so troubled though. "I mean, you're trying the hardest out of all of us. I shouldn't have said that to you." he sighs but what could be wrong? He looks…so down.

"What's wrong?"

"…Sorry. I'm confused, myself…" he sighs again. "What am I saying…?" The hell if I know Akihiko. "Deep down, I know why I don't want you to be fighting…It's just that…I'm worried about you." he blushes when he says the last line. He looks down quickly after speaking. And my inner strength increases. "C'mon…eat. Eat up."

Oh. The distracting me with food technique? Noticing his blush I decide to go ahead and eat. I don't need to push the issue. We eat in silence and walk quietly back to the dorm together. Akihiko still seems troubled and I'm not sure what to say to him.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hey." Shinjiro looks up from feeding Koromaru when Akihiko and I walk in. The Chairman's here and everyone's in the lounge.

"Tomorrow is finally the day. I'll make sure we win, no matter what…" Akihiko nods in resolution.

"Hey Shinjiro-senpai." with that I head upstairs to get the spare money from my room with it in hand I head for Paulownia Mall to go to the police station. I hope he's gotten some new weapons in.

"Ah there you are. They found that missing office lady the other day. I tried questioning her, but…she said some kids saved her from a black thing. I assume that was you guys again?" I nod and he hands me another skill card. This one is for the spell Mediarama. "I got some new things in so take a look."

I buy enough equipment for everyone I regularly use in battle. With that done I head to the Velvet Room. Once there, I fuse Flauros and Kusi Mitama to create Raga Naja. A Mermaid like Persona of the Emperor Arcana. He's powered by my link with Hidetoshi. I fuse Oumitsunu, Leanan Sidhe, and Setanta to create Samael. A red dragon that is of the Death Arcana. He's powered by my link with Pharos. I take Oumitsunu back out from the Compendium at the steep price of 158528 yen. What exactly does Theo need the money for I can't help but wonder. I withdraw Setanta as well for around the same price. With that done I head back to the dorm.

Koromaru is happily eating whatever food Shinjiro gave him. I walk over to the two of them, Shinjiro looks up at me with a questioning expression.

"Shinjiro-senpai…could I talk to you…in private?" It would be best if I apologized for my behavior yesterday.

He nods and the two of us head out the dorm. We get a looks from the others but it's not long before we're gone. I start heading towards Naganaki Shrine, he follows me in silence.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I take a deep breath and turn around when we're alone. "I want to apologize for my behavior Shinjiro-senpai."

He just looks at me. I force myself to give him a warm smile. "I was having a bad day and took it out on you. It was childish of me." I bow. "So I hope that the two of us can get off to a fresh start."

He keeps looking at me before he nods. "Fine then. Let me tell you something about my battle style, if you haven't already figured it out yet. I attack. I do not heal. If you need someone to heal you, do not look at me. This clear?"

I nod. "Crystal."

"That said…I'm your senpai. So I'll watch your back."

"Alright."

He looks at me again with those scrutinizing eyes of his. "So…that's all you wanted to say?"

"Pretty much…um…thank you." I add awkwardly.

"Hm?"

"For yesterday. If you hadn't followed me I might have…" Huh. Might. There's no might about it. I'd have been ripped to shreds.

"You're supposed to be their leader right?" …how odd. He say's "their" like he's not a part of SEES.

"Yes…"

"Then act like it." with that he turns and walks away. I can't even get angry because he's right. I watch him go but instead of following him to the dorm throw myself into one of the park benches. I sigh looking up at the moon. It's almost full…I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.

I close my eyes allowing the cool breeze to blow on me…it's so nice out here.

**Somewhere…**

Where am I? Am I dreaming?

Why am I on a bridge? And…why is it the Dark Hour? …there's….blood everywhere. It's covering me…debris surround me and I heard clashing as though two powerful entities are fighting behind me. But, my attention isn't on that…I'm too busy screaming for all I'm worth…reaching towards the charred remains of a car.

"You really are an idiot." What?

**Naganaki Shrine…**

My eyes flutter open and I turn in the direction of the voice. Shinjiro's sitting next to me. I can't help but stare blankly.

He sighs shaking his head. "And you can handle yourself you say?" he stands and looks down at me. "Well, let's get going. Mitsuru's wondering why you're missing so close to the Dark Hour." I stand and nod. When I blink I feel wetness in my eyes. I was crying? I wipe the tears away but they won't stop. "Here." Shinjiro hands me a handkerchief. I want to ask him where he got it from but it's more important to stop myself from crying.

He's not going to ask me why I was crying? He looks at me again a troubled look on his face before looking at the offertory box. "We should get going." I nod and follow him back to the dorm. By the time we get back the Dark Hour is now in effect. Mitsuru looks up when we come in.

"Arisato. …are you okay?" Oh. I must still be crying. How…pathetic. I nod, Akihiko's looking at me in concern as well.

"I tripped and got some dirt in my eye."

Aeon frowns. "I do not understand you-"

"I'm…going to bed." I cut him off and walk back to my room. The green glow basks everything in the same creepy light. The tears still haven't stopped and now that I'm alone they flow more freely than ever. Why? Why would I have such a strong reaction today of all days? I feel so weak for some reason. I shake my head and climb into bed. Maybe I'll feel better come morning. …Though what a strange dream.

_9/5/09_

I feel better at least. Ugh…everything that happened last night is a humiliating memory now.

**Gekkoukan High School…**

"Good morning!" Fuuka walks up to me cheerfully. I give her a bright smile in return. I don't want to be questioned about last night. Thanks to that and the day before I'm going to have to do my best to come off as flawless come next mission. I don't want them to start thinking I'm weak or unable to handle the responsibility. I can't help but inwardly chuckle at the irony. A few months back and I would have given anything for them _to _feel that way. "…There's a full moon tonight." I nod.

"We'll be fine!"

"That's nice to hear…" Fuuka perks up at my words. "I was getting worried because it's so soon after summer vacation." with that we headed to class. After School I head straight for the dorm, I need to make sure I fully prepared. With that done as soon as evening hits I stand and head for the command room.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Fuuka's summoned Lucia and is searching for the Shadows.

"Where's Junpei?" Yukari looks around questionably. Huh. It's not like him to miss an operation.

"Maybe he's sick. Ken…do you mind looking for him?" I turn to Ken who runs off.

"Tonight marks the 6th full moon…do you detect a Shadow?" The Chairman looks at Fuuka.

"Yes…It's near Paulownia Mall…I think." Fuuka responds…though what's with that "I think"? "For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location…but, I'm trying to narrow it down…"

"Is that its power?" Akihiko muses.

"I don't know."

"We have enough to go on…" Shinjiro is already full prepared for battle.

Ken comes back.

"Did you find him Ken?" I ask

Ken shakes his head. "I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"That idiot…" Yukari snaps. "He knows tonight's the night!"

"I don't sense him anywhere nearby." Fuuka's searching too? Where could he be that Fuuka can't sense him? "Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?"

"No, it's okay." The Chairman interrupts. "You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand."

"We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go." Mitsuru gets her equipment out of the bag.

Akihiko nods as he starts putting on his gloves. Fuuka dismisses Lucia and everyone leaves leaving me and Shinjiro alone. I turn to head back.

"Wait…" I turn back to face Shinjiro. "Did he say anything earlier?"

"Not that I remember…why are you worried?"

"Whatever." he walks off frowning. …Okay then. With that I head for the mall.

**Paulownia Mall…**

Fuuka's resummons Lucia and is again searching for the Shadow.

"Detect anything?" Jeez Mitsuru she _just _started! Nothing wrong with a little patience!

"Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but…why…?"

"Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose; hurry!"

"Wait! Please, give me a moment! This is my responsibility…!" Fuuka closes her eyes in intense concentration. "Tell me, Lucia…what is this thing that deceives me…? Hear the wind's answer in your ear…touch the earth's answer with your fingertips…" okay this is a bit creepy. "Taste the water's answer on your lips…"

"Hey, is she okay…?" Akihiko looks at Fuuka in concern.

"Don't break her concentration." Jeez Mitsuru he was just asking.

"…Right beneath our feet….some kind of…webbing…?"

"Webbing? That may be a reference to the old power cables underground." Aeon steps forward. "They were just left there when the island's construction was completed."

"Power cables?" I turn to Aeon.

He nods. "Yes. There are cables underground. They run in many directions, similar to a web."

"And they're interfering with her ability?" Akihiko looks from Aeon to Fuuka.

"…Thank you, Aeon. I understand now. Interference isn't the problem…the cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!"

"Uh…what?"

"So…it's underneath this whole area?" Yukari blinks her eyes wide. Not that I blame her.

"How are we supposed to fight that?"

Shinjiro just sucks his teeth.

Mitsuru sighs. "This is a problem…we have no means of attacking it.

"In your notes from previous battles, it said there was a Shadow that took control of the monorail. Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it…" Fuuka begins to concentrate again.

"Even if we know where it is, we might not be able to get to it…" Akihiko sighs. …That could be a problem.

"Not necessarily." Aeon shakes his head. "There may still be a way to reach the structure the buried cables feed into…"

"We'll see…" Shinjiro turns to Fuuka.

"…I found it…" huh? She sounds like that cost her a large amount of energy. "It's close by…in this mall!"

"In here?"

"It's inside a small chamber underground. …It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made."

"Is it some sort of room…?" Ken wonders.

"Wait a minute…" Shinjiro glances at club Escapade before continuing "I overheard the manager of Escapade. He was saying that the power's been acting up lately. There was a power outage because of it that forced him to cancel some big, important event."

"That's no surprise…"

"He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look…"

"…That's it!" Fuuka adds. Late as always.

"Good job, Yamagishi. Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move! Arisato pick a team of four people, those of us left will stay behind just in case."

I nod. "Alright." I don't think it would be a good idea to take Aeon. I mean…power cables usually equal electricity and both he and Yukari are weak to that. With that in mind… "Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai and Ken-ken…come with me."

I hand Shinjiro and Ken their new equipment. Akihiko already has equipped the things I bought for him. "Alright. Let's go."

We nod and head into Escapade.

**Club Escapade, dance floor…**

What…the…fuck. .

The Shadow is in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of wires in it. It's weird looking like an old 4 legged animal with a hunched back with light bulbs in it it's legs are attached to the cables making it look like a knurled tree.

"That's the source! It's connected to all those cables…" Ah…Fuuka. So much for Akihiko being Captain Obvious huh? "…so be careful you don't get shocked!" with that we charge at the thing. I don't think it can move from it's current position so at least it should be easy to dodge attacks. I land a critical hit so we perform an all out attack.

"Akihiko! Focus on status lowering!"

"Understood."

Ken lands a critical hit as well so we bum rush it again. The Shadow then cries out loudly and starts glowing. Oh shit…please don't tell me that's a charge spell…

"The Shadow has a lot of electricity charged up…Please be careful!" Fuuka warns.

The creature doesn't attack but merely glows brighter. Why is it just letting us pummel on it like this? Suddenly bits and sparks of electricity fly everywhere…though…the damn thing's aim sucks balls. The only one it manages to hit is Ken who screams before falling to his feet. Ouch. That must have hurt. Shinjiro and Akihiko look pissed now too.

"Apparently it has to charge before it uses that one attack! Please be careful whenever you see the enemy charging!" Fuuka warns. Ken heals himself and we resume to beating the shit out of it. Crap…the damn thing's charging again. We manage to finish it off before it can use that attack though. Huh. That wasn't too bad. I look over at Ken who's wincing. Well…for most of us.

"Congratulations. I no longer sense its presence. Oh, and also…I think I've found Junpei." Oh good, now I can laugh as Mitsuru rips him a new one. "He's back at the dorm, but something seems strange…the Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. But, let's hurry back just in case." with that we hurry back to the dorm.

"Ken? Are you okay?" I look him over granted he healed himself with a Diarama spell but…he gives me a quick nod.

"I'm fine."

"Junpei's on the rooftop." Fuuka tells us once we reach the dorm. Oh…okay then. With that we hurry to the rooftop.

Ken's still wincing. Shinjiro looks him over in concern.

"I'll take the kid to his room to rest up."

Ken looks like he wants to protest being called a kid but sighs instead. He must have been worn out. That Diarama spell healed his body but he must be exhausted. He's not as used to it as the rest of us are…

**Dorm, rooftop…**

Yukari's the first one to open the door.

"Junpei?" Oh. So he's there then.

"Tch. They're back already?" Who's she? She's wearing some weird gothic style dress and has long red hair. Junpei's on his feet tied up. She backs up and takes out something that looks like a evoker and prepare to pull the trigger.

"She's a Persona-user?" Mitsuru gasps.

"Medea, come…" Before she can finish though Junpei slams into her from behind.

"Chidori, stop!"

"Ahh!" his tackle causes her to drop her Evoker. It slides over to Akihiko, who picks it up.

"No! Give it back!"

"Sorry, but we can't let you use this."

Someone's rushing towards us from behind. Aeon whirls around before relaxing.

"Hm? When did she…!" Oh. It's just the Chairman. …he was in the dorm all this time and din't notice anything until just now?

"Aeon, restrain her."

"Very well." He firmly holds Chidori's arms behind her back.

"Medea!" Chidori struggles feebly in his grasp eyeing the evoker in Akihiko's grip.

"I…I didn't sense her up until this very moment…This is my only power and yet…"

"If even Fuuka couldn't sense her, then she must have some sort of power to conceal her presence." the Chairman muses. "I didn't have the slightest clue she was here…"

"Are you a member of the group that goes by the name Strega? I have a number of questions for you."

"…I'm not…afraid…of dying…." Chidori murmurs.

"Ch-Chidori…?"

"…M-Medea…I'm…" okay…she has some issues. She starts breathing shakily.

"Clearly, she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later."

"Chidori…" Junpei murmurs.

Okay…I've had it. I'm going to bed. Without another word I head for my bedroom and climb into my bed.

_9/6/09_

I'm tired…but there's no school so I can rest if I wish. Instead I get up and head to Naganaki Shrine. I want to see Striped Shirt today.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I walk over to Striped Shirt who's sitting on a bench alone. I take out the blood red pen I gotten from Koromaru.

"Is that my missing fountain pen…?"

I nod and hand it over.

"Ahh…welcome home, dear friend." He runs his finger of the pen with a gentle reverence before looking up at me. "…Thank you for finding it for me." He looks so sad. "My name is Akinari Kamiki…Have a seat if you'd like, I'll write something for the two of us…" I sit next to him. "…I remember you. You're the girl who was playing with that elementary school girl."

"You mean Maiko."

He nods. "She was very…bright." Bright? "Her face shone with the warm light of a new life. …And then there's me, cooped up in the hospital, struggling to breathe. Compared to her light, I'm but a vanishing shadow. Misery is a harsh mistress." He's sorrow hangs around him so heavily I can taste it. "I feel as though I'm lying in an unyielding darkness. …Can you understand how I feel?"

As though you have a set death date? I shake my head. "No, I can't." That's the simple truth. I can't understand how it feels to know you're bodies failing you and there's nothing you can do about it.

He smiles bitterly. "I didn't think so…" he's silent for a long moment. The only thing I hear is the gentle whispers of the wind. "Any day now…" his voice is so soft for a moment that I think I misheard until he continues. "…I'm going to die. I have a genetic disease without any known cure. Unless you're in my situation, you can't understand what it's like. …But I prefer it that way. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. There isn't anything you can do to slow this down or make things better." He stops speaking. …I'm not sure what to say. To know that you're going to die…no matter how much you want to live is just…a depressing thought. I've never even given any thought to the way I was going to die before. To know it…and have to force yourself to keep going…

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to depress you or anything. I haven't spoken to someone my own age in a long time. …It's natural for those in darkness to yearn for the world of light. I'm glad we could meet, though. If there's a god, I'll be able to thank him soon enough…"

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana…_

Sun? Dying guy was _Sun_?

"However…I would rather you not come here ever again." Well…the voices in my head would rather I come here…and, I look at him despite his words it looks like he didn't mind me being here. "You only live once, right? So why waste your life among the dying? …Goodbye." I nod there really isn't anything I can say. Any words of comfort I give him would be meaningless. What do you say to someone who's going to die?

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello Minako." Aeon greets me when I walk in. My discussion with Akinari leaves me quiet. "Due to Mitsuru's and Akihiko's absences we will not be able to go to Tartarus."

I nod. Koromaru trots up to me tail wagging. He wants to go out for a walk does he?

"Ah. Minako-san." Ken walks up to me. "Do you mind if I go with you and Koro?" Koro huh?

"Sure. It's no problem Ken."

**Naganaki Shrine…**

As usual the moment we reach the shrine Koromaru takes off. Ken chases Koromaru around to the point when he's panting in exhaustion.

"Koromaru's so fast. I'm jealous…" he looks down at this.

"Are you feeling better? You're not still hurt from yesterday are you?"

He shakes his head still looking down. "No…I'm fine…though…how was your day?"

"My day? It was fine." Frankly it was depressing but there's no need to mention Akinari.

Ken still looks down. "Everyone seems to be on edge…but no one will tell me what happened…am I…THAT unreliable…?"

Oh yeah…he wasn't with us when we captured Chidori was he? I suppose no one must have told him about it either.

"Am I THAT childish…? I need to work harder…"

"That's…not it Ken." He looks up at me. "We captured a member of Strega. No one told you I suppose because they forgot you didn't know…" I mean…I hadn't been forbidden from telling him or anything.

"Strega?"

Ah. "They're a group of Persona-users trying to stop us from eliminating the Dark Hour."

"But…why would they-?"

"They don't want to lose their powers. Other than that I can't really say. I don't fully understand their motivations."

"I see…" he looks troubled now.

"It's not that we don't trust you Ken. You are a member of SEES and despite your age we understand that if you're willing to fight Shadows, you deserve to know everything else as well." I hope the rest of them feel that way…I know I do.

"Thank you Minako-san." He gives me a small smile.

Koromaru trots over. Huh. He has good timing for once.

"Oh, here comes Koromaru. Hey, stop digging!" Koromaru's begun digging at the sand near Ken's feet sending it everywhere. "A-choo!" Ken sneezes loudly from the sand getting up his nose. I hide a smile behind my hand.

"That's enough Koromaru. No need to pick fun at Ken."

Koromaru barks happily his tail still wagging. Ken sneezes a few more times and we head back to the dorm.

_9/7/09_

I'm still tired I get up and head for class.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Mornin'. It doesn't seem like Chidori is gonna talk, does it?" They've been interrogating her all this time and have gotten no information. That said it hasn't been _that _long but still. "Junpei is worried about her…" and judging by your expression Yukari, you're worried about him. "I wonder what happened…"

I shrug.

"Well, it makes me worry…" with that the two of us head for class.

**After School**

As soon as the bell rings Junpei leaves. I guess he must be going to the hospital again…I head for the Student Council Room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

The meeting is pretty fun…or maybe I've just grown used to it. It beats being bored during the summer anyway. "…That's it for today's meeting." Hidetoshi walks over to me and whispers in my ear. "…Minako-kun. I want to talk to you after the meeting." with that he walks away and begins cleaning up. After everyone leaves he gestures for me to follow him.

**Gekkoukan High School, rooftop…**

"I'm sorry to drag you up here, but I wanted to tell you something…" he turns to me. "The cigarette butt incident will be dropped. …They say it's my fault, for asking so many questions. I wanted to be Student Council President next year, and the P.E. teacher agreed to endorse me. But, I lost any chance of achieving that goal when I disagreed with him. The student body is also annoyed with me." He pauses then before continuing. "I rambled on about rules and fairness, but all I really proved was that I was desperate for power…"

"It's good you realize that." I really am. For all the arguments that happened in the Council he's a good friend. I didn't want to see him isolated because of his bullheadedness. Not that I'm one to talk considering the stunt I pulled a few days previous.

He smiles at that. "…Now I know why the President asked you to join Student Council. You don't say things to put people down. You're just honest with them." …I'm not sure what to say to that… "The system only works if you have people's trust, and trust is not something you force them to feel. When the P.E. teacher suggested that you should be a suspect, I felt as if I was being bullied by an ignoramus who just had more power than me. I felt like the truth was being bent and I might lose a friend as a consequence. If it wasn't for you, Minako-kun, I would've gotten carried away. Thank you." He's appreciative of my help? But…I don't think I really did anything.

[_You stayed by his side…that was enough._]

…That's not Orpheus…

[_I'm Raja Naga. You did far more by simply remaining by him than you would have accomplished by yelling or arguing. You let him realize the truth for himself and supported him as he did so._]

…I see. I don't feel like I did anything special though. Just…be a friend.

[_Which is all he needed._]

I…think I understand. Thank you, Raja Naga.

I feel him nod before he quiets. And my inner strength has once again increased. The sun is beginning to set.

"…That teacher may not be a complete numbskull." he gives me another smile at this " "Fall for a girl," huh? He's right." Eh? "…Minako-kun. No, Minako…san. It seems…I am attracted to you." How can he say this with such a straight face? "To exaggerate a bit…I like you." Exaggerate? I just stand there gaping at him. He laughs at this. "Why are you surprised? I'm only human. I have emotions, too." Well I know that much but… "…You don't need to answer. I just wanted to tell you." …I'm not sure what I _would _answer. "Right now, both you and I have things we need to do…when I'm confident that the time is right, I'll say it again…so…until the, I guess I can dream." I know I'm blushing now. "Now, let's go home." I nod quickly.

"Yeah…hopefully…when you tell me again," I pause for a while and he looks at me questioningly. "I'll…have an answer."And not gape at him like an idiot like I did today. He gives me another smile and nods with that the two of us head for the school gates.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day? …Our senpai are at the hospital and won't be back 'til later." Again? "From what I hear, that girl Chidori won't say anything…" Fuuka frowns in concern. "Maybe we should wait to go to Tartarus until things are under control…"

"I see…"

Shinjiro's sitting by himself I walk over to him. "Shinjiro-senpai…"

"…Yeah? You want something?" …uh. So much for my apology breaking down the barrier. I probably should be friendlier with him. It doesn't do SEES any good if everyone doesn't get along. Not to mention I can't really get him to spar with me if we're not on good terms.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"…What, with me? Let's go." Hm? That's it? "I don't know any fancy places though." With that we headed out.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Ramen Shop "Hagakure"…**

Oh he totally did this on purpose. "I don't know that many places to go out to eat." he looks a little embarrassed. …I guess it wasn't so intentional…

"It's fine. I like the special here." I'm being honest. If I want to be a good leader I need to learn to get along with the people that are counting on me to keep us all alive.

He chuckles at this. "…You're an odd one. Well, let's eat. Watch the soup, it's hot." he blows on his own. What is with him and Akihiko treating me like I'm five? "Ow…"

"What's wrong?" He looks like he's in pain.

"…Forgot I had a cut in my mouth. It's 'cause Aki punched me." Why would Akihiko punch him? "Sheesh, that guy's gotta learn how frickin' heavy a boxing champ punches…"

"Were you two training?" Maybe they'll let me join in.

He laughs at that. "Hell no." So much for that. He's in an awfully good mood. "…I gave him a little "lecture" on how his fighting style's too reckless, and this is what I got in return. Well, we get in fights all the time. Just get used to it."

"All right."

He chuckles again. When he smiles he's like a totally different person, warmer and friendlier. "Yeah, thanks." He looks me over. "But man, you're actually younger than him…? Not that it's too surprising with how reckless you act…" at this is shove a fork full of food in my mouth. Keep the peace Minako. Keep the peace… "Though I must admit…those powers of yours a hella useful. We're lucky to have you." He sounds like he's mocking me with that smile of his but I get the feeling he's being serious. How odd.

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana…_

…And somehow I'm not surprised. …I seem to have one of these with everyone in SEES with the exceptions of Mitsuru, Ikutsuki and Aeon. Odd to say the least.

He winces in pain again. "That reminds me…I cut the inside of my mouth the first time he punched me, too. I couldn't eat for a while because of that." he smiles again.

"When was that?"

"…We were kids. I forgot why." he laughs before he puts his food down shaking his head with a sigh. "This just ain't gonna work…I'll have to wait until it cools down." with that we wait for his food to cool and I have an extra 3 bowls in the mean time. He gives me a look when he seems me downing the food.

"You certainly like food don't you?"

I nod. I can't help but be in a good mood when I'm eating. He watches me eat and I could swear there's a small smile on his face.

_9/8/09_

I'm sick…_Fantastic._

Junpei runs out of class again. Heading to the hospital I suppose. I watch him leave and shake my head. I might as well see Saori today.

**Gekkoukan High School library…**

We work as usual.

"Minako-chan, can you find a book on shelf A3 for me…?"

Suddenly there's an announcement. "…Please pardon the interruption. Saori Hasegawa of class 2-C…Minako Arisato of class 2-F…" …what is it now? It better not have to do with that creepy PE teacher. "Please report to the faculty office at once. I repeat…"

Saori turns to me in confusion. "…They're calling for us?"

"You know why?"

She shakes her head. "No…"

"Well…let's go see what they want."

She nods and we head for the faculty office.

**Gekkoukan High School, Faculty Office…**

…Oh great. It's Ekoda. Of all people. I sniffle a little and head into the faculty room.

"I'm surprised you could waltz in here without any sense of shame, Hasegawa. What is the meaning of this?" he slams a magazine on the desk. …what the? The heading reads. "The Continued Corruption of Our Nations's Youth: Rampant Sexuality in 'G' High" …girls having sex. Oh noes. …though…that article is obviously bullshit.

"Huh…?" Saori's confused expression pretty much confirms it.

"This is your picture, isn't it?" …huh. Ekoda's right. The girl in the photo has black bar over her eyes but she does look like Saori. But knowing Saori, she let someone take her picture and didn't even know what they were going to do with it. I sigh heavily. The name's also been changed to "Shiori Nagatani." …ugh. "I'm not even going to go into the filth in this article. Some brainless journalist must have talked to you." Journalist my _ass_. I skim through the article wondering what could be so bad. Apparently this "Shiori Nagatani" is talking about the "nightly activities" all the girls participate in. …this is the big deal? Granted I don't care much for the material myself but there's no solid proof anything in this magazine is true. It most likely is a bunch of bullshit. And even if it was true, Saori herself wouldn't have time do such things. Hell she can't even go out with me to Duck Duck Burger!

"I…never…" Saori can't even defend herself against Mr. Ekoda's ranting.

"Another student from this school brought this to my attention, saying "my school's reputation is ruined!" She also made a report on you:" he takes out a notepad and reads what's on it ""Hasegawa-san makes sexual advances towards male classmates, uses vulgar language behind our backs…and she never interacts with us because she thinks she's superior to the rest of the students,"."

Saori's struck dumb by the accusations. …Ekoda's a goddamn idiot. I actually wish Mitsuru was here right now. This pathetic sniveling excuse for a teacher…

"In other words, your reputation is terrible. I'm not surprised you'd stoop to doing something like this."

But all of that's bullshit. I open my mouth but Saori places a hand on my arm. She looks so sad…

"I don't know about your "nightly activities," but you can't go around causing your school trouble like this. This affects not only you, but your guardians and the people around you as well. …Anyway, it's been decided that you're going to be suspended." What? My jaw drops and Saori says nothing. Is she not going to defend herself against this at all? I bite my lip hard to keep myself from saying anything. "Do you understand?"

"I…" she stammers oh that's enough.

"Those are blatant lies!" Surely Ekoda realizes this?

"Zip it, Arisato." Oh you jackass! "The important thing here is how this article reached the general public." …his holier than thou attitude makes me want to punch him. "You think you can change that? Hm?" I think I can rearrange your face! I suck my teeth. "We have to make an example for the other students and their parents. There must be punishment." For a crime that wasn't committed? What kind of bullshit-! "Your parents told us to be careful about you…" what? "Now I see why." How could Saori's parents say such a thing? "…You have such wonderful parents, Hasegawa. Why are you doing this to them?" Saori's looks even sadder with this. …and she still hasn't said a word to defend herself. With that she turns and with her hand still on my wrist gently tugs me along. She walks so slowly and releases my wrist at the front gate.

"I'm…sorry for dragging you into that Minako-chan." she looks away. "If you stay near me, you're going to lose any reputation you had." That doesn't matter! Besides I already have people calling me skank behind my back! I could care less what they think of me. Though…I wonder why Ekoda didn't bring that up. Probably because Akihiko and Junpei could easily put that rumor to rest. I sigh heavily.

"Look. I could care less about that sort of thing. Are you okay?"

She smiles at me. "Thank you…" she's trembling. "I…think I'll be fine." …damn Ekoda. "That article's a lie…"

"That much is obvious." I can't help but snap glaring towards the school gates. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was that stupid twit."

She looks at me in shock. "Stupid twit?"

"The one who came in screaming about her boyfriend."

"Ah…you mean Takaoka-kun's girlfriend."

I nod stiffly. Yeah…that bitch. Hell it was probably Takaoka himself.

"…I did let a photographer take a picture of me though…he said it was for an article about the straightedge lifestyle in today's high school students…he wanted a shot with me in my uniform." she sighs. "Look what 4000 yen got me into…"

"How did you meet him?"

"A girl in my class asked if I'd be willing to do an easy job…I didn't really want to do it, but I didn't care…" she smiles a bit. "…Maybe I just wanted to help her out. Maybe…I just wanted a friend." she laughs but it's a sad laugh. "I really am older than everyone now…when I was younger, everyone said that I was more mature than the kids around me and wouldn't have young friends…but adults were kind and treated me well…but everything…was a lie. Everything…like when they said things like "I love you…"." she smiles but it's another of her painful smiles and I can see tears shining in her eyes. "I acted just how the adults around me wanted me to act. All I had to do was smile and stay quiet. As long as I did that, they'd call me cute and be happy with me. It's too late now…I don't know how to stand on my own anymore. I'm too scared…"

"I'm here. You can depend on me Saori-kun." I know I should probably encourage her to stand on her own two feet right now but…I can't help but feel protective of her. She's just so…defenseless.

"Minako-chan…" her lips are trembling. I think I understand her a bit more…my inner strength has increased. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess…I…I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but part of me is happy and thankful that you were with me…" she gives me a small but genuine smile at this. "I probably…wouldn't be able to endure this myself…" I walk her home, we walk side by side the whole way in a companionable silence. After watching her go into her home safely I head back to the dorm. It's already evening by the time I make it back.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Oh, hey." Yukari greets me when I come in.

"Hey Yukari." I'm exhausted not physically but emotionally. And so help me if I ever get the opportunity to tear one into Ekoda I'm taking it. I sneeze Shinjiro looks me over.

"You're sick?" I nod. He sighs shaking his head. "Stay there." Hm? He walks upstairs probably to his room. It doesn't take him long to come back. "Here. Take this." He drops some tablets in my hand. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Thanks Shinjiro-senpai." I sniffle a little and he walks away. Huh. That was awfully nice of him. Maybe Yukari's right and he's a big ol' softie inside. Taking the medicine I head upstairs. I suppose Aeon must be in his room…doing whatever it is he does.

_9/9/09_

Huh. Those pills worked great. I feel fine now.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"S'um Minako." Junpei greets me as I'm walking up to the school. "Sorry I haven't been around…but, you know, I can't just leave her alone…don't ask me why…"

"Take care of yourself."

"Yeah…thanks." with that the two of us head to class.

At lunch Hidetoshi approaches me and asks if I'm coming to Student Council.

"Uh…yeah." I have nothing else to do today. He gives me a small pleased smile before nodding and walking away.

After school I head straight for the Student Council Room…

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

Hidetoshi made a presentation and asked me to help. It wasn't difficult so we did it together.

"So that's my review on the proper way to wear one's uniform. Please keep these things in mind. I'm not trying to force everyone to change the way they dress; I would like to hear your opinions."

"Hey, did Hidetoshi just say he wanted to hear our opinions?"

"Before, he didn't care WHAT we thought."

"Well…at least he's trying."

Several council members are whispering to each other. Afterwards everyone leaves with the exception of Hidetoshi and I.

"Thanks, Minako-kun. I couldn't have done it without you. Um…How'd I do?"

"I'd say you did pretty well."

He smiles brightly at this. "If you say so…Anyway, it's a big weight off my shoulders." He blushes at this. "I may have given people the impression that I'm selfish, but I'll win back their trust. Look at this." he reaches in his pocket and takes out a lighter. "You know that cigarette butt in the bathroom? One of the guys fessed up. And you know what else? He promised me that he'll never smoke again. This lighter is proof of that. I earned his trust by showing concern for others, just like you taught me. Here, I want you to have this." He takes my hand and gently places the lighter in it.

"Thanks."

"Thank you. I've been looking down on people. But that caused friction with everyone, and dragged in someone dear to me…it really hit me, when I was persuading the lighter's owner, how important it was to make an effort to understand…I learned that technique from you…as you employed it upon me." …I think…he's taught me several things as well. He's still a bit embarrassed but I smile warmly at him. He helped me in ways he'll never know…giving me a new perspective as well as strength.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_Thou established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Emperor Arcana has been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Odin, the ultimate form of the Emperor Arcana…_

Wait what? Odin? Ultimate form? I feel a strange warmth in my heart.

[_Odin is a part of you. As much as I am. Your bond with Hidetoshi allows you to connect with Odin._]

Why now? Why not before?

[_Because before your bond wasn't strong enough. Now the bond the two of you share is eternal and shall never fade away._]

It's odd…but…I understand.

I look up smiling at Hidetoshi. An unbreakable bond between the two of us huh?

"…Do you remember the story I told you? About the TV anchorwoman…?"

"The one with the man accused of perjury?"

Hidetoshi nods. "The man sent to prison was my father…I see now that sincerity IS important, and I'm proud of myself for learning its true meaning. I also realized what an amazing man my father is…One day…One day, will I be able to stand by your side…?" He murmurs the last bit but I still catch it. And yet…I'm not so embarrassed this time. He looks at me intently before speaking. "…It's time to go home. You wanna go somewhere? You know, we've never hung out outside of school."

"Sure! Let's go get something to eat."

He laughs. I guess he's as excited about this as I am. The two of us head to Duck Duck Burger.

**Duck Duck Burger…**

Hidetoshi watches me eat in astonishment. Though instead of saying anything he merely shakes his head with a small chuckle.

"Do you like this kind of food? We could go somewhere else if you like." I took a momentary pause in my eating to address him.

"It's fine Minako-kun. Just being here is nice."

I nod and go back to eating.

He talks to me while I eat mostly about his plans for the future and how he hopes to win everyone's trust. I support his efforts and offer some suggestions. The warmth inside me is strong and steady.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"..Hey. How long have we been holding that Chidori girl…?"

"Around…four days I think."

"…Oh, yeah? …You feelin' better?"

I nod smiling. I feel fine. I feel a strange warmth inside me now. It tingles a bit.

"Shinjiro-senpai. Do you want to get a bit to eat?" I pretty much owe him for the medicine. I feel so much better now.

"Sure. I don't mind." Despite his rather aloof attitude I could swear I saw a small smile.

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

He said he didn't care where we ate, so I brought him here. The last place we went was Hagakure and I had just come from Duck Duck Burger with Hidetoshi so…

"You eat here often?"

"Just once in a while." Duck Duck Burger is my favorite haunt.

"I see…it's be better if Aki ate here, too." He looks away with a slight sigh. "That guy isn't getting a balanced intake of nutrients." What is he his mother? "Oh, yeah…about Aki…in your opinion, do you think he's fighting well?" Given the large amount of times Akihiko's saved my life? Yeah. I'd say he was doing pretty well.

"Yeah."

"I see. All right, then. You understand a lot more about fighting than me, after all." Is that sarcasm? …no. He's being serious. But…surely he realizes how much stronger he is than I am!

"But…"

"I rely mostly on brute force to pummel my enemies down, I saw you in action. You use the multiple Personas you have to your advantage." He smiles a bit. "Brute strength isn't everything."

It's odd…to hear him say that. Even if it is true.

"You're quite skilled. I must admit I was impressed when I first saw you in action." He nods at this "…I'll leave it up to you. …Sorry, I know you're the leader, and I keep stickin' my nose in. It's not that I don't approve of you…That's just how I am. Aki and Mitsuru both seem to be more comfortable fighting than when I was around. Back then, we were just fumbling our way through…But your powers look like they're helping out a lot, too."

"Well…I do try."

He gives me another of his smiles. "Don't strain yourself too much. You're gonna have to face a lot of things soon…" his laugh is sad…reminds me of one of Saori's laughs. Though…I think I understand him a bit more…and once again my inner strength increases. "…Eat up. It's gonna get cold." he looks at the food with a worried expression. "Is everyone eating a well-balanced meal like this…?" …he's like a mom. I chuckle a bit and he looks a bit embarrassed.

"We should get going…it's close to closing time."

Oh yeah. Try changing the subject. We finish the meal in silence and walk back to the dorm together.

_9/10/09_

**After School**

Aeon looks me over after class.

"Minako-chan looks better than usual."

"Hm? Oh. I feel better." What else could I say to Aeon.

"That is good…does Minako-chan mind if I walk her back to the dorm?" He wants to walk me back to the dorm? What for?

"Uh…I was planning on meeting Fuuka today…"

Aeon just smiles at me. "I do not mind waiting for Minako-chan."

Okay then… "I won't be gone too long." He simply nods. "You don't mind waiting by the gates do you?"

"No. I will be waiting for you at the front gates Minako-chan." he walks off with that.

Wondering why he'd want to walk with me I head to the home economics room…

**Gekkoukan High School, home economics room…**

"What should we try today, Minako-chan? I've brought a new cookbook today…" She's brought a cookbook filled with sweets. I look through the book, the only thing we can afford to make mistakes on would be cupcakes.

"Let's make some cupcakes Fuuka." I mean…she can't screw that up too badly…can she?

"D-Do you think I can making something that difficult…?"

"We'll make it together."

"O-Okay, I'll try my best not to get in your way!" …and that's totally not what I meant. "Let's do this. Let me know if I do something wrong. Um…First I need to sift the flour, right?" she starts dumping sugar into the sifter.

"…uh…that's sugar Fuuka."

"Huh?" she actually looks at what she's holding. "…Oh, you're right. It was white, so I thought it was flour…Th-Thanks for stopping me. Um, I sift it into the bowl and then mix butter in…should I use my hands to mix it in? I know that you use your hands when making hamburger patties." …and how are cupcakes and hamburgers remotely similar? I sigh. "No. Use a whisk."

"Oh, yeah…I-I see. It would stick to my hands if I did that, huh." we have some leftover bananas so I go ahead and mix them in, afterwards I pour the batter into the cups. …Now all that's left is baking them.

Huh. They came out perfect.

"I'm surprised that you were able to improvise like that…" please do not do the same Fuuka. We you follow the recipe bad things tend to happen. I don't want to know what'll happen if you improvise. "Whenever I try that…"

"Let's try them!"

"Oh…yeah, you're right…thanks, Minako-chan." she takes a bite of one before giggling. "They're delicious. I'm so happy that I was able to make something so difficult. …It's all thanks to you, Minako-chan." with her thanks I feel our bonds strengthen…as well as my inner strength. "I'm going to take my share home and enjoy them later. I don't want to enjoy them all at once…I wish they'd last forever. With that Fuuka and I split up and I head for the school gates.

"Minako. There you are." Aeon is surrounded by a group of giggling and blushing girls. As soon as he smiles at me they scowl, giving me a bunch of dirty looks.

"Isn't she the one who constantly hangs around that girl Saori Hasegawa?"

"Isn't Hasegawa like, the one that sleeps around with guys?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did the same thing."

My eye twitches but Aeon grabs my hand tightly. It's cold and hard but there's something comforting about it as he grips it. We leave the school together silently.

"I do not understand the hostility generated for those girls towards Minako-chan…"

"It's stupidity." I snap.

"So…Minako is not pleased by said reactions." Huh. We're alone then? I shake my head.

"No. They're just being stupid. They think that the two of us are dating."

"Dating?"

"…You've gots to be joking. How could you not know what dating is?"

"I was created to be a weapon. Unless dating, refers to some fighting method I have not heard of my creators more than likely believed the information to be useless to me."

"Well…dating is…when you go out with someone."

"Then…Minako and I are dating?"

"NO!" Aeon blinks at my loud outburst. "Uh…I mean…" Aeon simply stares at me. "Dating…is what you do with someone you like."

"So Minako does not like me?"

"I like you but-"

"Then why wouldn't you and I be dating?"

…I really don't know how to explain this… "Um…dating is what you do with…someone…you like in a more…intimate." I really don't know another word to use. "fashion."

"Intimate? As in mating?" …

"Yeah." I really don't want to explain this anymore.

"I understand."

"I do like you though Aeon." he turns to me. "As a friend I mean. You like me too don't you?"

Aeon nods. "I wish to always be by your side. To protect you. I assume such things are similar to liking yes?"

"Yeah." I think…

"So…would Junpei and Chidori be considered "dating". I listened in on one of their exchanges-"

"You shouldn't do things like that Aeon!" He eavesdropped on them?

Aeon simply shrugs. "It was nothing of importance anyway. They did not talk about Strega, merely each other and of Chidori's self-mutilation issues. Most of the time was spent with Junpei simply being near here. What was the purpose in that?"

I smile a little. "Junpei likes her."

Aeon blinks. "Likes? He desires to be companions with our enemy?"

"The other like."

"He desires to mate with her?" I still for a moment. Aeon can be so damn _blunt_.

"Uh…sure you could say that." …I really hope this doesn't reach Junpei.

"So his daily visits are a courtship?"

"Yeah."

"Ah….I understand now." Aeon nods in satisfaction. "Do you believe she desires to mate with Junpei?"

…I never should have brought it up. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I see…" Aeon stops and looks at Duck Duck Burger huh. I hadn't even noticed we had walked this far. "This is one of Minako's favorite places to eat no?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Would you like to go inside?" …can he even eat?

"You can eat?"

"Of course. Why would I not?"

….Okay then. "Sure. Let's go."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

The place is packed so the two of us end up practically squished together at a small table. Unsurprisingly Aeon does not seem to mind.

He didn't eat as much as he watched me eat with an unnerving stare.

"Uh…Aeon."

"Hm?"

"You…realize you're staring at me right?"

"Minako-chan is very interesting to look at. She has interesting facial expressions when she eats."

I do? I feel my cheeks burning. Aeon smiles "And yet again…you've shown me one of your interesting expressions."

"Well…cut it out! The staring is creepy!"

"Minako-chan does not like it when I watch her?"

"No. I don't." I answer quickly. He frowns at this.

"Very well. I shall try to amend my observations of Minako-chan's expressions from now on." Huh? Is he…sad about that? …No way. He's a robot for crying out loud.

"I don't mind it so much Aeon…but…could you lessen it a little." There a compromise. Surely he could agree to that. His expression brightens.

"Ah. I could do that for Minako-chan. I shall cut my observations down to 50%."

With that I continue eating, granted he's still staring but I just let it slide.

When I'm done eating the two of us start heading for the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

My phone is ringing. With Aeon's piercing gaze on me I answer. "Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…please be careful. Have a nice day." …why the hell is he always so cheerful after telling me another gate of hell's opened up? I end the call shaking my head as I close my cell.

"Is something wrong Minako?"

"Uh…it's nothing."

Aeon obviously doesn't believe me but he doesn't push the matter further.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me when I come in "…I will allow Iori to take care of that girl for the time being. It's not the right time to be bombarding her with questions. Besides, we still have three Shadows to contend with. We should be able to accomplish that within the next few months, unless the situation changes. Don't let your guard down until the very end." with that said Mitsuru turns back to her book.

Aeon turns to me. "…Thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"You have taught me something valuable today."

"Okay…" Aeon can be downright weird sometimes. Granted that should be a given considering he's a robot but…with that Aeon sits on one of the lounge chairs and adopts that thoughtful expression. I guess he's searching his databases for something. Or maybe updating them…

"Hey…Ken?" He's standing by himself again. "Do you want to go out for a bite?"

He nods eagerly and catches himself before mumbling. "Y-yes."

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Once again we managed to get in just before closing time. We've got to start coming here earlier.

Ken orders a meal I'm not too sure what he ordered I was too busy mulling over Aeon's strange behavior earlier.

"Thanks for the food." Oh. It was sweet-and-sour pork. Amusingly enough he pushes the bell peppers away from the meat and doesn't eat them.

"You gonna eat those?" I point to the bell peppers. Heck. I'll eat them if he won't.

"…You like this? But, it's so bitter." He looks disgusted before we lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

"How's school…" I have to get him to talk somehow.

"Um…It's okay. I do all right on my tests, and I have people to talk to…It's nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugs indifferently. I could see why he might feel that way though. Compared to the Dark Hour and Tartarus everything else feels so damn _ordinary_. "Do you watch TV?" Granted he probably does. He's in his room all the time.

"I watch the news, at least." What is he an old man? "Everything else is so boring. The guys at school seem to like things like Featherman R, though. …It's an action program." he smiles at this. "Last week, Hawk snuck into the enemy base and planted a missile guidance system…" he practically beams with excitement and starts speaking faster "but, the launch switch feel into enemy hands, so Swan proposed a battle of riddles…Uhh, um…that's just what I heard happened." Ken…you can't lie to save your life. "I-I kind of…like action stuff. …The movie was fun to watch." Oh. He's talking about the hero movies that we went to see together. He falls quiet before starting to eat again. After a while he looks up at me. "…Do you watch any TV shows, Minako-san?" Yeah. I watch anything with a good enough plot.

"Yeah. I like action shows too." …Well I like original Gundam anyway.

He looks surprised at that. "Huh…? R-Really?" I nod. "B-But, you're an adult…and a girl…so…" heh. For all that he likes to act grown up he's still a kid inside. "…Oh, it's going to get cold." he starts eating again. Oddly enough I feel stronger inside. …that wasn't much of an exchange was it? "…Can I leave the bell peppers?" he looks at them with a sigh.

"Just give them to me. I'll eat them."

Giving me an odd look he gives me the bell peppers. When we finish our meal the two of us head back for the dorm.

_9/11/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Yukari greets me today. "Mornin'. Hey, Minako…I wonder why Shinjiro-senpai came back so suddenly…"

"I wonder that myself." All I know is that it has something to do with Ken. But what exactly?

"He's kinda scary, if you ask me…"

"Huh? I thought you said he was nice when he helped us before?"

"Well…he is but…I don't know…something about him. It doesn't seem like he came to SEES just cuz he likes to fight. But I think he has his own reasons for joining."

"Didn't we all?" Well…most of us anyway.

"Yeah…"

The bell rings then and the two of us head for class. After school I head for the home economics room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

When I enter the room Bebe's already working on something. He looks up and spots me waving happily. "Minako-samaaa! I'ave come up wiz a great idea to show Japan's charm to my uncle! I will show 'im a kimono, and make 'im understand the beauty of Nihon!"

"It'll work." I hope.

"Since you agree, Minako-sama. I'ave nozing to be afraid of! Ze kimono eez a Japanese treasure! If I show it to my uncle, he will surely let me stay in Nihon. Ze design will be…roses." Roses? Of all things? "I zought of zis design because…Minako-sama's eyes remind me of zem!" …Oh. Okay. I smile at his words I feel my inner strength increase. "I am no longer confused! I will 'urry up and make ze kimono! I will sew like ze wind!" with that he starts working on it. …he said I should start with a scarf right? I take the instruction manual out of my book bag and get to work. …damn this isn't as easy as I thought it would be…this'll take a while. The two of us spend the rest of the day working in silence. Afterwards I headed directly to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in.

"It was fine. Yours?"

She smiles. "I had fun."

I walk over to Shinjiro who's standing by the kitchen. "Uh…want to go out to eat?" I always feel like a dork when I'm asking him something.

"Sure. You don't mind if I pick the place right?"

"No problem."

**Iwatodai strip mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

So this is where he wanted to come. He orders some healthy looking meal for me. I poke at with a pout. I like vegetables and all but…

"This crossed my mind the last time we ate here…those guys eat on their own, right? Well…are they doing okay?"

"What do you mean by "okay"…?"

"Your body's your most important tool. Still, all those guys ever eat is instant noodles and stuff like that." Well…all I ever eat is cheeseburgers so I'm the last person to ask about healthy food choices. Shinjiro sighs. "…Well, Persona is supposedly the "strength of the heart…" So, I guess it might be better if they eat what makes them happy. But…

"You're like someone's mom…worrying about if we get all our nutrients." I grin at him.

"Huh? …I already told you, that's just how I am." I chuckle. He's a bit embarrassed but still…he admits to being Team Mom. HA! "If you get the chance, let them know. Tell 'em they need to eat better. …That includes you too." …damn it. "They won't listen if it comes from me. Especially Aki…" I nod with that I feel my inner strength increase. "…You are gonna eat those vegetables, right?" …He stares me down until I shove them in mouth. After we're done eating he stands.

"I don't want to keep you out too late. Let's get going."

I nod and follow him back to the dorm.

_9/12/09_

**Early Morning, Bedroom…**

My phone is ringing. It has to be Theo. He's the only one who would call me this early in the morning. "Good morning. This is Theodore." and there it goes. "A lone human has found its way into Tartarus. I suggest you make haste in performing your rescue operation." Make haste? "Particularly given that this human is an acquaintance of yours…" What? "Goodbye now." I feel myself pale. Who could it be? I check around the school but everyone's there…I then head to Naganaki Shrine to make sure Maiko's okay…she's fine too…then…I head to Bookworms I notice the store is closed and the inside is deadly quiet. …One of them? Quickly I head back to Naganaki Shrine. I decide to spend some time with Maiko to get it off my mind.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

We play for a while. Granted I'm rather disheartened but I make sure not to let Maiko notice.

"Hey! Let's go get some takoyaki!"

"Sure Maiko." with that we head for Octopia.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Takoyaki Stand "Octopia"…**

The two of us sit on the bench in front of the stand. Maiko's silent as she eats but she pauses looking up at me. "I made my decision..." about which parent she's going to live with? "I'm going to live with Mom. …She can't cook or clean or do anything without me." I sincerely hope that isn't true. "She needs my help! I don't have to worry about Dad…even without me around, I think Dad will be okay on his own." she forces a smile. "…So, Mom and I are gonna move pretty soon. …Sorry."

"That's not your fault Maiko…"

She doesn't look any happier with my attempts at reassurance. "We'll still be friends though, right?"

I smile down at her. "You'll always be like a little sister to me."

She brightens at that. "You really think of me as your little sister? I hope you always do." she's tearing up…but I think those are tears of joy. "You can't ever forget about me. Promise, okay?" she holds out her pinky finger so I go ahead and pinky swear.

"I promise to never forget about you Maiko." as she smiles up at me I feel stronger inside. "…I need to get ready to move, so I'm going home now. I'll see you later…" Maiko goes ahead and leaves. I headed to Paulownia Mall and played the Quiz game until dark.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello." Aeon greets me when I walk in. There's plenty of time until the Dark Hour so I walk up to Fuuka she's in the kitchen making something. I look over at whatever she's managed to ruin before speaking.

"Fuuka? Could you tell everyone to prepare to go to Tartarus? Shinjiro and I will meet you guys there."

"Oh. Okay." with that I walk over to Shinjiro. She's completely focused on whatever she's making. I hope she doesn't burn anything down.

"Uh you mind going to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Well then, let's…? Do you smell something?" I sniff the air. Smells like…something's burning. I look over at where Fuuka's cooking and sigh. Already?

Shinjiro looks over at the direction I'm looking in. He walks over and sees Fuuka cooking. "Hey…are you causing this smell, Fuuka?"

"Huh? Does it smell?" She looks shocked. …Does she have a cold or something? Shinjiro looks at her for a moment before sighing. "What're you doing?"

"Um…I was trying to make beef stroganoff…"

Shinjiro looks over at Fuuka's charred remains. "What about the roux?" Hm? He can cook?

"Oh, I didn't use any!" Why is she so proud about it? "I made it from scratch with flour…"

"Don't start acting all proud after you've burned it…" Shinjiro sighs.

"Oh, you're right. This is burnt…what should I do…?"

Shinjiro looks over Fuuka's ruined beef stroganoff again. "You got any of those ingredients left?"

"Oh, yes. I bought extra everything…"

"…I'll make it. Watch and learn. Arisato…You okay if we have this for dinner?"

"If it tastes good…"

He laughs. "Just watch."

"I-I'm sorry, Minako-chan. Weren't you going to go out with Shinjiro-senpai…?"

I shrug. "It's not that big of a deal Fuuka." Though I can't help but wonder why Fuuka admits food is ruined when she tries to go outside the recipe and then proceed to do it.

"Hey, let's get started." Shinjiro starts preparing the food. …He's good.

"Oh, yes! Please!" I might as well watch. I didn't know Shinjiro could cook.

"How much oil did you use?"

"I didn't use any. I thought it would be healthier that way…"

"…How much red wine did you put in?"

"I don't know. I poured it form the bottle until it looked like enough…" I sighed. That is such a Fuuka thing to do.

"…How long did you pour it, then?"

"Um…two or three seconds."

Shinjiro just looks flabbergasted for a moment he looks over at the meat frowning. "This meat's pretty fatty."

"Oh, yes. I asked the butcher for the best he had."

Shinjiro sighs heavily. "There's so much wrong here, I don't know where to begin…"

"Huh?"

"Don't start messing around with recipes until you've improved your basic cooking skills. Seriously…Don't you feel bad at all for charring all this food?"

"…I'm sorry."

"Now listen up. Prepare everything beforehand. Chop everything that needs to be chopped. Measure out all your seasonings, too. That way, you won't panic while everything's cooking."

"Y-Yes. Um, memo, memo…"

Shinjiro begins cutting up ingredients while Fuuka just writes everything down. "Gotta cook the onions at low heat. They'll taste better if they're cooked until they just start to get burned." How he can lecture her and prepare the food so quickly at the same time is impressive.

"Umm, "Onions need to be…"." she's writing it down in a notepad.

"Put that notepad down and watch me." Fuuka awkwardly places her notepad on the table before turning to Shinjiro. "Here's the meat. When you put it in…" I stop listening at that point and just watch him. His movements are all precise and he knows exactly what he's doing. I can't help but be amazed. It doesn't take him too long before he's done either.

…The food looks perfect. Fuuka may praise my cooking skills but all of my food tends to have flaws but this…this is perfect.

"Wow, it looks so delicious."

"…Just shut it and eat up before it gets cold."

"Chow time!" I eagerly take a portion and dig it. …Oh…I didn't think it was possible but the food is better than it looks.

"…Y-Yeah…" he watches me scarf it down in embarrassment. Though embarrassment for who I can't tell.

"I guess looks are deceiving…"

"You talking about me? Can't you just say something like "Hey, this tastes, great, thanks!"?" he sounds annoyed but he looks a little embarrassed.

"I didn't say it doesn't!" I continue eating.

"You're amazing, Shinjiro-senpai…" Fuuka looks at the meal he made in surprise. She takes a swift bite and her eyes widen.

"I mean, anyone could do something like…"

"No, they can't!" Fuuka shakes her head. She's right. If anyone could cook like this we wouldn't need chefs. "Please, teach me again! Promise!" Shinjiro looks a little stunned at her enthusiasm. I continue eating…Aw…there's not much left. I savor the last remaining bites. With that I stand and start taking the dishes to the sink. Considering I ate most of the food the least I could do is wash the dishes.

"No! Minako-chan, let me do that!"

"…I really don't mind Fuuka-"

She shakes her head and takes the dishes out of my hands. …Okay then with that I head over to the lounge it's almost midnight anyway. I sit on the one of the nearby chairs and Shinjiro follows me. He sighs " "Please teach me again…" Huh. Looks like she made me promise without letting me say anything…" he doesn't sound bitter at all though. Just resigned. "Well…I guess I'll make something again later."

"You should make enough for everybody next time." I'm not going to ask him to make me another meal. …no matter how much I really want one.

"You mean, treat them all to a dinner? That's kind of pushing it…" he quiets for a moment. Probably mulling it over. "Well, you got a point. Maybe it'll be okay to do once in a while…" he smiles again. Seeing as he put up practically no resistance I guess he doesn't mind as much as he pretends. "Well, we'll talk about that some other time. I'm gonna go check up on Fuuka…" It's just washing dishes. She can't possibly- There's the sound of dishes shattering.

"…Too late." Shinjiro sighs

"We should probably help her before she breaks something else." with that the two of us walk over and finish cleaning the kitchen.

"Okay…so we're heading to Tartarus now right?"

Fuuka nods. "I already told everyone."

With that we head to Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Ken, and Shinjiro with me. We find Bunkichi on the 120th floor. He's trembling probably scared by all he's seen.

"Bunkichi-san?"

Akihiko looks at me in shock. "You know this man?"

"He's the owner of the bookstore in the strip mall."

"Fuuka…We're ready to go."

"Alright!" with that we're warped back to the entrance.

"Junpei, Yukari. Do the two of you mind?"

The help Bunkichi back to the dorm. With that done I head back up the stairs into Tartarus. On the 122nd floor there was a trio of powerful Shadows. Figures. I head to the entrance to heal up before going on to attack them. We end up running into three large silver tanks. Huh. They look just like the ones we've fought getting here. They were weak to electricity were they not? I start off with a Magarula spell, just in case they were null to electricity. …and yup. Ken used an electric ability and they weren't effected at all. They used some spell that made me feel weaker as well. Akihiko healed Ken while Shinjiro started wailing on the Shadows. I use Matarunda a spell that lowers all enemies' attack. I switched to Samuel and used Megido a powerful spell. Ken manages to finish off the first tank but the second one attacks him nearly crippling him. I use Masukunda which slows the enemies down. Ken heals himself and then Akihiko ugh. What a pain. We manage to finish off a second one leaving one…damn that thing used that stupid weakening spell again! Shinjiro lands a critical hit on it and we finish it off with an all out attack.

"So…those were the types of Shadows you were talking about?" Shinji walks up to me after the battle.

"Yeah. They're a pain."

There's three giant wheels where the Shadows were. We somehow manage to fit them in the bag and with that we're off. On our way upstairs we find another suitcase though this one contains two balms of life. With that done I head for the entrance and then the Velvet Room, once there I fuse Ganga and Orobas to create Saki Mitama of the Lovers Arcana. It is powered through my bond with Yukari. …It looks like a yellow comma with a smiley face. I then fuse Saki Mitama and Setanta to create Thoth. It's a monkey reading a book and is of the Hierophant Arcana so is strengthened by my bond with the old couple. With that done I head back to the dorm.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

We hadn't been in Tartarus long so I simply changed and climbed into bed. I would shower in the morning. I hadn't even closed my eyes when I felt a familiar presence watching me. I sat up and saw Pharos smiling down at me, while sitting on my bed as usual.

"Hi…it's been a while. Three seasons have passed since we met. Time goes by so quickly, and many things change. Yet, some things will always remain the same…don't you agree?"

"Everything can change." At least…I hope so.

"Hmmm…if you say so, perhaps you're right. Talking with you has stirred up certain memories…" Memories of what? "…That tower, for instance. I've been thinking about it lately…I wonder…will our relationship stay the same…?" He looks pained as he says this. "Or, will it evolve…? …No matter what the future holds," he smiles down at me. "You and I will be friends. …That is for certain." He has a sad smile on his face…I can't help but be reminded of Saori's smile. I felt my inner strength increase as a result. "I'll come again. Until then, good night…" he once again brushes my hair back. "My dearest…" he vanishes as soon as he says that. …and that still hasn't gotten any less creepy.

_9/13/09_

I'll go see Akinari again today.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Akinari looks a little surprised to see me, but not disappointed. He smiles brightly and offers me a seat. I take it.

"You're…not like the others."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't expect to see you again. Usually, people don't come back." I hate to admit it but I didn't come back for purely autistic reasons either. I want to know about him… he gives me a sad smile at this. "Nobody treats me like a normal guy…not even my family. I can tell by how they look at me. The pity in their eyes is unmistakable." He sounds angry…not that I blame him. I wouldn't want pity either in his situation. "…I don't need their sympathy any more than I need their curiosity. I'm sorry, but…I don't expect anyone to pity me. Dying isn't so unusual, is it? What is there to gain by staying in this world for a long time, anyway?"

"I never gave my death any thought." I don't want to lie to him.

"…They say that necessity is the mother of our industrialized society. And yet, fire does not realize that it's burning away. Not exactly foolishness, but sad nonetheless." he shakes his head. I can't help but be silent as I sit beside him. His words echo in my mind and I mull over them. Had I been taking my life for granted? Was there a chance it could all be snatched away from me? "…Hey. Thanks for coming today. You don't seem like everyone else. I'm not sure I know how to describe it exactly, but…you don't look down on me the way everyone else does…" why would I? You're just a human being…maybe not in the best of situations but a human being nonetheless. As a result of his words I feel my inner strength increase. He starts coughing his body trembling from the force. I want to comfort him, but there's nothing I can do. "Damn it. What did I do to deserve this body?" He wheezes before he eventually calms down. I sit beside him quietly the whole time. "…I hope we can meet again." I nod I feel as though if I speak something fragile will be disturbed with one last look I turn and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hey." Shinjiro greets me when I come in.

"Hi. Mitsuru?" I walk over to her.

"Yes Arisato."

"…Do you remember near the beginning of the year when you offered me sword lessons?" She nods. "Is that offer…still open?" I'm not too bad when it comes to speed and agility, nor power to be honest but frankly I could be better when it comes to using my weapon. "There's always room for improvement." indeed.

"Sure. I can make arrangements. Is there any time you'd prefer to have the lessons?"

"Uh…any time would be fine." With that Mitsuru nods.

"I should be able to give you an answer on Tuesday."

"Thanks Mitsuru-senpai." with that I head to Club Escapade. I should go see Mutatsu.

**Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade…**

"You're late. I was just about to leave." is the first thing he says to me. Huh? Leave? "You come here a lot too, huh?" I sit down next to him. "…Hey, are you alright, kid? You know, money-wise? High school kids don't have much money, do they? At least, I never gave much to my son."

Every single dime I get is wasted on buying weapons and armor. And those bastards never pitch in even though Mitsuru could afford to buy us an armory!

"It's not tough, but…" all my money down the tubes. Just thinking about it is depressing. The little bit of money I do have for myself usually ends up being taken by Theo whenever I want to get a specific Persona out of the Compendium.

"…What the hell kinda answer is that?" Well I can't exactly tell you I climb a tower of doom and find money in there now can I? "What're they teachin' you kids at school these days?" he shakes his head in disappointment. "Your roundabout way of talkin' gets on my nerves. Just say "yes" or "no"! …Now, gimme a straight answer…is there anything you want right now?"

"There is." what kind of question is that? Almost everyone has something they want.

"Hmph. I should've guessed." he has a bitter smile on his face. "Materialistic desire can lead to aspiration, but still…" this is coming from a monk that's smoking and drinking? "When you get to be my age…hmph, never mind. You work to make money so you can have a better life, but to make enough money you gotta work all the time…So you never get to enjoy that better life you're working so hard to have." Wasn't Tanaka complaining about that very same thing? "…Quite a paradox, isn't it? …Do you know what the average lifetime income of a white-collar worker is? …Including a retirement fund and an annual pension? 250000000 yen! Hmph, that's not even close to a lottery jackpot!" he smiles at me. "Thanks to me, you learned somethin' new today, eh, kid? Now, don't waste your time workin' all the time tryin' to get rich; just take life as it comes." with that I felt my inner strength increase.

I can't hold back a yawn. I'm getting tired.

"I worked my ass off for a lousy 250000000 yen! And for what? I wish I could buy back all the time I lost…" he looks over at me. "Kid…go home." I nod sleepily and leave.

_9/14/09_

After school I decide to head to cooking club. At least Fuuka learned something from Shinjiro so I can somewhat relax.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Hey, I decided what we're going to make today. Um…I-I don't want you to watch, so could you make something different?" She doesn't want me to watch? "I'm sure that you'll be able to make anything with your cooking skills, Minako-chan." with that I go ahead and start making some sweet fries.

Hm? Fuuka's working really hard on something…I start walking over to her.

"Done! Here, look, Minako-chan." She presents me with a rice ball. …I can't help but be reminded of the last time she tried to feed me rice balls. …granted it doesn't smell putrid but…I sigh and shove it in my mouth. …it's edible. For once. Actually…it tastes pretty good…

"H-How is it…?"

"This is pretty good Fuuka! You did well."

"Huh…? Oh, yeah. …Thanks." she smiles at my praise. "I thought that there would be no way I could mess up making a rice ball, so I did a lot of research." …I guess Fuuka forgot about the first time. That thing was as hard as a rock too. "The more I looked into things like what salt, seaweed to use, I got more and more into it…I got so excited when I was doing my research, and even more excited when I was making them now. …I think the most important thing is the feeling of wanting others to enjoy what you make…I think because of that, I was able to make this taste good. I wonder if this is what they mean when the say, "cooking requires love". …I'm so glad that you like it, Minako-chan." she laughs and as I feel our bond strength my inner strength increases. "I'll make something that's even better next time. All right, I'm gonna keep trying harder!" with that we clean up and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hey." Shinjiro waves me over when I come in. "There's someplace I wanna go today. You wanna come along?"

"Where are we going?"

"…Paulownia Mall. C'mon let's go." Why Paulownia Mall? It doesn't take us long to get there and the first place he heads for is Chagall café.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

He wanted to come here? Maybe he's just in the mood for a cup of coffee.

"Uh…What do you want?" It's too late for coffee for me. If I drink it I'll be up all night. I learned that very quickly after working here.

"Give me a Melon soda."

"What are you, a kid…?" he laughs at this. "Okay. Give me a melon soda\ please." He's not getting anything for himself? Not long after the waiter leaves than does he start coughing harshly. Is he sick? He coughs for a while before eventually calming down. I watch him in mid concern. First Akinari, and now him. Is there really nothing I can do to help them?

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not contagious or anything, so don't worry." But…that's not what I was worried about…he gives me a wryly smile. "…It happens once in a while. That's why I try not to come to these kinds of places that often."

…Is it some sort of disease? I decide to change the subject. "So…why are we here?"

"…I needed to buy something."he seems a bit embarrassed. "Ground coffee. I need to make sure I don't forget to buy some on the way out."

"What're you going to use it for?"

He blushes a bit at this. "It's for cooking." Cooking? "Hey, you're the one who brought it up." I guess he saw the question on my face. "You said that stuff about treating the guys from the dorm…"

"Hey you were the one who agreed!" I laugh at him.

"I-I know. You don't have to remind me. We'll do it once I decide on what I'm gonna serve." he smiles at this. "…Even if it tastes awful, you better be responsible and tell everyone it's great." he laughs.

"So…what are you making?"

"…You'll have to wait and see." I pout a little and demand he tells me but that doesn't help. He refuses to tell me.

"We should probably get going. They'll worry if you're out too late…" not to mention we'll walk head on into the Dark Hour. Granted I'm used to it but it's still a bit unnerving to walk around surrounded by coffins and blood. Before we leave he buys the ground coffee. As we're walking back to the dorm still discussing the party I feel our bond strengthen and my inner strength increase. As soon as I get back into the dorm I head to my room.

_9/15/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Hey, Minako." Oh. It's Akihiko. I wave hi to him as he walks over. "Three left, huh? And the next one won't come for another three weeks. Man, why can't they just come all at once?"

"We'd be dead." I deadpan. We would be dead. The first Shadows were fought with just Junpei, Yukari and I and we barely even worked together at the best of times back then. Or heck that night in the dorm. Akihiko's arm had been broken, Mitsuru was only one person no matter how good she was, the Chairman was completely useless, Yukari couldn't summon her Persona and I didn't even know what a Persona _was_.

"True….but, with more people now, it should be easier to defeat them. I can't wait for the next full moon." with that we go our separate ways towards class.

At lunch I'm surprised to see Saori walk up to me. "Hi…Minako-chan. …I really shouldn't be talking to you." I shake my head.

"Welcome back Saori." I give her a warm smile.

"…Thank you." she giggles. "That makes my day…I was planning to go to the committee today. I might just cause you trouble…but it's my job. I'll see you."

"I'll be there."

She smiles a real genuine smile before walking away. As she leaves I hear a few whispers and some looks being cast in my direction.

…I swear I'm going to punch someone _really _soon. I glare at the rumormongers and that's enough to silence them as I walk past.

**Gekkoukan High, Library…**

No one is going anywhere near Saori today. I look over at her and her head is down. …she has nothing to be ashamed off. …damn this is pissing me off!

"Don't let it get to you."

"Minako-chan…" she looks relieved but apparently some of the students spot me talking to her and are giving me odd looks Saori looks alarmed. …How many times do I have to tell her I don't care about what they say? "…You shouldn't be talking to me. If someone sees you…They'll get the wrong idea, like when we were both called to the faculty office together." …about that. I think the only reason Ekoda didn't try to pin such rumors on me is because Mitsuru was pissed off at him enough as it was. Being a member of Freaks Dorm has it's advantages. "…I don't want to get you involved." Far too late for that now.

"I don't care about that Saori."

"You should, though…but I'm glad to hear you say it. Um…I might be transferred to another school." I'm so shocked the book I was holding falls to the ground.

"When!"

"Once the paperwork is done…" she kneels down and picks up the book before handing it too me. "My parents said that I'm an ungrateful child and a shame to my family…" but…surely they let her explain herself? "…They're going to send me to a private school far away. That's…fine with me, but…I don't really like that I'm going to be separated from you…" she gives me another of her sad smiles. …and even as I feel such bitterness over the whole situation I feel my inner strength increase. "I need to start packing. Still, I don't really have much luggage to take along. Whenever I came back from overseas, my room would be empty…just like it is now. I…don't need anything." I bite y lip. …what could I say to that. I head back to the dorm wondering how I could help Saori the whole time. While I frankly wouldn't care about the rumors the same isn't true of Saori. I can tell it hurts her when people whisper about her in the halls, when they won't meet her eyes or start whispers every time she enters a room. Saori's not the type of person to just brush it off.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"….Hi, how was your day?" It was shitty Fuuka.

"Fine."

"I head that Chidori-san is starting to open up a little…however, she's still uncomfortable talking about Personas. It might take a while before she's ready."

"Oh well." Akihiko as usual is eating beef bowl. "We still have three Shadows to worry about, so I'll concentrate on that. They'll be sorry they ever set foot into this world."

"Ah. Arisato. About the lessons you requested." I turn to Mitsuru, "I have found a teacher willing to teach you on Sunday afternoons, Monday nights, and Thursday nights."

"That will be fine. Thank you."

"Your lessons will start on the first of October."

"Thanks." with that she nods and I walk upstairs passing by Koromaru though as I pass he lets out a small whimper. He wants to be walked?

"Alright. I'll walk you. Shinjiro…"

Shinjiro looks up at me. "Yeah?"

"Uh…do you want to come?" Maybe if I'm lucky I can get him to tell me what he's cooking.

"Sure." with that we head to Naganaki Shrine…

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru's prancing around. He's awfully excited today.

"Quit prancing around like that…you act like this is the first time I've ever taken you out on a walk." Shinjiro looks off into the distance. The sky looks violent… "I don't like the look of that weather…Seems like a storm's coming. …well, what happens, happens."

"You're rather nonchalant aren't you?"

Shinjiro just shrugs. "That's just how I am."

"I just hope the storm doesn't decide to hit when I'm outside." Though…knowing my luck…

He chuckles at this. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're pretty damn tough after all."

Was that just a compliment? Before I can question it, Koromaru comes trotting back. Damn it Koromaru!

"That was fast. Had enough for tonight? …You used to live here, huh?" Koromaru does one of his yes barks. "Well, c'mon…let's go home." with that the three of us head back to the dorm.

_9/16/09_

During lunch Aeon sits next to me. "Minako-chan. I have heard that Yukari-san is going to be working at a maid café during the festival. She's going to be wearing a maid outfit…for some reason this made nearly all the male students cheer…is there a particular reason for this?"

"It's because they're a bunch of guys…"

"Hm?" Aeon clearly doesn't understand. "A…guy thing? Junpei said something similar but…"

"It's just a fetish."

"A fetish?" Oh…no…no…no, no, no. I am _not _going there.

"You're going to have to ask someone else Aeon."

"Minako-chan?" He tilts his head to the side in a perfect imitation of a confused puppy. "Why won't you explain it?"

I feel my cheeks burning. "I've…gotta go." and I flee from the classroom the only place I can think of where I can see Aeon a mile off would be the field.

**Gekkoukan High School, field**

Rio and I play by ourselves some more. "Be sure to keep yourself hydrated!" she's good. Granted thanks to my additional training with Akihiko I can keep up with her but barely.

"H-Hey there!" Oh. It's that boy from before…Kenji? I believe. He runs over to us.

"You again? What do you want now?"

"Umm….Huh? Are you the only guys here?"

"If there's anybody else here, they must be ghosts." Rio replies dryly.

"Would it kill you to stop being so sarcastic all the time? It really isn't cute at all." Then don't state the damn obvious. Kenji sighs in irritation.

"So, what are you looking for?" Rio looks somewhat bored.

"…Ms. Kanou." he brightens. "She's this club's advisor, right?" and she's rarely here.

"Yeah, but she's never here. She doesn't care…She doesn't even know the rules of the game."

"Well, a sophisticated woman like her wouldn't care much for children's games in any case." …is he an idiot? He does realize Tennis is a world wide- Oh forget it.

"Children's games…?" and there you go pushing Rio's berserk button. Moron.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Ack! Don't waste that pretty face of yours by getting all red like that."

"Y-You shouldn't say stuff if you didn't mean it!"

"But man, where could Ms. Kanou be? She wasn't in the faculty office, either…"

"…No idea. Do you know, Minako?" Why would I care where that air headed teacher was?

"She probably went home already."

"Really? You think so, too? Aw, maaaaan. I'm so bummed I could just fall over and die right here." Dramatic much?

"Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"I got the tickets that Ms. Kanou wanted…" he got her tickets? To what?

"You realize she's just using you right?"

"N-No way! Ms. Kanou's not that kind of person!" Ignorance is bliss I suppose. "She's so beautiful and mature and sweet that I can't help but-Oh." he blushes. …Way too much information.

"…Why do you like her?" Rio asks.

"…Huh? You're such a kid, Rio-san…Listen up, okay? It's got nothing to do with logic or reason…love is something that just happens whether you want it or not!"

"It just happens…?"

"But seriously, don't tell anybody about this, got it? I don't even want you and Minako-san talking about me! Okay?" Whatever. You're not my problem. He runs off.

"Love…it just happens to you?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess…judging by Kenji anyway that yeah it probably does."

"He doesn't make any sense at all…It'll never "just happen" to me…" she looks off in the direction that Kenji left in. Once again my inner strength increases. "…Let's get back to practice. C'mon we can't let someone like him get to us! I'll round up the balls." it doesn't take long for us to decide to call it quits. Since the sun was still up I decided to see if Bebe was still in the Home Economics Room…

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Sewing iz my life. Even zough my wallet eez light and I can only buy cheap material…I will work 'ard to make ze best kimono, and save my future!" Bebe is working delicately but quickly on the kimono. I worked on my scarf as he did the kimono.

"Your scarf iz almost complete! Tanoshimi! I look forward to zat! But I, too am working 'ard to finish zis! Hmm…so far, so good, ne? Right?" I look over it. It's coming out pretty well. "When my uncle sees zis, I know he'll agree wiz me about how great Nihon eez!"

"When do you think you'll be finished?"

"It's far from being finished…so I'll work even 'arder!" with that the two of us continue working on our projects the only sound is the hum of sewing machines. After a long day Bebe nods. "I accomplished a lot today wiz your 'elp, Minako-sama! Arigatou! Zank you!" he's very grateful and with this gratefulness I feel my inner strength increase. "oooh…my arm eez very tired. It must be from working so 'ard…but, I will finish zis kimono no matter what! Yosh! I can't give up now!" the two of us work until the sun sets and go our separate ways.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

As soon as I enter the dorm I walk over to Shinjiro and wave.

"…okay then. Today's the day. You better not go anywhere, all right? Just be patient and wait about an hour. …Tell the other guys that, too."

"Make it good." I already know asking him what he's making it is a lost cause.

He chuckles. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Sheesh…start looking forward to it." He heads toward the kitchen. "Fuuka!" Fuuka gets up from the lounge and walks over to the kitchen. I might as well watch them again.

"I've already got everything ready beforehand, like I taught you to do last time. You remember what to do from here?"

"Yes! Um…I need to put oil in the frying pan! That's right…Wait, what're you doing with the cooking wine? I said olive oil. It's over here."

"Umm, four tablespoons of oil…right?" Why is she holding a ladle?

"Put that ladle away! Haven't you ever seen a measuring spoon before?" He looks at her in astonishment.

"Ohhh…so that's what this thing is." I resist the urge to laugh. Shinjiro's going to have his hands full. Though…he's cooking whatever he's making for dinner while teaching Fuuka.

"Is it ready yet?" I know it isn't but I just want to tease him a bit. I'm sure to say it in a childish whine.

He smiles at me. "…Even Koromaru knows how to wait, doesn't he?"

"I-I'm sorry, Minako-chan. If only I was better at cooking…" huh? I'm not mad at her or anyone really…

"Just hush up and watch what you're doing. A piece of eggshell just fell in there." He actually noticed that?

"Huh? Oh, you're right. It's amazing that you noticed that, Senpai."

He sighs. "C'mon, I said to keep the egg white. Why is the yolk all by itself in the bowl?"

"Huh? When did that happen…?" By now whatever Shinjiro's starting to cook is starting to smell really good.

Junpei walks over to us. "Man, something smells good. …Huh? Is that you cooking, Fuuka?"

"H-He's teaching me right now!"

Koromaru trots over followed by Aeon.

"Koromaru seems to be anxious." watching us from the lounge everyone else comes over as well. With the exception of Ken. He's in his room as usual.

"Wow, that smells so good! It's making me all hungry…" Yukari walks over.

"So Shinji's cooking…will there be any leftovers?"

"Can't you tell?" Shinjiro keeps cooking. …I really wish he had just told me what he was making. The anticipation is driving me up a wall.

"…You're supposed to be a good friend and make larger servings when you cook in front of lots of people."

"You're supposed to not be an idiot. Look, there's obviously more than twelve servings here."

"Huh?" Junpei looks over at the stove and yeah…there's obviously more than enough food for all of us.

"Do you mean…?" Yukari looks over as well.

"Yeah there's enough for all of us."

"Shinji…!"

"Shut up and sitdown…"

Koromaru barks.

"He says that he's sitting already." Aeon supplies. I still don't understand how in the hell he speaks dog.

"So…what are you making Shinji?" I have already tried that tactic Akihiko.

"You'll have to wait and see." Shinjiro goes right back to cooking.

"Hey Aeon?"

"Yes Minako?"

"Do you have a sense of taste?" I'd wondered about that for a while.

At that question everyone at the table looks at Aeon curiously even Fuuka though Shinjiro quickly told her to pay attention to what she was doing.

"Of course. I was made to fully emulate a human being."

"For real?" Junpei looks stunned. "Wait…so you have a-"

"JUNPEI!" I snap. I already know where this conversation was going. "That is _not _necessary for us to know!"

Aeon looks between me and Junpei in confusion. "I do not understand…"

"It's better that you don't. Junpei's just a pervert."

"Pervert? It's a perfectly good question?"

"Why do you even _care_?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Would you all shut up!"

We sit there in silence for a few moments before Junpei turns to Aeon.

"Well do you?"

Shinjiro just sighs as the arguments starts right back up again.

I guess after we tested his patience he would yell at us to shut up again, not that we were for long. And he's still teaching Fuuka how to cook.

**Two Hours later…**

"Is…all of this for us?" Yukari stares at the food Shinjiro's sitting on the table. …It is a awfully large amount.

"Whoa…is this some kind of party?" Junpei looks over the spread as well. …I have to admit, Shinjiro went all out.

"Is Mitsuru-senpai in her room? I'll go get her!"

"Oh…and, Aki. Go get Ken, too. It's a little late, but he's probably still up…"

"…Got it." with that Akihiko and Fuuka go upstairs.

"I don't even know how to make even one of these dishes…" Junpei's still stuck in awe.

"on top of that, they're all made from scratch, too…"

"So…Shinjiro has performed a difficult endeavor?" Aeon eyes all of the food.

"Yeah…I'd say so." Yukari replies.

The tell tale sound of Mitsuru's boots come down the stairs. "What's the matter? Why are you all gathered together all of a sudden…?" Ken follows her along with Fuuka and Akihiko. She manages to see the food on the table. "What's…this all about? Did someone call a chef?"

"No need. We have one right here." I point to Shinjiro. Who looks a little embarrassed at my comment.

"…So…Shinjiro-san made this?" Ken looks at the food. …Why are the three of them so odd around one another?

"…Everyone, sit." I guess Shinjiro's gotten over his earlier embracement.

"Yessir!" Ah Junpei.

"Now, pick up your chopsticks…and dig in."

"Of course." Aeon picks up his chopsticks and starts eating.

"Thanks for the food!" Akihiko hasn't even finished speaking when I start digging in. I thought his earlier food was good…this is delicious…it's all delicious! Where did he learn to cook like this?

"Oh man, I'm in heaven…" Yukari sighs.

"This-This is a ticket to the delicious dimension." What? Trust Junpei to make absolutely no sense.

"…What does that even mean?" Mitsuru gives him a questioning look.

Akihiko eats to fast and ends up nearly chocking.

"H-Here's some water!" Fuuka quickly passes him a glass and Akihiko drinks it coking and sputtering.

"That's why you're supposed to chew your food Akihiko-senpai." I can't resist teasing him. He just keeps coughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Ken hasn't eaten anything at all. He's just stirring the food around at his plate staring at it. …Is he not hungry?

"…Huh? Aren't you going to eat, Ken-kun?" Fuuka turns to him.

"Oh…I-I'll have something. …Thanks for the food…" he mumbles.

"…Yeah." with that we kept talking through dinner.

"By the way, Minako mentioned something to me earlier…she said she would not explain." My eyes widen to the size of saucers. Oh he can't be serious- "What is a fetish?" There is dead silence for a couple of moments.

"A fetish?" Ken frowns. Oh god why?

"Uh…" Akihiko turns bright red.

"I don't think we should have this conversation with Ken at the table?"

"Why not?" Ken looks genuinely curious. Oh for the love of-

"…" there is dead silence.

"So…um…" need something to distract all of them. "I found these strange documents in Tartarus."

"Documents?" Mitsuru turns to me. For the first time I'm thankful I haven't read any of them yet.

"Yeah. Near the barricades."

"Have you read them already?"

I shake my head. "No. We should probably read them together. They seem to be notes though." I open up the bag of holding and take out the first one.

Mitsuru picks it up. "It's awfully short. …Is this!" She reads over all the documents I have and is silent for a long moment. "…they're documents about the experiment."

"What?" Yukari takes the notes from Mitsuru and begins reading them aloud. "The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island…" she places the first note down and picks up the second, "Weird….Kirijo's Ergo Research branch plans to build a lab on this island. I wonder what for…" she flips to the third "They built a research facility here; they want me to join the team, but I have a bad feeling…" she goes ahead to the fourth, "The team leader asked me himself…I was so surprised! It's the same man who once saved my life." she turns to the last one. "I wanted to be with him, so I joined. What a mistake…we shouldn't be experimenting with these 'Shadows'…"

There's complete silence for a long moment.

"So…who was these written by?"

"I have no clue." Mitsuru shakes her head. "I'm not even certain who the team leader was."

We mull over the documents contents in silence.

"So…you don't know what a fetish is Aeon?" …trust Junpei to bring it back to that!

Aeon frowns. "I shall find out eventually."

Junpei just smirks. Probably happy that he knows something Aeon doesn't. Urgh. Men. "Sure you will."

Aeon and Junpei have a mild will too will not argument.

"…I expect Junpei to have no maturity but I'm disappointed Aeon." I say lightly.

He freezes mid argument.

"Look…if you _have _to know what a fetish is I'll let you look it up on my computer. But warn me before you do. Last thing I want to do is look at the screen at the wrong time."

"Can I search too Minako-san."

"uh…sorry Ken. You're a bit too young."

"What? Don't treat me like a kid-!"

"You are a kid, Ken." I respond.

Thankfully the subject was changed to more pleasant and more appropriate for Ken things.

I ate until I felt ready to burst. Thankfully due to everyone helping cleaning up was a breeze.

Shinjiro and I are alone in the lounge now. "You want some tea?"

"Uh…sure." He gets up and makes some. It doesn't take long and he gives me a cup…it's pretty good.

"Looks like everyone enjoyed it." he laughs quietly.

"It was fun."

"Is that so…If you hadn't brought up the idea, I probably never would've done something like this. It was so simple, and all I had to do was do it…" he mutters the last bit to himself but I still manage to hear. With those words I felt my inner strength increase. He starts coughing again, when he's done he sighs heavily. "Today really tired me out. I'm gonna go to bed." He gets up and walks away.

"Thanks and good night Shinjiro-senpai." I call to his retreating back. He stops, before turning around and giving me a small smile.

"You should head off to bed too, 'Night." with that he heads back upstairs to his room. I finish my cup of tea before heading to my own bed.

_9/17/09_

Saori approaches me at lunch again today. I promise her I'll go the the committee meeting.

First thing do I head to Paulownia Mall.

"Ah…there you are for some reason, we just got a delivery of a bunch of mysterious dolls. You know anything about this?"

Uh…He looks at me before sighing. "Your face says you do. Just take them." he hands me 10 homunculus's. That done I quickly head to Bookworms…I peek inside and Bunkichi seems to be doing well thankfully. Smiling in relief I head back to the school.

**Gekkoukan High, library…**

The students are still keeping their distance from Saori. …I'm getting tired of this. I thought about how to help her. But I need a way for her to send a message throughout the whole school at the same time without being interrupted. …I sigh.

"…Hey, Minako-chan? Would it be okay if I asked you to take care of the counter by yourself? There aren't many people here today…And…it seems like nobody wants me to be checking their books out anyway, so…I'll go put the book returns back on the shelves."

"Is she the one that was in the magazine…?" some guy is whispering.

"You hung out with her? …Seriously?" Oh that's it!

"She'll do anything you ask. It's like she can't say no." Fucking creeps.

"That's it. I'm kicking their asses-!"

"N-No, don't! It's not going to change anything. I was a fool…thanks, Minako-chan. I'm really hapy that you're willing ot stand up for someone like me." she gives me a small weak smile. Gah. The guys keep whispering but thankfully the bookshelves are the kind that if you shove hard enough the books topple on the other side. I give them a hard shove and Saori gasps.

"OW! What the hell?" he looks at me and I give him a glare. "Uh…" he and his cronies scatter.

"Minako-chan!"

"I didn't hit them." I didn't.

She shakes her head. Even though I know she's admonishing me there's a smile on her face. "Thanks…for defending me. I want you to know that everything about that article is a lie. All those things about me having sex and seducing boys and acting superior…I don't care how other people see me…but I want you to know that."

I frown. Granted I'm the type to not really give a shit but Saori?

"You sure about this?"

She nods. "Yeah." …she gives me another of her weak smiles. I've had it.

"That's it. We're not letting this bullshit go unopposed anymore! Let's expose that article for the lies that it is."

"Minako-chan?"

"Huh…? How?"

"By making them see the truth of course."

"But, how can I do that to everyone…?" that's the exact problem. We need a way that everyone in school will hear it at the exact same time no matter where they are.

"This is an announcement…Takao Yamaguichi of class 1-E, we have found your lost property."

"PERFECT!" I yell. A couple of people around me stare at me. "What?" I glare at them and they look away. Huh. I guess my glares must be getting pretty good. The red eyes probably help.

"Huh?"

"The school announcements Saori. If you tell the truth over them, the whole school will hear. And that stupid Ekoda will just have to shove it."

"The broadcast…b-but I can't do that…"

"Aren't you sick of lies being spread about you? Look I'll be with you the whole time."

"Minako-chan…I…I don't want people to think the wrong things about me…I want them all to be my friends. I…always thought that. …If you'll be by my side…" I nod "Then I'll do it."

"So let's go!"

**PA Room…**

Thankfully there's no one inside.

"I can't go inside with you. I have to barricade the entrance so no one interrupts."

"My heart's pounding…Look, my hands are cold…" I grab her hands and rub them with mine to warm them and hopefully give her confidence.

"Minako-chan…I'll…do my best. I need to do this…running away won't help." she's trying to encourage herself. "I didn't know that speaking from the heart was this terrifying. But I remember something. "It feels good when your feelings match your words…" I've heard that before, but never believed it…You're the one who made me feel that way before. But, I'm going to do this, because you believe in me." She grips my hand tightly and I feel my inner strength increase. With that she heads inside and I casually block the door.

"This is Saori Hasegawa of class 2-C. There's something I'd like to say. Everything in that magazine article is a lie. I never said anything to a journalist. That picture is of me, I didn't know how it would be used, and I deeply regret not considering that when I agreed to let it be taken."

"Hey, Hasegawa!" a group of teachers rush forward. Ugh. Ekoda's among them.

"Are you part of this, Arisato? How disrespectful do you have to be to hijack the school broadcast to pull a stunt like this?"

I just stare at him. If he thinks he can intimidate me the way he does Saori he's sadly mistaken. "Hasegawa! Stop this at once!" He yells. He moves his arm toward the door but I casually push it aside and stand in front of the door. It really is taking me a lot of effort not to smash my fist in his face. "Arisato…now, look how wonderful Ms. Toriumi's students are!"

Ms. Toriumi is apparently among the group of teachers. She shoots Ekoda a disgusted look. "…What?"

He then turns to Ms. Ounishi. "Ms. Ounishi, isn't Hasegawa one of your students? Her behavior must be caused by your teaching ability."

"…Is she saying anything that isn't true?" Ms. Ounishi steps forward. "If I recall, the one who tried to cover up the truth about that was-" WHAT? …I really should have punched this prick in the face.

"Don't start pulling reason on me! Ugh, you science majors."

"What?" Ms. Ounishi snaps. I can't help but think that if I did hit him I probably wouldn't be the only one here who wanted to.

"I love this school." Saori's still speaking. "The teachers are kind but strict, and I have a friend who believes in me…I'm very sorry that I caused all of you, students and faculty, any trouble. I really am sorry…from the bottom of my heart…" her voice is trembling.

"What's with this announcement? Is this going out all over?" It's some male student.

"Maybe Saori-san joined the drama club." A female student responds. A bunch of students start gathering around the broadcast room.

"E-Everyone, get lost!" No one seems to care what he thinks.

Ms. Toriumi smiles. "Everybody, if you stay here I'm going to begin handing out homework!" With that everyone scatters. Ha. She knows how to clear a room doesn't she. I feel the door opening I move back I resist the urge to stomp on Ekoda's foot as I turn.

"Ah…" Saori comes out. "…I'm sorry for what I did. I don't care if I get suspended or expelled because of this."

"You wanted to prove your innocence, didn't you?" Ms. Ounishi asks gently.

"…Yes. Everyone's said so many terrible things about me…but I've never done anything wrong."

"…But, was that the correct way to go about it?"

"Look…it was my idea."

"No Minako-chan!" she shakes her head. "I went ahead with this."

"Well, that makes this our problem then." Ms. Toriumi steps forward. "Mr. Ekoda, leave these students to us.

"Wh-What?" Mr. Ekoda stammers.

"Aren't you the one going on every day about how I should be taking on more duties as a teacher?" she smiles at him.

Mr. Ekoda hmphs in disgust. "…I-I'd better see a report about this when it's over!" with that he leaves. What a pathetic man.

"Bleah!" the second he's gone Ms. Toriumi looks at where he left in disgust. She turns back to me with a smile. "Arisato-san, write up a report about this for us." Bleah indeed. "Something about how we all sat down, we should have given this more thought, blah blah blah…or should I do it?" she chuckles then.

"You seem to be letting her off rather easily." Ms. Ounishi doesn't seem surprised though.

"You don't plan to punish Hasegawa-san, do you, Ms. Ounishi? What she did made me feel a lot better too. I don't know how many times I've reprimanded my students for gossiping, but they just won't listen. It must have taken guts to stand up for yourself like this."

"Oh…yes. But, it's because Minako-chan was with me…"

"See, all it takes is a good friend." Ms. Toriumi beams at this.

"Yes, yes, you're the best teacher in the universe, Ms. Toriumi. …Well then, you're free to go. I don't even want an essay out of you."

"Th-Thank you very much." Saori bows and the two of us head for her house. Her smile is genuine now and bright and I can feel her happiness and new found strength the whole way. After I drop her off at her house I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me when I walk in.

"Thanks." I walk over to Shinjiro.

"Um…do you have a fruit knife?"

He gives me a questioning glance. "What for? You want to cook with it?"

Actually no. I want to give it to a resident form another world…

"Yeah."

"There you go. It's kinda old, but it has a great grip." It is old…and it looks well cared for…is this his? "…Well? Take it." I take it but now I'm not too sure I want to give it to Theo. Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll just examine it and give it back. I head to Paulownia Mall .

"That sharp, shining knife…this is the knife I asked for! It's…incredible. It seems as though it's been in use for a long time, but it's almost as sharp as the day it was made…and I could bet it could cut many things, not just fruit. It has a variety of uses…you can cut things, open cans, peel vegetables…It's an all-purpose cooking tool. What's this..? There's something written on the handle…" Huh? I didn't notice that. "It's a bit hard to read, but let's see…"Graduation…gift…orphanage…"…It seems that this is very important to its owner." and he just gave it to me like that? "This is what I asked for, but I cannot take something so significant. Please keep it." I nod and he hands me back the knife. I place it back in my pocket. He hands me a Guillotine Axe as a reward. Still…I wonder why Shinjiro would give me something so important to him. As I walk out of the Velvet Room I notice Tanaka. I decide to go ahead and talk to him.

"I've decided to make a donation." He has? "She's raising money to help orphans in foreign countries. I don't look at it as a donation so much as an investment." he can never just do something to be nice can he? Let me explain….Children who learn to cope with adversity are more likely to become rich and famous, like me. I'm thinking of donating 10 million yen. Not a corporate donation, but a private one. When I told them over the phone, they sent me this." he hands me a thank you letter. "I received it the very next day. Now, I can't back out…10 million yen is nothing to me, though." He flashes me a grin. "Once those children grow up and become successful, I'll introduce myself to them. I'll say, "I'm the one who made all this possible!" Then, I'll be well taken care of in my old age! This idea probably would not have occurred to me if it wasn't for our conversations." …so he's doing a good thing…for the wrong reasons. …oh well. At least he's doing something positive. "By talking to you, I seem to have developed an interest in watching others mature…I thank you for that. Actually, I should be thanking myself…for wisely noticing this." Trust him to turn a compliment for another into self-flattery. Despite this I know that he's grateful.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Devil Arcana has been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Beelzebub, the ultimate form of the Devil Arcana…_

And there's that warmth again.

"…You can keep that letter. I worked myself to the bone to earn that money, and all I get in return is a piece of paper?" despite his words there's a smile on his face. "…But it's not a bad feeling…" I placed the thank you letter in my bag. "…I'm going now. The paparazzi could be anywhere. If any of them were to find out, my plan would be ruined. Oh, by the way…I've decided to cancel the exclusive modeling contract we discussed. You're better off being a diamond in the rough. No one needs to polish you' you'll shine on your own. When you do, everyone will take notice." was that a genuine compliment? "…I'll look forward to that day. Tootaloo, girl." with that he leaves. Huh.

_End Revised Chapter 12_

_

* * *

Answering Reviews Time:_

_NightmareSyndrom: The links are supposed to be close to the originals. ;) I said in the beginning that I was closely following the plot of P3P. LOL Aeon has feet. I always felt that to be a ridiculous part of Aigis' design. You make her humanoid but don't give her any feet? Lolwut? Of course Aeon's feet doubles as weapons which you'll see later. XD Angry bitch? I said that? *is confused* My original intention was always to have her be a bit of a bitchy brat in the beginning over time she's supposed to mature into a calm, forgiving, peaceful person. …I thought that was made clear by her whole conversation with Orpheus and Messiah. :/ Huh._

_XxXTwilight-SinXxX: I could never discard Koromaru. He's the only one in the main cast without parent issues. (Other than Shinji but well…we already know what happens with him.)_

_Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: I'm following my own personal walkthrough. (So yeah that whole Minako and just Shinji part? I played it with just the two of them. Was ridiculously easy. So either I'm over leveled or Shinji's just a tank. …then again it could have been both. '_

_Hamujiro: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Ichigo Rocks: Love triangle? I don't see one…unless you mean AeonxMinakoxAkihiko. But Aeon at this point isn't in love with anyone. (Heck he barely understands what it means). And I always thought at this point Akihiko was at the awkward crush stage._

_cartoon moomba: Ah yes. Aeon is indeed love. Hope you enjoyed your flight!_

_Note: I had hoped that Minako seemed to have been maturing at had a minor regression in the beginning of the chapter…but I might have been way off the mark. (This is my first Persona fanfic after all) so if I was feel free to tell me and suggest changes I might have made._


	13. Shinjiro Aragaki: Part II

**AN: If you read chapter 12 and it said "Leadership" and not "Shinjiro Aragaki Part I" please reread it, if you don't you're missing about 6 days. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shinjiro Aragaki Part II

* * *

_9/18/09_

On my way to class I hear a rumor that the film festival is having a one day special on the 23rd.

**After School…**

I look outside and cringe. That damn typhoon is going to hit. I start heading back to the dorm…I have the worst damn luck! Half way there the damn thing hits! By the time I reach the dorm I look like a drowned cat! My socks are soaked and I feel the nasty squishy water going in between my toes. I shiver. I'm so cold.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" Damn it Junpei. All nice and dry and warm. I shiver again. It seems I'm the only one who got caught to make it worse. Everyone is already in the lounge.

"According to the news, a typhoon just hit." Ah Fuuka. You and your never failing ability to state the goddamn obvious. "Supposedly, it's the biggest one on record. It's moving slowly, too, so it'll be around for a while…"

"Yeah, thanks to that, the school festival got canned. …Well, setting all that stuff up is a pain, so I don't mind." I shiver some more and rub my arms the only thing I manage to do is drip more water on the floor. "But, it sucks that we'll be stuck indoors. …So, how are you gonna spend your break?"

"What break?"

"Do you love school or something? Most students started looking forward to winter break a month ago…" well excuse me for not knowing about it. "What about you, Fuuka?"

"Me? The only thing I plan to do is go to the movies…"

"Ooh, a movie? Is it a date…?"

"It-It's not like that. I'm going with Natsuki-chan. She absolutely loves movies. But with this typhoon, I don't know if we'll be able to go."

"How 'bout you, Yuka-tan? Will ya still have practice?"

"…I doubt it. The archery range is outside, so it's most likely canceled until the storm blows over."

"Same here. This stupid typhoon is gonna mess up my training." Akihiko sighs.

"What about you, Senpai?" Junpei turns to Mitsuru.

"…I haven't decided. Besides, what business is it of yours, Iori." Ouch.

"Me?" and as usual Junpei's completely immune. "Well, I'd be happy to tell you about my plans…"

"You will be visiting Chidori no?"

"Don't call her that!"

Aeon just arches a brow. "I am correct am I not? Despite her condition being stable, she will not be released."

Junpei glares at Aeon for a good moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm going to go see her." His eyes flash with anger in Aeon's direction again before he ends up smiling, probably thinking about Chidori. "She wants me to come! …not to brag or anything." Ugh. "I, um…just thought I should check up on her…ya know, with the storm and all."

"Is that so." Yukari adds dryly.

"…What's up with him?" Akihiko turns to me.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Oh, yeah! Ken-kun. What are you going to do during the break?" Fuuka turns to Ken.

"Oh, nothing in particular…"

"Come on, you have to be doing something." …Junpei…

"Well, I'll probably go visit the shrine."

"Dude, you're a kid, not an old man."

"But, that's where I always go. I guess you could say I made a vow…" he looks down at that. …Shinjiro and Akihiko both give him uncomfortable looks at that. What the hell happened between them? "Anyway, I'm going back to my room. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh, okay. Call me if you get stuck." With that Ken goes back to his room.

With that I sneeze.

"Minako…you should get changed. You're going to get sick in those wet clothes." Akihiko looks me over in concern and I nod heading to my bedroom. I don't even manage to make it out of my clothes before I throw myself in my bed in exhaustion.

**Velvet Room…**

Hm? What am I doing here of all places?

"I have been waiting for you." Igor smiles at me. …why not just have Theo call me then? "I last summoned you in your dreams quite some time ago." …and left me damn comatose for nearly 10 days! "Several seasons have come and gone since I first offered my assistance…Now, then…your special power-Persona…have you been using it wisely?"

"Uh…"

"To be perfectly honest, I sense a great catastrophe in your future." …_Fantastic._ I could always do with a few catastrophes. "But, it would be a pity to lose one such as yourself unnecessarily…therefore, please allow me to provide you with a new form of assistance. Henceforth, you shall be able to fuse four or more Personas." wait what? "I am certain that this will be of great benefit to you. But now, you must be tired. Please, rest easy…" I sweat if 10 days have passed again I'm gonna be pissed. "Until we meet again…farewell." I feel myself fall into darkness

_9/21/09_

Ugh. When I wake up I'm not in the hospital. Huh…I'm in my pajamas though…and there's a thick blanket around me. There's a fresh thermometer on the table. Did someone tend to me while I was sick? I feel pretty good. I open my door and there's Aeon. He was sitting outside my door?

"Aeon?" He looks up.

"Minako…how are you feeling?" He stands and touches my forehead his eyes roam over my face. "Your temperature seems to be normal, your breathing is neither labored nor accelerated, your heartbeat seems to be back to normal as well…"

"I'm fine Aeon."

"That…is a relief. I…was concerned about you." he speaks awkwardly.

"I'm fine now." So he was the one who took care of me? "Do you know what day it is?"

"It is September 21st and it is a Monday."

"Thanks Aeon." he nods and with that I headed outside as I walk past Shinjiro he looks over me. "Caught a little cold, huh…Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks." he turns back to looking out the window and I awkwardly leave. I'll go see Maiko today

**Naganaki Shrine…**

The two of play for a while before Maiko looks up at me.

"We've played enough so that you won't forget about me right? Mom and I are moving soon…an' Dad said, I'll always be his daughter…Even though we're far away, we're still family. So, I don't need to be sad. W're gonna be far apart too…but you and me are family. I mean, not really, but you're my sister, okay? Forever and ever."

"Yeah. The two of us are sisters, forever and ever Maiko."

She nods. "Take care."

"You try not to catch anything either…" huh. She's crying now. "Keep this, okay? I….made it just for you." she gives me a small ring made with white beads. "It's just like mine." she holds up her own hand and there is an identical bead ring. "Whenever I want to see you, I'll look at this…Please don't throw it away…"

"I'll wear it always Maiko."

She beams at that. "I will too!"

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Hanged Man Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Attis, the ultimate form of the Hanged Man Arcana…_

…That warmth again. It's a very nice feeling like a small song in my heart.

"When I get big, I'll come see you…I'll save my money and buy an airplane ticket."

"I'll be waiting."

She smiles brightly at that but there are tears in her eyes. "Until the…bye-bye!" she runs away quickly. With that I head for Wakatusu…I decide to try their "Prodigy Platter"…eerily enough I do feel a bit smarter after I finish it.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me cheerfully when I walk in. "Are you feeling better? You were in your room a long time."

Aw…that's sweet. "I'm fine Ken." Koromaru trots up to me tail wagging so I decide to take him out for a walk. I could use the exercise.

**Right outside Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru trots by my side he's happy but not running around like he usually does. I guess he's a bit more relaxed today. He tilts his head to the side in a way that reminds me starkly of Aeon when he's confused.

"Hm? What's wrong Koromaru?" He's looking straight ahead at some woman. Oh…isn't she the one who told us about Koromaru's owner?

"My, this dog…So this dog's still here. Oh, haven't you heard?" I have actually but you're talking so fast it doesn't matter- "The priest here used to take care of this dog…" she goes ahead and repeats the story she told me before. "But if he's still here, he must not be able to forget about that priest. I feel kind of sorry for him…if only there was something the priest used to wear that might take his mind of his master's death. Too bad that there's nothing like that I can think of…oh, I was on my way to buy miso. Well then." with that she walks off. Damn she's chatty.

Koromaru whines a bit he had been sitting the whole time that woman was yakking.

"We're with you Koromaru." he looks up at me before barking, with that he stands and goes back into the shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

No one's here. It's pretty quiet too, suddenly Koromaru howls towards the shrine. Other howls from other dogs follow from every direction. How many of them are there?

"Are you saying hi to the priest?"

He barks once. I…think that was a yes. While I can't understand him fully…I think I'm starting to understand him a bit…with that realization my inner strength increases.

_9/22/09_

**Early Morning, Bedroom…**

My phone is ringing…I can already tell what this is going to be about. Sighing I pick up the phone. "Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-2 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." with that he hangs up.

I get out of bed and do my daily rituals before heading for Bookworms.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

"Ah…Minako-chan. Welcome-"

Mitsuko bursts into sobs. …what happened?

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry." Bunkichi turns to me. "She's crying because she's happy. She always cries at happy events, like the day we first met!" He's awfully excited about something. "All the graduates from my son's class have gathered at the school. They're collecting signatures to save the persimmon tree!"

"They say the tree is a memorial to their former teacher…they don't want it to be cut down." Mitsuko smiles brightly while the tears shine in her eyes.

"That's good."

"Many of them came to our son's funeral…It's been so many years…but they still remember him…" Bunkichi seems touched by that.

"They've given their precious time…" Mitsuko sobs. "…for our son…I-I don't know what to say…" as she struggles to get her tears under control Bunkichi gives me a grin.

"…Minako-chan, were you the one who called them all?" Eh? No.

"No."

"There's no need to be modest. Minako-chan." …it really wasn't me. "You're a samurai, Minako-chan! A modern day samurai…what's the female version of a samurai? A kunoichi?" he nods. "Then that is what our Minako-chan is! A Kunoichi!" …I thought a kunoichi was a female ninja? Whatever. The strength of their appreciation increases my inner strength. "…Don't forget about us, even after you've graduated and become an adult. Someday, I'd like to go have a drink together…but, let's wait until you're legal." I nod and he hands me a Cielo Mist. "See you later Minako-chan."

"Good bye!" I wave to the two of them. It's still early so I head to the theater to work. I received 9000 yen and headed back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru barks in greeting when he sees me. I scratch him behind the ears laughing as his tongue hangs out in excitement. As I take him out Shinjiro asks to come along, he might as well. I could use the company.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru dashes into the park barking all the while.

"Well, aren't you happy today…" Shinjiro watches Koromaru in amusement. "The pooch must've been worried 'cause you were sick so long, Minako. I ain't trying to nag, but don't take your health for granted. Those powers of yours are like our secret weapon. And it's no secret that Aki and Kirijo have their hands full with their own problems."

I nod but…that was mostly damn Igor's fault! Gah!

Koromaru runs back over to us his tail wagging happily.

"Ah, you're back. You hungry? I'll fix you something when we get back."

"Can you make me something too, Senpai?" I try to give him my best puppy dog eyes.

He looks me over before sighing. "Fine." Despite the short response he seems almost…pleased. "Ready to go?" the three of us head back to the dorm.

_9/23/09_

Today's that one day special of the film festival. …I really should have preordered tickets. Shinjiro looks me over when he sees me come down stairs. "…You finally look better. When you were sick, your face was white as a sheet." Hm? Wait…he saw me when I was sick? I thought I stayed in my room the whole time? "I'm glad to see you up and around."

"Yeah…I feel a lot better. Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard about the film festival right?"

"…Huh? Film Festival? I totally forgot they had those…not that I've ever been to one."

"Let's go."

"…you want to go with me? Wouldn't you have more fun if you went with one of your girl friends?"

"I asked _you_ though."

"…Let's go, then." with that the two of us head for the theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

The place is crowded though…seriously? The theme just had to be some Incredible Pet Stories Series. Ugh. I just know he's going to make some kid comment.

"Are we…really watching this?" We don't have much choice. They aren't showing anything else. I wait for the "you're such a kid" comment. "Well…If this is what you really want, I guess I'm game too." Really? He'd watch this? "We going or not?"

"Oh…yeah!" we head into the theater.

…Those movies were actually kind of sad. Seeing some of the animals fight to survive and some of them fail…

"…The river…it just…washed that dog away…" is his eyes red?

"…are you going to cry?"

"…I've gotta go."

"You totally are! Come back here!" He walks off but I run after him. I tease him the whole way back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Mitsuru greets me when I walk in. …The Chairman's here today too…he and Mitsuru are talking about something, so I decide to go walk Koromaru. He spends most of the time running around happily as I watch him in amusement. After he's done we go back to the dorm and I go to bed.

_9/24/09_

**Gekkoukan Front Gate…**

"Good morning!" Fuuka greets me happily. "…It feels like fall since the typhoon passed, doesn't it?" she sighs heavily. "I hope the fighting ends before winter comes…"

"I'm sure it will." I hope so. I have no desire to fight Shadows in the snow.

"…I hope so…" with that the two of us head to class. Afternoon class was apparently cancelled because we need to clean up because of the Typhoon.

**Gekkoukan High School, Science Room…**

I'm assigned to clean up with Yukari, Junpei, and Aeon.

"Well, let's get this over with. Umm…" Yukari looks over the room. "Let's break up into groups of two. One person takes down photos, the other binds them together."

"Alright."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Geez, you're so serious all the time." Junpei sighs. "We're allowed to take this easy, y'know?" shaking my head I start cleaning.

"Sucks for the photography club that they took so many pictures and no one got to see any of them…" Yukari looks over the photos that we're taking down. "…Oh, isn't this from the summer fellowship?" Huh. I'm in that picture.

"Huh? Let me see." Junpei leans over

"Look, here's Minako." Yukari points to my spot in the photo before turning to me "You guys went to a school in the countryside, right?"

"It was nice."

"Lucky! They had a hot spring too, didn't they?"

"I would like to go into a hot spring. I've heard that they are very relaxing."

"We'll be going in one soon enough." Junpei answers happily.

"…Are you talking about the school trip? That's in November…Talk about jumping the gun. I can't believe we're going to Kyoto…"

"Eh, it's where everyone goes." Junpei just shrugs. "I really wish they wouldn't make us go to all the shrines and stuff."

"Yeah, seriously." Huh? Kenji pretty much comes out of nowhere. Kazushi is with him, and they have cleaning supplies.

"So, Yukari-san. Why don't I show you around Kyoto when we go?"

"How did we jump onto that subject…?" Yukari sighs in exasperation. "Anyways, did you find a nail puller?"

Kenji nods. "Yeah, Kazushi brought all of them."

"You've got a bunch to choose from." Why does Kazushi say that like it's a good thing?

Yukari shakes her head. "We just needed one or two…aren't the guys in the other classes going to need them, too?"

"Oh, y-you're right…I'll go return the rest!"

"Uh, well…I don't think you need to go right away. Just if someone asks."

"I-I see…then I'll leave them here!"

"You know…" Kenji grins at Kazushi. "When you're with girls…Well, more like, when you're with Yukari-san.

"Wh-What?" Kazushi stammers.

"Nothing. Huh…so that's how it is." Kenji chuckles. "…That reminds me. Junpei, you were in charge of the popping stuff. Did you bring some?"

"Popping stuff…? Ohhh! The bubble wrap. Uh…good call, Kenji. Go get it. You know where they keep all this stuff, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…I just got back form there. You go get it. You're the on who forgot in the first place."

"Huh? Are you sure? You really don't wanna go? That place is like a paradise, you know that? Some fine chicas there who'd be just your type…."

"W-Wait, are you serious? Be right back, guys!" He brightens before rolling his eyes. "…Yeah, like I'd fall for that, dumbass. What kind of supply room is stocked with hot babes?"

"Ugh, we're never gonna finish at this rate. If you're gonna talk, talk while you work!" Yukari walks off somewhere.

"She's like a pissed-off samurai…"

"I heard that!" I guess she wasn't completely gone… "Geez…are you stupid or something?"

"More like Stupei, I think." Kenji adds. HA! I snicker.

"D-Déjà vu…!" Junpei sighs. "Fine…I'll go to the supply room later…"

"But man…it's a real shame the school festival fell through. There was some hilarious stuff planned. Like a cross-dressing pageant. They said it would be open to everyone, so I was planning on jumping in."

"Huh? You, cross-dressing? Oh hell no…" he pauses for a second as if picture Kenji cross dressing. "Nah, no way."

"You were imagining it just now, huh? I must've been super cute."

"Where in the world does your confidence come from…?"

"Well, I'd be a lot better at it than you. You'd just look creepy." That's the truth. Junpei in a dress is enough to give me nightmares.

"…I don't think you needed to go that far. I mean, hey, I'd be cuter than Kaz here, right?"

"Me? Why would I…"

"You hear that, Kaz? He just said you'd lose. Are you gonna take that from him?" And why is Kenji trying to start something?

"Wha…? There's no doubt that I'd be the cutest!" this has gone from mildly hilarious to mildly disturbing. "I'd be the cutest one in school!"

"You wish." Aeon smirks. "I'd be far superior to all three of you." …Aeon…wouldn't look too bad as a girl actually.

"You are pretty girly so maybe." Junpei smirks as he says this. …he does realize Aeon wouldn't see that as an insult right?

Aeon tilts his head to the side. …yup. Did not comprehend. "Is it common for males to speak to each other in such a manner? In my data-"

"ANYWAY!" I interrupt loudly. "None of this matters. So let's just finish cleaning." …please let that end the subject.

"But…Minako-chan. What do you think? Whose cross-dressing would be the best."

"Well…you actually." He smiles smugly at this. …I wonder how much money they spent on giving him such realistic facial expressions.

"I have won."

"Damn it…! Just wait 'til next time!" Kazushi's actually a little jealous?

Yukari just shakes her head. "Alright, you better move outta the way. You guys are holding everything up."

"S-Sorry." Kazushi moves.

"You know, if you judge just by appearance, Yuka-tan is already "super cute"…" Junpei laughs.

"What're you trying to say?" Yukari glares at Junpei. …he needs to learn the art of being silent.

"Uh, nothing…" that wiped the grin off his face.

"Junpei-kun is saying that your personality is unattractive Yukari-kun."

"Yeah. I got that." she snaps and her glare intensifies.

"…Aeon…" Junpei backs up a little in alarm. "You've gots to learn how to shut up man…see what I mean?" Yukari grabs him and starts…is she chocking him? "S-Stop chocking me! K-Kaz! Say something!"

"Y-You gotta use your guts!" …and that helps how Kazushi?

Both Yukari and Junpei turn to him in confusion. "For what?" Junpei looks at him baffled. Yukari's stopped chocking him at least.

"Th-That reminds me. It's a shame you never got to war that maid costume, Yukari-san." Trust Kenji to bring that up.

"Huh? Ughh…so word got out about that. I'm relieved it never happened…"

"But I bet lotsa guys were really disappointed…right, Kazushi?"

"Huh? R-Really? Wait, what's a maid?"

"A pure soul…!" Junpei stares at Kazushi in shock.

"That…reminds me. Minako-chan said the maid outfit was a "fetish". What is a "Fetish?"."

Kenji gapes at Aeon in shock. "You don't know what a fetish is man?"

"No…what is it?"

"…It's…something that…guys like Junpei dream about."

Aeon did his head tilt thing and I knew he still didn't understand.

Yukari just sighs. "Junpei…"

"W-wait a sec, what's that look for? You act like I did something!"

"Junpei-kun dreams of Yukari in a maid outfit?" Aeon blinks slowly. "…That is his fetish?"

"NO!" Junpei jumps before grabbing a bunch of cleaning supplies. "Look let's just get back to work." with that we all finish cleaning up.

After School I head to the library.

**Gekkoukan High School, Library…**

Thankfully everyone isn't completely avoiding Saori anymore even though only a few of them speak to her.

"Ah, good. You're still here." Ms. Ounishi walks in. "Sorry to keep you here so late on a day like this."

"Oh no, it's my job as a member of the library committee to be here."

"I see…you're a hard-working girl. Hopefully more people will come to understand that in time."

Saori brightens at that. "Ms. Ounishi…Thank you very much. …Hey, Minako-chan. Would you mind walking me to the school gates?"

"No problem." with that the two of us head for the gates…there's a car pulled up.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate**

"My ride's here, so I'm going that way. This is where we say…farewell."

"Goodbye."

"…This is my last day here at Gekkoukan." Somehow I figured… "I'm leaving for that private school I told you about tonight. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you…" she gives me a small smile. "I'm going to be sad, but I think this is a turning point for me. I'm going to try to start over and try to stand up on my own."

"You can do it. Just believe in yourself."

She smiles. "Thanks. I'll never forget about you. I've always been told…to not have any opinions for myself. …That it was an easier way to live. I can make anything someone else's fault. Deep down, I always believed that everything that happened to me was the result of somebody else's doing. But this is my life, and what I do happens to me. No one can take my place, and I have no one to blame but myself for what I let happen to me. That's why I need to stand on my own. I need to have my own voice…"

She looks over at the car briefly before continuing. "I knew that I'd never get anywhere if I let other people tell me what to do. I've known it for a long time. But, I had no one to give me the final push that I needed. …And I was too scared to accept it, even if I did have someone to help me. But you pushed me forward, along with all the fears I had. That's why…I was able to do this." Saori takes her cell phone out. …Hm? She made a recording of her PA announcement? "Hehe…I made a recording of the announcement as I was making it. Whenever I feel scared or discouraged I'm going to listen to it. I was brave and spoke my own mind, and you helped me find that courage…I'm sure that this will give me the strength if I ever need it. I want you to remember this, too. Please remember that it's because of you that I was able to do my best. You saved me. So…please take this." she sends a copy of the recording to my phone. I go ahead and save it. "Lastly…let's shake hands." As the warmth of her hand meets mine I feel my heart grow warm.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Hermit Arcana has been set free._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Arahabaki the ultimate form of the Hermit Arcana…_

"Do you remember your first love?" …I don't think I can remember having one…oddly enough. The closest thing I can think of was some boy in my dreams but…he wasn't real. "Mine…was my uncle." she laughs. "I mean, I was a little girl." Oh. I was squicked for a second. "It's not that unusual, right? …That's why I wanted to hurry up and become an adult. Every night, I would pray to the stars that I wanted to be grown up. Now, I look back at my childhood and laugh. I wish I could go back to those innocent times…Maybe it's for the best that one's first love almost never comes true." she looks once more at the car. "…Well then, I'm going to go. Thank you…goodbye!" with that she walks away with her head high. As I watch the car drive off I can't help but smile as I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. "Are we going to Tartarus today?" Speaking of Tartarus…I can't believe I forgot about the people trapped in there. …I hope they're okay. "The Lost are increasing, and I wanna get stronger…So if you're going, please take me."

"Yeah…Fuuka. We're heading to Tartarus tonight." she nods and a few moments before the Dark Hour hits we head out.

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Ken and Aeon with me tonight. We ended up finding the girl on the 131st floor. …Though Tartarus isn't really much of a challenge right now…I'm somewhat…disappointed. Oddly enough. We run into a duo of Hakurou Musha's…those are a challenge it's fun fighting them. On the 135th floor there's a single powerful Shadow. …I think this is the first time I've been _happy _to hear that.

It's a giant white table…

"It seems like it's exceptionally strong! Its Arcana is the Magician." I first use a Masukukaja spell to increase everyone's evasion. Akihiko as usual focuses on rebuffing. …which was good considering it does a group fire spell that nearly takes everyone out! Damn! Ken heals everyone while I attack the stupid table again. Urgh…damn thing nearly killed me! What the hell! Akihiko revives Ken one of those bead chains come out and it falls into the ground shattering….huh? Everyone's fully healed? _That's _what those things do?

"Aeon…use one of the magic mirrors!" He does so and I sigh. Urgh. This sucks. Akihiko re lowers it's attack and HA! How do you like your spell being reflected back!. The blasted thing knocks Ken unconscious _again._ Nearly killing everyone in the group with the exception of me because I switched to Hua Po who's immune to fire spells. Ken finishes it off with a Zionga spell. With that done we head upstairs. We found the second missing person on the 137th floor, so Yukari and Junpei volunteer to take them back to the dorm. With that we reach the next blockade on the 139th floor That done we head back for the dorm.

_9/25/09_

"Hey Minako…do you want to hang out?" Yukari approaches me after class.

"Yeah. Sure."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall…**

We're just walking around browsing shops.

"Um, going to the bookstore is kinda lame…" …right through my heart. "Let's go somewhere else. …Wait, lemme see how much money I have." she reaches in her pocket. "Oh, no! Where's my wallet? D-Did I drop it..?" And that is why wallet chains were invented. "But, when…? I had it when I pulled out my ticket at the station…wait…someone bumped into me right outside the train station. Sorry, I'm gonna go back there and look around."

"I'll go with you."

She shakes her head. "That's okay. I mean, it's just over there. Wait here, okay? Well, I'll be right back?" …with that she runs off. I wait for a good four minutes before getting annoyed and following her.

**Iwatodai Station…**

Hm? Some guy is yelling. "What'd you say? You better shut your mouth, bitch!" …it's a bunch of thugs. I sigh heavily. Leave it to Yukari to start shit with nothing to back it up. …I can't very well take out my sword and charge at them. I'd get my ass arrested. And I'm pretty sure even Mitsuru wouldn't be able to smooth it over completely.

"Can I get a piece of that, Bro?" Urgh. …Though…my training with Akihiko might come in handy here. There's four of them…so I'll be pushing it…damn. If only there was a pipe or something nearby! Damn they're surrounding her! I have no damn time. I run forward.

"Minako…!" she looks at me shocked for some reason. …I wonder if I could just use one of my Personas to scare them shitless.

"Huh? You want in on this too, sis?"

"Dude, they're both hot, Bro!" Damn…if Yukari wasn't a ranged fighter we might have decent odds. As it is it's four on one.

[_Hehehehe. Oh this will be fun._]

Eh? That sure in hell isn't Orpheus.

[_We can tear them apart right? And feast on them?_]

…I think I'm more scared of myself right now than these dumb punks.

[_I doubt they would be missed…and I would swallow them whole…there would be no evidence left behind at all._] more maniacal chuckling.

…who the hell are you?

There's no answer. Simply more maniacal laughter and speech about how it would devour them.

…_Fantastic._ If I didn't think I already needed therapy this would have solidified it.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Some girl is walking over with a group of people.

"Somebody call the police!" It's a man now. The punks pause before backing away from us.

"Shit, let's split before the pigs get here!" with that they run off. I shake my head in irritation. If that girl hadn't been here…someone would be dead. Damn Yukari! Why the hell didn't she just ask me to come with her!

"Oh, Minako…did you…call them? …Thanks." Call them? What? Oh never mind. "What the hell…Seriously!" she looks disgusted. "What's up with those punks? Total wastes of humanity! Seriously? What the hell! Geez…" she's trembling with fear…I'm scared too but it isn't certainly because of those punks. What the hell was that speaking to me before? I know it was more than likely a Persona but the bloodlust and hatred in its voice. I shudder. _That _was a part of me? "I'm so pissed off…! I thought, "Someone, help me!"! I said that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone, but I needed somebody in a time like this…! I'm so pissed off at myself! This…this is no different from my mom!" she's still shaking though the fear has been replaced by anger. …with her words my inner strength increases. She sighs. "…I'm gonna go back." she runs off then.

You could have at least said bye. I went back to school to Fashion Club. We spent the rest of the day working on our respective projects. I headed back to the dorm afterward

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude? The next full moon's coming up…" Junpei greets me when I walk into the dorm. Yeah. Nine more days. "And since Chidori's getting better, I think I should start training again. Besides, those Apathy freaks are popping up everywhere." I nod. Alright. We'll head for Tartarus tonight. As I'm heading upstairs I notice Shinjiro looks annoyed about something so I walk over to him.

"Hey Shinjiro."

"Hey…mind if we step out for a bit?" I look at him questioningly. "…It's just, I feel uncomfortable…"

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing like that," he blushes "but…" I guess he doesn't want to discuss it here.

"Uh…no I don't mind. Let's go."

**Right outside the Dorm…**

As soon as I close the door behind us Shinjiro releases a heavy sigh.

"Seriously…" he shakes his head. "Sorry. …Those guys keeping yapping at me."

"Yapping?"

"…you remember how I cooked for them the other day?" How could I forget? If the food hadn't stuck in my memories the whole Fetish conversation would have. "They keep going on and on about how delicious it was and how I should do it again…Aki keeps pushing these requests on me, Fuuka's throwing cookbooks at me…and whenever I walk past the kitchen, they all stare at me like they're just waiting for me to do something…" he shrugs

I laugh. "Well I had my hopes up too."

"Hey, don't look at me like that." he smiles laughing bashfully. He really does have a nice smile. "Well…I'm glad they liked it. Do you think it's funny that I did that? You thin it isn't like me? I mean, there's nothing wrong with having good memories to grow up with. We've got two kids at the dorm, anyway. One big one, and one tiny one.." I laugh because it is true Junpei was pretty much a big kid. …Though I hope he didn't mean me. Oh well. Even if he does it doesn't matter. "…how about you? Did you have fun too?"

"Yeah I did."

He laughs again. I like his laugh, he usually looks so intense and serious but when he laughs, his face brightens and he looks…rather good looking when he does so. "Good to hear." he stops smiling before continuing. "Making memories is important. People can go on as long as they have good things to look back on…" Sounds like he's speaking from experience. He mutters something else but I don't quite catch it. He looks at me directly in my eyes with that scrutinizing gaze. "You know, you…" he pauses for a moment. "Shouldn't you be doing something else?" Something else? "You shouldn't be with me like this…" but…I actually like being with him. I feel comfortable. It happened without me fully realizing it…first I only wanted his company for peace in the group, then for the sake of the power he would give me but now…I find myself enjoying it. "Don't you…have more fun things to do?"

Am I bothering him or something? "Am I bothering you?"

"Huh? Why do you think I'd…" he's blushing again. Huh. He's pretty cute like that. "I mean, you're just jumping to conclusions. …Well if you don't mind, I don't mind." he sighs. Was that concern? It's an odd way of showing it to be sure but…I feel my inner strength increase. "Might as well stop by somewhere, since we're already out. …You want some ice cream from the convenience store? My treat."

"Sure." Yay. I can finally get some strawberry ice cream. Yum.

We headed to the store and bought some ice cream. I bought some cones and refused to leave the store until I made an ice cream cone. Shinjiro just chuckled at my antics.

"You're such a kid."

I shrug happily licking my ice cream cone as we walk back to the dorm. I have to admit…he's grown on me.

_9/26/09_

After school I decide to head for cooking club. I might as well see if Shinjiro's lesson took any root.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Um, I'm thinking about making rice balls again today. This is the only thing I can make myself, so I want to master making them. What are you going to make, Minako-chan?" Huh…I might as well make some chocolate truffles.

They come out pretty well and as usual I place them in the bag. …why is Fuuka just standing there?

"This…" she sighs heavily. "The rice…it's all soggy…" I look at the rice cooker that she's holding. It's filled to the brim with rice and the rice is indeed soggy looks more like porridge than rice. "Did I put too much water in…? I just tried to make rice, and I ruined it all…what a waste…seriously…I'm hopeless at everything…"

"That's not true Fuuka." …no one is hopeless at anything. Besides, didn't she say she was good with machinery?

"But…thanks…" she looks back at the rice. "But what should I do with this…? It's so much rice…it would be such a shame to waste it all."

"It's rice porridge now."

"…Oh, that's right. It doesn't have to be made into rice balls." she chuckles. "I hadn't even thought of that." she looks relieved. "Oh, you're right! We should just have rice porridge. I have a lot of pickled plums." with that she gets to making it. She hands me a small bowl full. "Here you go, this is your share, Minako-chan. Thanks for the food." she takes a bit of her own portion before giggling. "This is good rice porridge. …Thank you, Minako-chan." with her thanks I feel my inner strength increase. "I didn't know that the amount of water you use would change things this much. Oh, I should write that down somewhere…Let's see… "Pay attention to the amount of water to use when cooking rice."…" she continues taking notes and after she finishes we clean up and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru greets me when I enter the dorm. I scratch him behind the ears and promise to walk him later and look at Ken who is actually downstairs for once. I walk over to him.

"Hey Ken."

"Oh…hello." he looks down about something.

"Why are you always in your room? We wouldn't mind it if you were in the lounge you know.

"No reason, really…." he looks away from me as he speaks. …if he was a bit older I'd be a bit squicked out. That said I head over to Shinjiro.

"Minako…" I look up at him he looks serious about something. "You mind coming with me?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Thanks."

**Iwatodai Port Station, Back Alley…**

We ended up walking together and came here.

"…Here we are again. …That reminds me, I met you here, too…back then, I never imagined that I'd go back there…" …did something happen here? Other than that gang incident?

"Well…I'm glad you came back." It's odd but…that's how I really feel.

He smiles bashfully at this. "…I doubt that I'm bringing that much to the team, though." He turns towards the wall and looks down…he seems less sure of himself than usual. "You're…a pain. You keep messing things up for me…I keep thinking that my life is the way it's supposed to be, but…sheesh…your face keeps popping up in my head…" he sighs heavily. With his words I feel our bond strengthen and my inner strength increases. "…Guess we should head back. We actually have a place we can go back to."

I nod and the two of us head to the dorm in silence. As soon as I get back I go to my bedroom and climb into bed. I can't help but wonder why Shinjiro is acting so strangely lately.

_9/27/09_

It's Sunday but my phone starts ringing.

"Hello? It's me, Minako." …how is "it's me" supposed to clear anything up Akihiko? "Can I speak with you right now?"

"Sure."

"Want to go out somewhere today? I'm bored of laying about in my room."

"Okay."

"Good I'll meet you downstairs."

I get dressed quickly and Akihiko and I walk to Duck Duck Burger together.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

"By the way…did you know there's a plan to build a big pool around here?" He looks happy about that. Probably thinking of all the ways he can use it for training regiments. "Swimming is highly effective aerobic exercise. It's good for your health, too. Stuff like jogging and cycling are good aerobic exercises too, but…" he goes on about how good exercise is while I eat. "Hey, do you want to go swimming with me when the pool opens?" Like a contest? Awesome!

"That'll be fun. We can race."

He smiles at that. "Sure."

"Want to make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah!"

"What kind of stakes?"

"…" what kind of stakes. "Just a basic you lose and treat the other to dinner."

"That'll be fine…though, there's no knowing if the plan's for real or not yet. Still, I look forward to going with you." I nod and the two of us finish our meal.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hey." Shinjiro greets me when I walk in. He looks busy with something and Koromaru walks up to me nudging my leg. He wants a walk? Since Akihiko's right next to me, we decide to go together.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Akihiko cases Koromaru around…damn Koromaru's quick.

"Trying to keep up with you is a great way to train…" Akihiko is panting, while Koromaru doesn't even look the slightest bit tired. He looks over at Koromaru and a pained expression crosses his face. "When I was a kid, I found a stray dog…but we couldn't have pets at the orphanage. …Ever since Shinji came back, I've been thinking about the past a lot…the two of you are getting along well though right?"

"Huh…yeah." …Shinjiro…I feel…strange around him. At peace…it's a silly thought.

He nods pleased. "That's good. I was hoping the two of you would."

"How have you been Akihiko. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Me? I've just been…thinking a lot." he looks down. "I'm just not sure what to do…"

I have a feeling that whatever it is he can't, or won't tell me. That said…I shouldn't pry.

"Though, I…" he stops when Koromaru barks.

…damn it Koromaru!

"Yo, welcome back. You all done? Well then, let's head back." with that the three of us head back for the dorm. I go to bed immediately.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

…It's Pharos again.

"Good evening. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this; but…there's only one more week until the full moon. …I hope nothing serious happens." …why do I have the feeling I've just been jinxed? "But, who knows what the future will bring…so be careful. Remember, I'm always watching you. …We'll meet again." with that he vanishes.

That was awfully quick.

_9/28/09_

**After School…**

Weird…Aeon just got up and left as soon as class was over. I decide to go ahead and head to practice. The only ones there will be Rio and I after all.

**Gekkoukan High School, field…**

Rio is standing alone in the corner for some reason…

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Minako…nothing." nothing huh? "Nothing's wrong, but I can't get myself to move, and…" she looks ready to cry.

"If you can't get yourself to move something _must _be wrong. What is it?"

She's quiet for a few moments. "I was walking past the spare room a moment ago and I heard Kenji's voice…but…I heard Ms. Kanou, too…" she looks down at this. "They seemed to be getting along great." she mumbles the last bit. "Do…do you think they're going to date each other?"

"Uh…not unless Ms. Kanou wants to be fired."

She nods. "You're right. They're a teacher and a student. It just wouldn't work out. He's such an idiot!" she gets angry. "He's just being toyed with! He'll just end up hurt in the end. Why…Why'd he choose someone like her?"

"Why do you care so much?" I get that they're friends but if that was the case she'd be more exasperated and annoyed than angry.

"I…I don't know…" she looks ready to cry.

"You aren't happy for him at all?" I mean yeah Kenji's an idiot but they are childhood friends. You'd think she'd hope that things went well despite the odds being against it.

"You mean…hope things go well for them…? I-I can't do that…!" she bursts into tears. "I…didn't know I was such a nasty person." she sounds burned out and sad now. "I've got these terrible feelings inside me…I hate myself…" I'm not sure it's all _that _bad. "What is wrong with me?"

"I guess you like Kenji." It would explain why she's so angry about him and Ms. Kanou. I try to think how I would feel if Shinjiro had a girlfriend…I expect to feel nonchalance or maybe anger but instead I just felt a sorrow…does he have a girlfriend? I never asked…

"Like…?" she laughs bitterly. "I get it…so that's why…" her tears are still flowing. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't know…all this time. By the time I realized it, it was too late." another bitter laugh. "How stupid of me."

"You could try telling him." at least then he'd know.

Rio shakes her head. "I know he likes older women, and he doesn't even think of me as a girl at all…I know that I don't have a chance…" and yet more tears spill.

"It's probably best if you tell him anyway. Even if he doesn't share your feelings at least you'll not have to worry about "what if" you told him." and she could move on. "You'll feel better afterwards."

She doesn't look like she believes me. "I guess…" she gives me a small smile and I feel my inner strength increase. "Sorry we didn't get much practice in today…I'm going to go home…" she stands up. "I'll be able to smile tomorrow…so act like you don't know anything." I nod as she leaves the field. It's still early so I head for the police station. I could use more supplies. Office Kurosawa had more rewards for me a Slash Repeller and 100000 yen in cash. I buy some more supplies for everyone else in the group and go to work. Afterwards I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hey." Shinjiro greets me when I walk in. "Just one more week…" until the next big Shadow. Yay. With that in mind I probably should head to Tartarus, I'll hang out with Shinjiro first.

"You want to go out somewhere?"

He shakes his head. "Why don't we stay here for today? Sit over there." the lounge is empty, I guess seeing as we weren't going to Tartarus everyone went off to do their own thing. We sit in silence for a few moments. "C'mon, say something."

"Should I tell a scary story?"

"What's up with that…?" But his expression turns thoughtful and he smiles lightly. "Oh, yeah…you seemed into ghost stories that first time you went to that back alley, too…seriously, you're such a kid…" I just happen to like scary things is all. He chuckles. "Go ahead."

"Well…which should I tell you? About Rip Van Wrinkle…" I go into the whole myth, when I'm done he asks if I know another so I tell him the myth about Pumpkin Head, moving on to Jack the Ripper, Chucky and all the horror movies and books I can think of.

As I speak his expression doesn't change much…but that's not to unusual. It's more of the sadness that hangs around him…it's not like Akinari's which makes me want to hold him and cry but…shaking it off, I finish the tale of Friday the 13th.

"Are you done?" That was most of the horror stories I could think of….

"C'mon, tell me more. Encore, encore!" he laughs and I dive into another set of tales these more cheerful then the last. I tell him about everything, about Rio, Hidetoshi, the people I've met, Ekoda being a jerk, meeting Tanaka (though I do leave out his secrets he did trust me with those after all), Fuuka's cooking classes which cause a chuckle of amusement, Mutatsu and even Akinari. He just listens as I go on and on barely making a sound except to encourage me to keep talking when I run out of a subject.

He laughs when I'm done with my latest story about Yuko thinking it was a ghost at the school trip when I had tripped the lights. "Sounds like you're enjoying your days. You look best when you laugh." I feel my heart flutter at those words. He turns serious all of a sudden. "So don't cry, got it…?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Just what I said." oh so now he's trying to avoid the question? I open my mouth to continue but he looks down and he looks so lonesome that my words dry up in my mouth. "I gotta make sure I don't leave anything behind…no doubts, no regrets…"

"Leave behind?" Is he going somewhere?

"I keep telling you what to forget and what to remember…want to want and to not want…I'm…selfish, aren't I?'

"Very." I can't help but add dryly.

"…Hey. As long as I'm already being selfish, I want you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to forgive me…but forgive everything else…" …what?

"What're you talking about?"

"…You'll understand later." …is he planning on ditching us or something? …but if that was the case there'd be no need to forgive everything else… "It should be like this…for a little while longer. I just want it to be…normal…" he smiles but his face is still down. Why do I have the feeling that I was just given the key piece in a puzzle…but I have no clue what that puzzle is. Or what to do with it. And…yet again my inner strength has increased. "Is it getting late? …Ugh, I forgot that I don't have my watch.

"Did you lose it?"

"Yeah, I lost it somewhere. It was a shabby old…pocket watch. I got it from someone sometime ago…damn it." he sighs. I wonder who gave it to him? "So? You have any more?" Any more? "I want to hear what you've got to say. You've got more stories up your sleeve, right? …Anything's fine."

So nodding I go into stories about Maiko, my earlier missions with SEES, arguments with Junpei, How I met Aeon, you would think he'd get bored listening to me drone on and on but he never does before I know it I'm telling him practically everything that happened this year, and then tales about home. I try to keep it mostly to happy memories but a few sad ones creep in yet he doesn't seem to mind. Even then he listens to me, we end up speaking through the dark hour and it's around 2 in the morning when he eventually looks me over with a small smile tells me I'm slurring and I should head for bed. Nodding sleepily I go ahead as I do I can't help but feel my face warm at the gentleness he displayed. He's nothing like I originally thought…

_9/29/09_

**After School…**

Nothing of any interest happens during school. After class Aeon gently tugs on my arm.

"Minako-chan…may I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Do…" he leans in forward and whispers the rest. "you think anyone suspects I'm a robot?"

I shake my head.

"I see." He nods pleased. "Then I need not adjust my behavior nor eliminate any suspicious targets."

"Why do you ask?"

His frown deepens. "Junpei-kun claimed that I was unable to act the part of a normal man."

I roll my eyes. "Just ignore him."

"I see…then I shall ignore Junpei-kun's advice from now on in favor of Minako-chan's." He smiles at me with that.

"Hey…Yukari?" She was just walking out of the door. "Want to go out and eat?"

"Uh…sure." with that we head to Duck Duck Burger. She looks a bit anxious as we walk there but doesn't say anything.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

It doesn't take long for me to order and start eating.

"H-Hey, um…" I swallow and look up at her she still has that anxious look on her face. ""Do you remember when those guys stole my wallet, and you came to help me? And still…I just blurted out stuff that made no sense…I was just so angry at myself. D-Did it make you mad?" She means the yelling afterwards? No that wasn't what pissed me off. It was more the fact that she ran off by herself without even bothering to let me help.

"Huh? I forgot about that to tell you the truth." Seriously it's a typical Yukari thing to do. Nothing to yank my hair out over.

"Oh, I see…" she cheers up. "…Wait, are you trying to be nice?" she shakes her head in exasperation but she looks relieved. "I always just blurt out whatever I'm thinking to you." she chuckles. "…I wonder why."

"I thought it was because we're friends."

She stares at me in shock for a moment. "Oh…I get it now…that's how friends are…" What. She is not going to seriously tell me she's never had a real friend before. "I think there's a part of me that's really unsentimental. I always keep thinking of myself as part from others…to tell the truth, I didn't care about other people. But at the same time, I didn't want anybody to get involved with me either. …But," she gives me a smile. "It's kinda different with you. I don't mind how much you try to be my friend…actually, I look forward to it." Try to be her friend? I thought it just happened. There certainly wasn't any effort on my part… "I think, deep down…I wanted someone to understand what I was going through. Maybe I wanted someone to be sympathetic and say "Oh, poor thing, you're doing your best…" maybe I want someone to try to take special care of me for once…not that I'd let just anyone do it. I'd only want someone I like to do that for me." she gives me an affectionate smile. …Okay then…my inner strength increases.

"Y-Yikes, I didn't mean to just start babbling all this embarrassing stuff! At Duck of all places…! C'mon, eat your fries! We're leaving!" Noooo! I just started! I barely shove my last French fry in my mouth. I guess she notices my horrified expression because she laughs. "…We'll grab some anmitsu before going back." with that we headed to the sweet shop and had some before going back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk into the dorm. "Minako, have you been able to figure out why the machine in the command room is malfunctioning?" Actually to be perfectly honest I haven't. Though those videos were pretty hilarious…I'm…going to keep that to myself. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take a look, but…I have no idea what's wrong with it…" It's recording all of you that's what's wrong with it. "It seems to break down once a month around…" the full moon? "Oh, but don't worry, it doesn't affect our missions or anything."

Oh fine. I head up to the Command Room to see what's wrong. Everyone else is gathered in the lounge so I should have plenty of warning if someone decides to help me.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

I head over to the console and yeah…there's a new recording.

07/15/2009 17:05:38 Beginning playback.

Huh. This was right before Yakushima…why is it recording in Fuuka's room? There's cameras in our ROOMS? What kind of pervert-! I bet the Chairman did it! URGH! I swear the next time I see him-!

"Hmm…" I decide to stop my inner ranting and watch the video. "I wonder if I should have gone for the one-piece suit instead…" Fuuka is standing in front of the camera in her swimsuit. I guess she's trying it on. …Wait? The camera is near her mirror? "These halter top bikinis look almost like underwear…" she frowns. "It feels weird to have my belly button exposed…" she looks a little embarrassed as she poses. "Now that I think about it…this is my first time choosing my own swimsuit. But there wasn't much of a selection with the one-piece ones…I wonder if I should ask Yukari-chan for one last opinion. Although…I don't really exercise, so I probably wouldn't look very good standing next to her…" with this Fuuka grabs a handful of her belly. There's nothing wrong with it but I suppose it isn't as toned as Yukari's or mine. "Our leader is so slim and fit too…am I really the same age as those two…?" she sighs heavily. "Oh, right! I have just the thing!" Fuuka jumps up and opens a package that was sitting in the corner of her room.

"The low-frequency waist slimmer pad I bought form Tanaka's show!" President Tanaka? Don't some of his products not work? "It said online it was very effective for its price, so if it helps even a little before we leave…now let's see…how do I turn this on…?" It makes a weird beeping noise.

"Eek…! No…This…" she giggles. I guess she's ticklish. "I-It tickles!" she bursts into more laughter. "What am I gonna do?" and even more laughter. The belt keeps making the vibration noises and she's still giggling. "Wh-Wh-why won't it come off…?" more laughter "nooo…!"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Yamagishi," oh it's Mitsuru… "May I bother you for a second?"

"Oh...It's Mitsuru-senpai-" more breathless laughter. "I-I have to answer the door…! Yes! I'm…I'm…" another short laugh. "coming!" and the vibrating starts again.

"Oh," I burst out laughing. "Um…did I disturb you?" if anyone sounds disturbed it's Mitsuru.

'N-no, not at-" more giggling. "No, not at all…" and even more and the vibration keeps going.

"It's…not that important. Um, never mind, just…carry on." I laugh even harder when the sounds of Mitsuru's heels are faster than usual. I could only imagine what she must be thinking right now.

"Oh, senpai…!" another giggle. "I-Is this…what it means…to train…your abs…?" More laughter. "Someone help!" and even more laughter. The recording end there and I can't help snickering.

I go ahead and watch the next one.

08/13/2009 22:41:19 Beginning playback

Oh…this is…Akihiko room? It must be considering he's the one pacing around. He looks upset about something…

"Damn it…I'm still not over that business in Yakushima…Is my way with girls really no better than Junpei's…? How could they treat me the same as his lame pickup lines…?" He must be mad about Operation: Babe hunt. Akihiko picks up a magazine from his desk and starts flipping through it.

"Are you able to make others laugh with a well-timed joke?" Is that some sort of dating magazine? He's reading a _dating_ magazine? "Well…I can't think of many examples, but I can do that much at least… "Careful: Making others laugh and being laughed at are two entirely different things!"…" he sighs before flipping a page. " "When people speak to you, do you try to respond with pure logic and reason? This is a common mistake with inarticulate men. Try to consider what the other part is feeling.".." another sigh. "Tch…I gotta admit, they've got a point…!" he flips another page.

"… "Try testing yourself by speaking as if you're asking a female friend or co-worker to your favorite store. The two most important things are to smile, and have a good sense of humor!"…H-Hey there!" I cringe. "What great timing to see you here! Good one!" Oh…you…should just stick to boxing Akihiko. "I'm going to the Beef Bowl place," his voice cracks and I wince again. "wanna come with…? Humor…Humor… Y'know, the Beef Bowl place…Hey…M-Maybe we could "meet" up there…!" What the hell? He scowls and throws the book against the wall.

"What am I, the Chairman?" I chuckle. "That's it! Screw this!" he starts pounding on the boxing bag in his room with great force. The recording ends there. I go ahead and watch the next recording.

09/06/2009 19:10:36 Beginning playback

It's the lounge…hm? Shinjiro and Koromaru are watching TV.

"-You, too, can follow along on page 39 of this month's issue. Today we're making spicy pepper pasta. It's a great dish to keep your energy up though the summer heat." He's watching a cooking show? That does explain how he could make all those dishes so well. He probably practices. "The key ingredient is green cayenne pepper. Remember to remove the seeds first! After that, we'll prepare some kep broth. You'll need a pasta cooker about this size, and…"

"Pasta cooker…do we have one here…?"

Koromaru barks while tilting his head in confusion.

A sigh comes from right out the door. "It's still pretty hot." Is that Fuuka?

"Humans require energy to maintain a certain external temperature." It's Aeon?

"Aw crap…!" Shinjiro jumps in the couch and pretends to be sleeping. Why would he do that?

Koromaru barks again watching Shinjiro.

The door opens and Fuuka and Aeon come in.

Shinjiro still has his magazine in his hands though…

"We're back."

Koromaru barks twice I guess in greeting.

"We're home, Koro-chan!" she pets Koromaru. "Oh…shh! We should be quiet. It looks like Shinjiro-senpai's asleep…" …wouldn't it have made more sense to change the channel?

Koromaru barks again looking up at Aeon.

"Koromaru says that "Shinjiro-san is not asleep."…" …Ouch. Aeon just blew Shinjiro's cover…

"Huh? Senpai's magazine…it's the monthly guide to the "Family Cooking" show…" Shinjiro probably wants to fall in a hole at this point…I know I would. "Does Shinjiro-senpai enjoy cooking shows..? Oh, that's a new issue…I didn't know this month's was out."

Koromaru barks again.

"Koromaru's saying that "Shinjiro-san frequently watches programs like…"." Aeon really needs to learn restraint.

"Uhh, it's okay Aeon! C'mon let's go." Fuuka drags Aeon away, the latter looking confused as to why.

After the two of them leave Shinjiro sits up with a heavy sigh. "Damn it. I forgot he understands dog talk…"

Koromaru whines.

"Ahh, don't sweat it. It ain't your fault." He gives Koromaru a small smile. "Don't worry, boy…Next time, I'll make you something too, Koro-chan."

Koromaru barks happily in response and the recording ends.

It's getting late, but I have nothing else to do so I watch the next one.

09/20/2009 01:13:41 Beginning playback

….what the? My room? …wait…the 20th? Isn't that when Igor had me in that mini-coma? I look at myself sleeping…at least it looks comforting. I'm not tossing or turning. My door suddenly opens and Aeon creeps in. …What the hell? He knows better!

"It took me 92 seconds to unlock the door…my time has improved." He walks over to me lying in the bed and sits beside it. The sleep on my side most of the time and I'm facing him, however I don't stir when he leans over me gazing into my face. "Her surface body temperature is 98.7 degrees…her fever is gone now. …hopefully she'll make a full recovery by morning. The pillow I froze will not be necessary." my eyes widen what the hell had he considered "taking care" of me? He looks around. "If I stay too long I'll be caught and will receive another lecture." he looks back down at me. "Everyone's worried about you…" He brushes some hair out of my face before looking towards the door. He clearly doesn't want to leave, he looks from the door back to me before murmuring. "…Sunrise shouldn't occur for another four hours and twelve minutes…" he's silent for another few moments. "I would only need to sneak out again right before morning. I…I want to stay by her side…for just a little longer." He looked down at me then and as his eyes watch my face for any change the recording ends. Oh…so…it was him…

I go ahead and watch the next recording.

09/28/2009 00:45:12 Beginning playback

There's even one in Mitsuru's room? Or…I think it's Mitsuru's room. Considering the expensive furniture and large Plasma I'm pretty sure it is. The shower is running though. Mitsuru comes out covered with a pink towel.

"Phew…" she sits on the sofa still only wearing the bath towel. "Whoops…I've gotten used to walking around without my bathrobe lately. Not a very good habit to fall into…Well…I'm not at home, so I suppose being a little lax won't hurt." she picks up a magazine on her desk and starts flipping through it. "This fashion magazine…I saw Takeba buying one, so I thought I'd pick one up myself, but…" she keeps flipping through it. " "This one-piece is beloved by all, including friends, boyfriends, and boyfriends' friends…alluring yet prudish: the ultimate combination…" …What are they talking about? I don't follow fashion myself…I usually just wear whatever the family stylist selects for me."

So those boots weren't her idea? If I were her I'd of point blank refused the boots. Those things look painful. Though I have to admit the rest of her clothing is gorgeous. She flips through the magazine some more. " "Cute" clothes, huh…? W-well…I do kind of want to try this…pink one…" she laughs. "Not that I'd be able to pull it off…" …huh. I wonder what they look like."I'm not like Takeba. I should be careful to remember the distinction between clothes I want to wear, and clothes I can wear." she sneezes. "I knew this was a bad habit…it's a good way to catch a cold. I should get some rest…I'll have to wake up early again tomorrow." she yawns. With that she gets up and walks to bed…leaving her towel on the couch. …her damn skin really is flawless. "Now which pajamas should I wear tonight…?" The recording ends there and there are apparently no new recordings. I head back downstairs…we should go to Tartarus tonight.

**Tartarus…**

This is mostly just a quick run to complete Theo's requests. I take Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari with me.

I ended up completing more of Theo's requests and he gave me…a bus stop sign? Do I even _want _to know why? I give him the latest old document and receive 5 single beads…I suppose these will only fully heal one person. I then fuse Take-Minakata, Oumitsunu, and Mothman (who I found in Tartarus) to create Taraka of the Hermit Arcana. She's a female with something that looks like Skull for armor and has 4 arms each holding a sword. Thanks to my bond with Saori she becomes very powerful. I fuse Saki Mitama, Rangda, and Orobas to create Titania who is powered by my bond with Yukari. She's a fairy with a green dress with golden markings and white wings. I then fuse Samael and Naga Raja to create Dionysus. It's a man with rainbow colored skin wearing just underwear and a cloak. …weird. He's powered by my link with Shinjiro. I then fuse Nata Taishi, and Narcissus to create King Frost. It looks like a cute snowman with a wig and crown…though it's huge. He's powered by my link with Hidetoshi making him extremely powerful. That done I extract Samael, Naga Raja and Nata Taishi back from the compendium. I fused Rangda and Clotho to create Kingu. A man's head with wings coming out of the ears with the man's torso attached to some serpent like body. He was golden, blue, green and his feathers were white. It was very…strange he was strengthened by my bond with Hidetoshi. I then fused Orobas, Ganga, and Flauros to create Oukuninushi a warrior in all white who is strengthened by my bond with Bebe. I fused Samael and Vasuki to create Succubus, a female demon similar to Lilim but older and wearing black, due to the strength of my bond with Tanaka she ends up being very powerful. I fuse Oukuninushi with Naga Raja and create Ubelluris of the hanged Arcana. It's a giant rock man and is powered by my bond with Maiko.

Finished with my fusions and requests I go ahead and leave Tartarus.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Hey, how's it going?" Junpei runs up to me. Huh. I haven't seen him lately.

"I'm fine." He nods.

"I feel great! Let's OWN the next Shadow and make the world a better place, huh?" He's awfully eager.

…Ah…Shinjiro's watch. I need to find it…but where could it be? I have no doubt he already checked the back alleys and the like…maybe I could ask Officer Kurosawa if anyone found it. It's a long shot but…with that the two of us head to class.

**Paulownia Mall, Police Station…**

"Hey. Officer Kurosawa."

He nods. "I got some new stuff in if you want to take a look." Oh. That's good.

"Um…I was wondering if you someone had turned in a missing pocket watch?"

"Old pocket watch…? Wait…today has to be your lucky day." he has it? "Is this it?" he gives me an pocket watch…it looks almost new, pretty much like his knife. He takes really good care of his things…

With that I go ahead and sell all my junk equipment and buy some new stuff that done I head back to school to the Home Economics Room.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"If I give my best effort, zis will come out great!" Bebe talks to himself while we're sewing. "Hmm…zat cheap material 'as been transformed! Wizout you 'elp…I would probably be back 'ome already…but because of you, Minako-sama, I was able to finish zis kimono!

"Just a bit more!" I'm almost finished as well.

"Arigatou! Zank you for your kind words! I can forget about my aches and pains now!" He's really happy. "By ze way, Minako-sama…I 'ave met many people in Nihon…but, you are ze best tomodachi I've 'ere! If my aunt was still alive…I would tell her about ze wonderful friend I'ave made…Subarashii! I'm sure my aunt would 'ave liked you…" he nods and I feel my inner strength increase. "Yosh! Now, I will put ze final touches on zis kimono! I am so tired zat I zink I see my aunt! Zis is ze last part…I can't give up! Ready, set…Go!

It took a while…but my scarf is finally finished.

"Minako-sama…ze scarf is so beautiful…" it is…it's the same color as the butterfly mask and has the same texture. "Subarashii, I can feel your warmth from it…is zat scarf a present for someone?" …Yeah. I think…I'll give it to Shinjiro. "Urayamashii…I envy ze guy who gets it. It is ze greatest present. Urayamashii…I…" he takes a deep breath. "I shall return, zat I promise. I promize zat…to you. So…" he falls silent.

"Bebe?"

He just smiles at me as he finishes working on his kimono. I decide to go ahead and start on another scarf this one black. We spend the rest of the day working in silence.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Where have you been?" Akihiko asks when I walk in.

"Just fashion club."

He nods. "Next Sunday is most likely the day…It's nothing to worry about, though. I'm sure we'll be fine." Yeah…just four more days.

"Well, you can count on me!" Huh? What's with Junpei's attitude?

"Wait a minute…Is it just me, or does Iori actually sound serious for a change?" Mitsuru chuckles.

"Hey, what's that s'posed to mean?" Mitsuru doesn't answer and I walk over to Shinjiro.

"Shinjiro…Here." I hold out the watch to him. He looks at it stunned for a moment.

"That's…! …hey…come with me, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

**Naganaki Shrine…**

No one's here tonight…

"Where did you find this?"

"Officer Kurosawa had it at the police station."

"I see…" he plays with it. "I thought I'd be fine if I never saw this again…but I never imagined that you of all people would bring it to me. This isn't really to pay you back, but I want you to have this." he takes out a leather watch and hands it to me. I take it and place it on my wrist…I could use a watch. "I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not."

He looks over at my wrist with the watch on it with. "I thought it'd look good on you…"

"Thanks."

He nods looking down at his feet as if embarrassed. "…Look after Aki. …You know he's an idiot." …So he's leaving SEES? But why? "You remember the story about the first fight we ever had? It was because…I stole a doll from a toy store. Aki's sister couldn't make any friends. I stole it because I thought it'd make her happy. Aki found out about it and beat the crap outta me…and he was crying the whole time. Afterwards, we both went back to the store to return it…and to apologize for what I did. The toy store's owner smacked us both." he chuckles. "…He hasn't changed at all from back then. He's stupid, honest, proud, kind…and a crybaby. …That's why someone needs to be by his side."

"We'll be by his side." We were the Freaks Dorm after all. Our own little family.

He nods. "I'll be counting on all of you." he looks somewhat relieved at that. "I ain't worried at all, because I know you're with him. I'm leaving the rest to you." I want to ask where he's going but…I don't want to ruin the moment. Besides I have the feeling that this is something that he has to do…odd before I wouldn't have thought twice about questioning him.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Moon Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Sandalphon, the ultimate form of the Moon Arcana…_

And there's the warmth again…spreading throughout me. Though…even though my heart's warm I feel sorrow. Why is he leaving? "The wind's staring to pick up…I kinda want to stay here a little longer if we can, but…aren't you cold?" I shiver, I am…just a little bit. "Hey, you're gonna catch something. C'mere…" I sit closer to him and he gives me his coat. I can't help but inhale and be comforted…it smells a bit like spices and ramen…a somewhat odd mixture but…its comforting. I sit closer to him, close enough that our legs touch and he begins to tell me about himself and Akihiko. How they met…how they became friends…he even tells me about the time that he, Akihiko and Mitsuru were SEES. He keeps talking and his words wash over me like a lullaby.

"Are you sleeping?"

Hm? My eyes flutter open, I'm resting against something warm…oh. I look up at Shinjiro who has a small smile on his face. Was I asleep long?

"I…"

"It's late…" I look around…it's already the Dark Hour…I must've slept for a while… "We should get going." I wonder why he didn't wake me earlier?

I nod slowly and he stands offering me his hand. I take it and the two of us walk to the dorm together. His hand is really warm and I don't let go until we go to our separate rooms.

_10/1/09_

**After School, **

I go ahead and work a Be Blue for the rest of the day. One the way back to the dorm I walk into Shinjiro. We talk about the upcoming operation on the way there but…he seems…distracted. …maybe I should give him some time alone. I walk over to Ken.

"Hey…Ken. Do you want to go eat?" He nods excitedly before trying to cover it up with a somber expression. I hold my laughter and the two of us head for Wakatusu.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Ken pokes at his food. "I've been wondering about this for a while now, but the rice here is always a little dry. Oh…could it be because we always come here so late? If the rice was cooked around noon, I guess there's nothing to be done about it…"

"We could come earlier. I don't mind."

"Th-that's all right!" What's with his reaction? "Oh, um, what I mean is…I'm just being shy. …I mean, you should be, um…you should be going out and doing fun stuff with your friends, not spending time with me…" first Shinjiro and now him. I _do _spend time with my friends or have they completely failed to realize that? "I'm just happy if you have dinner with me like this once in a while…" he blushes a little. "Oh, was that…? There's something you put in that makes rice taste better when you cook it…"

"Honey?"

"Ah, that's it! It's so strange that honey makes rice taste better." he looks happy. "You know how people say that love makes food taste better? It supposedly means that careful preparation makes for better results. And, staying true to the basics is what's most important."

…I wonder where he learned that. "Did you mom teach you that?"

"Oh, no…" he looks down. Damn…I feel like an ass now. "Um…it's from a manga." Really? He looks embarrassed to admit he was reading manga for some reason.

"You…don't read mangas, right?" Why wouldn't I?

"I read a lot of them actually."

"Huh? Really? B-But, aren't you an adult?" …he probably doesn't need to know about the adults only manga…. "And you're a girl, too…" …okay he should have at least heard of shoujo!

I shrug. "I like them."

"I didn't know that, Minako-san. Um…I thought that you were a very strong person, so…" strong people can't read manga? He laughs. "…I-I read them, too. Um, there's this really cool manga published in this monthly magazine. The main character's an alien, and he takes on the shapes of people and animals to fight the bad guys…" he smiles "There's all these explosions and the battles are really intense. Like, mountains blow up and maps change. And then, there was this village that was flooded by a dam that was built, and the dam got blown up…and when the water went away, someone was alive in there, but the story ended before you knew if it was a bad guy. And, and, the hero is really cool and strong!" He's overflowing with excitement now. "He can defeat his enemies in a single-" he cuts himself off the smile sliding off his face a frown replacing it.

"Tell me more…"

"Um, well…" he looks pale for some reason. "I…shouldn't read stuff like that, huh? …It's stupid."

"That's not true Ken." He's just a kid…

He's silent for a long time. "Oh…thanks for the food. Thank you very much…for coming here with me tonight." I sigh inwardly. He's back to be overly formal now. My inner strength increases but I don't feel good about it. "Minako-san, why do you…"

"Hm?"

"No…it's nothing…" I frown. What is with these guys cutting off their sentences! Urgh! With that we finish dinner quickly and head back to the dorm. On my way back to bed I remember Theo's request.

"Aeon…" Aeon was sitting with the others in the lounge. "Do you have any oil?"

"Oil…wait a moment." he gets up and leaves…it doesn't take him long to return and he comes back with a small jar. "Does you need more?"

I shake my head. "No…this'll be enough." with that I head for Paulownia Mall to drop it off.

I hand it to Theo and he…did he just drink it! Is he crazy? I stare at him in shock as he hands over a weapon for Aeon. …this is just…insanity. Saying goodbye to him and Igor I head back to the dorm and go straight to bed.

_10/2/09_

Yukari asks if I want to hang out after school I might as well…

**After School**

**Iwatodai, Strip Mall…**

Yay! We're going out to eat I take one step towards Duck Duck Burger when Yukari grabs me by the sleeve shaking her head. "Won't do. It's fattening." Oh come on! We're going to work it off in 2 days anyways!

"But-"

"No." I sulk. This sucks.

"The sweets shop…is also fattening…Ramen, beef bowl…" she sighs. "Everything around here is fattening!" Everything around here is _good_. "ugh! It's getting to the point that I'm starting to feel a bit…" she smiles brightly. "I think I'm gonna buy that DVD that helps you lose weight while dancing!" Great…so can we go to Duck now? "Have you heard about it? I've heard that it's on top of the sales charts right now. Oh, but do you think people downstairs will hear? I think you have to jump around and stuff…" we're walking to my immense sorrow _away _from Duck. And- what…is that a car? Idiot! Why is it going so fast-! I shove Yukari out of the way. SHIT! Fucking bastard didn't even stop! I rub my palm lightly. Urgh. _Fantastic. _Well…it could have been worst.

"Ah…" Yukari looks somewhat stunned. "Th…anks…" I nod. "That was scary…"

"Watch where you're going!" Urgh. If I hadn't pushed her…

"Yeah…Oh…Minako, you're hurt…" I shrug.

"It's not that big of a deal." all I did was skin my palm a little. I squint and there's a trace amount of blood. No biggie.

"Why…why'd you help me?" What the fuck? Why the hell is she yelling at _me?_ "What were you gonna do if you died?"

"So it's okay if you end up road kill?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean…I mean, you're…you're our leader!" I just sigh. "And…" her voice softens. "What would I do if you died?" Keep living? "I'm tired of all this! I'm sick of all the people around me dying!" she looks ready to cry.

"I skinned my palm. Last time I checked that's a pretty nonfatal injury."

She bites her lip though her eyes still shining I feel my inner strength increase. "I'm…sorry. You saved me…" she laughs dryly. "I keep bombarding you with all this personal stuff all the time. …Sorry, I'm a little confused…" she laughs again. "I'm a kid, aren't I…" …would Ken have had a similar reaction? Probably. "I'm…gonna head back…Sorry…" she runs off.

Okay then. I head for Be Blue and work. Afterwards I call Mitsuru and tell her I won't make it back to the dorm until late. I head for Escapade to talk to Mutatsu our bond grows somewhat stronger but my inner strength doesn't increase.

_10/3/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Aeon approaches me as I walk to class. "I have noticed that The Lost are appearing more frequently and in greater numbers."

"Why though?"

"I do not know. However we should focus on our main goal, eliminating the full moon Shadows. Hopefully with all of them eliminated our answer will become clear. …Tomorrow is the full moon. Be sure to prepare Minako-chan…as always,, I will be by your side in combat." with that we head to class.

**After School…**

For a lack of anything else to do I went to the movies…it's pretty boring by myself so I choose something educational. At least I'll learn something…after the movie is over I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I come in. "Tomorrow, the moon will be full. I'm sure a Shadow will appear, so please be ready." I nod. Luckily I had already prepared for this. …Shinjiro meets my eyes once before looking away. He doesn't look so unapproachable today at least. …Should I tell him? I bite my lip as I walk over to him…how do you tell someone you love them anyways?

"Shinjiro…"

"It's okay…I feel better after our talk…take care of them. I believe in you."

"Can…we talk Shinjiro-senpai?"

He frowns. "Shouldn't you be with the others…? I can't give you anything or do anything for you." …still…

"I just want to talk with you."

With that we spend several moments staring at each other in silence. ..How can I bring it up?

"…You can stare at me like that all day. I've got nothing for you." I shake my head. That's not it…but…I can't… "Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?" is he angry? But…why?

"I love you." Oh. …I just said that out loud? …Yeah. It felt good. His eyes widen and it's somewhat comical. I've never seen that facial expression before. "I love you Shinjiro-senpai." My voice is firmer now, resolved. I do love him…I want him to know that.

"D-Don't tease me like that!" …If I wanted to tease him it certainly wouldn't be with that!

"I'm not teasing you."

"I mean, why just blurt out something like that? Here, of all places…?" …he's got a point…this was not the best place for a private conversation. Granted no one else in SEES seems to have noticed yet but eventually someone would.

"Look come to my room." We could discuss it in private.

"I-I can't do that." Huh? Why? Oh. …It must sound like I'm propositioning him… "I mean, you're…well, people are gonna get the wrong idea." Who's going to get the wrong idea? The only people in here are SEES members. That said…his room is closer…

"Let's go to yours then." I never saw the inside of his room anyway.

"Y-You moron. I…I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room. …Don't you get it?"

I nod. "I know what I'm saying." I do, I should be more apprehensive but I'm not. There's no shame in being with someone you love.

"No way. It's not gonna happen." Ouch. Am I repulsive to him or something? I feel myself growing irritated.

"Why not? Do I smell?"

"What? No-"

"So you just think I'm ugly then-!" my voice rises.

"No! It's not-!"

"So what is it?

"Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me." Oh. So it was a "It's not you it's me?" thing?

"I still love you." It's odd how saying that makes me feel so happy. It's true…and I'm happy about it. And damn him for doubting it!

"Idiot…" he sighs before walking up the stairs. Uh. Feeling a little dejected I stand there before he turns at the foot of the stairs. "You changed your mind?" Huh?

"N-No way!" I follow him upstairs.

**Shinjiro's Room…**

…It's rather bare. There's just a box of his belonging on his desk and his bed is made up. Other than that the room doesn't look like anyone lived in here…

"….So? Happy now?" He enters the door behind me closing it. "You're always pushing me around all the time…" Okay…so maybe I was a little pushy but- "You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?" he sighs before looking me over. "Yeah, well two can play that game."

Before I can ask what does that mean he embraces me tightly. "This is all your fault, you know. I'm all confused." his breath tickles my ear, he's so warm that I never want to let him go. "You're all I can think about, day and night. Damn it this isn't how it's supposed to be…" he suddenly lets me go.

"You get it, right? Go back to your room." He sits on the bed expecting me to go out the door. Wait…does that mean he loves me too? Then why the hell didn't he just say- argh! Men! "If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance."

I walk to the door and lock it. "I'm not leaving." He looks at me and sighs again. "You're a real piece of work you know that…? I'm gonna make myself clear…I ain't holding back any more. I nod and walk over to him…hesitantly I sit on the bed.

"I love you Shinjiro." I wait for an averse reaction but instead I get a smile and a chuckle.

"You really are bossy…" he leans forward and kisses me.

10/4/09

Tonight is the day the full moon Shadow is too appear. When I open my eyes I realize I'm still in Shinjiro's bed. I look up and he's looking down at me with such a sad expression.

"Shinjiro? Is something wrong?"

"No…are you alright?" I'm a little sore but I've had worst. It's a nice kind of soreness anyways, it reminds me of the time I spent in his arms. Ugh. I'm turning into a sappy romantic aren't I?

"I'm fine." I smirk at him. "Want a second round?" He arches a brow before leaning down to capture my lips again.

"We really should save our energy for fighting the Shadow." he murmurs after ending the kiss.

"Is it okay then? If I stay here with you?"

"Not too long…the others might start looking for you soon." I nod and lay back in his arms. I don't think I ever want to leave them.

A hour later I reluctantly leave his room, his sad eyes still in my memory. …He hadn't regretted last night had he? No…that look has been in his eyes for weeks. I can't help but worry as I prepare.

**Dark Hour, Dorm Command Room…**

Fuuka as usual is looking for the latest Shadow. Everyone is here but Shinjiro and Ken…where did they go?

"I've located the target…It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station!"

"This will be the 10th…only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time." That would be easier Chairman if they didn't constantly show up in damn _packs_.

"…Assuming they come one at a time." Yukari giggles. "Just kidding."

"…Yukari-chan, how did you know? I sense two of them!" And thanks for jinxing us Yukari. We really needed that.

"Are you serious? Me and my big mouth!" Just for that you're in the party that's fighting first.

"…Where's Shinji?" Akihiko is just as confused as I am it seems.

"He just notified me that he'll meet up with you later." oh…well…he could have told us to our faces at least. "I didn't ask any questions." So where the hell is Ken?

"…Figures. He's always played by his own rules."

"It's okay. At least he's coming, right?" pretty rich coming from Mr. get myself captured.

"Look who's talking."

"H-Hey, last time wasn't my fault! I was tied up!" Whatever Junpei. "Not this time, though. I'm ready and rarin' to go!"

"By the way…where's Ken?"

"Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for last time." Yukari smirks at Junpei while saying this.

"Punishment…? What is this, kindergarten?"

"Just go get him Junpei." I snap.

Junpei sighs. "That little shit is more trouble than he's worth." he walks off.

"We should go. I'll decide who's in the main fighting party when we get there."

"Let's go, then!" Akihiko nods and we all head out.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall…**

We can see the Shadows in the distance…they're not far from us.

"There they are! This is the way we go to school! We've gotta protect this place…" Yukari starts getting out her equipment.

"It seems like they've been waiting for us…" Fuuka frowns. I'm not liking this. The Shadows decide to wait for us to show up and eliminate them? …This can't be that simple! With that Junpei finally reaches us.

"…Where's Amada?"

Junpei shrugs. "He wasn't in his room, so who knows…"

"Damn it, Shinji…where are you?"

"Um, I think we should hurry…they look like they're about to make their move."

"Fine. Let's get going. Akihiko, Aeon, Yukari with me." I'm not too thrilled with the two of them being weak to electric attacks but without Ken we need a healer.

"I'll keep you informed! Please be careful!"

Great…one Shadow seems to be a woman on top of a rose bouquet…she's surrounded by some part of a gate? I think…with a weird 3 ring circling her head…she's wearing a white dress too. It lifts up the rose and the other Shadow a sort of dog like robot but gold dissolves into a sort of pink shiny mist with flower petals everywhere. What the hell?

"I don't detect the Fortune one anymore! The Strength one must have done something! You can't attack it right now…Concentrate on the one whose Arcana is Strength!"

Alrighty then. I open up with a group attack boost spell Akihiko lowers its stats Aeon boosts my defense and Yukari attacks. What the fuck? Did the damn thing use a roulette? What the hell?

"That wheel's effects depend on where it stops. Red is bad luck…I hope it doesn't come up!"

…As a result of the roulette the enemy is fear stricken.

[_I can deal with this…_]

Huh? Who are you?

[_I am Succubus little girl. My Ghastly Wail ability will do nicely._]

Okay.

I switch to her and go ahead and use it. I mean what's to lose?

Succubus screams loudly and the Strength Shadow screams holding its head and explodes into Goo. …Ew…that…was brutal.

Succubus chuckles. [_Ah. Nothing as fun as a one hit kill!_]

"Um, I detect Fortune again! So you can attack that one now!"

I see the others looking at me with respect before we focus on the Fortune one. Even Fuuka sounded a little shocked. Akihiko lowers its stats while the rest of us attack it. That damn thing uses the wheel of fortune again but it lands on red allowing the thing to heal itself. Huh it used that powerful group wind spell…unfortunately for the Shadow it barely has any effect on us and we beat the crap out of it.

"Good job, everyone." Fuuka congratulates us when we come back.

"That was rather quick." I sigh. "Rather easy too."

Fuuka smiles. "You all were very impressive!"

"Though Strega did not interfere this time." leave it to Aeon to notice that.

"It must be because we have Chidori." Yukari's awfully happy about that. "Anyway, I'm glad everything went well. But what happened to Shinjiro-senpai and Ken?" …I wonder that myself. Granted the battle went by so fast that they really didn't have any time to get her but…

"The Chairman doesn't seem to be too concerned, so he went home."

"Yamagishi, where are those two?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to locate them yet."

"Let's return to the dorm, and then go from there."

Akihiko looks pained about something. What's wrong with him?

"…Akihiko are you listening?"

"Today is…October 4th, huh…" and what's so special about October 4th?

"And…?" I prod.

"Just go back without me. I'm gonna go look for them for a while." with that he runs off.

"Huh. Wonder what that was about…"

"Akihiko…" Mitsuru murmurs. With that we head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

I sigh lounging on one of the seats. What the hell is with those three today?

"Why was Akihiko-san acting so weird?" Junpei turns to me and I shrug. "What's so special about October 4th?"

"October the 4th…" Mitsuru gasps. "That's right! I was so caught up in the operation that I didn't realize it! This is the day Amada's mother was killed!" Wait…what?

"You serious?"

"Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have already realized that…"

"I-I understand." with that Fuuka summons Lucia and begins searching.

Why the rush?

"What's going on?" Yukari looks at Mitsuru in confusion.

"Although her death was officially listed as an accident…we're the ones who killed Amada's mother."

…wait _that _is what all the guilty looks were for? And why did they kill her?

"What…?"

"It was two years ago, when we were pursuing an unusual Shadow that had escaped into the city. We were in a residential area, but the Shadow was all we were thinking about…Aragaki was still new, and he momentarily lost control of his power…unfortunately, there was a casualty: Amada's mother."

"No way…are you shittin' me?" Junpei shakes his head in disbelief.

"Then, to Ken-kun, senpai is…" …so what Ken wants to kill Shinjiro…and given Shinjiro's behavior lately…he's going to let Ken take his revenge. But…revenge isn't going to bring Ken's mother back to life…surely Ken realizes this?

"Amada volunteered to join us. But, now that I think about it…"

"I found them!" about god damn time! "They're at Tatsumi Port Island! They're together, and another Persona-user is nearby…"

"Akihiko?"

"No...it's…It's a member of Strega!"

"Shit!" I get up and start running. I really don't need to hear anymore.

"Arisato! Wait!"

I don't stop I have to get there, I run and just keep running the only thought going through my mind is that I have to get there before something bad happens.

Was that? A gunshot? SHTI! I run faster but I'm still too far these damn stairs! …another one? They can't both be! I reach the corner when there's a third gunshot and the only thing I see when I turn the corner is both Ken and Shinjiro covered in blood.

_End Chapter 13 _

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time:

cartoon moomba : Hm…I suppose so. Oh well. Hopefully she'll have developed in the next few chapters.

Hamujiro: Yes I love Hidetoshi too.

Ichigo Rocks: Thanks for the encouragement! Alas…Shinji's fate might not be too bright. (I played the original P3 and got rather attached to his death scene.)

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : Yup just 3 more months to go! Whoot! Of course then I have another whole _year to go but XD _

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer : Thanks I don't mind short reviews! I'm happy with people liking my story! ^_^


	14. Blood and Roses

**AN: Tatsuya is *not* Tatsuya from P2. Just thought I'd say that now.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Blood & Roses

* * *

Both Shinjiro's and Ken's bodies are still moving but...no...Ken is okay, It's Shinji's blood Ken is covered in…

"Another one? My lucky day." Takaya point his gun up at me.

"Minako! RUN!" Shinjiro's voice is weak and I can see the energy it takes to speak to me. I pull my evoker to my head all I can see is red...I'm sick of those I care about dying while I do nothing and stand there...I can understand Yukari's frustration now.

"PERSONA!" I don't care who comes out.

[_KILL KILL KILL DEVOUR DEVOUR DEVOUR HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!_]

You're the one from the station?

[_YES! LET ME DEVOUR HIM!_]

A giant Persona appears in front of me just as Takaya's gun goes off. The bullet flies directly into the Persona's mouth and it gives a triumphant roar. My…my head-!

I fall screaming as the Persona opens its mouth to devour Takaya.

[_Cowardly human! Come back here and fight me!_]

The Persona bellows in anger…urgh…my…my…head.

[_Damn it Abaddon! Are you trying to kill us all?_]

That's not Orpheus either…AH-!

[_Cease! Your target is gone! You can fight him the next time you meet him, now cease!_]

I whimpered the second voice sounds powerful and ancient and sane…

[_NO I MUST DEVOUR-_] He suddenly screams. [_IT HURTS!_]

[_CEASE I don't carry about the human but at the rate you're going you'll kill us all!_]

[NO!]

[_Urgh. Pain in my ass-!_]

A strange black blue orb that reminds me of the Megido orbs appears in Abaddon's eye, Abaddon howls in sheer agony before vanishing. The other voice sighs in irritation.

[_Foolish weak human girl! Of all the Personas you allow him? Are you mad?_]

I…I didn't-

[_Silence! Fool child! What would you have done if Abaddon had decided to devour your friends?_]

He…wouldn't have….

[_Fool! Of course he would have! He is not under your control!_]

With another snort of disgust its presence fades as well.

I quiver falling to the ground all of my strength is gone…

"Shinji!" So Akihiko's finally caught up has he?

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Yukari now…

"SENPAI!" And there's Junpei…I force myself to my feet and stumble over to the two of them. Shinjiro was shot three times in the chest. It's…a wonder he's still standing.

"Ah…"

"Shinji!"

"Aki…" Shinji looks up at him. "Take…care of Ken for me…"

Aki nods gravely. "I will."

Ken bursts into loud wailing. "Why? Why did this happen?"

"Ken…you're…just a kid…" his begins cough loudly and I grab my evoker "Seiryuu!" Seiryuu appears and I try vainly to use Diarama but as fast as I can heal his wounds they just get worse! Why won't they close! That damn gun Takaya shot him with wasn't magical! Close damn it! Close! He's saying more words to both Ken and Akihiko but I won't listen! I won't listen to him as he prepares to die damn it!

"Minako…"

My vision is blurred by tears and all I know is that I'm sobbing and I keep feeling my Persona being used uselessly, why? Why won't the wounds go away? They always do!

[_…Minako…_]

It's Messiah…but no! NO! I refuse!

[…_I am sorry…_]

No! You said I could heal people!

[_…but the price is one that you are unable to pay…_]

No! Whatever the price is I'll pay it- please Messiah! Help me!

[_…I am truly sorry. I can not…_]

NO!

"PERSONA!" The others just watch in silence. My evoker hit's the ground with a clatter. "Why won't it work?"

Shinjiro gives me a shaky smile. And slowly wipes away my tears. "Minako…this is just the way it's meant to be."

Meant to be? I…all I can do is shake my head in denial. I know I should be more like Akihiko willing to respect Shinji's wishes but…

Shinji begins coughing. "Shinji!" I reach for him but he shakes his head. Why is he attempting to stand? "Stop! You're injured-!"

"Let him be Minako." Akihiko shakes his head. Shinji doesn't take three steps before he collapses in a heap this time utterly still.

Fuuka walks over to him. "He's…smiling…" I just can't move. I stay on the ground tears still running down my face. "He's dea-"

"There's no need to say it Fuuka." Akihiko sounds pained.

"We should…go. The Dark Hour will be over soon." I glare at Mitsuru.

"Go? And leave him behind?"

"We wouldn't be able to explain how we-"

"Fuck explanations! He was your friend damn it-!"

"Minako…enough." Akihiko's cold tone silences me. "We…should get going."

I turn around and head to the dorm refusing to look back, my tears still cascading down my face. I go into my bedroom and throw myself under the covers.

_10/5/09_

I force myself to go to school, staying in the dorm just serves to remind me more of Shinjiro...

**Gekkoukan High School Auditorium...**

The students were gathered for Shinjiro's funeral...I feel...so empty..

"No words can express the sense of loss we feel as a result of this terrible tragedy." The principal is giving the speech. "He had a lifetime of opportunity ahead of him...as educators, we are to blame for ignoring his silent calls for help. We lost him to violence before we had a chance to help him realize his true potential..." I smile bitterly. Cries for help? ...Takaya is going to pay for this...if they hadn't stopped me my revenge would already be sated but now...he'll pay for this.

"Forgive us...forgive us for our negligence..." empty meaningless words. He continues with his bullshit eulogy and I sit back scowling. My eyes are no longer hidden behind my bangs, I want the world to see them. My mother always said my eyes were like roses, I wonder why she never mentioned they were roses the color of blood.

Junpei is sniffling and I hear a group of morons talking in front of me.

"Will this speech ever end...? I don't even know who this Aragaki guy was..."

"I heard he never came to school. ...Prolly just some punk." How...dare they? "Anyway, I gotta get home...I have to study for my mock-exam."

He turns to me and whispers. "Hey, you guys know who Aragaki is?"

"Shut up."

"Damn...what's your problem."

"I said _shut up!_" I'm just loud enough for him to ear. He must've got a good look at my eyes because he flinches and turns away hastily he and his goon friend are silent for the rest of the eulogy.

Junpei and Yukari watch this exchange and I notice Junpei's trembling with anger. Where he's like fire mine feels more like ice.

"Hey...have you seen Akihiko-senpai today?"

I shake my head.

"He was absent this morning...I wonder if he'll show up at all. I hope he's okay..."

With that we sit in silence for the rest of the eulogy.

**After School, Homeroom...**

The tell tale sound of Mitsuru's boots come into the room.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah." I'm aware of how dull my voice sounds.

"When you get back today, please meet me in the lounge. You know what it's regarding...I don't expect you to have collected your thoughts. In fact, I am still at a loss myself...I'll see you then." for once her quick exit is a blessing.

"Minako-" before Yukari finishes I head out the door. I don't want to be reminded of last night...not right now. I go to the arcade and play some mind numbing fighting games until it starts getting dark.

**Dorm, Evening...**

"You all know the reason we're gathered here. We need to discuss how to deal with Amada..." I don't want to think about him either. Instead of leaving however I gaze blankly at the wall. Mitsuru's words mean nothing to me Fuuka and Akihiko say something to one another and then everyone looks at me.

"I don't care." I stand up and head for my room. I hear grim silence behind me, even Fuuka who was shrieking a moment ago has finally shut the fuck up. I don't. Why is it everything that I love someone comes and takes away? Everything that I have for my own always ends being destroyed and then discarded. I run into Shinji's room and crawl into his bed, maybe if I sleep I'll wake up and it'll all have been a nightmare.

_10/6/09_

Turns out it wasn't…I force myself to go to class. I have a training session today, with that in mind I head back for the Dorm.

**Dorm, 1st**** floor lounge…**

A unfamiliar man is talking to Mitsuru and getting ready to leave. His hair is a reddish brown and he has brown eyes. He's attractive enough I guess…he doesn't look much older than 27.

"Arisato…"

"Is he my trainer?"

Mitsuru nods. "But given the circumstances-"

"I want to train today." Mitsuru looks a little taken back.

"Are you certain?"

I nod. "It would take my mind of other things."

"Very well…" Mitsuru turns to the man. "Thank you for your help."

The man nods. "It's no problem Kirijo-san." He turns to me. "Your name is Minako Arisato correct?"

"Yes. You are to be my sword instructor?"

"Yes. My name is Tatsuya Sudo. Are you ready to go?"

I nod and the two of us begin walking. We walk until he reach where his car seems to be parked.

"How much training with a sword have you had?"

"None really. Not with an actual instructor actually. I mostly just teach myself." He nods.

"I see. Well then we'll have a practice session when we reach the training grounds.."

With that he drives me to some abandoned area into this large warehouse.

**Abandoned Warehouse…**

Opening the lock I'm amazed to see various kinds of weapons on the wall.

"You…can use all of these?"

He gives chuckles. "Yes. I'm somewhat of a jack-of-all trades myself. Now then let's get started."

With that he begins teaching me. I lost to him of course and was impressed by his skill. He spent the next few hours teaching me not only sword techniques but mediation, and how to concentrate, the two of us went well into the night.

"We should stop…it will be the Dark Hour soon."

Ah…the Dark Hour. I nod.

"I'll drive you back now…I should be able to get home before it hits." with that he drove me back to the dorm.

"If you ever want more training sessions just call me." He gave me his number. "It was rather fun teaching you. You pick up things quite quickly."

"Thank you." He nods.

"Alright then…be safe."

"You too. Tatsuya-san." I hoped that was right…he didn't seem to mind if it was because he left.

As soon as he was gone my phone began ringing I picked it up. "Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…Please be careful…Have a nice day." …why do I get the sense that either him or Igor are behind those blocks? There's no logical reason for them to be there. I place my phone back into my pocket with a sigh. I might as well head to Tartarus.

I enter the dorm but Fuuka's biting her lip too worried about Ken.

"Let's go to Tartarus tonight."

Mitsuru frowns. "I don't believe that is wise many of us are still on edge." I sigh, I guess she's right. Forcing them into battle like this would just get us all killed.

"Alright then. I'm going to bed." with that I head upstairs to Shinji's room. Once again I crawl under his covers. I know I shouldn't be in here but…I don't know how much time passes when the door opens up.

"So you were in here huh?" Akihiko? What's he doing here?

"Did something happen?"

"Ken came back."

"Oh. I see." I lay back down to sleep.

"…so. The two of you were…close." Something seems off in his tone but I nod sadly. "Shinji…he wasn't the type to like dwelling on the past."

"I know…" I curled up deeper in the bed. "…Just…leave me be for now. Please." Akihiko looks like he wants to say something else but sighs.

"Alright…if you ever need to talk though…" With that he leaves shutting the door behind him. I smile bitterly, Akihiko was strong enough to face Shinji's death and accept it after a mere day…I…I'm not that strong. I close my eyes tightly and fall back asleep.

**Dark Hour, Shinji's Bedroom…**

Pharos is here?

"Hello." He leans over me. "Hm…it's cold tonight don't you think?" He still has that smile. "Can you believe it's already autumn? It'll be winter before you know it. You seem tired."

I do?

"…Did something happen?"

"I lost someone dear to me…"

"Is that so?" he frowns. "In this world, people die every day. Until recently, this was the same to me as the blowing of the wind. But now, I see things differently…for the first time, I have a friend." He pauses before looking up at the ceiling a thoughtful expression on his face. "Lately, I've become more certain of something…You know the end I've spoken of? Some people refer to it as "the Fall." but regardless…" the fall? "…It's drawing near. Don 't you sense it…?" No actually. I give him a confused look.

"We are kindred spirits, you and I, so why is it that only I can remember? …This is a heartrending matter. Is my existence something you are unable to accept?" What? What is he talking about? Kindred spirits…and what is it that he remembers?

"What are you talking about Pharos? …I don't understand."

"Forgive me if I have said anything peculiar today. …Perhaps it is the change of seasons." Change of seasons? I can't even work up any anger about him lying to me. I just sigh and sink back into the bed. Laughably enough I felt my inner strength increase during our exchange. "Of course, our friendship remains steadfast. Well…I shall bid you farewell for now. Good night. I'll always be by your side…" what bittersweet irony that the only one I can count on to always be with me is the Death Arcana. He vanishes then and I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

_10/7/09_

**Early Morning….**

…Hm? Shinjiro…he left his equipment in this box…hm? It's a skill card. I pick it up and pocket it. That done I go ahead and finish preparing for school. As my mind wanders to Shinjiro I find myself fighting tears. I will never be so weak as to do nothing while those I should protect are hurt.

**After School…**

Huh…exams start next Tuesday. I decide to call up Tatsuya and ask him if he's willing to meet with me every day this week. He happily agrees and thus I wait for him to pick me up. As usual I train as hard as I can, I feel myself learning basic defense techniques.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Fuuka. We're heading to Tartarus tonight."

Fuuka nods and with that we head out…it's nearly midnight anyways.

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Aeon and Yukari with me. I train, train until I'm completely and utterly exhausted. When those three can't take anymore I rotate them for Junpei, Koromaru and Mitsuru. I fuse Taraka and Dominion to create Parvati a priestess of the Priestess Arcana. Ha. There's a mouthful. He's just a woman in a pink dress holding a rose. I fuse Thoth and Dionysus to create Suzaku of the Temperance Arcana. He's a bright red peacock like bird. I then fuse Succubus and Seiryuu to create Mot. Some…strange horned purple creature in a golden Egyptian coffin. 160th floor had one strong Shadow as did the 146th floor. It was a long fight but that was mostly because we were on the defensive for the majority of the time. After the battle I found a Soma and two magic mirrors. On floor 167 we reached the top. I fused Titiana, Decarbia and Narcissus to make Odin. Who was holding something within himself. I re-extracted Narcissus from the compendium. Then I fused Lilim, Pixie, Nata Taishi and Narcissus to make Alice. A small blond girl in a purple dress of the Death Arcana. She's formidable. There wasn't much to do…I swear the enemies are threatening until we learn their weaknesses then they're just pushovers. Since we reached the top we went ahead and went back to the dorm.

_10/8/09_

**After School…**

I feel stronger after my battle in Tartarus. I'm tired…but I still call up Tatsuya and set up a meeting. Again he trains me until the sun has set. He asks me if I'm not feeling well because my movements are slower than usual. I bring up the point that I might not always have the luxury of fighting in peak condition so he allows me to train. I am utterly exhausted when I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Oh, hey" Yukari…I can see why she's so quiet. I haven't been the most…sensible lately.

"Hi." She notices the sword I'm carrying since Tatsuya did drop me off right in front of the dorm I saw no reason to hide it.

"How's training going?"

"Pretty well…I'm really exhausted though."

She nods. "Yeah…especially with Tartarus and all…" she frowns. "We only have one Shadow left though…so I guess that's some good news."

I simply "hm" noncommittally.

"I'll see you later Yukari…"

"All…alright." I go upstairs and wait for the Dark Hour…when I hear everyone's in their rooms I start sneaking out to Tartarus.

**Dark Hour, Dorm 1****st**** floor lounge…**

There's the door…just a bit further-

"Where are you going?" I freeze of all the people to catch me! I turn and there's Aeon.

"To Tartarus."

"Alone?" he arches a brow.

"Yes, alone. Now if you don't mind-" he grabs my wrist before I can leave.

"Your pulse is accelerated, your breathing is quicker than usual and your reflexes have decreased by 42 percent." Eh? "You are in no condition to go to Tartarus at all much less alone."

"I…I need to get stronger Aeon."

"In that case you can simply spar against me. It will be more efficient then simply fighting mindless Shadows as well as safer."

"Look I'm going to go-"

"I will report you to Mitsuru if you do not cease your actions."

I glare at him. "Fine. So where do you want to spar then?"

He frowns at this. "…a abandoned area would be best. How about Naganaki Shrine?"

"Fine. Let's go."

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"Are you ready Aeon?" My sword feels heavier than usual but I won't back down.

"Let's go." Aeon charges at me…what? When did he become so - uh! My stomach…he…uh!

**Bedroom…**

My eyes flutter open and I cringe gently lifting up my shirt to check my stomach, non surprisingly there's a dark bruise when Aeon hit me. How the hell did he move so fast? Was I really that weak? Talk about a curb stomp battle…

"Minako…I already told you that your functions are nearly half what they would be on a normal day and only one fourth of what they would be on a good day. Granted I doubt you'd be able to keep up with me even on a good day but…"

Jeez. That makes me feel just great Aeon.

"You are…unbalanced. Your heart rate and emotions seem to be fluctuating at far too great a rate. Perhaps if you rested you would feel better." He places his hand against my head. "It seems you are likely to catch a cold as well." Just then I shiver. Frowning Aeon turns and goes rummaging through my closet.

"What are you doing-"

He takes out one of my spare blankets. …Do I even _want _to know how he knew it was there? With that he bundles me up.

"You are liable to get sick if you continue exerting yourself in your present condition." Huh. So he's a mother hen. Who'd thought? "You should rest tomorrow we shall re-explore Tartarus…if you must have a challenge it shall be only you and I." I look up at him yawning…I am tired. "I shall stay out of the way for the most part. But we will only go if you are feeling better."

The last thing I see is his concerned face leaning over me…

_10/9/09_

I feel a lot better from yesterday. It probably helps that I ended up sleeping in class. Still…I should meet up with Tatsuya. I meet up with him and we train until sundown. I'm no master swordsman by far but I have picked up a couple of useful techniques from under Tatsuya's instruction.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

It's silent when I walk up Ken looks up to me and opens his mouth in greeting but before he gets a word out I turn to Akihiko.

"May I have a word?"

"…sure."

With that I head upstairs. "I'm…sorry about the way I acted before." …I envy Akihiko's strength…I wish one day I'd be that strong.

He nods. "It's fine. …Is there…anything you wanted to talk about?"

I shake my head. "No…I think…I'll be okay. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to continue sparring with me." I force myself not to think about how I was planning on asking Shinjiro to spar with me as well.

"Of course."

"Thanks." There's an awkward silence now, thankfully we're the only ones and due to our proximity to the stairs anyone would be quickly spotted but…

"I should go study…you should too. Exams are on Tuesday after all." With that Akihiko heads towards his bedroom. Exams…I want to head to Tartarus though…Aeon did say we could go together didn't he? I go to my room and rest for a while.

**Dark Hour…**

Everyone has left already so I head downstairs Aeon was waiting for me, so the two of us head for Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

Thanks to Odin most battles are a breeze even with only two of us. We don't have any real problems until we end up on the 133rd floor…which….is filled with those powerful Shadows…but…thanks to Odin's Maziodyne they're no trouble. On the 141st floor we ran into the same problem…though I'm starting to run out of SP and have to start using Chewing Souls. I have also awakened a few new personas Hokuto Seikun a man who seems to be entrapped within ice or crystal…or maybe the crystal is his body? Either way he is trapped in some green crystal and has a sword. Yaksini a strange woman wearing a skirt and duel wielding swords, Kurama Tengu - some winged man blowing something…an instrument perhaps? And Barong- some strange dog/sheep animal with a crown. So we go ahead onto the 145th floor…

"What- I can't see anything!" Grand. It's pitch black. Just what I needed.

"It would be best if we stayed very close together Minako." I feel Aeon's hand grab mine, despite its mechanical feel there is something comforting about his grip. The two of us walk through the pitch black room holding hands. "Minako…I sense a presence…several in fact."

"Seriously?" Not now of all times.

"Please watch your back."

Just then I hear a charging before I can blink I've been shoved onto the floor. OW! What the hell!

"TYR!" There's a flash of light and I see his Persona. "NOW!"

What the-! Suddenly Tyr spins around throws something in the air. I'm not too sure what it is but suddenly there's a sound of several thuds as if the Shadows had all been knocked over.

"Aeon! Do that again!"

"TYR!" This time there's loud screams of dying Shadows before there's absolute silence.

"…" incredible. His accuracy was that perfect in the pitch black? Or was that Personas in general?

"We should get going…we don't want to run into any more Shadows."

"Right…" I fumble for his hand in the darkness and feel a small touch of relief when I catch it. We end up finding a teleporter out of there and take it. It beats staying in the dark anyways.

"Aeon…give me a moment?"

He just nods and I head into the Velvet Room.

Once there I hand over 2 Red Armor Plates per Theo's request. He looks pleased and hands me a pair of Spirit Bracers in return.

With this I fuse Barong and Kurama Tengu to create Kali of the Strength Arcana. She is a red skinned woman with six arms, three on each side and each hand has a sword grasped within it. I then fuse Odin and Alice to create Chenrobog…I think it's a human man wearing a cloak but he has some sort of plants growing at his/its feet. It doesn't help that the head is like a mushroom…though the sword is pretty cool looking. It is of the Moon Arcana…and apparently it's holding something.

Shinjiro…Akihiko told me that Shinjiro wasn't the type to dwell on the past and wouldn't want me to do so either…I know I shouldn't…Shinji had told me himself that he wanted me to always smile…but…

…I…I'll try…but first I have to make sure that something like that will never happen again. Takaya will not just hurt someone I care about and not suffer any consequences.

That in mind I fuse Hokuto Seikun and Yaksini to create Kikuri-Hime. A dark skinned woman wearing a red cloak…and a red and white skirt? It's hard to tell.

Frowning I go ahead and fuse her with Ubellrius and Kingu to create Loki a male with long blond hair, bat wings and wearing a tight black leather like outfit. …I don't think I want to know.

That done I head back to the entrance. Aeon is frowning and waving his hands in front of my face when I come out.

"…Minako? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine."

He frowns. "Perhaps we should return…if you are zoning out-"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. How much time do we have left?"

"Not much…"

"Okay then! No time to waste! Let's get going!" I grab him and drag him towards the transporter. I take it to the 136th floor and we head back up. The 145th floor is pitch black _again_ but this time we manage to find the stairs in short order, on the 157th floor I find another attack mirror, and receive the Persona Ubelluris back. With that in mind I see Aeon's concerned glance on my back and head for the entrance.

"So we are leaving now?"

"Yeah. How'd I do?" I smirk at him I don't think I did half bad. Most of time I was the one who significantly weakened our enemies thanks in no small part to Odin.

"Your skills have increased significantly. Though, it would be best if we left now. The Dark Hour will soon be over, I would prefer not getting trapped here."

With that we left.

_10/10/09_

Once again I ended up sleeping in class before training with Tatsuya, he dropped me off at the dorm of course.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Where have you been?" Akihiko looks up at me when I walk in.

"Training."

He nods. "You wouldn't mind sparring some time right?"

"Sure."

"I would ask for spar on Monday since we have the next days off, but…well I have to study for exams. Though the fact that there's only one Shadow left makes me a little nervous. But…we've come to far to lose so make sure you're prepared."

"Oh…yeah. Exams…" I have practically forgotten about them.

He shakes his head. "If this is because of what happened with Shinji well, he'd probably think you're all acting like a bunch of little kids. So, you have tonight and two days. Might as well start now."

Nodding I head upstairs. I want to go to Tartarus again tonight but…I decide to study instead.

_10/11/09_

There's no school today…though today's one of my training days. I end up training with Tatsuya until mid-afternoon since we started so early. He drops me off at the dorm but since the sun is still up I decide to go visit Akinari.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"Hey, you…" he starts coughing fiercely. …He's gotten worse? A few moments go by while he coughs and pants. I can do nothing but stand there sadly. I'm completely incapable of helping him…just like Shinji…

"If you…don't mind…please stay…until I've recovered my breath…" I sit next to him, after all it's the only thing I can do. A few more moments of coughing. "It's…starting to settle down, I think…Thank you for coming." he gives me a small smile at this. "It's better when I'm not alone." He looks away from me and stares straight ahead a sad faraway look in his eyes. Fall's leaves are falling around us and a gentle breeze blows. "Why do I have to face this alone? …Other people don't have to deal with this sickness. I won't ever walk through a sunny field again because my legs and heart can't handle it." He sighs deeply and I still don't know what to say.

"…All that's left is to draw my sheets around me and count the beats of my heart until they stop forever." His fist clenches tightly in his lap. "…Why is this only happening to me?" It's not just him though…there are many people dying slowly in this world. Many people that wish for death to end their suffering to mention that though…seems callous.

"I don't know."

All the anger dissipates from him and his shoulders sag. "Of course not. No one knows. I don't even know. I mean, I understand why I'm dying, but "why" am I dying?" I don't know either…it seems to just be a cruel twist of fate. "There isn't any meaning to life that I can find, so perhaps I'm not missing all that much." He looks up at the leaves falling down around us. " …I wish I could run away. But if my body was capable of that, I wouldn't be here anyway…no matter what I do, my body is there to remind me…I'm going to die." He scowls, his anger returning "…And there's nothing I can do!" Instantly afterwards he goes into another coughing fit. When he finishes he sighs heavily turning towards me.

"Please don't leave…just yet…when I'm alone…it feels like it could end at any second."

"There's no need to torture yourself. I won't go anywhere." How could I? I'm not so heartless as to leave someone suffering alone. …Even if there's nothing I can do to save him. I don't seem to be able to save anyone.

He nods. "Thank you…I…I can accept my fate…" Accept his death…what else can he do? Fighting…will get him nowhere. Perhaps…I should do the same…I shouldn't fight against the fate that Shinjiro had but…accept it.'Sounds like you're enjoying your days. You look best when you laugh. So don't cry, got it…?' his voice echoes in my ears. …I know he wanted me to be happy, to laugh and live…I should respect his wishes. I hurts…but I want to be able to look back with a smile and remember the times we shared…not only his death. "I am feeling…a little better…so thank you." Akinari smiles at me gently. He's thin, sickly and pale but…even though he knows he's going to die soon…he still enjoys my company. I'm glad…that if nothing else, my presence is a comfort to him. With that thought my inner strength increases.

"…It's starting to get dark." He frowns looking up towards the setting sun before turning back to me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine now…" he coughs. "It was good seeing you."

"Alright." I stand he smiles shakily at me as I turn and walk back to the dorm. As I walk away I can't help but feeling grateful towards Akinari. I expected pity…but no. I respect him, and I'm glad that I could be by his side. I may not be able to stop his death, but maybe I can make his life a little better by easing some of his pain…even if it's only temporary.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. I nod once in his direction. Koromaru trots over to me and I scratch him behind the ears. He walks towards the door so I suppose he wants to go for a walk.

"Minako-chan? Do you mind if I come?" It's Fuuka.

"Yeah sure." the two of us head out.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru barks in excitement before taking off."

Fuuka chuckles as she watches him run about. "Koro-chan looks happy, like always. …Huh? Isn't that girl the same year…" It's Rio. Out for a evening jog I suppose.

"Huh? Oh, what a coincidence. Are you walking the dog?"

"Yeah…"

"…Fuuka-san's here, too?"

"Oh, g-good evening." she looks a bit startled Rio talked to her.

"Oh yeah, you live in the same dorm, don't you?" Ah yes. Freaks Dorm.

"What are you doing?" Fuuka asks.

"I'm going for a run. It's that perfect time of year; not too hot or too cold."

"I see. You're working pretty hard."

Rio turns to me. "Thanks…for before." Oh. She's talking about last club meeting.

"It was no problem Rio. We're friends after all."

She smiles at that. "Yeah. Remember Yuko on the club trip-!" she goes into details about how the lights randomly went off while laughing at Yuko being scared of ghosts. Fuuka's pretty curious herself and muses on how the lights could have went off.

Koromaru trots back over to us. I guess he's done.

"Oh, we should get going soon. Koro-chan looks bored." I'm pretty sure if Koromaru can sit through Professor Ono's ramblings he can sit through anything. "Goodbye, Rio-san."

"See you later Rio!" I wave and we part ways. Fuuka, Koromaru and I head back to the dorm. As soon as I get back I crawl into bed.

_10/12/09_

There's no school today either…for a lack of anything else to do I head to Paulownia Mall to do some shopping. Luckily Officer Kurosawa's got some new stuff in so I buy equipment for myself, Aeon, Akihiko and Yukari. Curious I go ahead and try to win the Jack Frost doll in arcade. …Yes! I got it! I now have enough to complete Theo's request! That done I head to the Velvet Room.

I hand it over to him and he stares at it in astonishment. He's that surprised?

"That must be…yes, it's a Jack Frost Doll!" Three of them actually but… "Just to be sure…I-I'm going to touch it…" Oh…okay? "…so soft, so smooth…" he's practically caressing it! "This wonderful texture…what is it about Jack Frost that makes him so alluring? …I-I can't stop touching this doll!" He's right about that. Not once has he stopped…this…is mildly disturbing. Maybe I shouldn't have given them to him. "Wh-What's happening to me?" He frowns looking the doll over…while still caressing it. "This must be some kind of psychological trap inherent in its construction…I'm sure of it! Its charm is in complete contrast to the horrors of what this doll actually does to me…" _way _too much information Theo. "V-Very well." He manages to finally stop touching the doll. "My reward this time is also a dreadful doll that is in complete contrast with its appearance." …I do not want a freaky mind doll that's going to force me to touch it. He hands me a pair of gloves…hm? They're in the form of Jack Frost and Pyro Jack. Maybe I'll give it to Akihiko.

With that finished I go back to the dorm and wait for Tatsuya to pick me up it's still early but that just means more training. I feel a bit bad acting like I did last week.

**Abandoned Warehouse…**

"Um…Tatsuya?" I'm placing away the sword I used during training.

He turns to me. He's really young now that I think about it. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to apologize for last week…I sort of forced you to train me every day without thinking about you. It was…selfish and childish of me and I'm sorry."

He gives me an amused smile at that. "I didn't mind. It was nice to have a sparring partner."

"Thanks." with that I get in his car and the two of us drive back.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello Minako." Oh. It's Aeon. "The exams start tomorrow…it seems that many of you desire to do well. Personally, I am not concerned, our final battle against the last Full Moon Shadow takes precedence. Thus if you desire to go to Tartarus tonight do not hesitate to take me with you." Was that his way of saying he wouldn't mind going to Tartarus with just me again?

Still…I guess I might as well study. Going to Tartarus with just Aeon and I was foolhardy and reckless. If something had happened…I head to my room and start taking studying the material though is all really familiar…

_10/13/09 - 10/16/09_

I go to school and rest the second I come back. My training sessions go on like normal.

_10/17/09_

**After School**

Those tests were pathetic! Just too easy! Even with my sleeping in class lately I think I aced it! Since no one's in school I head for Bookworms

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

"Welcome, Minako-chan. I've been waiting for you." Waiting? "I wanted to tell you the good news as soon as possible. It's about a customer who came by earlier…Who do you think it was? Here's a hint: "signature."."

Must've been a petitioner.

"A petitioner?"

He laughs. "Wow! I'm impressed!" …I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not. "I thought that hint was too vague…but yeah, it was one of the organizers of the campaign to save the persimmon tree." He's cheerful not that I blame him. It's really good news. "…And he's gotten a lot of signatures from students who where in our son's class."

"That's good."

"Many people want to honor his memory…He was loved by everyone…" Mitsuko…

"Of course! He was our proud son!"

"I'm sure he's just as happy as we are…"

Bunkichi nods at Mitsuko's words before turning to me. "Alright! Minako-chan, let's go to Gekkoukan right now!" Eh? "I have to tell my son the good news!"

"N-now?"

"What are you talking about? It's all your doing!" How do you know that? "You have to come!" I sigh lightly in resignation.

"Alright. Let's go."

He's practically bouncing now. "I've never been so excited about a walk before! Let's race to the persimmon tree from here! I won't lose, not even to a youngster like you!" Ha! He can't seriously think he'll win? He turns to Mitsuko. "Alright, dear, we'll be back. Thanks for watching the store." with that the two of us head to the Persimmon tree. As we walk there Bunkichi tells me about his son and my inner strength increases. I go home afterwards.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

The Chairman's here…

"…S'up dude?" Junpei waves to me when I walk in. "Phew!" He throws himself back into his chair. "It's finally over…" oh course Junpei would be happy about exams being done with. "Dude, wanna go to Tartarus today?"

"Sure."

"Awesome! I don't even wanna think about school anymore!"

Since there's plenty of time I decide to take Koromaru to Naganaki Shrine.

"Hey wait up Minako-tan!" Junpei practically jumps out of his seat. "I'll go too." with that the three of us head for the Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru takes off as usual.

"Man, going on a jog on a day like this just feels right. It makes me forget all the tests I failed!" I can't help but chuckle while shaking my head. Trust Junpei to bounce back so quickly. Koromaru's running around now, tail wagging and barking. …He's really energetic. "Look at that. Koromaru's so worked up. I'm sure he has stuff to think about too, like…recent events." …Shinji in other words. I still feel a stab of pain at his name…but…I won't run away anymore. I close my eyes. Shinji's dead…and there's nothing to change that fact. No matter how much I wish it wasn't so. The two of us share a moment of silence, I want…to be stronger. Not just for Shinji or myself but…I felt so powerless…I couldn't even hurt Takaya…

"Dogs are just so honest, y'know? When he looks at me…I get embarrassed, like he can see right through all the lies I tell myself…" That's…unexpectedly deep coming from Junpei. "…You just can't lie to Koromaru. Heh, that dog."

Koromaru trots over and barks. I suppose that's his way of saying he's finished.

"Oh, and here comes The Dawgster himself. Guess it's time to head back, huh?"

So…the three of us head back. As soon as we get back I ask Fuuka to get ready for us to go to Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

I decide to go with Akihiko, Koromaru and Junpei. I head to the 135th floor using the transporter and we go ahead and start training.

I fuse Koumokuten, Hecatoncheires and Alice to make Anubis of the Judgement Arcana. It's a man with a jackal's head with a set of scales in his hand. I then re buy Alice from the Compendium and head back into Tartarus. It's more of a challenge with all four of them in the group then it was with just Aeon and I. …That said Aeon is…well…Aeon. There are times I doubt everyone else in SEES could take him down. I head back up to the 135th floor.

I fuse Mothman and Black Frost to create Ganga…another mermaid like Persona but female with…wings for arms? Creepy. She's of the Priestess Arcana apparently and is strengthened by my bond with Fuuka.

I then fuse her, Taraka and Lachesis to create Jatayu. Some bird Persona wearing a crown…he's of the Sun Arcana and as such is strengthened by my bond with Akinari…and apparently is holding something within himself. With that I head back to Tartarus but I teleport to the 146th floor this time. We continue fighting and both Koromaru and Junpei have made a good amount of improvement. With that we leave.

10/18/09

It's Sunday again so I head to training first thing in the morning. Tatsuya's really nice about helping me out. After training is over I head for Naganaki Shrine. My muscles are really sore…

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"…Oh, it's you." Akinari looks up at me as I walk close to him. …as usual he doesn't look good. But…at least he's better than yesterday. It's something at least. "Why don't you have a seat? This bench is too big for me alone." with that I sit down next to him he smiles. "Then, this bench shall be our meeting place. I'm doing better today." he frowns "I know it probably looked bad last time, right?" I just nod. It did look bad. "…I had been reading a book before we met that day. I got so absorbed in the reading that I forgot to close the window, and I didn't realize how chilly it was." Oh. Must've been a good book. "…Do you read many books?"

"Depends on the book really."

He laughs. "I can definitely relate to that." Its odd…but just making him laugh makes me feel a bit better. "A bad book is really a big waste of time because you have to get so far into it before you write it off…" he shakes his head. "I read a lot of books these days. I find that they're the easiest ways to spend my time…since I can get lost in a book's private world." He's silent for a moment. "…Do you read books all the way to the end?"

"Sometimes. If the book's too dull I just stop reading."

He smiles again. "I don't read the endings either, though I think our reasons for doing so are different. I really get into the story and usually reach the end quickly, but…I never want to finish it. …Because if I finish the story, I'll be stuck here, again. Alone in my room. …As Akinari, the person who can't escape his fate." He looks down. "Stories about hope or heroism…Those're the kinds of books I read. So hopefully, if I do decide to finish reading them, I'll feel happy at the end when I come back here." he smiles weakly at the last sentence and I feel my inner strength increase. "Time is ruthless…It looks like the sun is already setting. I hope we have another chance to talk." I nod and start heading back to the dorm. …I don't want to say goodbye to him…not yet.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

As I walk up to my room I hear Akihiko sigh. "Is the command room mechanism still busted?" He's talking to Mitsuru I guess.

"Yes. It hasn't been repaired yet." Still? Hasn't that thing been "broken" for half the year?

"Well, we can't fix it if we don't know how it's malfunctioning." …but it's not. It's recording you lot.

"I'll check it out later. If you have time, can you check it too, Minako-chan?" Oh no! I don't want Fuuka finding the videos!

"Uh…that's okay Fuuka! I'll check it!" with that I run up the stairs.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

And yup there's a new recording.

10/12/2009 14:56:22 Beginning playback

Hm? Oh…I think it's Yukari's room.

"I guess…it goes like this?" Huh? She's trying on the maid outfit. Odd considering how vehemently she protested against wearing it… "Welcome!" …that was a little _too _cheery Yukari. You just gave me diabetes. "'Are you ready to order?' Hmmm, kinda sucks that the school festival got canceled…maybe I could just wear this around the dorm for the day? "'Sup, Yuka-tan?" …that's a horrible impression of Junpei. "'Hey, does that mean you gotta call me Master?' 'What's going on, Yukari? You're planning to work at Mitsuru's mansion or something?'…ugh…forget it." she has a sour look on her face. "I haven't had a chance to return this yet, but now that I look at it, it's a real uniform, not just a costume. Hey…I should take a picture before I give it back to Senpai."

"Yukari-chan, are you there?" is that Fuuka? "I need your help with something…"

"Sure, one sec. Yeah…I should drag Fuuka into this, too! Wouldn't wanna be the only one in the picture looking this way…" with that Yukari opens the door and invites Fuuka in.

"Yukari-chan…those clothes-!"

"I've got a couple spare outfits, if you wanna try one on. How about it?"

"Huh? W-Wait a second…!" Yukari begins pulling at Fuuka's clothes.

"Don't worry. Just hold still. This is a little tricky to put on, so it'll be faster if I help."

"Uh, wait…Yukari-chan! Oh…!" with that the recording ends. …I am _never _going into Yukari's room.

I do have plenty of time left…and I don't feel like going to Tartarus today…so I head to Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall…**

I head for Game Panic again and win another Jack Frost Doll. That done I head to Escapade to see Mutatsu.

**Club Escapade…**

"…Oh, it's you…" Nice to see you too old man. "Hey, can ya help me out, kid…? I don't feel so good…" He doesn't look good either now that I look at him… He sighs heavily. "Damn it. I can't believe I let this happen…ugh…I'm in bad shape."

"You should get home." What ever is wrong with him it's probably best if he rests.

"Yeah, you're right, kid…I should go home and sleep…" he nods before rowing. "But, even if I go home…" he stops for a moment before shaking his head. "I completely forgot I have a memorial service to conduct….Reciting the Heart Sutra with a hangover…ugh…" I sigh. He really shouldn't be drinking in the first place. What kind of monk drinks? "Before, no matter how much I drank, all I needed was a cold shower to snap outta it. Guess I'm getting' old, heh…It's times like these I wish I didn't live alone…" Live alone? Doesn't he live with other monks?

"What about the others?"

"Others? Heh, you mean other monks?" I nod. "My temple's small, and I don't depend on nobody but myself. So, I'm the only one there." he smiles bitterly at this. "…If ya think about it, livin' alone's probably the best thing a person could do…You don't hafta wait for someone else to get outta the bathroom when ya need to go. My son took forever in there. …Yeah, livin' alone is the way to achieve peace and serenity!" …then why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that's true? "…All things visible are bound to change and disappear…all things in this world are not singular. They're all smaller parts of a bigger picture. And yet, they're all different from each other. All things in this world are unique. To put it simply…no matter how hard you try to live your life right, someone else can always mess it up." …I can't help but be reminded of Strega…Takaya in particular. "All things are unique, yet they are not singular…maybe you've messed up my life a bit, too." he chuckles at this. I guess in his own way…he's kind. It's still odd advice though.

I yawn.

"I-I'm going home, kid…my head's killin' me."

"Need some help?"

He scoffs. "I'm not that far gone kid! Go home!" Nodding I stand.

"Oh…by the way." I turn back Mutatsu has a troubled look on his face. "The memorial service…the kid was only 19...a random murder victim. What a harsh world we live in…You be careful on your way home, okay, kid?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." with that I head back to the dorm.

_10/19/09_

**Lunchtime…**

…hm…I scored the highest in my class. I should be more excited but…eh.

**After School…**

I might as well go see Rio. With that in mind I head for the field.

**Gekkoukan High, field…**

As usual Rio and I are practicing alone. Hm? Is that Ms. Kanou? What's she doing here? …Oh. The other club members apparently are with her.

"Okay, stop practicing! I head you all got into a fight?" and it took you _this _long to realize it? "I can't have this kind of thing going on in my club, you know? Who started it? Just hurry up and apologize already."

Rio stares at her feet silently. Ugh. What a pain.

"I don't think anyone in particular started it…" a short haired girl speaks up. "But I do think our attitudes did make things worse."

Rio is still silent.

A girl with glasses steps forward. "I feel like I said too much to you, after we forced you to be our club leader and all…"

"…U-Um…I also…" Rio murmurs.

Ms. Kanou smiles brightly. "Well, you guys sort this stuff out." with that she leaves. Ugh.

…_Awkward…_

…

…

…

What the fuck? Is this a staring contest?

"Go ahead Rio." Seriously I'm sick of the damn staring.

She nods. "Um…I'm sorry, everyone. Things were said that shouldn't have been. But more importantly than what happened that day, I feel like I've been forcing my opinions on you all this time…" Her voice while soft is sincere.

"Rio…" the girl with glasses again.

"We're supposed to be a team…sorry."

"…Have you, like, changed?" the short haired girl looks Rio over curiously.

"…You think so?" Rio's still speaking softer than usual. She glances in the direction that Ms. Kanou has just left. "I'm sorry that I said things like relationships were stupid. I didn't understand what I was talking about. …It's tough being in love."

"Wait, WHAT?" I cringe. Did she really have to scream? I mean honestly totally unnecessary-

"You're in love?" The girl with glasses is screaming too. I swear the next person to scream…

"Are you serious?" The girl with buns is screeching too.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP YELLING? SHE'S THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" I bellow. Oh. Didn't know I could yell that loud…

There's silence for a few moments while everyone gapes at me.

"Minako! You know who it is, right? Tell us!" …I just told this girl to stop yelling…

I look at her before sighing. "The hell if I know."

"Minako…" Rio gives me a grateful smile.

"You totally know, don't you! Tell us!" The whole lot of them start screeching at me. …I swear I'm in inch away from summoning a Persona to scare the shit out of them-

"I-I'll say it!" Rio stammers stepping in front of me. "Um…" the girls are stare at her. "It's…K-Kenji…" she's blushing now.

"KENJI!" EH! I jump as Yuko runs up to us. How the hell had she heard?

"Y-Yuko! When did you get here?" Rio stares at her in shock.

"I mean, KENJI! Seriously, no way!" …I really want to scream.

"How in the world did you end up liking Kenji?"

And even more damn screaming.

"Still, getting him to love you would be pretty simple." the short haired girl says knowingly.

Yuko chuckles. "I bet all Rio would have to do is push him around a little."

"I-It's okay! I'm not pushing anyone! Or saying anything! …I don't want to do anything to hurt the relationship I have with him right now! We're childhood friends…" she looks down at this. "As long as we stay that way, we'll never have to break up. …I don't have a chance with him anyway. I'd hate to confess it to him and have to stop being his friend…"

"Well…If that's how you feel, then it's none of my business to say otherwise…" …My stomach growls. …Well that explains my crankiness.

"Hey, as long as we're all here…why don't we practice?" Rio smiles weakly at this. …I'm too hungry for practice.

Though…she probably wants to get her mind and ours off of Kenji. "Sure let's go."

"C'mon, let's start off with some running!" with that practice goes on except with the whole team. As we practice together I feel my inner strength increase. Right afterwards I head to the dorm entrance to meet up with Tatsuya.

Training goes pretty smoothly…and Tatsuya's a lot better than I expected. As soon as I think I can beat him he surprises me with more techniques.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Ken greets me when I walk in. …I haven't been fair to the kid have I? Completely ignoring him…not caring if he ended up dead…I simply say hi back before taking Koromaru to Naganaki Shrine. It's just the two of us today.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru barks happily as we walk there before growling. Huh?

"What's wrong?" …He's growling towards the shrine so I move closer…hm? Is someone talking?

"Damn it, it's locked…Guess we'll have to break down the door." Seriously? What kind of idiot desecrates a shrine? With that Koromaru darts towards them. Damn it! At least warn me damn it! I chase after him.

"Gah, what's with this dog?" The guy has a really bad tan…he's pretty ugly too. Koromaru just growls. "Where's the cops and the pound? It's their job to kill of stray dogs!" …he really wants the cops here? Not the sharpest knife in the rack is he?

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Stay outta this, ya brat!" …granted it's an improvement over bitch but still…

"You wanna start something?" I glare at him.

"Wh-What?" He takes a few steps back. Ha! My intimidation has improved!

"…What's her problem?" It's some woman. "C'mon, let's just go." with that she leaves.

"Huh? Hey, wait…!" the man chases after her.

Koromaru's still growling at their retreating backs.

"They're gone now." Koromaru barks happily, tail wagging and nuzzles me. I guess…he's saying thanks? I suppose he must've been because my inner strength increases. With that he gently pushes my leg and I guess he wants to keep going. I walk him and then we go back to the dorm.

_10/20/09_

**Lunchtime, Gekkoukan High School rooftop…**

Yukari and Junpei started bugging me earlier about where Fuuka was. Why we need to find her I don't know but they dragged me here.

"There you are!" Yukari runs forward. For some reason Fuuka's staring off into space muttering something to herself…

"…why, did something happen?"

"…I did not think you would be on the rooftop." Aeon frowns.

"Nah, we were just wondering what you were up to…" Damn it Junpei! So you all dragged me here because you were being _nosy_? Oh come on!

Fuuka just smiles. "Everything's okay now."

Eh? What?

"Huh?"

"…I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power." …okay… "…For my sake, as well as the sake of others."

"Okaaayyy…" Yukari gives Fuuka a strange look.

Fuuka just giggles. "Sorry. I guess that was sort of random, wasn't it?" No sort of about it. With that we head off.

**After School…**

"Junpei…you wanna walk home together?" I haven't talked to him out of the dorm in a while come to think of it.

"Ah. Sure. Let's go out to eat." So we head to Hagakure.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

"You okay with the special? If you wan, they can put an extra egg on top. C'mon eat up!" I narrow my eyes in suspicion. Junpei's being a little _too _nice.

"What are you up to?"

"Whaa? C'mon," he sighs "it's nothing like that." Yeah right. I shrug and start guzzling down my food. "…You look like you're in high spirits…that's good." Hm? …I guess I wasn't being awfully nice after Shinji's death. He looks relieved.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Uh, yeah. Does that mean you know about it, too?" Huh? This isn't about Shinjiro?

"What? What are you talking about Junpei?"

"Uh, well…" he hesitates. "You know…how a lot of stuff's happened." Yeah. "On top of that," he looks away from me "if something stupid like this happened, you might be tired. I was kind of worried." Worried?

"What is it Junpei."

"So you haven't heard?" he sighs. "Guess I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"Well you did so spill it! _Now!_"

He cringes. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you! I swear sometimes you're worse than Yuka-tan." I glare at him in response. "Just…don't get mad at me okay? …Supposedly, there are these photos of you going around." I frown. Photos? "They aren't weird pictures or anything! They're of you in your gym clothes…There are other girls in them, too," Oh. He's probably must overreacting. "but you're right up there in the center, so…I think whoever took the pictures was aiming specifically at you."

"How did you find out?" Hell I didn't have a clue.

"One of the guys in a different class found it. He came over to me and was like, "Isn't this the girl in your dorm?" I took that copy of it away from him," he sighs "but the original's still out there…" Hm…Eh. No worries it's just a photo. "Still, you must really be popular. This kind of thing isn't normal." …and trust Junpei to go from troubled to grinning in a second. "I wonder if I'll be in danger of having a picture of me taken with you." Oh please no. The last thing I need is more of those rumors of me dating Junpei going around. "I'd have to find who it was and kick his ass if that happened," he laughs. And again he goes right back to being serious. "But seriously…be careful, alright?"

"Sure." with that my inner strength increases.

"Now, how to go about retrieving that picture…Well, I'll think about it. Don't let it bother you too much." I shrug. "Not that you're bothered anyways. Jeez you're such a tomboy. A normal girl would be worried about this kind of thing you know." I can't resist laughing at him.

"You should know that neither of us are exactly "normal"."

"True…but still…"

"Though…photos? What in the world would anyone use that fo-" I just look at him. "OH." He turns a little red.

"Let's head back." I stand Junpei pays for the meals and the two of us head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

I'm heading upstairs when Ken walks up to me. "…Minako-san…"

"Hm? Is something wrong Ken?"

Ken is silent for several moments. "Um…could…you come with me? Please…?" He looks so lost and helpless.

"Sure Ken."

He smiles in relief. "Thank you."

With that I follow him out of the dorm.

**Tatsumi Port Island, back alley…**

…here. I can picture that night clearly in my mind. …Though I can still remember Shinji's words…to smile.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come here by myself." I look at Ken, and all I can see is a scared lonely kid. None of what happened was his fault…it was wrong of me to take it out on him.

Ken is quiet for a long moment…is he crying?

"Ken…I'm here for you."

He brightens somewhat at that.

"Thank you very much…" he smiles sadly…and he's still so formal with me. "It's…hard to live, isn't it?" He looks down at the spot where Shinji died. "Living…is painful…" Ken… "Minako-san…" He's sobbing but no tears are flowing. I just stand there and let it all out. I look up at the sky while he pulls himself together. Always…look towards the future huh? When he finished crying I just smiled at him.

"Ready to head back?"

"Y-yeah." we walk back together in silence.

_10/21/09_

**Early Morning…**

Uh. Why the hell must Theo call so damn early! "Good morning. This is Theodore. Two more have wandered into Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye."

GAH! I resist the urge to fling the phone at the wall and instead go shower.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Good morning!" Huh. Fuuka's awfully cheerful today. "…Well, we're almost done." I'm not sure about that. "It feels like it went so fast. …So many things happened, but…I'm glad that I was able to become friends with everyone. …What about you?"

"Me too." For all our faults…we still are there for one another.

"…I'm glad to hear that. I will do my best until the very end." Huh. I remember Akihiko saying something similar. With that we head to class.

**After School…**

I head to the Home Economics Room…Bebe is probably finished with his Kimono already and I want to finish Akihiko's scarf.

**Gekkoukan high School, Home Economics Room…**

"Zeeeere we goooooo!" I chuckle at Bebe's enthusiasm. "I am finished!" …and yup. The kimono's gorgeous. If nothing else he has a very promising career as a fashion designer.

"Nice!"

"Very nice! I 'ave no complaints!" Bebe smiles pleased at the kimono. "When my uncle sees zis, he will surely let me come back to Nihon! It eez time for 'im to concede! I must 'urry up and go see 'im! …So I 'ave to say goodbye for a little while…Sayonora…But, I'll be back! I will not give in to my uncle!" Bebe nods in determination. "Minako-sama…" he reaches in his bag for something. "Please, take zis!"

Hm? A money pouch?

"I made it from ze leftover material. It eez a sign of our friendship! Onegaishimasu…please…wait for my return, Minako-sama. My favorite memories from Nihon…are all ze times we hung out togezer."]

"I'll wait for you."

"Z-Zank you so-" Bebe's lower lip trembles. "…Uw-Uwaaaa…!" He bursts into tears. …he's smiling though…

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Temperance Arcana hath been set free. _

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Yurlungur, the ultimate form of the Temperance Arcana…_

…The warmth again.

"Kanashii…it makes me sad, but…Tomorrow, I must go…"

"Tomorrow?" I didn't know he'd leave so soon. Bebe nods.

"Minako-sama…Mata ne!" I nod.

"I'll see you when you come back Bebe. I promise." He nods smiling. With that I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei greets me when I walk in. "The number of The Lost has been increasing lately…But, there's only one Shadow left. Once we destroy 'im, it'll be all over." I really hope it's that easy. "We need to save this town."

"Yeah. We'll do it."

He nods. "…Gotcha. Let's put a smile on everyone's face!" I head upstairs and see Fuuka and Ken talking about something.

"Fuuka. We're going to Tartarus tonight."

She nods and close to midnight we head for school.

**Tartarus…**

I head for the Velvet Room…according to Theo one of the people are between the floors 145 and 150.

Since I'm only trying to save someone I take Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei with me. 1st person was a young girl on the 149th floor. Theo said the 2nd person was between the 151st floor and the 156th. They ended up being on the 152nd floor.

As we searched for the second person on the floor Fuuka's spoke up.

"Wow! My Persona has a new ability!" Huh? "I can now bring you back o the entrance instantly!" Oh good. That'll be useful. I won't have to worry about Traesto Gems anymore. And maybe if we get in trouble outside she can warp us to her side - "However, I can only use this ability inside Tartarus." Damn it. With that we save the man and head back to the entrance. How the hell do all these people wander into Tartarus? I can understand the students but…with that thought I head back to the dorm.

_10/22/09_

At lunch Fuuka approaches me. I might as well go to cooking club.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"Is it okay if I watch you cook today?" Hm? She just wants to watch me? "I think I'll learn some things by watching you cook. …Like with Shinjiro-senpai…" her voice is soft and sad as she mentions him. I noticed everyone's grades seemed to be lower…even though Mitsuru had gotten the top score it wasn't by a very large margin.

"Sure." I give her a warm smile.

"Have you decided what you're going to make today?" Hm…

"I'll make chocolate truffles." I've had a craving for chocolate lately.

It doesn't take me long to make them and Fuuka's quiet as she observes me…

"Wow…you even washed the utensils while you were cooking. It's like you have extra hands or something…Oh, I should write that down too…" …Didn't Shinji tell her not to bother? But…I guess if that's how she learns… "Now…"Minako-chan has a lot of hands"…" Okaaaayyy….I look over her shoulder at the notebook…jeez that's a lot of notes!

Fuuka notices my observations and blushes. "Oh…it's kinda embarrassing to show this. I took notes on everything you did. All the steps you took to prepare the ingredients." Huh. She was so quiet I didn't notice. "…I think I'm good at observing and analyzing things." Most likely, Fuuka's Persona specializes in that after all. "So I thought that it might work if I attempted cooking from an angle that I'm good at. Up until now, all I did was try harder." she pauses her pen hovering above the notebook paper. "But saying that I'll try harder each time is tiring. I'm not actually putting any thought into it…That's why…I've stopped thinking of attacking everything with that mindset…and I've begun trying to find ways that I can do the things I'm not good at…when I begun to think of it that way, it felt much better and I started enjoying what I was doing. I needed to understand the situation, instead of just being overwhelmed by trying to do my best. So, I hope that by taking notes, I'll be more likely to succeed." She closes the notebook gently. "I couldn't accept the bad parts of me this whole time. But you saw all the things that were bad about me while you were here cooking with me…and you always encouraged me even when I messed up…That's why…I thought I should also try to like myself for who I am." she smiles at me. With her words I felt my inner strength increase. "Oh, it's almost time for us to leave. Next time, I'll make something too."

"Okay. I'll look forward to it."

She nods. "I'll do my best! …Oh, umm…I'll do what I can, and try my best later!" I can't help but chuckle.

"Let's just clean up."

"Y-Yes!" with that we finish up cleaning the home economics room. On the way home Fuuka tells me what kinds of food she thinks she can make properly now. I can't help but be amused that the first thing she lists is rice balls.

I don't have long to train only a few hours but I meet Tatsuya and we train. He decides due to time constraints to focus more on mind relaxation techniques.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" I wave to Junpei on my way in and head over to Ken.

"Ken…do you want to go out to eat?" His smile says it all. As I walk to Wakatusu I can't help but feel a fondness for Ken. He really is like a kid brother.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Ken's ordered a ginger pork meal but he's just playing with it. Once in a while he'll take a bite but for the most part he's just pushing it around.

"You gonna eat that?" Hell if he doesn't want it-

"Ah, n-no, you can't!" he shouts. Sheesh. I was just asking! With that he begins shoving the food in his mouth. He burps and looks down. "I…had some snacks a little while ago…" hm? Oh. "Is it true that…you won't get big and strong if you don't eat right?" I frown.

"Don't force yourself." I don't want him making himself sick.

"I'm not forcing myself." he mutters still looking down. "I'm still growing, so I need to eat more…" He continues forcing the food down his throat. This is painful.

"Why do you want to be bigger?" Is someone bullying him?

""Why…?" Because I'm small…" he looks embarrassed about that. …I wonder what put that idea in his head. "Um…It'd be nice if I could be like Akihiko-san…" Akihiko? "Um…Minako-san…Y-You'd prefer someone like Akihiko-san too, right…?"

Eh? Akihiko? …I sigh. Frankly I'd prefer Shinji…but…that might not be the best thing to bring up.

"I don't know about that…" I trail off still me and Akihiko? Why would Ken think I liked Akihiko? Even while eating Ken keeps sneaking glances at me.

"I…want to hurry and become an adult." I keep eating I can understand his feelings a little bit and with that understanding comes an increase to my inner strength. "Oh, you can't eat any more, Minako-san!" My fork stops halfway to my mouth. Why the hell not? "If you get any bigger…" he looks down. "…I won't be able to catch up to you." with that he starts wolfing down the rice. It's hard but I force myself not to eat a second helping. I don't want Ken trying to outdo me and make himself throw up. After we finish our meal (well more like Ken wolf down vast amounts of food while I watch in envy) we head back to the dorm.

_10/23/09_

**After School…**

I should train with Akihiko today…my muscles aren't sore due to the fact that the exercises yesterday were mental rather than physical.

"You mind coming with me?" Akihiko looks troubled about something.

"Sure." with that we leave the school.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I wonder why we're here?

"Thanks for coming out today…"

"No problem Akihiko. You can count on me." I smile. I had given my word to Shinji to look after Akihiko…and I'll keep it. "I enjoy hanging out with you." Honestly I do.

"I-I see…why're you so…?" Hm? If anything he looks pained. Should I not have said anything? He looks down at the ground. "If…If you don't mind, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"I haven't been able to get it all arranged in my head, though…" with that he turns to me the pained expression is gone now. "I've told you a little before about…Miki. My younger sister, who I couldn't save…" he takes a few seconds before speaking again. "I was the only person she had. There weren't any kids around her age at the orphanage," wait…Shinji told me about this…He stole a doll, I believe…for Miki because she couldn't make any friends. "so she didn't have any friends. She's always tag along after me, and call me "big bro" all the time…" he looks down and bites on his lip. "Why…did she have to die?" …strange. He recovers from Shinji's death in just a day but…I suppose there's a difference. Shinji for instance, knew he was going to die and didn't want Akihiko to have any regrets. I suppose Miki never had the same opportunity. "She was so small…she never knew her parents' faces, or had good food to eat, or got to have any toys…she had nothing…"

He looks up at me and there's anger in his eyes. "Isn't there some saying…like about how being alive is a kind of sin?" he's shaking.

"You can't get over her death?" It just slipped out.

" "Get over it…".." Yeesh. Real sensitive Minako. "What does that even mean? Am I supposed to forget that it ever happened…?" His voice is quivering. "She's dead and gone…I understand that, and I've accepted it."

Have you Akihiko? The only thing that stops me would be the hypocrisy in my words. I say that I've accepted Shinji's death…but…if I had the opportunity to go back in time it would be the first thing I change. It doesn't matter that he died protecting Ken, or teaching Ken that revenge wasn't the answer I would still…go back in time and save him if I could. I'm no longer angry at Ken…but I know if the opportunity rose I wouldn't hesitate to hurt Takaya. Perhaps…I'm just fooling myself as well.

"But…I can't do anything about the anger and sadness that I feel…I have to live with that for the rest of my life…" he looks back up at me. "Here's what I wanted to tell you…I thought…I wanted you to help me bear that burden. I know that it's terrible of me to ask this of you…" he looks down. "I'm sorry…" with his words my inner strength increases. "I…might be seeing Miki in you." Well at least that explains why he treats me like a kid. "But if that's not what it is, then these feelings I have…" he stops speaking and shakes his head. Feelings? "Why don't we start heading back home?" he looks down a pained expression on his face. "…We should get back." with that he starts leaving the shrine. As I watch him go I can't help but sigh and look up at the setting sun. 'Why is life so painful?' I smile bitterly. How many people have mentioned that to me.

"Minako?" Akihiko looks back at me. He still has that sad , tormented expression on his face.

"Oh…sorry. I was lost in thought." I run down the stairs and side by side we walk back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Oh, hey. The Lost are increasing, huh…That makes me think that a Shadow is coming…" …Yeah not too long now. "But this will be the last one, right?"

"Yeah."

"…So let's do our best!" I nod and head for bed…I'm kind of worn out today.

_10/24/09_

I feel great today. …Oh my reward for my test scores. I head down to the Faculty Office as usual Mitsuru is standing across from it. Ooh. I got another card set and a…how the hell did she get a skill card? It's for the skill Bufudyne. I give her an odd look. That done I head for Paulownia Mall's police station. Officer Kurosawa gives me the rewards for the two people I saved, one is a felt doll from the girl and a high counter skill card. I call up Tatsuya and…odd…it's like he's never busy. Kind of strange but whatever. I meet him outside the school and go train. The training as usual is fun and I feel stronger…that done I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Minako." Aeon greets me when I come in.

"Oh. Hey Aeon…" he gaze is a bit unnerving. It's as though he's searching for something. A few more seconds of intense staring pass before he looks away. …What was that about? I decide to walk Koromaru before heading back to the dorm and going to bed.

_10/25/09_

Ah another Sunday. I get out of bed and start getting ready to meet Tatsuya. I doesn't take me long to get prepared and meet him. Today we work on both techniques, stances and mental exercises. As usual he drops me off at the dorm and I head to see Akinari.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"Hey, you…!" Akinari has a fit of coughing. …I can do nothing but watch him in concern. "Sorry…" He's panting now. "If you…don't mind…please stay…until I've recovered my breath…" Saying nothing I simply sit next to him on the bench. "Thank you…" he gives me a smile before falling into another fit. It takes a while before this one's done…I feel so helpless watching him. "I got really into reading last night and never went to sleep…I thought I'd be fine since I have many nights when I'm unable to sleep because of my illness, but…" he coughs again. "…I guess my condition won't improve if I keep taking chances, though."

"You should rest Akinari."

He chuckles at that. "Don't worry, I know my body's limits….and how to convince it that it's still doing fine." …Seems a valuable skill to have. "I came all this way because I was hoping to find you…remember how I talked about reading upbeat stories?" I nod. "There are plenty of stories, but I don't think reading them will ever be able to make me feel better…" he looks down at his lap. "The problem is, all those stories were written for someone else." He sighs "I guess what I'm saying is selfish…" He looks up at me sadly. "…I'm being selfish about you, too. You're always coming to see me, and I take up a lot of your time. How much of your valuable time have you used on visiting me?" I want to say something…anything but the words won't come out. "…I don't deserve it. You're spoiling me, I'm afraid." he smiles at me weakly then. "That's why I like you, though." with his words I feel my inner strength increase. With that he falls into another coughing fit, I can do nothing but sit beside him and wait it out.

"Sorry…It seems I used too many words today. I'd like us to be able to speak here again some time…"

I just smile at him. The sun's setting again so I stand. "I'll see you next Sunday, Akinari."

He gives me another weak smile. "Alright. I look forward to it." with that I head back to the dorm. I can't help the shiver that goes down my spine at the sheer amount of Apathy Syndrome victims…the number hasn't decreased at all since we defeated the last Shadow…I don't have a good feeling about that…

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru wants to go for a walk again so I go ahead and take him.

"Minako?" Aeon's at the door waiting for me. Jeez! He didn't even bother asking!

"Fine. Let's go!"

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru as usual takes off the second we get to the shrine.

Aeon chuckles. "Koromaru seems to enjoy the walks you take him on." as we watch Koromaru run around Aeon turns to me frowning. "Fuuka seems to have changed, I analyzed her to be sure…and while nothing physical seems to be different she has become more self-aware and determined. ….According to Junpei she can "smile clearly"…I do not understand."

"It means she's really happy. Without anything weighing her down"

"…Weighing her down? Had Fuuka put on weight?"

"Uh…no. It's an expression. It means to be…troubled about something."

"…I see…" Aeon frowns. "Humans have so many abstract phrases…it can be quite confusing."

I resist the urge to chuckle. Who ever programmed Aeon was confusing themselves. He can understand fun, sadness and basic human emotions but he doesn't know what a school was…of course this is easily explained by the fact that as a battle machine he wouldn't _need_ to know what a school was but still…

Koromaru comes trotting back.

"There you are. Minako…Koromaru has requested a bath." …you've gots to be kidding. In response Koromaru barks happily.

"Oh fine. I'll give you a bath. Just don't splash water all over me or I won't do it again!" with that we headed back to the dorm. I give Koromaru a bath (relatively splash free) before going to bed.

_10/26/09_

I head for Tennis Team practice after school.

**Gekkoukan High, field…**

Hm? Is something wrong with Rio…she looks dazed.

"You want us to start practicing our serves next?" It's the short haired girl.

Rio is gazing off into space. "Oh…sorry, what was that?"

"Geez…you haven't been concentrating at all, Rio!" The girl with glasses shakes her head in exasperation.

"Huh…? S-Sorry…"

"We're not getting anything done like this." the short haired girl sighs. …Talk about a role reversal. "…I mean, if you're not gonna act like your normal self, this might be the worst club at this school."

"Look who's talking." The girl with glasses looks at the short haired girl pointedly.

"C-C'mon, don't fight…" Rio stammers.

"We're not fighting, you dope! Pay attention!" The short haired girl snaps. "It's because of Kenji, isn't it? You haven't gotten over him."

"Yeah, she's right." glasses girl nods in agreement. "C'mon! Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? It's got to be better than moping around."

"You mean…I should go tell him that I like him…?" Rio looks towards me she looks a little confused.

"This is your choice Rio." I'm not going to make it for her.

"My choice…" she mutters. "I…I feel like I'm stuck in one place…and I can't move an inch….I hate that about myself, too. But I don't know what to do about it. …I know that I'm going to be hurt, and it scares me…but it has to be better than where I am right now. I'm sure it won't be as bad as drowning in these feelings I have…I'm…gonna go tell him!"

"You are?"

"Hey, this is your idea in the first place!" Huh? I just said for her to make her own decision. Aw…she's pouting! "Well then…I'll be back!"

"Huh? You're going now?" short haired girl is just as surprised as the rest of us I'm sure with that Rio runs off. Everyone sort of stands there staring at each other for several moments.

"Hi," hm? Is that Yuko? "I'm here about the club's funding forms, but…what's the matter?"

"Uh…Rio went to confess her love to Kenji."

"S-Seriously? …You think she'll be okay?"

I shrug. "We might as well go see." Not like I want to stay here and be stared at for the next ten minutes.

"R-right!" with that we go to the corridor leading to the school.

"So…Wh-What do you think about me?" Rio…she and Kenji are talking. Not wanting Rio to lose her nerve I stay behind the door.

"Uh…like family?" smooth Kenji. Really smooth.

"D-do you like me?" …as dense as this guy is Rio the only way he's going to get it is if you wear a neon sign.

"huh? Yeah?"

"That guy's hopeless…" the short haired girl shakes her head.

"Hang in there, Rio…!" Yuko's squished up to the door too. I shake my head they're packed like a bunch of sardines.

"H-how much do you like me?"

"Uh…about as much as ramen?" Huh? Ouch.

Yuko yanks the door open. "RAMEN? Are you serious?" So much for subtly.

"Whoa, what the-!" Kenji jumps.

"You've got some nerve, Kenji!" Says the people that were eavesdropping on his conversation. Granted I'm not innocent either but I'm not yelling at the dude.

"Huh?" Kenji just looks baffled.

"What the hell are you telling her? I'm going to smack that goofy look off your face!" Glasses girl yells.

Kenji laughs uncomfortably. "Uhh...I-I've got some business to take care of! Ladies…" with that he's gone. Huh. He's pretty quick on his feet.

"Seriously…That moron!" Yuko sighs.

"Y-You guys…you were listening." Rio looks down.

"Ugh…sorry. We were all worried about you! Try and cheer up. But, sheesh! What the hell was that idiot thinking, comparing you to something like a bowl of noodles!"

Rio shakes her head. "No, you don't get it…Ramen is his favorite thing in the world."

"No kidding…?"

She giggles. "If he likes me as much as he likes ramen, I'll be happy."

"Geez…you dope!"

"Huh? Why do you look like you're about to cry, Yuko?"

"I don't know!"

"Minako…thanks for giving me that extra push I needed." she laughs and she does look a lot happier now. With her joy I feel my inner strength increase. "Well, why don't we call today's practice over and go to Duck?"

"Sounds like a plan. Tell you what. Rio: I'm buyin' you a milkshake."

She laughs. "Awesome!" with that we headed to Duck Duck Burger, I ate a quick meal because I had to meet up with Tatsuya. After training I headed into the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me again. I wave to him before going straight to bed. While I wasn't completely exhausted from training I was tired enough that going to Tartarus wouldn't have been smart.

_10/27/09_

Yukari invited me to go shopping with her today so after school we headed to Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall…**

"Hm…I want to check out some earrings, too. Oh, I know. How 'bout you pick a pair for me, Minako?"

"Sure." All I have to do is make sure they're heart shaped.

"Something simple but cute would be nice. Oh, and it's got to be made of silver and shaped like…" a heart? Way too predictable Yukari. "Oh, wait…am I being too specific?" Hm? Her phone's ringing. "Hang on, I have a phone call." she takes out her phone and answers it. "Hello?" she gasps softly. Hm? Who's on the phone? "Uh-huh…What! You're not? You want me to forgive you…? Wait! Don't do that! Do what you wanna do!" …yikes. Sounds like a nasty conversation. "But, that's not what I meant…If that's what you want, then go ahead…I don't care, so…well, you don't have to worry about me…huh? You want to get together and talk about it? …S-stop, don't cry!" I'm not surprised whoever is on the phone would cry. Yukari's tone was downright _nasty_. "I'll call you later, okay? …Alright. Bye." she hangs up shaking her head.

"…who-"

"That was my mom." Oh. She talks like that to her mother? "She apologized for everything that's happened. She said she won't get remarried until I forgive her…Oh crap, I can't stop shaking."

"Sit." I point to the bench in front of the fountain. She takes a seat and I sit next to her.

"She wants to see me…but I'm really nervous…"

"Do you want to see her?" Frankly I know I'd want to see my mother but that's probably due to me not having one.

"Well, I'm not the one who asked to meet. I'm afraid it might get ugly." she smiles slightly. "We haven't seen each other in almost 10 years…so it's not going to be easy. When I see her. I might get angry and say something cruel. But…It's probably about time I talked to her….nothing will change if I just run away." She bites her lip. "Deep down inside, I think she still misses Dad. She couldn't handle it…losing someone so important to her. That's why she needed someone to lean on…I think…that losing someone you love and having to be alone is really hard. It's hard to explain, but I realized this when you and I started going out, Minako. I was afraid of losing someone close to me…So I tried to avoid becoming close to anyone. My mom just wanted to forget that fear. She's weak, but I won't look down on her…" she smiles at this. "My mom and I are the same after all." At Yukari's words I felt my inner strength increase.

She stands up and picks up the bags we already have. "…Well then! Let's go look at some accessories." I keep my groan to a minimum. I don't mind shopping but Yukari has a tendency to go overboard. "Hey, wanna get some friendship rings?" I nod. "I'll buy yours, and you buy mine. …Make sure you get a guy to buy you the one that goes on your ring finger though!" Marriage? A small pang of sadness passes me before I make gagging sounds.

"I'm way too young!"

Yukari giggles at that. "C'mon let's go then." We ended up buying a matching set of silver rings, they're plain and inexpensive but they're perfect.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Where have you been?" Akihiko looks curiously at the bags in Yukari's and I hands.

"Shopping." I say simply I go upstairs and drop the bags in my room before climbing into bed.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

I sense Pharos. I sit up in bed and as usual he's sitting right besides me.

"Good evening. It'll be a full moon again in just another week." He smiles down at me "At last, the 12th one. …Are you ready?" with that he turns away looking at my door with a strange expression on his face. "Regardless of how long it's been, a lot has happened, hasn't it? But, it's a bit soon to be reminiscing." he looks back down at me with a sad smile. "How about I come see you once it's over? …Be careful now." With that Pharos disappears.

_10/28/09_

At lunch Rio asks if I'm going to practice so…I might as well go.

**Gekkoukan High School, field…**

Practice is pretty bland now that there's more of us.

"Okay, I'm gonna start tossing balls! Hit them back, and aim as close as you can to the inside of the lines! You get ten tries, then you move to the back of the line! The rest of you, practice your swings while you wait!" Leave it to Rio to bounce back so quickly.

"Rio's made such a sudden comeback. We should call her a phoenix…" the girl with glasses whispers.

"Phoenix Rio…" the short haired girl ponders. "Why not just call her Rinix?" Because Rinix sounds retarded. I keep my words to myself though.

"Phoenwasaki sounds good, too. Thought it does sound like some kind of monster."

"Hey, if you don't stop flapping your jaws my next serve is going straight for your face!" Yikes. Rio's not pleased.

"Ooh, bring it on!" short haired girl laughs. "I'll smack it right back at you!"

"Fine then!" with that Rio gives an impressive serve-! Wow. Short haired girl wasn't lying she returns it. The two of them have an impromptu match right there.

"I guess in the end, I realized that Rio is a teenaged girl, just like us. Maybe we should ask her if she wants to join us on a group date…when it isn't during practice." Glasses girl beats some of the dirt out of her shoe with the tennis racket.

"You want to invite Rio to a group date?"

"Not a good idea. She's gonna steal all the men away." The short haired girl points out.

"Hey, you three! Shut it before I make you do more squats!" …damn it.

After practice I help clean up, Rio's helping me. "I think it helped to pair up people who have the same weaknesses today. I never would've had that idea myself. Someone else recommended it to me…" a small chuckle escapes her. "I really think everyone's committed to the team now. …Well, no…I know they were all committed to each other the whole time. I guess I only just now saw what we were missing. I didn't take the time to see who excelled in what… Minako…from the looks of it, you're good at bringing a team together. You've seriously got an eye for details. Seriously, you're a much better leader than I am." Huh.

"Thanks…" I guess my leadership abilities come from having to fight for my life every so often.

"Let's keep doing our best." as Rio laughs I feel my inner strength increase.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

I head upstairs for my room and study. There's really nothing else to do.

_10/29/09_

I left straight away for training. I feel like I'm learning so much under Tatsuya's instruction.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. "The next full moon will be on November 3rd. That gives us five more days…"

"Alright." No sooner had I said this then I saw Koromaru looking at me tail wagging. He probably wants to play. I was getting ready to take him for a walk when Fuuka frowns.

"Huh? You haven't eaten your food? But it's good mean, with the bone still in." …I don't blame him for not eating it if you prepared it, Fuuka.

"Did you cook it?"

"Hey, that's mean! Hmph, as if my food's so bad he won't eat it all." …it _is _that bad Fuuka. "I bought his dinner today, but…Koro-chan, are you not going to eat this?" she holds out the meat to Koromaru. He looks at it for a moment before taking it. But…he's still not eating it, holding it still in his mouth he heads towards the door. What could he be up to?

Shrugging I go ahead and take him out. …even when we leave the dorm he's still carrying the meat. If he was only trying to spare Fuuka's feelings he could have dumped it by now.

"This on purpose?" He doesn't say anything…oh yeah. If he does do anything the meat'll fall. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

**Naganaki Shrine…**

No one's here not that it's surprising. Koromaru's nose twitches and there's a high pitched whine…huh? Is that a dog? Koromaru starts walking towards the sound, I follow him behind the bench and see him drop the meat in front of a puppy who tears into it. Oh. So this is why…Koromaru watches the puppy and I can't help but think he was protecting it as much as he could.

"How long has it been here?" Koromaru doesn't answer and just looks at me…oh…he did _not _just use puppy dog eyes on me! Dog is too clever for his own good. "Alright…he needs water." I give him some…hm? Is that a collar? I pick it up and head for the Police Station Koromaru follows m.

**Paulownia Mall, Police box…**

"Officer Kurosawa…I have a lost puppy that I wanted to return if possible."

"A lost dog?" I held the puppy out to him pointing towards the thin collar. "There haven't been any reported." …really? My shoulders sag. So what are we going to do with him? "Do you take on jobs like that too?" he laughs. "No matter how much manpower you have, it won't be enough…all right. Might as well give you some direct help for once. Wait right here." with that he begins making calls. "Yes, that is correct…I see, thank you very much." he dials another number. "Hello, is this the pet shop "bow-wow"? My name is Kurosawa at the Tatsumi East Police Box…" Oh…he's calling animal hospitals and pet shops. "That's correct, a black puppy…breed? I have no idea…Huh? There is? Their puppy is missing…Yes. Koyama-san…I see, the house on the corner of 2nd street…I'll ask them. Thanks very much." he cheerfully ends the call. The little puppy is squirming in my arms and I scratch it gently behind the eras. "It seems I might've found them…Don't' look so worried." he picks up the phone again dialing another number.

"…Hello, is this the Koyama residence? My name is…" he brightens. I guess they own the puppy. "We've found them. I'll take the puppy from here. It's dark out, so you should head on back. You should be fine. You've a fine bodyguard with you." Officer Kurosawa pets Koromaru's head and he barks happily.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

We came back here on our way to the dorm. Koromaru's tail is wagging happily.

"Good thing we found his owner." another affirmative bark and he nuzzles me in thanks. With that I feel my inner strength increase once more. With that we head back to the dorm.

_10/30/09_

**Early Morning…**

…Ugh. One of these days Theo…I open up my phone.

"Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-1 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye now." Gah.

After school I end up going to tennis club but nothing important happens.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Fuuka…we need to head for Tartarus." Yay another missing person. Fortunately we find the person on the 158th floor. I headed quickly for the Velvet Room and fused Lachesis, Titania and Parvati to create Pazuzu. A bird, lion, man like creature with wings. With that done I leave.

_10/31/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Yukari approaches me. "The moon will be full soon…we're almost done." …Why do I have a bad feeling about that? "Let's give it everything we've got." Yukari despite her words looks as troubled as I feel.

"Yeah…"

"Argh! Have faith!" Huh? She sighs. "Let's celebrate when this is all over, okay?"

"Fine. Let's get going." with that the two of us head to class.

…hm? What's with Aeon…he's been really quiet lately. Granted he's still not giving me any space but…

"Aeon? Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I was simply thinking."

"About what?"

"The final battle…I wonder if afterwards…" He looks down "if I can continue to be by your side."

…oh. Yeah. After the Dark Hour is done with they're probably going to decommission him for good aren't they…my stomach twists. I've been ignoring him all this time…still…I have training. Giving him one last look I head for Tatsuya's car near the front gate.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"How was training?" Akihiko greets me when I walk in.

"Oh. It was fun." Tatsuya has a way of making even the toughest lessons fun.

"We have three days left…I can go to Tartarus whenever you're ready!" Nah. No need.

"That's fine. We'll be okay."

Koromaru barks happily at me and I start to take him for a walk.

"Minako-san?"

"You wanna come?" He nods and with that the three of us head for the shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

…Koromaru and Ken are running around. _This _is why he wanted to come? Oh well. I watch the two of them in amusement it looks like Ken's speed has increased…though maybe Koromaru's only playing with him.

Ken pants as he finally comes to a stop. "I…didn't…lose today!" He catches his breath before turning to me. "We're almost at the final battle…we can do it!" He gives me a bright smile.

"Mitsuru believes Strega may show up to stop us…"

Ken frowns. "I won't run away." He looks pretty determined. I'm not looking forward to this final battle. …Is it really the final one? Why haven't we reached the top of Tartarus then? Not to mention the fact that none of the Apathy Syndrome victims have recovered from the last full moon Shadow…I don't like this.

Koromaru interrupts my musings.

"Ah, he's back. Let's do our best, too. Koromaru." with that the three of us head back to the dorm.

_11/1/09_

It's Sunday so I head downstairs to meet Tatsuya, training is enlightening as usual so right afterwards I head back to Naganaki Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Hm? What's wrong with Akinari? He doesn't look too good…not that he usually does but…I lean over him and he slowly looks up.

"…Oh, it's you." His voice is soft and I frown before sitting next to him. "Hey, how do you feel about a pink alligator?" A pink alligator?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry…I was just…thinking about something." he looks a bit embarrassed to admit it. "See, it's the main character of a story that I'm writing…" he smiles at this. "He was born in the calm forest of green, but he turned out to be pink. He's so visible that he can't hunt for food easily, so he's always especially hungry. The other animals dislike him and consider his coloration disgusting. …Almost like he's cursed." Oh, how…sad. "So, he started living alone, …but then he made a friend. His friend was a bird-but, a bird that was unable to fly. So the bird would stand on the pink alligator's back and practice its flying….It's embarrassing to talk about." he shoots me a embarrassed smile. "But, anyway…how does the story sound to you?"

"It sounds interesting…" though…the way he spoke. I wonder if it'll have a happy ending.

"…Really?" this time he gives me a bight smile that lights up his whole face. "I've never written a story before, and I'm kind of afraid it's going to suck. But, I'm writing it for myself, so that's what matters. Maybe I'll be able to show you the entire novel someday. I started thinking about it the other day, actually…" he's somber again. "I wanted to write a upbeat story of my own to cheer me up. …Maybe if I can find some meaning to life, I can put that in my story." he gives me another smile, though it's weak. "When I write…I can see you in my mind. It seems as if you're telling me not to die just yet…" with his words I feel my inner strength increase. The knowledge that I help him carrying on is somewhat comforting, though…I…I wish I could heal him. But…I can't.

"…The wind is going to start blowing soon. I can feel these kinds of things now. I hope I have enough time…Let's go home. We can talk again some other time."

I nod and stand up. "I'll see you next Sunday Akinari."

He watches me. "…Be careful." with a small smile and a wave I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me when I walk in. "The day after tomorrow is the day…" Yay. Mitsuru smiles in reminiscence I suppose. "It's been a long journey, but we're finally here. We're the only ones who can defeat it," her expression becomes more serious "so don't let your guard down until the very end." . With that in mind I head for bed.

_11/2/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Fuuka approaches me. "Good morning! Well, tomorrow's the day." Yeah.

"I'm ready for whatever comes."

Fuuka nods a bright smile on her face. "Good. I'll be counting on you! I'm positive a Shadow will appear tomorrow. Strega may be up to something as well…" Strega…I'll have great pleasure in ripping Takaya's head from his shoulders. The bloodthirstiness of the thought makes me pause momentarily. Ah no matter, someone like him deserves it. I walk to class.

**After School…**

I go shopping for some last minute supplies before meeting Tatsuya in front of the dorm. Officer Kurosawa ended up giving me an Endure skill card as a reward for saving the woman and I ended up buying new weapons and armor for the rest of the group.

**Abandoned Warehouse…**

"Is something wrong Minako?" Tatsuya had dropped the honorifics after I asked him too with the request I do the same. I shook my head.

"No…not really. It's just…" Tatsuya looked at me patiently. "Well. I told you about Shinjiro Aragaki's death right?"

He nods. "Yes. He was your lover and a member of SEES right?" Yeah…I couldn't help telling Tatsuya everything. He had a calm, patient aura that just made you want to spill your guts whenever he looked at you.

"Well…Strega…or more specifically Takaya…I…I want to kill him."

"There's nothing overly strange about that." Tatsuya smiled at me gently. "It is human nature to desire revenge."

"But I- after everything that happened with Ken…"

"You expected to learn a lesson?" Tatsuya shrugs. "I suppose you could have. But people are unique…and from what you told me of this Tatsuya fellow the world would not suffer his absence."

"That's true…"

"There's nothing to worry about." He smiles at me warmly. "These things have a habit of working themselves out." Frowning I nod. He chuckles at my perplexed expression. "You expected me to give you sage advice about how revenge destroys you and that you should simply forgive?"

"Well…sort of."

"In that case I expect you to be disappointed. I never was much for forgiveness." there's an undercurrent of bitter amusement to his tone.

"Regardless we should continue shouldn't we?"

"Yeah…"

With that the two of us sparred until well into the night.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Everyone's gathered around when I come in.

"…Well, tomorrow ill be our last operation." Fuuka's computer is on her lap as always and I take a seat between Akihiko and Aeon.

"Yeah…We've been through a lot this last six months…"

"We did what we could." Yukari nods in agreement.

"It was a lot better than doing nothing, right?" Trust Junpei to find silver lining in this… "Besides, we made some new friends."

"…Yeah, I guess." Ken mumbles.

"Well, it's all be worth it, if you ask me. It's been two and a half years since I got this power…and you don't hear me complaining."

"Sanada-san…"

Koromaru barks. I'm not too sure what that was supposed to mean…but…

Fuuka chuckles. "Don't forget, we got to meet Koro-chan too. In any case…two and a half years is a long time, right, Akihiko-senpai…? Oh wait…it's been even longer for you hasn't it?" she turns to me. I shrug.

"All I did was run from small critters, I didn't have any real problems with them."

"How 'bout you, Mitsuru-senpai? You started before Akihiko-san, right?"

"…Me? Yes, it was just me at first. Of course, back then, SEES didn't exist, and this was just a regular dorm."

"Did the Chairman recruit you?" Yukari asks…hell he recruited the rest of us.

"No…I've been aware of the Dark Hour since I was a child…" Oh so I'm not the only one. That's good to know. "One time, my father's research team was attacked by Shadows." I wince. "That's when I awakened to my Persona…when I witnessed the incident."

"That's what happened…?" Yukari frowns. Talk about having it rough.

"…It seems I was the first. …If that had never happened, perhaps none of you would have to bear this terrible burden." She looks down as she speaks.

"Senpai…"

"It would've happened to someone eventually…besides, the enemy can't just be ignored." Akihiko to the rescue I suppose.

Mitsuru sighs. "…I suppose that's true." we spend the rest of the day quietly talk amongst each other and as we talk I feel my inner strength increase. "Tomorrow is a big day…so make sure you get your rest." with that Mitsuru stands and goes to her room. With nothing better to do I do the same.

_11/3/09_

I laze about in bed all day reading manga. There's a FMS tonight after all.

**Dark Hour, Dorm Command Room…**

Fuuka's Persona seems to have changed…it's now a woman with green hair and wings and some sort of red dress. Fuuka's still inside some sort of bubble at the bottom but…

"I found it. It's currently at the south end of the Moonlight Bridge. The 12th and final Shadow."

"Hmmm. This is it…" The Chairman nods towards all of us.

"And as we expected, there are two Persona-users nearby…Strega." At the word I feel a blaze of white hot anger seize me. …I'll kill Takaya. Jin…I'll probably settle for beating the shit out of him if he stays out of my way.

"They know this is their last chance. Even though we were expecting this, we should still be careful." Mitsuru looks around at each of us.

"Those bastards…" truer words have never been spoken Ken.

"Hmph. Saves us the trouble of looking for them." Akihiko…

"You've all done a fine job up to this point. This will be our last operation. Let's all come back safely." Thanks for the jinx Mitsuru.

"Heh. We'll crush Strega and the Shadow with ease."

"That's the spirit!" with that I turn to leave.

"Akihiko, Ken, Aeon you guys are with me." With that we're off.

"Be careful!" The chairman yells out as we leave.

**Moonlight Bridge, South End…**

Takaya and Jin are the first things we see the bastards.

"You know the significance of today, do you not?" Urgh. "You claim you hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring…yet, countless lives are lost each day without their intervention."

"Oh shut the fuck up." I pull my evoker to my head. "PERSONA!" I summon Odin. "THUNDER REIGN!" Electricity zaps Takaya and his body begins to jerk from the shock. Good I hope that son of a bitch suffers.

"TYR!" Aeon uses a group attack that causes Takaya to collapse. He uses it again and Takaya hobbles on the ground sputtering. How pathetic. It took only 2 attacks to bring him to his knees? I suck my teeth in irritation.

"Ugh…" he pants on the ground. "So, this is the power of those whose Persona awakened naturally…" Naturally?

He shoots at me but the bullet only grazes my side. Bastard!

"Play time's over, kids. It's time for the real deal!" Jin's a damn idiot. He throws some sort of flash grenade at Aeon who barely even blinks.

"…You're not too bright are you?" Aeon looks dead at Jin as he says this.

"What the fuck-!"

"TYR!" with a another blow Aeon finishes Takaya off. Damn. I wanted to…looking at him I notice the bastard is still alive. Maybe if I'm lucky I can kick him off the bridge.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for this!" Jin snarls.

"Aw. Are you lost without your boyfriend?" I snarl. He uses Tarukaja but I just chuckle.

"ODIN!"

"Son of a bitch-!" he grunts falling to his knees.

"Oh that was just pathetic." I look down at them disdainfully.

"Damn it! Is their power THAT different than ours…?" Jin punches the ground angrily.

"Different?" Mitsuru asks in confusion.

"For us," he looks up at Mitsuru angrily "it's not that simple…it has to be forced out. Didn't your pal tell you?"

Pal?

"So it was you who was giving Shinji those pills." what? What pills?

"You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you?" Huh? "It won't matter for normal people, since they don't remember anything anyway. But for us-"

"That's enough." Takaya stands shakily to his feet. I grab my evoker and prepare to pull the trigger but he just stands there. What the fuck is he doing? "Now, then…ordinarily, we'd withdraw…but not tonight."

"You want some more? I have no problem kicking your ass again!"

Takaya shakes his head. "This body, as ephemeral as it is…It is worthless without my power. Therefore, only one choice remains…I shall prove my existence here and now!" He lifts up the revolver I get ready to pull the trigger but…what the hell? He's pointing it at _himself_?

"Takaya!" Jin snatches the revolver out of Takaya's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't be so reckless!"

"Jin?"

"…Sorry…but…those are your words, not mine." with that the two of them begin climbing the bridge railings. "You win…looks like you'll get your wish. Go do what you came for."

"Wait!" Why the fuck is Junpei trying to stop these idiots? "Don't tell me you're gonna jump…!"

"I'd rather die than surrender to you! Take a good look! This is how we live!" with that the two of them fall backwards into the blood-red sea below. Wangsty emo pricks.

"Let's go. The Shadow is ahead right Fuuka?"

"Uh…y-yes!"

It's not too far ahead. It's some humanoid shape with a mask on the back of its head…it's a little creepy and…ew! It's skin is stuck to some sort of propeller thing. That…looks painful.

"This is it…I'll do everything in my power to help you. Just promise me that you'll be careful!"

"Yeah. Let's do this!"

Wait what? What the fuck? What the hell are those statues?

"I think that floating thing is your main target, but…" the only one of us that can reach that thing is Aeon. And even that's pushing it. Why the hell is it so high up? Might hurt like hell if we could manage to knock it out of the sky. "It's out of your attack range…" we totally couldn't figure that out captain obvious. "Give me a minute…I'll see what I can find out." I switch Personas to Chernobog and use Herculean Strike to get rid of all those statues. HA! That caused the damn thing to crash into the ground.

"NOW!" We charge it….damn that didn't do much damage at all!

"Akihiko! Focus on Status lowering, Ken focus on healing, Aeon use your boosting skills on us and I'll beat the shit out of it!"

With that Aeon uses some spell to boost our defense. Akihiko lowers the Shadow's defense and Ken for a lack of necessary healing just uses Zionga on it…sadly he missed. Aeon used another spell to boost everyone's speed. Ow! Damn thing used some ability that hit me twice! Ken heals Akihiko and I while Aeon boosts my attack.

Damn! Stupid creature used those dumb statues again! I take the Shadows out again and it collapses. "Guys don't charge it! Just attack it while it's down! Yes! Our attacks do more damage and it has no time to get up! …damn it managed to crawl up to its feet and OW- What the fuck was that? A giant fist just came out of nowhere and sent me flying backwards. Ow…whatever I hit is hard and…

"Are you alright?"

"Aeon?" I look up and yeah…he caught me.

"Your condition?"

"Uh…I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." He nods quickly before charging again at the Shadow.

The damn thing slams its fist again and ow…I land on my knees. That was close…I pant in exhaustion.

"TYR!" what the? Aeon can heal? I'm completely recovered and manage to stand when the damn Shadow summons a minion. Oh this thing is a right pain in the ass! I use Thunder Reign and the thing starts jerking in shock Akihiko manages to take it out with a punch to the mask. It screams a final mournful wail before dissolving into Shadow Goo.

Ick.

"…is it over?" Junpei walks forward.

"Yes. The operation was a success." Aeon though…he doesn't seem pleased at this. Maybe it has to do with his concerns from earlier.

"Yes…it's finally over…" Mitsuru looks towards where the Shadow was a small relieved smile on her lips. I don't blame her. It'll be nice to finally get rid of the Dark Hour.

"Minako…I believe at times like these humans tend to celebrate. Do they not?"

"Uh…yeah."

He nods knowingly. "So…what shall be our victory cheer?" …victory cheer? I could use some food.

"Let's eat!"

Aeon nods. "Very well. 1, 2, 3...let's eat!"

…he did not just do that. I stare at him as Yukari and Junpei burst into laughter.

"So, um, Senpai…you're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?" trust Junpei to latch onto that.

Mitsuru sighs. "You don't waste any time, do you?" despite her words there's a fondness in her tone. "Well, I suppose I could arrange for you."

"Ooh! In that case, how 'bout sushi?"

"Sushi, huh…it's been a while…well, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!" What? I stare at Akihiko. You can't call dibs!

"Oh, then I call the fatty tuna." Yukari adds quickly. Oh hell no. At this rate-

"Um, we're divvying it up already? In that case, save me the salmon roe." Oh come on Fuuka! You too?

"Hey, wait a minute! …You can't do that!"

"Dibs on the sweet shrimp." I add quickly last thing I need is someone calling dibs on that.

"What, you too?" he stares at me in shock.

"I shall call dibs on the shrimp, squid, scallops and sea eel." Aeon smirks at Junpei while he says this.

"You don't even eat!"

"But I called dibs-"

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi." Ken chuckles and Koromaru sounds like he's barking in agreement. "Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs." …what is he an old man?

"Um, how old are you again?" Yukari smiles teasingly.

"Okay, okay. I'll have the very best delivered tomorrow."

"For real? Aw man, it's great to be alive!

"Don't get too excited, Junpei. You're getting the leftovers." Ah Yukari knows how to shoot him down so well.

"What? But, it was my idea in the first place!" I can't help but laugh at the indignant expression on his face though the full moon catches my eye and I stare at it.

"…I guess it's time to say goodbye to the Dark Hour. Even though it seemed like a curse, for some reason I'm reluctant to let it go."

"Yeah…" Akihiko agrees looking up at the eerie green moon as well.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Yukari brushes the hem of her skirt as she speaks.

"Yes…we saved the world, even if no one knows it."

"…Yeah."

"We should get going Arisato." I nod and we head back to the dorm.

_11/4/09_

**Bedroom, Early Morning…**

Hm? Pharos? What the hell?

"Good morning." I stare at him blankly. If I had a bad feeling before I'm damn certain now. This is not good. "This is the first time we've talked during the daytime." he looks out the window with a small smile. "Nice weather, isn't it? This is indeed a new day. …For both of us. All the fragments of my memory…they've finally come together." Memory? "I now know my role clearly. The time has come." he turns back to me. "As difficult as it may be, I must tell you something. I am afraid this is goodbye." huh. The first time I meet him I'd give anything to hear those words…but he's grown on me…like a parasite I suppose but still…

"I want you to know…for me, our friendship was a miracle." He looks down a grimace on his face as he continues, "But, miracles don't last forever. …If only they did."

"So…you're going?" What happened to the whole "I'll always be with you." then?

He nods. "I shall treasure our conversations always. Even if today is the end," he smiles gently at me again "the bond between us can never be severed. …remember that." his eyes are shining with unshed tears as he leans over me his eyes probing into my face as if to memorize every line.

_Thou art I_

_And I am Thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free. _

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana_

The warmth is back.

"It was fun while it lasted. …Farewell." with that he vanishes. I find myself strangely hollow with his disappearance.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"You, Minako!" Junpei runs up to me at the front gate. "Is your stomach ready?" Oh…yeah. The feast. I had forgotten all about it… "Tonight's the big celebration! I'm gonna eat like there's no tomorrow!

"Yeah. I'm ready." Maybe good food'll brighten my mood.

"Me too! I haven't eaten anything since yesterday! You better come back right after school, man! I'll be waiting." with that we head to class after school I head straight to the dorm and end up playing Dragon Age until evening when Akihiko came up to lead me to the lounge. He's still somewhat awkward around me though…

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Whoa. Mitsuru really went all out!

"Whoa…nice spread." Junpei looks over the table in awe and we quickly take seats.

"The slices are huge!" Yukari looks over as well.

"Man, I'm starving…can we eat?" That's what you get for not eating yesterday.

"Hey, where are Aeon-san and Ikutsuki-san?" Ken looks around the group…actually now that I think about it…I haven't seen Aeon at all today…

"The Chairman took Aeon to the lab for a tune-up or something." Akihiko's dismissive tone doesn't reassure me though. "He said they'll join us later."

Fuuka giggles. "The Chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?" Hm? Is that someone from outside?

"That must be my father." Mitsuru looks towards the door and true to form her dad comes in with two men in black…his bodyguards?

"We've been waiting for you."

"So, it's over at last, huh…"

"Yes."

"Wh-who's he…?" Ken whispers to Junpei.

"Can't you tell? That's Mitsuru-senpai's dad. She looks exactly like him." …huh? What the hell Junpei?

"Y-You think so…?" Ken whispers back.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've done well. There are no words to express my gratitude. Though you will never receive the recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement." …her dad's pretty cool.

"Thank you."

Yukari looks at him in silence as he turns to her.

"To you, I owe a special thanks…for lending us your power until the very end." he takes her hands and firmly clasps them.

"Oh," Aw she's _blushing! _"it's…it's no big deal."

He lets her hands go and turns to the rest of us. "The 12 Shadows that were the cause of all our troubles have been destroyed, thanks to your efforts. You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to experience the joys of youth. The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight."

"…Dissolved?" Yukari whispers.

"I-I see…" Junpei mutters…I'm kind of disappointed myself.

"No longer must you put your lives on the line in battle. Tomorrow, you can triumphantly return to a normal school life." He looks over each of us and I suppose sees the disappointment on some of our faces. "…Is something the matter?"

Akihiko shakes his head. "Oh, it's nothing…"

"Alright, everyone…It's time to celebrate. Your feast awaits you. There's no need to hold back; eat as much as you'd like." Thank you Mitsuru!

"Sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that!" with that we all dig in I don't talk much because I'm too busy shoving my face. Mitsuru's father doesn't even blink. He's got a killer poker face. Ah…I'm full. I lean back in the chair and rub my now slightly pouchy belly. Luckily I have training with Sudo tomorrow so…

"Listen up, everyone…" what could Junpei want? "Well, now that we're all stuffed, how 'bout we take a picture together?"

"Huh?"

"Actually, I tried to take one last night…but I forgot it wouldn't work during the Dark Hour." And that is why you're never on the front lines Junpei.

"You mean…you brought a camera with you into battle?" Akihiko stares at Junpei in amazement.

"Well, it was our LAST battle, after all." Yes that makes all the difference. He turns to one of Mitsuru's father's bodyguards. "'Suce me, mister! Would you mind taking our picture?"

Yukari just sighs. "I feel like such a tourist. But, I have to admit…I kinda want a picture, too."

Fuuka chuckles. "I'm so glad to have a photo with Yukari-chan and our leader. I'll treasure it!"

"Oh, wait…Ikutsuki-san and Aeon aren't here. …I guess we'll have to take another one later. Alright, everyone get together." with that we move in front of the dorm door and try to get in a decent position. "C'mon, squeeze tight! Everyone come in closer to me!" Why would we want too?

"…does that include me too?" Akihiko…I bust out laughing.

"Uh, no…not you…" Junpei shakes his head quickly. Tch. Typical I shove Akihiko next to him. "Oh come on!"

"Geez, let's not keep this poor guy waiting all day to take the picture!" Yukari sighs as the bodyguard holds the camera patiently. I'd have told the lot of us to knock it off by now. "Hey, we're good to go. You can take the pictures anytime!" she gives him a bright smile.

"Time to strike a pose!"

"Ah-Hey, get your hand outta my face!" Akihiko snaps shoving Junpei who falls backwards.

Oh. HA! This photo is hilarious. Junpei's in the middle of falling his hat's in the middle of the air and everyone else is staring at him in amazement even Mitsuru's dad! I snicker while Junpei looks at the picture with a heavy sigh.

"Is it just me…or did this not get my good side? W-We're gonna take another one once Aeon and Ikutsuki-san come back, alright?"

"Sure, Junpei." I snatch the photo out of his hands. "But I'm keeping this one."

"Give that back!"

"I'll give you a copy." I tuck it into my pocket and he scowls.

"But!"

"Don't worry, we'll take another photo Iori." Mitsuru sounds amused as she says this. "I could get used to a worry-free life like this…" Koromaru barks in agreement.

"How about you, Koro-chan? Are you glad to get all this meat?" another yes bark. …I think. As we spend time talking and laughing I feel my inner strength once again increase.

"H-Hey, how come nobody's eating but Minako? Don't tell me the rest of you are full already!"

"Are you kidding? I'm stuffed." I slurp at the shrimp in my hand as Yukari shakes her head at me. "I don't know how she does it. Her stomach's probably a black hole."

"It's good!" I eat another shrimp.

"I couldn't eat another bite…" Fuuka looks down at the spread. There's still a good amount of food left.

"How 'bout you, Senpai…?"

Mitsuru just shakes her head.

"I'm good for now." Akihiko looks down at the spread briefly as he answers.

"Alright." with that he takes a piece of sushi and holds it out to Koromaru. "Wanna try some, Koromaru?" Koromaru darts forward to take it but Yukari snatches the sushi out of Junpei's hand before Koromaru can reach it.

"Don't give the dog raw fish! You'll make him sick!" Koromaru whimpers in response to that. Poor guy.

"I wonder what's taking those two so long…It's almost midnight…"

**Dark Hour, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

…

…

…

This sucks.

_End Chapter 14 _

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time:

Hamujiro: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : This chapter should answer your questions. *ducks tomatoes* Ah yes…cliffhangers. I have decided I enjoy them thoroughly. *evil laughter*

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Ah yes. Minako is going to get all of the ultimate Persona. Nothing beats beating the mess out of everything with Helel and Messiah. Not to mention her getting Messiah is a plot point…

Tsuki Rae: Ah yes…Shinji. I love him too…I was tempted just to do the he ends up in a coma ending but I always felt that sort of lessened the whole sacrifice thing. (Not to mention I was irked at Atlus. Either kill him or make it so he stays on the team! Stop being so wishy washy!)

NightmareSyndrom : *seriously fails at detecting sarcasm* So…that's a good thing? Granted this chapter kind of ends on a cliffe too but…


	15. The Fall

Chapter 15: The Fall

* * *

…The fuck? That liar Chairman!

"The hell…?" Junpei looks around

"The guys in suits…They've transmogrified." You trying to take Fuuka's label of captain obvious Ken? Koromaru barks angrily.

"I thought we ended the Dark Hour!" Junpei turns to Mitsuru in confusion. "Senpai, what's going on…?"

"I don't know."

"Apparently, I was right to have my doubts." Akihiko doesn't sound too surprised. .

"Yeah, something didn't feel right." …wait so we all had the same bad feeling? …This…is not going to end well is it…Ken looks down

"No way…" Junpei shakes his head in disbelief when all of a sudden a bell starts ringing in the distance.

"Hey…do you hear that? It sounds like a bell, but…where is it coming from?" I don't know any more than you Yukari.

"Where's Ikutsuki?" Mitsuru's father frowns. "Well?" he demands. How the fuck am I supposed to know? "Why is he late? He's got Aeon with him, doesn't he?"

Mitsuru is just silent.

"Mitsuru." Akihiko looks at her his voice seems to snap her out of whatever stupor she's fallen into.

"Everyone…Prepare for battle!" …You've gots to be shitting me. "We're heading for Tartarus."

"Umm…to do what?" Fuuka questions.

"I don't know…but, that's where the sound is coming from." There's something…ominous about that bell. "We have to find out what's going on."

With that we head towards Tartarus quickly, along with Mitsuru's father.

**Tartarus…**

Shit. Damn thing's still here! …Aeon and Ikutsuki are standing at the entrance.

"Ikutsuki-san!" Akihiko's the first to speak.

"Aeon? What are you doing here?" Aeon just stares blankly at me. "Aeon?" It's like…he doesn't recognize me.

"He's here merely to fulfill his role-as a weapon."

"What?"

"Ikutsuki-san, what's this all about?" Junpei demands.

"You said the Dark Hour and Tartarus would disappear if we defeated the 12 Shadows. That's why we fought so hard! But, now-"

"…What is your intention." Mitsuru cuts Akihiko off and steps forward. "It was all a lie, wasn't it? You knew from the beginning that the Dark Hour wouldn't disappear."

"Excellent deduction, Mitsuru. Unfortunately, your realization has come too late." Jackass! I grab my evoker.

"…You tricked us?" Ken stares at him in horror.

"Everything is as I planned…it is not unexpected that the Dark Hour and Tartarus remain. In fact, I never intended for you to rid the world of them. Quite the opposite, actually."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

Ikutsuki grins. "The 12 Shadows were parts of a whole…They were destined to be reunited. …And that was accomplished in no small part, thanks to your efforts." …wait…he can't mean-! "Soon Death, the almighty, shall arise and bring forth the Fall…"

The…Fall? …Didn't Pharos mention that?

"…Death?" Ken…

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko glares at Ikutsuki in rage.

The end of all shall come and free this world from despair. The death of everything…but also the beginning." …I always thought he was a bit of a loon but…

"What the hell are you talking about?" I feel a pit in my stomach. Pharos…he kept warning me about the fall…about how he didn't believe it could be avoided at first.

"Ten years ago…I, too, was a scientist for the project we've spoken of. The experiment went awry, but that is not why the Dark Hour and Tartarus were born. They manifested as a result of harvesting the Shadow's power-just as the experiment was designed to do." Wait…this has all gone as planned? "That is why your grandfather gathered so many Shadows…" he smirks at Mitsuru. "To bring about the Fall."

"That can't be…"

"People have filled the world, yet turned it into a void! The only hope of salvation lies in ruin!" He's grinning full force now. "According to the prophecy…The Fall will be orchestrated by "The Prince". And once the Prince has delivered us all, he shall rule the new world as King! The man who tried it ten years ago failed. But I will not; I shall succeed!"

Fucking crazies everywhere!

"Man, he's totally lost it…" Junpei mutters shaking his head.

"I apologize for deceiving you, but this was for your sake as well. If you follow me for just a little while longer, you, too, will find salvation." …so he's crazy _and _an idiot.

"Idiot! This plan of yours is-"

"Don't worry; the ignorant will be saved equally…" he smiles at me as if he's doing me a goddamn favor!

"…I have a question for you." Yukari looks up at him.

"Yes?"

"In the video from my father…he said to defeat the Shadows…was that a lie, too?"

"Ah…he did record that himself. …Of course, I had to make some modifications."

"…You doctored it?" Mitsuru takes an offensive posture. …I mean come on can we just kick his ass already? …Though…Aeon…I look over and Aeon still has that blank emotionless look on his face. He hasn't said a word the whole time…

"I _corrected _it. Your father was a superb scientist." directed at Yukari no doubt. "He may not have known it, but I truly respected him. While others focused on the Shadow's abilities, he explored much more important things. But unfortunately, he could not comprehend the magnificent potential of the Fall."

"What…?"

"He left that recording at the expense of his life." Mitsuru's body is beginning to tremble in anger.

"It would seem so, …But, it did prove rather useful, so I'm sure he's happy."

"So you were behind it all? You used both me and my father!" Yukari seems to be getting ready to fight as well.

" "Used" is such an ugly word….It was for the sake of the world, so how could it be wrong?"

"It was for the sake of **destroying** the world you psycho!" Damn! To think I actually _trusted _this bastard! I held my evoker up to my head.

Ikutsuki sighs. "…How disappointing…I had hoped you would see the light. But, you are just children, after all. I suppose it can't be helped. Aeon! The time has come for you to fulfill your role. Capture them, and prepare them to be sacrificed!" He grins manically at the last line.

"Sacrificed? Aeon! Stop!"

"…Understood." What? He sounds…so robotic. "Energy output…at maximum." Maximum?

"Aeon! Stop! Please!" Aeon doesn't hesitate and the first person he looks at is me.

"Target locked."

All I see is a blur of blond and screams from the other SEES members before everything fades into black.

**Gekkoukan High School Observatory…**

…what? Uh…Damn. Aeon…wait what the hell? I look around. Why the fuck are we attached to crosses? Is this crazy bastard planning on _crucifying _us?

Junpei groans next to me.

"Junpei!"

"Huh? What the hell!" He looks around. His yells awake Yukari and the others.

"What is this?"

Fuuka just gasps as she looks around herself helplessly.

"Damn it….I can't get these off!" Akihiko squirms but it's completely ineffective.

"Father!" Mitsuru's looking straight ahead. Oh. We sort of forgot about him didn't we? Aeon is restraining him.

"Ikutsuki…What is the meaning of this?"

"It is just as it appears….They are to be sacrifices-harbingers of the Fall. The arrangements are complete; the prophecy shall be fulfilled."

"What?"

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your head off!"

"My my, what a commotion…Aeon, direct your aim at Mr. Kirijo."

"Affirmative." Aeon aims his gun at Mitsuru's father.

"Father!"

"You traitor! Are you insane?" …yeah Mitsuru's dad is a little late to the "are you insane?" party. We already got the answer to that.

"Of course not. …You know, your father was an unlucky man. Even you, his son, after all this time, do not understand his vision."

"My father was wrong. Death as deliverance…That is not an ideology anyone should ever embrace!"

"Fool…! You are but a nuisance now. …Aeon! Go on ahead and give this man his honorable "deliverance"!"

"Wait! Please, Aeon! Nooo!" Mitsuru's frantically trying to break through her bonds.

Aeon is just standing there.

"What are you doing, Aeon?"

"I…can't…" Aeon lowers his hands and just stands there as if frozen.

Ikutsuki sucks his teeth. "Fine, I'll do this myself! Ten years…" he takes out a gun. "I've wasted ten long years! I'm not like your father…I won't make any exceptions!"

Aeon's grip was lax and Mitsuru's dad manages to free himself and pulls out a gun himself.

"Wha-!" the two of them fire at the same moment.

"Father…" Mitsuru's dad slumps towards the ground. "Father!"

"Urgh…damn it." Ikutsuki grabs his stomach and his hand comes away sticky with blood. "Aeon…execute the sacrifices! Let's end this…!"

Aeon turns to face me.

"Aeon!"

"Snap out of it!"

Aeon trains his guns on me but his eyes…they're not focused. "Minako…? Minako…" he murmurs. He gasps softly.

"Finish them, Aeon!"

Aeon's eyes are focused now and I shut my eyes tightly as his guns are brought up.

"Why are you hesitating!"

Aeon still stands in front of me his eyes though seem to be gaining focus.

"Oh damn it! I'll do it myself-!" What? He holds up some sort of trigger. …wait? Oh no! Huh?

"ARGH!" suddenly there's a white flash. Koromaru? Ikutsuki drops the trigger and Koromaru growls just then Aeon brings his guns up and fires, I close my eyes tightly.

Eh? I hit the ground. Ow! Wait…I'm alive? He released us?

"Wha…? You damned defective weapon!" He falls to his knees still holding his stomach. Koromaru growls low at him. "Blasted dog!"

"You're all alone now, and you're injured on top of that." Akihiko steps towards Ikutsuki and picks up the trigger throwing it off the rooftop. Ikutsuki then begins walking backwards. "Looks like this is it, Mr. Chairman…"

Ikutsuki laughs. "You don't get it, do you? It's useless to search for hope or reasons to live in this pathetic world! A world this depraved must be started over form the beginning!" Yukari shakes her head in disgust. "And then! At long last! I will rule over the new world!" he laughs manically as he walks towards the moon. What the hell is he doing? "I…I was so close…" he laughs some more and falls off the building.

"…Father…father…" Mitsuru's sobbing as she shakes her father's body. He doesn't make a sound. "Father…" she touches his cheek gently tears trailing from her eyes. "One time, my father made a promise. He swore that he would atone for endangering our generation, even if it cost him his life. But, I…I wanted him to live…I…I became a Persona-user to protect him…" she breaks into sobs clinging at her father's corpse. All we can do is watch in silence as she cries her heart out. When her sobs quieted and she laid there stunned Akihiko picked her up and we headed back to the dorm. Just like Shinji we had to leave the bodies behind.

_11/5/09_

I wake up and go about my daily ritual, as I pass Mitsuru's room I hear her sobbing. Biting my lip I quietly walk past and get ready to head for school.

**After School…**

Akihiko's sent me a text message. "I need to talk to you all. Meet me in the command room when you get home." probably about Ikutsuki's crazy ass. I flick my phone shut and head for the front gate. Hopefully training with Tatsuya will get some of this rage out.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Everyone's here with the exceptions of Mitsuru and Aeon.

"The Chairman's room has been cleared out…" Fuuka bites her lip as she speaks.

"Well, that's no surprise considering what he did." Akihiko

"Aeon isn't here either…"

Yukari sighs. "I just can't believe all of this…"

"It's in the papers, too…" Ken picks up a paper from the desk. " "Sudden Death of Kirijo Group's CEO." They blame it on illness, though."

"Yeah…It's never the truth." Akihiko leans back in the chair.

"…Nope." Ken looks down at that…and there's a moment of silence.

Junpei looks around. "Mitsuru-senpai's not here, huh…?"

"She's an only child, so there's a lot of matters to be settled, including the funeral and the family business. I'm sure she'll be busy for at least a week."

"That sounds rough…I hope she'll be okay…" Yukari.

"So, what're we supposed to do now…? …What'll happen to Chidori?"

"No word yet. They're probably too busy to be thinking about that. In fact, the entire Kirijo Group must be in a state of shock."

"I hope Aeon is alright…" Fuuka wrings her fingers together.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell…? Am I just supposed to wait for them to get their act together?" Junpei sounds tired though…I suppose we all are.

"Mitsuru is meeting with the Board of Directors. That might explain the delay."

"I see…but still, what are we going to do? We have no idea how to get rid of the Dark Hour…We don't even know what we're fighting against." I wish I knew Yukari.

"What was that he said about "The Fall"?" Grand…you just had to remind me Ken. "What would have happened if we had been sacrificed?" Other than us being dead?

"There's so many unanswered questions…" Fuuka murmurs.

"No use worrying about that now."

"…True. But, there is one thing we know…Tartarus is still around, and there's a bunch of Shadows inside it. We should train, so we're ready for whatever it is we might have to face."

"I agree." Ken and Koromaru barks to show his support.

"All right, let's break for tonight. Rest yourselves well…even if you can't sleep."

"Got it." Yukari nods.

"I hear ya…" Junpei gets up and leaves and shrugging I head for my own bedroom. …The fall…I wish Pharos was here…he may have been cryptic but at least he told me something. I fall asleep the second my head hit's the pillow.

**Velvet Room…**

You've gots to be fucking kidding me.

"Welcome." Igor beams at me. Ugh. I just want to kick him. "As I'm sure you are aware, you are currently in a dream. Now, then…there has been a change in you recently. Have you noticed? And I am _not _referring to your change in circumstances." A change?

"I am referring to the change in your mentality. That is why I have summoned you here tonight. Going forward, there is one thing you _mustn't_ forget." With that he waves his hand and the contract I signed appears on the desk. "I see you recognize it…shall I remind you of your commitment? "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."." Chooseth this fate of mine own free will my _ass_. I glare at him before sighing.

Then again…if I really didn't want this I'd pack up and go home and live the rest of my days in relative peace. "There is no need to worry…whichever path you choose, I shall respect your decision. However, only you will bear the responsibility for your actions…no matter what end they may bring about. Please remember that. Well then, I bid you farewell." Everything goes dark again.

_11/6/09_

I went ahead to practice today.

**Gekkoukan High School, field…**

Practice goes on as normal. "Alright, let's call it a day here!" Rio's looking better.

"Let's clean up, then! Oh yeah, Rio. Did you give any thought to that group date?" the short haired girl turns to Rio as she's picking up rackets."

"Hmm…You know, you can leave me out, I don't need a boyfriend."

"C'mon…you need a better man to love than Kenji. Seriously."

"I don't think one exists…" Oh gag me with a spoon.

"Great, then we're all doomed." Glasses girl adds sarcastically.

Rio laughs in response. After the cleanup everyone leaves but Rio and I.

"Oh, Minako…this feels like it was a while back, when it was just the two of us practicing together. Stuff like group dates and everything…" she chuckles. "They're all being nosy, aren't they?" Very. "I…never thought that I'd be asking other people about things like love." She at the now empty field. "I thought it was right to sacrifice everything and devote myself to the club…no matter how tough things got, knowing I was getting better and showing results would relieve my suffering. …But I had forgotten something very important." she turns to me with a grin.

"…To have fun. I forgot the joy of tennis. Take a look at this," hm? What's that worn out old book? "It's a beginner's guide. When I first started playing tennis, I was so excited I couldn't even sleep. I'd read this in bed, while I ate, even during class. I want to give this to you. I want you to have the thing that gave me so much inspiration back then." she hands me the book. "I think…It'll help me remember that I'm not alone. So…please." I take the book and place it in my bag.

"Thanks." Not to sure what I'm going to do with it…but

Rio laughs. "I'm the one that should be thanking you. It's all because of you that I came to realize all these things. You've been with me every step of the way, giving me the extra push that I needed. You always kept an eye out for those around you…" Of course. One should be aware of their surroundings and what makes the people around them tick. Hm…I wonder where I learned that. "…Thank you." she bows to me with a small blush on her cheeks.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Chariot Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thor, the ultimate form of the Chariot Arcana. _

The familiar warmth spreads through me again.

"You know how it's one-on-one in tennis singles tournaments? That's why I thought that I didn't need anyone else. I was fine as long as I did my best by myself…but it's not something you can attempt alone. If you don't have "friends" with you…it's almost impossible to advance forward. One person, by herself…is really weak. We all need someone to rely on…" she laughs. "Though…I'm only 17, anyway!" she looks embarrassed. "Hey, let's change and get to Duck. Everyone said they'd meet us there! C'mon Minako!" with that we head to Duck and meet the others there. It's fun but I spend most of the time eating and watching Rio laugh along with the other girls.

**Dorm, 1st**** floor lounge…**

My cell is ringing. "Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…please be careful. Have a nice day." with that I sigh as I close the phone. …after everything that happened I don't even _want_ to go to Tartarus.

"…Where have you been?" Akihiko greets me when I come in. "Looks like Mitsuru won't be coming back for a while…I'd like to think that she'll be okay, but…I'm not so sure this time." he sighs heavily. He's worried about her too huh? With a sigh I head back upstairs and go to study.

_11/7/09_

For a lack of anything else to do I call up Tatsuya and he agrees to an impromptu lesson.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Hm…Aeon's back. He's looking down at the ground shame-faced. "Minako-san…" he looks up at me briefly before looking away again. San? When the hell did he bother with honorifics? Especially san? "I…I am sorry. Even though Ikutsuki was controlling me I still nearly took your life. You…whom I swore to protect." He looks so lost… "I…"

"Aeon…it wasn't your fault."

"…" he's still silent. With one last worried glance at him I head back upstairs to study again today.

_11/8/09_

It's Sunday so I go train with Tatsuya before heading to see Akinari.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I sit down next to him and we sit in silence for a couple of moments. The breeze as always is gentle and relaxing. It's not too cold today fortunately I look at Akinari to see his condition. He seems…well or as well as he could be anyway.

"I'm still writing more of my story…How much did I tell you about?" I open my mouth to tell him before he continues. "Oh right…the pink alligator and the bird become friends, right?" I nod and he runs his hands over the book at his lap before he continues with is story.

"This was the alligator's first friend, and he was very happy. …They started going to the river every day, and the little bird would sing while the alligator listened. But again, the alligator couldn't catch food easily because of his color…Pink is such an odd color, his prey in the jungle saw him far away and had plenty of time to escape. He became so hungry that he was dizzy most of the time…and he accidentally ate the bird one afternoon as it slept in his mouth." My eyes widened. Oh. Was _not _expecting that. "…Of course, he realized his mistake immediately. He drank swamp water to induce vomiting…but the bird was already dead when he retrieved it. …After that, he couldn't bring himself to eat anything." I feel tears prickling at my eyes and quickly wipe them away. "…That's as far as I've written. I haven't decided on an ending."

"How…depressing."

"Is it really that dark? I dunno…for me, it's hard to tell. The words I use come out from my life, you know? So, they may seem depressing to you…but to me, that's just life." Just life huh? Knowing you're going to die, to feel yourself doing so and being unable to do anything at all but wait for the end. …It is depressing. I…would probably go mad if I had to suffer from such a fate.

"So, before, I mentioned I was writing a diary…That was a lie. I was writing my will." He scowls. "I couldn't face reality…and I was essentially screaming curses into my notebook. But for now," he calms and looks sad "I'm writing my story in the same notebook. It probably isn't very good, but it contains some things that I've learned during my short life…when it's done," he smiles at me "I want you to read it. …I mean, meeting with you is the main reason I started writing it." as he says this he looks directly in my eyes and I feel my inner strength increase. "I'm really trying to come up with a good ending, but I can't decide…I don't have much time to spare. …Well thanks. I hope we can chat some more later."

"I'll see you later, Akinari."

He nods and with that I head off.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up dude?"

"Hey Junpei." without another word I head upstairs and study. Between Aeon's guilt loaded looks in my direction and Mitsuru's absence I just don't want to go to Tartarus. Besides, what reason is there now?

_11/9/09_

**Morning, Homeroom**

…huh? What's everyone giggling about?

"Alright everyone, today we have yet another transfer student…" What the hell? Again? "As you know, this is our third. That makes it a hat trick." the class just stares at her in silence. She glares at us in return before turning to a boy standing next to her. "…Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki." …he's pale with blue-grey eyes, his hair is black and he's wearing a scarf…and…this uniform is weird. Though…something's familiar about him…and why does looking at him make me feel so strange? Like…a part of me that was missing has finally returned to me. I shake my head. What a stupid thought. "I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes."

"…Hey, he's kinda cute." Some girl murmurs.

"I was thinking the same thing." her friend giggles.

"Let's hope that…_girl_ stays away from him." I feel glares on my back and sigh. I'm not in the mood for this shit.

"…Nice to meet you." …god damn it! He's looking dead at me!

"Urgh. Again? Why does every guy have to be interested in _her._ She's not even all that pretty!"

…I sigh.

"Ryoji lived overseas for a long time because of his parents' work, so he may not be used to all of our customs. Be sure to explain them to him."

"I'd be grateful."

"Now then, you need a seat. Let's see…that one's open. Second from the left, in the front."

"Um…Ms. Toriumi? Technically, that seat's taken…"

Ms. Toriumi scowls. "You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I'm concerned that seat is available." Jeez. "Life is nothing but a game of musical chairs. The rest of you should be careful, too."

Yukari sighs. And Aeon's glaring at the new guy as if his willing his eyes to smote the guy on the spot.

"Good morning." He looks at Yukari cheerfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"You…are a threat." Aeon snarls.

"A threat? I haven't even asked her out on a date yet."

"A…date?" He looks at me curiously.

"Now…is _not _the time for this Aeon."

He scowls before glaring at Ryoji and I'm surprised at the venom in his gaze. "Stay away from her."

The transfer student looks between the three of us in confusion.

"Huh? A love triangle?"

"Already?"

I just smash my head against the desk and groan. Why me?

"I understand a bit of your frustration Aeon, you haven't been a new student very long and already you have to share the spotlight." …I don't think that's it. She sighs. "I wish your classmates would pay attention to me for a change…hey, are any of you even listening?"

…No they're too busy making ridiculous rumors about a love triangle.

**After School, Homeroom…**

I gather all my books and start to head out the door when.

"Heeey, Minako!" Junpei calls out. …Damn it. I turn to face him and he's there with the transfer student…Ryoji something. "C'mere, over here!" I sigh inwardly as I walk over to the two of them.

"What is it?"

"You know the new transfer student, right? Has he been introduced to you yet?" Wasn't he introduced to the whole class? "Anyways, this is Minako Arisato."

"Hello." …grand.

"She transferred here earlier this year." …Junpei…one of these days…

"Oh…I see. I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Instead of responding Ryoji just stares at me for a second…his stare feels familiar in a vaguely weird way.

"Hey, what's wrong? What're you two gaping at?" Eh? We were just staring at each other? Urgh.

"Hm? Oh, um…" Ryoji's the first to speak up. "I just got the strangest feeling when I looked at Minako-chan…" …so I'm not the only one. _Fantastic_. That's totally not an ill omen at _all._ "It's like…as if I know her from somewhere."

Junpei bursts out laughing. "Wow, that's one of the oldest pickup lines in the book!" It sure is…

"Th-That's not how I meant it…anyway," he gives me a bright smile "I hope we'll get along." He offers his hand and I shake it as I shake it.

_Thou art I_

_And I am Thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana…_

…oh come on! Womanizer boy is a damn social link?

"I get the feeling that we'll become good friends." Yeah such good friends that we'll have a bond that can withstand the test of time. I sigh inwardly. "I'm looking forward to chatting with you more."

"Stay away from her!" My eyes widen as Aeon practically throws himself in front of me. WHAT THE FUCK? Where the hell did he even come from? "Minako-chan, get behind me. Ryoji-_san_," he hisses the san in such fury that I'm stunned "stay away from Minako-chan!"

"…Oh, um…Aeon-san." he looks absolutely baffled. "Are you Minako-chan's boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Aeon's anger fades into confusion. "…I am a male friend of hers yes."

…there's a few moments of awkward silence.

"That's…not what I meant." Ryoji looks at the three of us in confusion.

"Yikes…What's all this about…?" Junpei sighs.

"Aeon…knock it off!"

"But…" I just glare at him causing him to sigh and walk away. I might as well go see Akihiko today.

**Gekkoukan High School, Outside Clubrooms…**

"Akihiko…" I walk up to him and he looks up at me.

"Hey, Minako." he sounds distracted he's probably still thinking about Mitsuru I suppose.

"Uh…want to spar?"

"Spar huh? I…I'm not good for it today."

"So let's just hang out then."

He gives me a somewhat sad smile. "I just…want to think for a while."

"Oh…okay." feeling a bit dejected I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"'S'up dude. That Ryoji's a pretty nice guy. But Aeon was all paranoid about him…I wonder why. He was practically foaming at the mouth."

"He's a threat." Aeon snarls.

Junpei sighs. "That's all he keeps saying…" I frown Aeon turns and walks upstairs with a troubled look on his face. I decide to play with Koromaru for tonight.

Koromaru scratches his hind leg with a sad look on his face. Does he want me to brush him again?

"You want me to brush you?"

He barks an affirmative and trots off when he comes back he has Fuuka's doggy brush in his mouth. He lays down patiently and I brush his back. Hm? I look at the fur around Koromaru's stomach…ah his wound. I frown at it and he lifts his head up and gives me a low whine looking at him I tentatively touch his stomach but unlike before he doesn't grow and back off. …I guess he trusts me more now? With that I felt my inner strength increase. He yawns stretching out on my lap as I continue to brush him. As I sit with him I notice Akihiko's eyes on me.

"Akihiko? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…no it's nothing." He looks away hastily and practically runs to his room. What the hell was that about?

_11/10/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"…Mornin'" Yukari walks up to me in front of the school. "I heard Mitsuru-senpai is coming back today."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know….but, I'm sure she's feeling kinda down. I don't blame her, of course." yeah seeing your parents die in front of you has a way of doing that.

**After School…**

I head for the Velvet Room I might as well see if Theo has any new requests. As I look over the requests I can't help but blink. He wants to visit the school? Of all places? Shrugging I take the card and hand it to him.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"So…this is Gekkoukan High School. It's difficult to wrap one's mind around such a beautiful place transforming into Tartarus. …Hm?" a couple of students that are leaving stare at Theo and I as we walk past.. "We seem to be under some rather intense scrutiny." …This sucks. "They must be able to feel your power too. The denizens of this world seem to have keen senses." he nods solemnly. …I sigh, I wish that was the case. "Here, come closer to me. Stay in my shadow." Okay. Not helping! He grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him with a gentle tug. …_Fantastic._ They're staring more now…and why are those girls all glaring at me? For pete's sake they don't even know who Theo _is_!

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." …that really isn't the problem Theo. "Now, let's head inside the school." With that we head inside walking side by side the whole time. Seems like Aeon has a rival for the whole personal space violation ability.

We don't make it too far though. As soon as Theo sees the school store he asks about it. "Is this…a vending facility? If that's the case…then…" he walks over to the store. "Excuse me, I'd like to purchase a "school lunch."." …they don't sell those here…

"Oh…yes?" The vendor looks at him like he's insane. Not that I blame her.

"They don't sell school lunches Theo, though they do sell bread."

"Bread…" he frowns. "…Well, they say that having bread for lunch can be a pleasure in itself." He looks so down about it though. He was really looking forward to it? "I may as well buy one as a gift for my Master…" with that he gives the vendor a charming smile. "your longest bread roll, please."

"Sure. Give me a moment." She takes out some bread and he pays for it before turning back to me. "Now then, won't you guide me on a tour of the school?" A tour huh?

**Homeroom, After School…**

I might as well take him here.

"Ah…a classroom. It's here that you spend such long hours each day. …Does it go something like this?" he walks over to a desk and sits at it before turning his full attention to me. "Please, go on, my "teacher"." Oh ha-ha. Might as well play along I step up to the podium and try to think of a question he can't answer.

"What title did Masakado claim?" He's not from this world so I doubt he cares about such things.

He chuckles. "Remember to whom you're posing the question. "New Emperor," of course." …talk about self-confident. I pout a little I wanted him to get it wrong. "I now have a much better understanding of what a lesson is like for you. Shall we head elsewhere, then?"

**Art Room…**

"A human figure cast in plaster. What is this ersatz human used for? A living human would seem much more beautiful to me." he glances at me. "Though if the object is to always keep one close at hand…That may be somewhat understandable."

"Yeah. They're used for displays mostly."

"I see." He looks over the sculptures and his eyes drift over the room. They are brushes and paints everywhere. Why don't the art club bother cleaning up after themselves?

"Hey. Let's go to the music room."

**Music Room…**

"Ah…a piano." He sounds excited. I look over at the large piano in question. Can he play? I certainly can't.

"Can you play?"

"Well, certainly I can produce the correct notes according to the music on the sheet." he frowns "But I doubt that could be called good music…I never understood the difference before, but I think I can appreciate it more nowadays. I wonder why…" …that is strange. Maybe it has to do with emotions? I mean…granted he was pretty emotional when I first saw him but it feels…more authentic now.

"Let's head to the track."

"The…track?"

"It'll be better if I show you."

**Sports field…**

"This…circle is a track?" I nod. "Do people run around it?"

"Yeah. That's what it's for."

"Though… I doubt they'd get anywhere." he frowns as he regards the track. "Going nowhere….Ah, now I see. It was designed with a profound philosophical point in mind…." he smiles knowingly at this. …Philosophical huh?

"Well let's go to the rooftop."

He looks at me curiously. "Why there?"

"It's a nice view."

**Rooftop…**

Theo looked out towards the sea. "Ah. It is a extremely nice vantage point. One has many advantages here."

I chuckle lowly and the two of us stay there for a bit.

"Well those were the most important bits." I stretch as I speak. "There's nothing more to see."

"I see…" does Theo sound somewhat disappointed? Regardless the two of us start heading back to the front gate.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Thank you very much for guiding me around the school. My knowledge of this world is that much deeper now. If it is all right with you, I'd like to again go…" he frowns. " "again"…? That's odd…" The way you phrased it was kind of odd…oh that's not what he means? "Why did I come here? And why with you…? What…is this desire I have to know more about you…?" I watch him. I always thought these trips were curiosity about this world. "…" He continues to frown before he looks down at me and that blush and pout of his returns. "Oh, pardon me. You must be exhausted. I had you chaperone me to so many different places…Let us go. Please, may I take your hand?"

"Sure."

With that we walked back to the Velvet Room.

**Velvet Room…**

"Thank you for answering my request. Well then…thank you for showing me around Gekkoukan High School. I shared the bread that I bought at the school shop with my master. I took advantage of that opportunity and suggested that we have school lunches delivered to the Velvet Room…however, it would seem that there are too many difficulties to make that a feasible addition to our routine." He pauses and gives me a strangely sad look.

"Gekkoukan isn't just part of your world…it's a place that you inhabit on a daily basis. Coming into contact with such a place, saturated with your very presence, was an exciting opportunity for me. That's why I…" He falls silent and looks away. "…I will put that aside for now." Huh? Okay then… "…There's more that I need to consider. Instead, let me give you a reward. It's another special gift. With this, you can fuse Hell Biker. He's a frightful "man", but he's also a part of you…like the rest, he emerges from the sea of your soul. Please take this." He hands me a red muffler.

I eye it before throwing it into the Bag of Holding. Why a muffler of all things unlocks a Persona I don't understand. It's getting late so I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello." Aeon greets me when I come in. He still has that solemn expression. "Mitsuru has just returned to the dorm. She looked exhausted, she went to her room without speaking." Is he concerned?

"She'll be okay."

"…Hopefully."

"Hey Ken…let's go out to eat tonight."

His eyes brighten as he follows me out.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Ken orders a calcium meal but he doesn't seem to have much of an appetite today.

"Is it nasty?"

"Um...it's definitely not good." That sucks. "…But that might be my fault. I can't really taste it well…" he's awfully down today. "I'm sorry…"

"About what?" The food? "I don't care about you not eating it. Order something else if you like."

Ken shakes his head. "It's not that it's…um…how I always make you listen to me talk. It's like I'm depending on you too much. It's not good, huh…"

"It's fine Ken."

"Minako-san…" he looks down again. "Why…are you so…" So what? "Um…" he looks shyly at me. "Minako-san…I'm going to be serious here, so please listen to what I have to say…remember the manga I talked about before…? The one with the alien hero who fights bad guys…?" he stares solemnly down at his plate and stirs around his food aimlessly. "I threw all them away."

"Why?"

"Because…" his voice is soft that I have to strain to hear it "Fighting isn't a good thing. But, I enjoyed reading it."

"Don't worry about that Ken." I guess seeing people die in front of him would turn him off the whole superhero comics.

"But…reading it got me all excited. It was really cool when tons of bad guys were dying, too…" he looks down in silence for several moments. "…that can't be good." his eyes water. "I hate that I feel that way…"

"Ken…if you want to change…you can." Personally I think he's fine the way he is but…

He nods. "I…want to change…right now, if I can." He looks up at me. "How long do I have to be a kid…? I want to be recognized…" he looks away from me with a strange expression on his face. "I want you to see me as…"

"See you as what Ken?"

"I'm sorry, um…Let's eat." Talk about a quick dismissal. What is with him and Akihiko? "…Does your food taste good Minako-san? I was getting worried that yours might taste bad too, if you're with me…"

"…Ken…don't worry so much."

"I-I see, I'm sorry!"

"And there's no need to apologize."

"I…oh." he looks down at his plate before slowly forcing the food down. "…You're so nice, Minako-san." he blushes slightly. "I'd…like to have dinner with you again. …I mean it." with that we finish our meals before heading back to the dorm.

_11/11/09_

Hm…I call up Tatsuya and ask him for another lesson after school. As always he agrees…what does he do all day? After that I work at Chagall Café until late and go straight to bed.

_11/12/09_

'Huh? Minako-chan?" I turn on the monorail and there's Ryoji he's waving and walking towards me. "G'morning!" …it is way too damn early to be that cheerful.

"What a coincidence…" my voice is dry.

Ryoji chuckles. …no wonder he and Junpei get along so well. "Some people might call it "destiny."." What kind of lame pick up line was that? He looks at the window. "Look…the sun's shining off the ocean beautifully. This view really lifts my spirits."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he turns to me with the same bright smile on his face. "Of course, having you here with me probably helps a lot too, Minako-chan." he laughs. …I think I understand a bit of Aeon's irritation now. "Oh, we're almost at school already. That's a shame…" he sighs.

"Why do you find it boring?" Granted it _is _but still.

He shakes his head. "Nope, it's really fun. You know…it's probably because I know I can see you there." …and he just _had _to say that. I barely even look at him most of the time except when that strange melancholy hits me from looking at him too long. "Everything's glimmering there, just like this ocean…" at his laughter I feel my inner strength increase. "Oh, we're here. I hope today turns out to be fun!" with that the two of us walk to class together.

**After School**

I head for the home economics room. I might as well go to cooking club today. Nothing important happens other than me making some more chocolate truffles….hm…Fuuka's are pretty normal tasting too. Afterwards I head to train with Tatsuya before heading to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Akihiko greets me when I walk in and Aeon still looks troubled. …Is he that worried about Ryoji?

I invite Ken to with me to eat again. Maybe he'll open up to me some more.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wakatusu Restaurant…**

Ken's eating…rather eagerly. It's the calcium meal again…I thought he said it was bland? Hm? What's that black mark on his wrist?

"Ken…"

"Yes? What is it?" he looks up at me.

"What's that?" I point to his wrist.

"…Oh." he blushes brightly. "Indian ink…um, from calligraphy class." He roughly rubs at the ink.

"Don't worry too much about it. I was just curious."

"But…I hate being dirty." he speaks softly continuing to rub at the mark. "I forgot that I had homework. It was to write the name of something that I like. But, I couldn't think of anything…"

"So what did you end up writing?" He must have wrote _something_. I think…

"Y-You promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah. I promise."

He looks down. ""Omelet and fried rice."." He blushes again. So that's his favorite food or something?

"How about I make that for you?" It should be easy enough.

"Huh…? Y-You don't have to!" he's embarrassed but has a happy smile on his face. "Um…" his expression turns more serious. "You really are nice, Minako-san…everyone else is, too. Yukari-san bought me some ice cream the other day…she said that she wanted to have some. But, she didn't buy any for herself. Junpei-san always gives me the toy that comes with the candy he buys. Even though he only gets a piece of gum…he says that he likes the gum better than the toy, but that can't be true." Ha. At least I'm not the only one. "…Everyone is so nice." he smiles at me. "…There's…no need to be so nice to me." He looks down as he speaks and all his previous joy seems to have vanished. "That goes for you too, Minako-san…" …he looks ready to cry.

"Is something wrong with being nice?"

"Th-That's not what I mean…please don't say it like that." His voice chokes up and his eyes glimmer a bit more. "…six years…" he looks up at me then "we're only six years apart." …and? He looks down again. "Six years…between you and me." he sighs at this and I feel my inner strength increase. "Um, there's something I'd like to ask you…"

"What is it?"

He stares at me for a few more moments before rapidly shaking his head. "Oh, actually…never mind."

"Never mind?"

"…Never mind!" He shouts before shoving food back into his mouth. Ooookay. We finish our meal in relative silence before heading back to the dorm.

_11/13/09_

I head to class as always.

**After School**

"Hey, Minako-chan." Ryoji approaches my desk. "Do you mind showing me around?" Showing him around? Aeon who's still sitting next to me opens his mouth angrily. Oh god no. Not again.

"Uh…sure. I'll meet you at the front gate." Aeon turns to me incredulously no doubt about to start with his "He's a threat." spiel. "Enough Aeon." Aeon's jaw clenches and he stands. …Huh? I couldn't have hurt him could I? Saying nothing more Aeon turns and storms off. Ryoji stares at Aeon's back for several moments.

"Uh…"

I shake my head. "It's not important…he'll be fine. I'll meet you at the front gate then." with that I turn and leave quickly. I can't get Aeon's betrayed expression out of my mind.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Oh, Ryoji-kun. Are you going home?" He's surrounded by girls as he walks to the gate. Oh you've _gots _to be kidding me. First Akihiko and now him?

"Ah, Minako-chan." He's noticed me apparently. He waves happily and starts walking over when that damn girl with buns from before walks right in front of him

. "Ooh, it's Ryoji. Hey, are you going somewhere?" And with that they all swarm him giggling and squealing.

"Sorry, ladies, but I've already got plans for today." he smoothly dodges all of them with a brilliant smile. "Maybe next time…"

"Whaat? When's "next time" gonna be?"

"Tell you what, I'll make sure I see you in your dreams tonight." …Is he serious?

The girl with buns squees "Awww!" …a real charmer huh.

He laughs. "Please! You're all so cute; I can't choose just one of you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he keeps smiling as he weaves his way through the pack of girls "but I've already decided on my princess for today." He's reaches me and takes my hand causing every single girl there to glare at me. …I just can't win.

I sigh. "You just had to do that didn't you?"

He frowns. "I…" he falls silent. "Sorry…" Huh? I didn't expect that.

"I'm not mad." More annoyed than angry but-

"It's just that…I'm sorry. I feel like I shouldn't be saying things like this to you." Sheesh. He looks me dead in the eye. "I want to be more sincere with you. I wonder why…" his grip on my hand tightens, but not painfully so.

"Urgh. Talk about the school bicycle." The girl with buns shoots me a dark look as all the girls stalk off. …good riddance.

"Oh…sorry." he looks at their retreating backs before looking down at our entwined hands with a smile. "Aeon-san's going to get angry again if he sees me holding your hand." …Still what is with Aeon? It's like he can't stand Ryoji. "But…I wonder why…" He frowns once more looking at the ground. "For some reason, Aeon-san too…I feel like I know him, and it's on the tip of my brain…but I just can't remember it!" he shakes his head in frustration with this I feel my inner strength increase.

He looks back up at me with a smile. "Oh…I shouldn't let myself get lost in thought while you're with me. So you're going to show me around right?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see all the places you like to go to."

"Really? Fine let's head to Duck and get something to eat."

"Duck?"

"Hamburger place. Food's great."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

I order a meal and happily start biting into it.

Ryoji looks over me at amusement. "Do you come to eat here often?"

I nod still eating. Ryoji looks around as if he's never been in a restaurant before.

"Minako-chan…"

I swallow and look up at him. "Hm?"

"What other places do you like to go to?"

I think for a while. "I love going to the Bookworms nearby. It's run by a nice elderly couple…and Naganaki Shrine is where I've met a couple of interesting people and it's very peaceful, I work at the theater and at Be Blue a lot too."

After I'm done eating we visit each of those places, Ryoji's strangely content with me leading him around and explaining everything to him while he just looks around and tells me he's happy as long as he's with me. I feel my cheeks warming as he speaks. As much as I hate it I think I'm growing fond of him.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. Is he eating ramen? "Junpei-san doesn't seem like his usual self…so I wonder why he's going to see Chidori-san. Hmm…maybe her Persona went out of control." Ken seems someone distress by this. I go to see Mutatsu who as usual gives me some rather…questionable advice. …Well at least it's not as bad as Tanaka's.

_11/14/09_

After class is over I head to Bookworms.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Bookstore…**

"Um, dear, you spelled it wrong." Mitsuko looks amused as she looks at a letter. "There are two k's…"

"I know, I know!" Bunkichi sighs. "I just forgot to write the second one.

Mitsuko turns more serious. "I feel bad for Minako-chan and all the people who've been campaigning to save the tree…"

Bunkichi turns and spots me. "…Oh! Speak of the devil." I walk over to him and look curiously over the paper before I can speak he continues. "I'm writing a letter-something I haven't done in ages. But, I can't remember how to spell half these words! Am I finally losing it? I used to have an amazing vocabulary."

"What's the letter for?"

Bunkichi chuckles winking at me. "Sorry, can't let you see it. Top secret."

"I'll tell you when the time comes, Minako-chan." Mitsuko looks over the letter again.

"Well, aren't you curious?" Of course I am.

"Of course. I can't wait."

Bunkichi chuckles again. "We feel the same way. Everyday, we just can't wait to see you! Lately, I even feel smarter! Maybe I should go back to school…" noticing my expression he laughs. "Just kidding." with that I feel stronger inside. "I hope we can clean up the store before you come back next time…."

"Oh I don't mind."

"Well…you should go Minako-chan. We don't want to give it away after all." Mitsuko gently shoos me to the door.

"Alright. I'll be back later though!" with that I wave and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru… "I will join you at Tartarus tonight. …I apologize for worrying everyone." her voice is mechanical and her face…it's…a blank stare as though she's not really there. "Our only priority now is to do something about Tartarus." she smiles one of those false smiles I've gotten used to seeing on others. "…I will do my best. Well, the school rip is next week, so that should be fun." Oh yeah. I had forgotten. "…But unfortunately, Amada and Koromaru will have to stay here."

Ken is eating ramen and doesn't react at all to the news.

"Okay…Fuuka. We're heading to Tartarus."

"Uh…" she looks at Mitsuru and me before nodding. "Okay. We'll go as soon as it's close to the Dark Hour."

**Tartarus…**

I fused Pazuzu, Chernobog and Narasimha to create Thor of the Chariot Arcana. He's strengthened by my bond with Rio. …and he's holding something within himself. I switch Aeon for Mitsuru, which…was not the best idea. We nearly get killed a few floors later when Mitsuru was distracted and I nearly got cleaved in two, needless to say we quickly headed back to the dorm after that.

_11/15/09_

**Early Morning…**

Hm? My phone is ringing. I swear if its Theo…

"Hello, this is Ryoji Mochizuki. This is Minako-chan, right?" …I'm going to kick Junpei's ass the next time I see him. Who the fuck told him to give my number out? "Do you have some time to spare?" …damn I was going to go see Tatsuya and then Akinari today.

"Yeah. Sure." Urgh. I'm going to make this up to Akinari…

"Why don't we go out somewhere? The weather's great."

"Alright."

"That's great!" …and yet another morning person. "Just thinking about seeing you makes me happy." I feel my lips quirk up in a smile even as I mentally roll my eyes. "I'll head over immediately." with that he ends the call. It's not even twenty minutes later that he comes to the dorm and the two of us head for Chagall Café we talk the whole way mostly about things I like. It's odd how curious Ryoji is about me, he is satisfied just by me talking about myself for some reason.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

"This place is interesting."

"Why?" I mean it's just a café. Granted the coffee's great but…

He turns thoughtful. "You know, that's a hard question to answer." He looks around as if trying to engrave the café in his memory. I look down at the table and can't help smiling bitterly. The exact same table Shinji and I had sat at. "You know, all these people around us…I'll bet they're all couples." Hm? I look around and…he's right they do all look like couples. …What the hell? Did I come in on lover's day or something? …did he _plan _this? …I eye him trying to search for any decent.

"Is something wrong Minako-chan?" He frowns as I shake my head.

"No. It's nothing." He gives me one of his warm smiles and I feel my heart race.

He smiles then. "Being lovers means that there's nobody else in the world that you care more for, right? That'd be wonderful, if it were really true."

"It'll happen to you someday." I can't help but smile at the few memories I had with Shinji, needling him, eating ice cream, talking with him. It is a wonderful thing.

He laughs. "I see. You know, sometimes I think…I would still like you, no matter if you were a guy or a girl." …that's his way of telling me he's bi or something? Still that comment gives me warmth.

"What do you mean?"

He gives me a confused look. "Is that such an odd thing to say?" Yes it is. "I'm positive that I've know you before…when I'm with you," he looks down sadly "I get this feeling that I'll find out how I know you, and we'll become closer. But…for some reason, that makes me want to cry. …I've never cried before."…How odd that I feel the same way…though he's never cried before? Everyone's cried at least once. Maybe he means since he come here, but with his words I feel my inner strength increase. "I…want to spend time with you alone like this. If I'm not bothering you…would it be all right if I asked you out again?"

"Sure. No problem. I enjoyed today." I did. I like being around him, granted he gives me that melancholy feeling but there's a comfort, a familiarity even in that. Its odd how much I'm drawn to him as if he was a part of me that I'd lost.

"I see…I'm happy to hear that. …Oh, that reminds me. That school trip's coming up soon, right? Let's find some time to go somewhere together while we're there. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it…" Oh yeah.

"Sure."

"Good." he shoots me another of his bright smiles. "It'll be nice getting to know Minako-chan better." With that we finished our meals and went our separate ways.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back…" Mitsuru still sounds a bit out of it. "I apologize about yesterday." she looks somewhat ashamed. "I wasn't in top form and I put all of you in danger. I…will not do so again."

"Mitsuru-senpai…"

She gives me a small smile. "I'm fine now."

_11/16/09_

I go straight to training today before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hey, the school trip is tomorrow! I'm so psyched! …It kinda sucks that we're only going to Kyoto though."

"Hm, Junpei-san seems to have his energy back." Ken looks over Junpei. "I guess there was no reason to worry about him."

"Huh? What're ya talkin' about? I'm always energetic! By the way, you better behave while we're gone. Don't go throwin' any parties, got it?"

"I won't. Oh, and please don't worry about bringing me back a souvenir."

"…Hey, are ya tryin' to use reverse psychosis on me or somethin'?"

"No, of course not. …It's just that Kyoto has a lot of great-tasting snacks."

Snacks?

"I hear they have really good namayatsuhashi there…" Ken mumbles. …Hm. I'll pick him some up.

I walk Koromaru before going to my room. I waste a good four hours packing before heading into bed.

_11/17/09_

And today's the trip.

The whole train ride I spent listening to my MP3 player. Ryoji sits next to me and I feel the warmth of his leg the whole way there.

**Kyoto station…**

We rode a bullet train here.

"Kyoto, huh…? Talk about a clichéd place to go on a school trip." Junpei sighs.

"Huh? Don't you like it?" Ryoji looks around eagerly. "I think it's a beautiful place to have some good memories of while we're still young."

"Is that so…? Ya know, every now and then, you sound like an old man." I snicker.

"Really?"

I look ahead and see Mitsuru walking with the seniors. She still has that depressed look on her face.

"She came…" Yukari sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

We took a tour bus, again I was sitting next to Ryoji but this time he kept dragging me into their conversations. He has this way of getting me to speak and laugh even when I don't want to.

**Higashiyama-Sanjo, Godaigo Inn…**

"We're finally here!" Junpei stretches as he walks. "Whoa, nice place!"

"It IS an expensive area, after all." Yukari looks impressed too.

"Hey, what's that umbrella for?" Ryoji points to a large umbrella near the entrance. …Hm…Most be decorative.

"It's for decoration."

"…I see. So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh? Say, why don't we go hang out somewhere together after this?"

"Now? Isn't it a bit late?"

"True…" he thinks for a moment. "How about I pick you up in your room later?"

"What are you trying to pull?" Yukari glares in irritation at Ryoji. "Watch yourself around this guy, okay leader?" …should you really be calling me leader right now? "He'll go after any girl with a pulse."

"Leader?" Ryoji looks baffled. I stiffen please please don't ask why she calls me that- "…That's no way to refer to someone with so cute a name as Minako-chan's. Oh, and I don't just go for anyone." he turns to me and looks me dead in the eye. "I want to get to know you better because…you're you." I feel my cheeks burning. "…Though I must say, we're getting along pretty well already." he chuckles. …Gah. He just had to make that sound dirty didn't he!

"Huh? What's with that chuckle?" Yukari looks between me and Ryoji quickly. "Wait, don't tell me, are you two…?" Wait what?

"You are a menace!" Aeon snarls. I face palm. Damn it.

"Ugh, sheesh…" Yukari sighs and pulls Aeon to the side in an attempt to calm him down.

"So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji? …Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?" Junpei turns away from Yukari and Aeon's whispered words to Ryoji.

"Hmm…I don't really remember." He doesn't remember?

"…Are you serious? That's the highlight of the year!" Yukari turns back to us and walks back over. Aeon looks strangely subdued.

"Really?"

"Hm?" Aeon looks over at the pond in the courtyard. "…Is this one of the open-air hot springs I have heard about?"

"Uh…no Aeon. That's the courtyard."

"Yep, this is the courtyard, Aeon. Do you wanna walk around later?" Fuuka offers.

"Come on, you can talk later. You're blocking the hallway. Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you go get unpacked?" Ms. Toriumi walks past us after speaking.

"…You heard her." Junpei looks at Aeon.

"We'll see you later, then. This way, Minako-chan." with that I head towards her when Junpei interrupts with a grin.

"This way, Minako-chan."

Ryoji chuckles. "I'm looking forward to seeing the rooms, Minako-chan." …why does everything he says to me sound like innuendo? Either he's a pervert or I am…or maybe it's the both of us. Though his words cause me to look at his lips. Would kissing him be so bad?

"…Well, I will see you later." Aeon turns to Junpei and waves and starts following me to the room.

"NO! Junpei, Ryoji-kun, Aeon, guy's room! Minako come on!" she grabs me and drags me off. The last thing I see before I'm dragged is Aeon's confused and lost expression. After I'm on the right floor I change and jump into bed.

_11/18/09_

Hm…today we're visiting historical sites. Most of the day is spent doing nothing.

There's a knock on the door, it's still early so everyone's gone but me. Getting up I open to door to see Ryoji standing there.

"Ryoji-kun? What are you doing?"

"I came to see you." He flashes me one of his smiles and slips past me into the room. "All alone huh…"

"Is there something you wanted?"

He grins at that. "Minako-chan…"

"…don't even." I deadpan he laughs I guess it wasn't as effective with a smile on my face.

"I was just wondering if you'd walk with me tomorrow."

I arch a brow. "You sure your "fans" won't have anything to say about that?"

"We can just go alone then." he adds cheerfully. There's another knock at the door.

"Minako-chan!" It's Aeon. I sigh heavily as Ryoji frowns at the door.

"…Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Ryoji-kun." With that I shove him out the door directly in front of Aeon despite his protests. "Goodnight." I slam the door on both of them and hear Aeon's "Stay away from her!" diatribe before I throw myself into bed and plug some headphones into my ears.

_11/19/09_

Today we have a walking tour of Kyoto. Mitsuru and Yukari seem to have grown closer and Mitsuru's lost the depressed look that was on her face. Ryoji, Junpei, and I walk around together for most of the day. Aeon's somewhere with Fuuka.

Ryoji invites me to walk around with him, we spend most of the day browsing shops (mostly food shops).

"I was unaware Minako-chan had such a large appetite." He grins as I devour some candy.

"Oh ha-ha." I lick my lips to get the last bit of sugar and he smiles.

"You missed a spot." He gently rubs his thumb against another bit of sugar. …He's…so close. I feel my heartbeat racing as our eyes meet…and it's like he's drawing me in.

A loud shriek pierces the air I turn to the source of the sound. It's one of Ryoji's fans.

"What the hell!" she looks ready to march over to us when shooting me a grin Ryoji grabs me and runs.

"Hey!"

The two of us run and run, well more like Ryoji drags me and I run ahead to keep my arm from wrenching off before we stop by a crepe stand.

"WAIT!" I yank my hand out of his and look at some of the crepes. Yum. Chocolate and strawberries. I order one and start happily munching on it.

Ryoji looks over and buys a green tea one.

"Let's eat over there." He points to the bank of a nearby river. According to a tour guide yesterday that river was called the Kamogawa.

**Kyoto, along the bank of the Kamogawa river…**

I sit down on the ground next to Ryoji and eating a second chocolate and strawberry crepe.

"A green tea crepe…that color's a little off-putting." He takes a bite of his own. "Oh, but it's delicious. …You can't find this in Iwatodai." He chuckles. "It makes me kind of happy."

"That's what makes traveling fun." I enjoy eating different kinds of food.

"So, you get to discover a lot of new things when you visit new places…" he laughs again. "If that's the way it is, I feel like I'm always traveling." he turns to me and moves closer. We're so close that our legs are touching. "Hey, here's something I didn't know. The light reflects off the river in a different way than it shines off of the ocean…"

"Isn't that because it's flowing?" I turn to the river and the setting sun does reflect of its surface. Creating a beautiful sparkling reflection.

"Oh, that might be it…the water's on a journey, too. I bet that must be fun." He has a peaceful smile on his face. It's nice here. "…That reminds me, this place is filled with couples, too." …and damn him for mentioning this! There are a bunch of couples here. "They all look like they're having fun. …What kind of things do lovers talk about?"

Shinjiro...he and I talked about plenty of topics they ranged from depressing to happy and pointless. Though…most of them were depressing. Shinji…thinking about him brings some sadness but mostly just the memories of his words and my promise to live by them. So with a somewhat shaky smile I turn to Ryoji.

"I guess…depressing topics."

"Hmm…I see." he looks thoughtful . "I wonder if you can only discuss the most heart-breaking things with those closest to you…" his gaze intensifies as he looks at me. A few moments past by of absolute silence.

"Is something wrong?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Why you, I wonder…?" He looks down at the river as he speaks. "Sure, you're nice, and pretty, but…I don't think it's that. It's just…you…" his voice is gentle. With that I feel my inner strength increase. "…Hey, would you be willing to see me like this after we get back from the trip? Um…the day after we get back is the 22nd. It's a Sunday." what is with him intruding on my Akinari time? "I'd like to spend some more time with you…" His voice is so sincere that I pause for a moment.

"Sure."

"Oh, I'm so glad! I was getting anxious about what I was going to do if you'd said no. Then, the 22nd it is! Don't forget." he laughs happily before turning to me. I guess that whole going from solemn to bright is a trait Junpei and Ryoji share. "Do you want to go back?"

"Nah. Let's…stay here a little longer. I want to watch the sunset." It's nice here and we sit in silence for the rest of the day watching the sunset.

"Hey. Ryoji-kun?" I turn to him.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever think about…what you wanted to do with your life?"

He flashes me a smile. "I…I want to do this. Visit new places, see new things. I'd be happy if Minako-chan went along with me."

My cheeks heat up and I turn away from him to look at the setting sun. I…might actually take him up on that…if he goes.

"Is there anything Minako-chan wants to do?"

I finish off the last of my crepe and wrap my arms around my legs as I draw them to my chest. "What I want to do…" to be perfectly honest I had never given it much thought before. Though if nothing else. "It'll sound silly…but-"

I turn to see Ryoji looking intently at me.

"I always wanted to create something beautiful…It was never a specific thing but…" I look away from him back towards the setting sun. "I want to leave something beautiful in this world. Something that would last forever." I chuckle self-depreciatingly. "Silly isn't it?"

"Not at all Minako-chan." He moves even closer to me and gently brushes a strand of hair out of my face. "I think you'll create something very beautiful." His words aren't anything special but his tone and expression…I feel a smile on my lips bright and vibrant. I wouldn't think it but…he makes me happy.

Tucking my hair behind my ear he looks around. The sun has nearly completely set and a cold breeze is blowing causing me to shiver. "It's starting to get a little chilly." he says this tightening his scarf around his neck. "…I wonder if winter's just around the corner. Should we get going?"

"Yeah." He leans down offering me his hand. I grab it and am comforted by the warmth as he pulls me up. "Let's go shopping first." While the sun is setting it's not completely dark yet.

He gives me another brilliant smile and we browse souvenir shops. As we walk around I spot a small wolf necklace piece. It's a brilliant silver and I walk over to it.

"Would you like it?" Ryoji leans over me as I nearly jump.

"Geez! Give a girl some warning!"

He just chuckles and looks at it. "It's very beautiful." The wolf while silver has ruby for eyes and looks powerful yet…docile. It's a strange creature…but stranger still is the feeling that I know it. …As if it was mine. How strange. He walks over to the seller. I'm too distracted by the shining eyes to notice what he's saying. "Minako-chan. It's yours."

Huh? "What? No- you didn't have to-!"

"I wanted to. It's a gift. Besides, I got something for myself as well." Huh. Guess those ridiculous rumors about him being rich were true.

"Thanks Ryoji-kun."

He chuckles. "Hearing my name in Minako-chan's sweet voice is thanks enough." Cheerfully he grabs my hand and the two of us head back for the Inn together.

**Godaigo, 3****rd**** floor… **

Hm? Someone's knocking? Someone probably forgot their key…

I stretch and open the door. Right outside my room is Fuuka.

"Fuuka?"

"Ah. Minako-chan! Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari-chan wanted to know if you wanted to go to the hot springs with us."

"Hot springs…sure. Let me change."

"Okay! We'll see you there!" with that she walks off. I head back in my room and quickly get ready.

**Inside the hotel, outdoor hot spring…**

"Wow! This hot spring is huge!" Yukari looks around eagerly. It is huge. Happily, I sink into the water and moan. Oh. This feels great. Hm? Was that a splash?

"…who's that? Is someone there!" Yukari yells.

"…What's the matter, Yukari? Did you see something?" Mitsuru looks up at Yukari whose standing and picking up a towel.

"Did you…did you just hear that right now?"

"Hear what…?" Mitsuru didn't hear it then?

"What about you, Minako-chan? Did you hear something…?" Fuuka turns to me she's already standing and has her towel covering her.

"Yeah."

"…You did, huh? Fuuka, could you check over there? I-It could be a ghost…" …even if they did exist why the hell would a ghost making a splashing sound? I swear…her fear of ghosts is getting pretty damn ridiculous.

"Um…but…I, Uh…okay…" …oh come on! They're both scared of some non-existent ghosts? With that we split up into groups. Yukari and I in one group, Mitsuru and Fuuka in the other.

"Okay, I'll go around from the left."

"O-Okay. Then I'll head right…come with me, Minako." Her voice is small at the last bit. …she really is that scared of some ghosts huh. We don't make it ten steps before Yukari grabs my arm. "Oh, wait! Could there be other guests in the bath, too?" If there was why not answer? "If that's the case, would we be causing trouble, walking around like this…?"

"Is anyone here?" I yell. There's no response.

"I-I guess not…" Yukari sighs. "Was it really a ghost…?" she laughs but it cracks. "Who am I kidding?" she sighs and we keep walking. Hm…I don't think there's anything here. "Hmm…I don't see anything particularly suspicious…"

I check the hot-water supply but…nothing.

"Nothing here…I-I'm not scared, you know?" Sure Yukari. Sure. Suddenly there's a splashing. Yukari practically jumps in my arms. I stare at her for a few moments but she's not letting go. "Wh-What was that? An animal?"

"Probably a person. …Ya mind?"

"Uh…oh!" she lets me go hastily. "But…how can it be a person? No one answered when we called out before." she pales and looks around. "Maybe I was just hearing things…should we go check up on Fuuka?" …No. I'm not dealing with you jumping at every single noise for the rest of the trip. Whatever that was I'm going to find it.

"Let's check ahead first."

"Wh-Why, is there someplace over there that seems suspicious?" That's when I notice it. There's a hollow in the rock. Something could easily squeeze in there. …Probably a monkey. I'll show it to her and I'll be able to rest in peace.

"There." I point to it.

She looks up at it and grimaces. "I was kinda deliberately avoiding that area. It feels like something might…jump out." she looks over it again. "Wait a sec…wouldn't that mean a person could hide there?" she looks at me. "Let's check it out!" Sure. We go forward and- What the?

"Huh?" …Oh. Apparently Aeon, Akihiko, Junpei and Ryoji were there….wait a-. Damn perverts!

Yukari screeches and I cringe. That draws both Fuuka and Mitsuru to us.

"Uh, we, uh, um…"

"Junpei-kun…that's not going to help." Aeon says simply.

"W-Wait! Th-This is just a misunderstanding…!" Akihiko looks fearfully at Mitsuru.

"Silence!" Mitsuru screams. Oh. Ice Queen's pissed. "I'm going to execute you all!" Execute?

Aeon takes that as his cue to walk over to me. "I warned you." he doesn't even spare them a backyard glance.

"Traitor!" Junpei glares at Aeon's retreating back. I grab the extra towel I had and dip it into the water and ring it. Aeon calmly walks past Mitsuru who doesn't spare him a glance. "Wha- why does Aeon-!" Junpei protests don't last long under Mitsuru's withering glare.

I smirk and start twisting the towel. Ryoji's eyes widen as he realizes what I'm about to do.

"Wa-wait! Minako-chan! OUCH!" I hit him and it makes a satisfying crack in the air. There's another squeal and I continue with it going on and on until he starts running and sprinting throughout the hot springs.

"PERSONA!" Ah. My eyes widen into saucers. Oh. She froze them. And…her Persona's changed? It looks more like a dress wearing dominatrix, whip included, now. All of the guys, with the exception of Aeon were completely frozen in place. I look at the in amusement, apparently they've been turned into human popsicles.

We look at their frozen forms for a few moments before bursting into laughter, well with the exception of Mitsuru who simply smirks.

"…Perhaps they should be defrosted? It shall raise questions if other guests see them." Aeon points out. Buzz kill. With a sigh I look around for a bucket. I don't really want to use my Persona to unfreeze them because more likely than not they'll end up with burns. Not that they wouldn't deserve it.

_11/20/09_

"Everyone remembers what time we're meeting at Kyoto Station, yes?" Ms. Toriumi address the class. "Then, please be on time. If any of you are late, I'm the one who will be blamed." with that she walks off.

"Well…Let's go. Oh." Fuuka spots Junpei, Ryoji, and Akihiko sitting forlornly on the benches.

"G-Good morning…" Junpei murmurs submissively.

Akihiko just closes his eyes groaning. Huh. It did take us about four hours to defrost the poor bastards. Mitsuru had taken some damage control as to why the hot springs were unavailable for the rest of the guests.

"Um…" Ryoji doesn't look comfortable sitting down. Good.

I turn and keep walking, Fuuka and Yukari do the same. Aeon shakes his head and follows us. Mitsuru strolls right by without even glancing at them.

The trip back is rather uneventful with the girls glaring at the guys who just look exhausted. I spend the whole time playing games and listening to music.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken waves at us when we come into the dorm. "Wow, that was fast…how was Kyoto?"

"Aw, man…I'm so tired." Junpei sighs as he drops his bags. "…But, it was a lotta fun. I brought you back some "souvenir stories," so I'll tell ya them later."

"…Oh, okay." Ken looks disappointed. "I can't wait to hear them."

"We can't go to Tartarus tonight; we're all too tired. Let's go tomorrow night…even though we don't have anything to fight for anymore." with that Junpei and the others head upstairs with their bags.

"Ah. Ken…" I reach in my bag and take out the Namayatsuhashi. "This is for you."

"Ooh, namayatsuhashi?" he unwraps it quickly and bites into it. His face quickly brightens in delight. "Yay! It's got the sweet red beans! Namayatsuhashi with sweet read beans is the best! Thank you for the souvenir." he frowns then. "By the way…I noticed that the girls seem to be holding the guys in contempt. But I can't imagine why…" Meh. He doesn't need to know. During our conversations Akihiko and Junpei returned and sat far away from everyone else they look depressed, though they deserve it.

I go ahead and walk Koromaru, Ken asks to come with me the three of us head to Naganaki Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru runs around eagerly. "I'm not surprised to see Koromaru so happy. You guys were gone for a while…It seems like you guys had fun on the trip." He looks at Koromaru running around with a small smile. "Everyone's been talking about it non-stop in the lounge…Only Koromaru and I were at the dorm, so it was really quiet. I can't remember the last time things were so quiet around there." I guess the kid missed us. I don't blame him being alone with just Koromaru in that dorm would have drove me insane. "I stayed up watching late-night shows with Koromaru in the lounge…then I'd doze off for a while. But it was too quiet, and I couldn't get much sleep." He looks down at this. There really was no one he could have stayed with during our trip?

"Are you alright now?"

Ken nods. "Yeah. I'm fine." Koromaru comes trotting back. "Ah, welcome back. Hm? Are you tired? …I feel like I know what Koromaru's thinking lately. It's probably because we spent so much time together alone these past few days." that makes sense, with that we headed back to the dorm.

_11/21/09_

I headed to Bookworms before going to see Tatsuya.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in.

"Fine."

"…Ryoji-kun was just here. He came to hang out with Junpei-kun. It's not often that we get visitors here."

"Yeah…Do you think it's okay? I'm actually surprised that he's not with a girl." Yukari looks the lounge and frowns. "…Hey, where's Aeon?"

"I saw him on the 2nd floor." Ken adds.

"Really? Hmm…maybe he's with Koromaru. It's not like them to be gone."

**Dorm, 2****nd**** floor…**

Aeon is sitting down with a troubled look on his face. "I don't know…it's just something about him…I don't want the others around him. He's dangerous…" Koromaru whines in sympathy.

"Aeon?" I walk over. Aeon looks up at me.

"Minako…I was simply asking Koromaru for advice." …he's asking Koromaru? Sheesh. "I've been troubled lately…" he trails off with an oddly vulnerable look.

"Aeon-"

He stands. "I'll take Koromaru for a walk tonight."

"Can I come?"

Aeon shakes his head. "I'd rather be alone if you don't mind. I need to think." with that he and Koromaru head downstairs. …Oh. With a final look at the door as he leaves I turn and ask Fuuka to prepare to go to Tartarus tonight.

**Tartarus…**

On the 180th floor we ran into another trio of powerful Shadows. Yay. They're three giant stone statues holding a small set of scales in their right hand and a giant sword in their left. Of course due to Odin's ridiculous strength this battle is a breeze. Once they dissolved into Shadow Goo, I gathered up the attack mirrors they left behind. There were three of them along with a Balm of Life. The whole way up Aeon, while not distracted, had been oddly silent and contemplative. Was he still thinking about Ryoji?

On the 183rd floor after a battle with four gracious cupids (who like most things died after a single Maziodyne attack) Odin began glowing brightly. Hm? Suddenly a small accessory appeared in my hand, apparently it's called a Drapnir.

Uh…what does it do?

[_It increases the effectiveness of spells such as Dia being cast upon the wearer._]

Thanks.

There's silence in my mind then and I throw the Drapnir into the BoH. 190th floor we run into a single powerful Shadow. It has a tendency to use Hama skills but most of the time they're either aimed at Ken (who nulls them) or miss. That done I leave Tartarus…I've had enough for today.

_11/22/09_

There's no school today but I promised to meet up with Ryoji. Gah. I'm late…I was so tired from yesterday I overslept! Quickly I get dressed and head to the café.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

Ryoji smiles up at me as I enter, I wait for him to comment on my lateness but he doesn't, so I sit and order.

"Going to Kyoto was fun. Going out with everyone, seeing and eating so many different things…then we'd go to bed and wake up and do it all over again the next day. It was amazing. It was a lot of fun…"

"Yeah it was."

"Yeah, you were laughing a lot, Minako-chan." he laughs. "Did you see this? I bought it at one of the souvenir shops." Now that he mentions it…he's wearing a ring?

"Why did you buy a ring of all things?"

"I guess…it's proof of the fun memories I've made. I felt like I wanted a reminder of those times. And then I saw this in the store…" he caresses it with a sad smile. "Rings are mysterious…when you get used to wearing one, it's as natural as if you were born with it. At the same time, it feels constricting. But when I look at it, it reminds me of the good times I had…I think that rings are things that bind memories to the person who wears them."

Thinking of Maiko and the ring I wore on my finger I nod.

"I understand."

Ryoji laughs. "I see you have your own." He looks at my bead ring for a moment. "Did someone give it to you?"

"A little sister did."

"Huh? You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's adopted but…" I smile. Maiko's a cute kid.

"What she's like?" So I told him about Maiko. He gives me a fond smile after I'm speaking. "You're very nice Minako-chan." Nice huh?

"This is my treasure. I hope I'll get more and more treasures as life goes on…I'm sure that will be the case….if I'm with you." he gives me a bright smile, with that I felt my inner strength increase. "…" he looks down troubled. "Are you the one I've been waiting for all this time…? I know you…I feel like I've known you for a very long time…" he mutters this to himself in distress.

"Ryoji-kun?" …at first I thought it was just pick-up line crap but…I feel like I know him pretty well too. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He doesn't look like it's nothing. "I was just…thinking." His expression brightens. "Minako-chan is very cute if I may say so." I blush and look away, leave it to him to change the subject.

"Anyway! Do you want to head to Game Panic? I feel like challenging you in some good old Virtual Fighters."

"You're on!" with that the two of us paid for our meals before heading to Game Panic. I ended up losing, though it was by a hair sulking I headed back to the dorm with Ryoji cheerfully waving me goodbye as we went our separate ways.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello." Aeon…he still looks troubled. I eye him once before heading back to my bedroom to sleep.

**Bedroom, Dark Hour…**

…What the? Why the hell is the alarm blazing?

"Sorry to wake you! Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but…you need to go to the 4th floor and please hurry!" This sucks. I was in the middle of a damn good dream too!

**Dorm, Command Room…**

"What's going on?" Yukari runs in after me.

"Yamagishi sensed something! …Other Persona-users. They're outside Tartarus!" …what?

"Other Persona-users…? Don't tell me it's…" Ken's fist clench as he speaks. No fucking way. Those bastards jumped off a bridge for crying out loud!

"…Strega. They're still alive." Akihiko finishes.

"Those bastards…!"

"First, the Dark Hour won't go away, and now Strega is back? What's happening!" Yukari scowls.

"How many are there, Yamagishi?" Yamagishi? You taking cues from Mitsuru now Akihiko?

"There's only one, but…I thought she was in the hospital…"

"…Huh?" That caught Junpei's attention.

"No…she's…she's inside…" Fuuka screams.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru steps forward.

"…Long time no see." What the?

"Chidori?" Junpei stammers. What the hell? Did she posses Fuuka or something?

"She's speaking through Yamagishi?"

"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore. So, I've decided to do something about it. Come to me…" Fuuka shakes her head and groans.

"Yamagishi!"

"I'm…all right…" Fuuka pants from exertion.

"What the heck…? I thought she was…! Junpei," Yukari turns to him. "Do you know what's going on?"

Junpei just stands there in silence tightly clenching his fists.

"Junpei!"

"No, damn it! I have no idea!" he snaps. "Just leave me the hell alone!" he runs off.

"J-Junpei? Junpei, wait!" she turns to him but the door slams with a sigh she turns to face the rest of us.

"This is most likely a trap. But, we're dealing with Strega, so we must pursue this. …And if we confront them, we may gain some insight into our current situation." Mitsuru begins digging through the bag for equipment.

"Please be careful. I only sensed one person, but the other two may be nearby." as cowardly as Strega is they probably are. Fuuka dismisses her Persona and looks over us.

"Indeed…Arisato." Mitsuru turns to me. "We have no idea what they're planning, so choose your allies wisely. We'll go after Iori once you've made your decision."

"Alright in that case…Akihiko, Aeon and Ken, with me." They nod grab their equipment and we're off.

**Outside Tartarus…**

…Junpei's already here…as is Chidori.

"Chidori! What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Chidori is silent and simply looks at him.

"It doesn't make any sense! I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff…but, we shouldn't be fighting like this!" She's going to attack him!

"Junpei, move!"

"Whoa…!" He dodges Chidori's axe just in time. Psycho bitch! "Hey, that was dangerous! You coulda killed someone there!" Chidori sucks her teeth. "Chidori…! Why?" Because she's insane is why.

"Get back, Junpei! It's useless trying to reason with her!" Akihiko takes out his evoker.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Fuuka shakes her head. "…I know how you feel, Junpei-kun! But please, just back up!"

"Medea…" Chidori summons her Persona.

"AEON!" I scream.

"Understood." he charges her and hits her hard in the stomach.

"Don't-!" Junpei pleads but Chidori takes a few steps back and…what the hell? Did Aeon just _miss?_ She shakes her head mournfully.

"I don't belong here…I've always know that." …what the?

"I…have failed." Aeon looks down at the ground ashamed at the fact that he missed.

"ODIN!" I use Mind Charge. I want to take her out with a single blow.

Akihiko lowers her defense, Aeon boosts my attack and then I use Thunder Reign. With a shrill scream she falls to the ground defeated. …either Odin is ridiculously strong or Strega just sucks. …Maybe a bit of both? I did feel a lot stronger than the first time I had fought them.

"Chidori!" Junpei runs over to her the second she hits the ground. He helps her up but she slaps his hand away.

"I told you…don't touch me…"

"Chidori, please…tell me why you're doing this…" …she's obviously insane Junpei.

"What I fear most isn't death. What I fear most is…attachment. Once I become attached to something. I fear that I will lose it. That's why we only live for the moment. But you…you brought me pain…pain that I didn't want…pain that I never asked for."

"Huh…?"

"When I'm with you, Junpei. I fear everything. I fear loss…I fear death…I fear that my time with you will end…that's why I…"

"Chidori…?"

"I'm sensing…" Fuuka looks around in alarm.

"What? What is it Fuuka?" I turn to her.

"It's the others from Strega!" Motherfuckers!

Takaya and Jin emerge from inside Tartarus. Takaya sighs as he eyes all of us.

"So then…" Ken glares at them.

"There you are, you sons of bitches!" Akihiko looks ready to charge them as well.

"Chidori…I see that it is too late, you've been poisoned by them…" Takaya shakes his head.

"What the hell does that mean, you friggin' ghost!" Junpei stands protectively in front of Chidori.

Takaya laughs. "I am no ghost. Fate permitted me to live, even though I wasn't attached to life…you might say I was…chosen."

"Oh great. Psycho boy thinks he's the "chosen one". Fabulous." I snarl.

He glares at me but Junpei interrupts.

"You bastard! I've made up my mind! I won't let you do this to her anymore! I'll protect Chidori with my life!"

"Jun…pei…" Chidori looks up at him.

He turns and looks down at her turning his back to Takaya. "Chidori, don't stay with them! Come with me!" …Damn it Junpei!

Takaya laughs as he takes out his revolver. Shit! I'm too far!

"Junpei, move-!" No…not…not again…

"Huh…?" Junpei meets our eyes of shock and horror in bewilderment. Almost dazed he gently touches his stomach. The bullet…it had gone completely through…it was now stuck on the ground in front of him. Blood is rapidly covering his shirt he collapses and Chidori looks down at him.

"Jun…pei…" she leans over and shakes him but he doesn't respond. No…why? Why did this happen again?

I hear someone yell but…I can't just stand here! I won't let him get away with this! I grab my evoker but…what? Chidori's glowing?

"…Ah!" What? Junpei sits up taking a great gulp of air.

"Junpei-kun!"

"Junpei!"

"I…" Junpei looks around and touches his stomach tentatively. The shirt is a disaster but the wound…it's gone.

"It worked…" Chidori whispers in amazement.

"She revived him…I can't believe it…" Akihiko looks over Junpei stunned.

"Her power is the opposite of mine. Her Persona doesn't sense life; it emits life." Fuuka looks away from Chidori in concern. "But, in order to revive a person, she must…"

"I did it…" with that whisper Chidori falls to the ground.

"Chidori!" Junpei holds her in his arms.

"I can hear the life pulsing through you…" she giggles. It's hard to hear her but…she looks happy.

"Huh…?"

"Now I will live inside you, and we'll be together…forever."

"Wh-What're you saying…? Chidori…Chidori!"

"I'll protect you, Junpei…always…"

"I-I'll protect you too! Please…don't go!"

She chuckles and gently touches his cheek. "It feels so nice to be with you…"

"Chidori…!"

"Thank you…Jun…pei…I love you…" with that she takes her last breath.

Junpei shakes his head. "This can't be happening…Chidori…Chidori, answer me…" his voice wavers. "Chidori…!" He screams in agony clutching her to his chest.

"What a pity…" I turn to that bastard Takaya. "Such a meaningless death…"

"Meaningless?" Junpei looks up in rage.. He gently places Chidori down on the ground before standing trembling with fury.

"Hm?"

Junpei grabs his evoker. "PERSONAAAAAAA!" Hermes…wait…what? Why is Medea here?

"…Medea?" Apparently Jin was wondering the same thing. There's a bright flash of light and…did Hermes merge with Medea? It looks similar but it's red now…

"BURN IN HELL!" A huge fireball flies right for Takaya but Jin shoves him out of the way. Even Jin who absorbs fire attacks is sent flying backwards. Incredible. Such sheer power…

Junpei pants with exertion. "I refuse to…ugh…" he collapses.

"Junpei!" Akihiko runs to help him.

"My…that was quite a spectacle. Now, allow me to reciprocate." I'm going to _kill _him! The snake is smirking but his knees are shaking. Coward.

"Takaya, don't…" Jin snatches the revolver. "Don't forget about your mission! This is just a waste of energy!" Mission?

"I have something much greater to accomplish. And since you have no means of destroying the Dark Hour, I will let you be…for now. …But know that the day I shall finish this is soon approaching." …The knowledge of how best to kill him from my current position startles me. How did I know that? Just the amount of time just the amount of pressure…I start to go forward to fulfill it but the two cowards retreat back into Tartarus.

"Wait!" Junpei attempts to follow them but collapses again.

"Junpei!" Yukari runs over to him as well. She attempts to help him up.

"Let go! I…!" he manages to yank his arm out of his grip but before he can stand again Akihiko grabs him.

"She entrusted you with this life! Don't waste it." He looks pained at the last words.

Junpei takes a shuddering breath. "Chidori…" he touches her cheek. "Chidori, I…I…this is so hard. But…It's not just my life anymore."

"Junpei…" Yukari looks at him in sympathy.

"We should go." Mitsuru looks down at Chidori's fallen body. "I will…make arrangements."

Junpei gives Chidori one last sorrowful look before we all head back to the dorm in silence. There's really nothing I can say to Junpei right now.

_11/23/09_

I don't do anything but sleep today. I'm tired…and yesterday sucked. Strega killed Junpei and even though Chidori revived him…I stood there and did nothing, despite my vow for that to never happen again. What good am I if I can't even protect them? How can I claim to be their leader when I allow them to be hurt?

_11/24/09 - 11/26/09_

I have Career Experience for the next four days. Yay. The only good thing about it is that it gets my mind of what happened with Strega. Though I doubt Junpei has such luck.

_11/27/09_

Well today's the last day.

**After School**

"Minako-chan? It's Ryoji. I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet me at the Chagall café?"

"Uh…sure. I'll head there right now."

Hanging up I turn and walk towards Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café…**

"I'm sorry to call you over without warning. Am I interrupting anything important?"

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…um…" Ryoji looks uncertain he bites his lip as if he's unsure of how to say something. "I was in the same group as Junpei-kun," he looks distressed as he speaks "but he never showed up at the beginning. He only came on one of the days because the teacher said that he had to…something seemed really strange about him though…I'd talk to him, but he didn't seem like he was listening at all. He looked like he was about to cry. …Did something happen?" He looks back up at me.

"He…lost someone important to him."

"…I see." Ryoji is silent for a moment. "People…die. I think that's something you just have to accept. …Do you think I'm being a little too cold?" He looks sad. …Why do I have the feeling someone's told me that before? "Junpei-kun is someone I care about. That's why I'm worried. I've never seen him this way before. I wonder…if there's anything I can do." as he says this I feel my inner strength increase. " "People die…" …I have a feeling like I've heard that somewhere. Wait…was it something I said before? I think it was to someone very important to me too." we spend most of the time in silence both thinking about our own troubles though even in that silence there is a sort of serenity there.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor evening…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me. "Junpei-san's still not feeling well…I'm getting really worried now."

"After all he's been through…I can understand why he's feeling down. He got really lucky this week, though…no one realized he took some days off because everyone was at Career Experience. Well, I hope he's feeling a little better now…" Yukari looks in the direction of the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"…I'm going to defeat those Strega guys. I can't take this anymore…!"

"…I know how you feel. But, you don't have to do it all by yourself." Yukari gives Ken a smile at this.

"…I know." Ken nods.

I turn and head for Paulownia Mall…

**Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade…**

Mutatsu looks up at me as I approach. "…Oh, there you are." There you are? He was waiting for me? "I'm feelin' down today, kid. So listen to what this old monk has to say, will ya?" I sit next to him. "…Those folks downstairs, they're probably around your age, eh? It looks like they're havin' fun drinkin' and dancin', don't it? But, if you look closely, their eyes say otherwise. I bet they come here to relieve stress. But, I wonder if any of 'em are actually enjoying themselves. Stress won't go away unless you take care of its source. …You can forget about it, but it'll always come back. This place is more like a refuge for me than a club." He smirks at this. "If those kids wanna relax, we should switch the music to the Heart Sutra and…" Huh. That's the first monk like thing I've heard come out of his mouth. "…Hey!" He perks up at the idea. "There's a microphone over there, bring it over kid! I'll perform a live sutra reading." Oh no.

"Eh…"

"…Don't underestimate me, kid. My reading of the Heart Sutra will change your life!" he chuckles. "But, I guess you're right. This place is too small to recite it properly." He frowns. "I have a son…He's about the same age as those kids down there. He'll be 21 this year…if he's still alive, that is." With that I feel my inner strength increase. I yawn and Mutatsu turns to me. "You think it's okay to leave the future of this country in their hands? …I mean, what if they all end up like me?" Then we're screwed. "Well, it's not like I've got high hopes for the future anyways…all things are unique, yet not singular. …Oh, sorry, kid. I'm done talkin'. Go home before it gets too late, alright? …I'll see ya later." with that I headed back to the dorm.

_11/28/09_

Theo calls me early in the morning to cheerfully inform me that 3 people are stuck in Tartarus. Well isn't that just perfect? Sighing I hang up as if that floor wasn't enough of a pain in the ass. After school I head to Bookworms and help out around the store, afterwards I head to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

As soon as I come in everyone's already sitting around.

"Arisato…could you come here?" Hm? What does Mitsuru want?

"Cheer up, Junpei…" Akihiko's sitting next to Junpei who looks gloomily down at the floor. I take the chair across from Junpei…damn he looks really down.

"Yeah…So, whaddya want?"

"This came for you. It's from the hospital." Mitsuru slides a sketchbook to Junpei.

"Is this…Chidori's sketchbook?"

"They were going through her items when they found that."

"Oh…um…I know I have to snap outta this, but it's just so hard…"

"I know how you feel Junpei…" I speak softly and bite my lip.

Junpei sighs heavily.

"Hey, Junpei, can I take a look?" Yukari looks interestedly over the sketchbook.

"You wouldn't be able to understand her drawings anyways…"

Yukari frowns and opens the sketchbook. "Wait, is this…?" she gasps.

Fuuka looks over her shoulder. "Wow, it's really good…"

"This is amazing…who wouldn't be able to understand it?"

"Hm?" Junpei stands and looks into the sketchbook as well. What the hell is in there? "Huh? Is this…!"

Aeon blinks. "It's a detailed portrait of Junpei. Granted it looks a little embellished…but it's him."

"The next page…and the next…" Yukari flips the sketchbook as she says it. "Every page is devoted to Junpei."

"Chidori…" Junpei sobs.

"Junpei…"

Koromaru whimpers.

"It's like she's telling me to stop moping around."

"She must be looking out for you." Fuuka and Koromaru barks in agreement.

"Hey…Minako." Junpei looks straight at me. "I promise to fight to get rid of the Dark Hour. I'm usually just lookin' out for number one. So it's been hard for me sometimes to accept that you're our leader, but…" he's silent for a while. "I'm sorry."

I smile at him. "Eh. I don't mind."

He nods. "I want you to know…I got nothin' but faith in your skills."

"Thanks. I'll be counting on you as well, we can handle this!"

Junpei grins. "The more I think about it, the more I got no problem following you. I've got your back to the end! Let's keep on rocking together…Leader." Leader huh. I grin offering my hand and with an answering grin he shakes it. With that handshake I feel my inner strength increase.

"Junpei…" Yukari looks at him tears in her eyes.

"Well…time for bed!" I stretch and head to bed. I know I should save those people…but seeing Junpei's sad expression I know I can't leave him alone in the dorm while we run through Tartarus. Those people should be fine if we go tomorrow.

_11/29/09_

Ryoji calls me early in the morning and asks me to meet him downstairs. I go ahead and the two of us start heading to the school of all places.

**Gekkoukan High School Rooftop…**

We snuck into school by climbing over the gates and we manage to successfully sneak onto the rooftop. We lay back on the benches staring up into the sky.

"I wonder if we'll get in trouble if someone finds us."

I turn to him and grin. "We'll just have to not be seen." The adrenaline from sneaking into school is pumping through me.

He chuckles at that. "I see, you're an interesting person. When I'm alone…I don't feel right. I think…I'm scared. Thinking about you…it scares me. The fact that tomorrow ill come…scares me…" He whispers sorrow in her face. "But I can't figure out why…Hey, Minako-chan…I-I…I'm…"

"You're Ryoji." Maybe that'll loosen him up. Apparently it did because the sad expression is replaced by his bright smile.

"Hearing my name from your lips makes it sound so wonderful…thank you." he looks down again. "I…don't want to lose you. Because you're important to me…that's probably why I'm scared. You're…the only one there is for me. The only one I want…So please, stay with me." I gently grasp his hand with my own.

"Yeah." I tighten my grip on his hand.

"Minako-chan…Yeah…thanks. You're the most precious thing in the world to me…more precious than my own life." he laughs in joy wrapping his other hand around my own. The warmth of his hand comforts me and I tighten my grip, it's comforting with that I feel my inner strength increase. "Minako-chan, look. The ocean's glimmering." I look up and stare at the sparkling seas. "Why does it hurt when I see things that are so beautiful…? It's so strange."

"It…hurts?" I ask curiously.

"Yes…" he gives me a sad smile as he runs his thumb over my lip. "Beautiful things…" he kisses me then his lips are warm and the kiss is gentle and bittersweet.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Oh, hey. The full moon's almost here." Yukari greets me as I walk in. "No Shadows have appeared yet, but I'm still worried." I swear if another BFS shows up on the full moon….

"Fuuka, we're heading to Tartarus tonight."

**Tartarus**

1st person was on floors 164-169. They were on the 168th floor. 2nd person was on the 170th to 176th floor. We found them on the 175th floor. I headed to the Velvet Room and fused Setanta, Anubis, and Barong to create Uriel of the Aeon? Arcana. 185th floor 3rd person found.

I fused Laksmi, Kikuri-Hime and Atropos to create Hell Biker. He's a man…on a bike but his face is just a skull. Fused Thor, Pale Rider and Yamatano-orochi to create Quetzalcoatl of the Sun Arcana. Fortuna and Lilim to create Gurr. I then fused Jatayu and Quetzalcoatl to create Yatagarasu. I fuse Raphael, Decarabia and Uriel to create Abaddon. The giant Persona that threatened Takaya before. It laughs when I summoned it.

[_It is about time human! Now I shall feast!_]

Uh…

Hm? Apparently it's holding something within itself…

I then fuse Vetala and Lamia to create Loa. A giant skull with a snake going through the eye sockets. …Creepy. I then fuse Ghoul, Pale Rider, Loa, Samael, Mot and Alice to create Thanatos who's powered by my bond with Pharos.

That done I returned to the 201st floor where three powerful Shadows are waiting. After dealing with them the 211th floor had a powerful Shadow to fight. On the 214th floor we ran into another barricade sighing we headed back to the dorm. It was an exhausting day.

_11/30/09_

Ugh…I'm exhausted. After school Akihiko and I spend time training and eating at Duck. He's still acting pretty strange but it seems to have lessened.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Hm? Ryoji's here…

"Oh, welcome back, Minako-chan." Fuuka waves cheerfully. "You're late. Ryoji-kun was just leaving."

"Minako-chan! Welcome back. Shame you weren't here. I was hoping I'd be able to see you. I'm sorry, but I gotta get going…I'll come see you again."

"See ya later, Ryoji!" Junpei waves.

As he walks past me Ryoji stops right beside me. Hm? "…Could I go to your room next time? I'll be looking forward to it…" with a shy grin he keeps walking. I feel my cheeks burning. Damn him! "See ya."

Akihiko looks between the two of us that strange pained look on his face. Saying nothing else he walks up to his room. …What the hell was that about?

"Minako-chan…are you all right? Your face looks a little flushed." Well thanks for the useful observation Fuuka!

"…Was that Ryoji-san?" Oh…Aeon he walks into the lounge with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, he said he was going home." Yukari answers.

"What was he doing here?"

"He's been coming here a lot, ever since he started hanging around with Junpei."

"…I thought visitors weren't allowed?"

"Yeah, but Mitsuru-senpai said that it's okay during the day." Junpei stretches out as he speaks.

"I don't think we need to worry about Ryoji-kun." Fuuka adds.

"He's…a threat." Aeon's eyes narrow into slits.

"Who? Ryoji-kun?" Oh no, not this shit again!

"Come to think of it, he WAS hitting on Mitsuru-senpai the first time he met her." Yukari sighs.

"…But, having him around has really cheered up Junpei-kun."

"Well, it's not like moping around's gonna bring her back…" Junpei picks up a magazine and flips through it.

"That is true but…" Aeon frowns and trails off giving Junpei a strange look.

"What is it Aeon?"

"…I am…jealous."

"Huh?"

"Being a weapon, I can not understand how it truly feels to "live"." He looks down at the ground.

"…But you don't seem that different."

"It is merely programming behavior…none of those emotions are truly my own." He sounds so lost when he speaks…he wrings his hands together "It is more accurate for one to say that I am simply "functioning" rather than living. If I was to malfunction I could always be repaired."

"Aeon…" I murmur. He…feels pretty humanoid though…

"So if we were all like you…we wouldn't have to worry about dying." Junpei sighs somewhat before looking up and wincing "Uh, sorry…hey, I don't have time to talk, I seriously gotta go study. Hey, shouldn't you guys be studying too? I heard math's gonna be killer." Well thanks for telling us that **now **Junpei!

"…You wait until NOW to tell us that? Well, I guess we should call it a night then…" Yukari sighs shaking her head and with that everyone with the exception of Aeon and I head upstairs.

"I should not be considered "alive". A weapon that possess a "life" is difficult to operate…as well as inefficient." He looks down. "I do believe I understand loss however, Minako…if anything were ever to happen to you…I'd-"

"Don't jinx it!" Shessh!

"I apologize…I'm just worried. You're very special to me and I want to always protect you. I desire to always be with you…no matter what happens." he looks in my eyes sadly for a moment before turning away "I…I should go. Good night, Minako." hm? Why is Aeon acting so…strange? He was…oddly vulnerable right then.

"Aeon-" before I finish he runs upstairs. Good grief. What the hell was that about? With a sigh I head to bed.

_12/1/09_

After school Ryoji approached me. "Hey, Minako-chan. If it's alright…could I go to your room?" …he's to the point. But instead of the grin I expect from him I see a sad look. What's wrong? "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure let's go."

**Bedroom…**

He looks around. "I think this is…my first time."

"Really?" As much as he hits on people you'd think…

"Huh? Isn't it? I mean, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've been in your room…" Oh. Talk about thinking in the gutter. "It just feels familiar for some reason…I wonder if it's just something that I've dreamed about." he gives me his easy going smile. "Or if I wanted to see it so much that it came to me in a vision…"

"Smooth line Romeo."

He laughs. "I'm being serious…I think that I did come to see you. Probably to become friends with you…" he laughs again. "But I got it all wrong."

"Got it all wrong?"

"I think what we have is different from just being friends. …I think of people like Junpei-kun and Yukari-san as your friends too, right? But I can't imagine thinking of them in the same way I see you…" he has a point. Kissing Junpei would probably be like kissing my brother. …Wait…when had I started thinking of SEES as family? "You have such a kind heart…" he says this in a whisper. "…You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I'll…probably make you sad." Make me sad? Why?

"I want to." I can't say anything more but I sit on the bed beside him and wrap my hand around his. His hand is trembling somewhat so I completely cover it with both of mine.

"It's just a feeling I get…even though you're so precious to me. It's probably wrong of me to feel this way…It's like…a forbidden love." his voice trembles at those last three words.

"Ryoji…"

He gives me a small smile. "I love when you say my name." even with that smile though I can see the pain in his eyes. And my inner strength increases. "Minako-chan…please touch me…make sure that I exist. Feel for yourself that I'm actually here." Gently I touch his cheek wiping away the small remnants of tears there.

"Your hand is so warm…It brings tears to my eyes…why is that? Please, tell me…it's painful deep inside."

"Ryoji…" He looks up at me and our lips touch it's a gentle kiss but it's heavy with sorrow and love. And as he touches me I feel a great joy and sorrow at once and the strangest feeling of all is that a part of me has finally found itself again.

We spent most of the day together…I fell asleep with his arms around me. In my dreams I could have sworn I heard a whispered. "I love you." against my ear.

_12/2/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"Morning. I intend to do my best to make sure everyone is safe." Aeon greets me.

Huh? "Something wrong?"

"No," he looks away. "Please don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that." Huh?

After school both Aeon and Ryoji flee from the classroom like a bat out of hell. Did something happen with the two of them? As Ryoji is leaving he looks so sad and lost. I want to follow him but he turned and walked away. A bit confused and somewhat hurt I head straight to the dorm and to bed.

**Dark Hour, Bedroom…**

Someone's knocking at my door. Good grief. Groaning I yank the door open. "What is it?"

"Aeon's missing…we're going to have Fuuka search for him." Yukari grabs me by the wrist and drags me out.

"Let me change first! Sheesh!"

"Alright I'll meet you upstairs." That said she runs off. Groaning I change before leaving.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

"Fuuka? Did something happen?" I ask when I walk into the room. There's absolute silence. "Did something happen?"

Mitsuru shakes her head. "We don't know anything for sure…however, we can't find Aeon."

"…where would he go?" I mutter.

"I sensed a Persona, but it quickly disappeared. And soon after that, I couldn't detect Aeon's presence."

"It wasn't Strega is it?"

"Well, she hasn't sensed any of their members, but we can't be positive." Mitsuru keeps working on the console.

"I've confirmed Aeon's location. He's on the Moonlight Bridge!"

"Okay. Let's go. Let's strap up just in case it's Strega."

**Moonlight Bridge…**

…What the? Aeon! I walk over one of his legs and my eyes widen in horror. What the hell? How could this happen?

Koromaru runs forward barking angrily.

"Aeon!" I see him now and run forward. He's heavily damaged, both of his arms and one of his legs are missing. He looks like he's been fried as well.

"I'm…sorry…I…I failed you…" He looks up helplessly at me. "I…remember…everything…who I am…who "He" is…" He just spasms. I can do nothing but look down at him. "Minako…I now realize why I always desired to protect you…I…I am sorry."

"What happened?"

"I…I am sorry…"

"There's no need for you to apologize…" Ryoji? What's he doing here?

"You…!"

Ryoji looks distressed but…why is he not transmogrified. And what the hell happened between him and Aeon?

"Ryoji-kun? Wait, what're you doing here?" The question of the hour Yukari.

"Aeon-kun! Aeon!" Fuuka shakes Aeon who is no longer moving. …Did he break or something?

"What's going on…?" Akihiko takes out his evoker.

"It's all my fault…"

"Wha…you did this?" with that he holds his evoker to his head but Mitsuru stops him.

"Akihiko, wait. He's not showing any signs of aggression." she turns to Ryoji. "Tell us…who are you? …WHAT are you?"

"I'm the same as the beings you call Shadows."

"You're a Shadow?" Junpei stares at Ryoji in shock. …he's…not human?

"I'm the embodiment of all Shadows…The Appriser, born from the union of the 12 Arcana."

"The…appriser?" I look at him in confusion.

"I remember everything now…" he looks down at this. "The frightening truth about myself…and Shadows…it's all so hard to believe." He looks back up at us.

"…You know the "truth" about Shadows?" Mitsuru asks.

"I do…"

"What?" …Well Akihiko's placed his evoker away at least.

"The Shadows are here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being. The maternal being will begin to awaken as she is drawn to me. The Appriser."

"You? You're The Appriser?" …and it looks like Mitsuru's in the running for repeating shit we've already said prize…

"That's right…"

"What is this "maternal being"…?" Fuuka looks just as stunned as the rest of us as she speaks.

"She is a great entity…there is no comparable word in your language for her. Ten years ago, a man collected a great number of Shadows and contained them in a laboratory. That's where I was born." So Mitsuru's crazy grandfather created him? "…But the unification was interrupted and I awoke in an incomplete state. Not long after, I feel to Aeon…as he did to me."

"Aeon? Is that true? …Ryoji?" Junpei looks between the unresponsive Aeon and Ryoji.

"He knew he could not defeat me…so in an act of desperation, he sealed me within a child who happened to be standing nearby. That child grew up, carrying me inside her. And by a twist of fate, she later returned here…as a transfer student."

…What? All I can do is stare. I…had him _inside_ me? Like some sort of parasite? And…Aeon forced him inside of me? …But…the two of them battled…so…the accident. It was **their **fault? My parents are dead…because of them?

"Yes…"Minako". I lived inside of her."

"Inside of her?"

"Her special Persona awakened…as did the 12 Shadows, all in order to become one with me." …So…that Persona that forced itself outside…Thanatos…

"Ryoji's the Appriser?" Junpei whispers as if trying to convince himself that it was real. I don't blame him…the fact that he was apparently inside of me for the last 10 years is hard to swallow.. "A-And he was insider her body…? None of this makes sense!"

"It's all my fault…I'm sorry. There's more I need…to tell you…" he collapses.

"Ryoji!" I run up to him but he's out cold.

"He appears to be exhausted…Let's let him rest…we have Aeon to attend to as well. We'll continue our talk later." with that we walked back to the dorm. As we walk back I can't help but wonder. Pharos…and Ryoji were one in the same…and the whole time…the whole intention of Pharos was to unify with the 12 Shadows. …What…what does this all mean?

_End Chapter 15_

_

* * *

_Answering Reviews Time:

First off. *sighs in exhaustion* This chapter went through many revisions. The latest version was a whopping 83 pages before I just had to split it. Was way too long. Granted this is the longer half. So next chapter should be shorter. (Once I remove all of the cheese out of the MinakoxAkihiko ship. Though…I actually love it for the cheese T_T) Also Ryoji's scene is deliberately vague. It can be interpreted as them having sex or simply holding each other until they fell asleep. /shrug Don't' care it's up to your interpretation.

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Shinji's dead. I thought that was obvious by Fuuka's whole. "he's dea-" I mean…only one letter was missing. And then Minako reflects on his death… Ryoji's staying a male.

NightmareSyndrom: Oh good I was worried. It's kind of a mixture. At the current point I'm about level 70+ (which is usually the level you'd fight Nyx unless you grind…but I sort of want Messiah who you have to be 90 to use so…grinding. So yeah That said Strega sucks pretty hard even if you're at a low level. They're not dangerous at all. You have to be trying to die for them to kill you.

Tsuki Rae: Yes…I love Shinji too. *cries* …I just hope Minako doesn't look like a cold bitch for moving on to Ryoji so fast…

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: *pokes* read the AN's…read the AN's. *Tries using one of those weird pendulums for mind control.*

Hamujiro: Yes. I love them too. T_T That's why the next two chapters are gonna be painful as hell to write. T_T


	16. Decisions

Chapter 16: Decisions

* * *

_12/3/09_

**Classroom 2-F…**

The tell tale sound of Mitsuru's boots come down the hall.

"..He's awake now. Let's meet tonight on the 4th floor."

I nod.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later." with that she walks right back out.

"Damn that Ryoji." Junpei snarls. Yukari simply sighs.

"Let's go."

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Everyone's here Ryoji's sitting on the same sofa Ikutsuki used to sit on with his head low that same pained expression on his face.

"Is everyone present?" Mitsuru looks around.

"Yeah. We're all here." I mumble.

"Are you okay, Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka turns to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. Besides, there's more I have to tell you guys."

"Ryoji-kun…"

"There are many questions we need answered." Trust Mitsuru to get straight to business. "To being with, you said Shadows were here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being…Please elaborate on this."

"The maternal being is called Nyx."

"Who the hell's Nyx…?" Junpei speaks before I can say anything.

"Nyx is the mother of Shadows. In ancient times, she bestowed "Death" to this world. If she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land, and all life will vanish."

"All life will vanish?" Akihiko is completely startled by this as are we all.

"Are you saying…everyone will die?" Mitsuru

"It would be more accurate to say that…everyone will forfeit the will to live."

Mitsuru gasps. "Are you talking about the Lost?" …wait…everyone…everyone will become like The Lost? "The Fall…"

"But, it's still possible to keep it from happening, right?" Yukari speaks quickly hope in her voice. …No…Pharos…said the fall could not be avoided. We were doomed from the start.

Ryoji says nothing.

"Wh-What?" After a few seconds she seems to have reached the same conclusion I have. "There's no way to prevent it?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Wait, what're you apologizing for?" She snaps. "Are you saying it's for certain!"

"Yes…you heard the bell. I'm The Appriser…The Appriser of Death…my existence is the affirmation of the Fall."

"The affirmation…of the Fall…"

"You've gots to be shitting me." I deadpan. He looks up at me and our eyes meet. Almost shamefully he turns away.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing damn it!" I snap. He flinches but I'm too pissed to care. I'm going to _die_? It's bad enough that he and fucking Aeon killed my family but now I'm going to die too? This is bullshit!

"When! When will it happen!" Akihiko speaks.

"I'm afraid…you will not live to see spring."

"But, that's not too far away!" Junpei's right…we don't have long at all. The room falls silent once more with the exception of Junpei who just laughs. "Wh-What're you guys freaking out about? All we have to do is defeat this Nyx! And that won't be a problem cuz we've never lost!"

"Yeah. Let's kick its ass!" We have to. There's no other option.

Junpei grins in agreement but Ryoji shakes his head mournfully.

"Defeating Nyx is…impossible." What? "It has nothing to do with strength, ability, or power. Just as all living things die…and the flow of time is continuous…Nyx cannot be defeated."

"What…? That's bullshit!" Junpei snaps.

"This is all so sudden…" Ken looks down at his hands as he speaks.

"I was born from a collection of Shadows. But now, I have a human form…so I can talk with you, laugh with you, cry with you. All gifts I received because," he looks up at me "I was inside her. Of all the people on Earth, it was she who carried me…" he takes a deep breath. "Thanks to that…I am able to give you a choice." A choice?

"A choice…?"

"Nyx's coming cannot be avoided. But, it is possible to live in peace until she arrives. You'll have to…kill me." Kill him? "If I were to disappear, all memories of the Dark Hour would disappear with me…as would any recollection of the fate that awaits you. You won't remember anything. The coming of the Fall will be instantaneous…and you will not suffer."

"We'll forget everything?" Mitsuru doesn't look too pleased to hear that.

"You'll be able to return to your normal lives. And in doing so, the time until the Fall will be slightly delayed." His voice is pleading as he looks at everyone in the room "In essence, I am the same as Nyx and cannot be killed. But thanks to her, there's a part of me that's "human". So, if death comes from her hands, I think it may be possible." He meets my eyes again. …Kill him? I can't kill him. Considering though…indirectly or not he killed my parents…I still can't. I keep remembering two days ago. The agony on his face and the gentleness of his touch…even the knowledge I have, the memory of that isn't marred…I feel used but I…I still…

"Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka murmurs.

"If you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you could ever imagine. With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by the fear of your impending death. And I…I don't want you to have to endure such pain." He's pleading with everyone in the room but…his eyes are focused on me. He wants me to kill him…to live in blissful ignorance until the day of the fall, I suppose in his own way this is his way of showing his love. By giving me the one thing he can…a peaceful death.

"I…I can't kill you Ryoji." The sorrow in his eyes at that statement pains me so much that I look away. How can I?

"…You're so kind. I'm sorry to put you through this…" he murmurs.

"…I don't want my memories to be erased." Yukari speaks up. "…To forget everything would be like hiding from the truth!"

"Would that really be such a bad thing? All that awaits you now is despair. You don't know the terror of absolute death…! Please, don't make your decision without at least thinking about what I've said."

Yukari sighs I guess she doesn't appreciate Ryoji's efforts. "Why is this happening!" Ken trembles as he speaks.

Ryoji stands. "You don't have to decide right now. You have until December 31st, New Year's Eve, to think about it. After that, I'll dissolve into the blackness of the Dark Hour and become intangible."

"Ryoji…" He's…leaving? I look up and that same pained look is on his face.

"I will disappear with the coming of Nyx anyways…So, don't worry about me." What does he mean disappear? He'll no longer exist regardless of which choice I make? "I'll be back on New Year's Eve…" with that he walks to the door.

"H-Hey, Ryoji, wait!" Junpei runs after him but he's gone. He vanished…the same way Pharos used to.

I head to my bedroom and throw myself under the covers.

…Ryoji…

Was…I really going to die? No matter what I tried to do?

I laugh bitterly at the irony.

Akinari…it seems we might not be so different after all. The only difference is it seems I can choose how I'm going to die.

I close my eyes I don't want to think anymore…

_12/4/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

As I'm walking to class I overhear two girls talking. "I heard some people saying that Apathy Syndrome is nothing to worry about." Ha. You wish.

"I heard the same thing. It puts people at ease, right?" Ignorance really is bliss.

"Yeah…It certainly does for me. You think it's some new religion?"

"What, are you taking this seriously?"

"O-Of course not!" the bell rings and the two girls run to class. …What the hell is the point anymore? With a sigh I head to class.

After school I head for Paulownia Mall. I don't know why but I find myself heading for the Velvet Room. Theo gives me his usual smile but frowns when I simply look down in response.

"Did you two know? The whole time?" My voice is soft as I look back up at Theo who looks away in guilt. "You too Igor?"

Igor merely gives me one of his smiles in response. "You fate is not as set as you believe it too be."

"Not as set! I'm going to _die!_ What the hell is not **set** about that!"

Igor gives no response to my yelling, never losing that enigmatic smile.

"Theo!" I turn to him but he keeps that guilty look on his face. "Is there _anything_ you can tell me?"

"…"

My vision gets blurry and the next thing I know I'm on the ground sobbing. "I don't want to die! I don't!" Theo walks over to me and places one of his request cards in my hand. Trembling I shake my head.

"Just…accept it. Please."

Still sobbing I nod and he helps me up. Gently he takes my hand, I don't see where we're going because my vision is blurred by the tears.

"Minako…" I look up and Theo's face blurs I can't stop. I'm still sobbing and bury myself into his chest. This isn't fair…why do I have to die? Why? Why is Ryoji a Shadow…why was he inside me…and why does the fall have to happen now? Blissful ignorance would be vastly preferred to this. I don't know how long I lay there sobbing against him but I sniffle a little. He's still there warm against me and I look up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"I don't…want to die…" Is all I can say. He only gives me a sorrowful look in response. "I don't…want to die, Theo…"

"I know…" I sob and bury myself back against him I cry until I feel completely exhausted.

"It's not fair…" I whisper. Theo silently runs his hand down my back in a comforting gesture. "What…what am I supposed to do?" I don't…know… "What…can I do?" My eyes flutter close.

**Bedroom**

When my eyes open I'm back in my room. Theo is looking down at me with a sad look on his face. Oh…I must have cried myself to sleep. I wait for the tears to swell again but they don't, I think I'm all cried out for now. Shinji…he faced his own death head-on while I'm laying curled in a ball sobbing. Still…I- my promised words come back to me with a vengeance. I promised…to be happy and _live_ didn't I? How can I do either knowing I have a set death sentence? …If I didn't know…I could keep my promise. But…doing that would break the promise I made to myself wouldn't it…to make sure everyone in SEES would be okay…that I would protect them all.

But…what if _that _is the way to protect them? I heard sobbing coming from Yukari's room, the screams of frustration from Junpei's how Akihiko just sat in the lounge with a book in his hand and a blank expression of shock on his face. …and Ken…Ken who had barely lived at all had simply looked at the ground in silence. Even the usually strong Mitsuru looked shaken and afraid. Taking that sorrow, that helpless despair from them…wouldn't it be the right thing to do?

"Theo…?"

"Master Minako?"

I cover my teary eyes with my arm. "What…what should I do?"

"…That…is a choice you have to make for yourself." His voice is gentle as he speaks. "I am sure you'll make the right decision."

"The…right…decision? Is there such a thing in this situation?"

"What you think is right is the only thing that matters Master Minako. I…can give you no other advice." He looks sad at that. "I…wish I could help you more…but I've done all I can. All I can say is that you are the wild card and because of that nothing can be certain."

"Theo…" done all he can? So…his requests were ways of giving me the items without out and out shoving them at me? And why can't he help more openly? Is something…or someone stopping him? Also…the wild card? Nothing can be certain? Is that his way of saying the world doesn't have to end? I open my mouth to ask more when he speaks.

"Your… "presence" is strong here." I look at him questioningly. "Perhaps one would call it…your scent?"

I find myself blinking rapidly as I sit up on the bed. I sniffle a little and laugh. "It smells of anger and despair right?"

He shakes his head. "No…it's a mixture of things…neither good nor bad."

A mixture? "A mixture of what exactly?" I know he's trying to change the subject…and I can't fault him for it. Anything that gets my mind off the impending end of the world…is appreciated. I guess he can't say anymore…and it would be wrong of me to force him too. He must have his reasons.

"It would be meaningless to break it down into its component chemicals." He frowns at this. "It's just…unique." he gives me a small smile. I smile back, even though I know it's not much of one. "If I would hazard a guess…I like it actually." I wipe my tears away and chuckle. He looks somewhat relieved at that.

"Oh…your request…" I open my hand, the card is crumpled but still readable. "Huh?" I'd like to see your room? What kind of-!

Theo blushes. "That…doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?"

I look over at Theo who knows very little about this world. "With you asking, no." He just wanted to see my room is all. "There's nothing much though. Just this bed, desk, and computer. There's my clothes but-" I resist adding 'you've probably seen those already seeing as how you give me them as _rewards_'.

"If that's so…then I'm glad to hear it. This…is plenty." He looks around my room. "It's small but…there are many memories here, both pleasant…and others…less so. However this room carries a part of you within it…" he has a small smile on his face as he speaks, I sit up.

"This world is filled with exquisite brilliance." Yeah. It is…"The station, the shrine, the school…all had their unique charms…every moment of the short time I spent with you is an unforgettable memory. …Thank you so much. This will be the last of my requests to visit this world." He frowns then. "Which means this will be the last chance I have to spend time alone with you…" he sighs. "You have carried out my request to the fullest. Thank you for everything."

I laugh. "All I did today was cry on you."

Theo nods. "You've showed me a range of human emotions…from joy to sorrow. I am most grateful."

"So…you didn't mind?" He shakes his head.

"It was the least I could do to repay you. …I…do not like to see you suffer." he murmurs this sadly. "If there is anything I can do to alleviate your pain I shall do so if I can."

I frown why did that sound like it had much more to do with than today? "Well…I have to thank you too Theo. I feel a lot better now…thanks for…being here with me."

"I'm glad to hear that. …Then," he frowns again. "I must say good-bye now."

"Wait…can you stay…for a little longer?" He sits beside me on the bed. "I know I'm just…using you as a human pillow but-"

"I do not mind." I lay against him again and close my eyes I don't know how long we stay like that but…

Sometime afterward Theo nudges me. "It is getting late Master Minako…"

Hm? I look outside and the sun's setting. Reluctantly I get off of Theo's shoulder and stand. "I guess…we should go back to the Velvet Room then…"

**Right outside the dorm**

"If I stay in this world for much longer, I may forget my duties entirely. And that would put you at a serious disadvantage. That's why…this will be the last time." He sounds sad and I force myself not to protest. I don't…want to make this worse for him "…Thank you so very much." he offers his hand to me. "Your hand, please…for the last time." with that hand in hand we walk to the dorm. As we walk I feel as though he's giving me part of his strength.

**Velvet Room…**

"Thank you for answering my request. Well then…" he looks sad again. "I'd like you to forget…everything I told you there." Forget everything? "…Unless you do, I'll come to depend on your kindness once again and be unable to hold back the emotions within me…I've prepared something special for you this time…" He smiles at that but it's so reminiscent of Saori's fake smiles that I feel pained. "With this, you can fuse Kartikeya. A beautiful, birdlike Persona that glides over the battlefield…Higher and higher it rises…" the false smile slips. "It, too, is a part of you…while I can only gaze at it from below. …but, I…if you were to need me…" he looks up at me "no matter how difficult the path may be to tread, I will reach your side, no matter what stands in my way." Igor gives him a strange look at this and I resist asking what that means. Theo can't or won't answer with Igor there and Igor will just give me that smile that makes me want to kick him in the face.

"This will be the last of my requests to explore your world. Thank you very much for everything… everything you've done for me. Please…take this." He gives me a single feather the color of a rainbow. It's beautiful and I gently place it in my pocket.

"Goodbye Theo…" I smile gently as I turn to leave.

"Take care Master Minako." with that I shut the door to the Velvet Room behind me. It's late now so I head straight for the dorm. I'm still scared but…the feather in my pocket makes me smile slightly. Theo may have not said it in so many words but…he gave me a bit of hope. That maybe I can find a way to change this…to stop the world from ending. I…I am the wild card after all.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Everyone is sitting around the dorm gloomily.

"…Oh, you're back…my bad." Junpei looks up at me when I come back in.

"Junpei…"

"Could last night just have been a dream or something…?" he grins at me but I frown his smile disappears and he sighs. "No, probably not, huh?" I look around and everyone is looking lost and afraid even Koromaru looks down. …I can't tell them what Theo told me…but…that small bit of hope comforts me. There's a chance…that I can change all this. And even if not, I still have the option to take away their knowledge of this…we can all be blissfully ignorant until The Fall. With that in mind I head upstairs and climb into bed.

_12/5/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"Did you hear about Ryoji in Class 2-F?" Some students are gossiping.

"No, I didn't!" Ugh. Do you have to be so _loud_? "What happened to him?"

"His parents got transferred again, so he won't be around anymore."

"So that's why I didn't see him…well, that was sudden!" …where is he? I look up at the clear sky. Maybe…he's enjoying his last month? No… I remember his pained expression. It's far more likely he's somewhere…alone…miserable. I…he didn't have to be alone…surely he knows that…but…I know…that I blame him…at least a little for everything that happened. I feel used…even though…I know it's not his fault. I'd take my anger out on him. Perhaps…it's better that Ryoji left. Even as I think this I know it's not true. It's not better for anyone.

The bell rings and I head to class. …Maybe with luck Nyx won't be "Undefeatable." but rather extremely powerful. Either way I want to be as strong as possible when I'm taking her on. …I wonder what she looks like anyway? Is she humanoid? Or some giant space fly creature?

I walk back to the dorm when I see the music room door is ajar. Quietly I slip in and look at the piano that Theo had played. The truth was I _could _play. But…it always made me sad for some reason. I ran my fingers over the keys.

I sat down and began to play at first it was a normally happy upbeat song but it…morphed into something that made my heart ache I do not know this song…but…I do? My fingers dance over the keys as if they know the song well. This song, Tears fall from my eyes as I play.

_Dear little girl_

_All alone in the world._

_Drowning in your sorrow_

_What will you do when the sun comes out on the morrow?_

_Little girl full of sorrow_

_Won't you please tell me why?_

_Why do you cry?_

_Beautiful girl filled with sorrow_

_All alone on the morrow_

_Will you let me be the one?_

_The one to save you?_

_Little girl filled with sorrow  
_

_Listening to the wedding gong_

_Do you wish that were you?_

_Little girl filled with sorrow  
_

_Listening to the mother's song_

_Do you wish that were you?_

_Little girl filled with sorrow  
_

_Do you wish at all?_

_Little girl filled with sorrow._

_Will you live 'til the morrow?_

_Little girl filled with sorrow_

_Please don't close your eyes_

_Little girl filled with sorrow_

_Please don't say goodbye_

_Little girl filled with sorry  
_

_Please don't leave me here alone  
_

_Little girl filled with sorrow_

_Are you not I?_

My fingers froze on the keys what? How…depressing. I quickly wiped the tears away.

Quickly I tried to once again play a happy tune.

I fell in love one summer day

I didn't get far though before thinking of Shinji no words seem to describe my emotions so I simply play just notes there are no need for words. I play and play letting my emotions guide my fingers and the music go through my heart. I don't know how long I've played when I finally stop. I feel…kind of drained like the playing took energy from me. Shinji…Ryoji…both of you. Thank you…for loving me.

Standing up I turn to head back to the dorm when I notice the door is ajar. Was someone listening? I wonder who. No…it's not important. It's getting late...I should hurry back to the dorm.

The whole walk to the dorm I tried to ignore the hordes of The Lost staring up into space. Still I can't help but wonder what it would be like to become one of them.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hm? Oh, it's you. Arisato…" she looks up at me and she looks so lost. To see Mitsuru this way is…disheartening to say the least. "…Never mind. There's no point in asking someone else…"

"Are you scared?" …I know that's a stupid question. But…

"No, I'm not really scared." …she's not? "I just can't seem to comprehend all that has happened. I thought I would grow stronger after my father died, but I haven't…"

"…" What can I tell her? That everything is going to be alright? I don't even know _how _to make everything all right other than taking away their memories. Koromaru's sitting on the ground looking at Mitsuru and everyone else sadly. I sit on the couch and pat my lap, seeing the invitation Koromaru jumps into it and I brush him gently. I wonder if he's scared…I know he's concerned and picked up on everyone else's anxiety but…I spend the rest of the night brushing him.

_12/6/09_

It's Sunday again…I hope Akinari is alright. I cut my training session with Tatsuya shorter than usual and practically run to the shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Akinari is trembling and coughing I run over to him in alarm.

"Akinari!" I look over him in fear but he shakes his head.

"I'll…be…alright." After a few moments his seizure seems to have ended. …He's gotten…a lot worse. "If you…" he pants heavily. "don't mind…please stay…until…I've recovered…my breath…"

I sit next to him on the bench and he falls into another lapse of wheeze and gasping for air. There's nothing I can do and I just watch helplessly hoping for it to end. "…Just give me a minute…so I can…calm down…."

I simply sit next to him and wait it out…that's all I can do.

"F-False alarm…I had some pain, but…it's better now. …It's calming down. Thanks." All he's wearing is that shirt…it's cold out…

"You're making your condition worse wearing that you know."

"Hm?" He looks down before smiling. "Coats are…too heavy. They drag me down when I wear them…even light ones…" Oh… "It feels like…they're smothering me."

"I'm…sorry."

"It's alright." He stops smiling as he looks at me. "You seem…different somehow. More…aware somehow." More aware? "Yet sadder too, as if what you've learned is something depressing."

"Yeah. I think…I understand what you meant a little…by having a set death sentence."

He looks sad. "I…I had hoped you would never understand." He looks up at the sky. "It's not so bad though…not with you here."

"I'm sorry…about not visiting you for two weeks I mean."

Akinari shakes his head. "You deserve to live…not be cooped up with a dying husk."

"Don't…call yourself that!" I snap.

He smiles then. "My…death is inevitable…"

"Everyone's death is inevitable! Would you call me a dying husk?" …I know why I'm so angry…because if he's a dying husk would I be so much better?

"Of course not." He looks down at his hands. Feeling guilty for yelling at him I wring my fingers.

"How's your story?"

"Ah. I had to stop taking my medicine."

"WHAT?" he laughs at my expression. "That's _dangerous!_ You-"

"I'm dying either way, but the medicine makes it hard to write…" Oh. I fall silent. "It doesn't really do anything but help for the pain and…spasming. It just makes me drowsy, then my hands go numb, so I can't write. I _have _to finish my story." He looks determined. "The reason my story's unfinished…is because I haven't found the meaning to life yet…" The meaning to life? "I get lost in my writing…erase it…and then don't know where to go next. …When we're talking, I have a clearer picture, I can almost see it. …It seems like that might be the meaning of life for me…I'm probably writing this book to find the meaning of life…well, if I do find it and finish the story…I hope we get a little more time together after that." he gives me a weak smile and I feel my inner strength increase.

"…I'm sorry…for yelling at you."

"It's fine. That too gave me perspective on my story." I look at him in confusion. "I never really thought about how my death would affect other people…not even my own mother." he looks up at the setting sun. "…The sun…is setting…I hope to see you again."

I nod standing. "I'll see you next Sunday Akinari." He smiles at that and I turn away and head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Akihiko looks up when I enter. "Oh, it's you…" …I can't help but wonder who the hell they think comes in this late at night. They're all sitting around the lounge like fucking zombies…not that I blame them. If it wasn't for Theo I'd probably be like that too…

"Is something wrong Akihiko-senpai?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, I was just daydreaming. I was thinking about what Shinji would say to me if I died before him…" …Shinji wanted us to live didn't he?

"Perhaps he would ask you…if you died fighting. Or if…you died for something you believed in?" It sounds ridiculous even to my own ears but Akihiko doesn't laugh or get angry but instead an oddly contemplative look appears on his face.

"I guess…he would." Hm? Akihiko smiles slightly. "Thanks Minako." Thanks? Thanks for what? Confused I headed up to bed.

_12/7/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"Mornin'" Yukari walks up to me. "Things have been pretty crazy lately, huh…no one's in the mood to talk, either." her voice sounds sad almost…resigned.

"Cheer up." Their gloom is threatening to squash the small hope I _do _have.

"Right." she gives me a small smile. "I suppose that's best…" with that we head to class.

After school I work at Be Blue before training with Tatsuya I know I'm training harder than normal but he oddly doesn't say anything…as if he knows why…it's a bit creepy.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in.

"Hey." I yawn. Yeesh. That workout wore me out.

"U-Um…try to cheer up." Huh?

"I'm not feeling down." I deadpan. I'm not yesterday seemed to have given me more strength than just Persona wise.

"O-Oh, okay then. U-Um…sorry, Minako." she looks away at this. "I know you're strong…" Considering the alternative…I look around the dorm and sigh. There's nothing I can really do so I head to bed.

_12/8/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"Oh, Minako-chan…" Fuuka greets me. "Um…have you decided what you're going to do…?" Not really. Part of me wants to see if this "Nyx" is truly undefeatable. I sigh heavily.

"No…"

"I'm scared…" Fuuka whispers and the look of vulnerability on her face makes me pause. "Even Ken-kun is down…what are we going to do…?" Maybe I should have lied…being uncertain isn't helping them. We go our separate ways.

After school I go to see the old couple, I might as well see how they're doing.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookworms Used Books…**

Hm? Is Bunkichi sleeping? Mitsuko doesn't seem to care so I go and pat his shoulder causing him to mutter, "…Please…wait a while longer. …Even if the tree is gone…you'll still live on…inside us…" He's sleep talking apparently. Frowning I release him, I should just leave him be.

He shakes his head then and his eyes flutter open. "…Oh, Minako-chan, you're here? You could've just woken me up…or did you just want to watch me while I was asleep?" Huh? "Oof." He stretches. "I feel relieved now, probably because the problem has been solved. Even though it's the middle of the day, I feel so sleepy…"

"Why are you relieved?"

"…Since Mitsuko is here too. I think it's time we told you. Minako-chan, we sent a letter to Gekkoukan. …I told them to cut the persimmon tree down."

"Huh?" I stare at him in astonishment. Really?

Bunkichi laughs. "Wow, you should've seen your reaction Minako-chan! It was totally worth it to surprise you like that!" Huh. "sorry that we did it without asking you."

"No, no," I shake my head. "That was your choice to make…I was just…surprised is all. So…why did you?"

"…Recently when I went to visit the persimmon tree, I met a student on my way back. He told me that the school is planning to build a new addition. It would be selfish of an old man like me to deprive those young people of new learning opportunities…helping those kids is more important than hanging on to his memory. I think it'd make our son happy, too. He was a teacher after all!"

"You're right." I can't imagine what teacher wouldn't appreciate their students getting better facilities for learning.

"We're hoping, as we believe our son in heaven is too, that more kind students like you, Minako-chan, will graduate from Gekkoukan." smiling Mitsuko nods in agreement with Bunkichi's words. "…Please take this. It's the first fruit that came from the persimmon tree. Mitsuko is the one who suggested we give it to you, Minako-chan."

"Thanks." I take the persimmon fruit and gently place it in my bag. With it I feel their appreciation and the warm feeling in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Hierophant Arcana hath been set free. _

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Kohryu, the ultimate form of the Hierophant Arcana…_

"…Now, we have to cheer up and get on with our lives! We're too old to waste a single day! Our son would want us to be happy…I'm sure he's smiling down on us from heaven."

Mitsuko nods. "It's difficult having such a well-respected son. …Oh, does it sound like I'm boasting?" she chuckles.

"Not at all." I add looking around the store. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No…go have fun! Live!" Bunkichi shoos me out the store and I laugh at the irony of his words. Live…yeah. I'm going to live. It may not be for long…but I'm going to live as much as I can. I head straight for bed.

_12/9/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

Akihiko is waiting for me at the front gates as I walk close to him he falls into step beside me. "Hey, Minako…don't you think it's funny…?" Funny? "We have so much to worry about, but we're still going to school as if nothing's changed."

"True."

"But, we'll have to make up our minds sooner or later. Otherwise, it'll be too late." …Yeah. What was I going to decide? To fight Nyx and damn the consequences…or to live the remaining time in relative peace? But…if I forgot about the Dark Hour…would I forget about SEES? About Shinji, Ryoji and Theo? Would I forget about my friends? What about the others, Hidetoshi, Akinari…would I forget them as well? Frowning I headed to class. No sooner than I feel like I've decided than do I end up wondering again.

**Homeroom…**

Ugh. I had forgotten exams…I groan inwardly. Why is it every time I _blink _we have more exams! Jeez! After school I worked at Be Blue, I know I need to think about the decision I'm going to make but…for now…

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Oh, hey…" Yukari greets me. "It's been a week since Ryoji-kun's been here. I couldn't sleep for three days after that." I don't blame her. "Do you think it's weird for me to be this scared?"

"We're _all _scared Yukari."

She looks around the room at the grim faces of the SEES members. "…Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't really know how much you take your life for granted…until there's a possibility you might lose it. It's difficult to explain…" she sighs.

"There's no need. I understand Yukari." I give her a small smile before heading upstairs to study.

_12/10/09_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

Mitsuru's waiting for me today. "Good morning. Did you talk to the others?"

I nod. Well…everyone but Junpei really.

"I see…well, I feel the same as the others. We can't continue on like this…we should talk with everyone tonight." I nod in agreement and the two of us head to class. I train with Tatsuya until evening falls and head straight for the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Everyone's already here when I come in…well except Aeon who's still getting repaired.

"Well, it's been a week. What're we going to do?" Yukari breaks the silence. "…You okay, Fuuka?"

"You just seem so calm…" Fuuka looks at her in wonderment.

"We have to make a decision…I mean, it's been such a drag around here lately," that's the damn truth. It's like a fucking funeral in here "and no one will go to Tartarus…"

"…You're right." Mitsuru nods. "We humans are quite resilient. We can adapt to any situation given enough time. So, how about it, everyone? Why don't we talk about it?"

Junpei sighs.

"…Have you made your decision, Sanada-san?" Ken looks up at Akihiko as he speaks.

"No…" Akihiko clenches his fist. "But, I don't plan on running away."

"So you're going to fight Nyx?" Mitsuru doesn't look surprised by his answer.

"…I don't know. I mean, it's supposedly undefeatable. What about you? What are your thoughts on it?"

"Honestly," she draws her arms closer to herself "this is the first time I've ever really contemplated my own death…It's quite a sobering thought. I don't want to suffer…and I don't want to kill Ryoji. But, either way, we still **die.** So, there is no simple answer."

"Then, do we all agree that we don't want to hurt Ryoji-kun?"

"We may not want to hurt him Fuuka…but that doesn't stop it from being an option." I add dryly. "Besides…I'm the one who'll have to do it." I look down. "I…don't want to hurt him…but…if…if I have to…" I bite my lip. I'm still not sure.

"Minako…" Akihiko looks over at me. I say nothing. "So…that's your choice, Fuuka?"

"Um…I…" she looks between him and me in alarm.

"It's okay, Fuuka." …Yukari is really calm about this. "I mean, it's not natural to choose how you're going to die…" …and even if we can't _kill _Nyx. There's nothing stopping us from doing something to stop it from killing us right? But…how? Yukari turns to Junpei. "What about you, Junpei? Have you decided?"

"No…" He sighs.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Yukari teases. What the fuck? That's not funny. At all.

"…What the hell do you mean by that?" Junpei snaps before I can say anything. "You think this is a joke?"

"Junpei, I…" she looks chastised.

"We're going to **die! **Of course I'm scared! You all need to wake up! This is death we're talking about here!"

There's silence before Mitsuru turns to him. "Then, what do you want to do? Do you want to kill him?"

"There's nothing I CAN do…the only one who can kill him is…" he glares at me. "Minako. …Did you never notice…? You had that thing inside you and you didn't notice…?"

…Well…I sort of noticed. I mean…creepy jailhouse kid was kind of a big warning sign especially considering _I _was the only one who saw him. There's nothing I can say to that.

"You're the one that raised it…you're the one that brought about the Fall…"

"Junpei…!" Yukari's warning is far to late.

"Can't…can't you do anything about it!"

I say nothing instead looking on the floor. I wish I knew Junpei. I wish I knew.

"Don't talk to her like that! Her carrying it is the only reason we even have this choice." Yukari snaps.

"I know that, damn it! But…in my head, I might know…" he bites his lip. "But even though I know thinking about it might not solve anything…I'm still scared, damn it!"

With a sigh I sit back into the chair.

"I know how you feel, Junpei-kun." Fuuka turns to him. "I'm scared too."

"Yeah, we're all scared." Akihiko…

"Yes…" Mitsuru's arms are still draw against her. "I…I can't stop shaking."

"Me either…" Yukari sighs. "I'm sorry I teased you, Junpei. I was just trying to lighten up the situation. Personally, I don't want to forget everything. I've learned so much since coming here…"

"Yuka-tan…I'm sorry I kept yelling like that…"

"I don't think any of us could have stood up to you right now, Junpei…So don't worry about it. Right, Minako?"

I sigh. "Yeah…"

"Alright, I don't think we're prepared to make a decision just yet. Ryoji said he'll be back on New Year's Eve, so we still have some time to think about it. …So until then, let's just try to live our lives as normally as possible." Fat chance of that Mitsuru. We're supposed to just ignore the pink elephant in the room?

I head to bed and dream.

_**Moonlight Bridge…**_

"_Mommy! I'm so happy we got it!" _

_My mother looks back at the car at me with a fond smile. "Yes. The last one too." I had grinned at her. _

"_You certainly ran quickly." My father chuckled as he drove. "I was stunned when you managed to reach it before that blue haired boy. My little runner. You'll be a star one day." _

"_What? Ryo! The road!" _

"_What-!"_

When I wake up I remember blood, my parents blood, Aeon, Ryoji and the Dark Hour. I run my hand through my hair. That dream was so…so vivid. …It wasn't a dream though…it…was a memory wasn't it? A memory of the accident. Car accident my _ass_. One of Aeon…or Ryoji's I'm not sure whose attacks hit the window shield. My parents were probably killed immediately and I crawled out the open side window…all of that blood.

…I remember now. The crash…why we were on the bridge…I just had to have that stupid toy didn't I? If I hadn't insisted…if I had just let that blue haired kid take the last one their would have been another shipment in a few hours…I know my parents would have waited instead we rushed home…on the road back home the stupid dark hour had kicked in and my parents…I fall to the ground. I killed them…it was no one's fault but my own. If I hadn't insisted on that stupid toy…if I had just waited until the next day…they…I burst into sobs. Junpei…had been more right than he thought…if I had just waited…none of this would have happened.

[_It would have happened regardless…even if you hadn't become the container._]

Messiah?

[_Such things…can not be avoided._]

…why do you come to me _now _of all times? Did you know this was going to happen?

[_…_]

Well?

[_Even if I did. Does it make a difference now?_]

Yes it makes a fucking difference! If you knew- and you didn't warn me-!

[_I'm sorry…_]

So…you knew? Well…fuck you! I hate you all!

[_Minako…_]

No shut up!

I feel a strange force as though I just shoved something away and there's complete and utter silence in my mind.

Even my goddamn _Personas _betray me. I throw my sheets over my head and go to sleep.

_12/11/09_

I work at Be Blue before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greets me as I walk in. "Exams begin next week." Oh joy. "I know it will be difficult to study for them, but…if you run away now, you'll just be giving up on life. Oh, and please let me know when you'll be going to Tartarus.

"Yeah, let me know too." Akihiko interjects. "I need to get some exercise…so I'll explore with you. I'm not leaving the ring without a win."

"Alright then…we'll go tonight." Might as well. I sure and hell don't feel like studying.

**Tartarus…**

We explore the tower some more and I create a few more Personas, with that done I leave it was nothing more than a light workout anyway.

_12/12/09_

I'm exhausted so I sleep through most of the classes.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

It's still a bit gloomy here though it's not as bad as it was a few days ago. Koromaru walks up to me with his tail wagging. I guess he wants to play.

"Wanna play Koromaru?"

He gives me a affirmative barks and runs around me. After he's done he nuzzles my side as I play with him throwing a ball back and forth he runs back and forth in sheer joy. I can't help smiling.

Fuuka walks up to us and giggles at Koromaru's playful behavior. "Are you playing with Minako-chan? Good for you."

Koromaru barks, tail wagging fiercely he walks over to Fuuka and sits beside her when she bends to pet him.

"Good boy." she looks up at me. "Hey, Minako-chan…I wonder…if we're okay as replacements for that priest. The reason why Koro-chan always walks the same path and goes to the shrine…it's because…he can't let go of that priest, right?" …Is that why? "So…do you think Koro-chan is still feeling lonely…It might be faster if we just as Aeon to interpret for us. But…I'm a little scared to get a straight answer."

Koromaru looks up at me in silence. …He wants me to translate?

"Is it hard to let go?" I ask. He leans towards me and I frown. …Was that not right? I hug him and his heartbeat is warm and steady, he smells really good and feeling his warmth and his steady beating hard is comforting.

"Koro-chan looks so content…He must really like you, Minako-chan…"

Koromaru barks again and I let go. I think…I think I know what we are to him.

"Fuuka…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"We're not replacements for the priest. We're his friends." Koromaru wags his tail…and I smile. I figured that was right.

"I see…I see, that's right…I kept saying that Koro-chan is a part of us…but deep down, I may have been thinking of him as a pet…Koro-chan has so many memories of his own too…I'm sorry, Koro-chan." Koromaru barks again he's accepted her apology to solidify this he licks Fuuka's hand causing her to giggle.

"What a sweet dog…" Fuuka smiles at him. "Hey, Minako-chan…let's make sure to stay with Koro-chan for the priest too…let's go on living together with him…"

Koromaru barks happily. Living huh. He runs in circles again and I laugh…yes…let's live. No matter what this "Nyx" has to say about it.

"Koro-chan, are you hungry? Want me to make you something?" Oh god no. She'll kill him!

Koromaru whimpers and hides behind me.

"Uh…I don't think he's hungry Fuuka."

"You think?"

"Positive." Koromaru barks quickly in agreement.

"Oh…" she frowns "Oh well. It's late so I'll go to bed." with that she heads upstairs.

"Dodged a bullet there huh?" Koromaru barks in joy tail wagging. "I'll make you something good tonight. How about that?" Another happy bark and I head into the kitchen.

I make him a simple meal before going to bed.

_12/13/09_

It's Sunday…so I go train with Tatsuya before heading to Naganaki Shrine…

**Naganaki Shrine…**

I sit besides a somewhat cheerful Akinari I sit close to him as usual and he turns to me with a smile.

"So…I'd like you to congratulate me. As of today, I am a free individual."

"Free from what?"

He frowns somewhat. "From the hospital…they were going to put me under care, but now I don't have to do it. …I guess my body is too weak to undergo surgery. So, I refused any medication as well…which means I'm done with the hospital." he gives me a genuine smile. "…Now I'm just waiting for the end." Odd…how cheerful he can be about it. "But, I don't feel like I'm the only one being singled out anymore. Everyone is waiting to die if you think about it. …Some just have longer to wait than others." …Yeah. I guess so. "But once the time comes, it's the same for us all. …I'm still a little lonely, but I'm not sad anymore. …I want to remember what you look like, Minako…you are…beautiful…you're like…a pristine lake…" his smile is slightly sad at that line. A lake? I look at him in confusion but he doesn't answer. "Thank you…I'm…I'm a little bit tired today…the story is almost done, so…I can show it to you soon…" I nod.

"You should go home and rest. You don't want to tell me the story exhausted do you?" I smile at him.

"Yeah…" I offer my hand and he takes it…his skin is so cold but the way he smiles when I help him up is bright.

"Hopefully you'll be able to tell me next Sunday. I'll be waiting!" I turn to leave and wave goodbye cheerfully. Yes…death is inevitable…but one doesn't have to weep over it. Instead we can use the time we have to truly live…in every way possible.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude? Exams start tomorrow, huh…?" Urgh. I hadn't even studied…gah! Junpei leans back in the sofa. "Ha! This is the first time an exam's taken my mind off of something else. Usually it's the other way around!"

I laugh. "Did you even study?"

"Uh…kind of!"

"Kind of he says."

"H-hey!" Laughing I head upstairs and study myself. I don't get too much of it but I'm sure it's enough…

_12/14/09 - 12/18/09_

Huh…like I thought. I did pretty decently

_12/19/09_

I head to look at the past grades and see Mitsuru standing by the sign looking bored.

"Hey senpai."

"Arisato…Hey. Since I'm a senior, I was thinking of assigning more tasks to the underclassmen in Student Council. I deserve some free time, after all. I'll still show up to the meetings, of course." …speaking of which when was the last time I was in Student Council? Hidetoshi has that under control though… "I've also heard a lot of rumors about you recently." I cringe. She laughs at my expression. "I know better than to listen to those," Oh. "I was referring to your grades. You seem to be studying really hard." she looks pleased."It's rather impressive…but, try not to stress yourself out. By the way, Arisato…this is completely unrelated, but…" …why is she blushing? "I'd like to talk to you about something. If you don't mind…can you spare some time?"

"Sure." I can't help but wonder what she wants.

"Great. …Um, well…" …just can't spit it out can you? Heh. Guess you suffer from tongue tying like the rest of us normies. "Can you come with me? I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Okay…I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"Where?"

"Hagakure." with that I start walking. Mitsuru follows me looking a little lost. Huh. You'd think she didn't have any friends.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Ramen Shop "Hagakure"…**

We take a seat and I order to specials. They're delivered pretty quickly. Yum. I pick up the chopsticks and am about to dig in when-

"Psst…Arisato." I turn to Mitsuru who's sitting next to meet looking at her own bowl like it's an alien. "Please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow…?" …she's joking right? I look at her and…yeah. She's dead serious. And I thought Theo was bad.

"Eat it before it gets soggy."

"I understand. So, I should eat quickly before the noodles expand. Doing so must show appreciation to the chef."

"Right…"

"Bon appetit! …Let's eat." with that she eats her ramen it's obvious she's enjoying it. "Hmm…the taste is quite interesting…I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized it had a subtle charm to it." She takes another bite. "…It's quite delicious." she smiles before turning to the ramen cook behind the counter. "Pardon me, Chef…" …

"…Chef? You talkin' to me?"

"The ramen tastes absolutely wonderful. …It's been a while since I last complimented the chef. What do you use for bouillon?" Bouillon? What the hell is that?

"Bouillon? …What the hell is that?" I shove my hand in my mouth to keep from chuckling. "Anyways, if ya want to know the recipe, sorry, I can't tell ya, lady. Without our secret recipe, we'd be outta business."

"Well then, if it's a secret, I completely understand. You don't have to tell me. Now, this would be considered a meal if one were to eat it with rice, yes? That is very interesting." …do I even _want _to know?

"Uh, no, that's not, uh…"

She chuckles. "You could probably make more money if you patented the recipe and sold it." she turns thoughtful. "Oh, sorry. My imagination got the best of me. I've been wanting to try ramen for a long time…" she looks at me. "…Does that make me strange?" Uh…yeah.

"A little bit yes."

"I see…I could have come here anytime, but…" she sighs in frustration. "I felt awkward coming alone…I'm so glad you're here with me. You've taught me so much about ramen etiquette." …there's ramen etiquette? "…Let's eat here again sometime."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana…_

…Figures.

Mitsuru looks at her watch. Damn! How much did that thing cost? Though…I end up touching my own watch. The one that Shinji gave me. I don't ever take it off unless I'm in the shower…it's not anything fancy, or expensive but…I listen to the gentle ticking. It's perfect. "We should go."

"Uh…yeah."

"Should I-?"

I shake my head. "No this is on me, I was the one who brought us here." I place the money on the table. With that the two of us head back to the dorm.

As we walk back I can't help but notice the large amounts of The Lost staring into space. It's creepy.

"Arisato…The Lost…they seem to be everywhere. Perhaps…that's because of the Fall."

"We…have to do something." I look at even more right in front of the dorm.

"Yes, I agree. We must continue going to Tartarus until the very end. Whether our opponent is a shadow, or whether it is fate, we will need to be strong to win."

"Yeah." I smile at her. "We have to try if nothing else." with that I head into the dorm doors.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru barks happily as I enter the room.

"You wanna play? Or go out for a walk?" He runs towards the door so I take a walk with him in Naganaki Shrine.

_12/20/09_

It's Sunday so I train as usual before heading to see Akinari.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

As soon as I walk up the stairs I see Akinari's bright smile. He's waving to me and seems to have a lot more energy than usual. Oh he's feeling better! I walk up to him quickly.

"Hey! There's something important I want to tell you." I sit next to him. "I must warn you, though. It's a little depressing…" Depressing?

"I don't mind."

He gives me another smile. "…I've been waiting. I finished my story and wanted to show it to you…" Oh it's done. That's great! "As you know, I was having a lot of trouble with the ending…but I finally figured it out. Since the alligator ate his friend the bird, he cried and cried for a very long time. In fact, he was so sad…that he drowned in his own tears." …they both died? Oh…I look down. "His tears became a beautiful lake, around which grew beautiful flowers and a tree with delicious fruit." A lake? "The other animals in the forest came there often to relax…" I look up at him. "…but, none of them knew the alligator had created it or that he was gone. The end…" he smiles at that. How…sad and yet at the same time… "That's the ending I decided on. …Even though the alligator did not find the meaning of his life, the residents of the forest did. They just didn't realize it…because…the meaning of my life is not something I should worry about. It's really what others think of my life or what I was able to do for them."

What…you can do for other people huh. I guess…maybe that's how Shinji and Ryoji think. They give no thought to how their lives end but…rather how it effects others. Could I do that? Be strong enough to die so that others find the meaning of life?

"So…for me, or you, or anyone…the meaning of our lives is something that we make but don't see. People can't survive without help from others. …We all depend on one another. I don't know if that made sense, but…do you kind of get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"I'm glad…This is my notebook…I wrote my story down in. It's all I have to leave behind. I wanted you to have something…since you shared my last moments." He gives me a worn notebook and I gently hold it. He's giving this to me? Akinari stands then smiling. "My…body feels lighter…thank you for everything…coming to see me, talking…even discussion the meaning of life…I…I can be glad that I was born…" with his words I feel a warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Sun Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Asura, the ultimate form of the Sun Arcana…_

"I have to go now…Minako…Maybe…Someday…I hope…we meet again." wait…what? He's…he's disappearing? How-! He vanished into the daylight and there's nothing but sparkling light where he was standing before that too disappears. Akinari…did you…did you stay here even after death to give me this? I feel tears running down my face and I smile.

"Thank you…Akinari." wiping my eyes I gently pick up the notebook and hold it tightly against my chest as I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Arisato? Is something wrong?" I walk in and there's still tears in my eyes.

"No…" I smile. "I just found the meaning to life is all."

"The meaning to life?" She looks at me in confusion.

"I'm…going to head to bed." with that I head upstairs gently I place the notebook in a dresser. I won't ever forget your words Akinari. Or how you helped me find the meaning of life. I'm still scared…but…I'll try to be strong…

_12/21/09_

Hm…I'm in the top ten. My score dropped not that I'm too surprised. I'm in the top ten granted…I'm in third but still…I head to cooking club on the way there though I literally run Akihiko and land on my ass in the middle of the hall. "OW!"

"Ah. Minako…I wanted to talk to you."

"Huh?" I look up at him. He has an oddly contemplative expression on his face. "Sure…what did you have in mind."

"Let's…go to the rooftop."

**Gekkoukan High School, Rooftop…**

"I…heard you playing…before you know."

I turn to him. "Oh." I knew someone had been listening. The door had been ajar when I had closed it but…

"It was…nice."

"Nice?" I arch a brow and he blushes.

"I mean…I liked it…"

"Thanks Akihiko."

"Sure…but what I wanted to tell you was that…" he trails off then looking uncertain.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm grateful. For everything you've done for me, for SEES. I know it cost you a lot."

"Yeah…" Ryoji…Shinjiro…I was a regular black widow wasn't I?

"Yeah and do you remember the stuff I told you about my sister?" he sighs. "I'm tired of losing what's important. I thought it would be better not to let things get too important than to risk losing them…but lately," he looks up at me. "I don't think so." our eyes meet. "If I want to avoid that feeling…I have to work to protect what's precious to me. And that means everything precious…including you."

"Akihiko…" I just…I can't.

He arches a brow at me. "Is something wrong?"

Oh…he didn't mean it like that? I feel relieved. "It's nothing. Hey what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking about throwing a party…maybe you could help."

"How?"

"Make sure Mitsuru stays. Also presents! We have to get each other presents!"

"What?" He turns bright red. Why would he blush because of presents? "Uh…okay then."

"Thanks Akihiko!" I hug him tightly. "So…maybe we should pick out presents now? I mean…I have an idea of what to get everyone except Mitsuru. I mean…what could I give her that she couldn't get herself?"

Akihiko turns thoughtful as well. "Maybe you could make her something?"

"You think I should?"

Akihiko shrugs. "I'm not sure. I've never gotten a Christmas Gift before."

"Then I'll be sure to make it special Akihiko. Hey wanna race back to the dorm?"

He just grins in response. He won…aww…I guess I need to train some more with Tatsuya.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…oh, hey. Today is December 21st," Yukari looks up at me as Fuuka and I enter the dorm. "There are less than ten days until New Year's Eve. But, for some reason," she smiles at me. "I'm not scared at all. Well, maybe I'm scared a little…But, I'm still gonna fight. Win or lose, I'm gonna give it my all."

Yeah. I nod and Akihiko gives me a look of concern as I head upstairs to my own bedroom.

_12/22/09_

**Bedroom…**

My phone is ringing…

"Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-1 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." I close the phone and sigh before getting ready to head to class.

Mitsuru approached me at lunch and asked if I wanted to go out somewhere with her. I go ahead and go.

I head to the faculty room after school and meet her.

"Ah. For your test results." she hands me a King Card Set. "So shall we go?"

"Yeah. Let's go to Duck." I'm hungry anyways.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

"Interesting…so this is what it looks like inside…it's surprisingly small." she looks a bit nervous.

"You know how to eat?" I really don't want her asking me about burger etiquette.

"How rude…but, to be honest, the answer is no." …That's about what I figured. "I did, however, see a television commercial for a fast food restaurant once…tch, listen to me. I sound like such a snob." The fact that she says it stuns me a bit. "I'm embarrassed to admit that I'm not very familiar with fast food etiquette. So, I'm glad you're here with me." she forces a small smile. "Is it profitable to sell these items at such low prices…? I'd be interested to know the average cost per unit…" she looks a bit lost in thought. "I didn't ask you here just to eat…I wanted to express my personal thanks to you." Thanks? I take a bite of the burger. Again I had offered to pay…well insisted on paying. "We are all facing a trial, in the true sense of the term. …And we've made it this far because we've been blessed with each other. I admit that I've been hard on you, much more so than the others." isn't that the truth. "But I just wanted you to know…I appreciate your contribution."

"No problem…it's been rather fun." I smile at her. Despite all the hardships…I can say I've had as much fun times as sorrow. I feel my inner strength increase as well.

"…Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. When I'm with you, time seems to pass so quickly. Unfortunately, I have another engagement. This was fun. We should do it again some time. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll see you later." with that she gets up and leaves…leaving her food completely untouched. Shrugging I go ahead and eat that too before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude?" Junpei waves as I come in.

"Hey…" I should cook for Ken today…it's been a while…and with everything that's happened. …What did he say he liked…omelets? …with rice I believe.

It doesn't take long for me to make it.

"Ken…" He's already sitting by the dinner table fortunately. "Here."

"Huh? Is this…for me…?"

"Yeah. You said it was you like it right?"

"Minako-san…Oh, th-thanks for the food!" he digs in. "Yep, it's delicious." he keeps eating I can't help but smile strange…how doing this makes me feel so much happier. "It's really good!" I chuckle as he gets ketchup all over his face. "Thank you very much, Minako-san." as he eats I feel my inner strength increase, though after that he starts eating slower.

"What's wrong Ken?" …There wasn't any eggshells in it. I checked. He keeps eating so I guess it wasn't anything major.

"Whew…I'm full." he finishes the omelet and relaxes into his chair. He's still really quiet though. "D-do you…cook for other people like this, too?" …I'm sure Koromaru doesn't count as a person so…no. "Um…like, for your boyfriend?" Boyfriend…I look over at Akihiko who is as usual eating a Beef Bowl. "…Do you have one?" Ken is looking down so he doesn't notice my glance. "Oh, Um, well!" he looks up then, embarrassed. "I saw on TV that all high school girls have a boyfriend, so…um…I was wondering…if you had one too, Minako-san." he looks down again. "It's that…if you did have one…I don't think I'd like that…" he's silent for a moment before he's realized what he just said. "Wh-what am I saying? A kid like me shouldn't be butting into personal stuff like that!" He looks down again….

"Who cares! It shouldn't matter Ken."

"You're…right. I'm sorry. There's no point in talking to someone like me about that." …what the hell is _that _supposed to mean? "I'm just a little kid. Yeah…" I sigh. "Ah, thank you for the food!" And that is _not _what I was agitated about. "Well then, I should…get to bed. …Good night!"

Ken grabs the dishes. "Wait…I'll-"

"No! Let me…" Okay then. Bewildered I headed for bed. Okay then.

_12/23/09_

I head to the theater and work. Yawning I reenter the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello…" ken greets me when I walk in. "There are 8 more days until New Years Eve. Have you made up your mind yet, Minako-san?"

I haven't…but I smile and the lie slips easily from my lips. "Yeah. I have Ken."

He nods. "I'm going to fight. When I thought about it, I realized that there really wasn't a choice to be made. I don't want to have to tell my mom and Shinjiro-san that we failed."

Yeah. I smile at him Koromaru runs up to me barking excitedly he looks towards the door and then back to me.

"Alright. We'll go for a walk."

"I'll come along. I can use the walk." Akihiko stands and follows us out.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru as usual takes off barking in excitement the moment he gets to the park.

"It's pretty cold today, too. Shouldn't you be wearing something warmer?" Huh. I realize I'm just wearing my long sleeved shirt, it's not overly thick or anything so… "If you're cold, tell me."

"I'm fine. I'm not a baby." I smile a little though.

"The city's getting pretty lively around this time of year. I never looked forward to Christmas before. And yet now…man, it feels strange."

"What's strange?"

"Thanks to you…everything's changed."

"Urgh. How cheesy!" I laugh shoving him lightly. He laughs in response.

"But it's true!"

"Still! Urgh! Talk about a cheese overload!" more laughter. "Besides you lot aren't getting any presents until Christmas! So no begging on Christmas Eve!"

"I take it that means you're feeling better?" He's serious now. I look up at him and nod.

"Yeah…I'll be okay." I give him a grin. "I'm rather resilient after all."

Koromaru comes back, I guess he's done.

"Welcome back, Koromaru. Let's head home. …Hey, you're shivering." Damn it. I thought he was distracted. "C'mon, give me your hand…" somewhat reluctantly I give him my hand with that the two of us walk back to the dorm with Koromaru darting in between our legs. So much for being tired. I go to bed the second I get back to the dorm.

_12/24/09_

**After School**

**Paulownia Mall… **

And now I have to go shopping! So…first person's first…Aeon. What should I give him? He's a bit of a combat junky…maybe a shooting game will do. Oh wait…the ninja movie! I browse the CD store and grab a bunch of martial arts movies with guys on black on the cover. Not the nicest way of picking out a gift but I have the feeling Aeon couldn't care less.

Now…Akihiko. What should I get Akihiko…wait. I'll just give him that scarf I made for him…and maybe some workout DVDs? It's not like I have a shortage of money. Though I can't help but wonder why they always give me all the money they find during our excursions.

….Then again I am the weapons supplier so maybe it does make sense. Bastards are too lazy to buy their own damn equipment.

There's a whole bunch of couples everywhere holding hands, smiling at each other. I freeze in the middle of the shop and smile bitterly. Would I be like that with Ryoji? Most likely. He wasn't shy about things like that. …Where is he? What is he doing right now? Though…his sad helpless expression as he told us about Nyx…he probably is alone…crying. Ryoji…I wish…I could be by your side right now. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this.

I buy Fuuka a kaleidoscope, Yukari a brand name bag that I'd hope she'd like. For Koromaru I brought a new softer brush and toy. Ken I went ahead and bought a detective manga. It wasn't anything special or anything but just looked interesting. Was about some adult man who got turned into a kid and tried to find out who did it.

Mitsuru…what to give her? I wasn't sure. I wonder if I should give her that teddy bear I made…it seems ridiculous but…I'll give it to her. It's not like she can't buy a better one…but at least I tried.

Now…Junpei. What to give Junpei…maybe some typical good guy/ bad guy comics. Nah. I spot some new games for his handheld in Game Panic so I grab them and head out.

As I'm passing by the strip mall I notice there's some cake being advertised for a really low price. It looks delicious! I go ahead and buy the cake and head back to the dorm. Huh. It's a good thing I have the BoH or this wouldn't have gone so smoothly. Walking into the dorm with a handful of bags would've been a dead giveaway.

As soon as I'm in my room I take the gifts out and stash them in my closet. That done I place the cake in a black box and place it in the fridge. That done I head for bed. It's been a day.

The last thing I see before darkness is Ryoji's sad eyes.

_12/25/09_

Yay! Christmas! …and no one cares. I still have to go to school. Urgh.

**Lunch…**

Akihiko walks up to me in class. "Everything's set." Yukari and Junpei looked at him oddly.

"What's set?" the ask looking at me when Akihiko looks away.

"Oh. We're just…uh…having an operation!" both of them give me obviously disbelieving looks. …Not the best lie I ever told there.

**After School…**

I quickly head to the dorm. Akihiko's waiting for me in the lounge.

"I bought you an hour."

"You're helping right?"

"Uh…sure." with that I run upstairs and place all the gifts on the table. They're not exactly wrapped by rather are in bags with nametags so…

"I uh…bought you something."

Akihiko holds out something to me. Hm? It's not wrapped some sort of box? I open it and a lullaby plays.

"A music box?" I smile up at him. "Thank you." I can't help but listen to it.

"Christmas never meant much to me to be honest. It was always more painful than anything. "Santa" never visited me. He visited Miki of course but…" he looks around there are no decorations save a few hand sized trees that light up and the gifts on the table but he smiles as though the whole room was filled with light. "So…I guess he finally gave me a gift huh?"

"Yeah. Let's make this a day to remember."

"Anyways what do you think the two of them were up to anyways? All crouched and whispering. Like someone couldn't see them!" Junpei? "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

Huh?

Akihiko turns bright red and practically jumps away from me. "Uh…oh! No! We weren't do anything!"

Way to make it suspicious.

"Riiight." Junpei gives Akihiko a "yeah right" stare.

"Hmph. If you're going to be like that Junpei, I should just take my presents back." I reach for the bag with his name on it and he practically bowls me over when he grabs at it.

"Presents!" He takes out the game. "Sweet! I was looking for this! It was sold out!"

…Well he didn't need to know I'm the one who snagged the last copy.

"Oh…but I feel bad now because I didn't get you anything…"

"It's not a-"

"Wait!" he digs in his pockets for something and takes out something that looks like a ruby but…when he drops it in my hand it's almost as though it's…a heart? It's warm…and pulsating….what is this?

"I found it in Tartarus."

"What? When were you-!"

"Oops."

"Junpei!"

"Oh calm down! I was with Yukari, Koromaru and Mitsuru! We were fine!"

"Wait…_Mitsuru_?" I could see Yukari indulging Junpei but Mitsuru?

"She said we shouldn't stay on the sidelines so much. We lose experience that way."

….Oh yeah. He has a pretty good point. If something happened and I wasn't able to use the people I usually do I'd be in trouble. I was far too reliant on both Akihiko and Aeon.

"Yeah…sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's fine." Junpei shrugs dismissively. "Anyone you got me this so everything's cool-" he waved the game around when Aeon's voice came through the door.

"It was suspicious. Minako and Akihiko were on the rooftop together and I-"

The door opens and Yukari and Fuuka come in.

"Minako?" Yukari looks over the three of us and then the bags on the table.

"Merry Christmas!" I can't help but laugh at the startled expression on Yukari's face. "There's presents!"

Fuuka frowns. "Why didn't you tell me Minako-chan. I'd have gotten you a gift…"

"I don't want one. I've got all the gifts I need."

"Still…"

"Look if you feel so bad about it just give me one later." she nods in agreement before opening it.

"Ah! Thank you Minako-chan."

"How did you know I wanted this?" Yukari looks at the gift in wonder. "Though…" she looks at me suspiciously. "Did someone help you pick this out?"

"What's **that **supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" she giggles. "Thanks for the gift. Though…are you sure you don't-"

"Positive. I'm fine without a gift." I'm getting a little tired of repeating it but.

"Alright then." she sounded uncertain.

The tell tale sound of Mitsuru's heels are next.

"Hm?" She looks around at all of us. "Is something going on?"

"Merry Christmas!" Yukari and I say in unison. I hold her bag out to her.

"You…" she looks into the bag. "A teddy bear?" she takes out the teddy bear. It's an ordinary brown teddy bear with brown eyes, I messed up a little on the stitching but the word's: Mitsuru's Bear was on it's belly. It was for just a second but I thought I saw her lips twitch. "Thank you Arisato. Though why didn't-"

"I don't want anything in return. It's a gift."

"Alright then," she gave me one of her small pleased smiles. "I'll accept it."

"Good."

"Though this does mean that should I decide to give you a gift you'll do the same right?"

"Yeah…"

"Is something going on?" Huh? Ken was upstairs the whole time? "I heard a commotion and-"

"Merry Christmas!" I hand his bag out to him. He reaches in and blinks at the comics. "I know it's not Featherman R…but…"

"Thank you Minako-chan." He looks so happy that I gave him a gift I'm stunned for a brief second.

"No problem Ken. And no before you ask you don't have to give me anything in return."

"Oh…okay." he looks a little shocked at that but nods.

Koromaru comes up to me with a soft whine. I kneel down and pet him. "Don't worry Koro-chan. I haven't forgotten about you." I give him the small toy and take out the brush. "See?" he gives me a pleased bark in response.

"Oh yeah Akihiko." his being the last bag on the table I hand it to him. "I managed to find some DVDs of the training scenes of that wire fu movie we watched during the Marathon."

"Thanks. Hm?" He takes out the red scarf I knitted for him.

"I sorta made it for you." I shrug to cover my embarrassment. I should have burned it.

"No. I'm grateful. There's nothing wrong with this sort of gift after all." he gives me a small peaceful smile.

"Too bad there's no cake…" trust Junpei to ruin the moment with his stomach. …That said I am sort of hungry.

"Actually there is." I say this as I head back into the kitchen.

"YES!"

The rest of the night is spent eating. Mitsuru orders some food and all of us spend the rest of the day eating and playing some Karaoke game Junpei has. The only thing that would have made this day better is if Aeon was here. His bag is still upstairs in my room. I wonder if I'll ever have the opportunity to give it to him.

…Well. I've finally found something Mitsuru's not good at. It's rather late when we finally go to bed.

_12/26/09_

Huh. Winter break is soon. I head to the Faculty room and invite Mitsuru to come with me.

"Ah yes. Arisato." She takes out a small hairpin. "I know you didn't want us to return the favor but…" she hands me a small box. When I open it up there's a beautiful silver hairpin in the shape of XXII. Twenty-two? Despite the weird number they are beautiful hairpins.

"Thank you Mitsuru." I take them out and replace them with my old ordinary hairclips.

"So…where are we going today." she looks excited or as excited as one as composed as Mitsuru would look anyway.

"Let's go to the strip mall and get something to eat."

**Iwatodai strip mall, takoyaki stand "Octopia"…**

I might as well take her here.

"Interesting…so, "takoyaki" doesn't consist of an entire octopus, only a small portion. Well, it makes sense…an entire octopus would be too much food for one person." she sighs. "Sometimes I'm amazed at my ignorance of the world…" she looks a bit dejected.

"Well, let's eat."

"Y-You're right…I will have one takoyaki, please. …What? Takoyaki isn't sold in individual pieces? So, I can buy a dozen at this price?" she seems…oddly excited about that. Sheltered indeed. She pays for both our meals and as we eat she smiles in enjoyment. "So, it's filled with diced octopus inside. Interesting…mm…it tastes slightly sour…are there other ingredients in addition to the octopus?" I can't help but remembering Theo's reaction to this place. I'm still wondering what the hell is it that he tasted… "Well, whatever they may be, they taste absolutely delicious…C'est tres bon!" she happily eats more and I find myself oddly not annoyed by the random interjection of French. I think…I understand her a bit better…with that knowledge my inner strength increases.

"That reminds me of what Akihiko was talking about when we walked past here…" she stops eating and looks thoughtfully down at her takoyaki. "Don't you think Akihiko has been acting differently lately? I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I've known him for such a long time…perhaps he's just maturing…"

"Does that make you happy?"

"…Of course that makes me happy." she chuckles. "With all we've been through, it can be difficult to get over our pasts. …However, Akihiko is trying to learn from his experiences. I'm very impressed by him. When I look at Akihiko, I'm reminded of so many things about myself. I can't explain why, though…"

"Could be loneliness."

"As Graduation Day approaches I do find myself feeling sad from time to time." she laughs. "You may not understand because your only a junior." she forces a small smile before sighing in frustration. "I don't even know what I'm talking about. Sorry for subjecting you to my incoherent ramblings…please forget what I just said."

"Done." with that I eat more takoyaki.

"Thank you." she looks relieved at that. "The takoyaki was absolutely delicious. We should eat here again sometime."

"You wanna walk back together?" Mitsuru shakes her head.

"I cannot. I have…engagements." she looks somewhat sad at that.

"See you later then!" I spend the rest of the day at Game Panic playing games before nighttime hits.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up dude?"

"The second term has finally ended…there are only five days left until New Year's Eve. My fear and anxiety still remain…but I'm no longer confused." Mitsuru has a book open in her hands as always. "I will fight until the end…I've made up my mind."

Koromaru barks and runs to the door excitedly and barks and barks.

"Okay! We'll go for a walk! Sheesh!" What's with him today? He trots beside he happily but even while he plays he never goes far form me. After a while he sits right in front of me and looks up with his big red eyes. Hm? He looks resolved. I guess he's been thinking about our choice too huh?

I scratch him behind the ear. "You ready to go back?" He barks a yes and I nod. "Let's go then…" with that the two of us head for the dorm. …Even Koromaru's made up his mind…what am I going to do? I only have five days left…

_12/27/09_

First day of winter vacation huh. It's Sunday…today I'd usually train and thing talk to Akinari huh…I guess it's just training today. I open my drawer and there's Akinari's notebook. With a sigh I close it back before heading downstairs. I spend all day training.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Urgh. …I still haven't saved that poor bastard.

"…Hi, how as your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in. "Four more days until New Year's Eve…I've been thinking about what I'm going to do on the 31st…I was afraid I might go crazy from fear…but, I was wrong." she gives me a small smile. "I feel strong…because everyone is with me." She looks over at me.

"Hm? Is something wrong Fuuka?"

"Uh…no! I was just thinking."

"You don't mind going to Tartarus tonight do you?"

"No. That isn't a problem! I'll get ready." with that she practically flees up the stairs.

Have I turned into the boogeyman or something?

**Tartarus…**

I take Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari with me. It's been a while since I've explored Tartarus with Yukari.

The person is on the 203rd floor. Ken and Junpei deliver the shivering woman to the dorm and I keep training in Tartarus. I fuse Abaddon, Hariti and Hell Biker to create Kartikeya of the Star Arcana…she's strengthened by my bond with Akihiko. It's a man? On a giant peacock with a spear in hand.

Hm…Abaddon gave me something called Tome of the Void…

With that I headed back to the dorm.

_12/28/09_

Uh…Tartarus wore me out yesterday. Strange considering I wasn't there long, despite my fatigue, I head to the theater to work

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, Minako-chan." Fuuka greets me again as I walk in. "There are three more days until New Year's Eve. Have you decided what you're going to say to Ryoji-kun?" …No…I'm not sure yet. I don't want to just give up…but if Nyx really is undefeatable…what are we supposed to do?

"No worries." I plaster a fake smile on my face.

Koromaru whines and gently tugs on my wrist. Hm? I guess he wants to go to the shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Koromaru runs behind the shrine and comes back with…hm? Is that some sort of collar? He's carrying it in his teeth. He looks up at me and I take the collar from him. It's sort of raggedy and dirty…

"Is this yours?"

He barks a yes. His tail is wagging…he…wants me to hold on to it?

"I'll cherish it Koromaru." he runs in circles happily. Still…a collar?

"Do you want to wear this?" he whines shaking his head. I figured.

"The priest's your master right?" he barks a yes. "So…you'll stay by my side?" another yes but his tail wags this time. He looks straight at me and I know that wherever the path takes me he'll follow.

"Thanks…Koromaru."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Strength Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Siegfried, of the Strength Arcana…_

"Wanna play fetch?" He barks energetically and I throw the new ball I bought him, it's fun and relaxing and I feel at peace. The looming threat of Nyx seems like no big deal now.

_12/29/09_

Ugh. I have a cold now…I knew I shouldn't have walked Koromaru without a coat…and yet. I can't bring myself to regret it. I work at the theater again today after taking some cold medicine.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up, dude? The day's almost here…I've made up my mind; I'm gonna fight with all I've got." he shoots me a grin. "And I know we're gonna win. I got so confused thinking about it, but then I figured it out…whatever Nyx is, all we have to do is kill it!" he's so enthusiastic I can't bring myself to burst his bubble by pointing out that Nyx _can't_ be killed. Ryoji has no reason to lie about something like that…

_12/30/09_

**Bedroom, Early Morning…**

Someone's knocking on the door…

"Hellooooo? Are you awake?"

"Go away Yukari!"

She laughs. "I just wanted to tell you the good news! Aeon is coming back today!" Huh? He is? "Mitsuru-senpai said his wounds have finally healed. We're meeting in the lounge tonight. Don't forget, okay? See ya!"

…Aeon's better? That's…good to hear. I sit up in bed and yawn stretching. I think…I'll just rest until evening today. I want to be here when Aeon comes.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor…**

Aeon will be back soon so I head downstairs. The door opens up and Aeon comes in. "I'm back. I'm sorry if I worried any of you."

"Man, I'm glad to see you. I was getting nervous."

"Hm?" Aeon looks confused. I don't blame him. Since when was Junpei glad to see him? "I missed you as well Junpei." he gives Junpei a small smile. "I missed all of you…"

"I was fearing the worst…" Fuuka sighs looking Aeon over. He looks perfectly normal…well as normal as he can be anyways.

"You shouldn't have…I can always be repaired. Even if nothing existed of me but scraps I could be recreated. I am…not at all irreplaceable." he sounds pained as he says this.

"Hey…don't talk about yourself like that." Yukari looks over at him.

"They said another week would be required for a complete recovery, but I had the process expedited. …Tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

"I apologize for all the pain I've caused…" Aeon looks down. "Mitsuru visited me at the lab and told me everything…that must have been…an ordeal for all of you to go through. Minako…how have you been? Are you okay? Considering the circumstances…"

"Sort of…"

"What I did to you…ten years ago was…" he sighs.

"It hurt me and ruined my life." I say coldly.

"What-!" Junpei looks a little stunned at my tone.

"Minako! Don't-" Fuuka's pretty shocked as well.

"I…see…" Aeon looks like he wants to fall into the floor.

"But…" He looks up at that. "I understand why you did it. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in your position. The ends justify the means and what not. You…gave humanity an extra ten years to exist. I can't fault you for that."

"Minako…it's is my fault." Aeon looks down at the ground almost shamefully as he speaks "…my fault that you're suffering like this…so…I know that you've likely made up your mind…and that Ryoji has given you a choice…but…I want you…I would like if you took his offer and killed him" he falls onto his knees. "Please…I've already caused you so much pain," …huh? Was that a tear? "I don't…I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I have failed you…so…please choose to forget! To forget so that the time you have left can be spent in peace! Even if…even if it means forgetting me…"

"Aeon?" he places his head on the ground by my feet. "What are you doing?"

"I…I am sorry. If I possessed a life…I would give it too you but…" he looks up at me. "I can not stop your death! No matter what I do…"

"A-Aeon, what're you talking about?" Yukari looks stunned.

"Yeah, this isn't like you. You're usually the first to kick some ass." Junpei looks at Aeon who is silent.

"What's wrong, Aeon?" Mitsuru looks him over.

"Why…? Why did I come back here? My mission was to protect humanity from Shadows…I…I have failed that mission. I know they are undefeatable! So then…why…why am I here? I'm useless! I can't even cry for you!" …there's no way there was a tear in his eye earlier…just….no way.

"Oh, Aeon…" Fuuka murmurs.

"What's the point in fighting an unwinnable battle! What is the purpose in that? Why are you willing to throw away your lives?"

"I'm not wasting my life."

"Yeah, she's right. We're just planning for the future. Right, Ken?"

"Right."

"I…I don't understand." he sighs. "Perhaps it's because…I'm not truly human and do not possess a life."

Junpei laughs. "This has nothing to do with having a life."

"I'm a weapon. A weapon that was created to protect humans from Shadows. But, I can't complete that mission with the powers I currently have. So…what is my purpose? I'm…a useless weapon…a broken tool. What…am I supposed to do? Can anyone tell me?"

"We don't know the answer, Aeon. The only one who can tell you what your purpose is, is you. That's why we're having such a hard time making our decision. There's just no easy answer. But as long as we're alive, we have to do something…when we see others hurting, we want to help them." Junpei gives Aeon a small smile at this. "So that's our purpose." he laughs. "I'm not too good at explaining it, but…that's what we all think."

"Can it be so simple?"

"When I saw you collapse, I realized something." Fuuka looks at Aeon directly in the eyes as she speaks. "I want to protect you…I don't want to forget about you."

"Fuuka…"

"There are times when you will lose sight of your goal, and you will have to search for it. But if you can't find it again, then you must set your heart on a new goal. I'm not really one to talk…but I feel that I've come to understand something important this year. To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes."

"You think I'm capable of such a thing, Mitsuru? Of…change?"

"Yes. I mean, you've changed so much already. …Haven't you noticed? In fact, you're changing even as we speak."

"I know what my purpose is…I'm a weapon…a weapon who is here to "live" and the one who has given me this purpose is…me…this is the promise I've made to myself. I don't know how I'll do it…but I guess that is part of living, too."

"That's for you to decide Aeon. You decide how you're going to live."

"Yes." Aeon smiles at me. Huh? Tyr's…changing? It's turned into some sort of young man on a throne…he has a crown on his head and there's large golden pillars with almost blinding light surrounding it. "…may I join you?"

"Aeon…" I laugh. "You've always been a part of us." He smiles in response.

"Yeah. I will be with all of you…no matter what happens…"

I nod in agreement. Though I can't help but wonder even as everyone else agrees to give their all fighting Nyx. …Is that really the best decision?

Troubled I go to bed.

_12/31/09_

It's New Years Eve…I sit in bed all day thinking about the choice I have to make…

It's nightfall…and I'm still not sure. I stand up with a sigh and head for the lounge.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hey, long time no see…" he gives me a small smile. "Midnight's just around the corner…at midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable. So, have you reached a decision?"

No one says anything.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in her room until midnight." he looks at me. "Come see me when you have your answer.

"Ryoji-kun…"

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't let the fact that you'll have to kill me influence your decision. As I said before, I'm going to disappear anyways. I won't feel any pain by "dying". So, there's no need to worry about me. I'll be waiting."

Junpei looks away.

Mitsuru turns to me. "Have you made your decision?" I say nothing biting my lip. "I understand. You don't need to say anything." she turns to the rest of the group. "Have the rest of you made your decision?"

"No need to ask me." Akihiko looks around at the rest of us.

"You know how I feel." Yukari's resolved as well.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on board." Junpei's grinning as always.

"I'm with the rest of you." Fuuka adds

"I'm in, too." Ken smiles and Koromaru barks an affirmative as well. …All of them…they're all resolved…

"I've also made my decision." Aeon looks over at me and I look guiltily away.

"Then, we're all in agreement, yes?" Mitsuru nods when she hears no dissent.

"Better let him know, then." Akihiko looks at me. "…Okay?"

"Yeah…" I feel almost…mechanical as I head back to my bedroom.

**Bedroom…**

Ryoji's standing by a corner. "Hey. I didn't think I'd ever be in this room under circumstances like these. I had a good time, you know…back then." I look down. "Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live…you're all going to risk your lives on a battle you can't win. But, you're the only one here right now, so…I'll say this one more time. If you kill me, Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and your memories of the battles will all disappear. Tomorrow, you'll wake up a normal high-school student. You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of the Fall." It's…really tempting. I look out of the window and take a deep breath. "But if you let me live, you'll spend every waking moment until that day in fear of you inevitable death. Nyx cannot be defeated…it's useless to fight her. …Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?

…I…I don't know…I shake my head.

"I guess my words didn't change your mind…there's still some time until midnight." he looks down. "I didn't want to have to show you this…but I have no choice." Huh? Did he just…transform into Thanatos? I stare at him in astonishment. "See…? I'm not human. I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me. …I want you to think about this carefully. Is facing Nyx really the best decision…? Some things in this world cannot be changed. You do not understand this yet. Memories are ambiguous…Old ones can be replaced with new ones, creating a new reality. Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering?" …Of course I do…but…

"…It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision." Do I have the right to take this choice from them? "Now, this is your last chance. Tell me your answer…Minako…Please…kill me…I don't want you to suffer."

_End Chapter 16_

_

* * *

_AN's: Akinari died the week after Minako saw him for the second to last time. He died sometime in the middle of the week. (after finishing his story). What day is up to you but he's not dead when she takes his hand.

Answering Reviews Time:

XxXTwilight-SinXxX : It chocked me up too. I remember my first play through going: "NOOOOO! You fucking bastards!" And waving the controller angrily when Strega left. I wanted to rage quit. Doesn't help that they're the most anti-climatic bosses ever. I mean _all _of them suck.

Hamujiro: I think it's sweet too. And the next chapter is the last chapter. Whoot!

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer : Yup Minako's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. XD I hate that song but it won't leave my head! T_T

Tsuki Rae : I answered this in a PM but yeah. I was aiming for that. Poor Minako…she's such a black widow even if she doesn't want to be.

DropletofSour : Thanks for the review! I sent you a PM too…I'm not too sure how Minako's losing her personality though. (My intention was always to base her off of the more…bitchier dialogue options) but I guess she must've ran off with it. O_o

Thanks for the advice and I'll keep it in mind. I hope this chapter is a little better about that. Though seeing as it was practically finished before I finished the last chapter probably not.


	17. Fear

Chapter 17: Fear

…I…I don't want to suffer. "Alright, Ryoji." I feel my vision blur from tears. "I'll…try to make it as quick as possible." he transforms into his original state.

"So…you understand. I think that looking to the future is a great way to live. But, that doesn't mean that other ways of living are wrong. No one knows which road leads to happiness. I'm glad I met you. This must be what it means to "feel happy". Thanks for everything…"

I nod. And summon Thanatos…at least this way…it'll be quick. I could feel all of my memories slipping from my fingertips like rain drops down a windowpane.

…I could…be at peace now.

3/3/09

**Gekkoukan High School, school gates…**

"Yo!" Junpei greets me when I walk forward with Yukari in tow. Honestly…why am I friends with this guy? He's so annoying. "Damn, it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school. Man, can ya believe this year's already over? We're practically seniors now. Just one more year…ya think anything interesting will happen?"

"I doubt it." School was lame as hell as always, and no one was every in that dorm. Seriously Iwatodai had to be the most boring place in Japan. Not a single thing happens here.

"Well, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder…seems like all they frickin' do is study. Talk about boring. Is that gonna be us next year? …Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I shrug…hm? There's a strange blue eyed and blond haired boy staring at us. There's some white dog with red eyes with him…what the fuck is he staring at us for? Creep.

"Hey, is that guy looking at us? I've never seen him before."

"He's a creep. Let's…just go." Granted he's cute…but something about him…it seems…so fake.

"What are you talking about? He lives in the same dorm as us…"

"He does?" I've never noticed him before.

"Seriously?" Junpei looks from the guy to Yukari in wonderment. "Uh…what's his name, then?"

"I dunno."

"Well then, why're you giving me a hard time? Anyway, it's always crazy in the dorms this time of year, with so many people coming and going. Oh yeah, did ya hear? Akihiko-senpai's movin' out."

"That dude with all the screeching fan girls? Good my ears will be infinitely grateful." I say dryly.

"He's the captain of the boxing team you know!" Who cares? Once he's gone we won't have to deal with all those obsessed girls outside the damn doors.

"I know who he is, but I haven't really talked to him." Yukari bites her lip.

"Frankly I could care less. As long as I don't have to hear. "_I love you Akihiko-senpai!_" At four in the morning I'm happy." Junpei laughs at my mockery of the girl.

"That was pretty funny."

"No…that was pretty annoying. The only thing funny was when the dumbass tripped and nearly broke her neck."

Yukari shakes her head. "You know…all the graduates are leaving, even Kirijo-senpai."

"Ms. Student Council President…she's in our dorm too, huh?" Odd…I don't remember her much either.

"…Man, what's up with that guy? He's still looking at us." She whispers looking at the blond haired guy. Wait…he was there the whole time. "Hey, there! Are you looking at us? Is something wrong?"

"No…it's…nothing." the amount of sadness in his voice surprises me. "I…" he turns and runs the dog following him.

"Jeez. Talk about emo." I mutter. "Let's get going we'll be late."

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

**Gekkoukan High School auditorium…**

"Next, a word from the valedictorian…from class D, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Thank you." she nods to the President before standing at the podium. "This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance…well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this…as many of you may know, my father unexpectedly passed away due to illness." she pauses. "To tell you the truth, after losing my father, I also lost much of my self-confidence. You see, I had overestimated my ability to handle everything alone. Few people can be that strong…there are times when we cannot stand without the support of others…after my father's death, I received kind words from many people. You all taught me the value of allowing yourself to be cared for and protected. I would like to continue going forward with the support of those around me. For us graduates, it was truly an honor to share the last three years with all of you. Thank you so much…for those wonderful years…" she sounds ready to cry…

"…she seems kinda bummed, doesn't she? I guess even Presidents cry too…" No shit.

"She's only human."

"Hey, where's that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one we saw yesterday…"

"Why are you looking for him? Got anything you want to share?" I grin at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Uh…no. I was just wondering why he wasn't here."

"Well, there's a lot of people who aren't here. Actually I'm surprised YOU didn't skip." Yukari's got a point there. Why did I bother coming? Who cares about the future? About needing help from other people? I'm fine on my own. I've always been fine on my own. I'm not weak enough to need someone else's help.

"Heh. I thought about it. Anyway, next year it'll be our turn…" Oh joy. Studying, studying and even more studying. "What have you got planned, Yuka-tan? College?"

"Mmmmm…I haven't really decided yet." she turns to me. "What about you?"

"Just going with the flow." I laugh.

She giggles. "That's what I thought. You know how the President was crying? I can sorta relate, since my dad passed away too, but, that stuff she said about seizing opportunities? Gimme a break. We're only in high school. I mean, yeah it's important, but can't it wait a few years? …But anyway, there's really no hurry to decide what we wanna do with our lives, right?" Nope. We have _years _to decide that kind of thing. I yawn. Plenty of time to figure out what our so called "destiny" is…if there even is such a thing. Frankly I think destiny is a bunch of bullshit. "I mean, high schools' hard enough as it is."

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Junpei nods in agreement.

"Here's what I think…sometimes you're better off not knowing. As they say, "Ignorance is bliss."." I nod in agreement. Yukari sighs. "Besides, you can't always be thinking about the future. In the end, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy." she laughs at this. Yeah. Nothing matters except our happiness…nothing else. "You've got to live in the moment-carpe diem, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess so." Junpei leans back in his chair. "Whew, that was some speech."

"To be honest, I'm not that strong of a person…that's why I get worked up so easily. It's hard to explain. It's just the way I am."

"Hey, I know where you're coming from. Thinking about stuff like that just gives me a headache. So, I try to avoid it as much as possible."

Yukari giggles. "Now, that's the Junpei we all know and love." Yeah. We're friends because we all realize that life…the purpose of life is to enjoy yourself. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Everyone's so uptight these days. They just need to chill out…you know, take it easy for a change."

"What're you gonna do if that plan backfires?"

"Well, that'll be that." He just grins. "But for now, let the good times roll…" I laugh.

"Yeah. Let's have some fun!" I add.

"Karaoke, anyone? Let's celebrate our future!"

"A graduation party, huh? Well, that does sound like fun…" Yukari turns to me with a smile. "Why don't we all go?"

"It's decided, then? Cool."

That said we go ahead and head to the mall as soon as the sun sets.

**Paulownia Mall, Mandragora **

We stay there for hours singing and singing.

"Whoot!" Junpei's cheering me on as I sing some J-pop song about never giving up. "Go Minako-tan!" Laughing I look at the clock huh…it's nearly midnight.

"This is the life-!"

"_The Fall shall be instantaneous and you shall not suffer." _

_The End_


	18. The Will To Fight

AN: This chapter is _not _being split. You're just going to have to deal with the whole 60+ pages of it. :P Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 17 Reloaded: The Will to Fight**

As I look out the window I see the dresser I left Akinari's notebook in that…gives me strength. Turning to Ryoji, I shake my head. "I won't kill you Ryoji." I hear him sigh in his transformed form "I won't run away…" with that he changes back.

"…I understand. It's regrettable, but it's your life…you can do what you want with it. I will respect your decision."

"Thank you."

He sighs heavily. "Minako…" another sigh. "Let's go back to the lounge. I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx." he walks towards the door but stops. "Oh…I should say my farewell to you, shouldn't I? This is the last time we'll be able to speak like this…thank you." He gives me a bright smile. "Goodbye…and…I'm sorry…I wish we could have had more time together…" He pauses for a while and looks me directly in the eyes. "…It was nice…while it lasted and I'm glad we met. I'm glad that…I met you as Ryoji Mochizuki and that we could share these last few moments together like this. Thank you…for everything." He takes off the bead ring that he was wearing and places it on my finger.

"Ryoji…"

"Could you…hold onto this? It's proof that I was "human," for however short a time…If you held onto it for me, I…I think I'll be able to stand it." I nod and place the ring on my finger. With that I felt a familiar warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Fortune Arcana hath been set free. _

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Norn, the ultimate form of the Fortune Arcana…_

"I love you…" he kisses me gently on the lips before opening the door. "We should go back. The others will be worried, I'm sure…"

"Yeah…" he walks towards the door.

"Ryoji?"

He turns to face me and I hug him fiercely. It's a while before I pull away but I give him a warm smile. "You'll…always be a part of me you know. Forever. So no matter what happens…you'll always have a small part of me with you too. Oh, I nearly forgot." I take out the scarf that I stitched with Bebe, the one made of the strange blue fabric. "Merry Belated Christmas Ryoji." I smile at his baffled expression. "It's from when you weren't here. I wanted to give this to you."

"Minako-chan…" I shake my head.

"You don't have to say anything Ryoji. I just wanted to thank you. For everything. And…for what it's worth. I'm sorry…that it had to end like this. I wish…" I shake my head. "We…we should go. They're probably worried."

"…" he looks sad but thoughtful as I start walking out of the room. Seconds later I hear his footsteps following me.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

The second we go back everyone pretty much bum rushes us. What the hell?

"Yo! What's up, Ryoji?" Junpei's awfully cheerful for some reason.

Ryoji sighs. "It's an unfortunate decision…but it is yours to make."

"That's right." Yukari adds. Her words make me feel better about the choice I made. It wouldn't have been right of me to force my opinion on everyone else.

"But you can't defeat Nyx…it's impossible." Ryoji looks pained as he speaks and I resist the urge to hug him.

"But we must still try." Mitsuru looks determined even though her voice is gentle.

"Personally, I don't care if it is impossible." Akihiko despite the fierceness of his words has a small smile on his face.

"…I understand." Ryoji sits beside me. "It's almost midnight, so I'll keep this brief. I'll tell you where to find Nyx. You'll find her…at the top of Tartarus. On the promised day, you must journey to the top of the tower." I can't help but notice how close his leg is to mine and how complete I feel right now, but…when he leaves again…that emptiness will return. I can't help but want him close to me for as long as possible.

"When's the promised day?" I ask.

"Exactly one month from tomorrow…January 31st, 2010. Nyx will descend to Tartarus…and the world will end."

"One month…"

"Tartarus is a gigantic rift in the darkness of the night sky…it's a beacon to guide Nyx. With the Appriser's coming, Nyx learns that the way has been prepared, and descends there…and thus, the demise will come…"

"So that's why it's called the Tower of Demise." Akihiko doesn't seem to bothered by the rest of Ryoji's words. "But what you're saying is, we can fight Nyx if we reach the top?"

"That's right…but remember, from today, you will fight against eternal despair. Like I've said so many times before, Nyx cannot be defeated. When you face her, you will finally understand this truth. And then, you will realize what it is you are trying to stand against."

"…We understand." Mitsuru sounds slightly irritated. Granted it is annoying constantly hearing "you can't win.." but if it's true… "There's no need to keep telling us. January 31st…we won't forget that date."

"Well, I'll be going on ahead of you, then. I want to leave you while I'm still in this form."

"Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka frowns in concern.

Junpei still hasn't said anything.

"Aeon…I'm sorry for what happened."

"…I will not forget that we were enemies…nor will I forget that you gave us your aid, as well as a choice. No matter what happens I will thank you for that."

Ryoji smiles somewhat at this.

"Aeon…" Yukari looks at him.

"Thank you. This will probably be the last time I'll see you all like this." his voice is breaking and I feel like my heart is…hurting. "But…I'll always be watching over you. …Well, goodbye." he takes a deep breath and stands. "Goodbye, Minako…my dearest…" Pharos…

"Goodbye…Ryoji."

He nods and heads for the door. "Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New Year's Eve, right?" he chuckles. "See ya!" he shuts the door behind him. And with his disappearance I feel the hollowness again. I think…it's worse now…because I know what's missing…still I can't help but smile somewhat at least I was able to talk to him again, to be with him no matter how brief.

Junpei chuckles. "That Ryoji…"

"We have one month until January 31st…together, we'll reach the top." Everyone nods in agreement and I feel my inner strength increase.

_Thou Art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Fool Arcana hast been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the power to create Susano-o, the ultimate form of the Fool Arcana_

There's that warmth again…

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Judgement Arcana…_

Eh? What? Ah whatever.

In one month…we'll have to face Nyx at the top of Tartarus…I'm not looking forward to going through Tartarus. But…that was our decision. And I will face that choice…head on. Without reservation.

_1/1/10_

**Bedroom, Early Morning…**

Someone's knocking again. Urgh. Can't I sleep in fucking peace?

"Helloooooo? Are you up?" she just opens the door. "Morning! Oh wait, I mean…Happy New Year!" Gah! "Hey, you wanna come to the shrine with us?"

"No! I want to sleep." with that I drag the covers back over my head.

"But Mitsuru-senpai prepared kimonos for us."

"Don't care!"

"Oh come on!" she wrenches my cover off. "It'll be fun!" She grabs my arm and drags me out of my room. "Besides we never get to dress up except on special occasions. We gotta get ready!"

…damn you Yukari! She forces me into this bright pink kimono Gah! Why? Who the fuck told Mitsuru I liked pink? Did they neglect to realize I threw away those pink comforters!

**Naganaki Shrine…**

It's fucking cold. I'd kick Yukari but this damn kimono makes that pretty much impossible. I look around though…huh. This shrine is awfully busy today.

"Have you decided what to wish for?"

"To get through the year." I sigh heavily. Why oh why couldn't I get a nice kimono like Mitsuru's wearing?

Mitsuru chuckles. "So did I. A common wish, but it holds a particularly important meaning this year…"

Yeah. We all made well wishes. "There's nothing to worry about. I have the utmost certainty that we can do this."

"…Yeah." Yukari adds.

"Oh, it's Junpei-kun and the others." Fuuka is wearing a green kimono. Hm? Oh yeah…the guys are coming.

"Happy New Year! Let's all do our very best this year!" Yukari beams at all of them. "But man, you guys are late." Probably because they were sleeping…you know like _normal_ people Yukari? I yawn.

"Y-Yuka-tan…" Huh? Is Junpei blushing?

"Wh-What?" Yukari starts blushing at his stare.

"Happy New Year! …Hm? What's the matter, Iori?"

"Mitsuru-senpai…you look hot…I, um…heh…I mean…"

"S-Stop staring at me…" she starts blushing as well.

"Happy New Years, everyone. I've never worn a kimono before…Um, does my sash look okay?"

"Fuuka…you look…wow!"

"G-Geez…" and now Fuuka's blushing.

"That traditional clothing looks interesting…however it looks like it may be difficult to move in."

"It is." I feel like a walking target in this getup. It doesn't help that the color burns my eyes.

"I thought as much. It would be wise to take that off in a battle area."

"We'll be fine Aeon!" I laugh.

"B-But man, I gotta say…um…you look pretty cute yourself, Minako…" Junpei looks me over that blush still on his face.

"I look like a care bear." I deadpan

"Care bear?" Aeon looks baffled.

"An overly cute…tastes like diabetes stuffed animal." I gag.

"Minako! That looks perfectly fine!" Yukari huffs.

"It's a vomit shaped disaster! I told you I _don't _like pink damn it!"

Akihiko laughs. "Well…" Huh? Is he blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh…I-It's nothing!" Huh? Whatever. I sigh tugging on one of the sleeves. Ick.

"Ah…I'm so glad I came…New Year's kicks ass! Yah!" …he really is like a dirty old man…

"Why are you acting so strange Junpei-kun?" Aeon looks at him baffled

"Man, we got to see some great stuff today. Right, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Uh…I-I guess so."

"Hey, aren't you guys cold?" Ken looks at us in wonderment. Yes. I am. Not that cold but still…

"A little, but I love this time of year…"

"Um, that's not what I meant…Junpei-san said that you guys aren't wearing anything underneath your kimonos." …at least I know whose brilliant idea it was to spy on us in the hot springs now. I just look at Junpei who backs in alarm.

"He said WHAT…?" Fuuka looks shocked.

"HUH?"

"Wow, you've really taken Ken-kun under your wing, huh?" Yukari stalks up to Junpei.

"Nononon, wait wa-"

Yukari stomps rather hard on his toes. "OUCH!"

I wince. That must have hurt. Yukari huffs and walks away and Junpei ends up denying he ever said that to Ken while Akihiko looks plain uncomfortable.

I make a few more wishes before heading back to the group.

"So, did you guys finish making your wishes?"

"Of course we did." Junpei has that vibrant smile as always on his face. "Oh, but I ain't tellin' what I wished for. I head your wish won't come true if you tell anyone!"

"…Isn't that what they say about prophetic dreams?" Fuuka looks at Junpei in curiosity.

"Eh, it's not like it takes a rocket scientist to figure out what Junpei wished for."

"Wh-What's up with that?" …by the way those two act you'd think they were siblings. "What you think it's gonna be something like, "I wish to meet a hot babe," huh? Well, shows what you know!" He smiles smugly. "What I really wished for is-"

"The same thing we all did, right?" Yukari smoothly interrupts. " "I wish to prevent the Demise!" Demise? I thought it was the Fall? I wish people would stop changing damn names.

"Huh? Yeah…hehe let's nip it in the bud."

"Uh-huh!" Fuuka nods in agreement.

"Besides, don't you go for younger girls, anyway?" Yukari grins at Junpei as she says this.

"What?" …and it must be true seeing as how red Junpei's become.

"Whoa, did I guess right? …Creepy."

"Let's just go." with that we all headed back to the dorm. On the way back my phone started ringing. I stopped and picked it up.

"Minako?" the others stopped.

"Hello? This is Theodore. I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open…and one more thing; I regret to inform you that my sister has expressed a desire to test you…if you are interested, please enter the door that has appeared at the entrance of Tartarus. You can reach my sister from there." His sister?

"Minako! Hurry up!" Junpei calls. I hang up the phone before walking forward. "Jeez. Took your sweet time!"

"It was important."

"Huh? Who was it?"

"None of your business." with that I walk as much dignity as I can muster…even if I can barely walk in this accursed thing!

"Minako's speed and agility has severely decreased." Trust Aeon to point that out! "As has her stamina…must've been all that cake."

WHAT?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I yell at him and trip, thankfully Aeon was right behind me so he caught me. "I'm not fat!"

"Of course not. Minako-chan's simply pudgy." he grins at me.

"You're not funny Aeon! Not funny at all! Wait ah-!" Aeon then picks me up.

"What the hell? Put me down!"

"Minako-chan's slowing down the group."

Thankfully the door to the dorm is right there so I yank it open before running, as much as I can in this outfit, to change.

Jerks. All of them.

"Wait…Minako!" Damn Junpei…

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Fuuka, let's go to Tartarus." I want to meet this sister of Theodore's. Junpei opens his mouth to make a comment about my dress but I turn haughtily and walk back upstairs with as much dignity as I can muster.

**Tartarus…**

Hm? What's that door? Is this what Theo was talking about? Opening to door I see a vast number of doors littering the area. Sheesh. Hm? A woman?

Her hair is blonde and she has eyes the same golden yellow as Theo's…

"It was good of you to come. I am Margaret." Oh. So she's his sister? "I am the one who rules over power…will that description help you understand? I've heard a lot about you." …How creepy. "I thought it was time I saw you with my own eyes. This is the Vision Quest Hall. It's a world inside of you that I have prepared."

"A world inside of me?" What?

"I have prepared various contests for you here, each one in accordance with your memories." My memories? "Do you remember the giant Shadows you've fought so far? Here, you will be able to fight them again, just as you did the first time…" and I want to do this because?

"…what do you mean just as I did the first time?"

"…I just told you." she sighs. "These were made from your memories. I think you'll understand faster if you open the first door rather than stand here asking questions."

"Why…did you do this?"

"Think of it as my challenge to you. You have the freedom to choose whether or not you answer the "questions" posed here. Some are quite difficult…I won't think less of you for retreating. Now, open the doors of your own will. And after you find an answer to each question…" she trails off before shaking her head. "But that would be telling." Huh?

"Do I at least get something?"

"Of course. There are rewards behind those doors as well…if you prove worthy enough to claim them."

Oh good. This makes this marginally less idiotic. I walk over to the first door which seems to have the sign of the Priestess Arcana on it. There's a grumbling behind it…I try to open the door but it doesn't budge.

"What gives!"

"You must match the memory. You did not fight that battle alone. Did you?"

…no I didn't. I was with Junpei and Yukari…

I turn around and…wait…huh? They're here! The rest of SEES look a bit baffled to be standing here.

"So this is where you go when you go into zombie mode huh?" Junpei looks around in awe.

"Uh…not exactly. Junpei…Yukari." They both turn to me. "You mind coming with me? Just want to check something out." Both of them give me curious looks but they go to the door without question. …they trust me that much huh. It makes me glad I didn't betray their trust yesterday. "Here we go!" I open the door and-

"What the-! The monorail!" Yukari's so busy looking around she doesn't notice the Priestess Shadow smirking at her.

"Move!" I push her out of the way and take the blow. Fortunately it was a Bufudyne spell and Kartikeya has Null Ice.

I switch to Odin and use Mind Charge between using Thunder Reign and landing critical hits when it's shocked the battle is pretty easy. Afterwards Thanatos gives me a Ring Of Darkness which nullifies Dark attacks. …Ken could use this. That done I head for the Velvet Room…huh? I look at Theo's latest request. He wants me to fight and defeat The Reaper? …That strange creature? Frowning I pick up the request. What the hell. I might as well.

I fused Thanatos and Loki to create Siegfried of the Strength Arcana. It seems to be a man in light armor with a large shield on his back and sword in his hand. He's powered by my strength with Koromaru and is one of my ultimate Personas. I then fuse Laksmi, Yaksini and Seth to create Raphael again. That done I head back into the silver door with Margaret and go through the second door.

Hm…I equip the Storm Ring I received from Jatayu…I remember that damn thing using wind attacks last time.

Urgh. It's these two. I use Thunder Reign on the Emperor Arcana and hit the Empress normally afterwards. SHIT! These things are tough! The Empress uses some strange attack with black orbs that nearly kill me and the Emperor nearly hacked me to bits!

"Junpei! Use that defense boosting skill you have!"

He nods and does so without complain.

"Akihiko! Lower their attack!"

"Got it."

Damn these things!

"PERSONA!" I have to use Cadenza to heal everyone. Shit! The Empress charmed both Akihiko _and _Junpei! I throw a dis-charm at Akihiko…the last thing I need is him healing them! Afterwards I dis-charm Junpei who renews his defense boost spell. Akihiko is knocked unconscious and with a sigh I revive him. Urgh…now Junpei's unconscious thanks that black orb spell! And…urgh! How many revive beads do I have to waste damn it! I revive Junpei again before healing everyone with Cadenza. And that Emperor uses that slash attack and…yup Junpei's unconscious. I sigh heavily. Enough. I switch to Abaddon who nulls all physical so the only thing that'll hurt me will be magic but shit! Both of them are down? …Every time I revive them they fall again so I sigh. I'm on my own I suppose. I defend and wait for Fuuka to tell me there weaknesses. I use Last Judge but still…most of the fight is just defensive. When the Empress' weakness turns to Ice I use the King and I combination attack of King Frost and Black Frost to damage her but…ugh. This battle will be a lot easier when it's just Emperor. Hm? Empress is weak to electricity and Emperor to piercing…doesn't Odin have both those abilities? After a Thunder Reign and Vile Assault I manage to finish the Empress off. Good this won't be so damn hard now…urgh…I'm nearly exhausted. I switch back to Abaddon and defend.

"It's weak to fire!"

Alrighty then…but…oh shit. I fused Hell Biker…_Fabulous. _With a sigh I don't even bother defending I just sit there waiting for it to change again. Oh good. …Why does this thing keep using physical abilities when all I do is either null or reflect them?

"It's weak to electricity now!"

Back to Odin then.

"Thunder Reign!" That finishes it off I smirk smugly while panting in exhaustion. Urgh. I don't feel too good….I revive both Junpei and Akihiko and we leave Tartarus. Definitely training more in the tower before opening another door.

"Woah. Talk about intense."

"We got our assess handed to us is what happened." I mutter dryly. "I will never be ungrateful to you guys again." Fighting on my own had been damned dangerous. One misstep and I'd have been dead.

_1/2/10_

I yawn…urgh. I'm too tired to train today. I call Tatsuya and tell him so. He's rather good natured about it as usual. I wonder if before was just a fluke. Maybe I just projected my evil vibes onto him or something. I decide to walk to the theater to work.

Hm? What's with all these posters? Nyx? 'Believe and you will be saved?' What kind of bullshit is this? Nyx won't save anyone! …how the fuck do they even know about Nyx? I thought the only ones who knew about that was SEES and the Kirijo Group…Tch. So much for my good mood. I get 9000 yen for working.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hey, let's go to Tartarus. We can't just sit around here and do nothing, you know."

"What about yesterdays' ass kicking? I'm the one who had to save both of your sorry asses." I grin at him.

"Well…" he recovers quickly. "We'll be fine!"

"We'll go tomorrow Junpei. I'm tired right now."

"Oh…okay then! Tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I look over at Koromaru. "You wanna walk?" He barks an affirmative and I take him for a quick walk before going to bed.

_1/3/10_

I get up to leave to train when I open up my dresser and take out Akinari's notebook I run my hands slowly over the worn bindings and smile. Odd…but it gives me so much strength. I place it back before heading out.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in, before Junpei can even open his mouth I walk over to Fuuka.

"We're going to Tartarus tonight."

"YES!" He practically bounces at that. What on earth is he so happy about?

**Tartarus…**

I take my usual team with me up to the next block. It's…beautiful here. There's crystals everywhere and although it's a bit chilly it looks so nice compared to the rest of Tartarus.

"There is a powerful enemy on the 220th floor!" Fuuka cries. Oh I'm getting really sick of them. "…Oh, wait." Hm? She gasps. "It seems there aren't that many of them left!" YES! "Only around five more!" Yay! Some good fortune! "We're almost to the top. We can do this together!"

I feel the others with me nod in agreement, with that my inner strength increases. As soon as I turn a corner I see a golden chest with some beautiful boots inside. Oooh They're my size! Happily I put them on and…odd. I feel as though all my stats have increased.

Shit! These shadows are strong! The "Death Castle" that we're fighting nearly kills Ken with one blow. Aeon heals Ken thankfully before anything else happens.

"Akihiko!"

"I know!" He lowers its attack quickly.

"Fuuka!"

"It's weakness is wind!"

Wind? Shit. Suparna has only group wind spells…ah fuck it!

"SUPARNA!" I use Magarudyne it doesn't fall but…

"ALL OUTATTACK!" we manage to finish it off.

I shiver. That thing nearly killed Ken with one hit…one hit.

"Akihiko…Aeon. I need you to start debuffing and buffing immediately during battle. We can't afford any mistakes…if there had been more than one…"

"Understood." Aeon nods.

"Ken-?" I turn to him.

"I'm fine. I was just caught off guard is all." He stands. A little later when run into a group of Onnen Musha's powerful fighters in samurai like armor…and they're weak to _fire _of all things. Fucking fabulous. The _one _element I don't have. Fuckers. I switch to Odin and use Maziodyne which _nearly _kills them. I probably should have used Mind Charge first. Thankfully Akihiko finishes them off with Mazionaga but…damn. Why such a steep power increase? Alright that's it! I'm getting a fire capable Persona!

"Fuuka! I need an escape route!"

"Huh? You're giving up?" Aeon looks at me baffled.

"What-! I'm fine!"

"It's not that Ken…I just need to…uh…do something." As soon as we're back on the ground floor I head to the Velvet Room. Damn…today is just not my day. I can't afford a single fire Persona…and I'm not taking Junpei up there with me. He's a good fighter but…Aeon already has physical skills down pact. And Junpei's magic…well it sucks. Sorry but you'll be stuck with training with Mitsuru, Junpei.

I go back upstairs and stick with using Odin we get into a battle with a Green Sigil (some some sort of green robed mage like Shadow in a circling box like…paper thing. It's…just weird. GS guy apparently absorbs electricity so…luckily Ken hits it in the eye so it falls to the ground with a cry.

No sooner have we turned the corner than do we see a bunch of Death Dice luckily these _do _die to Maziodyne.

"Guys…we should stop."

"Minako?"

"But-!"

"It's not you Ken. I need to get more supplies. I underestimated these Shadows…severely." I had…I had gotten overconfident and damn. Besides as Mitsuru had said.

"_A good leader knows when to stop."_

Ken nods disgruntled.

"We'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay…"

With that we leave.

_1/4/10_

Hm? My phone's ringing…

"Hi, it's me." Mitsuru? "Do you have time to talk?"

"Uh…sure." I get out of bed and start looking for something to wear.

"Would you like to do something today?"

"Yeah."

"Then I shall be waiting outside." Huh. She sounds….excited. I hang up and quickly get dressed.

I meet her downstairs and the two of us head to Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall, Game Panic…**

"Whew…this place is so loud. I'm exhausted. But, I must admit that I was impressed with the motorcycle simulation game. It feels just like the real thing!" she chuckles. Huh. At least I know what riding a bike feels like then… "It's amazing how far technology has come." she looks a bit uncertain as she turns to me. "Hey Arisato, can I ask you something?" she looked a bit uncertain, yet there was this…longing in her eyes. Strange…

"Hm?"

"How much does a game like that cost?"

Eh? "You're gonna buy one?" Why would she want to buy it anyways? She _has _a bike already.

"I was considering it…why? Is it not something people buy?" Uh…no. "Hmm…It must be worth a fortune, then." …I doubt that's the case. "I doubt I'd be able to purchase one…" and I'm sure that's not true either…

"Uh…that's just not the case. But people don't usually buy that sort of thing unless they're opening up a arcade…then again maybe you could change an unused room into an arcade?" Granted they already _had _an arcade but…

Mitsuru contemplates that. "Perhaps…"

"It's something to think about at any rate." My stomach growls. "Uh…"

Mitsuru shoots me an amused look. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Great idea." with that the two of us head to Hagakure before heading back to the dorm. Mitsuru still doesn't seem comfortable with eating yet.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Oh, hey…have you noticed those weird symbols and posters all around town? They really creep me out. Nyx must be affecting everyone's mind. We should go to Tartarus…a month's gonna totally fly by, ya know." Yeah yeah Yukari.

"I'll be back. In a little bit. I need to get some supplies."

First I get some supplies from the station and then I go to the antique shop. There I look over a fused weapons, she shows me the results…and huh? Apparently Kartikeya makes a sword? That's…odd considering the Persona wields a spear like weapon.

"Uh…I'll fuse this one."

The woman…I still don't know her name nods. "It'll be done in 2 days." …Oh okay then.

I head to the Velvet Room and extract Uriel from the Compendium…and right before I leave the mall buy some revival beads from the Pharmacy.

**Tartarus…**

We travel to the 220th floor now that I have Uriel's Maragidyne ability the battles are pretty easy. Note to self: Do not enter Tartarus without a Persona proficient in all of the elements.

"There are three Shadows in the middle." Oh yay. A pack. Just what we needed. Ick. There those eyeball Shadows too.

These Shadows weren't so bad. They took a while to kill but thanks to Uriel's passive group defense spell we had a decent amount of time under its effects.

…And yet another pack waits for us on the 228th floor. Huh. It's three of those Amorous Snakes…or something similar to them. Hm…they're Carnal Snakes apparently….as usual Akihiko does his attack lowering, though thanks to Horus's passive skills there is no buffing necessary for Aeon so he simply attacks. I switch to Odin and use Mind Charge while Akihiko lowers they're attack. Hm? They've covered themselves in some sort of shield.

"FORSETI!"

"Aeon! Wait!" Ouch. With a cry Aeon falls to his feet. …well at least we know what was being repelled. Now. I sigh heavily and with alarm Ken quickly heals Aeon.

"I shouldn't have done that…" Aeon sighs as he stands.

"Ya think?" I snap at him. "ODIN!" Huh? That…that barely hurt them! "Hey Fuuka…can you sense anything about them?"

Shit! One of the snakes used Maragidyne and killed Aeon. And these bastards are stealing my SP! Aeon reboosts our attack and Ken ends up using a Soma.

I switch to Suparna and used Mabufudyne. FINALLY! Something they're not strong against!

"I'm sorry! I can't sense anything about them!"

I sigh. Great.

"CAESAR!" Akihiko re lowers their attack. Damn…I don't have that much SP left.

Shit shit. I need anything that restore everyone's SP. I reach in the bag and huh? A soma? I throw it on the ground and feel completely refreshed. Yes!

Akihiko lowers their accuracy, while Ken heals Aeon again and…huh? Did those things just undo Akihiko's spells?

One of the snakes then use Maragidyne again and…I cringe that blow nearly took out all of us.. Then another of the snakes decides to nullify our stat increase, and Akihiko relowers they're attack and they undo that. I can't help but chuckle this is pretty funny. Aeon then reboosts our attack While Ken heals us again.

I use Mabufudyne and yet again they take off our defense boost. …Alright this is getting annoying. Akihiko relowers their attack in irritation and then another snake undoes that. The third snake attacks Ken. And Aeon reboosts our defense. While Ken heals himself.

Another Mabufudyne and…_finally_! One of those damn snakes dies! Akihiko uses Ziodyne on the second one which dies with a scream and the remaining snake uses A group dark spell which instantly knocks out Aeon. …what the hell? He's a robot!

Ken revives him. I finish use another Mabufudyne even though there's only one Shadow. Sheesh what a waste of SP.

Shit! That damn thing stole my health! Aeon and Ken finish it off together.

"That was great! It was a tough one but I knew you'd pull through! Three guardians left…" More like 9... "We're almost there. …Keep it up!" with her words I felt my inner strength increase.

On the next floor she informs us that the enemy has gotten stronger. Oh goody.

"We're going back." I'm not doing this today.

"Huh? You sure?" Akihiko looks like he's still raring to go as does Aeon. Ken, though looks a little bushed.

"Yeah. I've had enough."

"Alright then." we head back to the transporter and leave Tartarus.

_1/5/10_

I work again today. Not that that's anything new. As soon as I enter the dorm again Koromaru happily walks up to me. I scratch him behind the ears. Before heading up to bed. I'll go to Tartarus tomorrow after I've gotten my new weapon.

_1/6/10_

I work again today. Before I come back I grab my weapon from the Antique Store thanking the owner as I leave.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Welcome back, Arisato. We should go to Tartarus tonight. Our goal now is to reach the top of Tartarus. We cannot falter…we have to do all that we can." I nod in agreement.

"Let's get going then."

**Tartarus…**

We manage to beat one of the remaining four Shadows. That done we head back to the dorm. Urgh. These things wear me out.

_1/7/10_

I go to the theater to work today.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Again I invited Ken out to eat. As soon as we leave the dorm he turns to me.

"Why don't you choose where we go tonight, Minako-san?" I really wish he wouldn't call me that… "Anywhere you want!" He smiles brightly at this. "I'll pay." Huh? He'll pay?

"Huh, Ken?" It's some boy…is that one of his friends?

"Huh…?" Ken turns and gasps when he sees the boy. "Oh, he's one of my classmates…" the boy is about Ken's height with black hair and eyes.

"What're you doing?" What's someone his age walking around at night alone for?

"Uh…nothing! I'm just about to go to dinner…"

The boy glances at me. "…This your sister?"

"Huh? …Oh, n-no!" …jeez Ken you didn't have to be so damn negative about it.

"Wh-What're you getting mad at me for?"

"Because…" Ken looks down. Hm? Because of what? "I'm not her younger brother!" Ken finishes angrily. …what is with all the rage? "Minako-san is…She's my…" he falls silent, obviously troubled.

"Aren't we friends Ken?"

"…That's so weird!" the kid shakes his head. …Okay I admit it is a little odd me being friends with someone his age but…

"Wh-What's so weird!" Ken shouts. I can't help but arch a brow what is with the attitude? Does he not like the kid or something?

"I mean, she's way older than you."

"Sh-Shut up! Don't be ridiculous! …Stupid!" …I try not to laugh but…I think this is one of the few times I've ever seen Ken act his age.

"Your face is stupid! Dumbass!" he turns to me. "Hag!" with that he runs off.

…he did _not _just call me a hag.

"Um…I'm sorry he said that stuff…I'm sorry…"

I shrug. "I didn't really care about that Ken. …Are you okay though?"

Ken is silent for a while as he looks on the ground. "I'm…fine. But…you and me…we're nowhere close to each other's ages. I know that already…that's a fact that can't be changed…" Hm? What- Oh. _Oh. _"So…why are you bothering with a kid like me, Minako-san? The guys at the dorm are older than me, and you have lots of friends, right…? Then…why me…?"

"You're one of my comrades Ken." I smile at him. "You're as much a friend to me as Junpei and Yukari are." I can't help laughing at that. "I'd say you were one of my close friends. We've been through a lot together after all and you've saved my life a couple of times too."

"Minako-san…you consider me a close friend..? Even though I'm just a kid…? I can't be there for you like everyone else…and you still…" he gives me a warm smile. "Thank you, Minako-san. You're…very kind after all. I really look up to you…" He…looks up to me? I guess in that case I should try to set a good example huh? "You're so kind and strong…I want to be more like you." with those words I feel my inner strength increase.

I laugh. "I think you're strong yourself Ken." he blushes a bit at that.

"Oh…I forgot that I had homework! I'm sorry…I'll just get something quick to eat and go up to my room today. …W-Well then!" he blushes even redder before running off. …I didn't even get a chance to offer to help. Sighing I head back to the dorm. I might as well go to sleep then. It's back to scouring Tartarus tomorrow.

_1/8/09_

Vacation's over, sadly so I head to school.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"Hey, have you heard of this cult?"

"Hey, don't call it that if you don't know anything about it. The fall is coming; it's already decided." …how the fuck do they know about the fall? Who told them?

"Oh…well, if it's already decided, then it can't be helped." And that's why we're in the fucking situation we're in now. "By the way, about the homework for second period…" the bell rings and with a sigh I head to class.

**After School, Homeroom…**

Junpei approaches me after class. "Hey, you busy?" Hm? What could this be about? "Could you come with me for a sec?"

"…Why?"

"Look it's important…please?" Please? That's rare. I nod standing up.

"Sweet, thanks. It's a nice day out. Why don't we go up to the roof?"

**Gekkoukan High School, Rooftop…**

It's just the two of us up here.

"It's almost Coming of Age Day, ya know. I used to just think of it as a day off…but now, I wonder if I'm even gonna live long enough to celebrate it…" Junpei sighs as he says this looking towards the sea. I sit on the bench and can't help but wonder that myself. We have twenty three days…twenty three days before the end of the world…unless we find some way to stop it.

"I hope that we all will."

"Yeah…" I lay back on the bench and Junpei sits not to far from me. "It's been pretty weird around here lately…people have been passing out, others have gone missing…dude, it's crazy." Hm?

"Really? Someone passed out?"

He gives me a look. "You didn't notice?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Anyways, senpai said it's because there are too many Shadow victims and the memory revision can't keep up. …It's all gotta be because of this Nyx." he shakes his head then. Nyx…our supposedly undefeatable foe. "Oh, and have you heard about that doomsday cult?"

"I overheard some girls talking about it this morning."

"Yeah. They've been running around town telling everyone they see that the end of the world is coming…man, we need to do something, and quick." I quickly sit up and grin at him.

"No worries. We've never lost remember?"

"Yeah…" he turns thoughtful. "But, it's not just Nyx, ya know. Two members of Strega are still alive." as if I could forget. "They haven't done anything yet, but I know they've gotta be planning something. And we need to take care of them, too. Man…to think I'd end up trusting such a cutie with my life…" I give him a look at that but he just laughs. "I never would've imagined that happening last spring." Neither would I have. "But then again, I never thought it would come to this." He looks back towards the city again. "Ya know, I don't think it's completely hit me yet…It's just all so hard to believe…" true. The world is ending…and we're the only ones that can do anything about it.

"But, that doesn't mean we should just sit around and wait for it to happen. You're pretty cool, man. That thing was inside you for ten years, and you harnessed its power and made it your own…" "It's" huh? I can't help but frown somewhat. Ryoji's…not an it.

"Don't…call him that."

"Huh? Oh…" he looks chastised at that. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's…fine." I wrap my arms around myself and look down at the ground.

"I…miss him too." Junpei has a small smile on his face as he speaks. "He was one of my friends after all."

"Yeah…" Ryoji had this way of getting everyone to like him despite what they initially thought.

"I know I've run my mouth a lot since the day we met…and yeah, maybe I called you "cutie" a couple of times, and you mighta thought I was making fun of you…" Might have? "But I'm totally serious when I tell you I'd trust you with my life. I'm…glad to know you." I can sense the sincerity of his words and with it I feel my inner strength increase. "It's embarrassing to say it, but…that's really how I feel. We'll always be friends, right? I mean, even after this is all over?"

"Yeah. Always."

He laughs. "I'm going to hold you to that, okay?" He shakes my hand. "Well let's head back to the dorm."

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

"…I keep getting this feeling that everything's so peaceful at school. Everyone seems to be having fun, but they don't know what's going on…that doesn't make a difference or anything but…" he sighs obviously troubled. "With the cult and all I feel like there's this wall…between us and them I mean. …That's okay, because I don't really talk about serious stuff with them." he falls silent again. "Hey, wanna go eat something?" He smiles brightly as he turns to me.

"Hey, it's Junpei. You going home?" Hm? Oh it's Kenji.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you, Minako-san." he looks between Junpei and I. "Ohhhh! If that's how it is, you should've told me." he whistles and winks at Junpei.

…Huh?

"It's nothing like that." Junpei shakes his head in annoyance. "We live in the same dorm, so we- Hey, why are you getting your phone?"

"Minako-san, mind if we take a picture together?"

"Uh…why?"

"My sister keeps bugging me for pictures from school, but all I have are guys." What about Rio? "What'll she say if I don't show her at least one picture of me with a girl?" he shoots me a grin then.

"But still…" Junpei looks from me to him in exasperation. "…A picture? Wait…could it be you? Is it YOU?" Huh?

"Yup!" Kenji grins cheerfully before realizing what he just said. "Wait, what?"

"I-I'm gonna tell you this as a friend, got it?" Junpei scowls. "Peeping on girls is a crime!" …wait what?

"Who's peeping?" Kenji arches a brow. "I just asked Minako-san if it was okay!"

"Not just now! PE! Pictures! The ones going around!" And he's really blowing this out of proportion. If it was a picture of me half naked or something I could understand the rage but as it is the picture isn't even only me.

"Huh? What're you talking about? I don't know anything."

"…Oh, right. You're only into older women." …do I even _want _to know?

"That's right!" Kenji grins at this. "At least I'm proud of who I am!" And what Rio doesn't exist anymore? I shake my head with a sigh. Of all the people to fall in love with Rio…why him? "So, what's this about? Are there pictures of her going around?"

"Uh…"

"Wouldn't the photography club be your first bunch of suspects?"

"The photography club…! I totally forgot about them. Alright, we'll go check it out." …blowing this _way _out of proportion. "Thanks, Kenji."

"Make sure you smack 'em for me, too."

"Why…?"

Kenji just grins as he turns leaving the school.

"What was that about? Anyways we should head to the photography club."

"Eh…"

"Come on!"

…

**Gekkoukan High, Photography Club…**

The smell of whatever they use on the photos is strong.

Junpei walks up to some guy and asks him if they can talk.

"The other club members are out right now…what do you need to ask about?" It's the Photography Club President. He's a brown haired kid with glasses.

"Th-There's supposedly this photo going around. You know anything about it?" Jeez Junpei stop glaring at the guy! You don't even know if he did anything yet!

"Going around…? What photo is it?"

"It's just a photo of PE class."

"Huh? I don't know anything about that…" and we're back to square one. "I know all the film used by the club members gets developed here. But, I don't remember seeing anything like that. …Ohhhh, so you mean someone was being a Peeping Tom? That's why you're here…you sure you don't want to join the club…?"

"Uh…no." I can't take pictures to save my life. They're always out of focus and whatnot.

The president shrugs. "Oh, well, it's not me. Also, none of our members would do such a thing."

"Huh, but that's…" Junpei frowns.

"I know! People who love the art of photography would never stoop so low." The president grins at this. "I can tell you none of my people would have done it."

Junpei walks over to me and whispers over my shoulder. "…What do you think, Minako? Can you trust him?"

"Yeah. He has no reason to lie."

"Wow, thanks." I guess he heard us. "I'll ask all the club members, too. Just in case. I'll get everyone with a digital camera to show me their data, too. Sorry, but that's pretty much all I can do to help. I know it must be rough."

I give him a warm smile. "It'll be enough. Thank you." Hm…he's pretty nice. Junpei and I walk back to the gates.

"Hmm…you know, we haven't made any progress at all! I guess we'll just have to go about this in a more direct way…I'll try asking my guy friends again, too. Wait right here."

"Look it's not that big of a deal. Let's just go back to the dorm."

"You can't just let this kind of thing happen! Don't worry about it!"

"But…"

"…Does it bother you because it's like I'm the one spreading the news around?" …Not really. "It'd suck if your social life got ruined by something like this." If my social life was going to get ruined by rumors Junpei…it'd been ruined _long _ago. Still his concern makes me smile slightly and my inner strength increases.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you can take care of yourself Minako. Just…let me do this for you okay."

I sigh. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid." Oh what the hell am I saying? Of course he's going to do something stupid. "I amend that. Don't do anything too stupid." he shoots me a grin.

"Don't worry I won't. Well…we might as well head back home."

Home?

Yeah…home.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Minako…do you mind coming with me?" Huh? Aeon? He looks serious so nodding I decided to accompany him.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"I just…wanted to thank you."

Huh? Thank me?

"Thank me for what?"

"For letting me see how it feels to be "human". All of you really." Aeon turned away. "I…just wanted to say that." He looks at the offertory box with a small smile. "Before I thought humans coming here was an act of foolishness. Nothing more than a waste of time. But…now…" he turns to me again. "This is where we met Koromaru…and celebrated New Years together…" he has a small smile on his face. "There are happy memories here, and the time I spent with all of you here was never wasted." he chuckles a bit. "I'm sorry…I'm just rambling." he laughed at that as well. "Rambling…not very efficient is it?"

"Aeon?"

"Hm?" he turns to me.

"Are you…okay? You've been acting pretty strange lately."

Aeon frowns thoughtfully. "You're right. I've…been thinking lately. About what I am. About why I exist.." he looks away at that. "I'm still thinking about it but…I'm grateful." he looks towards the shrine again. "Koromaru's loyalty to his master was such that even after death he still went about their daily rituals. I want…to be able to do the same for you Minako. …No matter what happens. I want to be with you."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana_

O-kay then…

"Aeon…"

"We're going to Tartarus are we not? We should get back…"

I nod and the two of us head back to the dorm.

We go to Tartarus and defeat the next large Shadow leaving 3 left and as we fight I feel my inner strength rapidly increasing as well as my physical strength. Though today my party consists of Akihiko, Yukari and Mitsuru.

Urgh. Again we fight until the end of the dark hour. This is exhausting.

_1/9/10_

After School I head to Paulownia Mall and fuse Mara with some Nihil Gloves to create Evil Gloves for Akihiko. They won't be done until the eleventh though. I head to talk to Mitsuru again today.

"I see. I need to do a little research…" on what? "And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." her smile seems a little off. Is she tired? We were running around in Tartarus all last night so it wouldn't be a surprise…

"Sure."

**Gekkoukan High School, Library…**

Mitsuru has a rather unenergetic look on her face…is she that bored?

"We only have a short time to be together like this…" she speaks slowly while flipping through a page of some volume. What _is _that? Oh whatever. "Soon, we'll be looking back nostalgically on these times…"

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm just tired." she looks away from me as she speaks. "There's no need for you to worry." her voice is clipped as she speaks. Jeez. Sorry for being concerned. "Since my father passed away…I've been faced with many difficult problems. My inheritance…the future of the Kirijo and the expectations of everyone involved with both. Most likely I won't be able to attend college or begin a profession. I will have to find another path." she looks rather…small as she speaks.

I resist the urge to mention we all might not even _live _that long and instead grab one of the bigger books she left on the table. With a sigh I crack it open. Hm…guess I've grown stronger too. Last year I wouldn't have been able to pick that up with such ease.

"Say, Arisato…" Hm? I look up at Mitsuru who is looking at some romance book with an odd look on her face. "What are you thoughts on marriage?"

"To be with your true love." Well…that's how I always felt about it anyway.

She laughs. "You're so straightforward. "However, I'm a Kirijo. I cannot simply make a decision according to my emotions." Well that explains the Ice Queen shell. "An agreement between two parties such as marriage must be carefully considered. This is what I think: marriage is a social contract. You are not linked body and soul; you are linked to each other's social backgrounds as well…" I grimace. Urgh. I can understand the reasoning behind it but still, I couldn't do such a thing. "My parents' marriage was arranged for strategic reasons. But, as time passed, they slowly grew to love each other." …maybe they were the lucky ones. "I don't consider them unfortunate. Love comes in all different forms." That is true but…marrying someone you don't love? "Do you disagree?"

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I ask bluntly. What the hell. She's attractive enough. Then again…with that Ice Queen shield I doubt any guy could get really close.

"Y-You should know that I don't have one…" she starts blushing. "We're living under the same roof, aren't we?" But I'm not nosy. "…I'm not very good at romantic relationships. Besides, I don't have any spare time to devote to another." I guess I offended her. Sheesh.

With that we continue working in silence. I don't understand half of what I'm reading but Mitsuru doesn't seem to really mind. I look up at the clock and…we where here that long?

"I can't believe the library is closing and we're still here." Mitsuru sighs. "Talking in the library…I'm not setting a very good example as Student Council President." Please please don't ask why I haven't been to the meetings in so long. "…We should go." Oh good. Dodged a bullet there. I feel my inner strength increase as the two of us walk back to the dorm together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…S'up dude? Only three more weeks 'til X-Day. But, it's weird…I was pissin' my pants all last month. But, since I decided that I was gonna fight, I'm not scared anymore. …Hey, let's go to Tartarus, man. We gotta do what we can do, right?"

I guess so. I yawn. I'm really tired but…

"Oh. Hey you don't look so good. Don't force yourself ya know? We can go tomorrow." I nod everyone else with the exception of Junpei, Aeon, and Koromaru look like they want to keel over. I head back to Paulownia Mall to sell off our scrap equipment.

After fusing a few more Persona I go to see Mutatsu

**Paulownia Mall, Escapade…**

"…Ohh, you're laaate…" he hiccups. Jeez. Talk about totally wasted. "Whasshup, kid?" he shoots me a grin. Urgh. He reeks of booze. "Don't you think ish.." another hiccup. "rude to maake shum'one wait? Didn't Dad tell you not to do that, ehhh?"

Dad?

"Dad?"

"Eh…? Dad?" another hiccup. "Did you just call me Dad?" Uh…_no_. Jeez. How much did he drink? "You always call me an ol' bashtard…but," another hiccup. "you're all nishe whenever ya need shum money…" Oh. He must think I'm his son. "I thought you go in an acshident or shumthin'…" he looks me over in concern before he hiccups again. "Don't make me worry like that." Oh. So much for Mr. "I'm better off alone." "What the hell were ya doin' thish late?" So he doesn't recognize that I'm not his son but he's aware of the time? I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me boy!"

"Look. I was…" what's a good excuse? "I was a friend."

"A friend, huh?" he hics again. "It's a girl, isn't it?" Uh… "Hmph, like father, like son, I guess…" wait…he was a womanizer? I look Mutatsu over. Looking at him now you wouldn't think it…

Mutatsu blinks and shakes his head. I guess he's finally coming out of that drunken stupor.

"Uh…Hmm…? YOU…?" yup. Definitely sobering up now. "Damn…all this time, I thought you were…I guess my eyesight is getting bad, after all…" considering you didn't notice the difference in voice pitch I'd say your ears were going too. "I thought the pitch of your voice sounded a bit high…" Just a bit? He trying to say I sound like a man? Though…I guess I understand why he's so bitter now. With that my inner strength increases.

"…Spending all my time with clients, missing anniversaries and birthdays…I wonder if they felt the same way I did, as I waited for you earlier…"

"Who is this "they"?"

"My wife and son…It's been four years since they left…" Oh…OH. Now it all makes sense. "I used to stay out past midnight; and when I got home, my wife and I would get into a big argument…now when I go home, I don't know what to do with myself, so I just come here and drink every night." How…lonely.

"Why don't you go see them?" He obviously wants to.

"O-Of course not! They left me! Didn't ya hear a word I said!" He glares at me. …Why is everyone so damn _bitchy_ lately? Does the fall come with a side effect of everyone bitch at Minako or something? "Besides…even if I go see 'em, what would I say to 'em…?" he looks down at that. "…She hasn't' called me or sent me a letter since then. She must've gotten over me. Who knows where they are…or if they even wanna see me…" I fall silent. "Aw, forget it. It's too much of a hassle anyway. Alright, kid, let's get outta here."

"Let's?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving too. I've drunk way to much tonight."

"Can you walk on your own?"

He glares at me and I raise my hands defensively. "Hey I was just asking!"

The two of us walk outside Paulownia Mall before parting ways. As soon as I get to the dorm I beeline for bed and climb in.

_1/10/10_

It's Sunday and once again I'm utterly exhausted. I sleep for the rest of the day. I wake up in the evening feeling great so I trudge downstairs.

"You were in your room all along?" Aeon looks concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…was just a little tired. I'm fine now though. We're going to Tartarus."

Another night of training and we beat another of the stronger Shadows. Just two more. This time my party's Aeon, Ken and Junpei. The others are still tired. Again we train until the Dark Hour is over. Thor has produced a pair of Lightening Gloves which negate electricity attacks. I give them to Aeon.

_1/11/10_

Urgh. My whole body is sore. I turn around and go right back to sleep. I wake up sometime at night and go out to Paulownia Mall. I first head to the Paulownia Mall and sell off all the scrap equipment.

Officer Kurosawa looks down at the heap of weapons I lay on the counter and looks me over. "You don't look so good kid. Rest more."

I look up and nod quickly. …Though. I still have to go to Tartarus tomorrow.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. "Today is Coming of Age Day. I don't want my life to end before I become an adult."

I nod. "We'll…go to Tartarus tomorrow." I take a few steps forward when Aeon catches me.

"Are you sure that's the wisest thing to do? In your condition…" I shake my head. "I'm….fine Aeon." He frowns and picks me up.

"What the-! Put me down!"

"I wouldn't have to carry you if you took care of yourself."

Ugh. Even struggling like this is tiring me out. With a sigh I simply wrap my arms around his neck so I don't fall. "Fine. Just hurry up. This is mortifying enough as is." Aeon nods curtly and takes me upstairs. He places me in my bed gently and looks around.

"Aeon? You can go now."

Aeon shakes his head. "I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep."

Huh. Doesn't even bother to ask anymore does he? I'm still fully dressed but I'm so tired I don't care. I manage to kick of my shoes before turning on my side and falling asleep.

Right before I fall asleep though I hear a soft sigh. Hm? Aeon I try to open my eyes to see his expression but my eyelids are just to heavy…

_1/12/10_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

I spot the two girls from before gossiping in front of me.

"Lately, even the late-night comedy shows have been talking about the end of the world…It feels creepy." How utterly depressing. Don't people watch comedy shows to get _away _from news like that?

"Are you still talking about that? By the way…I wanted to show you this magazine that hit the stands today."

"Magazine…? Don't tell me it's about cults."

"Well, just read it for yourself. You'll see how true it really is."

With that the bell rings. Magazine though? Hm…

At lunch Mitsuru approaches me. "Well, since you're here. I'd like to ask you if you're free after school."

"Uh…I think so."

"…I see." …there's a pregnant pause. "Well, I'd like for you to come with me somewhere. That is, if you're available. …Just let me know." with that she walks off.

…way too awkward.

I end up sleeping in class though. I feel a lot better but…well I'm pretty sure my grades won't be thanking me.

After class Mitsuru and I end up going to the movie theater.

**Port Island Station, movie theater…**

The two of us ended up watching some movie about some guy's journey of self-discovery. …It wasn't as bad as it sounded though.

"Well, I never imagined the popcorn you eat while viewing a movie could taste so good." considering you ate most of mine it must've been. I try to squash the bitterness down. I had gotten it with extra butter and everything. "…Before I knew it, I'd eaten your half, too. I apologize…" she blushes a little.

"It's fine. I need to get some real food anyways." I wonder if I should cook tonight? …We're going to Tartarus so…maybe not.

She nods. "Watching movies on your own whim is so relaxing. …You can have "bored" written all over your face without having to consider the feelings of others." Not considering the feelings of others? What does she watch the movies with the producers or something?

"What's it usually like?"

"I am often invited to premieres." Oh. That figures. "Naturally, having to express your opinion to the director and actors comes with admission…" she has a dry smile on her face. "I don't think I would normally have this type of conversation…you are the type of girl who wouldn't feel uncomfortable watching a movie by herself, are you?" she smiles a bit at this. No. I wouldn't mind. But it's still nicer to go with someone else. "You may be more suited to ride a motorcycle than me…"

Motorcycle- Oh wait…I remember. At the beginning of the school year that's what she was using as our backup.

"You're giving up riding?"

"…That's not what I meant. But, I really don't have any time to ride it…I just imagine myself riding to some far-off destination without telling anyone…It's fun to think about." another dry smile.

"You mind if I ride with you someday?"

She chuckles again. "Of course. With you, anywhere would be fun. Thank you, I feel much better." She smiles serenely as she nods. And with that I feel my inner strength increase. "If you don't have any objections…I'd like to stay here with you for a little while longer."

"So let's see another movie. Hm? Oh there's a new horror movie out!"

Mitsuru blanches at that. Huh? You've _gots _to be kidding. She's scared of horror movies?

"Uh…is there really nothing else?" I'm tempted to say no and shove her into the theater but we'll be going to Tartarus tonight. The last thing I need is her jumping.

"Well…there's some new comedy. We might as well watch that."

"Alright then."

Damn it…I'm going to have to come back here later and watch the movie by myself…then again…the DVD should be out soon.

Afterwards we return to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Hm? Junpei and Aeon are the only ones here?

"Oh, there you two are." he grins at Mitsuru and I. "We're all going to Hagakure, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Wow, that was easy."

"You think I'm going to turn down free food? I assume you're paying."

Junpei sighs at that while Aeon looks smug. "Yeah I have to pay. Granted Akihiko's paying half so…" he shoots a good natured glare at Aeon. "The three of us had a little bet at Yakushima. I can't really go into details but in the end, Aeon's the one who won."

"You mean operation babe hunt?" I grin while I say this and Mitsuru just looks baffled.

"Babe hunt?"

"Let's just go!" with that Junpei grabs my arm and drags me to Hagakure.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

Akihiko and Yukari are already here.

"Is the special okay for everyone?" Yukari asks as soon as we get settled.

"Sure. I don't care."

"Okay, five specials, please!"

"This is pretty cool. I don't think Junpei's ever treated everyone to ramen before."

"Yeah yeah." Junpei sighs. "Even if Aeon cheated."

"Not this again." Aeon shakes his head. "You never said that SEES members were excluded."

"It was _implied!_"

Aeon smirks. "And how pray tell was it "_implied!_"?" his mimic of Junpei's voice is practically perfect.

"It just _was _dude!"

"No. It wasn't."

"Oh good grief. Can we just eat already? I'll pay for the meal if it'll get you lot to shut up." I dig into the now delivered noodles.

"No, Minako. Junpei made a bet and needs to keep up his end of the bargain."

"Still. I don't see why I have to treat everyone." he grumbles. "Only Aeon and Akihiko actually counted…"

"You never implied that either." Aeon smirks.

"Oh shuddup." Junpei mutters.

Suddenly Aeon's grin disappears and he picks up some magazine. "…this…"

"Hm?" Junpei turns to him. "What is it?"

"This magazine…there's an article in this that…well maybe you should just read it."

"Which magazine?" Yukari turns to him.

"It's the one in my hands…I…here it is: "Emergence of a Messiah: The Charismatic One Speaks."."

"Let me see that." without another word Aeon hands the paper over to Akihiko.

"It must be about that doomsday cult. They're all over the Internet, too." Junpei shakes his head in exasperation.

Akihiko gasps as he reads it. "Hey, look at the photo in this! Check out the so-called "Messiah"…!"

Hm?

"Wh-what the?" Junpei leans over Akihiko's shoulder and his jaw drops. …now I'm curious. I walk over and look over Akihiko's other shoulder. What the- Takaya? "I-Is that Takaya?" Ew. I don't know why he's grinning with that with that greasy skin and yellow nasty teeth of his. Fucking creep.

"…I thought something was up. So, Strega's behind that cult…"_ Fantastic _just what we needed. "Tch, I've lost my appetite." with a look of disgust Akihiko gives the magazine back to Aeon. I snatch it out of Aeon's hand and begin reading aloud.

"Listen to this… "Mankind is currently imprisoned by the sins of hate and anger. But soon, a savior will descend upon this world to break the chains that bind us, and lift us to new heights. This great being is Nyx. I have beheld her glory, and she has blessed me with power beyond belief." Since the hell when did we get our powers for Nyx? " "In Nyx there is no pain…no suffering…" I frown as I finish. Of course there is no pain or suffering. There's no joy or hope either we all just become a void.

"How the hell does he know about Nyx?" That's what I'm wondering. …There's no way Ryoji would have told them. …So were they eavesdropping or…did they know from the beginning? Neither option is particularly pleasant.

"Wait, he's saying that Nyx will save the world? That's not true!" Yukari's eye twitches. No shit Yukari. He's obviously lying to get attention.

"I don't think he really means what he's saying. This is all just a game to him." Akihiko places his chopsticks down with a disgusted sigh. Urgh. My appetite's vanished too.

"That son of a bitch…" Junpei snarls.

Hm…? There's more. I flip the page and continue reading. " "But, there are those who do not understand this truth, even though they have also been blessed by her." …wait…is he talking about us? And "blessed?" my fucking ass! "…"They have acquired the same power as I:" weren't the ones blabbering about how our powers were different? "…"yet they abuse it, using it for their own personal gain."…right. That's totally not what you're trying to do yourself Takaya. "It goes on: "These miscreants are the ones to blame for the recent tragedies that have been plaguing our streets."." …urgh. I throw the newspaper down in disgust. "I can't read that bull anymore." Aeon picks it up then.

"Wait, is he talking about us?" Junpei practically yells.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Yukari looks around to see if anyone is looking at us.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, what's up with them calling him the "charismatic one"? How'd he get so popular all of a sudden?"

"Well, Jin's pretty well-known on the internet…" Akihiko sighs. "He's probably pretty good at stirring up trouble." …great.

"Yeah, I bet he orchestrated Takaya's rise to fame…" Yukari adds. I guess he would have to because Takaya's looks certainly wouldn't have gotten very far. "Ugh, those two make me sick." Truer words have never been spoken.

Aeon flips the page. "Brothers and sisters, I shall go forth to make preparations for Nyx's arrival…But, do not fear those evildoers who desecrate their gifts. Nyx shall right their wrongs. May your hearts be filled with peace as you await your salvation. Blessed are those who take joy in the coming of Nyx. The revolution is here!" Seriously? What cheese.

" "Revolution"? People can't seriously be buying this crap, can they?" Ah. Junpei you read my mind.

Aeon continues. "Most people who have changed the course of history are often regarded as highly charismatic."…"…That's where the article ends. It seems that after the interview the two of them vanished again."

"Well, there's only one place they could've gone-Tartarus." So we could run into them while training? Great. AT least I can kick they're pathetic asses again! "They must've been planning this all along."

"It seems that Takaya's words have made the mood of the entire city change. Even though most won't admit it they all seem to be afraid." Well no shit. Very few people aren't afraid of death.

"Yeah…" Yukari looks troubled. "I mean, why else would people believe this nonsense Takaya's preaching?"

"I guess people just need something to believe in." Akihiko… still…believing death is salvation?

"Well, no wonder there's a sense of doom in the air…we're all gonna die." Junpei sighs as he says this.

"Though…why is that surprising?" Aeon gives Junpei a confused look. "The fact that everyone is going to die one day has nothing to do with Nyx. Death is a part of life. Surely all humans know this?"

"I guess…" again…Yukari doesn't seem to feel any better.

"To tell you the truth. I never even would've thought about my own death if none of this had happened…" Junpei looks thoughtful as he speaks. Though I had thought about my death briefly while meeting Akinari it didn't really hit me until Ryoji's choice. "But since we've made up our minds." He grins slightly. "why don't we just leave it at that? Our objective is Nyx. If Strega gets in our way, we'll just have to deal with them too." I'll take great pleasure in that.

"I agree." Akihiko nods. "We'll probably run into them at Tartarus anyways…" I just hope we're not exhausted when it happens. "However you look at it, we're the obstacle standing in their way."

"The promised day will soon be here…" Yukari looks troubled and I grin at her.

"Bring it on! We'll have no trouble." with that my appetite returns and I grab my chopsticks.

Akihiko laughs. "As fearless as ever."

"Alright, and if that's the case, then we're gonna need lots of energy! Now. Can I get two more Hagakure Bowls!" I wave the chef over. Junpei's jaw drops.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm hungry." I say simply and down the bowl I have quickly.

"Actually. May I have one as well?" Aeon smiles cheerfully at the cook.

"What the? Oh come on! You don't even need to eat!"

Aeon frowns. "But I am…as they say ravenous?"

"Bullshit!"

The bowls are delivered then and Junpei scowls. "You better eat all of it…"

Aeon picks up his chopsticks and does a cocky half salute with them while Junpei shoots him a heated glare. We eat until close to the dark hour and head straight for Tartarus. We defeat the next boss and train until exhaustion before leaving. Well…at least the enemies are becoming easier to kill.

_1/13/10_

Urgh. I yawn and force myself to head to school. Aeon approaches me after class and asks if I'll walk back to the dorm with him.

"Before we go to the dorm…do you mind coming with me?"

"Oh. No problem." the only thing I'm going to do when I get to the dorm is sleep anyways.

**Gekkoukan High School, Rooftop…**

Aeon looks out towards the town with a contemplative expression on his face. "It's strange…"

"What's strange?"

"I find myself enjoying the view." He leans forward on the balcony looking towards the town with a strange smile on his face. "Before I wouldn't have cared about it beyond it's tactical value yet now…"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." I lean forward on the railing and look over at the town. The sea is beautiful right now.

"I…suppose it isn't." He turns thoughtful for a moment. "Minako…do…"

"Hm?"

He looks troubled before shaking his head. "I…apologize. It was nothing of importance."

Nothing of importance?

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greets me when I walk in. "It's already the middle of January. Since today is the 13th, we only have 18 more days. Let's go to Tartarus tonight," Oh _hell _no. "Even though I might be overdoing it, I still want to do as much as I can right now…"

"Fuuka. Half of us are utterly exhausted. We'll go to Tartarus tomorrow." Not to mention I add snidely in my mind I don't see _you _getting your ass kicked every other day. As soon as I think it I feel guilty. She is doing everything she can…I shouldn't be so angry at her.

"Oh…I see." she looks away from me and I feel even more like a douche bag.

I sigh running a hand thorough my hair. "I'm…sorry for being short Fuuka. It's just…I'm really tired so I'm going to head straight to bed." she nods in understanding and I go upstairs.

_1/14/10_

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate…**

"I got a flyer at Paulownia Mall when I went last time. It's the same one that's plastered all over the city."

"The one with the NYX logo?"

"Oh, so that's how it's pronounced…I just like the logo's design. The stuff written here is kinda interesting, too. Maybe I should ask them about it next time…"

Listening to these two is damn depressing. Fortunately the bell rings so they hurry on to class.

Mitsuru approaches me at lunch again so I go to see her.

**Gekkoukan High School, Near Faculty Room…**

"I see. I need to do a little more research." I try not to groan. Again? "You wouldn't mind coming with me would you?"

"Uh…sure. Let's go." Hm? Oh my hairpin. I adjust it in my hair it feels cool to the touch, fixing it I head to the library with Mitsuru.

**Gekkoukan High School, Library…**

And yet more books. Why the hell are all of them so damn _big_?

Mitsuru is still looking through bookshelves.

"What are you researching?"

"…Hm? Oh, sorry. I was in a daze…" Wow. That's rare. She falls silent for a moment. "My mind was wandering. That's been happening quite often as of late. …It's a bad habit of mine. I should be more conscious of it." she's awfully depressed. I walk over to her and she looks forlornly down at the bookshelf. "Well, to be frank, the Group is in turmoil over the inheritance issue." Huh? I thought she was the only heir? "To be honest, I'm having difficulty understanding the expectations of the other members. But, I'm the daughter of the head of the Group. I'm expected to lead the company…even if that requires me to sacrifice something to do it." Sacrifice? What's she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

She looks away from me again. "A "fiancé" has been chosen for me." That…sucks. An arranged marriage? Not that I knock people who choose that willing but still…isn't Mitsuru a little young? "He's the new president of one of our affiliates, and he's much older than me." Ick. So it's an old guy too? And with Mitsuru's luck he'll either be ugly or a jerk. Or maybe both if her luck really sucks. "But, if I agree to the marriage, the future of the company will be secured. He's planning to announce the partnership and our engagement at the same time. Doing so will give the appearance that the company is stabilizing. It's the best solution for everyone involved." …and what you're not a part of this "everyone"?

"…this for real?"

She nods. "…It is all true. It's all…real." she looks so down at that. "It has been decided for a long time, but it's going to take place sooner than originally planned. Personally, I'm fine with it…" Yeah right. That's why you're looking like a lost puppy. "My parents chose the same path. So, I won't run from my destiny."

"You really should reconsider at least." Surely there's something else she can do.

She simply chuckles. "If I reconsider and decline the engagement, then what will I do? Leave everything behind and go on a journey of self discovery…?" she falls silent. "Wherever I run, the road will lead to regret." she gives me a small forced smile and I feel my inner strength increase.

"Arisato…. Why was I born a woman…?" Eh? I don't know. "I have put forth many times more effort than others so that no one could look down on me because of my sex…" well that explains her flipping at on Junpei when he complained about me being a girl… "And yet…what has that brought me? In the end, I cannot escape from the fact that I am a woman. Marriage to a near complete stranger, having my name and group stripped from me," wait she'll have to take his name _and _give him the group? …Would her father really have wanted this for her? As gruff as he seemed…he seemed to have a soft spot for Mitsuru…or maybe that was my own projections of how a father should me… "expected to conceive an heir…" she has the half the old guy's kids too? How much older than her is he? Looking at Mitsuru's sad expression that might not be the most tact thing to bring up. "Through marriage, the Kirijo Group will prosper…because I am a woman. Where in there, however, am "I" needed?" Mitsuru falls silent again as do I. …what can I say? I never had those responsibilities forced on me. …and other than Junpei's comments I never was treated as inferior because I was a female…not that I can recall anyone. "I apologize…It's not something I should be burdening you with…you too, work hard as our leader…"

"It's fine Mitsuru." She doesn't need to beat herself over that too.

"Thank you…but I was the one who chose you…I forced the position on you…so that you could prove to me that there is no difference between me or women…" But… "Excuse me…I am leaving now." with that she practically flees from the library. With a frown I headed back home.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Hello!" Ken greets me when I walk in. "Can…you come with me?"

"Hm? Sure." Ken nods happily and leads me to Naganaki Shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"I love the air here. It's nice and cool in the morning, and in the afternoon the sun's bright and it smells like nature…but I especially like it at night. It's quite…it makes me feel like I can be true to my own feelings." he smiles peacefully at this. "I had some homework a while back. We were supposed to write an essay about our dreams for the future. I couldn't think of anything to write about, though…" he looks down obviously troubled. Seeing as the kid knows that we might not even _have _a future I don't blame him. "The teacher got angry and made me stay after class, but I still couldn't come up with anything. I really couldn't think of a single thing I dreamed of…but my teacher said that I had to turn it in right then, so I wrote that I wanted to be a soccer player. …Because that's what the guy next to me wrote." Ken… He climbs the jungle gym and sits on the highest bars. "Come up here, Minako-san." Huh? "The sky's a little closer up here…" Oh. Saying nothing I climb the bars and sit next to him.

"…I figured out why I couldn't say anything about what my dreams for the future are. It's probably because I've never thought about myself like that. I…didn't care about the future." How…sad. "But you made me realize that, you didn't treat me like a silly kid or take pity on me…you listened to what I had to say. I don't simply wish to become an adult anymore. It all depends…on how I become one."

"There's no rush Ken."

Ken nods. "Yes, I need to go at my own pace…right?" He gives me another small smile. "If you can stay by my side and watch over me, I'll be happy…" aw. Is he blushing?

"I can do that Ken. I'll watch over you as long as you need me too."

"Thank you…Minako-san…" I really wish he wouldn't call me that. "If you don't mind, can we visit the shrine before we head back? I want to pray for everyone's safety. …You're all important to me after all."

"Sure Ken." I jump down off the jungle gym and Ken climbs down. We pray at the shrine before heading back to the dorm. We head back to Tartarus and defeat the last Shadow and manage to reach the top. My bonds with the others have reached their maximum and I manage to unlock Messiah…now if only I knew how to create him.

_1/15/10_

Early in the morning my cell phone rings. …You've _gots _to be kidding. Now? NOW? I yawn in exhaustion. Urgh.

"Good morning. This is Theodore. There is a human-2 of them, I think-wandering around Tartarus. Please carry out a search and rescue. Goodbye, now." with that he hangs up. Bah.

Yukari approaches me at lunch offering for me to hang out with her. I agree and end up sleeping the rest of the day in class. I'll need my strength for our excursion throughout Tartarus.

**Paulownia Mall Chagall Café…**

Yukari and I order some coffee and sit down to drink.

"I wonder if this Pheromone Coffee has some kind of effect on people." It does. I should know. "I've been drinking it lately, and people have been saying that I've gotten cuter lately. I mean, "tell me more," right?" she laughs. She takes a sip before looking up at me with a small blush. Hm?

"Something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "I-I'm thinking about looking for a boyfriend." …seriously?

"Good luck with that." I say dryly. Then again maybe she'll have better luck than I did. Of the two boyfriends I had one's dead and the other…might prefer to be. I sigh inwardly.

"Hey, that's mean! Why'd you have to say it like that? I know that if I put my mind to it, I'll find one in no time!" …right Yukari. Did she just stick her tongue out at me? I do the same before realizing how childish we must look to the other customers.

We nibble on our food in silence for a while before I look up. "I was just kidding Yukari. I'm sure you can find someone." I feel a slightly bitter smile on my lips. "Just be sure to treasure the time you had with them is all."

Yukari looks down at her cup of pheromone coffee. "I've been thinking a bit. Finding someone to care for, and loving them with everything I've got…and even if I do lose that person someday, I want to be able to cherish that sadness, too. No, I really want to really cherish being with them to the point that I won't even have time to feel sad when they're gone…" I play with the napkin at the table as I listen to her. "I mean, no matter how sad I'll be, my memories of being with them will never disappear. It doesn't suddenly make the happiness I felt with them a lie…" I smile slightly at that.

"No it doesn't."

"Oh…yeah." she looks even more embarrassed now. "I swore that I'd never get married, but I'm surprised at how my mind's been changed so suddenly. I didn't think it was possible to change that much…I…like the new me." You scream it enough in battle so you better! Despite that thought however I feel a certain affection for her. "Th-Thanks. I think it's because of you…"

I sip the coffee as I feel my inner strength increase.

"I've been invited to a group date, so I wonder if I should go…I've always declined these offers before, so it feels kind of awkward to suddenly say yes now…Hmm…but what do you do on a group date…? …Oh, wanna come with me? I'll feel more reassured." A group date? Uh…no my black widow syndrome might kick in. "…Wait, never mind. Akihiko-senpai will definitely get mad at me."

"Huh?" What does Akihiko have to do with anything?

"Uh…." my eyes narrow as she looks rather alarmed. What the hell was that slip supposed to mean? "Hey we should get going."

"Wait a minute! Get back here!" Yukari throws her half on the table and runs. Damn it! She is not getting away with that! "GET BACK HERE!"

She's out the door and I scowl grabbing my wallet and taking out the money quickly. By the time I'm out the door she's vanished. "Just like the fucking wind." with a low mutter I head back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Not too surprisingly Fuuka informs me that Yukari's "busy". Yeah. Busy my ass. I look over at Akihiko who as usual is eating some beef bowl. What the hell kind of stunt was Yukari trying to pull?

"Hello." Aeon greets me when I run into the dorm. "We should go to Tartarus tonight. Ever since I was at the lab, I've been so confused…but, I'm not confused anymore. I want to fight…with you…with everyone."

"Aeon?"

"I want…to make sure that you're safe. I desire…to be with you. Even though…I'm not completely human." He smiles sadly at me as he says this. Oddly enough I feel stronger inside as a result.

"Alright then! We're going." we end up going to Tartarus but run into the Reaper. It takes a lot out of us but we somehow managed to win. Yay. I'm not as bone achingly exhausted as I usually am but…oh wait. Theo was giving a five million yen reward for the reaper's bloody button right? Whoot!

First person was on the 222nd floor. The second was on the 244th floor. At least when we leave I don't feel as exhausted as I normally do.

_1/16/10 _

After school Aeon approaches me and asks if I'll walk back to the dorm with him.

"Sure. Let's go."

He nods a strangely contemplative expression on his face. "I find myself…feeling envious…of other humans…like Akihiko and Junpei."

"Hm?" I turn to him and he's looking at the ground. "Why?"

"Because…they have flesh." with this he looks at his own mechanical hand. "Their skin is warm and soft while mine…mine is cold and hard." he lets his arm fall back to his side. "No matter how much I feel like a human inside…my body will always be that of a machine…"

"Aeon…I reach forward and grab the hand he's right, it is cold and mechanical but… "I think you're fine the way you are Aeon. After all there's things only you can do right?"

Aeon's eyes lock onto my own and I feel as though he's searching for some sort of answer…but to what I don't understand. "Things…only I can do…" he mutters. "Yes…I have several things I can do that a human being would be unable to fulfill."

I smile at him. "See? Let's go." an odd conversation but I don't blame Aeon for questioning his own humanity…even if I no longer doubt it. He's a human inside if no where else.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Aeon gives me a small grateful smile before heading upstairs I suppose to his room.

"…Oh, hey. Um…did you know that Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai went to take their entrance exams today?" Yukari looks over at Mitsuru obviously impressed. Hm? No I didn't know…though that explains why I didn't see them around today. "I can't believe they can concentrate with all that's going on."

"It's no big deal. I'm not going to give up." Akihiko is as usual eating a beef bowl.

"I suppose we are going against fate…" Mitsuru has a peaceful smile on her face. "But, I want to do as much as I can right now. …I don't want to give up on the future."

"By the way, if you're going to Tartarus tonight, I'll go with you. There are two more weeks until the last battle. I can't forget that because of an exam." he shoots me a grin.

"W-wow…that makes me wanna do my best too…" Yukari looks up at me.

"I guess…we can go again today." I'll regret this tomorrow morning but oh what the hell. "I'll be a little late though." Its not too late so I can probably go see Mutatsu.

**Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade…**

"Hey…" Mutatsu looks up at me as I enter. "Look…I'm sorry about, you know…" your drunkenness? Or the fact that you thought I was a man? I arch a brow, still standing. "…Let's just forget about it, alright?" I look at him blankly. Forget about it huh? He must really miss his family. …I wonder how that feels. I don't miss my aunt…and frankly I doubt she misses me. …But…I always feel like I'm forgetting something, someone important…back then…it wasn't just me and my aunt…but…my head starts to hurt so I shake it. Every time I think about that the pain starts. I should just leave it alone. …some things are better left forgotten and all that. "Anyway, I'm sober today…so just sit down and listen to what this old monk has to say." I take a seat next to him. "All I gotta do is look all serious and recite the sutras, and I can make easy money…at least, that's what I thought. So I begged to take over my parents' temple. But, every day is the anniversary of someone's death! I'm workin' 24/7, as if my temple was a convenience store…"

"Poor me know no leisure…" I sing song. He just grins.

"…That's only half true, kid. Sure, I've got no time for leisure, but I'm definitely not poor." he looks pleased at the fact. "It varies, of course, but an offering can sometimes be as much as a salary man's year-end bonus." seriously? Then again considering I currently have 3 million yen from climbing a tower of demise so… "…But, as you can see, I'm too busy." he sighs heavily. "I gotta push this old body of mine to the limit. Maybe I should think of somethin' else to do with my life. I can't keep this up for much longer…I've been drinkin' too much lately…makin' a fool of myself like I did the other day." he sighs at that.

"You should retire."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. A person should know when enough's enough." he forces a small smile. "…Oh, how about this…we never filled for divorce," we? "and since I own the temple, we could all live there. I think it's a pretty good idea. I could retire and enjoy life for once. Whaddya think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um…well…" he's embarrassed? "I'm thinking about asking them to come back…you know, my wife…and my son. First, I gotta find out where they are. I'll hire a detective. I don't care how much it costs. And when I see 'em, first thing I'm gonna do is tell 'em I'm sorry…from the bottom of my heart. I'm gonna be concentratin' on this, so…I probably won't be seein' ya anytime soon…plus, being with a rebel like you might get me put behind bars one day." he smirks at that. …Did he just call me jailbait? "So…g-good riddance!" Despite his words his tone is more fond than anything. I feel my inner strength increase as a result. "If I knew I was gonna end up this way, I never woulda become a monk…heh…oh well, I guess I'll go to a detective agency tomorrow…alright, let's get going, kid." '

I stand and Mutatsu and I leave the club together before going our separate ways.

With that I head to Tartarus.

**Tartarus…**

Huh?

"What's that door?" Junpei looks over at a giant door to the right.

So…everyone can see it then.

"I…don't know. Yamagishi?"

Fuuka summons Juno. "I can sense several immensely powerful Shadows behind that door…but…that's all I can see."

"Powerful Shadows huh? It'll be good training for Nyx." Trust Akihiko to bring that up.

"Do…you think it's safe though?" Yukari looks at the door in concern.

"…It is a part of Tartarus. So I should be able to use Juno's ability to bring you back here in case something bad should happen."

I frown and everyone looks at me. Oh great. "Uh…let's all go in. With the exception of Fuuka."

"All of us?"

"Better safe than sorry." I mutter. "Fuuka do you think you'll be able to get all of us out?"

She nods. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Alrighty then. It's probably best if we decide on two teams. I'll be the leader on one team, and Mitsuru the other." Junpei looks a bit crestfallen at that but doesn't say anything.

Everyone seems to be feeling pretty good today so…

"Akihiko, Aeon, Ken. You guys come with me. Mitsuru you take Yukari, Junpei and Koromaru."

"Understood."

"Well…" I turn to face the door. "Here we go."

When we open the door it doesn't look like anything special. It appears to be a labyrinth like normal Tartarus is.

_1/17/10_

…It is way too early for someone to be knocking.

I get up and open the door and there's Yukari looking cheerful as ever. The urge to slam the door in her face comes up but I just look at her.

"Can we talk? Later, do you mind coming to my room?" Why is she blushing?

"Sure."

Nodding cheerfully she walks off.

…Okay then.

**Dorm, Yukari's Room…**

"Hehe, my room's cleaner than you thought, huh?" I look around it is pretty clean. She practically bounces where she's sitting. "Oh, right…if you see any CDs or DVDs you're interested in, feel free to borrow them. Hm…I don't think I've ever asked you this before. What kind of music do you like to listen to?" Huh? I could have sworn I told her this already. "Uh…I mainly listen to foreign music." well…it wasn't foreign when I was there but…

"Ooh, that's kinda cool. I don't have a lot of that here…can I borrow some from you?"

"Sure. Most of its in English though…"

"I don't care. I'll listen to anything with a good beat." I stretch out on the floor.

"Oh, so have you heard about all what happened with -" she goes on and on about some girl and guy I don't mean to but I end up tuning her out.

"Oh, yeah…I wanted to give you something…" that caught my attention. A gift? "This is for you…" I give her a dubious look. "No., it's not for the gift you gave me on Christmas but…I wanted you to have it." Is this…? A phone strap?

"You know what it is, right? It's the strap from my cell phone. I got it at the opening ceremony for the Moonlight Bridge. It's been my special keepsake for many years…ever since my dad bought it for me." Her dad got her this? "…I used to talk to the toy figurine attached to it when I was here in my room." eh…what? I guess it must show on my face because Yukari giggles. "You must think I'm nuts, huh? But, as time passed…I stopped talking to it. I figured out why…the reason why I talked to my "little friend"," great now she has me thinking about the godfather. "was because I wanted something to hang onto. I figured out…that I was just trying to run away into the happy memories I had. I started feeling bad about that. I felt like I was using it as a tool to act like a damsel in distress." she shoots me a small smile. "That's why I want you to hold on to it…at least until I stop running. …Until I can go proudly to see my mom and the two of us can reminisce about my dad."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am Thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Lovers Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Cybele the ultimate form of the Lovers Arcana_

And the warmth in my heart grows stronger…

"My dad…huh. …I wonder if I'll ever get married one day and become a mom myself."

"I doubt it." I add dryly.

"Hey! Come on, can't you find a better way to say that? Geez, I can't believe you said that." despite her words she's smiling and laughing. "Still, I think I'm gonna hold off on trying to score a boyfriend for a while. There isn't anybody who catches my attention. Besides, it's more fun hanging out with you! Girl talk's always more fun, too!" for you that is. "Come on, let's talk all night!" …Damn it. The rest of the afternoon is spent with Yukari telling me all the gossip in school and me half listening. She talks about mindless things but I can't help but relax, it's nice to not think about the looming threat of death over our heads once in a while.

"Oh…it's pretty late huh?" Yukari looks at her clock with a slight frown. "You should probably tell the others if we're not going to Tartarus tonight. I know Junpei won't go to sleep unless you say something."

A quick nod and I headed out the door.

"Minako."

Hm? I turned around and there's Aeon. He still looks a bit lost but at the same time he's looks like he's discovered something.

"Hey Aeon." In the silence in the hall my voice has a creepier quality. Aeon does nothing but stare at me for the longest time. "Is…something wrong?"

"…it is inevitable that one day…I shall be alone." What is he talking about? "And yet…I…" he falls silent giving me a pleading look. I want to help him…but how can I when I don't know what's wrong? "I…am sorry." he turns and runs off and I feel my inner strength increase.

…What is up with that?

After informing everyone that there was no Tartarus tonight I headed straight for bed.

_1/18/10_

Akihiko invited me to train with him again today so I went ahead.

"Damn…this isn't really a good place to have a serious conversation." Hm?

"You wanna go someplace else?"

He shakes his head. "I…wanted to give you this." Hm? It's a…rabbit doll? "Don't you think it looks like you?" …Uh…_no_. "What's with that face?" he chuckles. "It looks just like you…" I humph and sit the rabbit down. It is rather cute if I think about it.

"There was a time when…I thought I was just seeing Miki in you." that's not too surprising considering he treated me like his kid sister a good deal of the time. "But when I bought that…I knew then that wasn't the case. Passing by toy stores always made me think of Miki. But I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened…I kept telling myself I was doing everything I could…" he gives the doll a fond smile. "Then I saw that in the store, your face was the first thing that popped into my mind. And then I thought about Miki…I thought about her smiling." he turns to me. "If it hadn't been for you, I might never have gotten over it. I would've just pretended that I did. I wonder how things would've gone if you hadn't come here…you're the reason why we were able to become a united group." …really? "We've overcome so many things together…and I'm sure that there will be more things we'll be together for in the future. But, no matter what lies ahead, we'll be all right. We're friends, and we share our fates. I hope that we'll be able to work together…all of us." he laughs gently and I feel that familiar warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I _

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Star Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Helel the ultimate form of the Star Arcana. _

"Tell me if you're ever going through a rough time, okay? You seem like the type who'll try to carry a heavy burden in silence…remember though. You've got me…and your friends. If you ever need our help, I'll be there. Speaking of which…you gonna eat those noodles?" He attempts to move closer to them when I swat his hand. "ow! …I was just kidding!"

"Yeah. Whatever Akihiko." I happily slurp my noodles and the two of us spend the rest of the night in companionable silence.

"Hey…Minako."

I look up for finishing my noodles and Akihiko looks contemplative.

"Hm?"

"Oh…it's nothing." he looks away with a slight blush. "We…should go. It'll be that time soon."

A quick nod and we left after paying for our meals.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru barks excitedly as we enter the dorm.

"He's saying that he wants to go to Tartarus tonight." Aeon smiles at this as he looks at Koromaru.

"Koro-chan…" Fuuka pets Koromaru behind the ears.

"You really are our ally…" Yukari pets him too.

At Tartarus we train in the weird door some more…and get our asses handed to us. The Shadows there are incredibly strong…but I feel my reflexes improving.

_1/19/10_

Mitsuru approaches me at lunch with a strange expression on her face. "Arisato…"

"Hm? Is something wrong Mitsuru?"

"No…it's…could you see me after school?"

"Sure." …she doesn't look too great.

The two of us go to Duck

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Duck Duck Burger…**

"I think I've acquired a taste for fast food." Mitsuru looks up from her finished meal. I'm still eating some burgers. She looks around the store. "The world is much bigger than I thought. Rather…my world was much too small. From my point of view, your world is so brilliant…"

"Really? I never thought it was anything special. I was kind of jealous of you at first to be honest." Smart, good looking, rich. What's not to be jealous off? Mitsuru chuckles.

"I suppose the phrase "the grass is always greener on the other side" comes to play no? But…" she looks somewhat sad at this. "You have no reason to be jealous of me…" Hm? "If anyone is…" she trails off looking at her food.

"Mitsuru?" She looks really strange.

"When I'm with you, I discover so many new things about myself. Laughter, anxiety…It's quite an education. …If only it could go on forever." she sounds sad as she speaks. Is something wrong? "…Arisato." She looks up at me uncertainty in her eyes. "When you're with me…what do you think?" she blushes embarrassed over what she just asked.

"It's fun."

"I-I see…I'm glad to hear that." she looks glad she has a smile on her face. "These days spent with you will no doubt be treasured…I'll keep them near to my heart…" with her words I feel my inner strength increase.

What an…odd thing to say. "I'll treasure them as well…"

We finish our meal before heading back to the dorm.

"…The lost…" Mitsuru has a sad look on her face. "They have greatly increased…"

"No worries! They'll all disappear after we defeat Nyx."

"Arisato…" she gives me a small smile. "Yes. We shall prevail."

With that I headed straight for bed.

_1/20/10_

After school Junpei invites me to go to Hagakure with him. Well, free food is free food.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

We eat in relative silence when Junpei leans back with a sigh rubbing his belly. Huh. He's full already? "If we keep eating ramen all the time, we might end up with some extra flab." I look down at my stomach. With all the running we're doing in Tartarus I doubt it. "You'd better start being careful, you know?" What. "You might be fine now, but you don't wanna be a tub in ten years, you know?"

"Shut it Stupei." I snarl. There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite damn it! And I'm not fat!

"So hostile…" he smirks at this. "This isn't the first time you've thought of it, huh?" …damn him… "Still…man, you ever wonder what we'll be doing in ten years? …I don't really wanna think about it." he sighs. So why bring it up? Though…I have thought of my future a couple of times…nothing major though.

"Well you're screwed so don't worry about it too much." I shrug casually before returning to eating my noodles. …I'm not getting fat.

"Hey…No! C'mon! Are you just getting back at me for what I said earlier?" He laughs before falling completely silent. "Lately, when I do stuff like watch TV or read manga, I can't concentrate…" he fiddles with his chopsticks. "It's like…I dunno…I keep thinking, "Is this how I should be?"." he laughs again. "I wonder if there's anything only I can do…" he mutters.

Something only he can do?

"Your brown-nosing abilities?" Its harsh I know, but still. He said I was gonna be a tub damn it.

"Whoa, that's pretty harsh." he looks down for a second before another grin shows up. "I'd rather say that I'm good at knowing my audience." …right.

"…When I think about Chidori…I keep thinking that I can't waste a day of my life. But, I don't know what to do…I know I have to keep looking forward, but…I guess I'm filled with anxiety." he falls silent for a while before turning to me. "Do you have anything like that? Like, do you ever think about what you can do…?"

"Sometimes."

"I see. I mean…you don't seem like that at all." and what's _that _supposed to mean? "I guess that's another thing that's amazing about you…" that's enough to pop my anger bubble. I feel my inner strength increase.

"I see…you're not so bad yourself Junpei." I shoot him a grin and he blushes slightly before quickly downing more noodles.

"Oh, um...what were we talking about?" I give him an incredulous look. He laughs awkwardly rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess talking about serious stuff once in a while isn't so bad." No. It's not.

"So…what games have you played lately Junpei." he launches into a list of all the games he's been playing lately.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"S'up dude! Hey man, let's go to Tartarus tonight! Only eleven days left! We gotta do this!" Yeah…eleven more days…

"Alright let's get going."

In Tartarus we once again entered that strange door and fought those powerful Shadow…I feel my abilities increasing at a far greater rate than normal.

_1/21/10_

I start packing my bags and get read to leave when Junpei practically jumps in front of me. Fortunately I didn't jump but…what the hell!

"Are you on your way home?" Uh…_yeah_. "Do you have some time? I need someone to help me study…" I stare at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Junpei? Study? Yeah right! "I'm serious! I need your help!" hm? He's embarrassed…he's serious? I stop laughing.

"Yeah. I'll help."

"Really? Good let's go to the library."

**Gekkoukan High School, Library…**

"Man, I'm sorry. I just can't figure this homework out by myself…" he sighs as he looks over math textbooks.

"No problem. Go ahead and ask me something." it's the least I could do after all.

"Awesome! Seriously, I don't even know what I don't know anymore." Oh…damn that's bad. He rubs his temples. "I've been avoiding math ever since I started going here. All this "vector" and "trigonometric ration" stuff sounds like magic to me…" he looks worn out. "Alright, I'm gonna do this today! I'm gonna overcome my fear of math!" he shouts causing several students to outright stare at us.

"Junpei-"

"Just watch me get through this! …and help me out once in a while!" I chuckle as Junpei practically dives at his homework papers on his desk. "So the circle inside triangle ABC where AB equals AC is…"

As he looks over the papers and mumbles occasionally I'm a little surprised that he's actually taking this seriously.

With that the two of us get to work. Thanks to all my time studying I can actually help him out.

"If that's the case, then…the answer is…40! …Huh? Am I done?" I nod. "Whoohoo! I did it! I got through all of it!"

"Shhh!" a librarian glares at him.

"Oh, s-sorry…" Junpei falls silent before laughing.

"Nicely done."

"Whoa, I could get used to hearing that…" Junpei grins. "Hey, thanks. You were a really big help." he looks really cheerful. "I was…thinking about really trying hard for once. I always thought that stuff like math would never help me in the future. But, I noticed that it might be important, even if you never use it. It's like…how do I put it…what matters is how you put your time to use." he laughs. "I don't think I can start lecturing you on how to live your life or anything…I mean, there's nothing wrong with just doing what feels good in the moment…but in the end, it doesn't satisfy me, and it bothers me even more." I'm starting to feel that way myself to be honest. "Yeah…I guess I've just got anxiety or something." He closes the book. "But I think I figured it out recently. I haven't found anything yet, but I get the feeling that I will, someday. …As long as I'm with you and everyone else. I guess…f-friends are important, after all…"

I arch a brow. "Who are you and what have you done with Junpei?"

"J-Just let me be this way for once!" He gives me a warm smile and he's somewhat embarrassed. "You're always doing your best, all the time. It made me want to act like that. I mean, you study, you're in clubs…aren't you in the student council, too?" Yeah. "…I think that's amazing…" …is he praising me? He's been doing that a bit lately hasn't he? Still I feel a bit stronger inside as a result. "So…hm?" He's looking over my shoulder with a frown. "Hey, that guy over there…is he a friend of yours?" Oh…please don't be Hidetoshi over to lecture us for Junpei's big mouth- I turn but. "…Huh? He hid." no one's there. "He was looking your way. Looked like he was hiding something…a camera?" He jumps up at that.

"I'm coming with you." I start up.

"What no! It's dangerous!"

I arch a brow and Junpei sighs. "he got away…uhh…well, I've seen his face, so it's okay. You just leave him to me." what the hell am I some damsel in distress?

"Look. I can settle this myself."

"Uh, you shouldn't…" what the hell is _that _supposed to mean? "It might give him the wrong idea if you go to him yourself…anyway, let's go home."

"You tryin' to distract me?"

"…We'll go to Duck."

I look at him for a few more moments before sighing in resignation. "Fine. Let's go eat."

"Though…try not to go home by yourself from now on-" He sighs at my thunderous expression. "Just for a little while."

"Whatever. Let's just go." We eat in an awkward silence.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Everyone's in the hall again. "Alright. Let's get going." a quick chorus of nods and we're off.

_1/22/10_

I walked down to near the clubrooms and there was Akihiko.

"Yo!" I can't help but jump the last few stairs and land in front of him. Today is a great day. I finally came from Tartarus without feeling completely exhausted.

He smiles. "Hey Minako."

"We can go training today right?" Akihiko chuckles at that.

"Sure."

With that the two of us head to the shrine.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

"Hey…Minako."

Akihiko and I have just finished sparring. I sigh in exhaustion, today was really tiring for some reason…or maybe it's because Akihiko and I have gotten so much stronger lately.

I end up sinking n Akinari's bench and yawning as I look up at the sky.

"Hm? Akihiko?" I turn to him. He's still standing but is giving me that strange look again.

"…" He doesn't say anything. "…I…can't explain this feeling."

"Feeling?"

He sighs heavily. "I…" he trails off again and I frown. What is he talking about…? "Minako…"

"Hm?"

"…" another bout of silence. "…Have you…ever felt that you wanted someone around and yet…at the same time…" A light biting on his lower lip. "…the same time…" he takes a deep breath. "…I…"

"Akihiko?"

"I feel…strange now." He sighs. "I tried to…ignore it…but the strange feeling just gets stronger every day."

"Strange feeling?"

"I feel…as though…" he clenches and unclenches his fist a look of sheer anger and frustration on his face. …I hope he's not angry at me. "I feel angry…and confused…and…and…" he trails off again.

"…Did…did I do something wrong?" Did I?

Akihiko shakes his head. "No…I'm just…confused is all." He looks away from me.

"Akihiko?"

He doesn't say anything for a long moment and the silence is oppressive. I open my mouth to apologize, or say something, anything to break this accursed silence.

"I feel anxious, and frustrated." He speaks slowly as he looks across the shrine. "I want to have you all to myself sometimes. It's selfish…I know, but I can't help wanting it…" He takes another deep breath. "My heartbeat races and my palms get sweaty…It wasn't like this before…" he then turns to me. "I'm sorry, I…" another heavy sigh and he runs his hand through his hair. "Let's…just get going."

"What?"

He stands up quickly. "They'll be missing us soon." He must be joking. You don't unload something like that and then head for the hills.

"…Akihiko…" He shakes his head.

"No…just…let's just go. Please."

I open my mouth to demand an explanation but…

"_Do you really believe you have to right to ask me such a thing?"_

I fall silent. It wasn't Akihiko…was that Tatsuya? …It sounded like him. But why would I remember Tatsuya saying that of all things? Why now?

"Minako? It's getting late."

"Uh…I have to go somewhere." I'll meet up with Mutatsu maybe his troubles will get my mind of Akihiko for a bit.

"Okay then…" he frowns slightly. "I'll see you at the dorm then." One last pained look and he leaves.

This sucks.

Sighing I head for Paulownia Mall. The club will be open soon.

**Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade…**

As usual there are several people on the floor dancing and laughing. Mutatsu is sitting above the dance floor as usual but…hm? I don't see any drinks. That's something new. I walk up to him and he looks up at me with a half-grin. "There ya are kid. Siddown."

I take my usual spot next to him and he looks me over with a scrutinizing look.

"…Maybe this is divine guidance. …The detective called me and said he found my wife and son…he said they're runnin' a small restaurant. I guess it's pretty popular. My son's married, and his wife's pregnant…that makes me feel old." You just figuring this out now? " I decided I'd leave after I saw you. So…I'll be goin' tonight. …I won't be back until they've forgiven me. I'll get down on my knees if I halfta." He looks determined as he speaks though I can sense his uncertainty. I hope his family does take him back. "And if my son wants to sock me in the face, well, that's fine too. I-I've been think' about what I'm gonna say to my wife…even though I'm not so good with words…I'm gonna say, "I wanna recite the sutras with you by my side, for the rest of my life."." Geez. And I thought Akihiko was full of cheese. "…Well? How's that sound?"

"Uh…"

"You don't know nothing'! She's gonna burst into tears when she hears that!" he gives me a bright smile. Right. I'm move of a mind that she'll burst into laughter. "Even though I'm a monk, I'm still attached to my family…I guess I'm a "worldly" monk, eh? But, I finally faced the fact that I was drinkin' to hide my true feelings. I feel so free now." I can't help but smile and he scoffs at it. "…Tch, it's all your fault, kid. Lecturing you night after night…made me think about when I used to be a father. Maybe Buddha sent you to help me…I gotta admit, I believe in fate. If I hadn't met you, I'd never have seen my family ever again. I owe ya, kid…" with his thanks I feel a warm feeling in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Tower Arcana hath been set free _

_We bestow upon thee the power to create Chi You, the ultimate form of the Tower Arcana…_

"Here, take this…it's a goodbye gift." hm? It's a reserve tag… "…When you mix Cointreau with white rum, lemon juice, and ice…you get a cocktail called "XYZ." Movies and manga often use the initials "XYZ" to symbolize the end of something. But, I think of XYZ as the best. …Plus, it tastes so good goin' down. I'll be prayin' that your future is XYZ…so long, kid." with that he walked away with his head held high. I look down at the tag and can't help the small smile on my face.

"The end indeed."

Placing the tag in my pocket I stand and head back home.

_1/23/10_

"Hey…can you come with me?" Junpei approached me after class huh? Is that a bruise on his face? Frowning slightly I followed him.

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Now that I look closer it's right under his eye…did someone try to punch him in the face?

"Uh…did you notice?" Junpei sighs as he gingerly touches the bruise. "Don't stare at it so much. …It's just a punch."

"Who did it?" Who ever it was I'll kick their ass. No one gets to hit Junpei but me.

"Um, w-well, who cares!" he blushes. "Don't bother asking, okay? It's really lame! I don't wanna say it!" he scratches his head while I sigh. Fine. I'll let Junpei keep his pride. "Well, in any case…I don't think there's going to be any more photos of you going around."

"You got them back for me?" I smile slightly.

"Hey, don't mention it!" I can't help but laugh. His blushing is cute. "I think…this is my first time."

"First time? Getting punched?" Really? With the way Junpei acts?

Junpei laughs shaking his head. "Nah, I've been punched way too many times before." I figured as much. Junpei turns more thoughtful. "I thought that if I laughed my way out of everything, I'd never be in trouble. …That's why I try to avoid having to be serious whenever I can…you know those times when everyone sits around and talks seriously? I really don't like those, so I'll goof around…" That explains…a lot actually. Our conversation at Hagakure for one…

"I thought I could breeze my way through things, and try to be fun. It's so much easier than having to do stuff like understanding other people." I think…I can understand where he's coming from with a slight sigh Junpei looks over at the shrine with a pained expression.

"But after meeting you…and the others, I've changed a little. …Not everything about everyone's cool, right? Everybody has parts of them that are cool or lame…" that's the truth. We all have our flaws so to speak. "But, they're all doing what's best for themselves. After seeing you all like that…I think I got scared. There's no way you can understand each other unless you say what you think. Staying quiet and trying to act cool won't tell anybody anything." He sits down and I sit beside him. Have I been doing that all along? Trying to act aloof and untouchable? …No…not all along. But…I never should have done it in the first place. …I have plenty of people to support me…SEES, Theo and Tatsuya.

"Seeing someone way smaller than me put everything they have into something…it made me ashamed of myself. I've never tried my hardest in anything. I don't take anything seriously. That's why I never gain anything…and why I'm never happy. …I realized that I'm not living my life at all." never happy? At all?

"….Junpei…" I look up at him and resist the urge to hug him.

He laughs at my sad expression. "What's with that face? I can be serious sometimes, too, right? When I got back those pictures of you…it crossed my mind. In the end, I just wanted you to trust in me. Like, if someone like you could trust me, then I might be worth something…" he sighs while shaking his head. …I do trust you Junpei, I trust you with my life.

".…But trying to get you to rely on me to solve this is just wrong. You're…an important friend of mine, after all." he gives an embarrassed laugh. "Hey let's just stay here a little longer. Don't you sometimes just get the urge to swing once in a while? …I used to ride swings a lot when I was a kid. I'd get close to the sky and think that I could go somewhere else…somewhere that isn't here…that's what I'd think about when I was on a swing. …Let's ride on one together some time. You know how to get two people on one swing right? One stands, the other sits!"

"Alright."

As we sit in the park I feel my inner strength increase. It's nice here.

"Hey…Junpei."

"Hm?"

"You know…when you were speaking about trust?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you with my life too."

Junpei looks stunned for a moment before giving me a vibrant smile…and sometimes that's all you need.

The two of us head back to the door practically arm in arm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Where have you two been?" Akihiko gives Junpei and I an odd look. "It's one week until the 31st, huh…I think you already know this, but…once you go into Tartarus on the 31st you won't be able to leave until the battle is over. If we lose, there won't be a tomorrow…and we won't get a chance at a rematch. You should spend this next week getting prepared for the fight." Yay.

"Understood." I wonder…if I should cook for SEES? I mean…the end of the world is going to be soon so… "With that in mind let's go to Tartarus."

_1/24/10_

Mitsuru calls me asking if I want to go to the movies again with her.

"Sure." with that we headed out.

**Port Island Station, Movie Theater…**

We saw this movie about a group of friends. And yet _another _journey of self-discovery. Mitsuru awfully likes those types of movies…though this one was pretty good too.

"I've been wanting to see that movie for a long time. It was very entertaining. Even though it was a typical road trip movie, the way the characters expressed their emotions was great. The main character sacrificed everything just to go on a journey with his friends." she falls silent. "And then, in the final scene, he decided to return to his normal life…I wonder if he was happy with that decision…" I thought so. "Hey, Arisato…have you ever thought about going to a place like that…somewhere far away, where no one knows who you are?" being completely unknown? …a feeling of complete and utter dread falls over me. …Being…invisible? …Insignificant…? No. I…would never want such a thing.

"No.

"I'm not surprised…you're a very strong person after all. Don't misunderstand me; I don't yearn to leave everything behind…It's just that, sometimes, it's easy to become bound by the things that are important to you. The future of the company…all my responsibilities…I wish I didn't have so much to worry about." Yeah…that does sound rough. "Sometimes I feel shackled by my family name…however…" she smiles self depreciatingly at this. "I know that kind of thinking is not permitted. Tch, I've become so undisciplined," she sighs in frustration "constantly complaining…" she laughs dryly. "I must bore you with all my griping." Not really. Though I do wonder why you don't just _do _something about it. "Some "senpai" I am. I've been doing nothing but leaning on you…" she smiles then. With her admittance I feel my inner strength increase. "I made my decision…and yet al I do is complain. Complain and run away from my choice. I talk about responsibility, but in the end…I haven't the courage of my convictions…" she looks at the ground at that. "Was I really this weak…? Just a woman waiting for someone to support her…?" she laughs. "I really do find new facets of myself when I'm with you…I am…a fool."

"Don't blame yourself so much Mitsuru."

"You're right. Stating this won't help anything…" she forces a smile. "…Minako." Wait what? "Would you…run away with me?" she looks me directly in the eyes. …Did she just-

"There you are-!" Huh? "Mitsuru!" Sounds like a man? Yeah…must've been he runs up to us. He's well dressed but…ew. He's not attractive at all. "I've been looking for you. I didn't expect to find you here. We're leaving. Let's go." What? Who the hell does this man think he is?

Mitsuru looks as confused as I feel. "Wait a minute. I didn't make any plans with you for today…" wait…don't tell me this jackass is the fiancé?

"Well, my business meeting for this evening was cancelled. I'm a very busy man. You're just going to have to adjust your schedule to mine." He even has an arrogant snobby voice! Urgh! Creep!

"I can't…I've already made plans." And what the fuck Mitsuru? When did you turn into this sniveling coward? You should have curb stomped him by now!

"Well, you can break them." He waves his hand dismissively. "I don't think you have anything more important to do than spend time with me."

Mitsuru falls completely silent. …You've _gots _to be kidding me.

"…Don't look so sullen. You know this benefits you as well, don't you?" He smiles smugly at that. "I thought you understood our arrangement." …her company. That's the only thing that keeps me from cursing him out since Mitsuru seems to have been whipped. "Now, you are to be my wife, and you are to be obedient." My eye twitches. This bitch needs to be shut down! I look at Mitsuru who's looking away from both of us. GAH! The man sighs heavily. "Why must you and your family always be so difficult? Well, at least your father is no longer alive. I am relieved at that." …

…

…

Mitsuru looks shocked but…what the hell? Am I really gonna have to punch this bastard in the face? How the hell could he say that! "I imagine you feel the same." …there's _no _way Mitsuru's putting up with this. Just no way.

"How…how could you say that!" What's with that punk bitch yell? You should've slapped him by now! Or did that Ice Queen routine that scares the shit out of everyone! She's literally shaking in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I turn to the creep. "How dare you say that about her father?"

"Minako…" Mitsuru looks at me.

"Who are you? I think you'd best be quiet…listen, Mitsuru." She goes right back to being quiet and I sigh heavily. So much for that momentary spine. "Corporate management is not child's play. No matter how smart you are, you're still going to need my knowledge and experience. And, the Kirijo Group still needs the cooperation of my company, does it not?" Ugh. I stop myself from yelling again. …Still…does Mitsuru really need this sniveling coward for this?

"…Yes…" OH COME ON! Where the hell is the Mitsuru I know? Who the fuck is this?

"Good girl, Mitsuru. I knew you would listen to reason. …Now, let's go. I've made reservations for us at a luxurious restaurant!" he acts like he's doing her a favor.

Mitsuru practically whispers. "Very well…" she turns to me. "I wish you hadn't seen that. Well, thank you. I had a lot of fun today. And…I'm sorry…"

"MITSURU!" my eye twitches.

"Please excuse me." I grab her wrist.

"You can't be serious!"

"Stop, Arisato." Oh we're back to last name basis now? She gently wrenches her wrist from my hand. "I know how you feel…I…" she looks so sad…

"Let's go, Mitsuru." …I'm running out of patience with this snake. "…By the way, who are you? I've never seen you in fashionable society, so I assume you're a commoner. Maybe you do attend the same school, but don't you see the ocean of difference between you and Mitsuru?" So? She doesn't care and neither do I…and why is it _any _of his business? "That goes for you too, Mitsuru. Choose your acquaintances carefully. After all, they will become mine as well. If your friends aren't suited to high society, I'm the one who'll suffer. Bad company ruins good morals, as they say. Don't worry, I've picked out other friends for you. Refined ones." Is he saying he'll replace me with some fake bobby doll fake friends? "I advise you never come near Mitsuru again, little missy."

"Yeah right. Like I'd listen to you?"

He looks me over scornfully. "Do you not grasp the trouble you're causing for Mitsuru? Are you simple? Hmmm…" …is he leering at me? "You do have a pretty face. It might allow you to sneak your way into high society." What? Is he calling me some kind of gold digger? "Hold on…so that's your scheme? How exciting it must be to use your sex as a weapon." my lip curls in disgust. "Men, however, require talent. I have the Group to look after. A little girl's burdens are nothing next to mine…" …I wish I could send Nyx after specific people. This guy would be fucking number two. Jackass. Number one of course is reserved for Takaya.

"That's enough…" Hm? Mitsuru? Why is she shaking?

"Mitsuru…?"

"I said that's enough!" she shouts angrily. Glaring at her fiancé …where the hell was this rage before?

"Why are you getting so angry?" Cause you hit her berserk button idiot.

"If you insult her, you insult me!" she's still trembling in anger.

"M-Mitsuru?" the man looks a little stunned that she _finally! _stood up to him. "Have you forgotten…? If you cross me, then…"

"You spoke of "responsibilities" didn't you? You were right to do so. Indeed, there's no comparison! She stands on her own feet and fights fate with her own strength. Her outlook on life has redeemed and comforted me innumerable times. She is dear to me…take back your insults!" Her tone is commanding and reminds me of the first time she lectured Junpei.

"What?" the man shakes his head. "…Fine, fine. I suppose you can associate with her from time to time."

"What a feeble apology!" Mitsuru snarls. "People are not things, they are not pawns and they are definitely not your servants! A man who fails to understand that cannot possibly develop the Group! After all, a company is made of its people! The Kirijo Group will not prosper under you! From today forth, you and I are strangers! Our group shall recover. There is no need to plead for help from a shabby _cretin_ like you." the way she snarl cretin as if he's scum on the ground makes me inwardly cheer. "And if you try to do anything malicious, I will use the power of Group to **destroy** you. …Get out of here, you snob! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Her eyes narrow in rage and the guy eyes widen as he finally realizes he's incurred her wrath.

"…Ahhh…mommy! Mommy!" the little punk bitch runs off. There's my Mitsuru.

"A company is made of its people…my father told me that many times." she pauses her tone thoughtful. "Family, companies, society…people are the basis of everything. I think I now fully grasp the meaning behind his words…" she chuckles. "Let's go home."

And we did, I went straight to bed afterwards and dreamed of Minako curb stomping her stupid fiancé again. Hehehe.

_1/25/10_

**Gekkoukan High School's faculty office…**

After school I had to meet Ms. Toriumi for some academic counseling.

"Let's begin, shall we? I don't have much to say, though. In he end, it's your decision. Alright, first question…are you planning on going to college after you graduate, or entering the workforce?"

"I…haven't decided yet…"

"Well, you still have another year until your graduate…It's okay if you still haven't decided. Just don't put off for too long. Now, it's important to keep in mind that this decision is yours, and yours alone. If someone else makes it for you, you'll regret it later. And then you'll have to live with the consequences, whatever they may be. But, to be honest, I'm quite confident in you. You've really matured over this last year." …even my teachers are saying that now. "I'm sure you're aware of it as well. …What do you think has helped to bring about this change the most?"

"…I'd say…losing those close to me."

"…I see. Well, whatever the reason, you should be proud of the young woman you've become." she gives me a small encouraging smile at this. "That's all for now. I hope you have a successful senior year. Let's see, uh…who's next? Ah, Aeon-san. Would you mind letting him know?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

I ended up searching nearly everywhere for him eventually in a fit of agitation I went up to the roof.

**Gekkoukan High School, rooftop…**

Aeon's sitting on one of the benches looking lonesome.

"I was looking all over for you!"

"Hm?" He looks up at me. "Oh. I'm sorry." he turns back to the view a contemplative look on his face. With a sigh I walk over to him. "When I finally calmed down after New Year's I had realized something. When I fought Ryoji…I got really scared when my consciousness began to fade. But, that wasn't all…I was also confused and humiliated when I saw that I couldn't beat him. But, I couldn't defeat him, ten years ago either, yet…I didn't feel that way then." He looks down. "Perhaps…that too is a result of me being more human…? I suppose…I have changed."

"It's a good thing Aeon."

He looks at me then. "I've been thinking over about this change lately…in the past if I didn't understand something I would just ask someone to explain it to me. But since I've decided to "Live" no one's been able to answer the questions I have been facing. However, there is one thing I've come to understand. The reason why I wanted to be close to you was so I could monitor "Death"…but…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Even though "Death" has vanished, I…I still want to be by you. I still want to protect you…I'm still not sure what it means to "live" yet. But, I want to learn how. And I think…that as long as I'm with you…the answer won't be far away. So…I beg of you…take me with you. I may not be strong enough to protect you…but I'll fight to the end! Minako…"

"_It was hard sometimes," _A cold smile. _"To realize where she ended and I began…" _A dry laugh. _"Or at least it was…until she was ripped from me." _A sharp cord. _"That's when I realized…that we had always been one." _Another sharp laugh. _"…To so foolishly think I was protecting her…when the whole time…she was protecting me."_

Aeon…I smirk at him.

"You idiot. You're always the first by my side. Aren't you?"

"Minako…" he takes my hand in his and…huh? It feels warm? Why is it warm? It…feels almost human…

I quickly wrench my hand out of his grip somewhat disturbed. …There's no way. That was just my imagination. "Uh…you need to go see Ms. Toriumi." with that he leaves and frowning I head down to the cooking club.

**Gekkoukan High School, Home Economics Room…**

"I'm going to cook on my own today. It'll be really delicious, so look forward to it! What are you going to make today, Minako-chan?" I make some Banana Cupcakes. Yum…they're pretty good. "Are you done, Minako-chan? I just finished up now, too." she giggles. "I got done pretty fast. Look, look." Hm? There's rows of rice balls on a plate. It looks pretty good. "This one has pickled plum, this one's salmon, and this one's seaweed…try whichever one you like." I picked up one and happily ate it. It's yummy.

"This is good."

Fuuka giggles in response. "Right? There are 22 conditions that must be met for making a good rice ball. I've met all those conditions, so there's no possible way that it wouldn't be delicious." Fuuka looked proud of her skills.

"I don't think I was making enough of an effort before. No, that's not it. I just wasn't putting in enough effort in the correct way. I just thought about trying harder. That wasn't right. Thinking about how you can fix your mistakes is how to really put forth a better effort…If you can't do something that others can, then that's the effort you need to reach their level…It seems so obvious now, but I didn't understand it at all…All I did was envy your skills. I'll never again think that my goals are doomed from the start. Thanks, Minako-chan." she gives me a relieved laugh. And with her smile I feel my inner strength increase. I'm too busy stuffing my face to do anything other than listen. Though yum! This is sooo good.

"oh, I have more on this plate too." With that I grabbed the second plate and eagerly continued eating. Yay! This is really good too. "This one's tuna, that one's natto, and this one's mentaiko. And on top of that…I even have a supreme one where I mixed in all the ingredients! Eat up!" With that I continue smacking. We don't say much but there's a peace and the two of us head back to the dorm together.

Fuuka looks around at The Lost in concern but doesn't say anything.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Koromaru happily runs up to me and I pet him.

"Today might be our last Monday…If we don't win, there won't be another." Fuuka bites her lip in concern. Its strange…how just stepping into the dorm makes everything seem so…_real_.

"We'll be fine." Aeon has a cocky grin on his face.

"Aeon?"

"We'll win. After all…we have Minako with us."

"Aeon…" I look up at him.

"Plus. We can't afford not too. I want to live…with all of you."

"Right Aeon." Yukari nods. "We have to win…"

With that we headed to Tartarus…more training behind that door but…even though the Shadows are extremely powerful…I feel… a lot stronger myself.

_1/26/10_

Junpei approaches me after class and asked me to come with him again. He's awfully serious.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen…**

"So, um…ugh, I'm no good at this…where do I start?"

"Going to confess your love?" I can't help but tease him.

"Wha-N-No!" Sheesh. Talk about a rejection… "Uhh, well…I had something serious to talk about. I…want you to have this. I never had much I was that attached to, but I always held onto this for some reason." He hands me a Pig Key Holder. "I used to keep my house keys on that. …Thing is, I never wanted to go home. So when it turned out I was gonna get to live at the dorm, you wouldn't believe how happy I was. I thought after that…I could turn my back on it all." Yeah…I know how you feel Junpei. I couldn't wait to leave my aunt's house. …But…why…? I frown. I can't…remember…? Ow! What is that pain? Why…? As soon as I focus on the pain instead of my aunt it vanishes. …The pain is related to my aunt? But…why? Before I can dwell on it Junpei continues.

"So I kept this keychain and house keys stashed away, since I figured I'd never have to use 'em again." …Junpei… "But after a while…I didn't like the way I was trying to avoid stuff. I knew the problem wasn't gonna go away just 'cause I wouldn't look at it…and I was lame for ever thinking so…that's why I dug these out. I plan to go see my dad, too." …Maybe…I should go see my aunt. If only to see what is with this weird pain. "Then again, I'm still kinda chicken…if you hold onto those for me, it'll be like you've got my back for it…that way, I'd have the guts to see him." his hands are trembling slightly. …I guess it took a lot for him to tell me this. "Hey, listen…you can talk to me too, if anything's bothering you, all right? And I'm not saying so because I wanna be the guy people turn to. It's just, you don't have to do everything yourself." he looks me in the eye and I can feel his sincerity. "You and the rest of the gang were there for me, and I'm here for you the same way. Don't forget that…okay?" with Junpei's declaration I feel my inner strength increase and a familiar warmth in my heart.

"I won't Junpei…"

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Magician Arcana hast been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Surt, the ultimate form of the Magician Arcana_

"You know, I'm glad I got this power. And it's not because it makes me kinda like a superhero or anything. It always bugged me, that weakness I knew was there inside…but I feel like I can change." he gives me a warm smile. "And I think that if it wasn't for you and the rest, I wouldn't have that feeling, even with this power. Or worse, I mighta done the wrong things with it…so…thanks." He chuckles. I think…if I wasn't leader I might have done the same. "Geez, listen to me, goin' on like that! C'mon, let's eat! You want some more green onion barbecued pork?"

"Sure." the two of us eat chatting the rest of the time mostly about video games before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Oh, hey. Only five days until the promised day. Well, we're going there to break that "promise." …Hey, do you wanna go to Tartarus tonight?" Yukari shoots me a small smile. "…I want to be ready."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Wait…Minako-san…before we go can you come with me?" Ken walks up to me with a uncertain look on his face.

"Sure Ken." with that the two of walk back to the alley. It's a bit strange how many memories I have of this place.

**Tatsumi Port Island, Back Alley…**

"No matter how many times I came here, it still scared me. I'd remember things like what my mom would tell me…I think I was scared to remember those things. I couldn't handle that I'd never hear them again…" Ken looks over into the distance with a small smile. "Minako-san…I've always pushed myself to be more than I am, because I wanted to hurry and become an adult. I never cared about myself or my own feelings…But, it's a little different now. I want to take care of the things I have right now…that's how I think I'm with you…" he gives me a small smile. "It slowly dawned on me…this may be what Shinjiro-san was trying to tell me…I-I want to give you this. …Please, accept it." He drops a small silver key in my hand. …Is this a house key? "That's the key to my house. I m-mean, my house is long gone. But I've been holding onto that key all this time."

"Ken…I can't-"

Ken shakes his head. "no, I really want you to have it." he nods seriously closing my fingers around the key. "I…I've started thinking about what it means to be "left behind…" I still think that my mother must've had regrets." he looks down at the ground. "She…she died, and left a kid behind, after all. But I had a lot of good memories about that house. My mother left them for me…that key…" he looks up at me again with a small smile. "Is filled with those memories. I wanted to give it to you, because you remind me of those times." His voice while hesitant is sincere. Happy memories…I…I can relate. "I…rewrote my essay about my dreams for the future. I said that I want to be able…to protect the people closest to me. I want to be able to use my powers the right way. It's not just my Persona abilities…I need to find out what I can personally do for the people I hold dear. …And I wish that those people will always be able to be happy. I'm…happy right now. Thank you…This is all because of everyone, but you most of all." He nods at this. …Strange…but he looks older now and I feel a familiar warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Justice Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Melchizedek, the ultimate form of the Justice Arcana_

"Minako-san, I want to help you and everyone else out more. I know I'm still unreliable, but I'm sure that there must be something that I can do too. So please, rely on me more."

"I will Ken." I give him a warm smile. "I rely on you already. Or have you forgotten how often you've saved me in Tartarus?"

"Minako-san…"

"Come on. Let's head back. We've got some Shadow ass to kick."

With that we head back to the dorm and from their to Tartarus.

_1/27/10_

I head to Student Council. Odd but I feel like talking to Hidetoshi today.

**Gekkoukan High School, Student Council Room…**

Huh? No one's here?

Hidetoshi turns to face me. "I- Minako-kun?"

"Uh…hi. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I've been busy."

"Its fine. The President said as much."

Oh. Nice save Mitsuru. "No one's here today?"

Hidetoshi nods. "Yes. We decided to have today off."

"So it's just you?"

"Well…I was about to leave myself."

"Oh." Well…I choose the wrong day.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Where are you going?"

Hidetoshi finishes packing before he turns to me. "I'm going to see if I can gather any information about that cult."

Cult? He's looking into Strega?

"Why…?"

Hidetoshi looks at me sharply. "It took that cult a matter of weeks to convert nearly the whole town. And yet…no one's seen them other than that photo of their "leader". It's suspicious. I want to know who they are, and why they are doing this."

"…" Should I tell him? "Hidetoshi-kun…that cult…"

"Hm? Do you know something Minako-kun?"

Damn…how do I say this…? "The cult…"

Hidetoshi frowns at me probably wondering why I can't just go on and tell him. "Are you in trouble?"

Eh? Trouble? "No…no. I'm not in any trouble-"

"Because…that magazine with the interview. I remember it mentioning a group of people with the same powers as the cult leaders except they were against them. I was unsure of whether or not that was true…"

Oh shit. Hidetoshi must've read my expression because his eyes widen. "Minako-kun? Are you…?"

"I'm not anything Hidetoshi." …I really could have lied better than that damn it!

He gives me a "I don't believe you, and you know I don't believe you." look. "…Just…be careful."

"I will."

"…Well…I'm going to go get a bite to eat then. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." We had a meal at Hagakure before going our separate ways. …I hope he doesn't do anything stupid regarding the cult…well…Hidetoshi's many things…but stupid isn't one of them. I shouldn't be too worried.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"…Where have you been? Four more days…I'm up for going to Tartarus whenever you want. We've come so far…nothing's more important than this."

I nod four more days…we have four more days…

I might as well walk Koromaru he runs around barking excitedly. I guess he's not too worried about Nyx.

_1/28/10_

After school Mitsuru invites me to the roof with her.

**Gekkoukan High School rooftop…**

The two of us sit on top of the water tower.

"You don't need to worry; no one will come. My first abuse of power." Mitsuru chuckles. "…You can see miles from here. Sometimes I come here to take a look…at the places we're defending…" she gives me a sad look. "I'm so sorry about what happened the other day. It must have upset you."

"You were pretty awesome."

Mitsuru chuckles again. "I see…I must say," she blushes "it's a bit embarrassing to hear you say that." she sounds happy though. "Thinking back, those words I said to that man stay with me…I must have been seeing people only in terms of interest, according to whether or not they could benefit me. To tell you the truth, it was initially the same with you." I could say the same. The only reason I stuck around was for the power ups at first.

"You conveniently arrived and met my criteria to be the leader. The others in SEES, too, were pawns for my purpose." she laughs. "Yukari realized that and snapped at me for it…But I never even tried to understand where she was coming from…even though that was exactly it." She looks back towards the view. "…You opened our eyes and brought us all back together. Nothing is harder than facing every single person straight in the eye…no one could have served better than you as our leader. My judgment was correct." a small chuckle, "I have quite the eye for people, no?" with that I feel my inner strength increase. "I didn't realize I was doing it, but last time, I addressed you differently…as Minako." she blushes brightly when she says my name.

…I had forgotten about that…but yeah she did call my name. "It's a bit embarrassing, so I'll address you as that only when we're together. Minako…you're outwardly adorable." I resist the urge to grumble. Why does everyone think I'm _cute_. Never just pretty but always _cute_. Never sexy, or beautiful, no I'm just "cute" GAH! "And yet, you have it in you to be stronger, more courageous, and more charismatic than a man…" those words make me pause. "In the end…It was I who was most hung up on the concept of femininity. "Because I am a woman" "Despite being a woman…" It was just a way to excuse myself for failing. Watching you," she turns to me "I realize…I had been a coward. From now on, I will no longer allow my sex or my family name to shackle me. I am me. I have things only I can do. And I will accomplish them…I will never ask you to run away with me ever again. Instead, Minako…stay by my side. Fight alongside me…live alongside me. …Understand?"

"Understand." Mitsuru smiles at that, obviously pleased.

"I'm glad you do." she looks over at the sea again. "We should get back. It is getting late."

"Alright." I hop down and the two of us head back home.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

I approach Fuuka.

"Minako-chan?"

"Can…I talk to you in private for a second?"

"In private?" I don't miss the curious glances I'm getting from the others but I try my best to ignore them.

I nod. "Let's go…to the command room."

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Fuuka turns to face me. "Um…Fuuka. Would you mind helping me cook for SEES? I want to make everyone a big dinner on Saturday and I need some help."

"Sure, Minako-chan." She smiles brightly. "I think it's a great idea!"

"Alright…but it's our secret okay?"

She nods quickly. I go ahead and head to bed.

_1/29/10_

**After School…**

After class Aeon approaches me.

"Minako…could you come to my room for a moment?"

Huh? Go to his room?

"Huh?"

"I…want to show you something."

"Uh…okay…?" I feel a bit stumped but I go ahead and follow him. What could be in his room that he needs to show me?

**Aeon's Room…**

There are shell casings and machinery everywhere.

"Don't mind the shell casings…I…haven't cleaned up lately. They're only blanks." I look over at the room and Aeon turns to me. "…Are you surprised?"

"A little…" it's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be. Turns out Aeon dusts.

"I see…honestly…I was a bit nervous about what you would say. There is nothing distinctly…human about my room. There are no posters, no means of entertainment. No pictures of loved ones either. It is…merely cold and empty…" He looks around the room with a small frown. "Originally I felt that this room was perfect. It was functional and served its purpose…but now…" he looks a bit ashamed at his room. "Though…I still wanted to show it to you. To show…that like this room my outside…was functional. Empty and cold…I am after all a machine. That…used to make me sad. …But I have learned something." He turns to me with a strange smile on his face. "There's something only I can say, because I am unable to die."

"What is it?"

"I…will never leave you. No matter how or when your life comes to an end…at that moment, I will be beside you. You will always remain in my heart."

How morbid. Yet…

"O-oh…yes…umm…will you accept this?" He places something cool in my hands. Huh? Is this some sort of screw? Why'd he give me that?

"It is…one of the parts that had to be replaced after I collapsed at the Moonlight Bridge. I asked Mitsuru-san to have it sent here. I have…changed, since then. I'm not afraid, and I won't give up. I'll get back on my feet as many times as it takes. I'll fight by your side and protect you…this is the proof…I wanted you to hold onto it. It's…a part of me. If to live means to spend time with people you've forged relationships with…then…I want my relationship with you to be the strongest of all. My connection to you is my reason for living. The thing that's most precious to me…is to be by your side." Aeon gives me a sincere smile then. And a familiar warmth comes over my heart.

_Thou art I_

_And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond_

_The innermost power of the Aeon Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Metatron the ultimate form of the Aeon Arcana. _

"Minako…I, actually…" Hm? What's he embarrassed about?

"At the base of my neck, behind the knot of the ribbon….My "inner self" is located there. I mean…it's the source of my artificial intelligence that makes me who I am. My emotional engine…the "Papillion Heart." It's extremely delicate, so I am forbidden to expose it outside of the laboratory's clean room. I…want you to touch it."

"What? But…Aeon-"

"If exposed to your skin oils and cells, your genetic information will most likely be burnt into it. Even so…I want you to do this. I want to leave indelible proof in this body of the understanding that you and I have reached. Not as a memory that can be erased, but as something permanent…something irrevocable." He looks dead in my eyes as he says this.

"Alright."

"Thank you…" he gives me a bright smile. "Come closer." I shift closer to him and lays down on the ground.

"Oh, umm…since you'll be coming into direct contact with my heart, I…I apologize in advance if I say something odd, or make unusual noises…" Huh? "As a precaution, I will cut off access to my arms and legs." he gives me a small smile. …Okay…? He looks a bit embarrassed as he admits this. "Well then, umm…will you…untie my ribbon?" …That sounded dirty. …Or maybe I'm a pervert. I untie the ribbon and there's some strange heart like throbbing object. "Go ahead, Minako." I frown.

"This won't hurt you?"

"I'll be fine. Please…" he voice is pleading so with a sigh I gently touch it. There's a brief spark and I yank my hand away. There's a black mark on it now. …Did he just moan? …I'm just going to shove that thought into the back of my mind and never examine it again. Ever. His whole body jerked upward too…was he shocked?

"Aeon…? Are you okay?"

I look over and Aeon has a warm smile on his face. "Thank you…Minako. Now…no matter what happens…you'll always be a part of me." I guess he turned himself back on because he leans up.

"Uh…" totally not what I asked.

"Are we going to Tartarus tonight?"

I shake my head. "Nah. We need to conserve our energy. I'm going to walk Koromaru though if you want to come." Aeon just stands. "Well that answers that question."

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

Huh…everyone's here already. Koromaru runs up to me excitedly his tail wagging.

"You wanna walk?"

A affirmative bark.

"…Hey can I go?" Junpei sits up. "I could use the exercise."

"I'll come too." Yukari stands up.

"The more the merrier Yuka-tan!"

"…I'll come along too." Ken stands

"Huh? Well…" Fuuka looks uncertain.

"We should all go." Aeon looks around the dorm. "We're not going to Tartarus tonight so the fresh air might do us some good."

**Naganaki Shrine…**

Junpei's hanging on the jungle gym, Fuuka's sitting quietly on the benches with Aeon, I hear Junpei's loud laughter as he before he falls on his ass, leading to Aeon laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"Perhaps Junpei should learn how to balance himself before attempting that again?" Aeon smirks.

"…That wasn't funny at all dude."

"It wasn't?" Aeon frowns.

"No."

"…" Aeon falls silent for a moment before sticking out his tongue.

"Hey!"

Like a bunch of five year olds I swear.

"Huh? Clothes shopping…with me?" Yukari turns to Mitsuru in shock. Clothes shopping?

"Ssh! Not so loud." Mitsuru blushes looking around I look away hastily.

"Ooh, that sounds great. Let's go together next time, Mitsuru-senpai."

Junpei has managed to drag Fuuka over to the jungle gym now. "Go right, Fuuka. Run around to the right.

"O-Okay…Huh?"

"That's left…! Oh, I meant my right." …nice save. "Um…why don't you just climb the jungle gym?"

Fuuka gives him a dubious look but goes ahead and does it. …She's braver than I am.

"What? I'm not going to go down the slide head-first. My clothes'll get all dirty…" Ken looks at the slide with a frown.

"…When I was your age, we used to have competitions to see who could slide down in the funnest way." Leave it to Akihiko to come up with that.

"Like how…?" No sooner than Ken says that then Akihiko starts taking off his vest. "N-No, Akihiko-an, please don't take your shirt off..!"

Alrighty then.

"Paw." Aeon offers his hand to Koromaru who barks. "So… "Paw" is the command given to ask the dog to put his paw out, then? So the book was correct…"

Another affirmative bark.

"I see…"

I can't help but look up at the moon. Two more days…in two more days we'll fight the battle of our lives. I hear laughter and squeals behind me, I guess they're all trying to make the most of their days. And yet…what is this feeling? I feel…apprehensive…

"_Nyx cannot be defeated."_

…Cannot be defeated…

…

…

…

I shouldn't dwell on it. "Minako-chan?" Fuuka walks up to me. "So…tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Fuuka smiles warmly at me before nodding.

"It'll be great!"

_1/30/10_

After school I head to talk to Mitsuru.

"Arisato…do you mind coming to my room?" Her room? "I want to speak with you in private. And there's something I want to give you…" at the mention of a gift my hand drifts up to their hairpin she got me. She notices my direction and smiles. "A different gift." She looks happy about it.

"Sure. Let's go."

**Dorm, Arisato's Room…**

…This looks more like a second lounge than a bedroom…I got a good view of it on the camera but…

"I know what you want to say." Mitsuru looks about her room with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Our maid staff helped me move here…so that's why it looks like this. It's as if there's a second lounge here, isn't it?" she smiles at that.

We spend most of the time talking, well I spend most of the time talking, mostly about video games, movies I want to see, among other things, Mitsuru tells me a bit about herself too. I run back to my room to get my favorite collection of horror movies.

**A few hours later…**

"…Oh, I almost forgot." Forgot what? "I want you to have this. " Mitsuru gives me a set of keys. What are these for? "It's the key to my motocycle…I'm not going to run from the future anymore." So…she's giving it to me? SWEET! "I don't have to think of my motocycle as a means to escape from my feelings." she looks relieved at that. "Though I regret that I won't be riding it as often anymore…let's ride together, Minako." Minako? Again with the random usage of my first name! "…But, you'll have to sit on the back until you get your license. When we're done fighting, I'll teach you how to operate it…I can't wait until then." she looks happy at the prospect of teaching me.

Well…learning how to ride a motocycle will be pretty cool.

"Sweet! I can't wait to learn!"

"Please be careful." she gives me another warm smile. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I hold my head high when I give that name. Thank you, Minako. You have given me pride." she nods at that and I feel a familiar warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Empress Arcana hath been set free._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Alilat, the ultimate form of the Empress Arcana…_

Mitsuru frowns then looking at the DVD in my hands. "Well…Back on the subject…do we have to watch that DVD?" she sighs. "Besides, why a horror movie…?" I shove it at her. I am _not _arguing about this. She and Yukari need to get over their ghost fears. "F-Fine, fine. You don't have to push the package in my face… "Final Destination." I-I'm not afraid of what I can't see. But on film…the direction and tecniques used are another story." she takes a deep breath and nods. "W-Well, let's watch." She holds her head high in a brief show of courage. "W-Would you mind…if I held your hand?" …Baby.

"Fine." I start to DVD and the second something scary comes on screen Mitsuru's hand clenches around my own. I can even feel her erratic heartbeat… after the movie is over though I quickly head downstairs and see Fuuka setting everything up. Everyone else is still in the lounge but no one gives us a second glance.

"Okay Fuuka. We're going to make dinner and-" Hm? I see her notebook opened up to see a cake. "You wanted to make that Fuuka?"

"Well…I…"

"We can make dinner for them and the cake for us."

Fuuka nods a small smile on her face and we get started.

"Flour…Um, you use a sifter for this, right? To use the sifter…" she reads from her notes and doubles checks each step. "60 grams of sugar…" I open my mouth but before I can correct her. "Oh, this is salt…" huh. She caught it herself for a change. After that she starts double checking the ingredients to make sure they're correct. I suppose this is her method…well…whatever works for her. I sniff the air. Mmmh. That smells good. As she makes the cake, I cook the rest of the meal, it's nothing fancy but home cooked food is home cooked right?

"Hey! Junpei!" Junpei walks over.

"What's that smell?"

"It's dinner." I wait for him to make a smart ass comment but it never comes. "You mind getting the others?" With that Junpei manages to gather everyone together.

**Dorm, 1****st**** floor lounge…**

"Huh. Didn't know you could cook Minako. With as tomboyish- OW!" I stomp on his foot hard and smirk when he whimpers in pain.

"You were saying Junpei?"

Junpei draws his foot closer to himself mumbling about Yuka-tan and I being way to violent or some such.

Aeon smirks at Junpei before shoving some rice into his mouth. After swallowing he looks at Junpei's now cleaned plate. "It seems Junpei is a bit of a pig. He might want to watch that budge gathering around his midsection."

"WHAT!"

"I said you're getting fat." …Just when you think Aeon is finally learning subtly.

"I'm not fat you damn robot!"

"No. But you now have 2% more body fat then you did prior to this meal-"

"No I don't-!"

The two of them continue their argument and I tune them out. "Hey Koromaru! I made you something special." I quickly give Koromaru the food I made for him and he gives me a grateful bark before devouring his food.

The meal is peaceful, and we spend most of the time joking around with each other and trying to keep our minds off the final battle.

**Two hours later…**

Fuuka takes the cake out of the fridge. "Wow, it came out so nice! It's so fluffy!" And you did most of the work Fuuka. "Umm, now to decorate it…Whipped cream and fruits are put between the layers. That reminds me, I bought a chocolate plate, too. Can you write something on it, Minako-chan?" Write something?

"Like what?"

"Umm, hmm…how about "Congratulations" or "You Did Your Best"…?" Lame. "Wait, that's what I want to hear." she blushes and laughs.

I go ahead and write. "SUCCESS!" in large letters. Fuuka giggles at it.

"This really is a success…thanks, Minako-chan." She looks around the room. "Should we eat this upstairs? If you don't mind, come to my room."

**Dorm, Fuuka's Room…**

"Here's your drink. It would've been nice if we had some candles too. Well then, let's eat." she takes a bite and giggles. "This is delicious. I bet it tastes just as good as the ones they sell in stores."

"It's better." I mutter in between swallows. Fuuka blushes again.

"Th-Thanks Minako-chan."

True the cake is a bit too hard, and the whipped cream is slightly watery…but Fuuka tried her best…and hell. The damn thing's edible considering Fuuka made it…

"…I'll never forget the flavor of this cake I made with you, Minako-chan. …Thank you." I nod still eating the cake. "That's right…um, there's another reason why I had you come to my room…I want you to have this." Hm? Are these headphones? "Since you're always listening to music," I haven't listened to music a lot lately. Mostly they're just on for show. "I thought you might like these. Remember how I told you that I was pretty good with mechanical devices?" Yeah I remember. "I wanted to thank you with something that I'm good at!"

"Is this for-?"

She shakes her head. "No it's not because I wanted to repay you. It's because I just wanted to give that to you. I wanted you to enjoy them…you're a precious friend of mine after all."

Well…I might as well try them out. The quality-

_Voices of the wind and beads of light I let flow to you _

_I won't forget your gentle smile sadness hidden in your eyes _

_Even if wishing is painful, you gave me courage to stand up _

_So I'll go; we'll meet again when you awake in your dream _

_I hold faraway memories to my heart and sing _

…This song…sounds…familiar…but…this is the first time I've heard it…why is it on my MP3 player? Though…the quality…is amazing.

"Fuuka…these are incredible."

At my compliment Fuuka blushes. "I-It's nothing really. Just a hobby of mine…Feel free to use them if you'd like."

"Of course Fuuka!" with that I feel a familiar warmth in my heart.

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a genuine bond…_

_The innermost power of the Priestess Arcana hath been set free_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Scathach, the ultimate form of the Priestess Arcana…_

"…Oh, sorry. It's really late isn't it." I look at the clock and sheesh. It's nearly 2 in the morning. "Time flies by when you're having fun…Then again, we live in the same dorm and go to the same school, so I can see you any time…thank you for today." She gives me a small smile. "Oh about cooking club…you don't have to come so often…I'm getting better. I know that you're busy and I'd feel bad if I took up all your time…though it would be nice if I could have you all to myself." she giggles lightly. …Here and Akihiko. Maybe I should just make a bunch of clones of myself and start handing them out.

"Alright…goodnight Fuuka."

"Goodnight, Minako-chan."

With that I head straight to bed. …Tomorrow…is the final battle.

_End Chapter 17: Reloaded_

_

* * *

_AN: Bunch of babies I swear. Most of you guys pouting about the ending. Happy now?

To those who didn't complain: Rock on!


	19. Death

AN: Will be re-edited later when I get my stolen PSP back. _

Chapter 18: Death

* * *

_1/31/10 _

Today…Today is the final battle…well. I might as well head to the Velvet Room first.

**Velvet Room…**

As soon as I entered the room Igor looked me over.

"Well, well…it seems that you've discovered each of the social links, and formed strong bonds with them all. In order to have gotten on so well, with so many different people…you must have worn many faces…perhaps you'll find this useful, since you seem to be able to adopt any sort of face. A cipher like you…should have this." Huh? A strangely clear mask falls into my hand. What the hell? "With it, you'll be able to summon…that Persona…" _That _ Persona? What does that mean? "I'm interested to see what kind of Persona results from this…I'll be looking forward to it." he chuckles.

…Right very creepy.

I leave quickly because frankly I can't afford to summon Orpheus Telos. I hope he's not important.

[_No not so much…he's within you anyway._]

I nearly jump.

Damn it Messiah! Go away!

[_I-_]

GO AWAY!

A slight, resigned sigh before silence. Damn Personas.

I finish shopping before heading back to the dorm.

**Dorm, Command Room…**

Urgh. It's like a damn funeral in here.

"Alright…This will probably be the last time we meet like this. …Is everyone ready?" Mitsuru looks around the room at all of us.

"…U-Um, can I say something?" Yukari looks uncertain as she speaks. "I know that we have to defeat Nyx…but if you think about it, that means we'll be getting rid of the Dark Hour…" …yeah. Sort of the whole point. "Ryoji-kun said before that if he dies, our memories will disappear too. So if we defeat Nyx…we might not remember any of this."

…_Fantastic._ So if we save the world we get amnesia for our troubles.

"Our memories…" Fuuka frowns.

"True…our memories regarding the Dark Hour and our Personas…They…may disappear." I doubt there's a may about it Mitsuru.

"But, even if that happens…I want you all to know, I won't forget you!" Yukari… "Even if it robs us of all of our memories together…I will still remember you all!"

Junpei laughs. "We know you will, Yuka-tan!"

"I won't forget." I won't…I refuse to forget them.

"I won't forget you, either!" Fuuka nods in agreement.

"Neither will I!" Ken…

"I will always remember you Yukari."

Mitsuru gives Yukari a soft look. "Don't worry, even if you do forget about us, I'll remind you."

"…Yeah, so don't worry about it." Akihiko gives Yukari a small encouraging smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that." Yukari giggles.

"Okay! Then after the battle, no matter what happens, let's promise to meet each other again!" A promise Junpei?

"Good idea! But, where should we meet?" …And he's dragged Ken into it.

"I don't think it should be the dorm…we'll come back here anyways if all goes well…hey, shouldn't we also decide on when we'll meet?"

"Yeah, it should be a special day…" Akihiko looks thoughtful.

"What about Graduation Day?" …And how Yukari is that special to the six of us that _aren't _graduating? "When the Dark Hour vanishes, our memories might not disappear right away. So, we shouldn't plan to meet too soon after the battle. And there's no day that will have more significance to us all." …I can think of five days that'll have more significance to me.

"Wow…You're really smart, Yukari-san!" …Sure she is Ken. "Graduation Day…! Yes, that will be easy to remember."

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet…Graduation Day it is! Now, where should we meet?" Junpei looks around for suggestions.

"It should be somewhere where it's easy to recognize that peace has returned to the city." Trust Mitsuru to come up with that.

"Someplace with a good view, then? Um…" Ken thinks for a moment.

"…Oh, how about the school's roof?" Fuuka adds.

"Ooh, good idea!" Junpei grins. "Alright, the roof it is!"

"And when we meet again…we should remember how we're feeling right now…" Mitsuru you _want _me to remember feeling scared and slightly exasperated? "That no matter what may happen, we will never look back…"

"…I agree." Huh. Mitsuru and Yukari agreeing on something. Koromaru barks happily.

Mitsuru laughs. "Sorry, but you'll just have to wait." she turns to me. "We should get going. The Dark Hour will be here soon." She looks completely calm about this.

"Let's get going." I turn towards the door.

"Yeah!" Yukari nods.

"Together." Fuuka…

"…I shall fight by your side." Aeon..

"Good, cuz I'm counting on ya!" Junpei gives Aeon a warm smirk.

"…This is going to be easy." And thanks for jinxing us Akihiko.

"…Yes it is." Damn it Mitsuru! Why did you add to it?

"Alright. Everyone get their equipment…and let's head out." I grabbed my own equipment and gave the best armor to Aeon, Akihiko and Ken.

**Tartarus…**

"Here we are…" I mutter. "For the last time…one way or another."

"Indeed. We shall prevail." Mitsuru walks up to me.

"…Yeah."

"_Nyx cannot be defeated. We you fight her you will understand this truth."_

…

"Well…let's get going." A quick chorus of nods. "Mitsuru you take the second group, I'll take the first as usual."

**255****th**** floor**

"I'll scan the upcoming floors…" Fuuka speaks to us. "Ah!" Hm? What's the gasping for? "I sense something powerful on the 258th floor!" …I swear to god if there are more Shadows… "…Huh? But…it's not a Shadow!" …so what is it? "It's Strega!" …I can't help but smirk. I get to kick ass now? Awesome! "I knew they'd be here…please be careful." Pfft. Like those wimps are something to fear. As we walk to the next floor the Shadows run from us in fear. Huh…I didn't know we had improved that much…

On the next floor Fuuka contacts us again. "The only thing I sense on the 258th floor is one of the members of Strega. I'm not sure which one it is, but keep your guard up…"5

**258****th**** floor…**

…It's Jin.

"So, you came after all…" Yeah we're going to kick you and your boyfriend's asses.

"You…? Where's your partner?" Akihiko glares as he speaks. …Speaking of Takaya…

"Takaya went on ahead of me. He's destined for greater things."

"Ah…how _romantic_." I cooed. Jin simply looks over all of us.

"It looks like you're serious about fighting Nyx."

"How do you know about Nyx…?" Fuuka questions. …I am wondering about that.

"I pierced together the information Ikutsuki left behind. But, not all of it made sense…he was a real nut job." …and you're later to the party than Mitsuru's dad was.

"Did you know Ikutsuki?" Yukari looks surprised.

"We were surprised to find out he was your boss. We really only knew his name…he was just one of the researchers who created us." Researchers? Created?

"He "created" you?" Mitsuru's brow furrows.

"What the hell are you?" I snap.

Jin laughs bitterly. "There's no use in telling you…the end is near."

"Move aside." I place one hand on my sword and glare at him. "We need to pass."

"I can't. There's no way you'll be able to stop Nyx…but, I can't let you interfere with Takaya's wish."

"You realize there's nothing stopping us from killing you right? Besides, if Nyx isn't stopped you're dooming the entire world! If you want to be a emo bastard and kill yourself go the hell ahead, I could care less. But you're _not _dragging the world into your shit!"

He just laughs. "Why not? The world didn't care about what happened to us. Besides we won't live much longer…and we want to see the end of the world before we die. That is Takaya's wish…so I'm not backing down."

"Over my dead body!" I take out my sword and lunge at him.

"Minako!"

"Arisato!"

Damn! He blocked it! Though to my immense satisfaction the bastard looks a little off guard.

"Fine then." I threw myself back just in time when he threw a flash bomb in my face.

"Argh!" Shit! I can't see! "Damn! Aeon, cover me! I'm blinded!"

"Take-ugh!" There's a loud crash. "Damn all of you! You've covered up your weaknesses!" No. "Are you too afraid to face them?"

"You wish! We've have faced them! And prevailed over them! PERSONA!" I can't see but I use a Mind Charge on myself. "Aeon! Boost our attack! Akihiko, lower that bastards defense!"

"This is over!"

Hm? Did he just do something?

"I"ll kill him!" Akihiko snarls.

Fabulous. They're all enraged. "NORN!" I use Panta Rhei I still can't see but…

"Damnit…! I lost to these amateurs again!" there's a thump of something hitting the ground. Yes! It hit! The others then jump on him and start beating the living crap out of him.

"Calm-Calm down all of you!" Mitsuru sounds stunned but Jin just ends up screaming helplessly as they continue to pummel him. There's the sound of bones breaking. "Takeba! Do something!"

"Uh…PERSONA!" My vision returns to normal and Jin is on the ground several ugly bruises all over his body. He's on the ground and…are his legs broken? Damn. They did a number on him.

He coughs. "No…I failed…" he looks up at the bewildered Aeon, Akihiko and Ken surrounding him. They look at the blood on their hands in horror. "What're you waiting for…? Finish me off! I would do anything for Takaya."

Akihiko blinks as if waking from a dream. "Why are you so loyal to him?"

Jin laughs bitterly. "You wouldn't understand." …And yet again with the emo act. Why those two couldn't stick to cutting themselves in private I'll never understand. "Takaya showed me the light when I was in the darkness…It was a long time ago…" Oh great should I get out a violin? "In order to better understand the Dark Hour…Kirijo rounded up kids that were living on the streets, and gave them special powers…so they could investigate Tartarus."

"What?" …I suppose this is the first time Mitsuru's heard of it too then.

"But, when that power doesn't emerge naturally, it's difficult to control." …Huh. Explains the whole "different from us" spiel. "So the kids had to take experimental medication so their powers wouldn't kill them. Only three kids out of the original hundred survived, and after six months, the experiment was cancelled." …You know…if he and Takaya hadn't been attacking us I might actually feel bad for him right now. As it is…

"Then, those three were…" Fuuka trailed off.

"You all suffered at the hands of Kirijo…" Mitsuru gives Jin a pitying look. …Are they fucking kidding me? Have they forgotten these bastards are trying to KILL us?

"Takaya saved me from it all…he said, "don't let the past control you, and don't look to the future; simply live in the moment…"." What a self-destructive philosophy. Besides the past always controlled them. They were obsessed with doing to others what had been done to them. Selfish pricks. "To be honest, I don't even care about Kirijo anymore. But, Takaya's wish…must be…fulfilled…!"

"Not happening." I doubt he can get anywhere on those legs so I turn to leave. "Let's get going-"

"Huh?" Yukari's staring as if horrified at something behind me.

"What?" Damn! The Shadows! They're surrounding us!

Akihiko sucks his teeth. "We were here too long!"

"Let's move! Now!"

"But…we can't…" What the fuck Junpei? Why the hell are you trying to save the people that would have _killed _you?

"You idiots! I don't want your pity!"

"Whatever. I'm going. We don't have time for this. Nyx'll be here soon." I turn and head upstairs. Mitsuru is right behind me, with Ken and Koromaru close behind. It wasn't long before the others appeared. No sooner than I see Aeon than is there an explosion from below. …Did he kill himself?

"Hey…was that…?" Junpei turns.

"Stop! We don't have time!" I turn. "He choose his fate. Now…we have to do what we came here for."

"All…Alright."

"Hang on. I'll scan ahead…! I sense another human on the 262nd floor!" Oh great. Takaya. "It's Strega again. It must be that guy Takaya. This is it….be very careful."

"Understood."

**Tartarus, Top Floor…**

And there he is.

"Is the top of Tartarus past here?" Akihiko asks Takaya. Uh…what the hell are you asking him for Akihiko? Takaya's leaning against the pillar casually. Honestly if we really wanted we could run right past him…but the snake would probably shoot us in the back.

"Indeed."

"Then, let us through." Huh? He's not exactly in the way Akihiko…

"I am not standing in your way." he looks us over. "I take it you have defeated Jin…you are quite troublesome…"

"Yeah your little boy toy decided to blow himself to bits." I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me and Takaya shrugs. Huh. Guess Takaya doesn't actually give a shit.

"I wonder…what is it that you seek? These are your final moments…The end is nigh."

I take out my sword. "The only thing that's "nigh" is us kicking your ass. Again."

"You're merely wasting your energy. Why not celebrate this wonderful moment?" he smirks. Ugh. This snake thinks he's won? "What better way could you spend your final moments together?"

"Enough." I'm not sure how but I manage to charge him and stab him in one fluid sweep. There's a chorus of gasps behind me and I see the shock in Takaya's own eyes. Huh. I guess the smug snake let his guard down.

"Urgh!" I feel a strange detachment as I forcibly withdraw the weapon and look down at him as he sinks to the ground. There is a blank look of shock on his face before it turns into a grin. He looks up at me chuckling with a smile on his face. "To fall…to someone like you?"

Akihiko looks down at him silently.

"There is nothing more I can do…now…finish me."

"Gladly!" I hold the sword up for another blow.

"Minako!" Aeon? What the hell-! "…Are you not the least bit afraid?"

"…What a peculiar question." Takaya gives Aeon a smirk. "You know nothing of death, if you think that it is something to fear…"

"Hm?"

"You fear it, because you do not understand it…"

"_Humans…always with their ridiculous fear of death. I never understood it myself. With so much suffering in the world…one would think you all would see it as a reprieve." _

"…I will not explain to you any further." Jackass.

"Keep your secrets then." I snarl. "You're stupid wish isn't coming true anyway!" …Urgh. How corny.

Aeon just looks down at Takaya with a strangely contemplative expression.

"There's no honor in taking the life of someone who can't move." Mitsuru gives me a look as she says this. Goddamn it Mitsuru! "You will live to see if what you wished for comes true or not." Why should this bastard live? After killing Shinji? After trying to kill Junpei and Ken?

"What? We're just going to let this bastard go?" I snap at her.

"Sometimes the worst punishment for an enemy is to force him to watch as you destroy everything he's built. Not simply take away his life." Aeon speaks gently. "Besides. He wishes for death. Why grant him his wish? Let him live. Let him live and suffer knowing that all his dreams, all his planning, came to naught."

Damn it….I look down at Takaya before backing away. "If he gets up…"

"Lie there and repent for what you've done." Junpei looks down at Takaya as well. Repent huh?

Takaya laughs. "You are all so odd…" I would've killed you if they weren't here…you bastard.

"Let's…let's get going. Nyx is waiting." I give him a final glare before turning to the stairway. "Get yourselves equipped and hurry the hell up." I can't believe I'm letting that bastard live!

**Tartarus' Peak…**

"Here we are…" I look up at the moon. Huh. It's glowing as brightly and eerily as always…almost…as though something…

"Hey, look at the sky!" Yukari points up and what? What is that? Why is the moon? "The moon's…warped…?" No…it's not the moon…

"Something's coming!" …And again Fuuka will you _ever _not state the obvious?

"Is it Nyx?" …No Akihiko it's the welcoming brigade. What else could this ominous presence be?

"I can sense it even without my Persona. This is the first time that's ever happened."

"You…" Aeon looks up as the creature lands.

…Ryoji? No…it's…him…but it's not….

"Huh? Ryoji-kun?" Yukari's seems to recognized him as well.

"That was my name for a time…" Ryoji's voice seems to have this cold echo to it. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up it sounds ancient…powerful and very frightening. "I didn't mind it."

"So…you're Nyx?" I stare at him. I'm supposed to kill Ryoji?

The Avatar frowns slightly. "I am merely a harbinger of the Fall…though it would be more correct to say that is what I once was. There is no longer a distinction to be made between Nyx and myself…" …So is that a yes or what?

"Is that so…? Well regardless," Akihiko takes a fighting posture. "I don't regret my decision. I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!"

"I see…Then, you must already know. What people fear most…what they try to ignore…**that** is what I am."

The Death Arcana. …Ryoji is death itself…

"We know that already." Ken takes out his spear.

"Yeah…everyone does." Akihiko steps forward.

"It's the one certainty for all living things…" Mitsuru takes out her own weapons.

Ryoji looks over us all. "Then you must also understand that it is futile to resist. Will you still face me? There must be trembling in your hearts…"

…I am scared…but…I didn't run away before. So I'm _not _going to start now!

"Yeah, of course I'm scared…but who cares about that right now? I got too much to live for!" Junpei picks up his weapon as well.

"I'm not gonna live in fear anymore! Being really alive means not turning away from death…so I won't turn and cower," she loads her bow "not even to you!"

"I will stop you! Even if I must be destroyed in the process! That is my will!"

"…I see." He sounds…sad.

"Ryoji…I'm going to stop you. Here and now." I'm determined but…I look up at him. "I won't let the fall happen. No matter what."

"Come to me, Minako…" His black wings flutter once creating a wind strong enough to knock me back a few steps. Shit! He did that so easily?

"Get ready, everyone! Nyx…she's coming!" …And Fuuka is once again here to state the motherfucking obvious. "I'm also sensing multiple Shadows approaching from the lower floors!" …You've _gots _to be shitting me!

"We need a standby team to intercept those Shadows! This is the final battle…failure is not an option!"

"Mitsuru we'll split into the two groups like before!"

"Understood!"

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed. Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination. Eternity awaits!" He floats up and glows brightly.

Damn…most of his attacks are Fire based…wait…the magician Arcana?"

"ZIODYNE!" Akihiko hits Ryoji but it doesn't seem to affect him overmuch. He has no weakness but between my mind charage and Akihiko's defense lower spell I manage to land a devastating blow. Ryoji slumps before straightening up again and looking up at the sky.

What the fuck just happened? It's like he completely healed himself!

"His resistances have changed!" What Fuuka?

"Nyx's Arcana changed to the Magician! Be careful! I'll scan him again!"

I manage to hit him with another Panta Rhei.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…." AGAIN? Oh come on! "The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom. Eternity awaits." He glows again. Again Akihiko and I work together to take him out. Ryoji lands a blow but it doesn't do any damage Ken can't heal.

"Fuuka!"

"Scanning!"

…This is going to get really annoying really quickly. Fortunately his hits are rather weak so there's nothing to worry about. Huh. So much for being unbeatable.

Another Panta Rhei.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…celebrate life's grandeur…its brilliance…it's magnificence."

"Something about Nyx keeps changing!" …Oh you can't be that dense Fuuka. You just can't. I use another Mind Charge.

"The Aracana is the means by which all is revealed…Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer…eternity awaits."

Urgh. How many times am I going to have to do this! Another slump before he recovers again.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself…eternity awaits."

More healing and mind charging, at this rate will we be able to defeat him before the Dark Hour is over?

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another…eternity awaits."

Again…urgh.I begin to pant in exhaustion. I can't take much more of this…

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…One of life's greatest pleasures is the freedom to pursue one's goals…eternity awaits."

Damn it…damn it! I pant Ken uses one of the Somas.

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty…eternity awaits."

…Ngh…almost mindlessly I keep attacking. …He has to…fall.

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path…eternity awaits."

…I…can't stop…

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty." …He sounds sad when he says this. "Eternity awaits."

No matter what…I can't.

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…only with strength can one endure suffering and torment. Eternity Awaits."

I manage to dodge one of Ryoji's swings. This…this…will there be no end?

"The Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…in the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal. Eternity Awaits."

Again we manage to win though everyone pants in exhaustion. We can't take much more of this.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…" What no Arcana? "Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which **all **is revealed…beyond the beaten path lies the **absolute **end. It matters not who you are…**Death **awaits you. Eternity awaits."

Ryoji glows and spreads his hands out wide as he looks towards the moon. His wings beat furiously and the wind forces me to step back several feet.

"I sense…Death! Nyx's true Arcana is Death!" …Fuuka…are you special? Everyone else figured that…a while ago.

"You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same…It's useless." What's that strange shimmer?

I start forward.

"W-Wait!" Huh? I stop. "Something's strange about Nyx…" Fuuka murmurs. "I have a bad feeling about this…it's definitely up to something! Have everyone hold their attacks! It's too dangerous right now!"

"What? Are we supposed to just let him beat the crap out of us and do _nothing?_" I gape at her it's bad enough we defeat him again and again but he keeps getting back up!

"His movement behind that…gown is limited! If he wants to use stronger attacks he'll have to cancel it! Just wait it out! Please!"

…Urgh.

"Let us finish this. It is the path of your choosing." AH! There's these boiling red balls everyone and I can't see! Both Ken and Aeon are running around in confusion.

I boost myself with a Mind Charge while Akihiko heals Ken who heals Aeon. Then in unison we all use our most powerful attacks at the same time. That causes Ryoji to collapse. …Is he getting back up? No?

"Was…was that it?" I pant in exhaustion. Oh come on! He can't be getting up again! Huh? He's floating? Towards the moon…

"Such a pity…you understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will. If more people were like you, then perhaps the Fall could have been prevented…but it's too late now." He sounds so sad as he speaks.

…The moon is opening? What?

"Th-The moon…!" Fuuka stares at it in shock.

"What is that?" Yukari walks up beside me. The Shadows seem to have retreated for now.

"Ryoji-kun's being swallowed up by the moon…wait…no, that's not it! Is the moon getting closer?" …All I see is a giant fucking red eye staring at me.

"Wait just a second here…" Akihiko looks up at the moon with a dawning expression of horror. "Is the moon itself Nyx?" …That explains a lot actually.

"Soon…Nyx will soon descend to destroy us all." Aeon looks grim.

The tower bell begins ringing…what an ominous sound. You can't be telling me…we failed? Everything we did…was for nothing? I hear screaming…what the hell is going on?

Fuuka gasps as the very earth itself begins to shake as if in fear…or anticipation? "Something's coming from the moon!" What the hell was-

"Argh…!" Akihiko stumbles.

"What is this…? It's like something's crushing me…!" Ken struggles to remain upright. This pressure. Is so….so…urgh…this presence….

"Ngh…This is…nothing!" Yukari looks up at the moon a determined grimace on her face.

"Ha…haha…hahahahaha!" I turn around and there's that prick Takaya. He's laughing as he wraps his arm around his stomach. "How marvelous! I cannot believe the moment has finally arrived!" He's laying on the ground. The little snake must've crawled.

"You…!" Ken glares at him.

"Shuddup…you bastard!" …Junpei

If you fools had let me kill him…

"Death will be patient no longer…can't you see that? Why continue to struggle…?"

"Screw you! I'm not going to die here!" I snap at him.

"Neither will I. I will never falter! I won't surrender!" Aeon looks up at the moon but…his legs are shaking just like mine.

"Everything will disappear…" This psycho…I can't…I won't let his dream come true! "Jin…" he closes his eyes.

"Ugh…!" Ken trembles.

"Why…? What good will it do to rise up?" Ryoji…. "Give in…" I can't, I refuse to!

"NO!"

"Nuh-uh…I'm not backing down!" Junpei glares up defiantly at the moon.

"My mind's made up! I'm in this to the end!" Yukari's bow falls to the ground but she still stands. Another pulse and Ken falls with a groan.

"Ken! Argh!" Akihiko, Yukari and Fuuka all of them fall under the overwhelming presence.

"Dammit!" Junpei collapses.

"We've come this far…I refuse to submit!" Mitsuru screams before another pulse forces her to fall.

Hm? Why is everything…going dark? No…I can't….can't….

"Minako…!" I'm sorry…Akihiko.

"Minako!" Aeon…Mitsuru…all of you, I'm sorry.

**Velvet Room…**

Hm? I'm…alive? Or am I dead?

"There's no need to worry. This isn't the afterlife…you're still alive." Oh that's good. I was worried I was in hell for a second there. "Do you remember what I once told you…? How the strength of your Social Links will determine your potential?" Yeah…I remember. "Listen…Can you hear the many voices?"

"Voices?"

"Each one's power is limited…yet, they all reach out to you…can you feel them?"

"I don't feel anything-" No sooner do I mutter those words than warmth blossoms in my heart the same feeling…as when I receive an ultimate Persona.

"Close your eyes and listen carefully…their voices may be faint, but certainly you hear them."

Igor holds out his hands and an strange ball of energy gathers between them. Are these…the emotions from my social links?

"I know you're facing a difficult task…but, I truly believe that you can overcome any obstacle." Hidetoshi's voice…it's calm and warm and I feel stronger.

"Something frightful going on…but we won't give up." Bunkichi "That's right, dear…Minako-chan wouldn't want us to lose hope…" Mitsuko…

"I know in my heart, Minako-chan…you're doing all you can right now, aren't you? You always helped me out. Now it's my turn to help you." Saori…

"Minako…things are going crazy right now, and I'm scared…but I'll be all right. I can feel from here that you're doing your best…You have to believe…that you're not alone either." Rio…

"Everyone else is scared, but not me…you showed me how to be tough! I won't give up." Maiko…

"Minako-sama… 'ow are you doing? I 'ope you are okay…I am 'ere for you…like you were zere for me!" Bebe…

"What on earth made me think of you at a time like this…? Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty." President Tanaka?

"You must be fightin' the good fight right about now…well, you taught me that runnin' away never solves nothin'… so I'm here for ya, kid." Mutatsu

"I know I'm not the only one who'se suffered…" Akinari… "You've endured a lot, too…but, you can't just give up…you taught me that."

"Can you hear them now?" I nod. "These are the voices of hope that wish to help you…separately, they are weak…but together, they will bring about a great change in you. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!" The energy turns into…a Persona card? Igor looks stunned. Well…as stunned as Igor can look anyways. "I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes…this is indeed a surprise. Behold! The last power you and I shall unveil. It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this newfound power…**YOU **may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated." Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron? "What you have in your hands is the power of the **Universe**. Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."

The card floats into my hand and the warmth from my heart spreads everywhere. I feel…I feel so different. As though life itself is flowing through me…the very source of life. It's…such an odd feeling. I can…hear everything…I can see things…I know things that I should not possibly know…along with the only way to stop Nyx.

"We will soon reach your destination." Theo gives me a small sad smile. I think…he knows it too. Knows what I must do…and yet…I feel at peace.

"It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the wild card. …You must accept your destiny." I do…it is inevitable and…death…is nothing to be afraid of. "Our contract has been fulfilled…I have completed my role as well. …You were truly a remarkable guest." He gives me a fond smile at that. And all I see is a bright light before.

**Tartarus' Peak…**

Ah. I feel so light. I look up at the sky and there's Nyx…but…none of this is her fault. Humanity…brought this upon themselves. I look around at my fallen friends all of them looking at me in shock probably wondering why I am able to stand. They are trembling fighting the pressure with everything they have and yet…it will never be enough.

"How…can you move…!" Yukari…I look down at her I can see everything, her past, her present, even her future. All of this knowledge and power just flowing through me and yet…even with this…

"Minako…!" Akihiko cries out. "Wait…are you going to go alone?"

"NO! STOP!" I'm sorry…so sorry…

"No way…Why?" Yukari sounds lost.

"Damn it! Why the hell can't we stand up!" Junpei's anger covers up his own sense of helplessness.

"Wait…please…we've been through too much together…!"

"Urgh…dammit!"

"I said, WAIT! Come back, you idiot!" There are tears in Yukari's eyes now…but I still can't turn back. No matter how much I wanted too I promised to protect you all. And now…that is what I'm going to do.

**?**

Nyx…it's a strange looking thing no doubt. Countless hands and what? A strange blood red attack hits me.

"AH!" I fall to the ground. My body! I cough and blood comes out…what…just happened? One blow? One blow is all it took? I hit it but there's no effect…no not again! I fall back again and

"There's nothing we can do?" Ken's voice is panicked. They can see?

"Don't give up! We have to believe in here!" Akihiko even know you fight

"Give her strength! Take my life if you must!" Mitsuru…

Another attack I won't fall here.

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine too." Yukari

"She's going to face it all by herself!" Fuuka

"No she's not alone! I won't let her die!" Junpei

Koromaru barks.

"I won't let this world be harmed!" Aeon…

"All right. Let's do this." Shinji…?

I know now…I know what I have to do. I feel warmth spreading through me and I point at Nyx.

"I…understand…"

The universe flows through me as I stare at her and white light fills my vision.

Ah…I'm…fading….What a peaceful feeling…but…

I made a promise.

I can't fade just yet.

"Where are we?" Yukari

"Did Nyx create this place? …Or, was it her?" Mitsuru

"Is she alright, Fuuka! What happened?" Akihiko yells

"Everything was engulfed by a bright light. …I don't sense her." You don't sense me Fuuka…because your Persona senses life. …Life that I no longer possess.

Ken looks down, his small fists clenched tightly. "Don't tell me she…"

"No! That can't be!" Junpei screams in denial. "Try again! She can't be the only one…!" Fuuka simply sighs. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Dammit…Not again!" Akihiko shakes his head.

"We all decided to put our lives on the line…in fact, we came here knowing we would most likely die." Mitsuru ever the reasonable one.

Aeon falls to his feet. "How…how could I have failed her? This…this is what I was trying to stop!"

"You're there aren't you? I know you are!" A small smile graces my lips. Yukari's as bashful as always. "I refuse to believe that you're gone! Answer me! I know you can hear me!"

"Minako!" …Aeon?

With that the rest of them filled with desperation call out to me.

I'm so sorry.

"I'm fine." I murmur.

Aeon smiles and are those tears? "Minako!"

"…Don't worry." …Pharos?

"That voice…!" Akihiko looks around but like me Pharos cannot be seen.

"I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe, for you…and for her. She's found the answer to life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you."

"Life's greatest question?" Aeon looks up as if willing Pharos to appear.

"Aeon…you'll find the answer one day as well. You, too, are a precious living thing. You just need to realize how the bonds of friendship have changed you."

"…Friendship." He looks at the others briefly. I wouldn't have caught it had I not had the awareness from the Universe still humming inside of me.

"The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world…all will truly be relinquished from its dominion, and the legacy of life will continue. Congratulations, you had the miracle you sought. We shall meet again someday…"

I feel..so warm. My eyes flutter close and I feel so peace now. Everything will be fine now.

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

When my eyes flutter open I'm lying on the grounds in front of the school. Everything seems to be back to normal. I feel the hum of the air, and hear the heartbeats of my friends, the vibrancy of life all around me. Except…for me. I feel no life from myself. No heartbeat, no need for breathing. I…I am supposed to be dead. But I will fulfill my promise…I won't let them down again.

"Minako!" Aeon runs over to me.

"She came back…" Yukari smiles in relief and the rest of them follow Aeon.

"Minako-chan…thank goodness…." tears stream down Fuuka's face as she speaks.

"You sure took your time! You were really stringing us along there! Honestly..!" Junpei has tears in his eyes too.

"You scared me…I-I thought we might not ever see you again…" Ken voice trembles as he speaks and his eyes too glitter with unshed tears.

"Guys c'mon. This isn't something we should be crying about…" Despite Akihiko's words his eyes are just as glittery as the rest of theirs.

"Look who's talking…"

"Finally…the gang's all here…" Even Mitsuru, Koromaru runs up to me with a happy bark and nuzzles my side. I pet him gently.

"Minako…"

I frown. Are those…tears? He's crying…

"Huh…? I…why won't they stop?" he wipes at his eyes futilely. "They just won't…"

We won. The Dark Hour will never happen again. I will…make sure of it.

And so time passed.

3/3/2010

**Gekkoukan High School, Front Gates…**

I've been so tired lately. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'm practically undead.

"Yo!" Junpei grins as he waves me over. All of them have lost their memories of the Dark Hour. "Damn it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school." I smile at him. How can I tell him it's because I don't have many days left? "Many, can ya believe this year's already over? We're practically seniors now. Just one more year…ya think anything interesting will happen?" Compared to saving the world?

"Doubt it."

Junpei sighs. "Well, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder…seems like all they frickin' do is study. Talk about boring. Is that gonna be us next year? …Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" …Are his memories coming back? Before I can ask I spot Aeon staring at me.

"Hey, is that guy staring at us? You know him?"

"Uh…" before I can say anything Yukari walks forward. "What are you talking about? He lives in the same door as us."

"Seriously?" Junpei turns from Yukari to Aeon quickly. "Uh…what's his name then?"

Yukari frowns before shrugging. "I dunno."

Junpei sighs in exasperation. "Well then, why're you giving me a hard time? Anyway," he sighs heavily "it's always crazy in the dorms this time of year, with so many people coming and going. Oh yeah, did ya hear? Akihiko-senpai's movin' out. Ya know, the Captain of the boxing team?" …Huh. I never did figure out what he said to Yukari…I doubt it's important now.

"I know who he is," Yukari looks away biting her lip "but I haven't really talked to him. Of course, all the graduates are leaving, even Kirijo-senpai."

"Ms. Student Council President…she's in our dorm too, huh?"

"…Man what's up with that guy? Hey! Do you want something? Is something wrong?" Aeon has such a lost look on his face that I want to reach for him. But before I can slip up he turns and runs.

"He looked rather depressed, didn't he? …You think he was interested in one of you?"

"…" I look away.

"Maybe. But if so why didn't he say anything?" Yukari points out.

Junpei shrugs. "By the way, Yuka-tan…uh…never mind forget it."

"Aw, come on now…don't gimme that." she glares at him.

"Um, well…do you remember how we became friends? I mean, don't take it the wrong way. I was just thinking…" the angry look on Yukari's face is replaced by contemplation.

"Well, it's not like we're best friends or anything, so I guess it just kinda happened." She shrugs a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Junpei doesn't sound convinced.

"…it IS kinda weird, actually, now that I think about it. But, I can't really explain why. Anyway, that guy-"

The bell rings and we quickly head to class.

I find myself sleeping. I haven't been able to concentrate lately.

**After School**

"Hey! Minako wake up!" My eyes flutter open and Junpei's staring at me with a knowing grin. "Stayed up late last night huh?"

Late last night? No…I actually had went to sleep early. Ever since that fight with Nyx I felt as though I was fading away. But I had to hang on…for just a little longer. My Personas…they had started fading away as well.

"Yeah. I should've went to sleep a bit earlier."

"Well that's fine! You up to going to Duck?" I give him a small smile. "You know this whole year has gone by so fast. But I always get the feeling that I've forgotten something…something important." He frowns at this.

Chidori…

"…What…did I do all year? Just fool around?" his frown deepens. "About that meal…you don't mind taking a raincheck on that do you?"

"No…it's fine Junpei."

Junpei nods distractedly before walking off. I wonder is it better this way for him? I stand up and start walking towards the door when I spot Yukari.

No sooner is Junpei out of my vision before I feel as though a piece of me has been torn apart. I bite my lip to keep a scream from escaping. What was that?

[_…I can not hold on anymore. I am sorry…_] I feel Surt's sorrowful words and no sooner has he finished speaking than do I feel complete silence. He's…vanished completely.

"Minako!" she gives me a bright smile when she reaches me. "Hey I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind coming with me?"

"No. It's not a problem." Odd…even speaking seems to tire me out.

**Rooftop**

"Hey…I just wanted to thank you. For everything."

Everything? Just…how much does she remember? "It wasn't a problem Yukari." She gave me a warm smile before nodding.

"You know…I made up with my mom." That's good. "She invited me to stay with her for a while. …I'm just going to visit her first though. Do you mind going with me? I'd feel better if you were there."

I smile somewhat sadly. This body of mine…it won't last much longer.

"Anyways. I'll see you later okay?" with that she runs off before I can respond. I watch her retreating back and head downstairs. Hidetoshi is standing there with a troubled look on his face.

"Hidetoshi? Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" He looks up at me. "Ah. I was just thinking. What do you think about the way this country is heading?"

"The way it's heading?"

Hidetoshi nodded. "I was thinking about what happened this year. And how quickly the cult managed to gain control of the town. How it preyed on the people's fears. I wanted to do something about it."

"Do something? Like what?"

"Become a teacher." …a teacher? He looked at me with a slight grin.

"Aren't you going to laugh? Say "You a teacher?"."

I shook my head. "No. I think you'd be a great teacher." He taught me a lot.

He looked shocked at first before a pleased smile appeared on his face. "Okay then."

I nod weakly. Ugh…it's gotten worse every day.

He frowns then eyeing me critically. "Are you okay? You're pale."

"I'm…fine."

He doesn't look convinced. "You should get some rest."

"Thanks Hidetoshi. I'll see you later." With that I turn and leave, heading towards the door no sooner do I turn away than do I feel another loss of strength, another piece being torn.

Ah. It makes sense now. I give Hidetoshi a shaky last smile before heading to the dorm. I need to rest.

_3/4/10_

Another long day…just one more…one more until I can keep my promise.

_3/5/10_

Today is the day of my promise.

Knock Knock

Hm? I stand and open up the door. Ah. It's Aeon.

"Minako…I remember. I remember everything." He sounds so lost and sad. "I remember fighting Nyx and you…you…"

I give him a shaky smile. "Aeon…"

"It's Graduation day isn't it? We should head to the meeting place." I nod and Aeon and I walk slowly to the school.

**Rooftop**

I lay down on Aeon's lap, the sun is shining brightly and there's a gentle breeze. It's a beautiful day, so peaceful. It's hard to tell how long we've been up here.

"We saved the world. Even if no one will ever know." He runs his fingers through my hair. Strange they feel warm and…what is that sound? A heartbeat? I look up sleepily at Aeon who is looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Aeon…don't cry." I reach up and gently wipe the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry."

"I…" the tears don't seem to be stopping he shakes his head. "I…I'm happy…I…" the tears keep flowing and a few land on my face.

My vision is darkening. I feel so heavy.

"Aeon! Minako!" Akihiko?

"Hey! Wait up!" Junpei. I hear the others excited cries and smile softly. Everything is going to be okay now.

My vision continues darkening and I feel as though a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoudlers.

"It's…okay for you to rest. You've been through a lot after all." Aeon's voice trembles and I smile weakly. "I'll protect you. I'll always protect you. No matter what."

I feel…so light.

_End_


End file.
